Take Me Anywhere
by gibsongrl
Summary: Brittany and Santana are forced to live in a NYC apartment with Finn and Rachel to succeed in NYC.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me one more time how you convinced me to do this?" Santana sighed. "Because the more I think about it, the more this is a really bad idea."

"Santana, we've gone over this a million times. This is a great idea because it's the only idea that involves us living in a reasonably nice apartment, together, in a good neighborhood."

"Me living with Berry is not _ever_ a great idea." she said, focusing her eyes on the road once more. "AND Hudson. Seriously, this is not going to end pretty. I should have convinced my dad to get us our own place."

"Santana, you know that would never have happened. They weren't crazy about us sharing an apartment right out of high school in the first place. In fact, they're just adjusting to the idea that there even is an 'us'. This is the best option right now." Santana rolled her eyes and muttered something in Spanish. "You know I don't speak Spanish."

"That's the point." she said and Brittany giggled, causing her to throw her a glance.

"Santana it won't be that bad. Rachel isn't as bad as you make her out to be."

"I can't believe you became friends with Berry. How did I ever let that happen?"

"She helped me a lot when I was trying to figure out what to do about school. She showed me how many options I had...with dancing and everything."

"That's because she's intent on setting up some kind of freakish Glee club commune in Manhattan, as if 3 years around each other wasn't enough."

"You love the Glee club."

"I just like singing and I like winning." Brittany shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You are so stubborn."

"No, I'm not, I'm just logical and not over emotional." Brittany burst out laughing. "What?"

"You're not over emotional? Santana, you cry more than anyone I know, even more than Rachel.

"Whatever."

"Look, please, please do me a favor and at least try and be nice just for today?"

"I can't be certain about that."

"Santana!" she said lacing their fingers together on the shifter and squeezing her hand so that Santana would look at her. "Please, for me." she said with pleading eyes, forming a pout with her lip. "Just for one day while we get settled, just promise me you won't pick fights with them." Santana let out a heavy sigh.

"That's not fair, you can't break out the pout."

"Is that a yes?" she asked hopefully.

"Fine." Santana agreed. "Fine." she shook her head, why couldn't she learn to say no to Brittany, it would make her life so much easier.

"I love you." Brittany said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah." she said with a sigh and Brittany laughed and settled back into the seat as they made their way into the city.

* * *

><p><p>

"What if she kills me in my sleep? Finn, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Rachel shakes her head. "I mean, Brittany is one thing but Santana, she's spent time dedicated to making my life a living hell."

"Rachel, you were the one who said they should live with us and you know they're a package deal. Look, it's not ideal for anyone but it's the only way we're all going to be able to get on our feet in New York right now. you said that yourself. And she won't kill you, you know Brittany tends to make her...calmer." He shrugged. "Maybe you should just work on toning it down a bit to avoid some problems." Rachel stopped walking and turned to face him. "Uh..."

"Tone _what _down exactly?" she asked. "What are you implying?"

"I..um...I'm just saying that maybe if you kind of gave them space and let them breathe a little...like maybe that list of rules you made isn't a good thing to shove at them the first day..."

"Finn, I've spent hours online researching how to have positive relationships with roommates, including specific research put into how to live with two couples in one house and each article agrees that a set of ground rules are necessary for any successful situation."

"Okay, but Rachel, you made the rules by yourself...I mean don't you think you should maybe let everybody agree on them together?"

"I came up with an outline, if they want to add rules in later, we can put it up for discussion."

"Don't you think it's just a little unfair that your rules don't need to go up for vote?"

"Santana would just vote against all of them!" He sighed.

"Let's just try and avoid conflict for the first couple of days while everyone settles in. I mean maybe that would be a good thing, you know to start out on the right foot?"

"I'm not compromising myself for Santana Lopez and I highly doubt she's going to make any compromises for me." she sighed. "Look Finn, I want this to work out well more than anyone. Being in New York has always been my dream and I got lucky enough to not have to choose between love and my dream. Now I actually get to do this _with_ you. I don't want anything ruining that. I know this was my idea, but I just think we all have to get used to living with each other and there's no point in easing into it. It's like pulling a band aid off, it's better to get everything in the open right away."

"Can you call the troll and tell her we're here?"

"Santana! You promised." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine call _Berry_ and tell her we're here. Get Hudson's lazy ass down here to carry up our stuff."

Brittany fished her phone out of her bag and called Rachel's cell.

"Brittany, where are you? We were expecting you 45 minutes ago, I've been sending you texts. Have you gotten them?" She side eyed Santana as she searched out a parking spot.

"Um, yeah...well, we hit some traffic and my phone was in my bag, but we're here now." she said, trying to downplay Rachel's tense tone. "Do you think maybe Finn could come down and give us a hand? The truck is pretty packed."

"Of course, we'll both come down, where are you?"

"In Manhattan." Brittany stated obviously.

"Yes, well clearly, but I meant, what street exactly?"

"Oh, yeah...Santana where are we?"

"Thompson between Bleeker and whatever is next?"

"Oh!" Rachel spoke. "That's great, we'll come down and meet you. You're about a block away."

"Great, we'll see you soon." Brittany said, hitting end as Santana put the car into park. She let out a heavy breath and turned to smile at Brittany.

"They're coming?"

"Yep, she said they're on their way. We're close." Santana nodded.

"Yeah, we're really close. This is a good spot."

"Remember what you promised, right?" She sighed and cupped Brittany's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, be nice to gigantor and the hobbit for today." Brittany smiled.

"How about you start by calling them Finn and Rachel?"

"I can be persuaded..." Brittany smiled and leaned forward to meet her lips but jumped back when a knock sounded at her window. She jumped back.

"Open up!" Rachel yelled through the glass.

"Oh wow, she's just going to make this _so _easy, huh?" she said as Rachel knocked again and Brittany laughed.

"Plenty of time later." she said opening her door and turning to Rachel.

"You guys made it!" she smiled throwing her arms around Brittany.

"Yep!"

"Hey Santana!" Finn smiled brightly with a nervous wave. She narrowed her eyes before remembering her promise and rolling her eyes.

"Hey lurch, how's your day?"

"Good...so can I...can I carry things for you?"

"That's the idea." she smiled walking to open the packed trunk.

"Hello Santana!" Rachel said rushing forward.

"Berry." Santana smiled as brightly as possible, putting her hand forward to wave to avoid the hug. "So, where's the apartment?"

"It's just up this block in that building. We'll help you carry your stuff."

A few trips back and forth and they were able to empty the truck.

"Your furniture got here on Thursday, so we just had them set it up in your room. Obviously you might want to move it around..." Rachel trailed as they piled the last bags into the room.

"This is actually pretty impressive Berry." Santana looked around, as Brittany smiled and latched onto her arm. "I have to say, I was expecting much worse but this place isn't bad." Rachel smiled proudly.

"Thank you Santana, my dads and I spent months searching out the perfect apartment and we really thought this was was the best for it's price. We were really glad you two were able to share it." Santana shrugged.

"My dad was willing to put up anything to make sure I wasn't moving in to a rat infested tenement or a dorm."

"Well, seeing as you've got all of your things up here I think it would be a good time to sit down and talk about some of the ground rules."

"Rules?" Santana asked, as Finn internally winced at the thought of the impending conversation.

"Yes, I was telling Finn earlier I've been doing some research on shared living situations and I want to make this as smooth as possible for everyone involved so the first thing that every site suggests is some simple rules and boundaries." Brittany swallowed and tightened her grip on Santana's arm, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Being that I set this all up, I've taken the liberty of typing out a set of rules to get us started. So if you could come out to the kitchen we can sit and go over them."

Santana flashed Brittany a glare, begging for permission to speak her mind but she pleaded with her not to so Santana shook her head and sighed, putting on her best fake smile.

"Sure Rachel, let's go look at your...'rules'."

"Excellent." Rachel clapped, oblivious to anything but the agreement.

A few minutes later they sat around the new kitchen table Santana's dad had arranged to be delivered as Rachel passed out copies of the "House Rules" typed in bright pink with stars across the top of the stationary.

"Okay, so if you ladies would like to add to the list, I'm happy to put up rules to vote."

"Well who voted on these?" Santana asked.

"Oh, no one, I just...I tried to put down the basic ones we all could agree on to create a starting point."

"I-" Santana was stopped by a kick to her shin and just smiled. "Go on."

"Okay, well rule number one, everyone will have quiet hours. That's 11 to 6 AM on weekdays and 1 AM till 9 AM on weekends."

"Quiet hours?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, this would be the time where if any one of us is in our rooms, we can't hear anything the others are doing."

"11 PM."

"It's in connection with New York state sound laws. The extra hour on the weekends is more than generous."

Santana shot Finn a questioning look and he just shrugged helplessly. She rolled her eyes in disgust, biting back the overwhelming desire to question his manhood as she watched Brittany bite her fingernails in anticipation.

"So tying into our first rule, I think we can all agree that to make things smoother there will be no alcohol on weeknights after 8 PM. That way if you'd like a glass of wine with dinner you can have one, but nothing that will promote a buzz or unnecessary drunkenness."

Brittany felt Santana's hand tighten around her fingers and her nails digging into her skin. She wasn't going to be able to take much more.

"All music played in common areas such as the kitchen and living room needs to be approved."

"Approved?"

"Yes, I think we can all agree on my superior musical capabilities which puts me in the best position to judge what's acceptable to all." Brittany could sense Santana's breathing picking up, an she avoided her gaze at all costs, knowing there was only so much she could do to prevent the inevitable meltdown between the two.

"Now, as you know my vocal performance will be crucial to my school work, so I'll need to use the living room each morning from 7-8 AM for vocal exercises."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Santana said, no longer able to contain herself. "I will be happily sleeping in my warm bed with Britts at 7 AM. Find some other place to practice your bird calls."

"Santana, this is essential to my college career."

"And my sleep is essential to my college career. As well as your well being." she said, glaring at Rachel.

"Santana." Brittany pleaded.

"No Brittany, I'm sorry, I've had enough. I pay just as much for this apartment as any of you and my dad basically furnished the entire thing. I'm not going to live in my own personal hell! Every rule on this list revolves around life being good for YOU, Berry! I'm not even going to discuss the ridiculous part about no meat or animal bi-products!"

"As a vegan, it's extremely difficult for me to be around that."

"And you!" she pointed to Finn, standing up. "What kind of man are you? You just let her put together this absurd set of rules and didn't say anything? Grow a pair!"

"Okay, maybe it was a little presumptuous of me to have come up with the entire list myself, is there a particular item you'd like to work on?" Rachel spoke, suddenly feeling a little nervous. Santana's eyes were on fire and she was starting to pace and speak in hurried Spanish. Brittany just brought her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"A little presumptuous...a little...I'm going to un-pack, and under no terms am I going to live like a slave in this apartment, so you" she pointed to Rachel "are in need of a major reality check! You better watch it!" she glared before stomping off to her bedroom, slamming the door.

"Fine have it your way, we'll discuss date nights and group bonding tomorrow." Rachel screamed.

"In your dreams hobbit!" Santana yelled though the closed door.

"See!" Rachel pointed to spot Santana had just vacated and turning to Finn. "This is exactly what I worried about, she's unreasonable and is absolutely unwilling to listen to anything I have to say. I knew I'd regret this. This is going to be hell. I'm going to research installing a security system in our bedroom now that it's completely clear we're living with a total psychopath!" She stopped off and slammed the door to their own bedroom.

Finn and Brittany looked at each other helplessly and he just gave her a crooked smile and shrugged.

"That was actually a little better than I expected." Brittany raised an eyebrow in disbelief and he sighed. "Yeah, okay that was as bad as it gets without physical harm."

"You couldn't get her to tone it down a little with the list?"

"Hey, I tried, you couldn't get Santana to take some happy pills?"

"I tried my hardest, but that list was a little much."

"As if Santana came into it with any sort of open mind. Rachel could have suggested cigars and whiskey on Saturdays and Santana would have found something wrong with it!" he spat. Brittany just sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Look, they're both ridiculous and we knew this would be...difficult, but I think you and I fighting is only going to make things worse. We're going to have to try and stay off anyone's side...at least when we're working together." He let out a heavy breath and nodded.

"I guess you're right." he shrugged. "For the record, I don't even like the list."

"Me neither." Brittany said. "And I was really hoping Santana could hold it in just for today. I really tried."

"Look, I'm going to do some damage control," he pointed towards the bedroom.

"You think she's causing damage?" Brittany asked. "To what the furniture?" He looked confused for a moment before shaking his head.

"No I mean, I'm going to talk to her and see if I can calm her down a bit...maybe realize the list was a bit much. Maybe you can go unpack and calm Santana down, maybe get her to talk about this again tomorrow more...calmly?" Brittany nodded.

"Yep, I'll work on it." she smiled. "I think we can do this Finn. We'll just have a deal, you know a secret deal to talk and try and limit the problems as much as possible." He smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good plan." he said getting up, but frowning. "I just hope I can do it. I mean, you seem to have a lot more...control over Santana than I do over Rachel. She kinda decides most things for us."

"You'll figure it out." she said with a wink before getting up and heading towards the bedroom. "Good luck!"

"You too!" he called.

\


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites. It was great to see a good response to this story! I have a bunch of ideas for it so I hope you stick around! Just had a couple of quick notes for you guys -

First, you'll notice the name changed (from Back to Black). I wanted to throw that first chapter up and see what kind of response I got and I really suck with titles, so I kind of just put down the first thing I could think of, which happened to be the song I was listening to at that moment. :-) But for the most part, this is a lighter story so I wanted to go with something that fit it a little better.

Second, I changed the rating to T for now. I didn't really know what I was doing the first time I posted, but I know it's easier to find this way and if I need to bump it up again in the future I will.

Hope you enjoy and look forward to hearing more from you!

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Finn called as he opened the door and peeked his head around cautiously.<p>

"This is a disaster." she said as she laid face down on the bed and shook her head, her laptop in front of her.

"Hey," he said, picking up the laptop and placing it aside as he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed circles around her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. We knew it wouldn't be easy." he said gently.

"This is worse than expected."

"I think maybe you need to realize that all this research you're doing, it's not going to work because this isn't like every other situation...I mean Santana and you don't have the standard roommate relationship and if you're going to get to that you may need to take your own path." she looked up at him before sighing and resting her head in his lap.

"What should I do? Just throw everything out? I'm not going to be miserable either. This is my dream too, I don't want to destroy it to make someone who hates me happy."

"She doesn't hate you Rachel." Rachel looked at him skeptically. "Look, you guys will figure it out. You're going to have to because for the next year at the very least we're stuck with them." She groaned and threw an arm across her face which he promptly removed. "I'm not saying throw out everything, maybe just make it more of an open discussion? Let her have a rule or two on the list. I think you both need to maybe...compromise?"

"Does she look like she's going to just compromise with me to you?" she asked sadly. He smiled and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Let Brittany calm her down. You know she's good at that." she sighed but still looked a little wary. "Trust me, I've known Santana Lopez since kindergarten and if anyone can get her to act like a somewhat normal human being, it's Brittany. And you've seen yourself how it's even more true since they started dating."

"I guess you're right." she looked up at him. "Do you think Brittany will try?"

"Yeah, I do. Believe me, she doesn't like trouble and we just talked. I think you just need to give it a night to settle down and talk tomorrow." he smiled and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "But you need to take a few steps back on that list okay? Or else we'll be here again and you _will_ be miserable."

"Okay." she said softly.

"Come on, let's watch a movie in here, anything you want."

"Funny Girl?" she said with bright eyes and he rolled his eyes. "You know nothing else makes me feel better."

"Fine, go get changed and put it in, I'm just going to take a quick shower." he said before kissing her once more and heading into the bathroom.

"Thank God we have separate bathrooms." she said and he laughed.

"Yeah...I...just...yeah."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Brittany grabbed a couple of bottles of water and her bag in the hallway and headed into her own room, bracing herself for a very angry version of her girlfriend when she walked in.<p>

"Hey." she said softly, as she closed the door behind her with her foot and dropped the bag on the floor. "Want some water?" she said, extending a bottle towards Santana, who was busy moving bags and boxes around the room at a furious pace.

"No thank you." she said curtly and piled her things up as Brittany put the bottle down and took a sip of her own.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to fix the furniture and unpack." she shook her head. "It's too chaotic in here."

"Santana," she said gently but the other girl just shook her head.

"Brittany, right now just help me figure out how we want the furniture. We can talk later...while we unpack." Brittany looked a little unsure but Santana's eyes pleaded with her so she sighed.

"Okay." she said before putting the bottle down.

After they had managed to re-arrange things to their liking and separate their boxes by room, they started to work on unpacking their room, splitting up the drawers and closet space. Brittany set up her

iPod dock and put on her playlist of Santana's favorites to try and soften her up and smiled when it appeared to be working as she caught her singing along while hanging dresses up in her closet. She gave her a few minutes before trying again.

"Soooo...you wanna talk?"

"No, not really." Santana sighed. "But you're not going to let it go if I don't so I don't really have much choice do I?" Brittany smiled.

"Well...are you _ready _to talk?"

"I guess. It's not that big of a deal I just can't help thinking that this might be a pretty big mistake. I wasn't in here for an hour an I already wanted to kill the dwarf."

"Okay, Santana, really I you have to try a little harder on the names." Santana narrowed her eyes.

"If nothing else, let me have that." Brittany just sighed, shaking her head. "You know what, I tried. I really tried to do what you asked and keep my mouth shut but that list was too much for anyone to be expected to take."

"Her heart is in the right place San, she's just trying to make life easier."

"Did you hear that list?"

"I know, I know...it was a lot to take. And I don't blame you for not being able to totally keep your promise because it was challenging. But Rachel is just used to being in charge of everything. She thinks she's making things better."

"Yeah, well she's not." Santana replied as she sat opposite her on the bed, cracking open a bottle of water. "You and I are not going to spend our first years of freedom from parents and high school living like prisoners."

"I agree, I really do, but maybe a list of rules isn't such a bad idea? I mean, clearly, you guys getting along is going to be a challenge and living together is going to be even more challenging."

"Fine, maybe I should make the list." she quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should all make a list." Brittany said. "That would be the fair thing, don't you think? You know all four of us living here?"

"You think we're going to be able to sit down and lay out rules? Without killing each other?"

"Santana, we have roommates, we're going to have to learn to compromise. Maybe it kind of sucks, but honestly, we don't have a choice and I think that's the only fair way to do it." Santana groaned, falling back onto the bed with a thud. "But I need you to make me a promise."

"Not another one!"

"Santana! Come on, I know Rachel pushed your limits today, but you went a little far too, don't you think? You can't just threaten her anymore. Like you said, it's not high school." Santana sighed in frustration again and sat up.

"Fine, then what? Don't threaten her?"

"More like promise me you'll stay calm and not insult her throughout the entire time we talk."

"And what about when she tries to force some more crazy rules down our throat?"

"You can say what you think, just be...calm or let me handle it." she shrugged. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what you won't be able to tolerate. If you don't think you can handle something she says and you feel yourself getting to angry just...elbow me under the table or something and I'll help."

"My life SUCKS."

"Also, I need you to apologize."

"What?" she stood up. "Now I'm sure you have actually lost your mind." she started pacing. "Do you really think I'm going to apologize to Rachel Berry because she tried to torture me?"

"I'm not saying she doesn't owe you one too, but San," she said reaching her hand forward to grab Santana's and stop her from pacing, pulling her in front of her and squeezing her hand re-assuringly. "Baby, come on, you know we need to make this work – at least for a little while. You and Rachel were getting along so much better towards the end of the summer."

"When we weren't locked in a confined space with each other 24/7 and I was trying to convince my parents to pay for me to live in an apartment with my girlfriend." she said flatly.

"Well maybe the circumstances are different, but the reasons are still the same." she shrugged and pulled Santana into a hug on her lap. "We still need to do this and look," she said pulling back a minute and motioning around with her head, "this place is pretty awesome. We have our own room with a lock and our own bathroom. It's not so bad." she said kissing Santana softly before pulling back to smile at her. Santana let out a resigned sigh.

"I guess. Fine, I'll apologize, but she better do it too!"

"Hey, maybe you and Rachel will even end up friends." Brittany shrugged and Santana looked at her like she had six heads before throwing her head back in laughter.

"That's hands down the funniest thing I've ever heard you say." she said cracking up once more before letting out a deep breath in relief and kissing Brittany once more before standing up. "Thanks Britt, I needed the laugh." she said and Brittany just shook her head in resignation.

"Come on San, I'm exhausted, let's finish these boxes for the closets and head to bed. We can do the rest tomorrow."

"Works for me." she said throwing her back a smile as she returned to unpacking.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brittany slipped out of bed, placing a soft kiss on Santana's hair before making her way out to the kitchen where Finn and Rachel were already up and heatedly discussing breakfast.<p>

"I will _not _cook that."

"Rachel, we agreed breakfast was a good way to start the day and smooth things over."

"You didn't mention that you meant eggs and bacon and all of those other offensive things. Where did you even get this? We did not buy them at the store yesterday."

"That store on the corner while you were out running."

"I already made it clear how I felt about you cooking anything like this in the house, but if you must, I certainly will not be the person cooking it."

"Well I can't cook!"

"Me neither." Brittany finally spoke with a shrug, startling them both as they turned only to have their eyes widen once more at the sight of Brittany in her tank top and underwear.

"Um, Brittany..." Rachel started uncomfortably. "Where are your pajamas?" Finn nervously studied the floor in an attempt to make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble

"I slept in this."

"But..."

"Brittany!" Santana yelled as she ran down the hall, grabbing her by her hand towards their bedroom. "Pajama pants – now!"

"But San-"

"No but San anything, we do not live alone, no free shows!" she scowled as Brittany grabbed a pair of sweats and headed back down the hall with her.

"I don't get the big deal." she muttered.

"Don't fight me on this one. Full clothing only in the common rooms." Brittany furrowed her brow.

"None of these rooms are like any of the others." Santana closed her eyes to regain her patience.

"Full clothing in any of the rooms that we share."

"Whatever."

"Thank you Santana, I guess there's something we can agree on after all." Rachel attempted cautiously.

"Who'd have thought?" Santana ask. "What's all the discussion out here anyway?" she yawned lazily, laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Well, we were actually discussing breakfast..."

"I'm starving." Santana said sleepily. "And I need coffee."

"Why don't we just go get breakfast out today?" Brittany asked, not wanting to touch the cooking conversation now that Santana was up. "I mean we can all talk about the...house rules and no one has to worry about cooking today."

"That's a good idea." Finn said eagerly. There would be no benefit to deciding who would cook breakfast at this point.

"Well, I've been looking all of these places up and most of them do brunch on Saturdays and Sundays, so we can do that if that's okay with you Santana?"

"If it gets me food and coffee I'm in."

"Wonderful." Rachel clapped. "I'll figure out a place to go while you guys get dressed."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they were seated in a small cafe a few blocks away and looking over their menus as the waitress got their drinks. Brittany nudged Santana, who looked back questioningly. She nodded in Rachel's direction, with pleading eyes and Santana threw her head back in defeat before clearing her throat.<p>

"Listen Berry." she said as humbly as possible. Rachel lowered her menu carefully to meet her eyes, "I'm really sorry about the threat thing last night. I just...it was really late and although your list was absolutely ridiculous, I admit I overreacted."

"Well, thank you Santana for apologizing, that was very big of you." Finn kicked her lightly under the table and she smiled. "Please accept my apology as well. I realize my list was extremely imposing and it was silly to assume that you and Brittany would want the exact same things as me."

Santana nodded and put on her best fake smile, eagerly taking the cup of coffee the waitress set in front of her. They placed their orders and handed over their menus before some awkward silence overtook them.

"I like it here." Brittany said looking around. "It's cute."

"The food is supposed to be excellent and they have plenty of vegan choices as well." Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany nudged her.

"Anyway, maybe we can re-visit that list again? I mean, rules probably make sense, I just think that we need to decide on them of a group."

"Absolutely," Rachel grabbed a notepad out of her purse. "I was actually hoping you'd say that, so I came prepared."

"Shocking." Santana muttered with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I guess the quiet time rule makes sense during the week to a degree, but not on the weekends. I'm not saying we're going to cause complete chaos and be up until 5 in the morning every weekend, but I want to hang out in the living room till 3, I'm going to." Rachel thought on this and Finn gave her an encouraging nod.

"Well, I guess it's not that unreasonable." She responded, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

"Look Berry, I'm not going to be throwing raves in the apartment every weekend, but I can't promise that there's never going to be a Saturday during my college years that I want to party a little bit past 1 in the morning." she sighed. "I can't truly promise you that they'll never be a Thursday night I won't want to either but the thing is, I'm agreeing to the weekday rule and I promise to do my best to stick to it, but Friday and Saturdays are open game."

"I think it's reasonable." Finn spoke. "I'm sure we'll all bend that rule sometimes."

"I agree."

"Fine." Rachel said curtly, jotting down the rule.

"I'm not agreeing to any alcohol rules."

"Santana, this is supposed to be a group effort."

"It is, but I'm just going over your initial list and I'm not agreeing to any rules about alcohol. If I can get my underaged hands on a beer and want to drink it, I will."

"I found a great place for IDs." Finn said with a smile and pulled his wallet out tossing a small card across to Santana.

"Finn! Where did you get that? When did you get that?" Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.

"When I went looking for jobs the other day I was talking to a kid at the gym, he told me where to go. Fifty bucks." He shrugged. "I can take you."

"I don't need a fake ID."

"Of course you need a fake ID. This is college." Santana said, as she examined Finn's . "Not bad Lurch." she tossed it over to Finn as Rachel picked it up an examined it. "Britts and I will go down there with you today. You should come too Berry."

Rachel continued to search the ID for imperfections, handing it back to Finn and shaking her head as the food arrived.

"Anyway, what about the music piece?"

"Simple, everyone listens to what they want to in moderation in the living room and kitchen and whatever they want around the rest of the house." Rachel looked skeptical.

"How about the TV in the living room?"

"We should probably come up with a schedule for the big TV for major things, but Rach normally I think we can just kind of go with the flow." he said. Santana and Brittany nodded.

"Well for once I agree."

"I think we need some rules Rachel, but for the most part, I think we kind of have to see what happens." Brittany added.

"Do you have rules you think should be added?"

"Well yeah, I mean obviously we don't have an extra room so if we want anyone to visit and stay, everyone needs to agree."

"I absolutely agree." Rachel said, writing quickly. "So I think with that we can agree that if you ever want Quinn to visit she will be staying in a hotel." Santana opened her mouth to respond but Brittany elbowed her and shook her head, knowing it wasn't the time for that discussion. "What about visitors?"

Brittany shrugged. "I think we have to see how that goes."

"Yeah, it depends on the circumstances." Finn said.

From there they were able to agree on a few more basic rules without stirring up too much trouble amongst themselves. They stuck to the basics, agreeing to alternate grocery shopping for the household, splitting up cleaning duties and promising to always knock and wait for permission before entering each other's rooms.

"Now that we have that settled, I just wanted to talk about the other items that I had read about that are supposed to really help us all maintain healthy relationships with each other." Santana swallowed and internally counted to ten to prevent herself from commenting. "Two couples living together can certainly be challenging as you can imagine and most articles I've read suggest household dinners at least once a week. I was thinking we could all take turns cooking."

"I can't cook." Brittany said, shaking her head. "You don't want me to try and cook."

"Me neither." said Finn.

"Well, I mean I'm sure we can help, maybe Santana and I can alternate and sometimes we can just order in." she suggested. Santana looked quickly to Brittany who glared at her with a slight nod and she scowled.

"Fine, that sounds like it could work out, I guess." she shrugged. "I mean we all have to eat."

"Fantastic!" Rachel smiled broadly. "The other thing that's highly recommended is a weekly date night."

"A what?"

"Date night. You now, as two couples we'd both find something to do together once a week. I already have a million of exciting ideas already so don't worry."

"You want Britt and me to go out with you and the cabbage patch kid over here once a week? To do all kinds of 'exciting' things so that we can have double dates? You're kidding right?"

"Absolutely not, it's a great way for us to explore the city, spend time together as a group, and experience new things with our significant others."

"I think it sounds fun." Brittany shrugged, playing with what was left on her plate.

"Excuse me?" Santana said.

"I think it sounds like fun. I like dates."

"Yes me too Brittany, when it's you and I going on them."

"Whatever, it wouldn't kill us to hang out together every once in a while and a double dates sound like a good time."

"I'm fine with it." Finn said.

"As if you have an opinion of your own about anything." Santana said, stifling a laugh. "Your basically Berry's sock puppet."

"Santana!" Brittany warned and Santana looked over to her. "Come on Santana, please?"

"Fine!" she said angrily. "Fine...but I'm not letting you pick all the dates." she said pointing to Rachel. "If we're doing this then each person gets to pick."

"But-"

"No Rachel, I think that's more than fair." Finn said and she let out a huff of annoyance.

"Okay, then we'll each have a turn. But I'm starting. It was my idea."

"Exactly why you should go last, for subjecting us to misery." she rolled her eyes and signaled for the check. "Whatever, you go first, Brittany goes second, then Finn. I'll go last. This way it's even."

"Great. What night should date night be? Saturdays?"

"Oh no! You are not taking over my weekends." Santana shook her head. "Tuesday or Wednesday. Not like we can't move it. Why do you have to plan everything?" she asked with frustration.

"It's just easier." Rachel stated. "There's also one last thing I read about how we should all find different things to do with each other separately as well. You know, we should all spend some one on one time together." Santana's took a deep breath.

"Don't push your luck with me Berry. I've agreed to your group dinners and your ridiculous date nights. Under no circumstances am I having solo play dates with you and Hudson."

"But Santana-"

"Rachel." Brittany said, shaking her head. "I think we made really good progress today." she said encouragingly and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Fine."

"Do you really want to hang out with only me Rachel? Seriously? Do you honestly think that's a good idea?" she asked as Rachel's thoughts flashed to the amount of times Santana had to be restrained from attacking her throughout the years.

"Yeah, on second thought, maybe we should hold off on that." she said nodding nervously.

"Exactly." she said, throwing money down for herself and Brittany. "Now come on, let's go get changed and Finn can take us to get IDs." Rachel opened her mouth to protest. "No! You're getting an ID, if I'm going to go on your absurd date nights, there _will_ be alcohol involved."

Rachel sighed in defeat, putting her own money down, before joining them on their quest for fake IDs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. I'm halfway into the next chapter already so it should be up fairly soon. Enjoy! :-)

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana had spent the majority of Saturday and the following rainy Sunday getting themselves settled, doing some basic grocery shopping, and just adjusting to life in the new apartment in general. After their lunch and trip to get their IDs things had run as smoothly as could be expected, mostly because the couples had both kept busy on their own, apart from watching a movie together Saturday night. Much to Finn's dismay it looked like he was going to be constantly outvoted when it came to romantic comedies.<p>

Monday morning soon rolled around and they all sat at the breakfast table with an order from the bagel shop down the block as they discussed plans for the day.

"I'm heading over to NYU, I need to fill out a couple things and get my student ID." Santana said.

"Ugh, why can't you do that another day? It's beautiful today and I really want to walk around Central Park and go to the zoo." Brittany pouted.

"I told you Britt - there's only a week left before school starts and I want to get it over with so I can be free to explore the city a bit before I get too busy." Brittany continued to pout. "It's not going to take all day. We can go later."

"What about you Rachel?" Brittany asked, ignoring the last comment.

"Actually funny you should ask" Rachel said and Santana immediately eyed her suspiciously, knowing that she was going to try and get them to do something they didn't want to do. "I actually want to get ahead of myself for when school starts next week. There's this production of Les Miserables at a theater in New Jersey that I want to get to. I was able to find a ticket online yesterday. One of the professors at Julliard does work there over the summer and I want to introduce myself to make an early impression."

"Jersey? How you getting there?" Santana asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I had to ask you."

"I'm not driving you to New Jersey. Absolutely not."

"That wasn't even what I was going to ask!" Rachel protested.

"Then what?"

"I want to go alone to talk to the professor anyway. I was thinking maybe you would consider lending me your car."

"Have you lost the small shred of sanity that you previously possessed?" She asked, looking at Rachel like she had 6 heads. "No way, no how. My car is not going to be up for sharing. You should have brought your own."

"Santana it's not practical to have a car in the city. Most people don't do it because you don't need one. It was an extra cost that I decided wasn't necessary."

"Yet here you are needing a car and you haven't even been here for 2 weeks." Santana said with a smirk. "Not happening Berry." Rachel sighed. "No one drives my car."

"I've driven your car." Brittany shrugged and Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're different. Look, I don't trust anyone with my car, especially not you in a huge city that you've never even driven in, Rachel." she said returning to her bagel.

"I'm actually a very good driver. I have a perfect driving record and I promise to take excellent care and leave you with a full tank of gas." Santana sighed. "Please, I'll owe you one."

"You'd owe me a lot more than 'one' Berry." she shook her head.

"San come on, you know Rachel is like super responsible." Brittany said.

"No."

"I'll do your end of the chores and all the grocery shopping for a week." She pleaded. "And you can veto anything I want to watch on the big TV." Santana considered this for a moment.

"Two weeks, mine _and _Brittany's chores, including laundry." she said, thinking for another moment. "And I don't have to hear any Barbara for those two weeks either."

"That's unreasonable! I just want to borrow your car for a few hours!"

"I guess you don't want to borrow it that badly then." Santana shrugged, with a smirk while she sipped her coffee.

"You're insufferable!" Rachel said, slamming down her own cup of coffee. "Fine! I'll do it."

"If my car comes back with so much as a scratch on it, you're dead." Santana said, walking over to grab her keys and slide them over to Rachel.

"I still want to go to Central Park." Brittany said sadly.

"I'll go with you." Finn shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

"Really?" Brittany said, her face lighting up before falling again. "Are you going to feel bad if I go without you San?" Santana hesitated for a minute, wondering if they were really the best pairing to go running around a new and tremendous city, but she shook it off.

"It's fine. We'll have plenty of other days to go. But I should be done by noon, so why don't I meet you over by the zoo at about 1 and we can do that part together? I'll call you."

"That's perfect. I'll go get changed and we can get going, okay Finn?" she said.

"Yep." she gave Santana, who was gathering up her things to leave, a quick kiss.

"See you in a bit. Have fun." Santana smiled kissing her once more. "Take care of my girl Frankenteen. And you" she pointed at Rachel "take care of my car!" she said before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel offered to drop Finn and Brittany off at the entrance to the park, thinking that them trying to navigate the subways on their own might not be the best idea just yet. They gladly accepted and within a few minutes were happily walking through the park as she headed north towards the bridge to New Jersey.<p>

"It's beautiful here." Brittany said with a smile as she looked around. "We didn't get to spend enough time here during Nationals in junior year."

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. This huge park in the middle of the crazy city."

"I love it. I'm going to start coming here all the time. I want to live by it one day, so I can just walk here whenever I want."

"So Rachel and Santana have gone a whole 2 days without trying to kill each other." he smiled as they took a random trail.

"Yeah! I know! They'll be fine...I'm sure they'll be some bad days but I think they'll be ok."

"Hope so. Once school starts going we'll see how it will really be...and date nights..."

"Oh yeah, that's Wednesday. What's Rachel planning?"

"No idea." he shrugged. "I just hope it's something that doesn't make Santana want to kill her." Brittany laughed.

"You never know, but let's hope not."

"Are you excited to start school?"

"Yeah. Totally. I can't wait!" she smiled broadly before frowning. "Are you sad because everyone is starting school besides you?" He sighed.

"I feel a little bit like a loser, but you know...I'm still trying to figure everything out. I've been looking at schools, but I just...I don't know if school is really for me. I don't think that's what Rachel wants to hear."

"Well, you should really do what you want to do Finn." she said nonchalantly.

"You don't think it's important for Rachel and to be on the same page?" Brittany furrowed her eyebrows.

"What book are you guys reading?" He shook his head.

"No, I mean you don't think Rachel and I should agree on our future?" She shrugged.

"I mean, yeah obviously with some things but this is really about you. I mean it's your career and stuff, you should have a say." He sighed heavily.

"Look, don't tell Rachel but when we first got here I took a city test, for the fire department." Brittany raised her eyebrows and stopped walking.

"You want to be a fireman?"

"Maybe. I mean, I just can't see myself doing something where I'm going to need to go to school for a long time. I'm not cut out for office work or anything like that. I think I'd like that, you know helping people." Brittany nodded, processing the information. "I thought about taking the test to be a cop but you need two years of school and I don't even know if I could do that. High school was hard enough. Plus my dad was a soldier, he was out there working to save people. The army isn't for me but I feel like maybe this is a way to carry on his legacy."

"You should do it then Finn." she said seriously.

"I mean, I'm thinking about it. I have time. It's going to be a while before they start calling people. I just don't know what Rachel will think, but I'm pretty sure she's going to really hate it."

"Well, listen, I'm not going to tell her Finn. It's none of my business so I won't get involved, but you should talk to her. I mean, secrets in a relationship can be really damaging."

"She's already going to be mad I just took the test without telling her."

"So how mad will she be when she finds out the day before you start?" she asked and he groaned.

"Even more mad." he said resignedly. "But still, I'm going to give it a while, think about if it's what I really want and let her get settled in with school. For now I'm waiting on a callback from that gym. I have a good feeling about it."

"Score, will you be able to let Santana and me work out for free?" she asked with a laugh.

"Probably at a discount." he chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Come on Finn, where are you?" Rachel said in a panic, calling his phone for what had to be the 10th time as she stood somewhere on the fringe of Harlem next to Santana's car which she had just crashed into a pole hard enough to deploy the airbags. "Damnit!" she said, trying Brittany again, but getting no answer. After 10 minutes of excessive phone calls she finally knew she had to bite the bullet, scrolling down to Santana's name. She took a deep breath before hitting send.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana was exploring a bit around NYU, having picked up her ID and filling out some paperwork with relative ease. She grabbed some of the course catalogues and fliers before heading over to check out the library. It was still only 11AM and she had some time to kill before meeting up with Brittany and Finn. As she opened the door, she heard her phone go off in her bag and stepped back outside to see it was Rachel. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the phone.<p>

"Are you lost already?"

"Santana! Thank God," Rachel said in a panicked voice, causing Santana to furrow her brow. "I've been trying Finn and Brittany for the past 10 minutes but they must not hear their phones."

"What's going on?" Santana asked anxiously.

"Well...the thing is...I um,"

"Spit it out!"

"I have a bit of a problem."

"And that's _my _problem because?"

"Well, you see I kind of...I crashed."

"Excuse me?"

"I dropped Finn and Brittany at the park because I didn't want them to take the train and I was taking the streets uptown when this horse and carriage came literally out of nowhere! I swerved to avoid it and I kind of ran up on a pole." she said quickly.

"My car Berry. You crashed _my _car."

"Well yes, Santana I'm fine thanks for asking!" she huffed.

"What happened to my car Rachel?" she asked evenly.

"I wasn't going that fast but somehow the airbag deployed and now, while I managed to get it somewhat off the curb, it's kind of just...stuck." Santana put a hand over her forehead, trying to contain her anger but it was impossible.

"You deployed my airbags?"

"Just one of them!"

"Still!"

"And you kind of have a flat tire...and a fairly significant dent on the right side now." Santana began storming off in the direction of the apartment as she let out a string of what Rachel could only imagine were obscenities in Spanish. "So I kind of need help."

"Of course you do!" she spat. "I should have never have given you my car keys. I knew this was a terrible idea!"

"I am so, so sorry Santana. I'll call my dads and have them pay whatever you need."

"You are SO lucky I'm not near you right now!" she was fuming. "Did you call a tow truck?"

"I didn't know who to call and -"

"I have AAA, tell me exactly where you are. I'll call them on my way."

After getting the information from Rachel and threatening her life, she hung up and dialed the auto service as she waved her hands around trying to hail a cab. A few minutes later, a tow truck was on it's way and she was on her way uptown as well.

Realizing she clearly wouldn't be meeting Finn and Brittany, she tried calling Brittany's cell, getting voicemail a few times before she picked up.

"Hey baby, are you done early?"

"I'm done with school stuff yes, but now I have a whole other problem. Where has your phone been?"

"Sorry it was on silent in my bag. What's wrong?" she said picking up on the anger in Santana's voice instantly.

"Oh nothing big Britt," she said sarcastically, "Berry just crashed my car into a fucking pole!" Brittany gasped.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!" she said. "I'm going to kill that midget, I swear to god, when I see her I'm going to go ALL Lima Heights on her. She won't know what hit her."

"San, honey, calm down, that's not the best idea right now."

"_What happened?" _she heard Finn.

"Tell him his girlfriend is a dead woman!" she screamed as Brittany relayed the story to Finn.

"_Is Rachel okay?"_

"Of course his little hobbit is fine. It's my CAR that it in trouble! She managed to do some real damage - my airbag deployed, I have a flat and I'm assuming there's a huge ass dent in it." she sighed with frustration. "Listen, you guys need to get up there. We'll have to do the zoo another day. I'm afraid I'll kill her without you around." she said the last part through gritted teeth. "I'll text you the address so you have it."

"Okay, okay, we'll find our way out of here."

"Oh and why isn't the moron you're with picking up his phone?" Brittany relayed the question.

"_Oh, I must have left it home. Oops."_

"Figures. Brittany just keep yours where you can hear it in case, okay?"

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." Brittany said looking around and furrowing her brow. Just as soon as I can figure out where we're going." Santana sighed.

"I'll call you in a bit."

"Okay, but don't kill Rachel. Please?"

"I"ll try but I'm not making any promises."

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes later Santana was exiting the cab and approaching her car, ignoring Rachel to survey the damage.<p>

"Son of a bitch." she yelled, stomping on the ground as she saw the huge dent on the passenger side and the flat tire with a bent rim. "For a fender bender you sure managed to do a ton of damage!" she screamed.

"Would you rather have me hit the horse?" Rachel said and Santana turned around, Rachel's eyes widening.

"Do you really want to start with me right now?" Santana said between gritted teeth. "Really, would you like to have this conversation Miss 'I have a perfect driving record'?"

"No thank you." Rachel backed down meekly. "I am really sorry Santana. I just...nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I already called my dads about paying for everything." Santana just shook her head and sighed in frustration.

"If I have to report this to my insurance, my rate will be ridiculous. My father will kill me."

"I'll take care of it, I told you. My dads are angry but they understand."

"Whatever." she said. "Here's the tow truck driver let's just get this taken care of." After talking with the driver and signing papers, she watched as her car was hooked up to the back of the truck. Her phone began to buzz and she looked down to see Brittany's name. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Well..." Brittany said tentatively.

"Well what?" Santana asked, frustrated. "What happened now?"

"Finn and I are kind of...lost. There's just so many trails here and we were trying to get up to the street where the train is so we didn't have to waste money on a cab and..." she paused.

"Britt?"

"Crap."

"What?" Brittany sighed.

"My phone is dying."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Not really? I forgot to charge it last night."

"So I'm about to get in a tow truck with Rachel and my beat up car and you and Finn are lost in Central Park with no cell phones, is that right?"

"Kind of..." Brittany said cautiously.

"Kind of?"

"No, I mean it's right."

"UGH!" Santana said. "Can this day get any worse? Where are you in the park?"

"By a field?" Brittany said and Santana groaned.

"Well maybe we should just try and go home?" She asked, trying her best not to upset Santana anymore than she already was.

"Just..." she said, covering her face with her free hand. "just stay there, Berry and I will come and meet up with you guys after we drop the car off. It will be an hour or two, but just get to the zoo, okay?"

"Okay..." she said skeptically.

"You have no idea where the zoo is do you?"

"No, not really." she said honestly. "But we'll find it."

"Just, ask someone if you have to."

"Yeah, we'll get there. We'll see you in a little-"

"Britt?" Santana asked, looking at her phone to see the call had ened. "Shit!"

"What happened?"

"Brittany's phone died and she and your idiot boyfriend are lost in Central Park without a phone."

"Where is Finn's phone?"

"He forgot it home." she said, shaking her head as Rachel closed her eyes in frustration. "I told them to meet us by the zoo in an hour or two so we'll have to add to our fun by going to look for them once we've dropped the car off."

"That's just great. I knew that was a bad idea, they haven't had a chance to learn the city at all yet."

"This is just so unbelievable! If it wasn't for you and your terrible driving skills, I would have been there with them already!" she yelled. "This is punishment. The universe is punishing me. The **one** time I actually attempt to do a good deed and lend you my car, you had to go and crash it!"

"Santana-"

"Don't! Just...don't even speak right now! It just makes me want to strangle you even more than I do on a normal day!"

"You girls ready to go?" the driver asked, walking over to where they stood.

"Yes, let's get this over with." she said as they climbed in the truck and headed towards a garage closer to their apartment.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were on the subway making their way uptown again towards the park. They'd hardly spoken since getting in the truck and that combined with the desire to find Brittany were the only things that were keeping Santana's anger in check. Rachel, meanwhile, could hardly stand the tense silence any longer. Somewhere about halfway through their train ride she finally spoke.<p>

"This silence is eerily frightening. Are you like plotting my death or something?"

"Something like that." Santana said curtly, continuing to look straight ahead.

"Santana, I've told you, I'm really sorry. It was an accident."

"Doesn't make it okay." she spit. "I'm more mad at myself than anyone right now, for ever letting myself remotely trust you to drive my car through a city you know nothing about!"

"I know **plenty **about New York."

"You know plenty about Broadway plays. You know nothing about the city itself."

"I've done a substantial amount of research."

"You and your research." she rolled her eyes. "Clearly you have absolutely no idea of how traffic operates."

"I can't apologize to you any more times. I'm going to take care of it and promise to honor all of the things I promised to do for you in exchange for lending me the car. What more do I have to do for you to get over it?"

"What more?" she finally turned to look at her, with narrowed eyes. "First, you need to back the fuck off me and stop trying to force me to get over the fact that you just crashed my 3 month old car. Second, focus on finding Brittany and that oaf you call a boyfriend. And third, just shut up and let it pass a little!" she said loudly enough where the other passengers turned to look and she glared at them, muttering in Spanish once more. Rachel looked around embarrassedly and her shoulders sank.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Don't act like you don't hate me just as much." Santana said.

"So much for a good start." Rachel said sadly. "I was just hoping we could get off on the right foot, get along, maintain a decent friendship while we live together." she shrugged. "I'm sorry if that thought is so ridiculous to you.

"It **is** ridiculous. It's ridiculous because that implies that you and I are friends, which we aren't. We never have been and I'm pretty sure we never will be so maybe you should just grow up, find some other losers to associate with and get over it!" she snapped harshly and Rachel swallowed looking defeated.

"The four of us moved to this big city together, I just thought it made sense for us to stick together."

"Well you thought wrong. That's the beauty of this big city, you can find plenty of other people to force your torturous idea of friendship on! You've been trying with me for 3 years, maybe you should finally learn that it's never going to happen!"

"If that's how you feel." she said meekly, looking down at her hands. "We'll work together to find Finn and Brittany now, but I'll back off."

Santana sighed and fell back into her seat, unwillingly feeling heavy guilt for the last comments. She knew she was a bitch and that she often took it too far, but Rachel just seemed to know exactly how to push her buttons and infuriate her. Closing her eyes and taking a calming breath she knew she'd need to apologize later but right now she was far to angry and decided to focus her thoughts on the task at hand.

"_Please Brittany, just be at the zoo so this nightmare day can end._" she thought to herself, hoping that maybe just this one piece would go smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So I said I was going to have this up quicker and then I got a little stuck. This chapter feels like a little bit of filler for me, but I really wanted to touch on some of the things in here to set it up for later. Next chapter will include their first group date night and they'll be starting school/getting more settled so I feel like things will really start rolling a bit more. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"The zoo?" the man with a Park's Department shirt said. "You're totally on the wrong side."<p>

"Of course we are." Brittany said in defeat.

"Look, you have to follow the Reservoir all the way down. Once you get to the other side, just keep following it down, eventually you'll see signs for the zoo, after you pass Shakespeare Garden and the Castle."

"Follow the what?"

"This big lake over here." he said pointing. "That's the Reservoir. Follow it till you get to the end and keep going past Shakespeare Garden and the castle. The zoo is on 63rd street, but you have to get to across the park going that way too." he said pointing to his left. They nodded. "If you get lost, ask someone else." he said, not certain they were grasping all of the information he was giving them.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled and turned with finn to start walking further along the water.

"Shakespeare had a garden?" Finn said looking at the sign and scrunching up his face in confusion. "In New York? I thought he lived in England." Brittany shrugged.

"Maybe he had a place here too."

"Makes sense." Finn nodded.

"There's a castle here?"

"I guess."

"I didn't think New York had royalty." she said excitedly. "But that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess it is." he said with a smile, as they kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Of course they're not here!" Santana says in frustration, sitting on a bench by the zoo.<p>

"Give them a few minutes Santana." Santana sighed.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. This place is huge, and there's lots of different trails. They don't have cell phones. Honestly, they could be anywhere."

"Finn _is_ awful with directions." Rachel said skeptically.

"Yeah, they're not exactly Brittany's strong point either."

"Well, I'm sure they'll find their way here eventually. They'll ask people and look at the maps." Santana shook her head.

"I feel like we should look for them, but then if they actually do get here it's useless." She thought for a moment. "Unless one of us goes and one stays."

"At this point, I think it would be best if we stayed together. I don't want anyone else being lost."

"That's the only way this makes sense. One of us has to stick around to see if they show up! How dumb are you?"

"I understand your point Santana, but I still think splitting up would be a bad decision. God forbid one of our phones dies or something. Then what?"

"Clearly we'd just meet back _here_at the zoo entrance. It's actually pretty logical." Santana snapped. "And my phone is not dying." she added with an eye roll.

"Fine, then I'll go look for them and you stay here."

"What?" she shook her head. "No way. You sit here, I'll go find Britts."

"And Finn." Santana shrugged.

"Yeah, somehow I'm not so concerned about that part. One less headache for me." she said with her best fake smile.

"Well, there's the first reason why I should go." Rachel said angrily.

"Oh, there's more than one?"

"Yes, I actually have an idea of where things are in this park. I was here last week while Finn was looking for a job and I studied the map for some time before coming." she stated factually.

"I can find my way around just fine." she shot back, nearing Rachel menacingly.

"Doubtful. Regardless, I'm not sitting around the zoo entrance while you go running around Central Park on your own."

"Oh yes, because that's just what I'll be doing, running around and sightseeing. You seriously need professional help Berry." she spat.

"I didn't suggest that, just that it's not the best idea for you to go off on your own."

"Well you just wrecked my fucking car and that wasn't the best idea either so I don't think you really get a say in things right now!"

"Don't bring that into this situation! This has nothing to do with the car, it's about finding Finn and Brittany! You were the one who said we should focus on the task at hand for now." Rachel yelled, losing her patience.

"Don't start with me or I swear I'll send you back to the land of leprechauns where you belong!"

"You know those little disparaging nicknames you use are getting old! They're not even funny."

"Well they amuse me." Santana said with a smirk.

"Look, we're either going together or I'm going alone." Rachel said, exasperated by their entire day of arguing at this point.

* * *

><p>After walking around for a few hours and getting sidetracked by the garden and castle, Finn and Brittany continued on in their quest to get to the zoo.<p>

"Losing track of time was a really bad move. Santana's not going to be happy at all." Brittany frowned.

"Yeah...we probably should have been paying more attention, but there's just so much to see here." he said while furrowing his brow in thought. "I just hope she hasn't killed Rachel yet."

"We have to be getting closer to the zoo right? That last parks guy said it wasn't that far."

"I think so."

"Pretty disappointing that there's really no one living in that castle." she said, as they continued on.

"I did think it would be kind of weird for royalty to be living in the park." he admitted.

"I'd love to live in the park." Brittany said with a shrug. "This place is awesome."

"It is pretty cool I guess."

"Oh look, Strawberry Fields." she pointed to a sign. "The guy said we'd pass that."

"I love strawberries." Finn smiled dreamily at the thought.

"We probably shouldn't stop again." Brittany said skeptically. "I mean, he said we still have to get across the park going that way." she said pointing left.

"Yeah...you're probably right."

* * *

><p>"I hope you know I'd really like to kill you right now." Santana said, walking briskly, with Rachel trying to keep up pace.<p>

"It's better we stay together. We'll go check back at the zoo after looking around for a while. Once they get there they'll wait anyhow."

"You're just intent on torturing me."

"Yes, because what I want to do is spend more time with you today of all days when all you've done is berate and insult me." she pretended to be deep in thought. "Oh way, how is that different from any other day?"

"Four words dwarf – 'you wrecked my car'!" she said, turning around. "I've asked you a million times, so please for the sake of your personal safety – shut up! Unless you have an idea on where we might find them, I don't want to hear it." she turned back and moved to look at a map. Rachel sighed and moved to stand next to her, looking over it as well.

"Did Brittany give you any indication of where they might have been?" Rachel asked evenly, trying to put the argument aside for the moment as suggested.

"Oh yeah, a field." Santana said between gritted teeth as she gave Rachel a sarcastic smile.

"Well, that certainly doesn't narrow it down." she said, thinking. "There are a lot of big fields. I wonder how far out of their way they went." Santana shook her head and ran her fingers over her brow.

"This is a lost cause. We have no idea where they are. They could be absolutely anywhere."

"I'll admit it does seem like a lot right now, but I'd hope they're at least in the general area by now."

"Once can only hope."

"Come on, let's look around some of these spots." she pointed at some of the nearby attraction on the map.

After another 30 minutes of walking around and minimal bickering since they mostly kept silent, Santana finally heard something that made her perk up instantly.

"I wonder why it's called the sheep meadow if there are no sheep there." she heard a familiar voice from the other side of a shrub and turned to Rachel.

"Brittany!" she said, picking up her pace to cross over to the path that lead them to where it was coming from. "Britt!" she yelled in relief, seeing her girlfriend walking with Finn in the direction of the zoo. "Britt!"

"Hey!" Brittany said, her face breaking into a huge smile as she caught sight of her girlfriend and Rachel. She ran over towards them, Finn trailing behind and threw her arms around Santana's neck.

"Oh thank god." Santana said, squeezing her eyes in relief that everything was under control at least temporarily. She let out a deep breath and pulled back. "This has been an awful day." Brittany pouted her lip out in sympathy.

"I'm sorry. How bad is the car?" she asked and Santana just shook her head.

"It's bad enough. It's in the shop." Brittany nodded. "We have to wait till Monday for estimates. My dad is going to flip if he finds out."

"Yeah, I know, your graduation present." she said sadly, hugging Santana once more. "I'm sure they'll fix it for you. We'll figure it out." Santana just nodded, relaxing into the hug.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked Rachel, giving her a once over.

"I'm fine." she smiled, sadly. "I did okay, but the car did not." He frowned.

"She must be pissed. Sorry we got lost and you got stuck spending all that extra time with her." Rachel just shrugged, defeated.

"It wasn't ideal, but it's okay. You didn't do it on purpose." He nodded, hugging her and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Well, cars are replaceable, I'm just glad your okay."

"Thanks." she said, feeling a little bit of the tension dissolve.

"Are you guys heading back?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Finn nodded looking to Rachel. "You're ready to go home right?"

"Absolutely."

"Yeah, I want to have a glass of wine and decompress a little." Santana said letting out a deep breath. "Let's go."

"We can definitely come back here right?" Brittany asked hopefully. "Like both of us? There's so much cool stuff to see."

"Of course Britt." Santana said grabbing her hand as they walked towards an exit. "We have forever to come back here, plus I owe you a trip to the zoo." she smiled as Brittany pumped her fist in triumph.

* * *

><p>After ordering dinner Santana and Brittany headed into their room to watch a movie and relax a little and Finn and Rachel settled in to flick through channels in the living room. A little while after the movie was done Santana headed out to grab a glass of water and saw Rachel on the couch watching Friends repeats on the couch by herself and sighed before approaching.<p>

"Hey." she said sitting on the loveseat and putting her glass on the table.

"Hi." Rachel said, glancing over. "Come to berate me further about your car? Or just to re-enforce the fact that you have no interest in associating with me?" she asked uninterestedly as she focused her eyes on the TV. Santana frowned and took a deep breath.

"Actually I came to...apologize." Rachel snapped her head towards her in confusion.

"To what?"

"Look, I know I went a little far on the train before. I don't hate you and I'm sorry I was so harsh about our relationship."

"You are?" Rachel asked, shocked. Finn approached from the bathroom but hung back in the hallway when he caught a bit of the conversation, not wanting to interrupt something that actually sounded positive from the two.

"Yeah...I mean..." she sighed, trying to find the right words. "Look Berry, you know we're both really different in a lot of ways and you drive me absolutely insane most of the time, but I don't hate you. We are roommates okay? And to some degree you were kind of right – we do have to stick together somewhat. But I can't promise we're ever going to be good friends and I certainly can't promise we're not going to have big fights. In fact, I can promise you we are going to have big fights." She shrugged.

"I understand that Santana. And I understand maybe when it comes to you and I that I need to adjust my expectations and even back off a little bit."

"I don't know how it's all going to go down Rachel, and I don't want to sit and get into some in depth emotional discussion about or relationship right now, but I do know I took it too far today and I'm trying to grow up and be a little more mature, so I know I owe you an apology."

"Well apology accepted Santana." Rachel said carefully, not wanting to push Santana in the wrong direction. "I appreciate it."

"It doesn't mean I'm any less angry about my car." Santana said sternly and Rachel looked down. She took a breath. "But just give me some time to cool down okay? Before you were just going on and it was just adding to how angry I was about the car and I just...lost it." Rachel nodded. "And stop apologizing because it just makes me...more aggravated." she said shaking her head and sighing.

"I can do that." Rachel said, proceeding cautiously once more. "I understand if you want to cancel our group date night this week. If you're not ready to get into hanging out I mean." Santana just shook her head.

"No, I don't want to do that. Well, I kinda do but Brittany is really looking forward to it." she said with a small smile. "She can't wait to do hers next week. It'll be fine." Rachel smiled. "Plus, I mean, no matter how I feel, we have to find some way to make this work – be civil. This is college, we should all be having fun."

"I have to say Santana, the effect this relationship has on you is quite refreshing." Rachel said, testing the waters. Santana just shrugged casually.

"Brittany has that effect on people."

"You really love her, huh?"

"Of course." Satana said, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head. "I know you think I'm this big bitch Berry, but high school wasn't any easier for me than it was for you. It was just hard in different ways." She frowned. "And I took a lot of my frustrations out on people." she shook her head to clear it, mentally kicking herself for falling into this conversation with Rachel of all people.

"I understand." Rachel said quietly. Santana just sighed.

"Listen, I'm going to go grab some water. Brittany wants to watch another movie and she's probably getting impatient." Rachel nodded, as Santana stood, picking up the glass once more. "We're going to go out for the day to the park and the zoo tomorrow and probably do dinner or something. But Wednesday, you're going to have to come to the shop with me and figure out the car."

"Of course." Rachel said. "I talked to my dads again, they're going to figure it out so you're insurance isn't affected. I promise."

"You know you're never borrowing my car again, right?" she said and Rachel nodded quickly. "Night."

"Goodnight Santana." Rachel said, before sitting back and processing the conversation she just had. Santana grabbed water and brushed by Finn to go back into her room.

"You're never taking Brittany anywhere alone again." she said as she made her way into the room and he rolled his eyes as he moved to sit next to Rachel.

"Did I just overhear what I think I overheard?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said in shock. "I think Santana just apologized to me and we had a conversation that was both substantial and civil."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I have no idea. But I don't think I should question it."

"You're probably right." he said wide eyed. "She really lost it on you huh?"

"She did. Really bad." Rachel frowned. "She had a right to be angry this time though. I just want it to be Wednesday so we can settle this with her car and hopefully we can put this to bed for good."

"Yeah." he said. "I know."

"You know we talked so much about me, how was your day, apart from being lost?"

"It was good." Finn smiled. "It was cool to check out the park some."

"How was Brittany?"

"Good, you know," he shrugged. "she's Brittany. We had some good talks though."

"About what?" Rachel smiled and Finn swallowed, not wanting to get into some of the talks they had.

"Oh nothing too big – the city, our plans."

"Your plans?" Rachel asked, curiously. "I haven't heard much about them myself."

"Not much to tell, just the gym job, hope that comes through." Rachel eyed him curiously. "What about a more...permanent career?"

"I don't know Rachel, I'm still thinking about it."

"So what did you discuss today?"

"Mostly Brittany's stuff and that I'd be looking around at jobs and school. Like I said, nothing too deep." She looked at him skeptically but eventually sighed and turned back to the TV, only to turn back once more.

"Finn, I know you're excited about this gym job, but you can't do it forever. I mean, you know you're going to need something else if we're going to live in New York together."

"Of course, Rachel." he said with a sigh. "I get it, but I'm just getting settled here and I want to get something under my belt. Find a job, start making some money and establish myself a little bit first."

"And that's understandable but if you're going to try and get into a school by the Spring semester you're going to need to start applying soon. I can help you look at schools if you want."

"I don't know. I'm still not sure how I feel about school Rach." She looked taken aback.

"Finn, you know how important it is. What else are you going to do?"

"I don't know Rachel, but there are other options. I'll figure it out." he said with a gentle sigh.

"Well you should start thinking about it soon."

"I will." he said putting his arm around her and squeezed her close. "I promise. But I think today had plenty of excitement without factoring my future into it. It's been a crazy day and right now I just want to cuddle and watch some TV with you so we can just relax." he said and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I'll figure it out more soon. I swear." he said.

"Okay." she said kissing him once more before snuggling into his side to watch more Friends.

* * *

><p>"What took so long?" Brittany asked with a scrunched up face. "I was about to come looking for you."<p>

"Sorry," Santana said, settling into her side of the bed. "I saw Rachel watching TV and I needed to talk to her for a minute."

"Did you guys get into another fight?" Brittany said looking a little nervously.

"No." Santana smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. In fact, believe it or not I apologized to her."

"You what?" Brittany said, looking at Santana with a mix of shock and confusion.

"I took it a little hard on her in the train on the way to find you guys today like I told you. But it was pretty bad. I was so angry about the car and she was just being so...Rachel. And I blew up and said some things I shouldn't have. I kind of implied I hated her." Brittany winced.

"But you apologized?" Santana nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I just told her I didn't hate her and that I got carried away. You know, I don't know if we're ever going to be best BFFs, but you were right when you said that we need to make this work." Brittany smiled widely and pecked Santana's lips.

"I'm so proud of you." Santana blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to make sure our college life doesn't suck."

"I know!" Brittany smiled and put her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "And I'm super proud of you for it!" She said and pecked her on the cheek. Santana looked down and thought for a minute.

"I actually got into kind of a serious conversation with her. Just for a minute before I remembered who I was talking to."

"You did? About what?" she asked, brushing the hair out of Santana's eyes gently.

"She just said you have a postiive effect on me and I agreed." she shrugged. "I kind of told her how hard it was in high school...you know, hiding." Brittany nodded with a warm smile. "But then I remembered it was Berry and I bailed."

"She's not actually that bad once you give her a shot Santana."

"Yeah well," she said, lying back agains the headboard as Brittany did the same next to her. "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. But I did tell her date night was still on." she said.

"Yeay!" Brittany clapped. "I'm so excited! I wonder what she has planned." Santana sighed heavily.

"I'm sure it'll be something that's absolutely excruciating."

"You never know!"

"Britt, we're talking about Rachel Berry. Believe me. I know." she said.

"I can't wait for mine."

"What are you planning?"

"It's a surprise!" Santana smiled. "I'll tell you next week though. Once I figure it all out."

"Okay. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Whatever yours are I hope." Brittany said with a grin.

"I thought maybe we could go back to the park and do that zoo thing, just you and me. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds awesome!" Brittany said.

"We can head out in the afternoon and go to the zoo, walk around the park a little bit and then go for dinner."

"That sounds absolutely perfect." Brittany said kissing her softly. "It'll be like a date."

"Exactly. Today was so stressful, I just want to spend tomorrow with you away from this apartment and the hobbit and her giant." Brittany looked at her with a disapproving frown. "Hey, I took a big step today, I can call them whatever I want."

"Fine." Brittany agreed with a roll of her eyes. "But I still think you should work on it."

"Whatever, one step at a time. For now, I just want to concentrate on you and tomorrow and having fun before we start school next week. If we stick around here, I might just end up attacking Rachel again. I'm still really pissed at her about my car."

"I know honey, but it's all going to get fixed soon. Rachel swore she'd fix it."

"She better."

"She will." Brittany said. "But you're right, let's just get out tomorrow and spend the day away from here and forget about all of it for a while." Santana nodded and she kissed her softly, pulling her close before breaking away a few minutes later. "Come on you pick the next movie. You deserve the choice today." she said and Santana laughed, getting up to do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts as always. This took me a little longer to get up because of some internet/power issues, but it's a little bit longer. They're finally starting to settle into their NY life so all of the plot points I have are going to start kicking in a bit more as well. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>"A Broadway walking tour?" Santana asked, unimpressed. "You want us to walk around Broadway and stand outside theaters while some middle aged loser who has seen Les Mis 955 times takes us around and talks about each theater? Are you serious?"<p>

"These walking tours have phenomenal reviews. I've checked several websites, they're supposed to be quite entertaining and extremely educational." Santana furrowed her brow.

"Entertaining for who? Little Broadway wannabes like you? I can't possibly believe they're entertaining for _normal _people."

"And you're a _normal _person_?_" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm a million times more normal than you!" Santana spat.

"I think it sounds cool." Brittany shrugged and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"You think everything here sounds cool." Brittany pouted.

"Maybe because I'm in one of the biggest cities in the world and I want to try all different kinds of things in it." Santana just scoffed.

"Cause you're some big Broadway freak like the hobbit over here." she said sarcastically and motioned her head towards Rachel who just sighed and threw her head back.

"No, I'm not, but I'd like to experience different things. I mean who knows, maybe I'll like it. You don't even give things a chance San. You'll never learn about new things if you close yourself off to everything you don't think is 'cool' enough."

"I'm sorry that I don't find shelling out 25 bucks and hiking around the theater district with a bunch of sweaty tourists to hear about the history of different Broadway shows appealing! Sue me!"

"_Why_ would I ever sue you for that?" Brittany asked with frustration and Santana just gripped the bridge of her nose and took a deep, calming breath.

"Whatever, I just don't think it sounds appealing. I thought the whole point of this was for us all to hang out together and do things that would be enjoyable." she said calmly.

"The point of this is actually for us all to pick different things that we like and share experiences with each other. You know, to bring us closer, expose each other to new things and experience the city together. I'm sure whatever activity you are planning for your night isn't something I'd be jumping to do either." Santana smirked at the thoughts of things she could possibly choose to have them do when she was in control.

"I think it will be cool. I mean it's not my thing either but it can't be that bad." Finn shrugged.

"Is there on original thought in that pea sized brain of yours or are you completely brainwashed by Berry?" Santana asked and Brittany elbowed her, with a warning look.

"It's better than sitting around the house." He said with annoyance. "Maybe everything would be a lot more fun if you didn't complain about absolutely anything that Rachel and I ever suggest." She rolled her eyes again.

"Look, I said I'd go, I'll go. Don't expect me to be happy about it." she said, getting up. "What time are we leaving?"

"It's at 4 o'clock so we should leave here at about quarter after 3." Rachel stated factually. "I've also made us reservations for dinner at a new restaurant close by the here after since the tour is a little over 2 hours."

"What kind of restaurant?" Santana asked.

"A new vegan place opened about 5 blocks away. I'm very excited to try it." Santana just mumbled under her breath in Spanish heatedly as she headed into her room to get ready.

"A vegan place?" Finn asked with a frown.

"Now you're complaining too?"

"I just...couldn't you have picked a regular restaurant with vegan options?" he asked gently. "You know the rest of us like to eat regular food."

"I thought I just explained that this is about getting to know each other and sharing things we all like."

"Right, then I'm sure you won't be upset when I pick a steakhouse when it's my week to choose." he said getting up and heading into their room to shower himself. Rachel sighed dramatically.

"This is a disaster already." Brittany just shrugged and smiled.

"I'm not complaining. I want to try everything." Rachel smiled.

"Well I'm glad someone besides me is able to grasp the spirit of this activity."

"I'm sure it'll be fine once we get there and everything. I'm super excited about date nights. I can't wait to see what everyone has planned."

"What do you have planned for next week?"

"Still working out the details." Brittany smiled. "There's so much to do I'm just trying to figure out which I want to start with."

"We'll let's just hope we're still doing this by this time next week." Rachel said with a defeated sigh.

* * *

><p>Sometime close to 6:30 they were making their way back into a cab to head over towards the restaurant.<p>

"That was the most asinine and torturous experience of my entire life." Santana said, as she fell into the seat and Brittany squeezed into the middle.

"I thought it was fun." Brittany smiled. "I mean I don't really care about all that theater history stuff the guy wouldn't shut up about, but I liked walking around and seeing everything."

"I thought the tour was extremely insightful and very interesting. The guide was fantastic, he had a very rich knowledge of Broadway history. I was quite impressed, what did you think Finn?"

"I kinda zoned out." he said from the front seat. "I don't know it was like every time he talked he was just speaking another language. Like the grown ups in Charlie Brown."

"I love Charlie Brown." Brittany said with a smile.

"Well I'm sorry you all couldn't appreciate the cultural experience of learning Broadway history more." Rachel huffed.

"It was fun anyway." Brittany shrugged.

"No, it wasn't." Santana said pointedly. "It was living hell. It's a million degrees, humid, and I'm starving."

"Well, we'll be at the restaurant any minute." Brittany said.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to taste the exciting, flavorful vegan cuisine." Santana said sarcastically.

"This restaurant is highly rated by some of the best food critics in the city."

"Maybe for other people who enjoy eating wheat grass and tofu."

"There is much more to vegan food than that and I know that you're quite aware. I refuse to justify any more of your complaints with an answer."

"It's okay Berry, just wait until I get you out on my night. We'll have a blast." Santana smirked.

"I'm sure you'll make it a complete and total nightmare for me."

ma"I'm excited for yours San." Brittany said and kissed her cheek. "I'm excited for everyone's though, but yours the most."

"Thanks Britt." Santana said. "And don't worry Rachel. I promise everyone will have a good time."

"I told you it would be a good."

"I admit that it wasn't awful, but it certainly wasn't anywhere I want to go back to."

"You looked like you enjoyed your food."

"I did, but I still don't want to go back. Give me a burger or a steak anyday."

"Seriously." Finn said.

"I'm disappointed that you can't even have real cheese on anything." Brittany shook her head sadly.

"Brittany, cheese is made from milk, which comes from cows, thereby making it vegan."

"That doesn't mean I don't like how it tastes."

"Fine, point taken, no more vegan restaurants. I guess I'll be forced to go try places like that on my own."

"Maybe when you get to school you can meet other crazy PETA freaks to share the experience with." Santana said.

"I can't wait for school to start. I'm looking forward to meeting new people and taking some new dance classes." Brittany said, changing the topic, as they turned the corner. She squeezed Santana's hand tightly. "Are you excited to get to NYU too?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous to be all on my own." she admitted, "But I'm mostly excited to get moving. I can't wait till there's no more school and I can just live my life."

"I'm a little nervous too. I hope I can keep up with the dancers there." Brittany frowned at the thought.

"I'm sure you'll be great Britt, you're an excellent dancer." Santana said squeezing her close. "You're going to do awesome."

"Santana's right. Julliard accepted you and clearly they're confident that you can keep up. I'm sure you'll do great. Plus we'll still try and take our core liberal arts class together."

"Yeah, I hope that works." Brittany said with a smile. "It'll be nice to have at least one class with someone I know."

"Absolutely, but I wouldn't worry Brittany, you're very social. You'll have no trouble meeting tons of new people I'm sure." Rachel replied, not missing a sudden flash of nervousness that seemed to flash across Santana's face before she very quickly shook it off.

"Yeah Britt, even I have to agree with Berry on this one. You're totally going to do fine."

"Thanks guys...I hope so. But I'm definitely mostly excited about it too. I'm ready to just get going."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to settle into a little bit of a routine." Rachel agreed.

"I need to find a job too." Brittany added.

"What are you looking to do?" Rachel asked, causing Brittany to shrug.

"Anything really. I know you can make some decent money waitressing or bartending in the city at the right places. I was going to try and look around."

"Bartending?" Santana asked. "You never mentioned that."

"I heard it's great money."

"It definitely can be." Rachel said, as they entered their elevator. "Plus you're a pretty girl, you could do really well with it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked with a scowl.

"It's a simple fact Santana. An attractive female bartender can always make good money. Especially if she turns on the charm a little." she shrugged.

"Turns on the _charm?_" Santana asked, following them down the hall. "Are you implying that my girlfriend whore herself out to sleazy college frat boys to make money?"

"Whoa, Santana, calm down. Of course not. But a little flirting with customers can go a long way."

"Not real flirting, like the kind that makes people think you like them a little." Brittany said.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." she said, closing the door behind them as they moved towards the couch. She grabbed a beer for herself and one for Brittany before heading back into the living room and plopping down next to her on the couch. "I don't know if that's a good option for you Britts, it's a dangerous job sometimes. Closing up bars late at night, getting home after."

"Girls do it all the time Santana. It's good money. I definitely want to look into it." she said. "I've always been good at mixing drinks. You're just worried that I'm going to flirt with strangers. It's sweet, but ridiculous." she said, leaning over to peck her on the lips.

"We'll see." Santana said grumpily. "What about you Finn? You've had no input on this conversation at all. What are you going to do when we all start school? I hope you don't plan to just sit around the apartment and eat our food."

"Finn's been job hunting for a couple of weeks now." Rachel said defensively. "And he's actually found a promising opportunity at the gym that's about 5 blocks away, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, absolutely. Actually, I should be hearing back tomorrow." he said, smiling as he put an arm around Rachel and settled back.

"So your life's ambitions are to work at a gym?" Santana asked, taking a swig of the bottle in her hand.

"No, of course not." he said, eying Brittany nervously.

"I'm sure Finn will figure something out. You're looking into lots of different things, right?" she said, trying to help him out as Rachel watched his reaction with interest.

"Yeah, totally. I'm just trying to figure out what's best for me right now, whether that be school or something else. I'm going to figure it out soon." Brittany nodded and eyed him meaningfully, knowing that he still hadn't mentioned anything to Rachel about the FDNY test.

"Well I hope so. I want you to succeed too Finn. Monday morning we're all going to be headed off for classes and I hope you can start to find out what you want to do with your days, apart from the temporary work in the gym."

"Of course I will. I just need a little more time."

"Wanna watch a movie?" Santana asked.

"Oooh can I pick?" Brittany asked.

"Of course you can." Santana smiled and Rachel just rolled her eyes, as they all kicked back to relax for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>They spent the next few days were getting themselves ready for the start of the school year. Brittany and Rachel had gone clothes shopping and Brittany attempted to spend some of her time walking around to various bars and restaurants to see about getting a job. Finn's job came through and he started on Friday. He had made quick friends with the day manager and it helped him to secure a decent starting pay and mostly day shifts.<p>

The weekend brought rain and ruined most of their plans to explore the city, so apart from a mostly peaceful group trip for some household items and groceries they spent most of the weekend taking it easy since they knew their schedules would probably be out of control pretty soon. Sunday evening Santana was curled up on the couch watching reality TV and waiting for Brittany to come home, while enjoying a quiet house for a little while. A little after 5:30 she heard the key turn in the lock and in stepped Brittany, slightly wet, with a couple bags in her hands. She laid them and her umbrella down before coming over and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Hey." she smiled and kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips.

"Hey yourself. Raining again, huh?" she asked, wiping a bead of water from Brittany's nose.

"Yeah it just started a little. And it's so windy, you might as well not even have an umbrella." she shook her head in defeat.

"How'd shopping go?"

"I got the last few things I needed for now – a few things to wear to dance classes and a couple notebooks and pens." she smiled broadly. "I got you that stuff too. And a pair of boots I saw when I was shopping."

"Boots?" Santana asked with a smile, grabbing Brittany's waist. "What for?" Brittany shrugged.

"I just saw them and knew you'd love them." she said, getting up briefly to grab the bag and show them to her. Santana examined the tall brown boots with a grin as Brittany handed them to her and leaned up to give her a kiss.

"Thanks baby, I do love these. But you didn't have to waste your money on me. Save what you have until you get work."

"Well, actually, that's another thing." Santana looked at her questioningly. "One of the reasons I took so long is I got a call from the Village Station, that bar two blocks down, when I was on my way to the store. They asked me to stop by to talk once more and they gave me a job!" she said with a bright smile. Santana looked skeptical.

"When do you work?"

"I don't start until Sunday but they want me to work Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday nights and Sunday afternoons. The girl that was working those shifts has her last day on Friday. I have to go in early on Sunday for a little training, but they said there's another bartender on too so he can help me."

"What are the shifts?"

"Sunday is like 11 to 7 normally, the night shifts are 7 till close at 4. You alternate late and early on nights that aren't so busy though. So sometimes I'll be done at 6 or 3. She said even earlier if it's dead, but that doesn't happen a lot here." she shrugged.

"So I can expect to not see you at all three nights a week and Sundays is basically what you're saying."

"I thought you'd be happy I have Saturdays off." Brittany said with a furrowed brow. "And that I got a job that will pay well at reasonably nice bar. You said yourself it looked like it was 'safer' than a lot of places." Santana huffed.

"What if we want to do something on a Friday night?"

"Then I'll change my shift. Santana, you're being ridiculous." Brittany said.

"I told you this wasn't my favorite job choice for you Britt." she said sitting up and leaning against the arm of the couch, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't want you closing the bars alone late at night and I don't want you walking home alone. I don't want to never see you and I don't want you flirting with all kinds of slime ball customers to get good tips."

"Santana they have a bouncer and he stays to make sure that everything's okay until close. We live super close and I'll make sure I find a way to get home. And I'm not going to be flirting with customers, I'm just going to be nice and friendly. You can even come sit at the bar and hang out with me."

"I can't believe you tried to buy me off. You got me those boots because you knew I'd be pissed about this."

"I got you those boots because I saw them and I knew you'd love them and I thought it would make you happy." Brittany said, displaying rare anger. "And I'm really offended that you would try to say that I was trying to 'buy you off'." Santana just huffed and shook her head. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"San." Brittany sighed, grabbing her hand and attempting to pull it towards her, but Santana was stubborn.

"What?"

"Give it a try." she said. "Please. I really think this could be good for me. It's a social job and it's something where I don't have to just sit around or think too much." she smiled enticingly. "I could make really good money and be able to take you on all kinds of expensive dates and buy you nice things."

"I don't care about nice things Brittany." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Look Santana, just let me give this a shot. I promise if it becomes a huge problem or it gets in the way of our relationship in any huge way that we can't fix, I'll find something else." Santana just shook her head.

"Whatever, it's not like you're giving me much choice. But I am not happy about it." she said firmly. "At all. I'm going to be there a lot, especially in the beginning. I'm meeting the bouncer and he's going to agree to walk you home whenever you're alone and I'll make sure he knows I'll break his fingers if he ever lays one on you." Brittany smirked.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" she asked, shaking her head. "It's going to be fine, I promise. But if that makes you feel better, go ahead." she looked at Santana sternly. "But you are going to act normal. No threats, no mentions of razorblades, and you're going to be nice and not make me look stupid at my job."

"Whatever." Santana said with a frown.

"Where are Finn and Rachel?"

"The hobbit and lurch went on a date." she rolled her eyes. "They got tickets to some play she was rambling about and then they're going for dinner someplace. They were all dressed up. She said they'd be back around 9."

"Aw, that's sweet." Brittany looked her in the eyes grabbed her hand successfully this time. "Do you want to go on a date?" Santana shrugged.

"I'd rather just stay in with you tonight and enjoy the apartment alone for a few hours." she said softly, looking sad. "Tomorrow everything's going to start and get crazy, I wouldn't mind just having some 'us' time."

"That sounds perfect." Brittany said with a smile. "Why don't we order some food and we can cuddle on the couch and watch the Real Housewives of...whatever city it is today." she said glancing at the TV.

"Beverly Hills." Santana said, allowing a smile to peek through. "I could be down with that idea."

"You stay here and figure out what you want to order." Brittany said, pulling off her shoes and standing. "I'm going to go change and get comfortable and then I'll come back and call. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." she said, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her down for a lingering kiss. "I'm sorry I freaked and accused you of buying me off." she said with a small sigh when they parted, still holding her close by. "It's really not my favorite idea, but I'll try and be open to it to start." she said honestly and Brittany smiled sympathetically.

"I think it's going to be fine San, but if it isn't like I said we'll either fix it or I'll find something else. It's just a stupid job." she shrugged. "It's not more important than you." Santana smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she said kissing her once more. "I'll be back." she said scampering off towards the bedroom to change and Santana sighed in thought as she stared back at the TV.

* * *

><p>"What a miserable weekend." Rachel said as they walked up the rain soaked street, glad that there was a break in the weather while they tried to catch a cab. "But today was lovely." she smiled.<p>

"I'm glad you liked it." Finn said, with a proud smile.

"It was very thoughtful of you to get us tickets to that show. I know it's not in your budget just yet." He just shrugged.

"Eh, it's okay, I'll be getting paid next week and I put it on my credit card for now, no big deal."

"Dinner was wonderful too. It's been nice spending the day out in the city, just the two of us." she smiled shyly. "It kind of feels like everything I've always wanted is happening, us, New York, school, Broadway. It's perfect."

"It is pretty perfect, isn't it?" he said with a grin, squeezing her hand as he reached out his other hand to hail a cab. "One day I'm going to figure out how to get a cab driver's attention and it'll be even more perfect." he said, causing her to laugh.

"I'm glad you liked the show as well. I thought you might like Avenue Q, it's quite critically acclaimed but the subject matter is a little more modern. It won 3 Tonys."

"That's those awards you always talk about right?"

"Yes, they're like the Oscars of Broadway." she said, climbing into the taxi they hailed and giving their address. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I can't believe school starts tomorrow already."

"Yeah, but you're excited." he said, nudging her gently. "I'm sure you'll do great. When do you start your vocal classes?"

"Wednesday evening." she said and he nodded, processing the information. "Don't worry, tomorrow I'll have a schedule prepared for you so that you know where I am all the time."

"Cool." he said. "How are your dads, any better about Santana's car?"

"They're still pretty angry. In fact, I'm probably going to be on low funds for a little while. That was certainly money that they didn't expect to spend and they're not pleased."

"At least the car comes back on Tuesday." he said.

"Yes, and then I hope we can put this whole debacle behind us once and for all. It's bad enough I'll never live this down, but hearing about it on a daily basis is getting quite tiring."

"So, what you said about community theater, are you going to start looking into that?" he asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Maybe soon. I really want to settle into my new schedule and make sure I don't put too much on myself. It's most important that I succeed in my courses and vocal training. I'm lucky enough that my dads have saved enough that I don't have to worry about work for now."

"Yeah, that's pretty awesome." he agreed. "I think you definitely should do it though. I mean I'm sure they'll be opportunities in your school, but it will be good to get involved in something outside that too."

"Why are you so eager to have me take up another activity?" she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No reason really. I just think it's a good idea for everyone to have their own thing." he shrugged. "It's important."

"What about you?"

"Well, Jeff and I were talking about starting up a band maybe."

"A band?"

"Yeah, I would drum and he'd play bass. He's got another friend that plays guitar that he said might be interested so we might try and jam and see what happens."

"Don't you think you should be focusing on your career and school?"

"It's not like I can't do both. I love music and I really miss what we had in Glee club. I think this could be a cool way for me to make friends and have something that's my own again." he said looking at her seriously. "I feel like I need that here. You all have so much going on, I want to make sure I find my thing too."

"What kind of band?"

"Just a cover band." he said. "We figured we could get some gigs around here and play around for fun a little. Nothing too serious."

"I guess that could be fun for you." she said as they paid the driver and exited the cab.

"You could come see us play, maybe even sing a song or two sometimes." he said, opening the apartment door for her as they headed towards the elevator.

"I do love performing." she said with a smile. "I suppose that could be fun as a hobby for you." she agreed after thinking for a minute. "Jeff seems like a nice guy from the brief time I met him. We should all hang out soon."

"Yeah, definitely, he's been saying the same thing. We'll have to set something up in the next couple of weekends."

They made their way to the door and Rachel put her key in, opening the door only to be greeted with the sound of the TV blaring and Brittany and Santana heatedly making out on the couch.

"Oh my God my eyes, my eyes!" she screamed covering her eyes.

"Shit." Santana said, shooting up quickly and causing Brittany to almost fall off the couch, as she reached forward to grab her back up.

"Hi guys." Finn said awkwardly. "Um, how was your...day?"

"Great." Brittany said.

"This is why you have a bedroom with a door _and_ a lock." Rachel said with a huff. Brittany looked confused.

"You weren't home." Santana shot back. "And you said you wouldn't be back till..." she trailed off seeing the clock read 9:07. "Oops, guess we lost track of time." she said with a sigh.

"It was just sweet lady kisses Rachel, we weren't doing anything else, I mean we'd save that for-" Santana elbowed her to shut up. "Too much again?" she whispered and Santana nodded.

"That was something I never needed to see, thank you." Rachel said as she sat on the other couch and Finn went to grab a water.

"Well, sorry, but those are the breaks of living with another couple. I'm sure one day I'm going to have to deal with walking in on you and Frankenteen." Santana said, suddenly bringing a hand to her forehead. "Gross, mental image I'll never get rid of." She shook her head.

"How was your date?" Brittany asked as she cuddled into Santana's side and attempted to both diffuse and change the subject.

"It was excellent." Rachel said, lighting up. "The show was wonderful and very funny. I think even you would enjoy it Santana. It employs a healthy dose of sarcasm, which we all know you are quite fluent in."

"Yeah, it was actually funny. And there were muppets."

"Muppets?" Brittany's eyes lit up. "San, we should go too!" Santana sighed.

"We'll see."

"We went to a great Italian restaurant too, we should all try it sometime." Rachel suggested.

"It was really good and not too expensive." Finn agreed.

"Okay." Santana shrugged.

"How was your day?" Rachel asked.

"I just hung out home and lounged out. Britts went out shopping."

"And I got a job!" Brittany said excitedly, re-counting the details she had given to Santana earlier that evening.

"Nice!" Finn said. "Free drinks."

"Great." Rachel said with a sigh. "Just what we all need." Santana chuckled, appreciating Brittany's job for the first time.

"You're really screwed now Berry." she said and Rachel just pouted and nudged Finn in the ribs when he laughed along with her. "Well, we'll leave you to continue your date night." she said dragging Brittany up with her as she headed towards the hall. "We're going to go enjoy the rest of our last night of freedom in our room, you know the one with the door and the lock." she said, laughing again as they made their way down the hall.

"She's insufferable."

"Oh, come on Rachel." Finn said with a laugh. "It's not that bad. I think you guys are actually getting along much better." Rachel just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's go watch a movie." he said, turning off the TV and tugging her up as they made their way into their own room for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** My apologies for the long wait on this. I've tried from the beginning to update about once a week, but my life just got all kinds of out of control in the past few weeks in ways I could never have imagined. It's been nuts and while I did want to write, my head just wasn't in the right place to put out anything worth publishing. Anyway, things have calmed down so I think I'm back on track and I hope you're all still with me! These are actually the chapters I've been waiting to get to so hopefully I'll keep on a good schedule again going forward.

This chapter has a bit of drama, but rest assured this isn't going to become a huge angst filled fic or anything. I just wanted to mix it up a little bit from the normal lighter pace. Also, I answered via PM, but anyone else wondering about the legal bartending age in NYC - it's 18. I'm going on the idea that all of the kids are 18 in this one. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p>The first two weeks of the school year flew by before anyone knew it and the group had all adjusted quickly to a lifestyle that was much more fast paced with as few kinks as possible. They were all busy and tired, especially during the first week, but for the most part they managed pretty well. They went on Brittany's date night around Times Square, which included lengthy stops at the M&amp;M store and Toys R Us so they could ride the indoor ferris wheel and everyone actually seemed to enjoy themselves this time around.<p>

While most things were running smooth, one of the issues they faced was that apart from the group date nights, Brittany had been largely non-existant in the household since starting school. As Santana had both hoped and feared Brittany made extremely fast friends with her fellow dance students and they easily fell into the honeymoon stage of friendship where they wanted to hang out all the time. Between that and her new job, once Friday of the second week of school had rolled around she felt like she barely saw her girlfriend, especially one on one. She didn't want to complain because it was good for Brittany to make friends and she also knew these things happened when you met new people, but it was becoming trying.

For her part, Santana was enjoying school, but had yet to really find her place. She'd met a few people here and there in class, but no one she really clicked with and nothing that went beyond the casual question about the current lessons. It wasn't exactly unexpected – Santana was always a "popular" girl in school, but that didn't mean she actually had a lot of friends. It was always Brittany and then Quinn when she met her, but even then that relationship was volatile at times. She knew she wasn't the easiest person in the world to get along with and truthfully, new people kind of just annoyed her. She never really felt like she needed them.

When it came down to it, she actually could care less about that piece at the moment. She'd figure that out in time and she wasn't really worried about meeting people. On the other hand she was concerned about Brittany. She knew it was stupid and silly to be insecure, but she couldn't help it. It was just her nature and because she wasn't the type to be clingy or needy, she didn't know how to react. Mostly she just missed her, but she there was always a little voice in the back of her head that worried about a day when Brittany would find something bigger and better. As she walked down the block towards the bar she tried to put that thought out of her mind, at least for the moment.

"Hey Santana." Rick, the bouncer, said as she made her way to the door of the Village Station. True to her word, she'd sat with Brittany the first Sunday she worked and had been in to see her Tuesday too. Upon meeting Rick she was happy to discover several things – that he was happily married, very large, extremely intimidating, and super protective over the staff. Even better, he had the personality of a teddy bear once you got to know him and was more than happy to make sure Brittany made it home safely if she was closing late alone. He had, of course, taken to Brittany instantly and Santana felt content at least in the fact that Brittany appeared to be in good hands.

"Hey Rick. How's it going?" He smiled.

"It's just starting." he said with a sigh. "You?" She shrugged.

"Could be worse, could be better."

"I hear you. Go ahead your girl is in there and it's still pretty quiet." he said motioning towards the bar. Santana walked in to see Brittany's back facing her as she un-stacked glasses behind the bar, her long blonde hair falling loosely over her the shoulders left bare by her black tank top. She was engaged in conversation with her fellow bartender Trevor and Santana couldn't help but notice that she looked both happy and in her element. Part of her was so happy that Brittany had adjusted so seamlessly to their new life, but the selfish part still couldn't let go of the fact that she wasn't a part of it.

"Santana!" Brittany said, jumping up with a smile when she spotted her girlfriend approaching the bar. "You came!"

"Of course I did. Where else would I be?" she shrugged with a small smile and put her bag on the bar, leaning halfway across the bar to meet Brittany for a quick kiss.

"I've missed you." she said with a smile, kissing her once more. Brittany had worked the previous night and their schedules prevented them from meeting up before she worked today because Santana had to take care of getting a few books uptown and Brittany agreed to have dinner with a few friends from school.

"I've missed you too." Santana sighed. "It's all I really do lately." Brittany furrowed her brow as she slid a drink over to Santana.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means you're super busy all the time and I never see you." Brittany opened her mouth to respond when a few guys walked up to the bar and and she held up a finger to pause the thought as she turned to take their order. Santana just sighed and sipped her drink as the bar went through a rush of customers and Brittany was caught up in helping to keep them all happy.

"Sorry baby, that was insane." Brittany said as it slowed down after a little while. "I'm sorry we haven't caught up in the past couple of days though. I hate it too." she said with a pout as she slid Santana across a second drink and dumped her old glass.

"Now's not the time to talk about it anyway Britt." she said. "How was last night?"

"Awesome, it was packed. I did really well." she said with a wink.

"Good." Santana smiled genuinely.

"Speaking of that, want to go celebrate tomorrow night?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Todd, Bridgette and I think Stacey wanted to check out this club in SoHo." she said, wiping down the bar in front of her before tossing the rag to the sink. Santana's face fell.

"Oh, you're planning on hanging out with them again?" She never thought she'd long for the days of hanging out with Finn and Rachel.

"Well, yeah, Todd says this place is awesome and we've been saying we'd find the time to go. Now that I have some money I figured it would work...I mean I said I'd invite you and Finn and Rachel, but Rachel said they have something to do." she shrugged and thought. "I can't remember what it was but it sounded boring."

"I don't know, I mean I don't want to intrude on your time with your friends, it's really your thing."

"Don't be ridiculous, they're dying to meet you because I don't shut up about you." she said, before taking the order of a few young girls, giving Santana a moment to think. "Look if you don't want to go we can just stay in or go out together..."

"No, it's fine I'll go." she said with a sigh of resignation.

"Don't sound too excited." she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you'll have fun. They're cool people and the place is supposed to be fun too. It had like 7 different dance floors or something." she said, exchanging a beer for money with another customer and thanking him politely as he instructed her to keep the change.

"That's cool." she said, trying to put some effort behind her smile and Brittany just sighed, easily seeing right through it.

"Listen, don't come if you don't want to. I don't need you to come if you're going to be in one of those 'Santana' moods." Brittany said, moving down the bar, leaving Santana to think. Her insecurity instantly caused her to be troubled by just how quickly Brittany was willing to move on with out her.

"What the fuck is a 'Santana' mood?" she asked with anger when Brittany returned.

"You know exactly what it is. It's one of those moods where you do nothing but downgrade people-"

"Degrade."

"Whatever...you _degrade_ them and you act like you're better than everyone and pretend that you're not interested in being friends with them."

"Cause I'm not." Santana spat and Brittany just shook her head, looking hurt.

"You know, I'd really like for you to meet my friends." she said quietly after a few moments of thought. "I'd like for you to know them and even like them because you're the biggest part of my life. I don't know why you can't get that. Or maybe it's just because you are completely unable to share anything." She said before turning to three young men sitting in the seats next to Santana with a smile as she threw coasters down in front of them and asked their order.

Santana listened to them order, calling Brittany names like sweetie and complimenting her appearance and it only served to further the mood she was already in from their current conversation. She clenched her fist and slid her drink back towards the other end of the bar with the other as she glared over at them. Brittany laughed and giggled obliviously to her as she flirted back and set them up with beers and shots. She refilled Santana and the bar started to pick up and their conversation had been paused by circumstances out of their control.

A couple hours later and nothing more than short small talk, and Santana was starting to feel the effects of her drinks and the shots she'd ordered despite Brittany's disapproving eyes. So were the guys next to her, who continued to flirt with Brittany mercilessly and beg for her number as they bought her shots. Brittany for her part managed to dodge all of those questions, but still maintained a high enough level of flirt to piss her girlfriend off, even if it wasn't rational. She kept her temper in check until Brittany walked to the back to get a fresh set of glasses and she couldn't help but overhear the conversation next to her.

"She's all kinds of hot." the blonde guy next to her said, shaking his head.

"Dude, I know. I'll have her number by the end of the night, is not more, always do. Bartenders are easy. You buy them a few shots and sweet talk them and by the end of the night, you've got them in your pocket." His dark haired friend said, causing them all to chuckle.

"We'll see. She doesn't seem like she's in the market." The other guy scoffed.

"Please, she doesn't need to be in the dating market, girls like that are only good for one thing anyway. You have some fun with them and then on to the next."

"You disgusting piece of shit." Santana said, springing up from her chair into his face. "Have a little fucking respect."

"Santana!" Brittany yelled, putting the glasses down and running over to reach across the bar and try to separate them. "What are you doing?"

"Putting these assholes in their place!" She said, shoving the dark haired guy.

"Stop it." Brittany said.

"No!" Santana said, turning back to the guy. "And guys like you wonder why they can't get laid! Maybe you should learn that women are more than just a piece of ass! And learn to take a fucking hint when someone isn't interested." she said, getting right up in his face once more.

"Hey, back the fuck off." his blonde friend said, grabbing her to move her away as she shook out of his grip.

"Don't fucking touch me scumbag." Brittany put her palm to her forehead.

"Santana stop it now!"

"Who the fuck are you. Maybe you should mind your own business."

"She-" she pointed to Brittany "_is _my business. That's my girlfriend you douchebag."

"You're girlfriend. Wow, the plot thickens." he laughed, looking her up and down appreciatively. "Listen, I didn't mean to leave you out. You're more than welcome to join us."

"You sick fuck." She said, lunging at him and connecting her fist to his nose.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed as Brittany yelled and suddenly Santana felt a set of strong hands dragging her backwards.

"Let me go!" she screamed as Rick pulled her through the crowd and out the back.

"You!" he said, nodding to the three guys, you're out too. Out front now! Don't be here when I get back."

"Get the fuck off me."

"Cool it!" he said forcefully as he brought her out to the back room. "Calm the fuck down. Anyone else would have been out on their ass and banned for life. Neither you or Brittany are going to last long in this place if you're going to pull shit like this." he said, pushing her into a chair. "Sit here and wait for Brittany to bring your things. Then you're out for the rest of the night. If this shit happens again, I tell Owen and you're done. You're fucking lucky he wasn't here tonight." he said, referring to the owner.

"Those guys were fucking all over her." Santana said. "They were disgusting. Maybe you should have been doing your dob instead of me having to intervene."

"Are you really telling me what my job is?" he asked sternly. "Because that's not it and you know it. She wasn't in danger. If she was, we would have settled it. This jealous bullshit, it has no place here, and that's for you two to figure out." he huffed. "You're out in 10." he said, slamming the door behind him as she sank backwards, catching her breath.

"What the _hell _are you doing Santana?" Brittany asked, storming into the office and slamming the door behind her. "Do you know how lucky I am the owner wasn't here? I just started here, I could be fired."

"Those guys were assholes and you know it." Santana spat and Brittany shook her head.

"They were a bit obnoxious-"

"You didn't hear what they said after you walked away."

"It doesn't matter Santana. They can be as obnoxious as they want. They're in a bar, all that matters for me is that I smile and hand them drinks."

"You were flirting with them."

"I was being slightly friendly. I wasn't going to give them my number, I wasn't going to go out with them, or go home with them. I was just giving them drinks and putting up with their small talk!" she said in frustration. "I don't have time for this now Santana. Go home." she said.

"You're coming."

"I'm _working._"

"Not here."

"Santana." she said with a warning tone. "Not now. You want to have this conversation again fine. But not now. Right now, you're going home and I'm staying here and finishing my shift and praying I don't get fired." Santana huffed and grabbed her bag, pushing past her towards the door.

"Yeah, well I hope you do." she spat as she slammed the door and made her way out, Rick grabbing her at the door.

"What?" she snapped.

"There's a cab right there." he said, nodding.

"I live 2 blocks away."

"And you just pissed off three drunk assholes, no walking around tonight. Get in the car and get home safe. I paid." She swallowed and walked over to the cab, getting in without another word.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rachel said cheerfully from the couch as Santana walked in and dropped her coat on a hook. "You're back early."<p>

"Not now Berry." she said, moving towards the kitchen and pulling down a bottle of vodka, as Rachel furrowed her brow.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay hobbit?" she spat, pouring herself a drink.

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" Rachel said, leaning against the opposite side of the counter.

"Don't tell me what to do Berry. Not now. Please for once just fucking let me be." Rachel's phone rang and she stopped to answer.

"Okay, sure. See you in 10 minutes. Love you too." she said, before tucking it back into her pocket. "Santana," she said gently, "if you need to talk, I know we're not best friends, or even real friends, but I'm here." she shrugged.

"I wouldn't talk to you if you were the last living being in existence." she spat, downing the rest of what was in her glass and Rachel swallowed hard. "In fact, fuck this, I'm getting out of here." she said slamming her glass down and grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Santana."

"Rachel, just let it go!" she screamed, opening the door and slamming it back shut as she exited, leaving Rachel in stunned silence and not quite sure what her next move should be. She sat on the couch and in a few minutes turned when she heard the locks and saw Finn.

"Hey babe." he smiled and hung up his coat, tossing his keys on the table as he came over to give her a kiss hello.

"How was band practice?"

"Good, it's coming together." he smiled. "What's wrong?" he said, his face falling a bit. "You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"Something is going on with Santana." she said and he frowned as Santana recounted the details of what happened a few minutes ago.

"Did you call Britt?" Rachel shook her head. "She can't really talk at work."

"Maybe I should go down there?" he asked. "See what she says?"

"I..." she shook her head. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to bother her at work, but I'm actually worried about her. It had to be something with Brittany." Rachel sighed. "I don't think she's handling the new schedule well but there must be more."

"Let me text Brittany." he suggested. "If we need to, we'll go down there."

"Okay." Rachel agreed and five minutes later Brittany called, clearly concerned that Santana had taken off, but also clearly mad as she explained briefly what happened at the bar earlier. She hung up, shortly after being pulled back to work. "Wow." Rachel, who had been listening said.

"I knew this was going to be bad." he said. "Santana is a jealous person."

"Yeah, I saw it from the first time we discussed it."

"I've never heard Brittany so angry."

"Me neither." Rachel agreed. "Text Santana."

"She's not going to answer me."

"Try." she said. "You heard Brittany, she wants you to. Just...try and see if she's okay."

* * *

><p>Santana sat in the dark corner of the dive bar around the corner 2 hours later, finally picking up the phone that sat buzzing, only to be met with 7 texts and 5 missed calls, 3 from Brittany and 2 from Rachel.<p>

**Britt 3 (12:03) - Where are you San? Finn called me. Just let me know you're alright please.**

**Frankenteen (12:04) - Where r u? Just want to make sure ur OK.**

**Frankenteen (12:26) - Please just text 1 of us. We r worried.**

**Hobbit (12:40) – I know you're upset Santana, just please let someone know you're alright.**

**Britt 3 (12:57) – San I'm freaking out. Please, please just text me or something. Please.**

**Hobbit (1:46) – Santana if you don't respond to someone soon, I will be forced to call the police and report you missing. Don't test me.**

**Britt 3 (2:02) - Santana, stop doing this. U can't run away the first time it gets hard. Text me or call me. Or even R or F. **

She sighed and hit reply in anger, typing out an short text stating she was alive, in a bar and going home soon.

**Britt 3 (2:07) – Thank u**

* * *

><p>Santana was grateful to walk into a quiet house an hour later. She had feared that Rachel and Finn would be waiting up, but luckily her text to Brittany seemed to be enough to send them to sleep. She put her things down and tiptoed inside to change before slipping back out with a blanket and pillow and making her way to the couch. She wasn't sleeping with Brittany tonight and she was pretty sure Britt would agree.<p>

A few minutes later she shoved her alcohol clouded mind into the pillow and let her tears fall freely. She never could control that when she drank and this seemed a particularly somber night. Swallowing hard, she ran through her conversations with Brittany once more before falling into a restless sleep.

An hour later, Brittany entered quietly, placing her coat and keys down and heading to the bedroom before the sight of her girlfriend on the couch caught her eyes. She sighed and shook her head, her own eyes feeling a little teary. She was physically and emotionally spent from the last few hours and for the first time in a long time she realized she had no idea where she and Santana stood. She knew the transition might be challenging, but she didn't expect it to be this hard just a few weeks in.

She walked over and pulled the blanket around Santana, thanking the fact that she had drunk enough to knock her out. For a moment she thought about waking her and bringing her to bed, except the overwhelming part of her was actually glad she wouldn't have to cuddle up to her tonight. The thought made her sad and she sniffled before leaning over to kiss Santana's forehead gently before retiring herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Finn and Rachel had made a full breakfast spread, figuring they should do anything they could to ease tension in the house, as small as it might be in the scheme of things. Santana ate in silence and thanked them quietly before getting dressed and taking off, claiming she had to study and was headed to the NYU library.<p>

"This is bad." Finn said.

"Really bad."

"Morning." Brittany said, rubbing her eyes and making her way to the table.

"Good morning Brittany." Rachel smiled. "We made a big breakfast." Brittany smiled thankfully, understanding the gesture immediately.

"Thanks guys." she said, settling into a chair and grabbing things for her plate immediately as she tossed a glance to the couch. "Did San go somewhere?"

"She had to study." Finn said apologetically. "She said she was going to the campus library." Brittany just nodded, swallowing hard.

"Right, so she doesn't want any part of dealing with things as usual." she said.

"Are you okay Brittany?" Rachel asked honestly. "I mean, clearly things are not okay. But, do you need anything? Because we're here." she shrugged and Finn smiled warmly, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"I don't know right now Rachel. All I know is that she needs to grow up. And I'm disappointed because I thought she was growing up. But then this happens and it's like she's back to being 15 again."

"I think she's upset about you not spending so much time together."

"I know. I'm upset too. And maybe I have been distracted and gotten wrapped up. I don't know. But I know that the fact that she doesn't know how to discuss it like a normal person is ridiculous." she said. "I also know that she would have done what she did with those guys last night no matter what. She has no self control and she clearly doesn't trust me."

"I don't think it's that Britt, I just think that it's really hard for anyone sometimes to watch people all over your girlfriend." Finn shrugged. "I know it doesn't make it right and I'm sure she went too far, but Santana's the kind of person who has always been obsessive."

"You mean possessive." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Right." he nodded. "She's always been like that."

"You know as much as Santana wants to be confident, she's extremely insecure Brittany." Rachel said.

"Can you stop talking to me like I don't know Santana? I know her better than anyone. I know that." Brittany said, dropping her fork in frustration. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I mean...that wasn't me. I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

"It's okay Brittany." Rachel said honestly. "I get it."

"I just wish she'd let me make her more...secure." Brittany shook her head. "I've really been enjoying everything – my job, my friends, school. I'm trying to settle in, you know? But she won't do that herself so she's getting mad at me. And she's probably also battling herself because she doesn't want to be mad at me."

"You know, your ability to understand and read Santana is amazing." Rachel said, shaking her head.

"I know, right?" Brittany smirked. "If there was a class on her I'd so get 100."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged. "I'm really mad at her. Usually I'm just disappointed, but this time I'm actually angry. She could have gotten me fired." she sighed. "Actually she said she wished she did."

"She didn't mean that." Finn reassured her.

"I'm not so sure."

"Me neither." Rachel said with a chuckle. "You guys need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to someone who can't admit that they're wrong too." Brittany said, shaking her head. "Look, it's the weekend and I want to enjoy it before the crazy school week comes back. I'm not going to let her destroy it because she will. I had plans with my friends tonight and I'm sticking with them. I need a some time to think myself. I don't want to talk to her when I'm mad. I'll say something stupid."

"That's understandable Brittany, but don't you think you might give her the wrong impression? I mean she seems to be concerned you don't care about your relationship right now."

"Well that's a dumb concern, because clearly I do." she sighed. "I just need a day. We went through phases when we were getting together where she'd ignore me for a week. I deserve a day."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm going to go shopping and then head over to my friends before we go out. You want to come shopping?"

"Sure." Rachel smiled. I could use something to wear for our date tonight she said, smiling at Finn.

"Be ready in an hour?"

"Perfect."

"Thanks for breakfast guys. It was awesome." Brittany smiled, as she got up and walked towards the bedroom, before turning and walking back, standing before them with a shrug. "Did she eat?"

"Yep." Rachel smiled kindly. "Not a lot, but she did." Brittany nodded and turned around.

"I feel bad for them." Rachel said.

"Me too."

"They make it really hard to help."

"Sometimes it's just not your battle Rach." Finn shrugged. "You have to just be there for people when they need it and give them advice, but ultimately you have to back off and let them be." Rachel smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Sometimes you surprise me with the things you say."

"Thanks." he smirked. "I try."

"Are you okay with me going shopping?" she asked, settling her arms around his neck as he nodded.

"Sure, we're going to be together all night. I'm happy to have xbox time with no one home." he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Finn?" she asked, turning serious.

"Yeah?"

"I know that this time is difficult or all of us. We're adjusting to completely different schedules and going into a new phase of life. We've never lived together before and there are a lot of challenging things coming up. I mean, a lot of wonderful and fun things, but a lot of challenging ones as well." He nodded. "I feel like this is one of those times that can make or break you. Can we just promise not to let it break us?"

"Of course." he said gently. "I never want anything to break us again Rachel."

"I know." she nodded. "I know, but I mean...what Brittany and Santana are going through. Can we please try and communicate with each other and make sure we don't lose sight of our goals as a couple? I mean, I want to make sure we talk about things and don't keep secrets or make huge decisions without each other." she said, Finn's mind instantly travelling to his fireman's exam and the fact that he read that callbacks would be coming in the next few months.

"Of course." he said, swallowing hard. He knew he was procrastinating, but he didn't want to throw any more chaos into the mix right now. Not when the house was a stressful place already. He made a promise to discuss it with her once Brittany and Santana worked out their issues and things settled down. "I promise." Rachel smiled broadly.

"Thanks. You're the best." she said, hugging him tightly before popping up. "I better go shower and get ready, are you okay to clean up?"

"Sure." he nodded, unsure why he felt extreme guilt even though he had vowed to tell her later. "You go ahead, I'll be fine." She smiled once more before running off to their room, leaving him to clean up and think about the conversation he had been putting off for almost a month.

"Soon." he said with a sigh. "I'll get it over with soon." he said, still not really feeling any better about it.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch!" Finn cursed, throwing the controller down, as he looked up and saw Santana shutting the door.<p>

"Nice to see you too." she muttered, tossing her keys on the table and her bag on the floor.

"Not you." he sighed. "The damn game." She rolled her eyes.

"That shit will kill off your brain cells. And you need to be careful. You don't have many to begin with." she said, plopping down on the opposite couch.

"I know you're having a bad day, so I'll let that one slide." he said with a smirk. "Wanna play?"

Santana looked at him like he had about 10 heads.

"Excuse me?"

"The game." he nodded towards the TV. "Call of Duty. Wanna play me?"

"I know what you were implying dopey, I'm just not sure I know why you're asking." He just shrugged.

"It's a good stress reliever. You know, there's something to be said for shooting simulated people to death." She looked skeptical, yet slightly intrigued. She _was_ extremely stressed out.

"Where's Brittany?" she asked, against her better judgment. She wanted not to care.

"She went shopping with Rachel and then she's going out with her friends. Something about a new club with a lot of dance floors?" he said, trying to remember.

"Wait she went out?" Santana asked, her brow furrowing. "For the night." Finn just nodded, studying her in expectation of an impending freakout.

"She did say she left you a note." he said. "In your room." She scoffed and got up to check it out.

_Santana, _

_I need some to relax after yesterday. Rachel and I went shopping for the afternoon. I'm heading to Stacey's afterward to get dinner before we meet everyone out. It'll probably be late. We'll talk tomorrow if you want. _

_Hope you have a good night. Be safe. _

_Love,_

_Britt_

"She's gotta be kidding me." Santana scowled, throwing it back on the bed. She wasn't sure what she'd expected. Certainly not for everything to be resolved by a note but certainly not that either. She walked back out and sat on the couch in a huff.

"Bad note?" Finn asked, looking over between kills.

"Bad note." she said.

"So you wanna shoot some people?" he asked again.

"Do I get to kill you?" she asked.

"We can play that way if you want."

"I want." she said definitively and he just laughed and motioned her over with his head.

"Come on." he said, digging into the cooler at his feet. "Beer?" he asked and she had to smile.

"Sure."

A short tutorial on the controls and within 2 minutes Santana found herself sneaking up and shooting Finn from behind.

"Shit!" he yelled.

"I might like this after all." she smirked. "Does Berry ever play?"

"Santana." Finn warned.

"What? Can't blame me for asking." she said, finding another angle to take him out. "You're so going down Hudson." she said.

"What have I done?" he asked with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey, back already! Two updates in two days, it's crazy! But I feel bad about the long break before last chapter and I was feeling really inspired with this one so I kept going. I think it's mostly that I can't stand leaving Brittana in all that turmoil. It's got to get a little worse before it gets better, but they'll be better off for it in the end. :-)

Thanks so much again for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. They really make me want to keep going with this! As always, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Santana, we're going out to the sushi place down the block to grab dinner, do you want to come?" Rachel asked, sitting on the love seat next to the couch where Santana had taken up permanent residence over the past day.<p>

"No thanks." she said unaffectedly, as she flicked channels.

"It's a beautiful day out. It's going to start getting colder this week, you should get out." she said gently and Santana turned to snap at her on instinct but something made her think twice.

"I need to talk to Brittany when she gets in." Santana, said turning to the TV. "Assuming she decides to come home today."

"She texted us all and said she'd be at her friend's, I think she just didn't want to say something she'd regret after she'd been drinking." Santana nodded uninterestedly.

"Guess so."

"Santana, do you want to talk about it?" Rachel said. "Because we can...talk." she offered.

"Remember how I told you to leave it alone Berry?" Rachel nodded. ".alone."

"Well the offer is always open." she said, getting up and heading towards her room. "Do you want us to bring you back something?" she asked, putting her coat on as Finn joined her and put on his own.

"Nah, I'm good." she said. "Not hungry."

"Okay, we'll be back in an hour or so." Santana just shrugged at the information and continued to not really watch the TV that was on in front of her.

After an hour or so it was 7:30 and Santana was still home alone and starting to get angry. Maybe Brittany really didn't plan on coming home again and here she was sitting on the couch. She was starting to feel like a fool. As she pondered that she looked over when she heard the click of the locks on the front door and heard the laughter of Finn, Rachel, and her missing girlfriend as they entered the apartment.

"Hey." Rachel smiled politely, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey." Santana said, before looking down. Brittany focused on her before kicking softly at the ground and staring at her own feet.

"Finn, let's go watch a movie inside." Rachel said, shoving him in the direction of their room and Brittany looked at her with thankful eyes.

"But we were going to watch TV on the couch and eat popcorn." he said obliviously with a pout, before she elbowed him and motioned towards Santana with her eyes. "Ow! Oh, right yeah...I forgot...that...movie...right..." She sighed, ushering him into their room, but leaving the door open just a crack, unable to tame her curious nature.

"Hi." Brittany said, dropping her bags as she headed over to the couch and sat facing Santana.

"Nice to see you still live here." Santana said, flicking through channels as she pretended not to care.

"Santana," Brittany started and grabbed her hand.

"Don't." Santana warned, shrugging her off. Brittany responded by grabbing the remote and turning off the TV in one swift motion. "What the hell?" she said with anger.

"We need to talk."

"Oh," Santana said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I get it. Now we need to talk. Now that _you _want to talk, it's finally time to talk."

"It's not like that." Brittany said.

"Funny, that's what it feels like. I'm the one who always gets told that I shut you out and run away from problems, yet you did exactly the same thing for the past day and a half."

"You were gone before I even woke up yesterday." Brittany defended.

"I had to study." Brittany looked at her with clearly disbelieving eyes. "Whatever, don't believe me. I don't care."

"About what?" Brittany challenged.

"Anything. Do whatever you want." she shrugged indifferently. "I mean it's clear you don't care anymore, so why the hell should I?"

"So that's it, you're just going to ignore it and let our relationship completely fall apart."

"No, I'm just not going to bend to your every desire from now on. Right now, I don't want to talk. Maybe I did an hour ago, you know, when you were supposed to be home. You clearly decided that hanging out with Finn and Rachel was more important than solving our problems. It's really great that you have your priorities straight. From now on I will too."

"I was walking home from work and I saw them at the sushi place. They had just sat down and asked if I wanted to eat. I was starving." she said evenly.

"And I was sitting here waiting for you. Like an idiot. And you just did whatever you wanted once again."

"What's so wrong with doing what I want?" Santana shook her head.

"What about us?"

"I didn't think 45 minutes was going to make or break this discussion."

"Yeah, well maybe you thought wrong."

"You're being so childish right now." Santana just laughed and shook her head.

"Because you running away yesterday was a stunning example of maturity."

"I needed some time to clear my head. In all of my time being with you – friends or girlfriends – I've never, ever been as angry with you as I was on Friday night. What were you even thinking?"

"I'm not even going to answer that question, because you know what I was thinking. And you knew exactly how I'd react to what was happening. Yet you fed right into that situation."

"First of all, I was obviously mistaken because I thought that you could handle sitting with me at work and accept that while people may hit on me, I'm not remotely interested in them."

"You flirt right back."

"How many times do we have to go over this? It's like a broken CD."

"Record."

"Whatever. I'm not flirting. I'm not doing anything to show that I'm actually interested. You know why? Because I'm not." she said firmly. "I'm being polite, smiling, and pretending that I don't think they're total assholes. I give them drinks, take their money and if they give me any trouble, call over Rick and have him deal with it."

"You've always been a flirt Brittany. And with your history-" Brittany's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare go there Santana. Don't even try." Santana shrunk back a little, feeling guilty. "That's really low. I have never and would never cheat on you." she said her voice full of hurt.

"Where were you last night?"

"After we went to the club I crashed at Stacey's place." she shrugged. "I told you that."

"You just not coming home? I'm not okay with that. I don't know Stacey. I don't know any of your friends. How do you think I feel about you suddenly spending the night with them? How do I know she's not trying to get you in bed too." Brittany laughed. "You think that's funny?"

"I think it's funny because she's the straightest girl I've ever met and she has been with her boyfriend for 2 years." Santana shrugged her off once more. "Whatever, give me a little credit Santana. I deserve it. I can't do this with you if you're not going to trust me. I can't live here with you and go to school, have a job and friends if you're going to question every single thing I do." she said, frustration growing.

"Since you started school I don't even know who you are Brittany." Santana said. "For the past two weeks I've spent more one on one time with Berry or Hudson than you. I've spent more time alone than all of that combined. How do you think that makes me feel? Have you stopped for one minute to consider my feelings at all? Or are you just content to move on and build a life around things I'm not involved in."

"You won't _let_ yourself be involved!" Brittany yelled. "I invited you out with my friends – you weren't interested. I asked you to come sit with me at work – you got kicked out for fighting with some jerkoffs who we'll probably never see again. Then you run away and take off to drink alone and you're gone the next morning before I even wake up!"

"Like you would have wanted to talk anyway."

"It's not the point! You need to grow up Santana, because I'm not going to spend my entire life in your little world of self pity."

"Excuse me?"

"All you do is sit here and feel sorry for yourself. You want me to spend my entire life making every decision for you. Not for me, for _you. _It's not fair. I'm 18 years old and living in one of the biggest cities in the world. I want to experience things. I want to make new friends and have fun and most of all I want to do all of that _with _you. Because I love you. But you just want to pretend we're still in high school and have it be me and you against everyone."

"Because that's how it's supposed to be."

"That's not how it needs to be! Not anymore!" Brittany said. "You've been in school for two weeks and you haven't made one friend. Not once have you mentioned anyone you've even gotten a cup of coffee with. You're depending on me for everything and your angry that I'm moving forward and the stress of it is absolutely _exhausting!_" She said, standing.

"I can't believe how selfish you sound right now!" Santana said, standing up to meet her.

"How selfish _I_ sound? Me?" Brittany scoffed. "You're kidding, right? How selfish do you sound? You want me to put my life on hold to sit here and babysit you."

"You moved here with me. We moved here together, to be with each other. I put up with an unholy amount of shit from my parents to make this happen. We were in this to be with each other and the first second you got a taste of something else you left me behind without a second glance. How do you think that makes me feel?" Brittany just shook her head and let out a breath.

"I'm not leaving you behind. We live together. We see each other all the time."

"Don't even start with that bullshit line. We sleep in the same bed, but in the past two weeks, we've barely spent any quality time together." Santana said and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"It's two weeks. School and work just started, you're overreacting."

"I'm happy you made friends and that you're happy with your job and with school. But I'm sorry, right now?" She shrugged. "I'm miserable."

"Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you just see that this is something I need right now? It has nothing to do with us."

"That's exactly the problem. What _does _have to do with us anymore? Where are we?"

"I can't." Brittany said, gripping her head in frustration. "You are the most frustrating person to talk to – ever! I feel like Lord Tubbington when he chases his tail in circles. You don't understand anything I'm trying to say."

"Oh trust me, I get it. Neither do you." Santana shook her head.

"I can't believe we haven't even been here for a month and we're already fighting."

"Yeah well, clearly we had no idea what we were getting into." Santana shot.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dating in high school and trying to live together in the real world are clearly totally different things and maybe we were really good at one, but we're clearly a failure at the other." She said with venom in her voice.

"You don't mean that." Brittany said, swallowing.

"Don't tell me what I mean." Santana said, walking past her to the kitchen.

"What are you saying?" Brittany followed her, raising her voice.

"I'm saying that right now, you're not someone I want to be around, so I'm not to happy I'm stuck in a confined space with you!" she snapped, shocking even herself. Brittany just nodded.

"So you don't want to talk about this? To fix this?"

"Right now I don't even know what there is to fix." she shrugged.

"Right, well if that's how you feel." Brittany said softly. "I'm going to go study for tomorrow. You have a good night." she said, before turning and walking into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Santana just sighed and dropped her head into her hands on the counter.

"Fuck!" she cursed to herself as she sighed, a tear falling down her cheek. "Why can't you ever bite your fucking tongue?" she chastised.

Brittany settled herself into her bedroom in tears, poured down her face the minute she closed the door. She laid down in the bed, clutching the pillow to herself as she let herself fall asleep.

"This is bad." Finn said, sitting on the bed, where him and Rachel had heard the better part of the conversation.

"Really bad."

* * *

><p>"This doesn't have the same feel without Santana and Brittany." Rachel said, shuffling through the avenue on Finn's arm. "I mean the idea was for all 4 of us to have a date night once a week."<p>

"Well, at least we get a date night out of it. And some time out of that house." he sighed. "The last few days have been a nightmare."

"Yes, the cold war between Brittany and Santana is quite uncomfortable. Plust the fact that Santana has taken up residence in the living room is quite challenging as well."

"Yeah..."

"The apartment looks like a disaster and they won't even look at each other when they're in the same room, let alone speak to each other. They're acting like total children. I thought maybe date night would be an opportunity to ease tension."

"Rachel, no offense, but no way in hell do I want to be a on a double date with Brittany and Santana right now." she frowned.

"True." she sighed. "I can't take living like this anymore. And honestly, I hate seeing them both so miserable. As much as neither will admit it, they both clearly can't stand not being on good terms with each other." she stopped walking and turned to Finn. "What if we fix it?" He furrowed his brow and looked skeptical.

"Don't you think maybe it's not our place to be involved?" he said gently. "I mean it's none of our business."

"None of our business? Finn! We live with them, it's most definitely our business." she said. "If I have to hear one more time about Santana stealing Brittany's food or sit in the living room in silence while they pretend not to sneak glances at each other I'm going to completely lose my mind!" He sighed.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." she said, continuing to walk as she surveyed their options. "Maybe we should split up and talk to them separately. We can try and convince them to talk to each other and work things out. Maybe we can try and get one of them to apologize first."

"I guess." he said. "I mean I want them to help, I just don't want onto overstep, but you're right. We can team up and try to talk to them." I can stop by the bar tomorrow night and talk to Brittany."

"Wait, what?"

"I said tomorrow after work, I'll stop by and see Brittany at the bar."

"No, no. I'm going to talk to Brittany."

"What? No way! Brittany and I have become kinda friends since we moved here. I'm taking Brittany, you take Santana."

"I will _absolutely not _take Santana. She despises me. You two play video games together. You should talk to her."

"That was like twice!" he said. "I can't talk to Santana! She's clearly in a deep depression and she's totally full of rage. Her mood swings are out of control. The other day I was getting a snack and I saw her playing xbox and cursed someone out on the mic after she shot them and then burst into tears about it."

"All the more reason I should not talk to her. She is capable of snapping at any moment. She might just finally lose it and kill me."

"No way Rachel. I'm down with your plan, but not this part. She's in a fragile place. She needs another girl to talk to. I'm not handling Santana."

"That's extremely sexist Finn. There is no reason why you aren't just as capable of speaking to Santana. In fact, you're selling yourself short. You're a sensitive guy and you've helped me through many issues throughout the years. What are you saying, that you don't know how to talk to girls?"

"What? No! That's not what I said. I just...I said I couldn't talk to Santana because she clearly needs to discuss emotional issues."

"So you're saying you're incapable of handling emotion."

"No! Wait, what?"

"You're telling me that you're unable to hold emotional conversations with women. Maybe you're not ready to be in a serious relationship after all Finn. I thought you'd grown up. Clearly you're still an emotionally stunted high school boy who is afraid of the women in his life."

"I am not! I'm totally capable of having a conversation with women. In fact, I'm extremely sensitive and in touch with my emotions."

"Which is precisely why you should be the one to talk to Santana!" she siad with exasperation.

"Right!"

"Right! Great, it's settled then! I'll talk to Brittany, you talk to Santana." she said with a smile. "Come on, we're here!" she said taking off towards the box office of the movie theater and leaving Finn to ponder what just happened.

"Wait...what?" he said. "Damnit! How does this always happen to me?"

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the house on Thursday evening and shrugged off his coat. He was glad to see Santana sitting on the couch in her pajamas, since he and Rachel had agreed to take this opportunity to split up and talk to the girls separately.<p>

"Hey Santana." He said, standing against the back of the love seat. "How are you?" he said and she looked up at him with an expression he couldn't quite place. He swallowed hard, half expecting for her to lunge across the couch and attack him. "I...sorry to..." he started but soon saw her face contort as she burst into uncontrollable tears. "Oh God." he said.

"How could he even do it?" she wailed, throwing her hands in the air and speaking incoherently.

"Wha-...I...um" he said rocking on his feet awkwardly, not knowing exactly how he should proceed. "Um..." he said sitting on the opposite end of the sofa and reaching over to pat her back awkwardly. "It's going to be okay."

"But it's not! He's known then _forever_ Finn! Forever! He's spent his whole life and childhood with them and he's just going to leave them behind without even a second thought." Finn furrowed his brown in confusion and looked around, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Um...who?" he asked carefully.

"Andy!" she screamed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She motioned towards the TV where the credits to Toy Story 3 rolled. "He doesn't care about all the memories and all the time he spent with them, he's just ready to move on, go to college, and dump all of the toys that he used to care so much about. In a couple weeks he'll be out partying with his new special dancer friends and he won't even remember Woody ever existed!" she said, collapsing into him in tears. "He won't even remember when Woody was his entire world!"

"I-" Finn started, unsure of where to start. "I don't think Andy has new dancer friends." he said slowly.

"You should watch out too Finn. Pretty soon she won't need the T-Rex or the midget little green alien either." she said, lifting her head up and sniffling. "I mean if Woody isn't safe, no one is." He thought for a moment putting all of the pieces together.

"Santana...I don't think that Brittany is going to toss you out like a toy." he said carefully, still patting her back awkwardly.

"What the fuck do you know?" she said popping up in anger, swiping at her tears.

"Uh-oh."

"You think you know anything about my relationship Lurch? You have no idea – absolutely no idea about what Brittany and I have."

"I just...but"

"But nothing! You and the leprechaun barely held it together through high school so excuse me if I don't want to take relationship advice from a failure like you!" she yelled and he frowned, about to respond before he saw that she looked like she was going to break into tears again.

"Whoa! Wait, Santana, just...maybe...do you wanna play some Call of Duty?" he offered cautiously, doing his best to diffuse the situation before he was in even bigger trouble. She considered for a moment.

"Okay." she said with a whimper. "I'll go grab us some beers." she said with a sniffle as she walked towards the kitchen and he fell back against the couch sighing heavily.

"I'm a total failure." he muttered. "Why can I never win with women? Why do the always own me?" he said, shaking his head before getting up to turn the game on.

* * *

><p>"Rach, we talk and we don't get anywhere." Brittany said, refilling the diet soda in Rachel's glass. "It's like we are both speaking different languages...except we're both speaking English...I think." Brittany trailed.<p>

"Brittany, I get it." Rachel said, quickly, before Brittany could get lost in her own thoughts. "Trust me, no one knows better than me how difficult relationships can be, but you and Santana, you guys are like each others other halves. You can't just give up."

"I am _not_ giving up." Brittany said pointedly.

"Well you certainly have a funny way of showing it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're pulling away and doing exactly what you get mad about Santana doing all the time. You're not trying. For the past few days you have done nothing but ignore each other and play silly games."

"_I_ am not playing silly games. I'm not the one stealing food and deleting everything that she records on the DVR." Rachel sighed.

"That's not the point Brittany. The point is, you've made no effort to talk to her. Put yourself in her shoes for a minute. We've talked about this before. You know how insecure she can be. She's scared and she's using her normal defense mechanism and I get that it's tiring, but you're not being fair either."

"How so?"

"You know how you've been wrong. You're just trying to take the Santana approach yourself. She's stubborn Brittany and she's not going to come around and you're going to end up letting your relationship falling apart over something that if you both discussed reasonably and came to a compromise on wouldn't even be an issue." Rachel said. Brittany sighed.

"You're both in pain Brittany." she said. "And it's painful to watch. She's a shell of herself. She sits on that couch and watches TV and plays video games and cries and yells at people. She's a mess and I'm pretty sure that you're not really much better, but you just have a room with a door and do a better job of hiding it." she said sternly. "I don't mean to be harsh, but I think it's time for you to be the bigger person and realize that you made a lot of mistakes here too. Her mistakes may be more glaring, but yours exist as well. And I think if you talked again you'd find she's willing to admit hers, but she won't be the first to do so."

"Rach, sometimes it just feels like I always have to be the bigger person." she said. "I just wish for once she could be the bigger person."

"I know and I get that, trust me. But Brittany, she's not ready to do that, not yet. I'm sure one day she will. Santana's showed a lot of maturity since the move, but with this, I don't think she's there yet. For now, if you want to make your relationship work, you're going to have to do this, at least one more time. You know you haven't been fair to her either." Rachel said, eying her and Brittany averted her eyes. "It's great you have new friends and a job but you need to remember to keep a balance."

"I guess I did get a little wrapped up." Brittany admitted, fiddling with a rag as Rachel put a hand over hers and squeezed, causing her to look up.

"It's okay Brittany, it happens to everyone. But instead of worrying about who apologizes first, focus on fixing the issue, because in the end that's just being petty." Brittany furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong with looking good?"

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"You said that's being pretty."

"Petty, I said petty...you know worrying about silly things."

"Oh!" Brittany smiled. "Right." she sighed in resignation. "She's the most frustrating woman on the planet sometimes."

"But..." Rachel asked with a smile.

"But I love her." Brittany said with a roll of her eyes and a silly smile. "If I talk to someone about switching shifts tomorrow can you guys like...maybe give us some privacy?" she asked hopefully.

"We'd love to." Rachel said happily.

"Awesome." she laughed. "Where's Finn now?" Rachel giggled and looked guilty.

"He's having the same conversation with Santana." Brittany looked at her and burst out laughing. "What?"

"And you're not concerned for his safety?" Rachel frowned as she stood.

"I better go check on that."

* * *

><p>Santana turned the key in the door cursing Rachel for the fact that it was 6:30 and Rachel had kept her out shopping for over 2 hours.<p>

"Didn't even buy anything, damn pain in my ass." she muttered as she opened the door and tossed her keys on the table, freezing when she saw that the living room was spotless, all of her things apparently put away and the room lit softly by candles and dim lights, soft music playing in the background. "Hudson I swear if you let me walk into some romantic trap you set for Ber-" she said freezing when Brittany appeared from the kitchen. She looked around and swallowed. "Hey."

"Hey." Brittany said softly with a small smile. "I hope you don't mind, I cleaned up a bit. It was getting crazy in here." she said, motioning towards the living room.

"It's fine." Santana said dismissively and furrowed her brow. "Aren't you heading to work?"

"Actually, I swapped shifts with someone for Sunday night."

"Do you have plans or something?"

"I was hoping maybe we could talk." she said tentatively.

"About what?" she asked, feigning obliviousness but Brittany looked at her knowingly.

"San..." Santana just sighed.

"You really took off from your big important bartending job just to talk to me?" she asked and Brittany nodded.

"Yeah." she said, taking a step forward and looking her straight in the eye. "I miss you. A lot." she said, grabbing her hand. Santana swallowed back a tear and nodded.

"I miss you too." she said quietly.

"Come on." she said, nodding towards the sofa and pulling her so they could sit facing each other.

"Santana, I'm sorry." Brittany said immediately. "The last few weeks, last week especially have been horrible and a lot of it is my fault. I'm really sorry that I tried to push all of the blame on you. I got really mad at you the other night. What happened at the bar-"

"What happened at the bar was a disaster." Santana said. "I lost control. I let everything that was bothering me for the past couple of weeks get to me and I totally lost it."

"It wasn't cool." Brittany said.

"I know that. And I swear I will never lose it about something like that again. I completely overreacted." she said honestly. "I'm sorry I almost cost you your job. I know you really like working there and even though I have my issues with it, I need to come to terms with them and learn how to handle myself better. I have to learn how to trust you better."

"It was really embarrassing for me." she shrugged. "I wasn't even there a week and I had no idea what was going to happen. Plus, Santana, more important than anything, you could have gotten hurt. Those were 3 big guys you took on. I know you like to think you can beat the crap out of like an entire football team, but that was scary and I can't have you putting yourself in danger like that."

"I was protecting you." Santana said with a sigh of frustration. "I...I couldn't just stand there and hear them talk shit about you. And I know I shouldn't have started getting physical, but Brittany, I love you and I couldn't just sit there and let you be disrespected." Brittany smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"I get it San, and I love you for that." she said. "But those guys? They don't even matter. They're nothing in our life. They don't have anything to do with us. Let them say whatever they want. The only thing I care about is what you have to say, okay? People are always going to talk...let them talk, it means nothing. Don't put yourself in danger because of it, because if you got hurt, I would be...devastated."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. Santana?" she asked in disbelief. "I'd go crazy if anything happened to you." She shook her head. "Look the fight sucked, but let's be honest. It's not the real problem."

"You and I, we're just...we're not on the same page right now and it's troubling because we're always on the same page." Santana said.

"San, I don't know what to say. I'm not trying to be on a different page form you I just...I'm trying to experience college life and the city...trying to have fun."

"Fun that I'm not a part of."

"I invited you out with us on Saturday."

"That's not my place."

"How is it not your place when you're going with _me_?" Brittany asked with frustration. "Maybe you'll like them too. Maybe we can all be friends. How will you ever know if you don't even try?"

"Britt."

"You're so closed minded!" she said with exasperation. "It's like the most frustrating thing to handle!"

"I'm not closed minded I just...meeting new people is hard for me. And I don't feel like I need new people. I just...I just need you." Brittany sighed.

"Santana when it comes down to what I actually need, I just need you too. But when it comes to what I want? I want to make friends and go out and try new places and new things. I want you to be part of all of those things. And I'm really sorry if I did anything in all of this to make you feel like you weren't."

"That's not it...it's just...Brittany I feel like you're going to go out and see all of these new things and meet all of these new people and you're going to realize that you can do so much better than some bitchy girl from Lima." she said with tears in her eyes.

"San...are you kidding me?" she asked in disbelief, pulling her closer and swiping at a her tears with her thumbs. "You know that I totally adore you. I could never in a million years do better than you, because you are the greatest, most awesome, perfect person I've ever met and I love you more than anything. You're smart and hot and funny and you know how to do everything to make me happy. No one makes me happier than you." she said. "Did I mention your hot?" she asked with a smile and Santana couldn't help but laugh through her tears.

"Sometimes I think you underestimate how amazing you are. You're in this huge city will millions of people and there are going to be so many of them that want you and-"

"Santana stop." Brittany laughed. "It doesn't matter. Let them, because you know all I want? You." Brittany frowned. "I'm really sorry that I ever made you feel differently, because that means I'm not doing a good job being your girlfriend."

"You do a great job...but you're right...I guess I don't know how to share." Brittany laughed.

"Listen, we have to figure this out, okay? I don't really think it's that hard, which is good because if we can't figure this out, I'm going to lose my mind. I don't think I can sleep in that bed one more night in that bed without you. You're PJs are not enough." Santana laughed out loud and sighed in relief.

"I was really scared that you didn't want to fix it."

"Me? You're the one who said you thought this might be a mistake." Santana closed her eyes.

"I didn't mean that...I get so mad and...I really have to learn to control what I say when I lose my temper."

"I'm telling you, count to 10." Santana sighed. "Listen, when school is on this schedule is crazy. It's harder than I thought. Let's just promise to make us time okay?" Santana nodded.

"That sounds good."

"I got a little carried away with my new friends." she rolled her eyes. "I guess that happens, but I'm sorry. You're first, and I don't ever want to make you think that's not true again. I just get wrapped up in things and lost and you know...I let us fall behind. That will never happen again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Brittany smiled. "But I need you to make some too, okay?" she asked and Santana sighed.

"San." she whined.

"I know, I know. Look, I promise I'll come meet your friends okay? And I won't be all...Santana moody. I swear." Brittany smiled. "I'm sure they're great."

"I actually think you could really like them if you gave them a try."

"Well if you like them they can't be that bad I guess."

"But one more thing San."

"I know, I promise that I'll apologize to everyone at the bar and I'll never pull a stunt like that again. Ever." Brittany laughed.

"Not that, but good, because you need to do all that too."

"Then what?" Santana asked confused.

"There are going to be times now and then where maybe I hang out with my friends and you don't want to come or I'm stuck at work and you're sitting home. I want you to promise you'll try and find something too. I want you to find something – a job, friends, a hobby, whatever. Can you try? For me?" Santana looked unsure.

"I'm not good at that shit Britt, you know that."

"Listen, I'm not saying you need to go crazy but, just don't be so put off by every opportunity. Let it come to you naturally. Just stop pushing everything and everyone away all the time." she said. "Don't be grumpy Santana who hates new people and new things all the time." she laughed.

"I'll try." Santana said, nodding and Brittany smiled wide.

"I love you." she said. "I love you so much. Let's try and not let that happen again okay?"

"Yeah." Santana smiled. "I'd be totally down with never doing any of that again. Plus this couch? Not as comfortable as it looks to sleep on." she said and Brittany laughed. "I love you too."

"It's been like," Brittany said looking up and pretending to think hard, "way too many days since I kissed you."

"We should fix that." Santana said, leaning forward to capture Brittany's lips with her own. What started out soft and sweet and soon turned heated and after about ten minutes Santana sprung from the couch a few minutes later when the bell rang. "What the fuck?" she yelled and Brittany laughed.

"Oh yeah, I ordered dinner from your favorite place!" she said, throwing Santana her t-shirt and bra. "I thought we could just chill out and have dinner and some wine and catch up and stuff?" she buzzed the bell and tossed her own shirt back over her head.

"That sounds perfect." Santana smiled and pulled her close kissing her once more and forgetting all about the food until there was knocking on the door. "Ugh," she kissed her quickly, "I'll go get the plates, you go get the food."

"San." she said pulling her back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad we talked and stuff. I mean, I know we probably still have some details to work out and we're not totally in the clear, but I'm just glad we're back." she smiled.

"Me too, baby." she said, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm relieved. I thought I lost you for a while there." Brittany shook her head hard.

"Never." she said, kissing her once more as there was pounding on the door once more.

"Damnit," she groaned, "more later. Lots and lots more. But for now, you get the door." Santana laughed as she headed off towards the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello everybody! I was really happy to see all the positive responses to last chapter. I was kind of uncertain about it so really glad that everyone enjoyed it. I feel like I owe everyone some fluff after all that patch of angst so be prepared for some super fluffy Brittana in this chapter as they get back on track even more.

There's not a ton of action and I'm not too sure how I feel about it overall but it's definitely helping to move the story in the direction I want it to go, so hopefully it holds up. This story is definitely not going to be rushed and I've got a bunch of plot points so I'm trying to ease into all of them so they actually make sense. :-) I'll definitely be back with more soon, I have the next chapter outlined so if my crazy work schedule allows maybe I'll get it up a bit sooner. Hope you all enjoy and thanks again for all the feedback!

* * *

><p>Brittany woke comfortably entangled with Santana the next morning and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she groggily replayed the previous night in her head. She just lay for a while and thought about everything that had gone on in the past week and how draining fighting and being apart had been. She allowed the relief of their reconciliation to wash over her once more as she placed small, soft kisses on her girlfriend's face.<p>

"Ughhh...no getting up...sleep." Santana grumbled and she had to giggle.

"It's already 10:30 baby." Brittany said, looking over her shoulder at the clock. "Time to get up." Santana shook her head profusely and buried her face further into Brittany's neck.

"Uh-uh. It's Saturday. We can sleep in. And we went to bed at like..." she stopped to try and think but couldn't be bothered, "ridiculous o'clock in the morning." Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, but it's a nice day and we have the whole day free." Brittany said kissing her head and nudging her a bit. Santana sighed and pulled back just enough to look at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm really glad you took off last night and we have all this time together." Santana admitted softly and Brittany smiled warmly in return.

"I'm glad that you're glad. And I am too. Even if it does mean a double shift tomorrow." she said with a sigh. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at her seriously. "San, I've been thinking a lot this morning about everything, this past week and everything that led up to it, and I just want you to know I'm really, really sorry." Santana squinted her eyes in confusion, waking a little more with the serious shift in conversation.

"I know Britt," she said gently, "and like I told you last night, so am I." Brittany shook her head.

"No, Santana." She said firmly, propping herself up on an elbow to look down directly at her confused girlfriend. "I'm even more sorry. I know we both did things wrong but I was really selfish and I just let myself get wrapped up in everything that was going on. I wasn't even thinking about it but I put other things ahead of you and us and I'm sorry." she said. "I'm not going to do that again. I'll never let us be the thing that gets pushed aside." Santana smiled gently and reached up to stroke her cheek.

"It's okay Brittany. Things like this happen, it's human nature to get wrapped up in new things. It happens all the time." she reassured. "And the way I react to things doesn't make anything easier." Brittany opened her mouth to protest but Santana just put a finger over her lips. "I know, I know...and I'm really glad you understand. Let's be realistic, we're going into a really busy, crazy period of our lives and every once and a while other things might take over. We just have to make sure it's the tiny minority of the time."

"I promise you that _you_ are my priority. And I'll never let that happen again if I can help it." Santana smiled and pulled her down for a kiss.

"What do you wanna do today?" Brittany asked against her lips and Santana smiled broadly.

"This." she said, letting her hands fall to her girlfriend's hips but Brittany giggled lightly and pulled back.

"San, come on, we have the whole day. What do you want to do?"

"I told you." she deadpanned. "I see no reason why it should involve anything besides this bed and a couple trips outside for food and drinks." Brittany continued to laugh.

"Come on, in another couple months it's going to be freezing and I'm going to agree with you but it's nice and we should take advantage." Santana sighed, dropping her head further back into the pillow with a pout.

"I cannot wait until the novelty of being in a new city wears off."

"Let me take you on a date!" Brittany said with excitement as the idea popped into her head.

"A date?"

"Yeah, you know, we'll get up and dressed and take showers and put on nice clothes. Then I'll take you to get something to eat and we'll go do something fun." she grinned. "I've been doing well with money at the bar, let me spend some of it on you." Brittany's grin was infectious and she couldn't help returning it.

"I guess that sounds like fun." she agreed with a sigh, grabbing playfully at her girlfriend's waist, causing her to fall to the bed in laughter. She took the opportunity to gain the upper hand, switching their positions. "Where are we gonna go?" she asked, placing soft kisses along her neckline.

"I'll figure it out." Brittany said, "I'll work out the plan, all you have to do is show up."

"Well that's easy." she said, placing another kiss behind her ear. "Does that mean we don't have to leave the bed till dinner?" she whispered and Brittany laughed.

"No, because I'm starving." she said, turning to capture Santana's lips for an unhurried kiss but jumping up before it could go much further. Santana groaned in frustration pulling a pillow over her head. "San, come on!" she whined, pulling at her arm.

"You suck!" she said, as she got up and got dressed to follow Brittany outside.

"We can come back after breakfast, I promise." she said.

* * *

><p>"This was an awesome idea." Santana said with a smiled, as they walked through the street fair with their hands entwined.<p>

"I'm glad you liked it. I thought it would be different. Dinner and a movie is so boring sometimes." Brittany shrugged. "I mean dinner is great and then you spend two hours that you're supposed to be enjoying someone else's company sitting in a room where you can't talk and focusing on something else. I mean it's great sometimes, but I felt like this was better for this particular date night."

"Well, I wholeheartedly agree." Santana said as they hit the end. "You wanna walk back?" She asked Brittany as they stopped on the corner.

"Sure." Brittany said, moving to link arms with her as they headed back towards the apartment. "It's been such a great day today and yesterday that I am actually dreading the thought of work tomorrow." Brittany said with a sigh and Santana couldn't help the small victorious smirk that crept up. "Speaking of that, you're going to come with me right?" she said, sticking out her lip.

"Ugh, Brittany I don't know." Santana said with a groan.

"San, stop being ridiculous."

"I just don't know if I'm ready to do that again. Plus, I'm sure they're not going to be ecstatic to see me back. Rick was really pissed."

"Santana, it's not a huge deal, I told you. I talked to him a lot about it and he gets it. He really does, it was just annoying at the time. And he knows it was you're first time dealing with something like that. Really, I mean apologize and then it's done."

"What about your boss?"

"I told you a million times, we took care of it. He doesn't know what went down, just that some guys were being really inappropriate with me and Rick broke it up." she said. "Anyway, Rachel and Finn said they'd come have lunch at the bar. Finn wants to watch football. Sundays is just a bunch of crazy football fans anyway." Santana released a breath and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, might as well get it over with." She squeezed her arm closer.

"You have to eventually. Besides, I just got you back and I'm not ready to be away from you for an entire day just yet."

"Well, I guess when you put it like that, how can I even say no?" Santana said, shaking her head. "How the hell did I get so damn whipped?" she muttered, causing Brittany to giggle. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, each occupied in their own thoughts until Brittany spoke up again.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to live here...like forever?" she asked.

"In New York?"

"Yeah." Santana shrugged.

"I mean it's been great so far. I guess I like it, but I don't know. It's definitely one of the places I'd want to be for my career. I mean, being an agent or a publicist in Lima, Ohio is pretty useless." she looked over at Brittany. "What about you?"

"I really like it here. Like, I love it here." she said happily. "I guess I'm not 100% sure what I'm going to do with dancing yet but I think I might want to live here." she said, thoughtfully.

"Well, we don't have to decide yet. I'm sure in a few years we'll know more. I'm definitely happy going to school here...and living here with you." She frowned. "Although one day we're going to have to get our own place. I walked in on Hudson and Berry making out the other day and it was repulsing. I still can't get the image to leave, it's like burned in my skull forever." she said with disgust.

"Really?" Brittany asked with a snicker. "I figured Rachel would be careful about stuff like that."

"My class got cancelled so I wasn't really supposed to be there." she said. "I mean they were just kissing, but still. It was more than I ever needed to see."

"It hasn't been so bad. It's been kinda fun. Plus, right now this is the best option."

"I know, I know. And I know it will be for at least a couple years. But I'd like to at least try living here on our own at some point before we're done with school."

"What if we have different opinions on where we want to go after school?" Brittany said, with a furrowed brow. "What if when we figure out jobs they're in different places?"

"Britt, don't worry about that stuff. Seriously. We'll figure out something that works for both of us." she said, looking her in the eyes. "This isn't some silly teenaged relationship Brittany, it's the real deal. Whatever else happens, I want to be with you - marry you and have a house and spend our lives together. So, don't worry, because I'm not going anywhere without you." she spit out before she really processed what she said.

"Yeah?" Brittany said with a shy smile.

"Yeah." Santana said, her own smile turning a little bashful as she realized the implications of what she said.

"Good, because I don't want to go anywhere without you either." she said, as they kept walking quietly for another block. "So, you wanna marry me, huh?" she said, bumping into Santana's hip and causing her to blush more. "You have some plans I don't know about?" she teased.

"No." she said, rolling her eyes. "Not yet anyway. Don't worry, one day when I decide to propose, it'll be perfect."

"When you decide? Who said you had to be the proposer?" Santana laughed.

"Why are you going to do it?"

"Maybe." Brittany said with a playful shrug.

"No way. It may not be happening soon, but this is going to be my gig. I've already got ideas."

"I guess we'll just have to see who gets to it first." she teased.

"Is that some kind of challenge?" Santana scoffed.

"I guess it's going to have to be." Brittany said with a giggle. "I think it's a positive end result either way."

"True." Santana said. "But I'm still going to win." she said, holding the door to the building open and letting Brittany in.

"So predictable." Brittany responded, shaking her head and hitting the button to the elevator. "Everything's always gotta be on your terms." she joked.

"Oh please, you win all the time and you know it." she said as they got in and made their way up to their apartment. She stopped and turned around at the door with a smile that Brittany returned as she leaned in to meet their lips. "Thanks for coming up with the night out. Dinner was great and I had a really good time with you." Brittany smiled into the second kiss.

"Thanks for coming with me." she said and nodded towards the apartment with a smirk. "But, the night's not even close to over yet. Let's go inside." Santana smiled and opened the door to where Finn and Rachel were cuddled on the couch watching TV in the dark.

"Hey guys." Finn said with a smile. "How was your night?"

"Awesome!" Brittany said.

"Yeah, it was great." Santana agreed, helping Brittany out of her coat before giving her a peck on the lips and hanging both coats up.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie? We were going to order something from on demand." Finn offered.

"Yeah, I want to hear about your night too." Rachel said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, but I think we're just going to head inside for the night and spend some more time together." Brittany said, exchanging a glance with Santana to confirm that was what she wanted even though she was positive it was.

"Yeah, its been a long week." Santana nodded.

"But, we'll catch up tomorrow and tell you all about it for sure." Brittany said, feeling a little bad she'd been kind of neglecting her roommates as well. "Are you still coming to have lunch and watch the game tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, absolutely." Finn smiled. "It's cool we understand."

"Cool, Santana is coming too so, we'll just see you in the morning."

"Have a good night." Rachel said. As long as things were this peaceful she certainly wasn't one to protest.

"Oh don't worry Berry, we will." Santana teased with a wink as Brittany just shook her head and dragged her towards their room.

"Night guys." she called and they heard the door shut and lock after a minute. Rachel sighed.

"She can't resist rubbing it in." Rachel shook her head. "I'm going to buy earplugs. The asinine noises that have been coming out of that room since last night are going to traumatize me for life. Thank god our room is at the other end of the apartment." she said and Finn chuckled.

"Come on Rach, it's not that bad. Besides, it's just a relief that they're back to normal."

"Yeah, I wonder how long this mushy all over each other phase will last." she said, chewing her lip.

"It's Brittany and Santana, they're kind of always all over each other."

"True." she said. "Well, I'm just glad they worked everything out. Hopefully we can resume some kind of normalcy soon."

"We can't forget to ask them about the karaoke thing next weekend with Jeff and the guys from the band."

"Oh yeah, we'll ask them tomorrow. That should be fun. It'll be nice to sing in front of an audience again." Rachel said dreamily.

"Yeah." Finn smiled. "The guys were talking about some songs that would sound better with a female singer. Maybe you could sing with us some time or something." he said.

"I'd love to!" Rachel said. "I miss the feeling of a crowd rising to their feet to applaud my work."

"Yeah..." he said. "Well I mean, you know, we'll see how it goes once we get going." he smiled. "Anyway, let's find a movie."

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana woke up before Brittany and untangled herself from her girlfriend's embrace before putting a robe on and sleepily making her way out towards the kitchen in desperate need of coffee only to run into Rachel.<p>

"Good morning Santana!" she chirped brightly. "I just got back form my run, it's absolutely beautiful out. It's really starting to seem like fall!" Santana just held up a hand and blinked.

"Stop! Too many words."

"Oh, you haven't had your coffee yet, have you?" she asked. "I hate to be the bearer of unpleasant news, but we're actually out of coffee. I was just looking and-"

"Wait, back up hobbit. What?" Santana snapped.

"We're out of-"

"I heard you." she grumbled.

"I was going to take a walk to the bagel store and pick up a light breakfast and coffee, do you want to come?" she offered and Santana scowled.

"Fine. Give me two minute to get my clothes on." she grumbled with aggravation and walked away muttering something unintelligible under her breath. A few minutes later she reappeared, pulling a hoodie across her shoulders and nodding towards the door as she slid on her sunglasses.

"So-"

Rachel began, but Santana held up a hand once more.

"Not yet Berry. No talking yet." Rachel just nodded, remembering how grumpy Santana could be in the mornings. They walked to the bagel store in silence and Santana groaned at the long line that meant her dose of caffeine would be delayed further and she sighed. After a few moments she turned to Rachel and sighed in defeat.

"I'm sure it won't be too long." Rachel said, trying to avoid any sort of outburst.

"No, not that." she said. "I just.." she glanced around before looking back to Rachel, "Brittany told me the other night about what you did." Rachel tilted her head in confusion.

"What I...did?" she asked cautiously.

"How you went to see her and stuff." she said. "She told me how you convinced her to talk to me and apologize and everything so just...you know, thanks." she shrugged and Rachel fought back a smirk that she knew would not be well received.

"You're welcome Santana." she said honestly. "I'm glad if I did anything that could help."

Santana rolled her eyes at her own inability to have conversations like this and swallowed her pride for a second time to continue.

"You did. Look Rachel, you and I both know that no matter what attempts you or Hudson made with me I never would have never been the one to talk to Britt first. I'm really shitty at that. I'm trying to get better, but I'm just..." she shook her head, "not there yet. So thank you for trying to help us get our heads out of our asses, because we needed that. _I_ needed Brittany back. So you know...I appreciate it." Rachel blinked and smiled genuinely.

"Well, again, you're welcome. I'm really glad that I could help." she smiled brightly. "We really do care about you and it was awful to see you both so miserable. I'm glad my efforts seem to have made a difference."

"Yeah." Santana shrugged. "Whatever I mean, you know, like I said, thanks."

"You know, we really are a team here Santana. The four of us I mean. We all support each other and-"

"Listen Berry, I apologized, but please, do not push it." she said and Rachel just smirked.

"I'm proud of you Santana. You've shown some great maturity recently. Even if you couldn't apply it to all aspects of your arguement Brittany, you've definitely shown it in other ways."

"Yeah, whatever. It's no big deal." she said quickly. "Could this line move any fucking slower?" she growled, signaling to Rachel that the topic was officially closed for discussion. It might be a slow ride, but she smiled knowing that she was gradually learning how the complex emotions of Santana operated and what cues she needed to take to stay closer to the positive side of them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the apartment Finn studied the note Rachel had left on the counter and sighed, sitting down to wait for them to returned so he could have coffee himself.<p>

"Hey." Brittany said sleepily, looking around. "Where's Santana?" He held up the note.

"We were out of coffee. Her and Rachel went to get coffe and bagels." he said.

"Together?" Brittany asked with confusion.

"Yeah, I guess." he said. "Weird, right?"

"Oh!" she said with a smile. "I bet she's going to try and thank Rachel for talking to me. I told her she should."

"What do you mean try?" he asked.

"Have you ever seen Santana thank someone? It's like super awkward." she said factually. "Imagine how hard it would be if it was Rachel she tried to thank." Finn smiled at the thought.

"That is pretty amusing." he said, tossing the note on the table.

"Wait!" she said, holding up a finger. "While I've got you alone, I have something for you." she said leaving him to sit in curiosity as she ran inside. She returned a few seconds later with an envelope and handed it to him as she plopped herself down next to him on the couch. "It came from the FDNY for you when I got the mail Thursday. I kind of figured you might not want Rachel to see it yet." she said.

"Oh." he said, staring at it for a moment before looking back at her gratefully. "Thank you Brittany."

"I thought you were going to tell her?"

"I was! I mean, I am!" he said quickly. "I just haven't found the right moment."

"Well, what's that?" she asked motioning towards the envelope. "Do they want you to start?"

"It's probably the results. I heard they're calling in a few months if you did well."

"Don't you want to see how you did? You know, before she comes back?"

"I guess."

"Come on Finn, open it." she encouraged and he sighed.

"Okay," he said, opening the letter. He scanned over it quickly and processed what he read as a grin broke across his face.

"Well?" Brittany asked, slapping his arm. "How'd you do?"

"I did really well." he said quietly, sounding quite surprised. "Like way better than I expected. I could get called in the first round with a number like this from what I've heard."

"That's great" she said, holding out a hand that he slapped in celebration. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." he smiled but it soon fell as he started to think about what this meant. "I guess I really have to decide if this is something I want...and tell Rachel if it is."

"Do you really think she's going to care that much? I mean if you're happy? I mean, Santana is not a fan of me bartending, but you know, she's working through it."

"I guess, but...you know Rachel. She has a lot of plans and she's really focused on making them happen. I mean, she really wants me to go to school." he shook his head. "I have a feeling she's going to hate the danger aspect too. I mean, she thought I was going to get put into a coma playing high school football. This is like, way more hardcore."

"Listen Finn, I...am not the best person to give relationship advice right now, but if I've learned anything it's that if you're relationship is a priority in your life, you have to make sure you treat it like one. I think if this is really what you want, you should definitely go for it, but I think you better talk to Rachel about it first." she smiled as he fiddled his thumbs. "You know you're secret is safe with me. It's not my secret to tell. But, I really think you need to talk to her about it soon if it's what you want. And from talking to you and seeing the way you look when you talk about it, I think you kind f already know it is." He swallowed and took a deep breath, processing the advice.

"Yeah. Thanks Britt." he said, giving her an appreciative smile.

"Anytime." she said with a smile, whipping her head to the side as the locks clicked.

"Shit!" he said, jumping up and looking around for someplace to put the letter. She grabbed it from his hands and ran off before the door opened.

"Good morning!" Rachel greeted as she walked in, hands full with bag and a tray of drinks.

"Is Britt up?" Santana asked, sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, she's...she..." Santana looked at him like he was insane.

"She what? Spit it out Lurch."

"Went to the bathroom." Brittany said coming back and running over to give Santana a quick peck in hopes she'd ignore Finn's nervous stuttering.

"Morning baby." she smiled, just as Brittany had hoped. "Rachel has coffee for you."

"Awesome." she said. "Thanks Rachel!"

"Thank Santana, she bought. I just carried." she said cheerfully.

"Thanks" Brittany said, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"She is just so much cheer and noise in the morning." Santana shook her head and Brittany chuckled, detaching so she could make her way over to the table and have breakfast as they all discussed their plan for the day.

* * *

><p>"Well, I must admit that was a lovely choice for dinner Santana. I was glad to see there were multiple options for me on the menu." Rachel said with a smile.<p>

"I'm not out to make anyone's life miserable on a date night, unlike you Berry." Santana said with a smirk. "I'm just out to prove that Britts and I should be in charge of planning all the date nights."

"Clearly you know that would be extremely unfair."

"Clearly you know I'm aware that it would never happen." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not to sure about this second phase of the evening. I mean, I don't see why we all need to 'get wasted' on a school night."

"I never said we were going to 'get wasted'. I just said we were going to go to a bar and have some drinks and loosen up a little. God, do you _ever _stop being so uptight?" she asked, opening the door, as they all filed inside. "I even caved to your requests to do more than drink and found a place where we could play pool. Relax and attempt to enjoy yourself."

"I love pool." Finn smiled.

"See." Santana smiled as she snatched her ID back from the bouncer and headed towards the bar.

"Don't worry Rach, we'll kick their asses." Finn smirked.

"Um," Santana said, putting a finter in the air and pretending to be deep in thought. "let me think about that. Yeah, Britts and I are going to crush you." she said with a proud grin. "I'll take care of drinks and meet you guys. Go get a table."

"I don't want to drink too much Santana, so something you know, not _too_ alcoholic." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell you how to run your date night Rachel. Just let me handle it." she said, turning to the bartender. "I need 4 long island iced teas and a double shot of vodka." she smiled, handing over her credit card. A few minutes later she had four drinks in front of her and signed her tab. She carefully sipped one of the drinks before dumping the shot into it and mixing it up, reaching across the bar to grab a second straw to add.

"Perfect." she said. "Hey Frankenteen." she yelled, motioning Finn over. "Come help."

"Thanks Santana." He moved to grab two of the glasses.

"Oh wait, the one with two straws is for Rachel." She said with a smile. "I asked him to take it a little light on hers."

"Oh..." he said grabbing the drink she pointed to and smiling, "thanks."

Two hours, three games of pool, and many more drinks later and everyone was starting to loosen up a bit, especially Rachel. Santana had made sure to discreetly slip another extra double shot into Rachel's drink since she was insisting that she take it easy. Of course, being that Rachel probably had the lowest tolerance, she was also showing signs of intoxication quicker.

"I just played like 10 more songs! I love this place!" Rachel said with enthusiasm and Santana giggled a little to herself.

"No more Barbara. Seriously, this is not the atmosphere and the bartender will just skip it again." Santana said.

"No, no. Don't worry I found some much more...partyish music this time!" she smiled, sipping her drink. "This is the best drink I've ever had."

"I bet." Santana said with a sigh as she pocketed the 4 ball.

"I love this song!" Brittany said, leaving her drink on the table and dancing to some Beyonce song or another. Santana grinned appreciatively and noted that she was getting a bit drunk herself as she messed up her shot and turned the table back over to Finn.

"Shit." she muttered, picking up her drink and adjusting her eyes to focus once more on her girlfriend who was now dancing with Rachel a few feet away. "Britt, you're gonna be next after Hudson messes up this shot." she sighed.

"When do I get to go again?" Rachel said with a pout.

"We've been over this a million times midget, you're after Brittany."

"Right!" Rachel said, laughing. "But for some reason I just keep forgetting." she said, doubling over in laughter and knocking into Brittany who just started laughing along with her.

"Having fun Berry?" Santana asked.

"This is a blast." Rachel said with a giggle and a hiccup. "We should totally come here more often. I had no idea someplace that looked so incredibly tacky on the outside could actually be so much fun!" she said, spinning around and singing along with the track.

"See, don't doubt me Berry." Santana slurred as she tried to point at Rachel, swaying unsteadily.

"Damnit." Finn said. "I'm totally like losing my ability to do this."

"You talk as if you had it in the first place." Santana snickered.

"I go!" Brittany said, jumping up and down, grabbing the cue from Santana as she kissed her quickly and headed to the table, where she impressively sunk 4 balls before missing one.

"It's like the more she drinks the better she gets. How the hell does that happen?" Santana just shrugged.

"Cause she's the shit." she said, before yelling over to Rachel. "You're up hobbit."

"Finally!" Rachel said, grabbing the cue. "Watch how it's done!" she said, quirking an eyebrow comically before turning around to line up her shot. She reared back and they were all alarmed at the large smack they heard as the cue ball went flying off the table and down the length of the bar, nearly hitting someone at the next table.

"Shit." Santana said, wincing and following the path of the white ball with wide eyes as Brittany, forgetting about the pool cue still in her hands, quickly twisted her whole body to do the same. Suddenly there was another crash, this one of glass, and Santana's head snapped back to see that with one swift motion Brittany had 3 glasses on the table they'd been using. "Oh no."

"Oops." Brittany said, looking up at Santana nervously as Finn bent to pick up the glass.

"No, wait!" Shouted one of the employees as they ran over with a broom and dustpan. "Please, don't touch it, you'll cut yourself."

"Sorry about the...mess." Santana said, looking around. "I, um, I think we better take this party back to the house guys." she said, gathering up herself and Brittany.

"What?" Rachel said horrified at the thought of leaving early. "No way! I just played a ton of songs."

"We can play them all at home Rachel."

"But that was like 5 bucks!"

"I'll give you the five dollars Berry, but it's time to get going." she said, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her out. "Sorry again." she said to the bartender, hoping they didn't make too big of a scene at one of the places she'd found that she'd really liked.

"But Santana-" Rachel continued to protest as Santana dragged her to the street.

"Berry, listen to me." she said in a quiet yet forceful tone as they headed up the block. "We are all under age and as great as our IDs might be, I don't want to risk never being let back into that place. I happen to like it there. So it's time to go home. Don't worry, I've got enough booze to keep you happy there."

They headed back to the apartment, which was only a short block and a half away, but hitting the air admittedly made Santana feel quite a bit more drunk than she did when she left and they stumbled into the living room in a fit of giggles about something no one could even remember...which only served to make it funnier. All four of them hit the apartment like a tornado, everyone having different ideas about what to do next and proceeding to try and make them happen.

Rachel was dragging out a microphone s and attempting to hook it up to the stereo for karaoke purposes, while Brittany dug out games to play. Santana was in the kitchen trying to find out what their next poison would be as she looked through her limited liquor supplies and Finn was just trying to make it across the house to find a pizza menu without tripping or crashing into something.

"This has been like the most fun night ever! Maybe Santana is right and this _is _the college life." Rachel said and Brittany just laughed. "Oh my god, I just had the best idea! We should all go on vacation together!" Rachel yelled as she popped up from the stereo and grabbed her laptop. "We can do Spring Break in Mexico and it will be the best thing...ever." she said.

"You gonna pay for that Berry?" Santana asked, lining up shot glasses and filling them with tequila as Rachel fell back deep in thought.

"I have a job now. I can totally pay for us." Brittany slurred, as she struggled with the box to Taboo. "Open!" she yelled at it in frustration.

"I know!" Rachel said, popping up. "I can sell my collection of rare Barbara items!" she said running into the bedroom as Santana watched her with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"A couple drinks at a college bar and she's ready to sell her soul to get to spring break." she said, falling to the side. Rachel emerged from her bedroom with a box and pulled out a copy of a magazine. "I knew you'd be more entertaining drunk Berry. "

"I'm going to put all this stuff on eBay." she said determinedly.

"Babe." Finn said, shaking his head with nerlaugher. "I think you should wait till tomorrow." he said, crawling over to where she was and looking over her shoulder. "You can't even spell eBay right." he said falling backwards in laughter.

"I have no idea how I got this intoxicated soooo quickly." she slurred out, scrunching up her face in confusion and looking at Santana questioningly. "I mean I only had like..." she paused as she mouthed numbers and tried to count on her fingers, "three drinks all night!" she said holding up 4 fingers and Santana just giggled.

"I just can't understand any of these cards." Brittany pouted, falling back on the couch as Santana downed another shot and sighed.

"Let me see." Finn said grabbing the card from her.

"Oh right! Karaoke!" Rachel said, quickly abandoning her mission to sell her most prized possessions and turning to the stereo once more, causing ear shattering feedback as the mic lay next to a speaker. "Sorry." she said with a giggle.

"Sta- statin – statin..." Finn squinted. "This is too hard to read." Santana squinted and leaned forward.

"Stationary." she said, shaking her head. "Baby, I think it's not a good time for that game" she said.

"But I'm bored." Brittany pouted. "It's boring here."

"We can play a drinking game." Santana offered.

"Yeay!" Brittany clapped.

Close to an hour later, after a hardcore game of quarters, they were significantly more drunk and their short attention spans had moved on. Rachel had finally figured out the microphone and sang her own renditions of wildly inappropriate songs to Finn, who watched with rapt attention. Brittany, as could be expected, was inspired to dance, which gradually evolved into her dancing for Santana.

Buckle up , I'mma give it to you stronger

Hands up, We can go a little longer

Tonight I'mma get a little crazy

Get a little crazy, baby

Santana swallowed hard as Brittany's shrugged off her shirt and tossed it aside as she leaned forward, placing a kiss to her neck before turning around and hovering just above her lap and continuing her movements as the music carried on. Suddenly Santana started to feel something take over. It was the one thing that she had hoped she could escape all night, but here she was, far too many drinks later and she lost her will to fight. She felt her eyes filled up and a sniffle escaped her and then, as Brittany ground into her lap, she burst into an uncontrollable sob.

"I'm so sorry." she whimpered and Brittany snapped her head around, eyes widening when she saw her girlfriend's sudden disoriented state.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, turning around to sit across Santana's lap and wipe the now free falling tears.

"I'm so sorry Brittany." she sobbed. "You're so pretty and perfect and you do _everything_ for me and I'm just taking advantage of you." Brittany swallowed and thought hard, trying to process what she was talking about in her own drunken state. "You're _such_ a good dancer and you're so special and I'm just objectifying you and treating you like some silly stripper." she said collapsing into Brittany's neck, who instinctively wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rubbed her back soothingly.

"No, Santana...come on, it's okay." she cooed.

Meanwhile across the floor Rachel was alternating singing and making out with Finn until he got up and stumbled his way to the bathroom. As he made his way into the room he tripped over his own feet once more and his arms flailed, reaching for the first thing he could find. His hand caught hold of the shower curtain and he cursed as he spun and realized what was coming next when he ended up wrapped in the curtain in the tub in a fit of laughter, unable to lift himself back up.

"Ra...Rach...Rachel!" he yelled and giggled. "Oh man, the tub is comfy." he said, with a smile re-adjusting, as his eyes suddenly felt incredibly heavy.

Rachel, completely oblivious to Finn's calling her, eventually did realize he didn't return. She went off to look for him but only managed to make it to the bed, before flopping herself onto it and passing out, leaving a hysterical Santana and half dressed Brittany in the living room on their own.

"I'm an awful person!" Santana cried. "Why do you even love me? I'm so sorry. I just love your body so much." she continued to whimper.

"It's okay Santana. It was my idea." she said with a smile and kissed her. "Come on, I think we better head to bed." she said, suddenly feeling a little more sober as she wiped Santana's tears and kissed her softly. "There's nothing to be sad about, it was a great night. Let's go to bed and I'm sure you'll forget all about this." she said, standing wobbly and moving to hit the button on the stereo.

"Okay." Santana sniffled, suddenly not so sure why she was crying in the first place. Brittany led her through the glasses and mess as they made their way into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>The blare of the alarm at 6:30 AM sounded like a bomb went off in Rachel's skull as she reached out slapping her hand on the clock.<p>

"No!" she yelled. After re-setting the clock to 8:00 and hitting the snooze several times, she finally groaned with the realization that she had to get up. She lifted her head up and looked around to take in her surroundings and was relieved to see she was in her own bedroom, but confused as not only was she fully dressed with even her socks and shoes, but Finn didn't appear to be anywhere in sight.

"Finn?" She called as she stood, stumbling backwards slightly and clasping her pounding head. She made her way towards their bathroom groggily to find some aspirin and jumped when she was met with the sight of long legs sticking out of her bathtub. "Finn?" she yelled and he popped his head up from where he lay, fully wrapped in the shower curtain, the rod laying loosely across the tub.

"Huh?" He jumped up. "What happened?" he asked looking around confused.

"What on the hell are you doing in the shower?" she asked.

"Please Rachel, stop screaming." he said, wincing as he grabbed his head. "I think I kind of stumbled...and grabbed the shower curtain for support." he looked down embarrassedly. "I guess I kind of fell asleep."

"I don't even remember going to sleep." she said, as she helped him untangle from the shower curtain and stand up.

"Thanks." he said with a lopsided smile and made his way over to the medicine cabinet where they both took aspirin to soothe their aching heads.

"Oh god, I knew this was an awful idea. I have a class at 10:30." she groaned.

"I have work at 11." he said and they made their way into the living room which looked like a bomb hit it. There were glasses, a few bottles, the contents of the taboo box, various CDs, some of Brittany's clothing and Rachel's box of Barbara, amongst other things scattered throughout the room.

"Why on _earth_ is my Barbara box out?" she said in horror, as she put the contents back inside safely and put the lid back. Finn just chuckled.

"You were going to sell the contents so we could all go to Mexico for spring break." Rachel groaned and threw her head into her hands.

"This is why I knew this date night would be a disaster."

"That's not what you were saying last night." Santana rasped as she strolled into the kitchen and made a bee line for the coffee pot.

"Yeah, you were having a blast last night Rach." Finn agreed.

"I was trying not to drink that much. I have no idea how this happened." she said shaking her head in defeat and Santana chuckled lightly.

"I may or may not have snuck a few extra shots into your drinks to loosen you up." she said with a shrug as she grabbed down mugs from the cabinet.

"You what?" Rachel said.

"No yelling." Brittany whined, covering her ears with a pout as she shuffled over and latched herself onto Santana's back where she stood waiting for coffee.

"Why would you do that?" Rachel asked, sitting at the kitchen table and laying her head down.

"You kept saying you weren't going to drink." Santana shrugged and gripped at Brittany's hands around her as she turned to face Rachel. "I just wanted to help you get to the point where you were willing."

"Well thank you for that Santana. I feel as if I've been involved in a war and I have a class in two hours." Santana snickered.

"Welcome to college hobbit." she said, kissing Brittany softly. "How are you?"

"I feel horrible. I'm glad I don't have dance class till the afternoon. Just the thought of working in the bar tonight makes me want to vomit." she said with a sigh and Santana kissed her forehead before turning and setting up the coffee.

"Don't say vomit." Finn said, shaking his head as he sat down.

"Oh god, you didn't throw up in the bathtub too did you?" Rachel asked horrified.

"No." he said.

"Bathtub?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Finn slept their last night." Rachel said with a smirk as she recounted the story of how she found him wrapped up in the shower curtain. Santana couldn't contain her laughter.

"It was the closest thing I could reach. It made sense at the time." he defended weekly.

"Maybe living here won't be so dull after all." Santana said with a smirk as she brought coffee over to the table. "So we're all booked on that trip to Mexico right Berry?"

"What?" Rachel asked, eyes glancing to Finn who looked uncertain.

"You know. You said you sold that autographed Streisand playbill last night for a lot of cash. You told us you booked the trip."

"I...but...I...wha..." Rachel said, mouth opening and closing as she went into what was surely a form of shock.

"Santana!" Brittany warned, as she elbowed her and shook her head with a laugh. "Don't worry Rach, she's just teasing you." she said kindly. "But you totally were ready to sell everything you owned last night."

"You are pure evil." she said looking at Santana, who just shrugged.

"I'm just keeping things lively." she said with wink and Rachel just groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ugh, sorry it's been a little longer than normal. Every time I say I'm going to update sooner something gets in the way! I've been working 16-18 hour days this past week so I just haven't had anytime. This one isn't super long and it may seem like filler, but there are some things here both tying up loose ends and setting up a few things coming up. I promise the next one will be up soon, probably by the end of the weekend. It's already almost halfway done and I'm actually super excited to write the one after that so I'm sure I'll get back on track. ****:-) **

**I wanted to get this up quick so I didn't get anyone to pre-read it, so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy and promise there's some good stuff coming up! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Santana walked into the auditorium, quietly closing the door behind her and moving to quietly find a seat somewhere in the middle. From there she watched with a proud smile for the next 15 minutes as Brittany and the rest of the class spun back and forth across stage as the day's lesson came to a close. She stood slowly moving forward as Brittany walked to the side of the stage and sipped her water bottle as she gathered her stuff, chatting and laughing casually with her friends.<p>

Brittany did a double take as she caught a flash of a familiar figure walking towards the front of the room. Looking over once more, she couldn't help the huge grin that broke out on her face when she realized Santana was there. She excused herself politely, running over and throwing her arms around her girlfriend.

"Hey!" she said, pulling back to kiss her quickly. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not super happy to see you!" she smiled and Santana returned it.

"This is for you." she said simply, handing her a single rose.

"Aw, Santana. Thank you." she said sweetly. "I thought you said you were busy studying this afternoon?" she asked and Santana shrugged.

"I figured it was finally time I meet your friends." she shrugged. Things had been good in the week and a half since their argument, but Santana knew she had yet to really fulfill her end of the deal so she finally had decided it was time to make the effort. "You know, I hear so much about them and I know it means a lot to you. Sorry I've put it off."

"It doesn't matter. You're here now." she said, pulling her close one more. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said, giving her a squeeze before releasing and entwining their fingers. "Come on, introduce me." she smiled.

"Guys!" Brittany yelled, motioning over to them. "Come here!" The small group that she had been talking to after class made their way over to them and Brittany promptly introduced Todd, Bridgette, Stacey and Kelsey to her.

"Nice to finally meet you! We hear about you all of the time." Bridgette added.

"Same here. Brittany talks about you guys all the time. I've heard great things so I thought it was time I finally came out and met you guys."

"Oh and how cute you brought her a flower." Todd smiled with a wink and she shrugged.

"She deserves it."

"We're all grabbing a bit to eat. Brittany said she had to meet you, but now that you're here, do you guys want to come?" Brittany's eyes went wide and she could tell that she didn't know what Santana's response to be as her mouth opened and closed and she traded a questioning glance over to her.

"Of course, that sounds great." she smiled and Brittany squeezed her hand in appreciation.

"Awesome."

A few hours and some food later Santana and Brittany were in her car on their way back downtown. Dinner had been pleasant and Santana actually really liked her friends as Brittany had suspected. She was slightly unsure of Kelsey, because she set off her jealousy radar, but otherwise, she had to admit they were pretty awesome.

"That was a lot of fun."

"See!" Brittany said with a smile, squeezing Santana's hand that rested on the gear shifter. "I knew you'd like them!"

"They're really cool." Santana said honestly. "Mostly."

"Yeah, so about that...why don't you like Kelsey?"

"How the hell did you know it was Kelsey? Jesus, can you see right through me?" she muttered and Brittany furrowed her brow.

"Of course not Santana. You're not a ghost."

"How did you know who I was referring to?" she asked, ignoring the last comment in the interest of saving time.

"It's so obvious." Brittany laughed with an eye roll. "I know you way too well."

"Whatever, she's just not my type." Santana sighed, as she circled the blocks looking for parking. "She's a little too...attentive."

"Santana are you...jealous?" she asked confusedly. "Because you have your jealous voice on. Are you jealous of Kelsey?"

"I'd just appreciate it if she backed off. She's like all over everything you say." she shook her head and Brittany just giggled.

"I think she just has a harder time making friends and she's trying really hard Santana. It's not like that."

"Whatever. It's creepy." Brittany shook her head and leaned over to kiss her cheek with a chuckle.

"You're silly. She's harmless. She just..." Brittany shrugged "kinda looks up to us or something. And yeah, especially me for some reason, but it's not like a crush or anything. Doesn't matter anyway, because I only have eyes for you." she said with a smile and Santana glanced over, returning it.

"The rest of them are really cool. I mean, I admit I was stupid to be so resistant to meeting them." Brittany grinned proudly.

"I'm really glad you like them. I can tell they love you."

"I'm even looking forward to that double date thing with Stacey and her boyfriend." Santana admitted.

"Me too. He's really nice too." Brittany sighed, falling back into her seat and squeezing Santana's hand once more to get her attention. "Thanks again for coming and surprising me. It was really sweet and it means a lot to me."

"I know." Santana said softly, with a smile. "That's why I did it." she winked.

* * *

><p>"Tell me why you're insistent we go out with your lame ass friends again Finn?"<p>

"Santana, you haven't even met them yet." he said with a sigh, opening the front door to the cab and slipping in. "Can't you be open to anything?" She just rolled her eyes and Brittany nudged her.

"Come on San, you love karaoke." Santana scrunched up her face.

"Um, no Brittany – _you_ love karaoke." she scoffed. "_I_ think it's a lame excuse for tone deaf morons with too much ambition to get up in front of a crowd and try and get the attention they're clearly not getting from anyone else."

"You always say stuff like that but once you get there, you get into it and soon you're the one on stage." Brittany said with a smirk. "And you can sing."

"Well, I plan on singing quite often, and as I'm sure you know by now, I have perfect pitch."

"Oh wow, now I'm so glad I decided to come along." Santana said with mock excitement. "If I wanted to listen to you sing I'd just have to open my door every morning and listen to your ungodly idea of vocal exercises."

"I will have you know that those are suggested by the top vocal instructors in the country."

"Doesn't make them sound any better at 7 in the morning." Santana grumbled.

"First of all, I've told you over and over that the rooms are private. That's why we have a whole group going-"

"Like your friends can sing." she muttered.

"Actually they can." he said. "That's why we're starting a band." Brittany grabbed her hand in an effort to diffuse the tension and smiled warmly when Santana looked over.

"You love karaoke. I don't care what you say. When you get the mic, you never want to give it up either." Santana couldn't resist a smile. "

"Whatever." she said and Brittany nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Told you." she said and placed a small kiss at the side of her head so that she could whisper gently. "Just relax and be fun Santana. Give the new people a shot, remember?" Santana nodded and smiled over at her, signaling that she did remember their deal. "Good. Love you."

"Love you too."

An hour later they were all having a blast in their private karaoke room, Santana included. Finn's new friends were surprisingly awesome and Santana had to wonder how a tool like him managed to find such decent friends. Rachel had only moderately run the show as Finn had convinced her that she had to make sure everyone had a turn since they were splitting the room.

"Your girl really does have a great voice Finn." Jeff said. "We'll have to get her up to do a guest spot or two."

"Yeah." Finn smiled proudly. "Absolutely. Rachel would love that."

"But I was thinking, you know how we've been talking about a female singer?" Finn nodded.

"Rachel would totally do it."

"Well, actually that's not what I was going to suggest. Adam, Jimmy, and I were talking about it and we were thinking maybe we could ask Santana."

"Wait, what?"

"Rachel's voice is beautiful and it's one of a kind, but Santana has that rasp that would go great with the kind of rock stuff we are going for. She seems like she has a little edge to her to. A little grit." he shrugged and fin stifled a laugh.

"You have no idea."

"I mean, she's your friend, so I wanted to see how you felt about it first but I mean, the way she rocked that song before...if she was interested we think it would be cool to try out." Finn bit his lip in thought.

"I mean, I guess it could work...but man, you're setting me up for a world of trouble. Santana hates me." Jeff just laughed.

"I think we could book double as many gigs if she sang for us. Just saying."

"There's also the Rachel issue." he said, motioning back to where Rachel was belting out Katy Perry while jumping around the front of the room.

"What issue?"

"She's kind of...competitive when it comes to singing and stuff. To put it lightly."

"Listen buddy," he said patting him on the shoulder, "this is all you but I'm just thinking why run out and start auditioning random chicks when we might have the perfect one right in front of us."

"I guess..." Finn said, trailing off.

"Awesome, I'll talk to her." he said, taking off.

"Shit." Finn muttered.

A few songs later and Jeff sat across from Santana and Brittany, who was carrying on an animated discussion about movies with his girlfriend.

"Hey Santana, you have a really, really cool voice." he said. She smirked proudly.

"Thanks." she shrugged. "What can I say, it comes natural." He smiled at her confidence.

"The guys and I were talking and thinking maybe you'd be interested in coming and try singing in our band?" Her eyes widened.

"I...well...really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've been talking about getting a female singer and I think you might have the attitude and voice we're looking for." Santana thought for a moment.

"San! What are you doing? Say yes!" she turned to Jeff. "She totally wants to!"

"Britt!" Santana scolded before turning back to him herself. "But you guys don't even play anywhere."

"Well, not yet, but the idea is to play gigs..." he said. "Listen, if you're not interested."

"Wait a minute. You heard Berry and me sing tonight and you're asking me to join your band?" she said, pointing towards Rachel. He laughed.

"Yeah...I mean her voice is out of this world but I think we need to have a little but of a grittier sound." Santana smiled.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Rachel said, walking over. "What are you telling him?" she turned to Jeff. "It's all lies!" He looked up at her confusedly.

"Oh please Berry, like I'd waste my time discussing you." she sighed. "Jeff was just explaining how after hearing me sing tonight he'd like me to be in the band." she smirked.

"He what?" she turned to Jeff. "Have you told Finn about this?"

"Of course, he was okay with it." Jeff said. "Is...there a problem?"

"If you're holding tryouts I think it's only fair they be open to the public and I be afforded and equal opportunity."

"I...um...well, I wasn't thinking of try outs exactly. It's just Santana has the kind of voice we're really looking for and the kind of overall package."

"I see." Rachel said, turning on her heel and taking off in Finn's general direction.

"Oh boy, he wasn't kidding." Santana sat in laugher.

"That was awesome. I want to be in your band if only just to make her crazy." she said.

"So, you'll come to the next practice?" he asked hopefully.

"Santana, do it! You'll love it! You guys can come play at the bar!" she considered the idea for a moment before sighing.

"Why not, let's try it out. I kinda miss singing regularly."

"Awesome!" He said and slapped his hands together as he stood. "I'm going to let the boys know."

"Yeay!" Brittany said smiling and throwing an arm around Santana to hug her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"We'll see how it goes..." Santana said skeptically.

"But San, this is great. It's like exactly what we talked about. You got out and you met new people and you're finding something to do that's for you." she said with a smile. "I'm proud of you." Santana looked down with a shy smile and shrugged.

"I'm trying."

"It's awesome. I think you're going to love the band. Plus, you already know Finn!" Santana closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Shit, I just agreed to be in a band with Hudson." she said, turning to Brittany. "Is it too late to take it back?"

"Yes!" Brittany giggled at her ridiculousness. "It's going to be fine baby, just don't kill him." she said, putting down her beer and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck as Santana let her hands fell to her waist. "I can't wait to see you in your band."

"Yeah?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Totally, it's going to be awesome. You're going to be all rock and roll and stuff. It's gonna be super sexy." she smiled and kissed kissed her softly and Santana began to think maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Across the room Rachel had made her way up to Finn and dragged him reluctantly away from the in depth football conversation he was having with one of his fellow bandmates.

"What's the problem Rach?"

"The problem? What's the problem? Are you kidding?"

"Um..." he looked around. "No..."

"How about Santana joining your band?" she said and he swallowed. "Didn't it even cross your mind that I might be interested in a band? In perfecting my live performance skills? And you ask Santana instead without even mentioning it."

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't ask anyone. The guys heard her sing and they came up with the idea. They just asked me if it was okay." he said.

"And you didn't mention that maybe someone else was better suited for the job?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course I mentioned you! And they think you have an awesome voice! We were just looking for something...different."

"Different." she said pointedly. "What is that supposed to mean?" Finn closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I knew this was going to be a problem. I knew you weren't going to be able to let this go."

"You know how much I love performing. I'm just not sure why you've chosen to go with a far inferior singer rather than even giving me a chance. Can't we convince them to have a try out? We could have a diva off."

"This isn't the glee club Rachel! It's a cover band that we casually threw together to have some fun and make a few extra bucks on the side." he said, getting frustrated with her. "I'm sorry that they guys dig Santana's voice. They like yours too. They specifically said that and even suggested you come sing with us every once in a while. And to be honest, this band was kind of my thing, it's enough having Santana in it, but I'm kind of into the idea of having something to do that doesn't involve my girlfriend." Rachel looked taken aback.

"I wasn't aware you felt that way. Maybe I shouldn't have even come tonight."

"Come on Rachel, don't be like that. This is obviously something I wanted to do with you." he shook his head. "God, is it so bad for me to want to have something on my own? You have this big career your working towards and all I have is a dumb job at the gym. I love you and I love spending time with you, but it's nice to have something that's mine. It's not even a big deal."

"You're certainly making it seem like one."

"Because sometimes I can't stand that you still have to bitch and complain every time you don't get your way." he said. "Maybe it's Santana's turn to get something this time." he shrugged and she narrowed her eyes.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? You're siding with Santana now?"

"Listen," he said looking around, "I'm not having this argument with you here. These are my friends and this is embarrassing. We'll talk about it at home."

"Are you telling me to leave?"

"No." he said. "I'm just saying drop it for now."

"You know she's going to rub it in my face every chance she gets."

"Well you have to figure out how to deal with it." he said. "Right now, I just want to hang out with everyone and have a good time." He walked back over to his bandmates, effectively ending the conversation. Rachel sat next to Brittany as Santana was up singing once more.

"See, she loves karaoke." Brittany said with a chuckle.

"She's horribly off key." Brittany furrowed her brow and looked over to Rachel.

"No she's not...you're just angry because she's going to be in Finn's band." Brittany said, turning back to Santana with a smile.

"Well I couldn't assume you'd be on anyone other than her side."

"I'm not on anyone's side Rachel. You're the only person who is even making this about sides." she shook her head. "I'm going to sing backup!" she said, running up and joining her girlfriend, leaving Rachel to pout in solitary.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to join bands more often if it turns out like this." Santana smiled, kissing Brittany softly and cuddling into her in their bed much later that night. After another hour of so at the karaoke place, they'd headed to one more bar for a drink before heading home with agreements for Santana to come to the next band practice. Brittany giggled.<p>

"Wait till you start performing!" she said, moving to get up.

"Ugh, where are you going it's almost 3 in the morning?" Santana whined, pulling the covers back over herself.

"I'm so thirsty. I'll bring you some water too." she said, opening the door and slamming it shut at the site of Rachel on the couch watching TV. "Oops." she said.

"What happened?" Santana asked, lifting her head from the pillow.

"I didn't think anyone would be out there." Brittany said, shuffling to get a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear outside, while laughing at Rachel's comically wide eyes.

"Britt!" Santana popped up. "We've been over this. We live with two other people and one is even a boy. You need to be totally dressed every time you open that damn door."

"Sorry, sorry...it's the middle of the night." she shrugged, heading back out and closing the door behind her. "Sorry Rach." she said.

"I don't know how many times I have to remind you that you are not the only inhabitants of this household." Rachel sighed.

"I just thought it was like the middle of the night and no one would be out here. I was just really thirsty so I thought that I could just grab some water and run back in. Santana and I have-"

"Brittany!" Rachel said with a polite smile. "I have enough information." Brittany bit her lip and nodded.

"Anyway, I'll be more careful." she said, furrowing her brow. "Why are you up anyway?"

"Just thinking."

"You're not really still mad because Santana is going to sing in Finn's band are you?" Rachel just turned her attention to the TV. "Come on Rach, that's crazy. Besides it's going to be awesome. You and I can be like the awesome girlfriends who are with the band."

"I just...I guess I'm disappointed that he doesn't even believe in me enough to let me try out. And he seems to want to get away from me."

"That's nuts. He totally believes in you. This has nothing to do with Finn and how he feels about you." she shook her head. "You know how it works in showbusiness. You have to go with who is right for the part. And this particular part fits Santana." She said with a smile. "I mean, singing in a band isn't really what you want to do anyway." she shrugged and Rachel sighed.

"I guess sometimes my competitive nature with regards to music just gets the best of me. Admittedly even more so when Santana is involved. But Finn said he wanted this to be his thing, as if my involvement would ruin it or something."

"Well it would." Rachel looked confused. "I mean Santana and I have had the same conversation. I have my own things now and she needs hers. You just need to find yours too. And you already have a bunch of things going for you." she let out a breath. "Finn is still figuring things out. He needs to find his own identity and the band is a part of that." Rachel smiled. "It's not like you can't be involved at all. He said he wants you to sing sometimes. It's just his thing."

"Sometimes you're advice is truly outstanding Brittany." Brittany just shrugged.

"I'm good at people things."

"Yeah."

"Go talk to your boyfriend!" she scolded.

"Fine." Rachel sighed dramatically.

"Good, I'm going to go get some water and head back in so Santana and I can-"

"Britt!"

"Go to sleep..." Brittany said with a chuckle and Rachel laughed.

"Oh...right...of course."

"Night Rach." Brittany said, strolling into the kitchen to pick up two bottles of water before heading back into the bedroom."

"What the hell?" Santana asked when she came in. "I was waiting forever."

"Sorry, I was talking to Rachel."

"What did the midget want?" she asked sitting up and taking the glass from Brittany's hands.

"Nothing really." Brittany responded, sliding into the bed. "Just talking about her not getting to try out for the band."

"Oh god, is she really still throwing the bitch fit?"

"It's Rachel. You know how she is."

"It's so much fun rubbing this in her face."

"San, be nice." Brittany whined.

"Nope. This is too much fun and it's not harming anyone." she laughed as she settled in and cuddled up to Brittany so she could fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Finn?" Rachel asked gently as she entered their bedroom which was lit only by the TV.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting up a little.

"You're up."

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. I was waiting for you." he said with a small smile.

"Sorry about before." she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry too Rach. I really didn't mean to upset you. I knew you wouldn't be happy but I mean, it wasn't even my idea."

"It's fine." she smiled. "I overreacted. I'm so used to being the center of attention and always getting the part I guess. I miss performing." He nodded.

"I get that. I totally get that. You're an amazing performer and anyone would miss doing what they love, he said picking up her hand and rubbing small circles against it. "You should find something you want to do as a hobby. Like a theater group or something. You want to get into Broadway."

"Yeah." she said, thinking for a moment. "You're right."

"Plus you can totally come sing a couple songs with us whenever we play. Maybe you and Santana can sing a duet." he smiled and she looked skeptical.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He just chuckled.

"Listen, it wasn't personal. They just liked Santana's style. And it's not like they were looking, it kind of just happened. You're the best Rachel and this doesn't mean I'm any less aware of it." she smiled broadly. "And that whole me thing...it's just...it's not about you either. It's just..."

"No I get it." she said firmly. "I was talking to Brittany just now and I think I understand. You just need to find your own identity here."

"Yeah." he smiled. "Exactly. This is a good outlet for me."

"I agree and I have since you first came up with it."

"Why don't we do some research tomorrow on finding you some theater groups or auditions that you could do? This way you still get to perform? And it'll be _your_ thing."

"That sounds great." she said leaning over to kiss him gently. "I'm sorry I got so crazy."

"It's cool." he said with a lopsided smirk as he pulled her forward. "Come to bed." he said, and kissed her again as he turned off the TV with his free hand and let the room go dark.

* * *

><p>Wednesday afternoon Santana walked up the stairs and opened the door to find an empty living room. She called out to Brittany and heard her answer from the bedroom but made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Closing the door to the fridge she sighed and plopped herself down at the kitchen table when she heard a strange sound. <em>Meeeeow<em>

"What the-" _Meeeeoooow_ she stood up. "Brittany!"

"One second!" she said, hearing Brittany rummaging through things in the bedroom and emerging a couple moments later as Santana eyed her skeptically.

"Britt, is there a cat here?"

"What?" Brittany asked with wide eyes and Santana knew immediately that there was.

"I said, is there a cat here?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The constant meowing that I keep hearing."

"Oh...well not _a_ cat exactly." The locked turned and Rachel and Finn shuffled in, catching the conversation midway through.

"What do you mean not _a_ cat?"

"Well...first of all they're kittens."

"_They?"_ Finn asked.

"Yeah, there's...there's 5."

"Brittany!"

"No, I didn't like buy them or anything. See I was working last night and I went out to the alley for a minute to go to the basement for something and I saw these adorable little kittens. They were all lost and alone and so cute." she said sadly. "So I went back today and I picked them up."

"What? Why?" Santana asked.

"I couldn't just leave them there San." she said looking at Santana like she was insane.

"Um, yes you could have."

"I'm allergic to cats." Finn said.

"Guys, they're so cute you have to see them." Brittany said running into the bedroom and emerging a moment later with a cardboard box that seemed to be meowing. "Look!" she said, placing it on the table.

"Oh my goodness they're so adorable!" Rachel said, grabbing one immediately.

"That's Finn!" she said smiling as Rachel nestled the small orange kitten into her neck.

"Finn?" Santana asked with extreme curiosity.

"Yeah. He's really long and awkward and he keeps bumping into things." she said as if it were obvious. "The little one that never shuts up is Rachel."

"Well that's accurate." Santana muttered.

"And the orange and black and white on is Santana because she keeps slapping Rachel whenever she talks."

"What? You can't name the cat after me!"

"Why not?" Brittany asked sadly.

"What about the other two?" Rachel asked.

"Oh!" Brittany said lighting up once more. "Those are Mike and Tina. I called them that because they like to cuddle each other and they're so quiet sometimes I forget they're even there." she said proudly. Finn's mouth hung open in shock.

"Britts what are you planning on doing with these guys? We can't keep them." she said, shaking her head.

"But...but Santana I miss Lord Tubbington so much and I really, really want a cat and these are perfect. They just popped up in front of me! It was like fate!" Santana sighed and muttered something in Spanish.

"I'm allergic to cats." Finn said and Santana glared at him.

"Oh please, you're not that allergic. You seem fine."

"But-"

"They're so cute Finn." Rachel said, cuddling another cat with a giggle. "Don't you think you can try and make it work?

"I..but...how?"

"Allergy medication or something. I mean we can try."

"I can make sure they're never in your room." Brittany offered.

"Whoa, whoa not so fast."

"Santana please." Brittany whined and Santana sighed. "You know how much I love cats. I feel so empty without having one in the house."

"We cannot keep 5 cats Brittany."

"Well that's not a problem, I already talked to Bridgette and she wants a black kitten so I told her she could take Tina."

"We cannot have 4 kittens either."

"Still not a problem. I pretty much told her she had to take Mike if she was taking Tina." she smiled proudly.

"One is negotiable." Finn said.

"But guys, I want a pair. Like a boy and a girl." Brittany said.

"We can't just put them in a shelter or something, they could be killed. I know firsthand about the dangers of animal shelters in big cities."

"Killed?" Brittany asked horrified and Santana shot Rachel a glare.

"Listen," Santana said, playing with a shoelace that the little cat Brittany had named after her was chasing, "maybe having two isn't so bad." she said, laughing as the cat fell over awkwardly as it tried to grab at the string. "They can keep each other company." she shrugged. "But not three."

"Um, do I have any say in this at all?" Finn asked.

"No!" Rachel and Santana said in unison and he sighed.

"I think we can keep two." Rachel said, nuzzling her nose into the orange kitten's own.

"What about the other one? I mean, what's going to happen? We can't just dump it or put it in a shelter that's going to kill it!" Brittany insisted.

"No, Britt, don't worry." Santana re-assured as she continued to play. "We'll put up signs or something. We'll find someone to take it. It can stay until then.

"Which one?" she asked sadly.

"Well, which do you want to keep?"

"Definitely Santana." she smirked.

"Okay, the names are going to have to change." Santana said, shaking her head.

"Okay, she's Ariel now."

"Ariel?"

"Yeah, cause she's got the orange." she shrugged. "I was already expecting you wouldn't want her to be named after you."

"Which other one?"

"This one." Rachel said. "He's so cute!"

"Good, I don't want that screaming Berry cat." she said nodding towards the box at the small kitten who was trying to hurdle itself over the edge.

"This is a disaster." Finn said.

"We'll figure it out Finn. Besides, we need pets." Rachel said as she continued to coo at the kitten on her lap.

"His name is Sebastian!"

"I love it!" Rachel said with a squeal, kissing the small kitten on the head before setting him down, where he made a bee-line for Finn and Rachel's room.

"I thought you said they'd stay out of there!" Finn sighed and the others just laughed. "This sucks." he said, rubbing an itchy eye. "I can't believe I got talked into having cats."

"Well you didn't...we just didn't ask." Santana shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Only a day later than I was aiming for! :-) This is another shorter one, kinda similar to the last one. Just a peek into their lives and a few parts to get the wheels turning on some other things. I'm excited for next chapter, the Finchel issue is finally going to come to a head and I have some other good stuff planned too! I'm really looking forward to writing it, so hopefully it'll be up soon! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Brittany!" Finn yelled.<p>

"What?" she called, walking out into the hall and seeing him standing outside his own room.

"You told me you would be keeping the cats out of this room but they are in here constantly!" She just shrugged.

"Your allergies don't seem to be bothering you since you started taking that medication, I thought it wasn't a problem. You were even playing with Sebastian the other night. Besides it's like, really hard to control them, they kind of do whatever they want." He sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"For the past two weeks your cats have been wreaking havoc on this house!" Brittany scrunched up her nose. "I mean thank god that little one that never stopped talking is gone, but they're like a tag team determined to wreck this place."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him as if he were insane.

"Come in here." he said, motioning her into the room.

She walked in and saw Ariel playing on the floor with an entire box of tissues shredded around her. She continued to jump and hop around, ripping up more tissues and rolling around the floor. Brittany just giggled.

"She's so cute."

"No, Brittany this is NOT cute. This is a problem." he sighed.

"I'll buy you a new box of tissues." she said simply.

"Totally not the point." he said. "The point is they just do things like this, constantly."

"They're just babies Finn. They're curious and they like to play with things. You can't get mad at them. They don't know any better."

"Can we just keep them out of this room?" he asked and she just laughed.

"Tell Rachel, she was taking a nap with them yesterday."

"She what?" They were interrupted by a loud crash coming from the bathroom. They looked at each other, eyes going wide, before they ran into the other room. Upon entering they saw Sebastian standing on the window sill having knocked a candle onto the floor, glass scattered all over.

"Oh no!" Brittany said.

"See!"

"Get him Finn, I don't have shoes on. What if he steps on the glass or eats it!"

"What's going on?" Rachel said, walking into the room, her coat still on.

"One of the little demons broke the candle in the bathroom."

"Oh my god, grab him before he hurts himself!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Finn said.

"Of course I'm not!" Rachel said, pushing past him to grab the little kitten off of the window and place him in the bedroom.

"Rachel, have you been bringing them in here?" she looked at Brittany who mouthed "sorry" and made a concerned face.

"I just took a nap with them yesterday. I felt like cuddling and you weren't home."

"Rachel!"

"Your allergies have been fine!"

"Not the point! The agreement was not in this room!"

"It was based on your allergies. Which I'm starting to think never really even existed in the first place!" she exclaimed.

"It was about the fact that I didn't want the cats in the first place!"

"Don't try to pretend you don't like them. I can tell you do. It's extremely obvious." Rachel said. "I heard you talking to Ariel in the kitchen." His eyes went wide at being caught.

"I was not!" Brittany looked at him skeptically.

"Look, I never said I don't like them, but I just don't want them in this one room." he said evenly. "They're actually cute and kind of fun to play with." Brittany and Rachel exchanged triumphant smiles at his admission. "But that's not the point. The point is...they keep ripping things up in here and I just want them out...at least unless they're supervised. They're even scratching the corner of the mattress."

"Weird, they're great in our room."

"Wonderful, they just picked mine to destroy." Rachel sighed.

"Maybe we can get them a scratching post or something...to deter them from ripping things up."

"That's fine."

"And keep this door closed." Finn added.

"I'll go to the store in an hour, I don't have more classes. Can you come Rach?"

"No, I have an audition for a part in this play at community theater." Finn sighed heavily.

"I'll go and help you carry stuff."

"Awesome!" Brittany clapped, picking up both kittens and heading into her own room.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell were you guys?" Santana asked, as Brittany and Finn entered at quarter to 6.<p>

"The pet store."

"For 2 hours? You texted me to say that at 3:30."

"It got kind of complicated...and expensive."

"Expensive?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, did you know that all cats in New York need to be registered citizens?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, walking over to join the conversation.

"The guy at the pet store told us." Finn said. "There are all kinds of crazy laws in this state."

"Yeah, you have to get them like proof of citizenship or they could be like...deported or something."

"Deported?" Santana asked skeptically.

"I think he actually said that the ASPCA would take them into custody." Find corrected.

"Whatever." Brittany shrugged.

"And how much did he charge you for this...registration?" Rachel questioned, glancing at Santana.

"It was so much. 250 a cat!" Santana closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead.

"Are you telling me that you just spent $500 on cat registrations?"

"Um duh, I can't let them take the cats away." she said.

"I felt bad so I gave her a hundred bucks. You play with them too." Finn added and Rache's eyes went wide.

"Brittany, there is no way that you have to register a cat as a state citizen." Santana said.

"Don't you think the guy at the pet store knows a little more than you?"

"I think you got scammed."

"Wait, really?" Finn asked. "He seemed like such a nice man. He said he ran his store for like 40 years. Are you sure this isn't just some weird NY state law?"

"Forty years of tricking people into giving him money for nothing." Rachel said.

"He gave me these little registration cards." Brittany said, digging in her bag and handing them over to a frowning Santana who couldn't help her lips twitching into a smile.

"Sebastian Pierce-Lopez?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and Brittany shrugged.

"Well he's ours." Brittany smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed at the cards.

"These are ridiculous." she said, grabbing her coat.

"But it got them into the state database." Rachel shook her head.

"Come on. We're going back and getting your money back."

"What?" Brittany said. "He said absolutely no returns."

"He also falsely told you that your cats would be taken from you if you didn't purchase these things. I will get the ASPCA on the phone if I have to. Rachel Berry doesn't just let somebody lose money without a fight."

"Oh, wait up Berry, I'm in on this too. This fool scammed the wrong people this time." she said, putting on her own coat. "Cat registration" she muttered, "I'm going to go all Lima Heights on his ass."

"Don't worry, we will get that money back." Rachel said.

"Oh I know we will." Santana agreed, opening the door.

"They're kind of a scary combination when they're actually on the same side." Finn whispered to Brittany who looked on in confusion.

"Seriously, it's kind of terrifying." she said and then smiled. "But would be pretty unstoppable." Finn broke into a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, we're totally getting that money back."

* * *

><p>"I'm kind of nervous." Santana admitted through the phone.<p>

"Don't be nervous!" Brittany said. "You're going to do great! Besides you performed in front of people like all of the time. We all did, what are you nervous about?"

"That was different. It's just...this is New York and people are picker here. There's more attention on me and it's just...they could hate us."

"I'm sure you're going to do great. You have an awesome voice. Is Rachel there?"

"She got here a half hour ago." Santana frowned. "I know it's not your fault, but I'm pretty bummed out that you have to work the night of our first stupid gig."

"I wish I could be there too." Brittany said. "I'm going to come see you guys all the time, I swear."

"I know, I know. It's just this is the first one and it's kind of a big deal." Santana sighed. She was trying not to make a big deal because since their argument a few weeks back, Brittany had really made an effort not to let anything slip. "But I understand, it's not your fault."

"Big deal for a band that you didn't really care about, huh?" Brittany teased.

"Whatever." Santana muttered and Brittany laughed.

"I'm sorry baby." she said with a sigh. "Is Rach singing tonight?"

"Are you kidding? Do you really think there was any chance of Berry not taking this opportunity to sing in front of a crowd?"

"I guess you're right." Brittany giggled. "Well, I better get going, my break's almost up."

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Text me after the first set! Break an arm!"

"Leg!"

"Oh yeah, right, leg!"

"I'll text you in a bit."

Santana made her way back towards the stage where she chatted with her bandmates as she set up her mic. She gladly accepted a bottle of water and took a deep breath as she watched Finn tighten the bolts on his cymbals. Rachel ran up to the stage with an index card.

"Santana, this is a very important show for the band. Making a first impression is key, especially in a city like this. Word gets around very quickly. I've taken the liberty of printing out a list of tips to be certain you are prepared."

"Tips." Santana said, unimpressed.

"Yes!" Rachel said excitedly. "As much as he refuses to admit it, this band is extremely important to Finn. I can tell. You're the lead singer, which means you are carrying the bulk of the weight on your shoulders. It's crucial you put in a good performance."

"I think I know a thing or two about performing Hobbit and I don't appreciate your condescending tone."

"There's nothing condescending about it I assure you. I'm merely trying to use my superior performing knowledge and experience to help you be more successful." she shrugged. "Also, you're the front woman of this band and I do not want you to feel upstaged by the rousing applause I'm clearly going to get after my guest performances. You're confidence is crucial." Santana narrowed her eyes and thrust the card forward.

"Take the card."

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Take the card, Berry." she said, waving it in her face. "Take the card and get out of my sight before I get myself kicked out of this bar before the show even starts!" Rachel swallowed and grabbed the card.

"Just remember to-"

"Go!" she yelled and Rachel ran off towards the bar where Finn was getting his own water bottles from the bartender. Santana stepped off stage and turned to Jeff. "How long?"

"Ten-fifteen minutes and we'll be good to go." She nodded and walked outside, walking over to the brick wall on the side of the building and lighting up a cigarette.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you and Lord Tubbington that smoking is evil." Santana's head whipped up and she was shocked to see Brittany approaching with a wide smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I changed for tomorrow day." she smirked. "It'll be a bit of a loss but it's worth it." she said, grabbing the cigarette from Santana's hand and tossing it aside as she wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her slowly. "I couldn't miss your debut as a sexy rock star." Santana gave her a huge smile.

"You're a liar." Santana said grabbing her waist playfully.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." she shrugged. "Why are you out here smoking? You're about to sing!" She scrunched up her brow. "And don't give me the crap about the raspy voice." Santana sighed.

"I'm about to kill Rachel, that's why." Brittany laughed.

"What'd she do now?"

"She came up with some stupid tips for performing so I wouldn't destroy the band's credibility." she rolled her eyes.

"She's just trying to help."

"You'd never know it." Santana muttered but Brittany just kissed her once more and laughed.

"Well, I think you're going to do awesome." Santana grinned.

"I'm really glad your here. I feel better already." she said and kissed her quick before pushing them off the wall. "Come on, I gotta get up there. Let's find you a seat with the midget so I can get ready.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome guys!" Jeff said, giving high fives out to Santana, Finn and the other guys in the band.<p>

"It was really great of your cousin to set us up with this spot."

"It pays to know people who own bars." he smiled. "I think this was good though, there was a decent crowd and I'm hoping we can get some other spots."

"Actually, it pays to know people who work in bars too." Brittany smiled. "I talked to the manager tonight and you're good to play at the Station. They have an opening next Thursday and if it goes well they might be able to get you in on a Friday the next week. They had a cancellation and they're looking for someone."

"Awesome!" They guys said and Santana smiled brightly.

"Thanks Britt!" she said, kissing her quickly. Finn came over and and squeezed her shoulder.

"That's really cool of you Britt, thanks so much." he smiled.

"You guys were excellent." Rachel said, jumping up to throw her arms around Finn and he bent down to kiss her softly.

"So were you. You sounded great." he smiled, kissing her once more.

"Oh please, don't encourage her." Santana said with a roll of her eyes and Brittany just laughed.

"Come on, everyone was awesome, no arguing." she said. "Finn when you're done packing up we can head over to the Station, I want to get the band a round of drinks plus you can talk to the boss."

"Cool." he said, squeezing Rachel once more before letting her go to pack up his cymbals.

"Santana I have to say I was actually quite impressed by your ability to perform with consistency for the entire night. You were very good." Rachel said.

"Well thanks Hobbit, you made the most of your two songs too." she said.

"I was thinking perhaps we could put more thought into that duet." Rachel said and Santana frowned.

"I'll think about it."

"You guys would sound awesome singing a duet." Brittany said. "I think you should go for it."

"I said, I'd think about it." she said firmly. "But I get to pick the song." she added and Rachel smiled and clapped. "Still thinking about it." she said raising a hand as she went to put away her mic.

"She's totally going to do it." Brittany smirked.

* * *

><p>Monday night Santana was lying comfortably curled up with Brittany as they watched TV in bed and relaxed from the tiring first day of a new week. A buzzing from her night stand caused her to sit up and peek over to her phone but she just sighed and lay back down on Brittany's chest.<p>

"Who was that?"

"My mom." Santana replied with a heavy sigh.

"Aren't you going to get it?"

"No."

Brittany thought about adding something but decided she might be better off letting it go again until the buzzing began for a second time. Santana muttered something unintelligible that sounded like a curse in Spanish and sat up.

"What does she want from me?"

"Just talk to her Santana. Or she'll keep calling." Santana groaned in aggravation and hit the button to answer the phone.

"What?" she spat.

"Is that any way to answer a phone Santana?"

"Fine. Hi, what's up?" she asked with mock cheerfulness.

"I was just calling to see how you're doing. You've been in New York for almost two months and I think we've spoken 3 times. But I noticed you're content with taking our money for rent and whatever else you're doing over there."

"I'm fine. Things are great." Santana answered, ignoring the last jab.

"How is school?"

"It's good. I like it. My grades are good." she said.

"Wow, you're so talkative today. Please stop. I can't handle any more details." her mother responded sarcastically, causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"There's not much to say. You're not interested in the things I want to talk about. Do you want to hear about me and Brittany? Want to hear about my band?" she asked and Brittany nudged her, giving her a warning glance.

"Thanksgiving is a little over a month away. When can we expect you back?"

"Actually, I don't think you should this year."

"Excuse me?"

"Brittany has to work the night before Thanksgiving and the two days after. She's the new girl and she was only able to bargain her way into having Thanksgiving itself off. She's working on getting Christmas Eve off so we can spend 3 days in Lima."

"What does that have to do with you? You belong home with your family." Santana stifled a laugh.

"My family?" she shook her head. "This is my home. And I belong with Brittany."

"Santana, don't play on my patience with you." she sighed. "I can't wait until the day you grow out of this phase and realize you need to straighten your life out."

"Phase." Santana said evenly. "What phase are you referring to?"

"Don't play stupid Santana. You're a smart girl. Too smart for your own good, but you still make very stupid choices."

"I'm very close to hanging up on you."

"You'll regret it if you do." she said. "I want you home for Thanksgiving dinner."

"It's not going to happen." Santana said. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"How long will you be home for?"

"However long Brittany can get off."

"Ay dios mio Santana, you need to stop with this! It's ridiculous!"

"Stop with _what_ mother?" she yelled and Brittany sighed, closing her eyes.

"This relationship you're letting ruin your life."

"This relationship is the best thing that's ever happened in my life. This relationship is why I wake up happy every day. Don't you want that for me? For me to be happy?" she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Forget it, I don't want to know."

"Just make sure you're at my table on Christmas Eve." she said. "You may think you're going to skip Thanksgiving this year, but you will not miss Christmas in this house. The whole family will be expecting you...alone."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"We'll discuss it later."

"It's not up for negotiation."

"If you want to see me it is."

"If you want your lifestyle to continue it's not."

"Daddy would never let you cut me off."

"Check in every once and a while Santana. Believe it or not we do want to know what our money is paying for."

"I called Daddy last week."

"Your father and I will be visiting in the beginning of the year when he has his conference."

"Wonderful." she sighed.

"I'll talk to you soon." she said and Santana promptly hit the button to end the call, reaching up to her forehead with a heavy sigh. Brittany looked over to her and bit her lip.

"You okay?" she asked. She knew this was a touchy subject with Santana and didn't want to push too hard.

"She's freaking out about Thanksgiving...predictably." Brittany frowned and crawled over to wrap her arms around Santana's shoulders, kissing the side of her head softly.

"Maybe you should go home for Thanksgiving." Brittany shrugged.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Santana said. "Berry and Hudson are going back on Tuesday night."

"I'm going to be working like the whole weekend." she sighed.

"Still." Santana shook her head and turned her head sideways to see Brittany. "I'm not leaving you all alone on Thanksgiving." she said with a sad smile. "Trust me I don't want to go home alone anyway."

"Is she still giving you a hard time?"

"Yes, she can't wait till I outgrow this phase that's destroying my life." Brittany's shoulders slumped and she sighed, tightening her grip.

"She'll come around."

"You give her far too much credit."

"I love you." Brittany said, not knowing what else to really say.

"I love you too." Santana said, closing her eyes and leaning into Brittany.

"It's going to get better."

"Christmas is going to be a blast." Santana said sarcastically.

"Just be careful. Your parents are paying for so much right now. You need to be careful and make sure they don't decide to pull back their money." she said.

"My dad wouldn't do that." Santana said.

"Just be careful." she said again with a sigh. "I know she's rough, but please try and be a little nicer to her. I want her to like me again. I want her to like us."

"They're coming here. In the beginning of the year for his conference. They'll be around for five days."

"Maybe we can warm them up a little once they see how good everything is here." Santana smiled and turned around in her arm, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I love your optimism." she said sadly. "I wish I could have it when it too, especially when it comes to my parents." Brittany gave her a sad smile and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Come on, forget about it for now. Let's cuddle with the kitties and watch TV."

"That sounds perfect." she said, grabbing at Sebastian and cuddling back up under the covers with Brittany.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were also cuddled up but on the living room couch as the credits to the movie they were watching began to roll. Finn had told Jeff today about his plans to join the fire academy when he was called and the urge to get it off of his chest was eating away at him.<p>

"Hey Rach? Can we talk?" She turned in his arms with a furrowed brow.

"Of course we can." she said gently. "Is something wrong?" she asked moving apart from him to face him more directly.

"No..not really...I just." he sighed.

"You're making me nervous."

"No, it's not...it's not like that."

"It's just. You know we've been here for more than 2 months and I really started putting some thought into my future."

"Oh!" Rachel said, her eyes lighting up. "That's terrific. Did you finally start filling out applications or decide where to go?"

"Well...not exactly."

"You should get started. Do you want to start looking around?"

"What? No...I mean, this isn't about college?"

"What is it then?" she said. "You said you wanted to talk about your future."

"In terms of possible careers. I've been thinking about it a lot. I mean, I think it's important for me to find something that I really want to do, something that I love."

"I agree. You know how strongly I feel about that based on my career choice."

"Exactly. Well, since we moved here I've been putting a lot of thought into that. I was thinking about what it is that I want to do. I mean a career is important. It's something I'm going to be doing the rest of my life and it should be something I feel passionate about."

"Of course." she said, frowning. "But you've never really seemed to have a strong desire towards anything in particular." she smiled warmly. "Has that changed?"

"Well I think I so...kind of. See, I was thinking a lot about my dad," he began, trying to find the right words to use to get the information he needed out, "and I thought about how he did something that really meant something. He did something noble and important and he devoted his life to fighting for people."

"What are you getting at here?" Rachel said, shaking her head. "I don't understand. Are you telling me...are you telling me that you want to join the army because I-"

"No!" he said, shaking his head profusely. "No, that's not it at all."

"Oh thank god!" she said, clutching her chest dramatically. "I could not have handled being an army wife for something of that sort. I couldn't imagine the stress."

"I was just trying to stress how much I wanted to do something that mattered. Something that had real value and that I could feel good about."

"So what, you want to be in the medical world or be a social worker or something?" she asked.

"Not exactly."

"Just as long as you don't have some crazy idea that's involving you risking your life or something like that. I could barely stand watching you play football in high school getting tackled and worrying about your health. I could never handle you in any kind of career where I'd have to sit and worry you weren't coming home to me every night." she said and he swallowed hard.

"I..."

"I mean, you're not cut out for that sort of thing anyway. You need something where you get a good degree and settle down into a steady schedule. We should explore your options." she smiled. "Just as long as it's something where I can carry on my days and not have to worry about you."

"Yeah..."

"So what was it?"

"What?"

"What was it you wanted to do?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Oh! Um...nothing really specific yet, but I thought maybe something like...yeah social work or something like you said." he lied, feeling his stomach drop.

"You'd be wonderful at that! You're extremely charismatic and are incredibly good with people."

"Yeah..." he said with a fake smile. "Well, you know something like that."

"We should definitely start looking into that and see what your options are." she said, kissing him softly. "I'm so proud that you finally started to put some thought into this. I was worried for a while there." she tightened her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Yeah, well it's time to get moving on things." he said weakly, letting out a breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he said placing a kiss to a temple and swallowing hard.

"I'm going to go get a snack!" she said, kissing him once more as she jumped up an ran off to the kitchen. "You want anything?" she called over her shoulder.

"No thanks!" he said, sighing and throwing his head into his hands. "Wimp...you are a total, and complete pussy Finn."

"At least you finally accepted it." Santana said casually with a chuckle as she strolled to refill a glass of water. He rolled his eyes and sank further back into the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Back with some more and **finally** letting Finn's news get out. Anyways, it's not super long, but I felt like it was kind of at it's natural stopping point for this chapter. Definitely have another coming hopefully soon hopefully to tie up some of this storyline and get onto some of the next ones! As always hope you enjoy! Thanks again for reviews/alerts/favorites!

* * *

><p>"Stop following me." Santana said with a frown as she shut the fridge and made her way back to the couch where her books were laid out. Within seconds Sebastian hopped up onto the table and was staring her in the face. <em>Meow<em> She scowled.

"I just told you to stop following me."

_Meow _He moved to settle on top of her book. _Meow_

"Listen, I have to study. If I don't study I can't graduate. And then I can't get a job and afford to feed you. So stop following me." _Meow_

"What do you even want?" she asked before realizing she was having this one sided conversation with a cat. She sighed and reached for her phone. "I'm actually losing my mind. Talking to cats." she muttered, hitting Brittany's name on the screen with her finger.

"Hey, what's up?" Brittany asked, I'm kinda busy.

"Sebastian keeps following me." she whined.

"Santana, is this what you called for?"

"Yes! He keeps meowing at me and staring at me. And he's sitting on my books and I have to study!"

"Honey, move him. He's a kitten."

"He just goes right back! I fed him. I gave him water. I gave him toys. What does he want?"

"He wants you to pay attention to him. He's following you because he loves you." Santana looked confused.

"I don't even like him."

"Listen babe, I don't have time for this, it's really busy here. I've noticed he has a crush on you. Be nice. Just pet him, okay?"

"Whatever." Santana muttered.

"I love you, I'll talk to you on my break."

"Love you too." she grumbled, picking up the kitten and dropping him onto the floor. Within a half a second he was back. She moved him again, but it was no use. "UGH!" she said, picking him up once more and placing him on her lap. He nuzzled her hand and began to purr.

"You are so annoying." she said as he laid down on her lap and got comfortable, stretching his paws out before closing his eyes. She bit her lip. "Whatever. This doesn't mean I love you back or anything." she muttered as she turned her attention back to her books.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after their first gig, the band was playing a Saturday night at Brittany's bar. The Thursday had worked out well and she'd manage to talk them into holding one of the two Saturday night slots, which was great for the band. As expected, the bar was packed, which was great and the crowd response was pretty positive.<p>

A little more than three quarters of the way into their second set a few drunk guys in the front of the crowd began to heckle the band. They stumbled around, yelling things towards the guys and eventually moved on to Santana as well. One of them started to grab towards her and she moved back, but he caught hold of her arm before she shook him off hard.

"Don't touch me." she said away from the mic.

"What the fuck man?" Finn yelled slamming his drumsticks down and jumping up. He ran across the small stage and pushed the guy back.

"Hey, chill out!"

"You chill out!" Finn yelled, shoving him back.

"Lay off Finn I can take care of myself." Santana spat, before turning quickly and shoving the offender in front of her and shoving him in the shoulder. "Keep your hands to yourself asshole."

From the bar across the room, Brittany's eyes widened and she hopped over the bar quickly to get closer. She pushed towards people to see slow chaos slowly ensuing as eventually the drunkenness had patrons pushing others and she swallowed hard looking around for Rachel.

"Fuck you asshole. Don't touch me again!" Santana yelled as she threw her fist at the guy's face.

"Santana stop it!" Brittany yelled, as Finn pulled her back and Jeff jumped after the guy. Santana squirmed to get out of Finn's arms in a hurry.

"Let me go Hudson!"

"Calm down!" he yelled.

"What's the matter can't control your girl?" The guy's friend yelled and Finn's eyes opened wide as he let go of Santana and moved towards him.

"I'm not his girl!" Santana yelled, jumping off the stage as Finn landed a right hook on the guy's jaw.

"Asshole!" he screamed. "Learn some respect." Another friend landed his own fist on Finn's cheek, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted and Brittany pushed her way to her side, pulling her back.

"Stay back Rachel." she said, standing in front of her. "Santana!" she yelled. Santana looked up at her as the guy shoved her backwards and she took a fall towards the stage. Brittany's eyes widened in fear but Santana popped back up in no time, springing back up to scuffle with her assailant.

"You stupid fucking prick!" she yelled, attacking him.

"Santana come here!" Brittany pleaded, moving forward to grab at her.

"No, Brittany stay out of this!" she yelled, pushing Brittany back towards Rachel as the melee ensued.

Finally Rick managed to make his way through the crowd and worked with a few other guys on staff to try and separate things out. They told the band to get back on the stage and keep back as they bustled rowdy drunk patrons out the front door and warned others to keep calm. Within 10 minutes everything was back to normal and the band looked up to see the next group waiting for the stage. They wrapped up with two final songs and cleaned up quickly to vacate.

* * *

><p>Once she was able to escape the bar for a few minutes Brittany rushed around the bar and over to Santana.<p>

"Did you have to jump right in the middle of that fight?" Brittany asked, marching past the rest of the band and pulling Santana into the back alley during her break.

"What else was I supposed to do? Those guys were harassing me! They were harassing all of us!" Brittany shook her head.

"You and your temper. One day you're going to end up in big trouble. This is the second fight you've gotten into here! How do you think that looks?"

"Okay, this was _not_ my fault!" Santana said.

"No, it wasn't but you could have backed off and let Finn and Jeff handle it!" she yelled. "You just jump right into fights with people twice your size without even thinking! Do you have any idea how scary it is to watch?" Brittany yelled.

"Britt..." she said, grabbing Brittany's arm, but she shook it off.

"No!" Brittany said. "I hate watching you get into fights. You know I hate watching you get into fights." she swallowed hard and sighed. "And that one was scary."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You'd do it again if it happened right now." Santana blinked, not knowing what to say. "This isn't Lima and it's not high school. Think about what you're doing sometimes." she said, before turning back and grabbing the door. "You are_ so_ sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Britt!" she yelled, chasing after her. "Look, I'm sorry I made you worried. I won't do it again!"

"Heard that before. You need to learn a lesson." Brittany shrugged and wiped down the bar and Santana groaned and continued to plead her case as Jeff walked by and chuckled as he pat her on the shoulder sympathetically.

"So, not bad for a soon to be rookie firefighter!" he said with a laugh, sitting at a table Rachel had been occupying close to the bar. Finn's face dropped and he immediately turned to Rachel, who looked dumbfounded.

"Ex-excuse me?" she said and Jeff snapped his head towards Finn with an apologetic expression on his face, signaling that he'd completely forgotten it was a secret. Finn closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Excuse me?" Rachel asked much louder. Santana stopped arguing with Brittany and spun her head around towards the table.

"Rachel." Finn said calmly.

"Rookie firefighter?" she asked.

"I was going to tell you." he said.

"When?" she screamed, attracting the attention of other customers. "When you got to the academy? When you graduated? When you got hurt pulling people out of a fire?"

"Rachel." he said sadly. "No, I mean...I don't know...but..." he glanced towards Brittany who gave him a sad, but sympathetic look. "I was going to tell you." he said evenly.

"So you just thought you could keep this from me?"

"Hey!" Rick, the bouncer came running back. "Enough excitement here for one night guys. You two want to argue, take it out of here, especially if you'd like to play this place ever again." he said, looking between them. Finn took a deep breath.

"Come on, you can go to the office." Brittany said, pulling Finn along as she turned back to Santana. "You're still sleeping on the couch!" she scowled and Santana rolled her eyes, moving to pack up her things so she could get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Here, talk in here...but please don't break anything." Brittany said before turning to Rachel. "Rach, be easy on him. He has a good reason." she said before closing the door. Rachel's eyes widened.

"You told Brittany." she stated in shock.

"I-"

"No, wait, please justify to me how you told _Brittany _how you would be spending the next 20 plus years of your life but neglected to mention any of it to me?" she demanded.

"It wasn't like that Rachel. I knew you would freak out." he said. "I just didn't want you upset you."

"So you thought keeping it from me until the last minute and having me be the last person to know would be better!"

"That's not true!" he said. "You're not the last person! Santana doesn't know." he shrugged.

"Wow." she said sarcastically. "That really makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Listen, the day Britt and I went to the park and got lost we were talking and I just kind of told her. I needed to tell someone and it was less pressure." he said.

"Less pressure? Where are you getting pressure from?"

"Where am I getting pressure from?" he yelled. "Are you kidding me? You pressure me more than anyone. You're so stuck on the fact that I need to go to school and have some picture perfect career. Not everyone is like you Rachel. Not everyone is born knowing exactly what they want to do."

"So you want to go put yourself in extreme danger every day? What happens when we have children? You expect to carry on with a career where they might not come home and see their father?"

"I want to do something noble!" he said, stepping forward to look her in the eyes. "I want to do something that I can be proud of. I'm not an army man like my father, but I want to do something that remotely follows in his footsteps."

"And what about me? How am I supposed to handle this?"

"Why does it always come back to being about you? Seriously, do you still never think about anyone but yourself?" he asked, exasperated as he turned and placed a hand to his forehead. "What about how I feel Rachel? It's _my_ career. What about what makes_ me_ happy?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a small voice, looking at her feet.

"I tried." he replied, turning to look at her as she glanced back up at him.

"What does that mean?"

"Just last week, I tried. But you went on some rant about how you could never be with someone who risked their life." he shrugged. "I chickened out."

"That's hardly an excuse."

"Well it's all I have. I didn't want to disappoint you. When you're proud of me you look at me with so much...love...and admiration. It's the best feeling in the world. But when I disappoint you?" He shook his head. "It's the worst feeling. No one can make me feel as good as you. But no one makes me feel worse sometimes either."

"It's not fair for you to turn this all on me Finn." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Maybe I put pressure on you, but this is a relationship. We're supposed to be equals and you keeping this from me wasn't right. This isn't something stupid. This is what you're going to do with your life. It's your future – _our _future." she shrugged. "And you've just been planning it without me."

"It's not like that!" he yelled before stopping himself again. "Look we're not going to get anywhere with this right now." he said.

"What do you mean we're not getting anywhere?"

"I mean right now I'm angry and I don't want to have this conversation with you anymore and say something that I don't mean."

"_You're_ angry?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. I get that you're angry too and I get that you have a reason, trust me. But I have them too. So before I say something I really regret, I'm putting an end to it." he said reaching for the door. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

"To get out of here and hang out with Jeff and the guys. I'll crash at his house tonight." A look of panic washed over her face.

"What? Why can't you come home? Now you're just running away from this completely?" she asked in disbelief and he sighed, shutting the door once more and turning to face her.

"No." he spoke gently. "No, I promise you I'm not running away from anything. I just think we need to take a night and cool of before we have this conversation. We've both had a few drinks and it was a crazy night. Wait till tomorrow and let cooler heads prevail okay?" She swallowed and wiped a tear.

"Fine." she said. "Go do whatever you want Finn. But you have to face this tomorrow." she shook her head. "You made me feel like a fool and I'm not going to sit around and let you do that to me any longer." He looked down guiltily. "You're right, we probably shouldn't have this conversation right now. But I'm not going to let you keep avoiding it either." He nodded.

"Okay."

"I'm scared Finn." she said. "I'm starting to think that we want different things."

"I..." he stopped and just shook his head. "I don't know Rachel. I don't know what I want sometimes. But I know there are some decisions that I need to make on my own. Some things I need to do for me." he shrugged. "We'll have to figure it out." he said, opening the door and turning once more. "Have a good night."

"Yeah, sure." she said after the door closed.

She pulled herself together, making a quick trip to the bathroom to wash her face before heading back to the bar and quickly paying her tab with Brittany's fellow bartender. Brittany, otherwise occupied by a surge of customers at her end tried to call out to her, but Rachel chose to ignore her, grabbing her things and heading out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Rachel let herself into the apartment and threw her keys on the table to find Santana drinking tequila out of a bottle. She raised and eyebrow and tossed her purse aside<p>

"What on earth are you doing?" Santana just looked at her and shrugged, before she turned back to continue playing with the iTunes on her compter.

"Getting drunk." Rachel put her coat on the rack and walked over to plop down next to her dejectedly.

"Seems like you had a rough night too Berry. Want some?" she asked, hold the bottle out to her and waving it in front of her face. Rachel looked conflicted for a minute before her anger overtook her and she grabbed at the bottle taking a long, hard swig. "There you go!" Santana smiled. "Feel better?"

"No." Rachel answered sadly, coughing and Santana sighed.

"Me neither hobbit."

"Can you please refrain from the derogatory nicknames for one evening Santana?" she asked, leaning over to skip the song.

"Hey!" Santana swatted at her. "Lay off my music!" she said, before smirking. "Here, have some more." she said, thrusting the bottle towards her and Rachel took another swig.

"Are you trying to get me drunk again?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." she admitted. "You're much more interesting and tolerable drunk. Plus you look like you need it more than me."

"Why are _you _in a bad mood?" Santana let out a heavy sigh.

"Brittany's pissed I got into a fight." Santana shrugged. "She says I should have backed off, not jumped into the middle of the fight." she rolled her eyes. "She kicked me to the couch for the night."

"And you're just going to take it?" Rachel asked, gulping down on the bottle once more, before Santana grabbed it back.

"What the fuck else am I supposed to do?" Santana asked before Rachel started giggling. "What?"

"Finn's right, you really _are_ pussy whipped." Rachel laughed, rolling to her side as Santana elbowed her.

"Shut up!" she said, handing the bottle back over to Rachel who grabbed at it. "Asshole." she muttered, before changing the song again. "So what did Lurch do?"

After a couple more songs and a couple shots of tequila Rachel had finished explaining in detail what had happened with Finn. Santana listened without commenting, formulating her own opinions as she went on.

"Well he's an idiot." she shrugged. "That's always been obvious."

"True." Rachel agreed, taking another swig. "I fell in love with an idiot."

"You're wrong too." Santana said bluntly. "You have him so afraid of you sometimes I see him looking over his shoulder when he eats a hamburger because he's scared your going to force him into being a vegan." Rachel pouted.

"I do not impress fear upon my boyfriend." she slurred.

"Yes, you totally do." she said easily. "You need to let him do what he wants with his life. His job is his own choice. It's like one of the only things you don't currently control about him and now you're trying to." she took a deep breath. "Look, I can see his point, but he definitely should have told you."

"Well apparently Brittany was helping him keep his little secret." she narrowed her eyes. "So much for relying on your friends to have your back."

"Brittany would _always_ have your back." Santana snapped and Rachel looked up at her, squinting through the alcohol to see she was extremely serious. "Brittany is one of the most loyal people you'l ever meet and she considers that clumsy oaf you call a boyfriend a friend too. If he asked her to keep this quiet, she would never betray his trust." Rachel swallowed.

"Did you know?" she asked and Santana shook her head.

"No. It really has nothing to do with Britt and I, so if he asked her to keep that quiet from me, I would expect nothing but for her to honor that."

"I just feel so lost." Rachel said, grabbing the bottle from Santana, who grabbed it back and took another swig before handing it over.

"Why are you lost?" Rachel shrugged.

"If I can't even trust Finn to tell me the truth, who can I trust?" she sighed. "And this career, it's not what I saw for our life."

"Maybe it would have helped if you guys planned your life together...you know...together." Santana said and Rachel glared at her. "Just keepin' it real." she said, before turning back and finding another song.

Soon the conversation turned to music and lighter topics and an hour and much more tequila later, they were still on the couch laughing loudly about nothing in particular.

"You know Santana, I've always wondered what kissing a girl would be like." Rachel admitted with a smirk. Santana's eyes shot open and she jumped up, leaving Rachel to look up at her confusedly.

"No! No way, no way, _no way_!" she repeated firmly and Rachel sighed.

"Relax! God, sit back down, I'm not going to put a move on you or anything." Rachel said, with a roll of her eyes. "And you guys say I'm the overdramatic one."

"You better not." Santana said, eying her wearily as she picked up her laptop and sat back down, taking a long pull from the bottle. "Just because you're going through some relationship crisis with Hudson doesn't mean it's time to explore you're bi-curious side. Most especially not with me." she said with finality and Rachel giggled.

"Oh please, don't be ridiculous. I'm totally in love with Finn. I was just saying." she slurred, knocking over a glass that Santana luckily managed to grab.

"Whatever."

"Do you think Finn still loves me?" she asked, looking dejected once more and Santana threw her head back in aggravation.

"Berry, I know this is hard for you, but please don't be an idiot. Finn Hudson and you have some sort of super special loser love connection or something. You guys are like...perfect for each other. It's disgusting because just the thought of one of you alone is vomit inducing." she shuddered.

"Aw, Santana, I think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said." Rachel said, pausing to think. "Even though it was still extremely insulting." she frowned before smiling again. "You and Brittany are perfect for each other too."

"Duh." Santana chuckled. "That's obvious." Rachel just broke into laughter.

"Why did we never hang out in high school?" Rachel asked dreamily and Santana scowled.

"Cause you're a loser." she said bluntly and they both broke into a fit of drunken giggles after a moment of silence.

"But Santana, you're actually all kinds of awesome." she said, cuddling into Santana's arm and laying a head on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I know." she shrugged and sighed. "You're not so bad sometimes too Berry." she added and Rachel smiled. She thought for a moment, sipping at the bottle. "But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll tell them you're a psycho stalker."

"You like me. You want to be my friend." Rachel raised her head to look back at her. Santana scowled once more.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." she said nudging Rachel. "I don't hate you and I feel kind of bad for you tonight because Hudson is an idiot." She thought. "Plus, I need someone to drink with right now."

"You totally do." Rachel said laying her head back down with a yawn. "We're totally going to be best friends." she laughed.

"Did you take any drugs earlier that I'm not aware of?" Santana asked and Rachel chuckled sleepily.

"One day Santana, you watch. One day we'll be friends." she said sleepily before nodding off.

"Don't count on it." Santana said, taking one more sip of the bottle before putting it on the table next to her and letting her own head fall back as sleep overtook her.

An hour later Brittany walked into the house to find Rachel and Santana in the same position on the couch, Santana's head having fallen over so her cheek rested on Rachel's head. She had to contain her laughter as she put her things down and snuck up on them, snapping a quick photo on her phone before throwing a blanket over them and turning out the lights.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana blinked, her eyes feeling heavy against the sunlight coming in through the living room window. She swallowed dryly, wincing at the taste of stale alcohol in her mouth and twisting her head to see what the weight digging into her side was. Her eyes went comically wide and she yelled when she realized it was none other than Rachel Berry, snoring on her shoulder.<p>

"What the fuck?"

"Ahhh!" Rachel screamed, as they both jumped backwards, Santana popping up off the couch.

"What the hell Berry?"

"Please stop shouting." she said wincing as she grabbed her head.

"How are you two lovebirds doing this morning?" Brittany asked with a smile, strolling out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks for waking me." she answered sarcastically and Brittany shrugged, coming in and handing them both bottles of water.

"I told you that you were taking the couch. How you chose to sleep on it wasn't my problem." she smirked and Santana bit her tongue as she sipped from the bottle.

"My neck is killing me."

"Well the bedroom is open again." Brittany smiled and headed back inside. "Now that the screaming is done, I'm going to get a couple more hours of sleep. You can come...you know, if you're interested in cuddling with anyone besides Rachel now." she giggled over her shoulder. Santana glared at her retreating figure and shook her head.

"Don't ever pull that again!" she said to Rachel, who just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you were perfectly content being best buddies last night."

"We are not and will never be best buddies." she said, grabbing her phone that was buzzing on the table to read a text.

**Quinn (9:02 AM) - Didn't know you had a thing for manhands :-)**

Santana scrunched her brow in confusion, searching through her sent box for something incriminating. She frowned at seeing nothing before her mouth dropped open in realization and she clicked on Facebook. There, on the top of her newsfeed was a picture of her and Rachel cuddled on the couch fast asleep.

"Brittany!" she yelled running towards the bedroom, where Brittany erupted with laughter in the bed.

"Ugh...no more yelling." Rachel groaned before falling onto the couch and wrapping the blanket around herself, trying to fall back asleep.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled jumping onto the bed and pulling the covers off of her giggling girlfriend.

"Hey!" Brittany yelled, grabbing at her ankle so she fell to the bed with a thud. "Give those back." she said, throwing the blanket back over herself and continuing to laugh.

"Do _not_ ever post incriminating pictures of me on Facebook like that!" she said and Brittany just shrugged.

"Punishment." she said simply and Santana narrowed her eyes, bringing her phone up to delete the picture from her wall.

"Deleted."

"Santana!" she swatted. "I'm just going to put it back." she smirked.

"I'm going to find your phone and delete it."

"I already made sure to save that in other places." Santana narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"When did you get so evil?" she said, tickling at Brittany who chuckled. "And I am _so_ nice to you." Brittany just kissed her quickly.

"Don't get into anymore fights okay?" she asked softly. "It's lonely in here without you." she said, rubbing the bump on Santana's head where it hit the stage. "Sebastian and Ariel aren't nearly as good at cuddling me. Besides I like all three of you."

"I'll try." she said honestly. "Those guys were just so obnoxious. I couldn't help it."

"I know." Brittany nodded. "They were assholes and they're actually banned. Interfering with the band is a big no-no. Rick should have been back there quicker but there was some trouble at the door. It was just a crazy night." she sighed. "Even still, please? Just try and stay out of it for me? It's like the scariest thing ever. If anything bad happened to you I'd go crazy." Santana smiled, and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"If you keep fighting big guys in bars it will." Brittany said. "Seriously." Santana nodded.

"Okay Britt. I'm sorry." she smiled. "But if anyone lays a hand on you all bets are off." she added seriously and Brittany laughed, hugging her tight.

"My little knight in shining armor." Brittany teased.

"That's right." she nodded. "If anyone comes at you, we've got problems." she sighed. "But I promise I'll try and control the temper."

"Just like count to 10. That totally works." Santana yawned, turning over and getting comfortable as Brittany cuddled up behind her.

"Whatever you say." she said, drifting back to sleep as Brittany smiled and nuzzled her head into Santana's neck, letting herself do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **I just wanted to add even though I'm hoping it's clear that in no way will this story **ever** go Pezberry in anyway that's not 100% friendship. :-) Rachel, as evidenced last time, is just a really loopy drunk. But, no third party interference in this fic, plenty to write about without it!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry I was a little delayed with this. The anticipation of the episode and Brittana finally being on admittedly killed my creativity last week! Anyhow, here it finally is. This chapter goes a bit more into the Finchel drama and gives you a bunch more very fluffy Brittana for all those who asked. :-)

I'm going to be out of town for a week in a week, but I'm definitely updating at least once before I go so I'll be back with more soon! As always, thanks so much for all your reviews. I love hearing what you think and what you'd like to see more of. And to **EvenInTheDark** who asked about some jealous Brittany - we're definitely going to get a taste of that soon. It's something I've been planning to include a bit of myself and you can expect it in the next chapter or two! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>A little after 11:30 Brittany woke up to find Santana still cuddled up into her side and sound asleep. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on her temple, while gently untangling herself so the could get up and work on some food. Santana groaned at the loss of the warm body next to her and reached out, grabbing a pillow before settling back into sleep. Throwing on a sweatshirt over her tank top Brittany giggled lightly, grabbing the kittens as she made her way outside and quietly closing the door behind her.<p>

She set down the cats who were now circling her and meowing at the realization they were finally getting their breakfast. Smiling fondly at them, she dug into the bin where they kept their food and gave them each a portion before scratching their heads and heading back up and turning on her ipod in the dock before she made her way to the fridge to survey it for something she could put together. She frowned, not seeing anything jump out at her and started to bustle through the cabinets, dancing along with the music, in hopes of finding something suitable for lunch.

A few minutes later she heard some noise behind her and saw a sleepy and still clearly hung over Rachel approaching with an empty water bottle. As she pulled the cheese out of the fridge she offered her another, which she gratefully, but wordlessly accepted, gulping it down quickly as Brittany smiled.

"Morning." she smirked. "Actually it's almost afternoon. You left so fast last night I didn't even get to say goodbye. I was calling you but you didn't hear me." Brittany said, pulling bread out of the fridge as well.

"I heard you. But I didn't really feel like talking to you." Rachel said, sitting at the kitchen table and holding her head in her hands. Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? Why?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't play dumb with me Brittany."

"What did I do? I mean, is this about Finn?" she said, putting down what she was working with to sit across from Rachel.

"Of course it's about Finn, Brittany. Don't act like you're completely oblivious as to why I'd be upset with you." she scowled. "How could you do that?" she asked, looking up at Brittany who still looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not sure exactly what I did. In fact, I'm positive that didn't do anything."

"That's exactly the problem. You didn't even tell me. I know we haven't always been buddies or anything, but towards the end of senior year, as we started to really explore where we were going, we became friends – at least I thought we did."

"We did." Brittany said both seriously and emphatically.

"Then how could you not tell me what was going on with him? You've known for nearly two months and you hid it from me."

"Rachel, it's like I told Finn. This was none of my business. It wasn't my place to tell you."

"A real friend would have given me a head's up." Brittany shook her head.

"It's not like that Rachel. Finn and I, we've become friends too and I value all of my friendships. He told me that in confidence. He specifically asked me not to tell anyone and I didn't. I didn't even tell Santana and I tell her _everything._ I couldn't just betray his trust, that wouldn't be right."

"But it was okay to betray mine?"

Santana, hearing the conversation and deciding not to interrupt just yet, paused in the hallway to listen.

"But I didn't betray yours. I really tried to get him to tell you. I told him all the time. But it was his move to make in his own time. I couldn't do that for him. It wasn't my place." she paused, looking up at the ceiling for a minute and sighed. "Listen, I'm really sorry if you blame me for this, but honestly Rachel, I think if you looked at it from my point of view you would see I was doing the best I could to be a friend to everyone." Rachel scoffed.

"You certainly have an interesting way of seeing things, but I guess that's to be expected." she said and Santana furrowed her brow in anger, about to approach but Brittany spoke up first.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said, with a aggravation laced in her voice. "You know what? No matter what you _want_ to believe, I'm not the person you should be blaming for this. It's Finn's fault that he didn't tell you and it's your fault that you can't see this is something that he really wants."

"So you're going to tell me what my boyfriend wants now?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"If you want to be mad at me, fine. I can't stop you. I know I didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry you think I did." she shrugged, standing. "Maybe if you would take what your boyfriend wants into consideration sometimes, he wouldn't be so scared to tell you things."

"Are you implying that you don't do the same thing to Santana."

"Excuse me?"

"It's so clear she's completely whipped." she said. "You clearly have no problem exercising your power to get what you want either."

Santana decided to step in before this got ugly, because it was clear Brittany was getting close to the rare point where she lost her patience and she didn't want her to say something that she didn't mean. She knew Brittany like the back of her hand and if she reached that point, she'd achieve nothing but extreme guilt later.

"Guys." she said, walking into the room and they both snapped their heads to look at her with wide eyes, having been caught discussing her. "First of all Berry," she began gently, "let's be clear about one thing. Brittany does not force me to do anything against my will. Whenever I do what Brittany wants, it's because I love her and nothing makes me happier than seeing her happy." she said, causing Brittany's lip to twitch in a small smile. "Secondly, let's just drop this whole conversation, okay? It's not going anywhere good and there's enough tension right now. Why don't you guys talk again when everything is less tense? Before one of you says something you regret." She said looking at Brittany, who looked down and nodded in understanding.

"Fine." Rachel said, before getting up and heading towards her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Brittany sighed and looked sad, resting her hands on the back of the chair as Santana smiled sadly and walked over to wrap her arms around her from behind and kiss her cheek.

"Good afternoon." she said, reaching around to capture Brittany's lips. "Don't let the hobbit get to you. She's just upset about Finn right now and she's taking it out on you." Brittany shrugged.

"I feel bad, but I still really think I did the right thing."

"You did." Santana said, squeezing her tightly and resting her chin on her shoulder. "You're extremely loyal. I told Rachel that last night. And you were protecting your friend's privacy. Telling Rachel wasn't up to anyone but Finn. She'll get over it so stop thinking about it and think about the awesome day you're going to spend with me." Brittany smiled and turned in her arms, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply.

"I love you." Brittany said and Santana couldn't contain her grin.

"I love you too."

"That was really cute by the way."

"What?"

"The thing about doing things to make me happy." Santana smirked.

"Totally true. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy." she said, kissing Brittany quickly, before pulling apart. "Come on, let's make lunch and get out of here. I have a day planned."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Yep."

"Doing what?"

"You'll see." she smiled, popping a piece of cheese into her mouth. Brittany just grinned and hopped over in excitement.

* * *

><p>"That place was so pretty." Brittany said, sipping her water, and grabbing Santana's hand across the table as they sat in a small, dimly lit Mexican restaurant back by the apartment. They had spent the day all the way uptown at the romantic setting of the Cloisters, a medieval museum with artwork and architecture.<p>

"I thought you'd like it. I just wanted to get out of the house with you for the day. All that craziness going on with Hudson and Berry" she shook her head "plus I know I upset you last night. I just thought we could use a day about nothing buy you and me." she said rubbing her thumb across her hand lovingly.

"It was perfect. This is still perfect. I love it when you surprise me." she beamed.

"I know, that's why I do it."

"How'd you find that place anyway?" she asked, curiously.

"School actually. They were talking about it in that history class I'm taking and it sounded really romantic so I thought I should take you." she shrugged.

"Glad you did." she smiled, grabbing a chip and dipping it before popping it into her mouth. "I love this place."

"Me too." Brittany sighed. "What?"

"I know this isn't about them, but I feel bad about Finn and Rachel." Santana rolled her eyes. "No, seriously, they helped us when we were having trouble and I feel bad. I wonder if he came back home yet. I haven't heard from him." Santana sighed.

"Maybe you should text him."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, hopefully.

"Go ahead, it'll make you feel better."

"I wish we could help them...but Rachel's so mad at me..."

"Are you trying to get me to talk to her? Cause I spent _hours_ listening to her problems yesterday."

"She could use a friend right now." she said, typing out a text to ask Finn if he was ok as Santana closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Then maybe she should work on making some."

"Santana, you know when things like this happen you want to talk to someone you can trust."

"Let her call Hummel." Brittany's phone buzzed and she looked down and opened the message.

"He's still at Jeff's." she frowned. "He's going home later." she said, tapping something back before throwing the phone back in her bag.

"Great, they're going to have some argument. Maybe we should go see a movie after this?"

"I'd be cool with that." she said with a smile, latching onto Santana's hand again. "I love this entire date, so I totally don't want it to end."

"Good." Santana said. "Because I don't plan on ending it when we get home either." Santana winked and Brittany smiled shyly. "No more Finn and Rachel tonight okay?"

"Okay." she nodded. "But at least just promise me you'll think about it, if it's still bad after they talk."

"You seem to think it will be." Santana said, unable to help her curiosity.

"Rachel is really stubborn. She's not going to just give in and Finn really, really wants to do this. I don't even think he admitted that to himself yet, but I can tell. When he talks about it, he's just...it's what he wants." she shrugged and Santana smiled.

"You talked to him about this a lot, huh?" Santana said in thought. "I'm surprised you never said anything."

"It took so much not to tell you." Brittany said with a chuckle before turning serious. "But he really begged me not to say anything, so I couldn't." Santana nodded.

"I understand. It's cool." she said, munching on a chip of her own. "But that's impressive. I admire that about you Britt."

"Thank you." Brittany said proudly, as the waiter came over and put their appetizer on the table.

"I'll think about it. But no promises, ok?" Brittany smiled. "I don't even know if she'd talk to me."

"Just consider putting the option out there. That's all I'm saying." Santana nodded.

"Now no more Rachel and Finn talk." she teased, digging into the food. "Tell me more Todd's new boyfriend." she said as they carried on more casual conversations for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the couch in darkness except for the light coming from the television as she flicked through channels aimlessly. She heard the locks click and looked up to see Finn enter, backpack slung over his shoulder.<p>

"Hey." he said softly, putting it down at the door.

"Hey." she responded, glancing over him once. "Where were you?"

"I was at Jeff's. We slept super late because we stayed out last night." he said, walking over to sit on the loveseat. "I was really hung over. We played xBox and ordered pizza."

"Glad to see you have your priorities straight." she said and he sighed.

"I told you I'd come home and I did. I just needed a little time Rachel." She nodded, turning back to the TV. "So can we talk?" he asked, surprised by the fact that she was almost ignoring him.

"Now?"

"Yes." he said, confusedly.

"Oh! So now is a good time for _you._ I get it." she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's not like that." he said with a sigh. "God, do you really want to start the conversation this way?" he asked, getting annoyed with her instant attitude.

"No! But I've been sitting home all day by myself waiting for you. It feels pretty pathetic. You didn't even have the decency to call me or respond to one of my texts." He looked down guilty

"Where are Brittany and Santana?" he asked, realizing if he admitted to knowing they were out it would be clear he had not ignored Brittany's text.

"Out on some date." she said. "It's not like I'm speaking to Brittany anyway." she huffed.

"Wait, why? Because of this?"

"Of course. You two both felt the need to keep secrets from me."

"Oh Rach come on, be mad at me but this isn't her fault. She was just trying to be a good friend to me and respect what I told her in confidence."

"Whatever." Rachel said. "I don't want to talk about Brittany anyway." she muttered, standing to turn on the light and flip the TV off before sitting back down. "So."

"So..." he swallowed nervously. "Rachel, I am really, really sorry for hiding this from you for so long." he said sincerely. "It was a stupid mistake, I was just scared. I didn't want you to freak out and I knew you would."

"God, you make me sound like a total monster. Is that really how you see me?" she asked with a mixture of hurt and anger. He shook his head emphatically.

"No! Of course not. I don't think you're a monster I just...it's like I said, I knew you wouldn't be behind me on this."

"So you didn't even think to give me the chance to be?"

"Would you have been?" he asked knowingly and she frowned, looking at the floor.

"No." she admitted and he released a heavy breath, leaning forward to grab her hand.

"Where do we go from here Rach? I feel like there's more than just one thing going on here."

"Because there is." she said, looking back up at him. "There's you hiding things from me and making major decisions about your life without even talking to me. There's the fact that I can't remotely wrap my head around the decision you've made. And there's the fact that you seem to be going off in a direction on your own that I don't even understand."

"I don't know what to do."

"Don't take that job." she said, almost pleadingly and shook her head. "I don't want you to take the job." she said once more, firmly and his brow furrowed with aggravation.

"That's not fair."

"None of this is fair."

"No, Rachel, you're not even trying." he said, dropping her hand and standing to pace the room. "Why can't you try to understand how much I want to do this?"

"Because I can't understand why you'd want that kind of life. The kind of life where you'd be putting yourself into potential danger every day. Why would you want to take a job where you ran the risk of not coming home?"

"Rachel, you're being ridiculous. Do you know the odds of something horrible happening to me? Yes, there are times where terrible things happen, but over all they're extremely slim."

"They still exist!" she yelled. "If you would just take a step back and realize how much potential you have, you could still find a school and a career that suits you much better."

"This career _does_ suit me."

"It doesn't suit us. It doesn't suit our plans."

"Your plans. You made your own plans too, for both of us."

"I don't get it Finn, if this was so important to you. If this was something that you wanted so badly, why didn't you ever mention anything about it?" she asked, honestly. She stood to meet him. "Maybe if you had ever mentioned it I'd have an easier time being this is your life's calling."

"Because I didn't know. I was searching around when I got here and I saw the ad for the test and i thought I should give it a shot, in case. And the more I thought about it, the more I fell in love with it."

"What kind of a relationship do we have if we can't even discuss our lives with each other?" she asked and he looked down.

"I don't know." he said sadly. "I meant to tell you so many times, but I just didn't feel like I could talk to you about it."

"I feel like you don't trust me."

"It's not that."

"Then what?" she shrugged. "I don't know what happened here, but somewhere, we went wrong and honestly, now I'm not sure how much I trust you."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be honest and not lie. And I want you to see how much you could be and go to school and find a wonderful career that you love." he swallowed and shook his head slowly in frustration.

"Don't you see how much someone who takes this job really is? How noble it is?" he sighed. "Forget it Rachel, we're never going to see eye to eye on this."

"So you're going to drop it?" she asked.

"No." he said firmly, looking her in the eyes. "No, I'm doing this. And you're going to have to learn to come to terms with it if you want us to have a future." She looked taken aback. "And I'm sorry that I kept it from you. I definitely did not handle this the right way, but it doesn't change anything."

The locks to the door turned again and both of their heads snapped up from where they stood to see a smiling Brittany and Santana enter the living room. They quickly caught the vibe in the room and turned serious, removing their coats.

"Hey." Santana waved, quietly.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"We're um...going to go inside for the night." she said, tugging on Brittany's hand.

"Yeah, have a good night." Brittany smiled, following Santana towards the room and grabbing her playfully at the waist as they reached the door. With a happy shriek from Santana they watched the door shut.

"I don't know how I feel right now Finn." Rachel said sadly. "I don't agree with what you're doing, the direction you're going and I just...I'm sorry but I've lost a lot of trust I had in you. I think maybe I need some time to process this all." He narrowed his eyes.

"Time?"

"Yes. I want to think about things some more."

"Are you suggesting we...we split up?" he asked, hurt clearly evident in his eyes.

"No. I mean I don't want to break up with you but right now I need to take a step back and think things through." He nodded, swallowing hard.

"I'll stay at Jeff's again tonight."

"Finn, that's not necessary."

"Look, I'm not going to stay on the couch Rachel." he said. "And I'm not going to give you the space you clearly need if I'm here." She looked worried.

"What are you going to do? I mean..."

"Rachel," he said, stepping forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I'm going to go to Jeff's house and play video games and crash. I'll wake up tomorrow, go to work, and do it all over again. When you're ready to talk more, you call me and I'll come back." she looked up at him, fear shining through. "I will come back." he siad once more firmly.

"I love you." she said, a tear escaping her eye.

"I love you too." he said, wiping it away and kissing her once more. "Let's just take some time and figure out what we both want, okay?" he said gently and she nodded, sniffling. "I'm just going to go get a few things."

A few minutes later he emerged with a backpack and Rachel sat on the couch, failing at hiding her tears. He sighed and walked over to cup her chin.

"Don't cry, please? We'll figure this out." he smiled sadly. "You're the one who wanted space."

"I know but it feels a lot different now that you're really walking out the door." she said and he leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Call me." he said, giving her hand a squeeze and walking towards the door, leaving her alone on the couch.

* * *

><p>Santana bustled around the kitchen in the morning, putting together a breakfast tray to take into Brittany before she had to leave for work. She smiled at herself as she flipped a pancake and hummed along to the radio.<p>

"Why are you so chipper at 9 AM? " Rachel asked, appearing behind her and opening the fridge to peer inside. "You usually don't even become mildly pleasant till noon on good days." Santana turned to look at her.

"Holy shit Berry, you look like death."

"Thanks." she said, pulling out a carton of orange juice. "You really know how to make a girl feel good."

"Seriously, what happened to you?" she looked behind her. "Where's Lurch?"

"_Finn_ is staying at Jeff's again."

"What?" Santana asked in shock. "Are you serious?" she said, flipping the pancake, before looking back at Rachel to gauge her reaction.

"Yes. We couldn't come to an agreement about the whole situation. We're taking some time to think." Santana's eyes widened.

"Shit." she muttered, moving the pancake to the plate and pouring in more batter. "So...I mean..." she shrugged uncomfortably, "Are you like...okay?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, Santana. I am clearly _not_ okay." Santana sighed and Rachel sat at the table.

"Fine, it was a dumb question." Rachel took a calming breath.

"I'm sorry. I understand this is some attempt to be nice, but honestly, I've been up all night and it's just confusing." Santana frowned.

"There's a lot of extra fruit. I cut a bunch up for breakfast. Do you want some?" she offered and Rachel managed a small smile.

"That would be lovely." Santana smiled, flipping the pancake before dumping some fruit into a bowl and passing it to Rachel. "Thanks."

"Would have offered you some pancakes but you know...eggs and milk and butter and all that." she shrugged.

"This is fine. Are you making Brittany breakfast?" she asked, eying the tray with coffee, juice, fruit, bacon, toast, and a flower. Santana flipped the final pancake on the plate before adding it to the tray as well. She nodded.

"Yeah." she smiled shyly.

"That's sweet." Rachel commented with a sad smile.

"Yeah well...she deserves it." Santana said, smiling fondly to herself. She snapped out of it and turned back to Rachel. "Listen, I've gotta bring this inside because Britts has to go to work soon. But I mean..if you know...you need to like...talk..." Rachel looked at her in disbelief and she sighed in frustration. "Whatever, I just know how it feels to be here and fighting with the person your with. I know you're not really talking to Brittany right now and she's a lot better at this than me, but if you do want to talk...I guess I'm around." Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Whatever, just don't think this means we're friends or anything like that." Santana said and Rachel just sighed.

"Why must you ruin everything?" Santana just ignored her as she picked up the tray and made her way to her bedroom. She nudged open the door and almost tripped over Sebastian, who immediately appeared at her feet. She scowled as she shut the door.

"Move it." she muttered, walking carefully around him and setting the tray next to the bed. She sat on the edge and leaned down to press a kiss to Brittany's cheek. "Britt." she whispered with a smile, kissing her neck softly as Brittany began to stir.

"Mmm, more sleep."

"No, time to get up." she said, smiling into the kiss that she planted on her lips. Brittany smiled as well, kissing her deeply as she moved her hands up around Santana's neck.

"I made you breakfast." Santana muttered into her lips, trailing her kisses down Brittany's jaw.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, turning and catching sight of the tray on the night stand. "Awww, San, you like really made breakfast!" she said. "Where'd you get the flower?"

"I went to the store to get a few things for breakfast and I saw it." she said, continuing her assault on Brittany's neck.

"Mmm...so sweet." she said. She turned to give Santana her full attention but the sight of Ariel standing on two feet up against the nightstand quickly caused her to snap her head back. "Oh shit!" she said popping up.

"What?" Santana said, jumping up and looking around before seeing Brittany swatting at the cat, who was reaching a small paw towards the bacon. "Ugh." she grunted in frustration. "You guys suck!" she said to the cats and Brittany just giggled, popping a piece of bacon into her mouth. Santana sighed and carried the tray over to place it safely between them on the bed so they could share.

"Thanks baby, this is so good." Brittany said, digging into the pancakes. "You've been so good to me this weekend." she smiled and continued to eat with enthusiasm.

"You're welcome." Santana smiled before biting her lip in thought. "So, Finn isn't here."

"What?" Brittany said looking up at her with concern. Santana relayed her conversation with Rachel from a few minutes ago in explanation.

"Shit." Brittany said with a sigh. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy." she twisted her lip in a small smile. "I'm so glad you offered to talk to Rachel."

"Yeah well, it was super uncomfortable." Santana pouted. "It felt all kinds of wrong and I'm pretty sure she thought I lost my mind. Come to think of it, I must have because I just offered to listen to Rachel Berry talk." she said with disgust. Brittany just grinned.

"Well I'm glad you're trying to help."

"Only cause you asked."

"Whatever. You try and act like you don't care, but you're a big softie."

"Don't be saying things like that." Santana warned and Brittany smirked.

"Your Lima Heights reputation is safe with me, don't worry." she said.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the apartment and saw Santana sitting on her couch, books, notes, and a bottle of water spread out in front of her. His eyes travelled over to the two kittens, who also sat on the table, with two small glasses in front of them. He scrunched his brown in confusion as he watched Sebastian dip his paw cautiously into one only to snap it back once it hit the water.<p>

"Hey." he said, stepping into the room.

"Hey." Santana responded distractedly, not looking up, as she continued to scribble in her notebook.

"Do they...have their own glasses of water?" he asked in confusion. She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah." she said with a shrug.

"Wait, are you giving them _bottled _water?" he asked incredulously.

"That's right." she said and dropped the pen sitting back with exasperation and crossing her arms.

"They're cats." he said and she sighed.

"Wow, very good. Glad you finally learned to tell your animals apart." she said, tilting her head. He sighed in frustration.

"Do you have to be so rude all of the time Santana?" she just smirked. "I'm just saying, you're wasting bottled water on the cats." She sighed heavily, because it was clear this wasn't going to be let go without a full explanation.

"Listen Finn, for some reason he-" she pointed to Sebastian who looked at her and purred, "follows me _everywhere._ I mean he even comes to the bathroom with me." she said, glancing at him once more, "So when I study he just sits here. I was trying to do my work and drink my water but then he started to drink out of my glass because clearly, he has no boundaries. I decided to get a water bottle and then he sat and hit it and cried at it because he can't accept the fact that he can't get anything out of it." Finn's eyes widened slightly as he listened with confusion. "I tried to tell him to drink from his bowl, but he won't. In fact, he would only take what he saw me pour out of the bottle. Then she came over and wanted some too. So, yes, they're drinking bottled water so that I can study in peace." she scowled. "Okay?" Finn swallowed and nodded with a smile.

"Okay!" he said.

"These cats? They're like Brittany's favorite thing in the world. If they're happy, she's happy. So they're going to stay happy, got it?"

"Got it." he repeated with a smirk. "But I think you should admit that you're pretty attached to them too." She frowned at him, narrowing her eyes.

"I never said that I didn't like them. It's you who pretends not to." she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Wait, what are you doing here anyway? I didn't know you decided to come back."

"I didn't. But it's Tuesday and I guess I didn't think I'd be staying this long so I need to grab a few things. I figured it'd be best to do it while Rachel wasn't here." he said, dropping his bag and moving around to sit on the couch. "She hasn't called. How is she?" Santana shrugged.

"She's pretty miserable, what do you expect?" she said, taking a sip of her water and pulling Ariel onto her lap, petting her.

"Me too." he admitted.

"Why don't you guys just talk to each other about it then?"

"She wanted space, I'm giving it to her. She'll call me when she's ready..." he said, feeling somewhat uncertain. "What's she been up to?" Santana sighed.

"By now you must realize that I don't keep minute to minute tabs on Rachel Berry." he looked unamused so she rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Sunday when Brittany worked I tried to be nice and hang out with her but she wasn't even like herself."

"How so?"

"I offered to _listen_ to her," Santana said with disgust, "but we just sat and watched TV all day. She's been mopey. Last night she was at that theater group thing so we didn't really see her. She's still not talking to Britt."

"She's just so stubborn." he shook his head. "I just wish she'd listen to me." Santana nodded.

"Yeah, well, she's always been pretty set in her ways. I'm sure she'll figure it out eventually, but if I were you I'd be doing a bit more work than you're doing now." He looked confused and she sighed. "Well you were a total pussy for months and his something pretty big too, so you know, if I were you I'd be trying to make it up to her soon. Girls like that."

"She's the one who can't get past my job." Santana shook her head.

"Boys have such one track minds, it's amazing. Let me give you a little lesson gigantor, when you're in a relationship, you never get out of a fight by blaming everything on your girlfriend. You need to accept the blame for some things yourself, and let's be honest, in most cases, it's probably your fault too anyway." he bit his lip, considering her words. "I mean give her space, but I'd be trying to win her back over a little. She feels insecure and maybe if she felt a little better she'd be more willing to see things from your side."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." she said, putting the cat down and picking up her book again. He just rolled his eyes.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know Finn, figure it out." she said with exasperation. "Listen, this is Berry and she's really stubborn, so give her a couple days to come around on her own, but if she doesn't call her soon maybe you want to like send flowers or _something_." He smiled and nodded as he stood.

"Thanks." he said and she shrugged. "I'm going to go grab my stuff. See you at band practice later?"

"Duh." she said. "It's my week to bring beers. Don't forget to bring food."

"I got it covered." he smiled.

"Cool, now go and pack so I can get back to studying."

"Right." he said taking off into the bedroom as she shook her head and returned to her books.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Oh my, this chapter is LONG. I really wanted to split it into two but I'm going away tomorrow for 8 days and won't be able to post till I come back so I figured I'd just give you guys one that's kind of super long instead, hopefully it's not too much. You'll notice time moving forward a bit here and you can keep expecting that to happen a bit after this. One reason I'm kind of glad this is all out in one shot is that I think it really closes out on some of the first half storylines I had planned out so I can move on to some new things.

I'll be without any real internet while I'm away, but I'm going to be writing so hopefully we'll be moving along when I return! I've got the rest of this story pretty much totally outlined and even have a couple of one shots and a shorter sequel I want to tag on so hopefully you guys stick around. Apologies if it's a little choppy at the end at all, I was in a bit of a rush and didn't have a chance to double check it. As always, thanks for all your kind comments and for the alerts/favorites. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Berry, can we talk?" Santana asked, sitting on the couch before she left for band practice.<p>

"I guess." she said, with a dramatic sigh as she paused the tv.

"Finn came here today." Rachel's eyes widened and she sat up a bit.

"What?" She nodded.

"He didn't have enough stuff I guess so he stopped by to grab a few things."

"He purposely came over when I wasn't around?"

"Well he had the feeling you didn't want him around."

"He said that?"

"Christ Berry, can I tell the story?" she snapped with frustration. Rachel nodded.

"Anyway, he stopped by to pick up a few things and he told me that you hadn't called him at all. He seemed pretty upset about it. He figured you'd have at least reached out by now. So I'm just wondering, what is your problem?" she asked and Rachel scowled.

"Excuse me?"

"Finn loves you." she said bluntly. "He's clearly broken up about it and sorry that he lied but I think he felt like he was stuck. Now, I told you this the other night, but since you'd already inhaled half a handle of tequila by that point I'll say it again in case you forgot. You should put yourself in his shoes for a minute. From what Britt told me, this is what he really wants to do."

"It's just...not how I pictured my life." Rachel said sadly.

"Well boo fucking hoo Rachel." Santana said. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to give you a little tough love here before you sail any further down the river of self pity." Rachel looked up at her with surprise. "Life doesn't always turn out exactly the way everyone planned, so maybe you should take a step back and realize how lucky you are. You're in the city of your dreams, in the school of your dreams and living with the boy of your dreams. And he was so worried about your feelings that he made a dumb mistake and lied to protect them. He's actually showing a passion towards something, which is something you've been moaning about since we got here and it's something that's actually pretty fucking noble. So take your head out of your perfect fantasy and start living in reality. Because honestly, it's not so bad." Rachel swallowed.

"I just..." she said, tearing up. "I don't feel like I can trust him. You wouldn't be happy if Brittany lied to you. And would you want her running into burning buildings to save total strangers while you sat at home wondering if she was okay?" Santana sighed and took a breath.

"Listen," she said in a much gentler tone, "I would absolutely hate it if Brittany lied to me about anything and I'd be pissed. But given the circumstances and the reasoning, I'd like to think I'd realize that she wasn't doing it to be malicious and be able to let it go. And as far as the job choice?" Santana shook her head. "I'd hate it. I'd hate it and I'd probably be upset, but ultimately, I could never stand in the way of what she'd want to do with her career. You have your happiness Rachel, you need to let him have his." Rachel nodded and wiped a tear.

"Why are you trying to help me?" she squeaked. "I mean, you were mean just now but I think ultimately this is you trying to be nice."

"I'm helping you because you helped me. When Brittany and I were fighting you got her to talk to me. And because I can't stand living in this house of misery anymore. You are clearly miserable and it's draining to be in the same room as you. More so than usual." she said with a sigh. "I'm not expecting you to run and talk to Finn right now, but at least think about it because you've been sitting here for 3 days and I don't think you've even started to see the other side of the argument." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah..well, you're right in that I still have some thinking to do about Finn. Thanks Santana."

"Whatever." she shrugged, getting up and walking towards the door. "Oh but Berry?"

"Yes?"

"You should really think about what I said about Brittany the other night." she shrugged on her jacket. "She definitely isn't the enemy here. She was just trying to do right by Finn, and I think you know that." she said, picking up the case of beer at her feet. "See you later."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rachel said, placing her things down on Wednesday afternoon as she saw Brittany typing a paper at the kitchen table.<p>

"Hey." Brittany looked up with a small smile. "How are you?" Rachel just sighed and sat across form her, shaking her head.

"I don't know. My life is just a mess right now." Brittany pouted sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"No, Brittany, actually I'm sorry. I was taking my anger with Finn out on you." Brittany just smiled and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Rachel. I get it. Really, I do."

"Santana actually pointed out to me the other night how loyal you are, and I understand that. I took it as an offense against myself, but I know you were just helping Finn."

"I just didn't want to betray his confidence." Brittany assured. "But you're my friend Rachel, I'd never keep anything from you that could really hurt you."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. "I appreciate that. So we're good?"

"We're good." she smiled and stood to give Rachel a quick hug. "Seriously, I understand and I know you were just emotional and I get how it must have looked. But I'm glad you understand now." Rachel nodded. "How about Finn? Do you forgive him?" she asked cautiously and Rachel sighed heavily.

"I don't know." she said, looking at her hands as she thought. "Santana made some really good points yesterday and I was thinking about it...but I just don't know. I need to give it another day, but I did text him today just to open the door." Brittany looked at her with confusion.

"Were you locked out?" Rachel looked confused, but then realized the implication.

"No, I mean, opened the door metaphorically. The door of communication."

"Oh!" Brittany said with a smile. "Good!"

"I was debating calling him tonight but he has work until 6 and I have the theater group at the same time, so I guess maybe tomorrow. We'll see." she shrugged and Brittany nodded.

"Well for what it's worth he's pretty sad and he's been trying hard to respect your space." she shrugged. "I know it's complicated but he loves you."

"Yeah well, sometimes you have to consider a lot more than love in a relationship." Brittany frowned, fiddling with the paper of her book. "Anyway, I better go get ready for my group. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Brittany said, thinking a few moments about what Rachel had said last before sighing and returning to her paper.

* * *

><p>"Hey do you want to like go for drinks tonight?" Santana asked on Friday morning as they got ready. One of Brittany's co-workers had asked to switch Friday for the Sunday night and since he'd helped Brittany last time, she easily agreed. "That chick Lisa from my history class that I got partnered with on that debate works at that place on the corner of MacDougal and she offered a few drinks on the house. I thought maybe we could do a quick happy hour and come home and order food and watch crappy TV." Brittany smiled, placing her toothbrush back in the cabinet.<p>

"That girl you had lunch with the other day?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. She seems nice, I mean like I said, she offered me free drinks so." Santana shrugged.

"Sounds perfect. Might as well take advantage of me being off." she smiled, kissing Santana sweetly and resting her hands comfortably on her waist as she leaned back against the sink. "Plus Finn is coming over to talk to Rach tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked with curiosity, thinking maybe her conversation with Rachel got somewhere. She pulled her arms up around Brittany neck, playing with her ponytail gently.

"Yep! He texted me and told me she called him last night and asked if they could talk. He sent her flowers." Brittany smiled and Santana smirked. "What?"

"I told him to do that."

"You're such a closet romantic." she laughed, tickling her side. "Happy hour is perfect though, because he'll be here at 5:30."

"Ugh," Santana sighed, "this is why sometimes I wish we weren't living with another couple." she shook her head. "Maybe we should find somewhere for dinner too."

"We can just go grab something cheap and easy if you want."

"Yeah, I mean, give them some time to talk and save us from sitting through the agony of any more of that conversation. This whole ordeal is like sitting through a bad movie, except it never ends." Brittany just smiled and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. She shook her head.

"I love you." she said gently and Santana gave her a questioning smile.

"I love you too." she said, reaching up to kiss her. "Not that I mind, but where did that come from?" she asked, softly.

"Nowhere really." Brittany said with a grin. "It sounds silly I'm sure, but sometimes I just get like," she shrugged, "overwhelmed with how happy I am that I'm here, living with you. It just feels like I'm getting everything I ever wanted." Santana shook her head.

"That doesn't sound silly at all." she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss her passionately. Brittany moaned at the contact, her hands sliding to Santana's back where she grabbed a fistful of shirt with one hand and brought the other to rest at the small of her back, pulling her closer.

Santana deepened the kiss, pressing Brittany further against the sink and dropping a hand to run down her side as the other caressed her face. They kissed with abandon for a few minutes until Santana tugged gently at the hem of Brittany's shirt, dropping her other hand so that she could run both up underneath it and slide it off. Brittany's hands naturally fell to fiddle with the button of Santana's jeans.

"Brittany!" Rachel yelled, bursting into the room and they popped apart instantly in surprise.

"Since when don't you knock midget?" Santana asked angrily. "That's always been like the numero uno rule in this house!"

"Since I've been knocking and calling Brittany for 5 minutes and there's no answer!" she looked up at Brittany. "We're going to be late, it's 9:10!"

"No answer means _don't_ barge in!" she growled.

"Sorry, we just got-"

"Caught up in your constantly raging hormones, I can see." Rachel said angrily. "God, get a grip and grow up." she stomped out and Santana scowled, moving to follow her and opening her mouth to say something only to be stopped by Brittany pulling her arm back. Santana looked at her and she just smiled and rubbed her thumb over her hand.

"Don't." she said. "She's just upset about Finn and lashing out. It sucks living around a super happy couple who are all over each other when you're in a relationship crisis. I'm sure you remember being around them when we were fighting." Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "With any luck it'll be over soon!"

"Fine."

"Brittany!" Rachel yelled. "I'm leaving without you in two minutes!"

"Be right there!" Brittany yelled, pulling Santana by the wrist and kissing her once more. "I'll text you."

"Okay, have a good day. See you tonight." she smiled, as Brittany grabbed her things and headed into the room, apologizing as she went.

* * *

><p>At 5:20 Finn walked into the apartment and found Rachel sitting on the couch reading. He gently put his bag down and hung up his coat before walking into the living room further.<p>

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." she said, folding over the page of her book and putting it down.

"I'm sorry I'm a little early."

"Don't be silly, come sit." she said, patting the couch where he sat facing her, unsure if a kiss hello would even be welcome.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, but I've been busy with the theater group. They're doing a production of Les Miserables." He nodded and smiled.

"That's cool, you must love it."

"I do...how are you?" He shrugged and smiled tightly.

"Eh, I'm...just you know..." he trailed, stretching his arm out along the back of the couch.

"So..."

"So..." he said and she smiled.

"Well first of all, thank you for the flowers, they were very sweet. As was the card."

"I'm glad you liked them." he smiled before turning serious. "I really am sorry Rachel. I honestly wish I could take it back. I shouldn't have kept that from you, especially not for as long as I did." She nodded.

"It really hurt, that you felt you couldn't trust me." she sighed. "But I guess my reaction to your news proved your theories to be exactly right." He just looked down, taking a breath.

"I know it's not something you like Rachel. I know it's not what you envisioned for me or us." he said, looking back up at her. "But it's something that I really want to do. I'm not going to keep pleading my case on why, you've heard it enough. But I think it fits me and I really can see myself happy doing this." She nodded slowly, processing.

"I understand. Well, I mean, part of me doesn't but part of me is starting to." she admitted. "I get that you want to be a hero too. It's just really hard to accept the idea of you running into fires on a regular basis."

"Yeah...I get that. I really do. And I know it's a lot to ask and it's going to be stressful, but I'm asking you to put your faith in me on this one. When I first took the test, I wasn't sure, but now that I actually did well...I can't see myself doing anything else."

"Did you do really well? she asked, with a slight smile and he couldn't contain the grin that spread across his face.

"I actually did. I'll probably be called in the next class."

"When would that be?"

"Not too sure but sometime early next year is the rumor." She frowned a little.

"That's soon."

"Well, there will be 6 months of training, but you get paid for it all. I mean, I'm kind of pumped at the thought of having a full time, real job in a few months to be honest. It gives me some stability."

"True." she said and shook her head with a sigh. "You really have your heart set on this don't you?"

"Yeah...I really do."

"Then I guess I can't stand in your way." he frowned but she smiled and grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"I just mean, I'm not going to stop you. It was silly of me to demand that you not take the job you want." He let out a breath of relief and swallowed hard. "I'll support you in this, like you've been supporting me in getting to where I want to be."

"Thank you." he smiled at her. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. It means everything to me to have you by my side Rach."

"It's going to take some time...for me to fully come around to this, but I'm getting there. I just need to ease into the idea a little."

"I understand."

"Just promise me you'll be as safe as you can be okay?" she asked through unshed tears.

"Of course." He moved closer so he could put an arm around her and kiss her forehead gently. "Of course. I promise. And from now on I promise I won't keep any secrets from you, even if I am scared of how you'll react, okay?" she nodded and leaned her head into his chest.

"Good, because if there's anything these past few days has taught me it's that I don't want to do this all without you."

"Me neither." he said, lifting her chin, and wiping a stray tear before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Shh, don't cry anymore, it'll be okay." she nodded.

"I know, I'm just relieved. With you being gone, everything felt so real."

"Does this mean I can come home now?" he asked. "I mean Jeff's is great and all but his couch is gross." she laughed.

"Of course." she said, as she ran her hand along the back of his neck. "I love you. And I'm really glad your home. I don't think I could have taken another day here without you."

"Me too. I really missed you." he admitted. "And I love you too, so much." he said, leaning forward once more to capture her in a much more passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, I've missed that too." Rachel giggled between kisses as the relaxed back into the couch and continued to get reacquainted.

* * *

><p>"Come on, enough waiting, what can I get you?" Lisa asked from behind the bar with a smile. It was 6:25 and Brittany was 25 minutes late. "Anyone who leaves a pretty girl at a bar alone can catch up by themselves."<p>

"Ummmmm, no that's okay. I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Santana said, with a nervous smile, as she glanced down at her phone. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's do a shot. I need one to get a little buzz on for the night." she said, putting out two glasses and picking up a bottle of Patron. "You look like a tequila girl." Santana laughed and sighed.

"You got me." she said. "Okay, I guess one shot."

Brittany made her way into the bar, brushing the rain off her coat as she searched out the bar to find Santana. Her eyes ran down the length of the moderately crowded bar area until her eyes fell on her girlfriend. She slamming down a shot glass and laughing animatedly with the tall, strawberry blonde bartender, who she could only assume was Lisa. Her eyes narrowed as Lisa brought her hand down over Santana's for a second to say something that was clearly amusing by the way Santana was laughing. As Lisa moved to take care of another set of customers who were calling out to her Brittany made her way over to the bar.

"Hey, there you are!" Santana smiled when she turned around and saw a rarely scowling Brittany. "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh yeah? Looks like you've been really bored." she said sarcastically and Santana's smile fell.

"What? I was just talking to Lisa."

"How long have you been drinking?" Santana's eyes widened, a little surprised by Brittany's apparent animosity.

"I just had one shot." she shrugged. "I was waiting for you but she just poured it for me." she said motioning towards Lisa. "I didn't want to be rude since she's kinda buying...I was calling you." she said, tugging Brittany closer by her belt loops and kissing her gently. Brittany couldn't help but relax a little, as Santana nuzzled her nose and smiled.

"I'm sorry I was so late." she said, stepping back and taking off her wet coat so she could put it on the back of the tall chair. "It's raining and there was a problem with the trains and you know, no service so I couldn't call. It was packed and gross and we were stuck in one station for like 15 minutes." Santana frowned.

"I'm sorry baby, come on let's get you a drink." she smiled.

"So, what can I get you? Think you're finally ready to order?" Lisa asked with a smile before turning her attention to Brittany. "You must be Brittany, I've heard _so_ much about you." she said, not without a hint of bitterness.

"Yep, Brittany, Santana's girlfriend. That would be me." Brittany said shortly with her best fake smile.

"I thought maybe you were going to leave Santana hanging tonight and I'd have to take care of her myself." Santana just laughed uncomfortably as Brittany narrowed her eyes. She stifled a laugh.

"Well clearly you don't know me very well because I'd never leave Santana hanging anywhere." Brittany said, intertwining her fingers with Santana's that she had on the bar. "She definitely doesn't need anyone else to take care of her."

"Um, yeah, so Britt, what did you want?" Santana asked trying to ease the tension between the two girls, which she had not expected. She admitted that she had thought Lisa was flirting with her once or twice when they were working together but she brushed it off as playfulness by a clearly straight girl. Tonight, however, she'd certainly turned it up a notch.

"I'll just have a vodka and diet soda." she said.

"I'll take the same."

"Thought you were a tequila girl?" she asked Santana with a smirk. Santana just shrugged.

"I'm a vodka girl too." Brittany scowled as the girl set to work making their drinks and was thankful when she was called down the bar after placing them down.

"What the fuck is up with this girl?" Brittany asked.

"Did you just curse?"

"She's all over you." Brittany said, clearly unamused as she sipped her drink. "This is the girl you've been spending all that time with?"

"What? No. Britt, we worked on the paper like twice at the library." she said.

"And had lunch."

"Oh, right, after the presentation was over we did lunch last Friday." Santana smiled a little. "Britt are you jealous?" she asked.

"Well she's clearly got a crush on you. Like a huge one. Does she just swoon all over you all the time? No wonder you wanted to come here." she said, her voice raising with anger as she sipped hard on her drink once again.

"Whoa, Brittany, no!" she said, looking around to make sure Brittany's rising voice wasn't causing a scene. She grabbed her hand again. "I swear she's never acted like that. She may have made a comment once or twice but I didn't even think about it. I mean, I'm not sure what's up with this." she nodded towards the girl in question. "But she's probably messing around, she's not a lesbian, she just broke up with her boyfriend." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Bisexual people do exist, you know? I mean, you're dating one." Santana sighed and kissed Brittany's hand.

"I know, I just didn't think she's one of them. But it doesn't matter either way, because I'm only interested in you." she said firmly.

After another hour and a few more subtle jabs traded with Lisa, Brittany was on her way back from the bathroom and she saw Lisa leaning her chin on her hand as she leaned over the bar to talk in a flirty manner. She knew she was probably overreacting, but the conversation felt far too comfortable. She stalked up to the bar to hear them discussing class.

"Yeah, that guy's an asshole." Santana agreed.

"Who's an asshole?" Brittany asked, stepping behind Santana and snaking her long arms around her girlfriend's shoulder's possessively. She looked up at Lisa pointedly as she placed a kiss to Santana's temple.

"Some guy in our class." Santana said as she smirked and turned to give Brittany a peck on the lips.

"Baby, I'm starving, do you want to get out of here?"

"You want to go get something to eat?" Santana asked, turning her head towards Brittany, with a little disappointment. Her third drink was giving her a nice buzz and she was hoping to stay for at least one more.

"We could just go home." she said, shifting her eyes for a split second to catch the jealous gaze Lisa had cast on them. She kissed Santana's jaw. "Finish what we started this morning." Santana swallowed and closed her eyes for a second.

"Okay...yeah, we can...order something." she said, shaking off the haze Brittany had put her in once she pulled back to grab her coat.

"Leaving so soon?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I mean. Thanks so much for the drinks, I really appreciate it." she said, slapping a 20 on the bar.

"No problem. Anytime. See you Monday."

"Yep." Santana said with a wave as Brittany quickly led her out of the bar and towards the apartment. "Whoa, Britt, slow down." she said and Brittany turned to face her.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't take it anymore with her." she sighed and Santana smiled and pulled her into a slow kiss. Brittany swallowed when they broke, catching her breath before looking back at her.

"It's okay." Santana shook her head. "She was out of line. I would have killed someone who acted like that around you. Sorry, I had no idea that was going to be like that."

"It's not your fault. She probably invited you here to get you drunk and take advantage of you." Santana laughed.

"Well, I don't need that. I have you to take advantage of me anytime you want. And I can even be sober." she grabbed her hand and they started walking. "We don't have to go back. I like your bar better anyway." Brittany smiled proudly.

"Good."

"But I have to admit, you were pretty hot being all possessive like that." she said, raising her eyebrow as Brittany smirked.

"You're not the only one whose protective over what's theirs Santana." she said and Santana broke into a full grin.

"Come on, let's go pick up Chinese and head home."

* * *

><p>The next morning they awoke to a knocking on their door. Santana rolled over and stretched, pulling the blanket back over them.<p>

"Go away." she groaned, but the knocking persisted. "I swear to God Berry, I'm going to strangle you with my own two hands if you don't stop."

"Just open the door and tell us what you want Rach." Brittany said sleepily. The door creaked open and a satisfied smirk appeared over Rachel's face.

"Finn and I thought since it's Saturday you might want to join us for brunch down the block. We haven't done it in a while and we thought it would be nice.

"No." Santana said, slamming a pillow over her head. "I'm asleep." Brittany giggled.

"Well, I should also mention that brunch is on us. We'd like to repay you for being so helpful during our troubles." Santana's head lifted from the pillow as she squinted across the room.

"Free brunch?" Rachel sighed and nodded. "Fine." she said. "Now get out so I can get dressed." she grumbled.

"Gracious as ever Santana. Good to see." she sighed.

"We'll be right out." Brittany said with a smile. Rachel shut the door and she slipped out of bed, finding some casual clothes to throw on to head to brunch. Santana's phone beeped form the dresser indicating a text.

"Ugh, who is texting me now?" Santana asked, lifting her head. "See who it is." she nodded to Brittany who grabbed the phone and scowled.

"This girl is a stalker Santana!"

"What?" Santana said, shooting up and heading to Brittany's side to read over her shoulder.

**Lisa (10:04 AM) - Hey, sorry you had to leave so quick yesterday. Let me know if you wanna hang out today or something...free for lunch. ;-)**

Santana looked to Brittany who was the definition of unamused. Brittany's eyes flickered over to Santana as if requesting permission to respond which she did and watched Brittany type a response.

**Sorry, have a full weekend planned out with Britt. See you in class.**

Santana just sighed.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't realize she liked me...at least not this much." she said twisting her face in confusion. Brittany pouted.

"Do you like her?"

"No," Santana said quickly. "I mean, not like that of course! I guess I just thought thought we could be friends, she seemed pretty cool otherwise." Brittany bit her lip, not one to begrudge Santana a friend, especially since she really hadn't made any of her own so far.

"I don't think she wants to just be your friend San."

"I could talk to her about the flirting thing, but I mean if you're uncomfortable..."

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged and Santana hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's not important – at all." she said, reaching up to kiss her forehead.

"I want you to have friends and I'm not trying to shut down the very first one." Brittany said sadly, feeling guilty, but Santana shook her head.

"Please, it's no big deal. I could care less." she said. "If I make friends, I make them. I'm not stressing about it. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are right now. Promise." Brittany didn't look convinced but Santana just laughed and kissed her quickly. "Come on Britt, let's go get free food and hear all the undoubtedly extremely boring details of Finn and Rachel's big reunion." She said rolling her eyes and Brittany giggled.

"You love them." Santana stifled a laugh.

"I tolerate them." she said pushing Brittany towards the door. "The first chance I get to bust out of this place, I'm taking."

* * *

><p>The next week passed without much circumstance. School was busy with the holiday approaching and everyone was mostly caught up in their own lives. Rachel and Finn fell easily back into full-on happy couple mode and Santana swore several times that if she walked in on them making out one more time she'd find a way to retaliate.<p>

"Well now you know how we feel. Don't think I don't know what went on in the kitchen last Sunday morning before Brittany went to work." Rachel scowled from the couch. Santana tilted her head in confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about hobbit, you're getting delusional in your old age." Rachel narrowed her eyes. Brittany furrowed her brow.

"San, she's talking about when we-" Santana elbowed her in the ribs and glared at her. Her eyebrows raised in understanding "did yoga in the kitchen." she finished slowly and Santana closed her eyes and shook her head in defeat as Rachel smirked.

"Yoga."

"Yeah.." Brittany said like it was obvious.

"In the kitchen?" Brittany moved to speak but Satana held up her hand in silence.

"Whatever, you _saw_ nothing." she looked on in disgust. "And even if you did, Britts and I are hot. But you and Lurch over there...gross."

"Santana!" Finn chastised.

"The double standards you enforce in this house are astounding." Rachel said.

"I put up with your ridiculous vocal exercises every morning. This discussion is over."

Once Saturday evening rolled around Santana and Brittany were getting dressed to go out to a new club with some of Brittany's friends from class. In anticipation of Thanksgiving and most of their friends returning home early in the week, everyone seemed to be planning a big night out on Saturday.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come to the band party?" Finn asked. "Adam just moved into that new apartment and it's supposed to be really awesome. They're setting up karaoke and everything."

"As entertaining as the idea of listening to your midget belt out tunes all night is, I think I'll pass." Santana laughed, rummaging through her bag to make sure she had everything. Rachel scowled.

"The guys will be disappointed." Finn said.

"Santana, we can totally do that if you want?" Brittany asked, but Santana could tell she was really looking forward to the night out with her friends.

"No, Britt, it's fine. Besides this new club sounds awesome." she turned to Finn. "Why don't _you_ come with us?" Finn chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass. I don't really feel up to dancing at the new gay club in town tonight." he coughed and Santana laughed.

"One day Finn...one day, we're going to get you to one." Santana teased.

"Why don't you stop by later?" Rachel asked. "Do both."

"That's a great idea! We'll text you later and make sure you guys are still there." Brittany said.

After two hours into their evening at the club, Santana and Brittany were having a blast, dancing and chatting with her friends. Even though she rarely warmed to new people, Santana truly enjoyed her friends. They were easygoing, liked to have fun, extremely accepting, and made Brittany super happy.

Taking a break from dancing they all sat around their table on the comfy sofas as Todd rattled on about his awesome spring break plans, showing them pictures on the phone and encouraging them to come to his family's timeshare in Mexico. Just as he was in the middle of a hysterical story about his experience there on spring break last spring the waiter approached with a shot of tequila and placed it in front of Santana. She looked up in confusion from where she sat, leg draped over Brittany's lap as she stroked it soothingly.

"I didn't order that."

"Oh I know, but someone sent it over to you." he winked, turning around and heading to the bar. Santana looked at Brittany, who just shrugged.

"Someone's got a secret admirer." Dan laughed. Brittany and Santana both looked around and Brittany's eyes widened when she caught sight of a strawberry blonde at one of the bars sipping her drink and talking animatedly to two tall guys.

"You've got to be kidding me." Brittany said, instantly feeling heat creep up to her face.

"What?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded in the direction of the girl in question. Santana closed her eyes and released a breath. "Shit."

"How the hell did she end up here?" Brittany asked and Santana raised her hands.

"No idea, I didn't invite her." Santana thought for a moment and raised a hand to her forehead. "Ugh, she was with me when you called and told me about this place."

"What do you mean she was with you?" Brittany scowled.

"I was getting coffee outside class and I ran into her at the cart. We were walking in and she heard me talking to you I guess. When I hung up I told her that we were going out with some of your friends Saturday night. I wasn't even thinking." She frowned. "But I never really imagined she'd just show up."

"It's because I told you she's a _stalker!_" Brittany said, folding her arms and pouting. Todd smiled and nudged her arm.

"Don't worry about it, you've got back up." she smiled kindly back at him.

"Is this that crazy girl from last week?" Stacey asked form across the table and Brittany nodded.

"Yep."

"I had no idea she was going to become such a psycho." Santana said with a sigh. She grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it. "Just ignore her baby." she said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I'll talk to her Monday, don't let it ruin your night." Brittany nodded smiled half heartedly but turned back to Todd.

"Anyway, sorry Todd, keep going!"

After a few more stories and a fresh round of drinks, they headed back onto the dance floor. Santana as always was mesmerized by dancing with Brittany. She ground her hips into her, hands on Santana's waist as she placed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder.

"I have to use the bathroom. I wanna keep dancing, wait here. I'll be right back." she said, kissing Santana roughly, energized from both the dancing and the alcohol they'd consumed. Santana smiled, feeling pretty buzzed herself and kept moving to the music as she waited for Brittany to return.

A few minutes later she felt hands on her hips from behind as someone danced up on her. She turned around with a smile only to be met with green eyes instead of the blue she was expecting.

"Shit, Lisa what the fuck are you doing?" she said, backing up but knocking into the guys behind her. "Sorry." she yelled over her shoulder as they gave her dirty looks.

"I don't even get a thank you for the shot?" Lisa asked playfully, grabbing her hip.

"I didn't ask for the shot." she said, pushing her off. "What's your problem? What are you doing here?"

"I came with my friends." she motioned back to the bar.

"To the same club I mentioned that I was going to on Wednesday." Santana said unamused. Lisa shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"What a coincidence." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here to bother you, I just saw you out here all alone and thought maybe I could get one dance in." she smirked and Santana shook her head.

"No, Lisa. I'm not alone, Brittany just went to the bathroom. She'll be back any minute."

"So, what's one dance in between going to hurt? If Brittany cared so much, she wouldn't be leaving you here on your own." she said tugging at belt loops on Santana's jeans with both hands.

"Back off!" Brittany yelled from behind Santana, shoving Lisa back a few steps, before placing her hands possessively around Santana's waist.

"Whoa, calm down Barbie, I just wanted a dance."

"Yeah, well you're not getting one here, so why don't you take your slutty ass back to the bar?" Brittany spat and Santana turned around, eyes wide to make sure it was actually her girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" Lisa asked. "You're just going to let your girlfriend disrespect your friend like that?" she asked Santana.

"You're not her friend." Brittany said. "You're just some psycho stalker who thinks she's going to hook up with her. Well guess what? She's taken and that's not changing anytime soon, so I'd suggest you go look somewhere else." Lisa just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?"

"You want me to speak?" Santana asked with aggravation. "I'll say it again – get out of here. Back the fuck off and go back to your friends. I'll see you in class." She swallowed and sighed.

"Whatever. You have my number Santana." she said, with a cocky smirk but Santana was whipped around by Brittany who pulled her into her own body with force. Santana met her eyes and saw something she wasn't familiar with, but she was pretty sure was a form of jealous rage. She leaned down an captured her lips fiercely and Santana let out a startled gasp before reciprocating.

Soon they were dancing again, grinding to the beat as Brittany moved with renewed vigor. She pressed impossibly close and nibbled on her neck, causing her to moan into her as her hands roamed over her body. Spinning her around in a fluid motion, Brittany was soon pressed up against her and attacking the back of her neck and through her lust clouded haze Santana could still spot Lisa watching intently from the bar as she sipped her drink. Not wanting to focus on the other girl she turned back around and attacked Brittany's lips.

As the songs shifted Brittany moved over and nuzzled into her neck, still holding her close. She panted trying to regain her breath and Santana placed small, soothing kisses along her jawline. After a few moments Brittany pulled back and searched Santana's eyes as if she was looking for the answer to an unasked question.

"What's up, baby?" Santana asked, bringing a hand up to her cheek and Brittany looked around before letting out a sigh.

"Let's get out of here." Santana furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Britt, we've been having a great time all night. Don't let that crazy bitch ruin your night." But Brittany just shrugged.

"It's been fun, but let's go to the band party. I'm done with this for the night." she said.

"You really want to go?" Santana asked, squeezing her tightly and Brittany just nodded. "Okay, come on, let's go see Berry make a drunken fool of herself." she said kissing Brittany quickly and earning a smile.

Brittany pulled Santana over to say goodbye to her friends, much to their protest. She assured them they had to split their time with the other party and they would hang out once more when they all returned from their respective homes.

"Santana, do you want to date other girls?"

"What?" Santana asked, pulling Brittany's hand and spinning them around instantly as they hit the chilly air. "No, are you crazy?"

"No! But, it's just you've lived in Lima your whole life and you were kind of deeply in the closet for a while. You haven't really had any experience besides me. And now you're in New York and I don't know why I'm so upset to find someone else interested in you because you're really hot and you're the most amazing person I know. But a part of me wonders if you have any curiosity about being with someone else." Santana was shocked.

"Brittany, no." she said immediately and with conviction. She stepped forward and grabbed both of her hands, looking her right in the eyes. "No."

"I don't want to hold you back, Santana. Or keep you from experiencing what you need to in life."

"The only thing I need to experience is you." she said firmly. "I love you so much Britt and I love that you're selfless enough to even come up with something like this, but I swear I don't need anyone else – ever. In fact, I'm lucky because I found you so early. I don't need to hook up with a bunch of women to find what I want because I already have everything I want right here in front of me." Brittany nodded and released a breath.

"Okay."

"I'm so crazy about you. And I always have been. You know that." Santana said with a smile as she moved to put her arms around Brittany's waist. "You have to have noticed how whipped you have me by now, everyone else has." Santana teased gently and Brittany laughed, causing her to do the same.

"True." Brittany said and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go all crazy on you I just...I'm not used to feeling...threatened." Santana nodded in understanding.

"It's a shitty feeling." she said in agreement. "But you've got zero to be jealous about, because the only person I'm interested in is you." she said, poking her nose as Brittany giggled.

"Promise?"

"I promise." she said, kissing her soft and slowly. "Feel better?"

"I do." Brittany whispered against her lips.

"You're really sexy when you're all jealous and all like...dominant." Santana said into her ear as she trailed kisses down her neck and Brittany laughed.

"I don't know where that came from."

"It was hot." she said, nibbling on her neck gently. "Let's go home." Brittany let out a moan before pulling back and giggling.

"No, come on, silly. We're going to the party." she said, as Santana sighed and allowed herself to be dragged to the corner so they could hail a cab.

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes later they were ringing the bell to Adam's new apartment and they opened the door to the familiar sight of Rachel Berry on a makeshift stage belting out an 80s song. Brittany just laughed and Santana rolled her eyes as Finn came over to greet them and get them drinks.<p>

"Glad you guys made it!" he said.

"My Brittany and Santana!" Rachel yelled through the mic, dropping it off before rushing over and tackling them in a hug, nearly spilling everyone's drinks.

"Whoa, Rachel, take it easy." Finns said as Santana frowned deeply and wiped some spilled drink off her pants.

"Damnit Berry, relax!"

"I'm just so happy you're here." she smiled, hanging onto Brittany's neck.

"Geez Finn how much has she had to drink?" Brittany asked.

"Don't ask." Finn said, shaking his head. "She discovered jello shots today."

"Nice." Rachel smiled brightly in Brittany's face. At this point all sense of personal boundaries had clearly gone out the window.

"How was your guys night?" she slurred.

"It was great, the club was awesome!" Brittany said.

"You guys are here kind of early." Finn commented and Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well Santana's stalker decided to show up and kill the mood a little bit, but we just figured we'd split our time." she smiled. Rachel dropped her arms from Brittany and looked at Santana with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"You have a stalker?" she asked dramatically. "Oh my god!" Santana glared at her while Brittany laughed.

"Nah, not a real stalker, just some girl who wants to hook up with her." Rachel giggled uncontrollably and they turned to look at Finn who looked just as confused.

"Don't look at me, no idea."

"Santana, remember when we got drunk two weeks ago and I told you I wanted to kiss a girl and you freaked out?" Brittany and Finn turned to Santana in unison. Santana just closed her eyes and let out a breath, downing her drink. "You were all worried I was hitting on you and stuff." Finn just sighed. "More songs!" She yelled running back towards the mic, Finn following closely and giving them apologetic looks.

"Wow, you just can't keep the ladies off you can you?" Brittany teased.

"Brittany, whoa, she's just insane when she's drunk."

"Calm down, Santana, it's just Rachel." she laughed. "You didn't kiss her, right? Is that why you two were so cuddly?" Brittany asked playfully.

"Ew, oh my god, that's the most disgusting thing you've ever said." she giggled and pressed a kiss to her temple, before making herself another drink.

"You're so easy to tease." she said and Santana sighed.

"Let's have a singalong!" Rachel boomed through the mic. "What does everyone know the words to?"

"Oh god." Finn said, walking in to grab another beer.

"How about American Pie? Everyone can sing that!" she yelled and started belting out the first verse.

An hour or so later and Rachel was trying to play one of the guitars in the corner in an extremely unsuccessful attempt to entertain her audience, in her own words. Santana and Finn sat talking with the guys from the band about additions to the setlist, exchanging a glance at the dissonant sound coming from the corner. Santana's eyes drifted around the room and found Brittany dancing around alone and tugging on the bottom of her shirt.

"Oh shit." said Santana, as she put her drink on the table. "We're a step away from stripping."

"We're not far from disaster over there either." He nodded towards the corner where Rachel was arguing with someone over the song selection as she enthusiastically explained why her ipod should be plugged on her extreme range of Broadway plays alone.

"Yep, it's time to move." she nodded and they both hopped up and moved in the direction of their respective girlfriends, ushering them towards the front of the apartment. They grabbed their coats and made their rounds of goodbyes, before heading down into the cool air to search for a cab.

"It's such a beautiful New York evening. Let's walk!" Rachel said.

"Are you sure someone didn't slip her drugs Hudson? She's on some kind of weird happy high." Santana said and Brittany just giggled, as she'd been doing since they left. He just sighed.

"Rachel, it's too cold to walk and we're like 30 blocks away." he said. "Let's just grab a cab and we can go for a walk tomorrow."

"Nope! I'm want to walk and I will walk." she said storming off in the opposite direction.

"Rachel, we live the other way."

"I knew that. I just wanted to check something." she huffed, pausing and stumbling in the other direction.

"You've got to be kidding me." Santana groaned as she watched Rachel sway from side to side on her way up the block.

"It's too cold to walk." Brittany whined and pouted, snuggling into Santana.

"Crap. Rachel!" Finn called as he ran after her and they followed.

Luckily after 5 blocks Rachel decided she was exhausted and no longer had the energy to walk home. Unfortunately, she also passed on leaning on Finn as they tried to hail a cab. Ten minutes later after finally managing to flag down a taxi and pile Rachel in they were on their way back towards their place. After dragging her out Finn thew her over his shoulder and stopped on the corner.

"Guys can you please just watch her a minute?" He asked.

"What? Why?" Santana questioned.

"I want to go in there and grab some ginger ale and pretzels, she's definitely going to be sick." Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany held out her arms.

"Give me, I can carry her."

"Britt are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine to carry her Finn, I'm like super strong."

"Okay." he said skeptically, but handed Rachel over to Brittany who grabbed her easily.

"We'll just go inside and meet you up there." Santana said.

"Yeah, it's cold."

"Fine. I'll be there in a couple minutes. Thanks guys." he said with a slight smile as they headed in the direction of the apartment.

"Got her?"

"Yeah, she's like really light." Brittany shrugged. "Oh you know what I forgot to tell you?" she said swinging around quickly, not paying attention as Rachel's head hit s street sign."

"Oh shit." Santana bursted out laughing.

"Ouch, not funny." Rachel grumbled before readjusting and falling back asleep. They both just giggled as they were carefully maneuvered her into the building, cautious of a repeat. After making it safely upstairs Brittany, laid her down on the bed so Finn could take care of her when he got in.

"What did you want to tell me?" Santana asked.

"Huh?"

"When you hit Rachel's head. You were going to tell me something." Brittany scrunched her brow and shrugged.

"I forget. Guess it wasn't important." she giggled. "I can't believe I did that." she said and they both laughed as they heard Finn unlocking the door and made their way back towards their room.

* * *

><p>They next morning Finn, Santana, and Brittany sat around the breakfast table and ate quietly, while Rachel slept off the booze. She entered groggily rubbing the top of her head.<p>

"Did I bump my head last night?" she rasped, squinting at the light.

"No!" They both said in unison exchanging glances, while trying to contain their laughter.

"You guys are so weird." Finn said.

"Look who's talking." Santana said, sneaking her hand under the table to slip the cats two small pieces of bacon. Brittany just smiled and pretended not to notice.

"I don't remember anything." Rachel said, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah well you were pretty wasted." Santana snickered.

"That would explain why I feel like I've been run over by a bus. I'm never drinking again."

"Famous last words." Santana said. "Want some bacon?" she asked, shoving it in front of her face.

"Ugh." Rachel said covering her mouth in horror.

"Santana." Finn sighed. "Come on."

"What?"

"You are _such _a child." Santana just shrugged and popped a piece in her mouth.

"You guys love it." she said, making her way towards the shower, Sebastian trailing behind her. "I just keep it interesting in here."

* * *

><p>Once Tuesday afternoon rolled around after much fuss and begging, Santana was eventually guilted into driving Finn and Rachel to the airport for their flight back to Lima for the holiday. After sitting in traffic and cursing their existence she managed to find a spot and do some shopping for her's and Brittany's Thanksgiving dinner and then settle in to study a bit and relax.<p>

Wednesday night rolled around and although she tried to hang out with Brittany at the bar for the early part of the evening, it was just too hectic and loud so Santana eventually headed home early and decided instead to clean up around the place and cook a pie for dessert the next day.

Brittany cuddled into her side a little after 4:30 and she was amazed to find a very energetic version of her girlfriend waking her up a few short hours later because she wanted to go see the parade. Of course by the time they got there, they mostly saw crowds, but Brittany seemed thrilled by the atmosphere alone so she considered it worth it. They made their way home a few hours later and cuddled up on the couch, drinking wine and watching TV, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of their first real holiday on their own.

"I'm glad we spent Thanksgiving together like this, just us." Brittany said, placing a to the top of Santana's head, which lay resting on her chest. "I miss my family and everything but this was really nice."

"Me too." Santana said contentedly. "I like being here with just you. I wish you weren't stuck working all weekend."

"Ugh." Brittany groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm hoping tomorrow's quiet. At least I'm on the early shift."

"Yeay, a whole extra hour of sleeping with you." Santana said.

"Better than an hour less." Brittany smiled. "Did you talk to your mom?"

"No." Santana said.

"Santana."

"What?" she asked with slight exasperation. As if on cue Santana's phone began buzzing from the table. She looked to Brittany suspiciously. "What the hell, did you time that?" Brittany just shrugged.

"Answer it." Santana groaned in protest before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Santana, you didn't even call to say Happy Thanksgiving?" her father said.

"Daddy." she said surprised.

"You're mother's upset, sweetie." he said. "I know you couldn't make it back, but you really should have called."

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Did you have a nice holiday?"

"It was great." she smiled. "We cooked our own little dinner and this morning we went to the parade."

"Very nice." he said. "Listen, I have to go entertain your grandmother, but I'm passing you on to your mother. Try and be nice, please." She sighed.

"Fine."

"Hello? Is this my long lost daughter? The one who doesn't even call to wish her family Happy Thanksgiving?" She rolled her eyes. Her mother certainly didn't make it easy.

"Yep, that would be the one."

"Well, it's so nice to speak to you." she said sarcastically. "How was your holiday Santana?"

"It was wonderful. I just told Daddy, we went out to the parade and cooked dinner."

"Much more exciting than being with your family I'm sure."

"Why does it always have to be a fight?" she asked.

"What day are you coming for Christmas?"

"Brittany got off the Sunday before and they're closed on the holiday, so we'll be able to fly in on Saturday morning and leave either the day after Christmas Wednesday or Thursday morning."

"Wow, a whole 5 days in Lima? Amazing." she remarked.

"Yep, can you believe it?"

"Hardly." she replied. "Anyway, call me when you have more details. I get the impression we'll have much to discuss in regards to who is at my table."

"And where I'm staying."

"What's that mean?"

"It means unless you're letting Brittany spend the night, I'll be staying with the Pierces."

"We'll discuss this later."

"Nothing to discuss."

"Santana, take my advice for once and end this conversation here, so we can both enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Fine." she huffed. "Have a good night." she said halfheartedly.

"Goodnight."

"Baby, we can spend some of Christmas apart in Lima if it makes it easier. Maybe you can stay there a night or two?"

"I'm not giving into her Brittany." Santana snapped. "She needs to learn to accept this. To accept you. She did for 17 years and suddenly now that she knows she acts like you're the devil." Brittany sighed sadly. "Listen, I don't want to talk about it now, okay? Let's just forget about my mom and spend the rest of the evening together in this nice quiet apartment." she said, placing a peck on Brittany's lips, which caused her to smile. She nodded.

"Come here." she opened her arms and Santana cuddled back up and they fell into a comfortable silence as the TV continued to flicker. Pushing all thoughts of her mom aside, Santana couldn't help but feel extremely content right where she was.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hey everyone, back from vacation and finally have an update! There's not a ton of plot movement in this chapter, but I kind of needed everything here to move the story on to the next point. Next chapter will be the holidays themselves and then you'll see a little time jump.

Glad to hear everyone liked jealous Brittany last chapter. It was fun to play with Brittany as the slightly insecure one for a change! As always, thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one and I'll definitely be back with more soon!

* * *

><p>"So anyway, now that we're just about in my favorite season, I think we need to go over Christmas. I'll take care of decorating this place," Rachel and Finn exchanged glances, "but I think we should do a Kris Kringle!" Brittany said, as she hopped up and down. Santana frowned slightly in thought.<p>

"Britt, there's only four of us." Santana said from the loveseat, where she sat across from Finn and Rachel, watching TV as Brittany bounced down next to her.

"I know! But we'll now we'll only buy gifts for the person we get and besides it's fun!"

"That's implying I'd be buying Rachel a gift."

"You really are such an endearing personality Santana." Rachel said with mock wonder. Santana shrugged.

"Just keeping it real."

"Regardless of Santana's inappropriateness, I do agree, that I don't think this will really save money or anything..."

"It's not about saving money," Brittany frowned. "I mean it's supposed to be something fun."

"There's really not much mystery in who gets who Brittany...and I'm kind of getting you gifts anyway." Santana shrugged, but Brittany sighed.

"Well duh, you can't pick the person you're dating." Finn looked confused.

"That doesn't leave much of an option..."

"But it's still fun!" Brittany insisted. "It's just like a cool game and it makes you have to buy a gift for someone you might not have thought of." Brittany shrugged, before forming a pout. "Pleeease." Santana just sighed.

"Well, I suppose I don't have a problem with it." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I'm down." Finn said. Brittany looked to Santana who just rolled her eyes.

"Like you really have to ask if you're getting your way?"

"Yeay!" Brittany squealed, throwing her arms around her neck before hopping up and running into the other room. She returned a minute later with a hat and held it out to Rachel.

"Pick!"

"Right now?" Brittany looked at her like she was insane.

"Rachel, it's December 8th, you're leaving like right after your test on the the Friday before Christmas because you're missing your special Jewish holidays with your dads. I also have to work that Thursday and Friday so we have to exchange gifts on Wednesday. This gives us less than 2 weeks to buy gifts for each other." Brittany explained emphatically and Rachel looked at Santana curiously.

"Britts takes Christmas very seriously." She said simply. "You should know that." Rachel looked back to Finn and then Brittany.

"Brittany, we're all going to be in Lima, we can exchange gifts there."

"But this is an apartment event." Brittany insisted seriously. "We have to do it here. It takes away from the Christmas magic in our home if we do it in Lima. And you guys aren't back till New Year's Eve. Way too long." Rachel just sighed.

"Just pick a name Berry." Santana spat. "What's the difference?"

"Fine." Rachel said, reaching into the hat and picking out a name before folding it up. "Sorry, I got Finn, guess fate just wants me to get him something." she smiled as did he and Santana mocked gagging and she rolled her eyes, picking again.

Brittany repeated the actions with Finn and then Santana, before taking the last name for herself.

"So almost half the people here know who got who." Santana commented.

"Not the point." Brittany said. "Don't be a such a party pooper San." she said poking Santana playfully and kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Rachel said, surprised to run almost smack into Santana in the hallway as she was on her way to get her coat.<p>

"Watch where you're going midget." Santana grumbled.

"Sorry," Rachel smiled. "Where are you headed this evening?" Santana just rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, I'm on my way to do some Christmas shopping for Brittany." she said, shrugging on her coat and buttoning it. I have to take advantage of these nights when she's working." Rachel nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to go uptown to the Manhattan Mall I guess, shop around in there and hit Macy's." Rachel smiled widely.

"So was I! I'm shopping for Finn since he's also at work."

"Cool." Santana said unenthusiastically. "Well, I'll see you later." she moved to open the door and Rachel looked confused.

"Wait, Santana, are you kidding?" Santana stopped, turning on her heel to face Rachel with a sigh.

"No, I'm not. Listen Berry, I just want to go out and buy Brittany some cute things and something nice and be on my way." she said with exhaustion. "I like doing my Christmas shopping for her on my own."

"What don't you like doing on your own? When are you going to get over being such a loner?"

"Probably never." she sighed. "What's the big deal? I'm happy this way."

"The big deal is that we've known each other for over 4 years, have been living together for almost 4 months and we're headed to the same exact place at the same exact time and it didn't remotely cross your mind that maybe we'd go together!" Rachel said with exasperation. Santana took a heavy breath and pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself before speaking.

"Fine, you want to go to the mall together?" she asked curtly, bringing her hand down and taking a step closer to look Rachel in the eyes. "But if you so much as breathe one word of what I get Brittany to her and ruin her Christmas, I will end you." she said seriously and Rachel swallowed.

"I would never."

"If she knows we did this together, she's going to try and ask you." Santana warned.

"I won't say a word. I'm like a vault." she said, raising her right hand. "Besides, I'm trusting you with Finn's gifts as well."

"Fine." Santana said, with resignation. "Let's get moving."

A half hour and crowded train ride filled with Rachel rattling off the details of her theater group to an uninterested Santana later they were shoving through the packed halls of the mall. They pushed their way through both tourists and locals, realizing instantly that shopping in the big city would be no picnic.

"This is ridiculous." Rachel said, tugging her coat as they stumbled through the door of a store.

"And you wonder why I hate people." Santana said simply, glancing through a few items. "What did you expect anyway? This city is totally overcrowded. My fatal mistake was not doing this a month ago." she frowned.

"I suppose you're right." she frowned. "You just hear all these romantic stories of the magic of Manhattan during the holidays. I guess this just doesn't fit the image."

"You _really_ need to stop living in that fantasy world Berry, you'll be disappointed far less often. The way you think, you just set yourself up for failure." Rachel frowned.

"You're such a pessimist." Santana looked up at her.

"I'm a realist." she said bluntly and shrugged. "Besides, I'm sure the romance is there too. I just don't think you're going to find it Christmas shopping in an overcrowded mall...especially with me."

"True." Rachel said, putting down a sweater she was looking at. "Listen, I have to head off to find Finn a few things at a few stores I'm sure you have no interest in for Brittany. Want to meet back outside here in an hour?"

"Whatever." Santana said distractedly, still looking through the rack.

"Santana!" she snapped and Santana looked up. "Are you going to abandon me?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're so dramatic. No, I'm not going to 'abandon' you." she said quoting the word mockingly. "First of all, you could definitely get home from here and second of all, I'm not that big of a bitch..." she frowned, "at least not today."

"So an hour? We'll text if we're running very late?"

"Fine." Santana said, grabbing her buzzing phone and putting it to her ear. "Hey babe." she said to Brittany, waving Rachel off and heading to another store herself.

"Where are you?" Brittany asked. "It's so loud."

"The store."

"What are you getting?" Brittany asked, excitement evident.

"Well, you know, gotta get working on my secret santa gift." she shrugged.

"Oh." Brittany said, disappointed and Santana laughed.

"Maybe a couple things for my girlfriend too."

"Yeay!" Brittany said with a small squeal. "What are you getting me?"

"You'll see."

"You suck!" Brittany groaned.

"You love it."

"Whatever."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have fun opening all your gifts on Christmas Eve like you always do."

"Ugh fine, I gotta go. I just had a minute and wanted to say hi."

"Ok, call me when you have a break again later. Love you."

"Love you too."

After an hour and a half Santana managed to actually kill off some gifts for her Brittany, the cats, and Rachel, who was her pick in the Kris Kringle much to her dismay. She met Rachel back where they began and saw the shorter brunette also seemed to have her share of bags.

"You good midget?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, ready for Macy's." she smiled.

"Once I get Brittany something there, I'm pretty done. I still have to get my family a few things but I'm going to do it with Britt. I promised we'd do that together this weekend."

"That's fine. I just wanted to get Finn taken care of." she looked to Santana whose mood seemed pretty even and decided to test her luck. "Do you have an idea of what you want to get Brittany? For her big gift?" Santana shot her eyes to the side and Rachel nearly winced but she was surprised to see her smile proudly.

"Actually, I know exactly what I want to get Brittany." she smiled. "I've had an idea for a while now."

"Me too!" Rachel said. "For Finn I mean." Santana nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Whoa..." Finn said, stepping slowly into the apartment, Santana trailing behind him, as they made their way in after band practice. "Holy crap."<p>

They paused to take in their surroundings. In the living room stood a tree that was far too big for the apartment strung with lights and decorated with candy canes and various ornaments. There were lights strung around the room and some of the decorations that previously covered the tables and walls had been replaced by items that were much more holiday oriented.

Finn stepped forward to place his key's on the table only to jump as he triggered a dancing Santa Claus singing Jingle Bells that now sat on the mail stand. Santana laughed mockingly as he glared at her and dropped his keys down on the table, before taking his coat off.

"It's like Christmas exploded in our apartment."

"That tree is huge." Santana said, frowning slightly as she noticed it seemed to be moving. "What the..." Her eyes widened as she saw a tail sticking out halfway up. "Oh no."

"What?" Finn said, turning to look as well, his eyes widening as they watched the kittens chase each other up the tree, ornaments falling off as they climbed it.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled and Brittany appeared from the bedroom, Santa hat on her head and Christmas music blaring.

"Hi! Do you like it?" she asked expectantly. "I've totally been saving up and I went to this crazy Christmas warehouse store today and got all this stuff for like so cheap!"

"Britt, the cats are in the tree." she said, motioning towards the shaking tree and Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, I know, they're like obsessed with it." she shrugged. "It's kind of annoying cause you have to keep picking up the ornaments, but whatever."

"How the hell did you get that tree up here?" Finn asked.

"Oh I had some of my friends help me. Isn't it great?"

"It's huge." Santana said, still in shock as she watched the tree rock from side to side. Brittany frowned and bit her lip.

"Do you guys not like it?" she asked, disappointment evident.

"No!" Santana recovered quickly, plastering a smile to her face. "It's awesome." she said, elbowing Finn.

"Huh?" he looked at her and she glared at him. "Oh yeah, it really looks great in here...um, thanks for decorating for us Brittany." She smiled.

The sounds of the locks turning indicated Rachel's return from theater group and she soon stepped into the apartment. She looked up at them standing in the entry way and then around to take in the transformed room.

"Oh my god." she said, taken aback and looking at the tree with concern. "What..is...is the tree shaking?"

"Cats." Santana said simply and Rachel just nodded.

"Wow..."

"Do you like it?" Brittany asked hopefully. "Since they had to move their band practice to tonight, I figured I'd decorate. I found this awesome store that was like a Christmas dollar store!"

"I see." Rachel said, smiling tightly and dropping her keys only to jump in surprise when Santa started to sing. Santana burst out laughing.

"That thing is awesome." she said.

"Well?" Brittany asked.

"It's lovely Brittany." Rachel smiled. "You didn't have to go through all this...trouble." Brittany just waved her off.

"Please, this was like the coolest day ever." she looked at Santana. "Wait till you see our room! Come on!" Santana just smiled and sighed as Brittany bounded off. Finn and Rachel looked at her expectantly and she just scowled.

"What? I told you she takes this shit seriously."

"But-"

"But nothing. She lives for this stuff, so just enjoy the tacky decorations and deal with it." She said, heading off to the bedroom to follow Brittany who was calling her once again.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only Jewish girl living in a Christmas extravaganza." She said with a sigh and Finn laughed. "Thank god I like the holidays, huh?"

"Yep." he said, leaning down to kiss her. "How was your group?"

"Terrific, things are going great. How was practice?"

"Awesome."

"Come on, let's go see if she hit our bedroom too." she smiled, grabbing his hand and leading them towards their room.

* * *

><p>"Santana, I don't think Rachel is going to be into this idea at all." Brittany said, as she threw bags of chips into the cart.<p>

"Please, I think this is the most awesome idea I've ever come up with. I get my holiday party, which Berry was against, but I found a way to make it all about her, which she'll love."

"She was pretty adamant about not throwing a party in the apartment." Brittany said skeptically. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like this is going to be some huge ridiculous party that's going to wreck our house. I invited the guys from the band and a few of their friends, your friends from school and work, and those couple people I've been in study group with. You called the hobbit's theater friends right?" Brittany nodded.

"So, it won't be that bad."

"I know but I mean, Finn is taking her out on this romantic night on the town. He got her like, orchestra seats to a play and they're going to a big dinner." She bit her lip. "I just feel like we might really destroy their night."

"By having an event that revolves solely around Berry? She fantasizes about shit like this."

"You told most of our friends it's really more of a holiday party."

"Listen, Rachel does not need to know that." Santana instructed and Brittany paused. She walked up to her and sighed. "They may be a little pissed at first, but I can't see why we can't host a party and this is the perfect way to get Rachel into it. Trust me."

"Okay." Brittany said skeptically. "But if they throw us out of the apartment, it's on you." Santana laughed.

"I wish."

"Santana!" Brittany said with frustration and went on pushing the cart.

"I know, I know." Santana giggled, grabbing her hips and kissing her quickly. "Don't worry, I'm totally aware of the fact that this needs to work for a while, okay?" Brittany still remained unsure. "We'll get the party going while they're out and by the time they walk in, everyone will be there and they'll have no choice but to love it."

"Okay."

"Britt, come on, you totally wanted to have a Christmas party even more than I did."

"Well, yeah of course."

"So who cares what Berry thinks?" Santana asked confidently. "We pay half the rent." Brittany smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she shrugged. "Rachel will get over it. We'll just act like it's about her for like 10 minutes and she'll be over it." Santana smiled broadly.

"Exactly." she said. "Come on, let's get out of here and move on to the liquor store."

"How exactly are you going to explain these charges to your dad?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Please, like he looks at my bill." She said, throwing a few more things into the cart. "I've figured out the perfect amount I can charge and not get asked any questions. Besides, I can get away with more when it's Christmas because of gifts." Brittany shook her head and laughed.

"You are such a spoiled brat."

"Yep." Santana said, grinning as she pecked her cheek. "And you love me for it." Brittany just sighed as she rolled her eyes and pushed on towards the register so they could close out the food portion of their trip.

* * *

><p>"I texted Finn to see what their plans were and they're heading home. They'll be here in 10 minutes." Brittany shouted over the music.<p>

"Okay, let's get everyone together I guess. This is the important part." she said and they proceeded to walk around their very full apartment. It might not have been a ton of people, but once you took the bedrooms out of the equation, the place was not huge and it was certainly crowded. Everyone had been there for a few hours and with the alcohol flowing, the comfort level was high and people were scattered around mingling at will.

Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel were in a cab on their way back downtown and content in their evening on the town.

"That was a lovely evening Finn." he smiled and squeezed his arm around her tightly, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"It's still going." he whispered, kissing her once more and she grinned as they pulled up to the apartment. As they made their way off the elevator they heard music blaring.

"Someone must be having a Christmas party." Rachel said with a sigh. They proceeded down the hall, noticing the noise only intensified as they reached their own apartment.

"Rach...I think...that's coming form our place." he said, with wide eyes, as he dug out his keys, and opened the locks quickly.

"Happy Birthday!" the crowd shouted as Rachel walked in the door ahead of Finn and was stunned. Her eyes scanned the group in front of her and she smiled politely while searching out her roommates.

"Thank you." she said, greeting her friends from her theater group as Santana and Brittany high fived at the back of the crowd.

"Guys, what the hell is this?" Finn asked, making his way over to them.

"A surprise party for Rachel. Isn't it kind of obvious?" Brittany asked. He looked around.

"Everyone's got Christmas stuff on. I thought Rachel told you she wasn't into having a holiday party?"

"Relax Big Foot, like Britt just said, this is for Rachel...and it just happens to fit as a good time to hang out with our friends before the holidays." she shrugged.

"I had a whole romantic night planned out." he said angrily.

"Right, and I did not interrupt it. You guys can go slobber all over each other later."

"Santana, that's not the point."

"I could tell you wanted to have a party too."

"This is Rachel's birthday, it's not about me or you."

"And I'm sure she'll have a blast. Seriously, pipe down and go grab a drink. You need to lose the attitude." He sighed and walked over to talk to his friends.

"I knew this would be trouble." Brittany bit her lip.

"It will all work out."

"Santana, Brittany!" Rachel said, grabbing their arms and pulling them into her bedroom. "I specifically said I did not want a party. We're first year renters. You can hear the music from down the hall! Finn had a very sweet evening planned out for me and I walk in here and it's like a frat house."

"I think that's a slight exaggeration." Santana said. "It's extremely civil out there."

"There's beer pong on our kitchen table and people are playing strip poker in the living room." she shook her head and Santana and Brittany exchanged curious glances. "I told you no Christmas party. I would have thought it was clear that the statement included those thinly disguised as birthday parties."

"I'm incredibly offended at that accusation." Santana said, lifting a hand to her chest. "This is absolutely your birthday party. I mean, I invited your friends, I made your new favorite – jello shots, I got someone to bring a karaoke machine and I even got you a red velvet cake from that vegan bakery." she sighed. "Brittany and I worked hard. I guess that's what I get for trying to be nice."

"Ariel and Sebastian are even wearing birthday hats." Brittany nodded. Rachel looked confused. "I was going to have Sebastian deliver your card to you."

"I-"

"It's okay Rachel, I understand, we'll just tell everyone you want them out." Her eyes widened.

"Wait! No! People who came to see me cannot think I'd turn them away." she said, looking around as she thought. "Fine, we'll have the party, but you control your friends and make sure the noise level is respectable."

"Of course." Brittany shrugged. Rachel turned to walk out the door and they exchanged victorious glances as they followed her back out.

Almost two hours later and Rachel was in the kitchen screaming as she threw her ping pong ball into a cup.

"Ha! Take that sucker!" she yelled and Santana laughed.

"I told you she'd get right into it. Sometimes people just don't know what they want till they get it." she said and Brittany shook her head.

"Your roommate is a trip." Brittany's friend Todd said, coming over and putting his arms around them. "I asked her like one question about her play and she gave me the most detailed history of Les Miserables that I've ever heard. She even offered to sing it." Santana shook her head.

"That's Berry. The first rule is never bring up the two Bs." He looked at her curiously. "Broadway and Barabara. Either one can have you stuck listening to her asinine ramblings for an hour easy." She said and he laughed as they watched Rachel sink another ball and jump in celebration."

"She's fabulous."

"Yeah, you say that now. Try living with her." Santana scoffed. Brittany smiled happily, clearly a little more than buzzed and slung her arms around Santana's neck.

"Santana loves her, she's just likes to pretend she hates her."

"I do not _love _her. That's disgusting." Brittany just kissed her temple and sighed.

"Hey, whatever happened to your stalker? Did you shake her?" he asked with curiosity and Brittany frowned.

"She's crazy and evil." Brittany pouted. "And like totally obsessed with my girl." Santana laughed, as Brittany tightened her grip on her.

"Yeah, she was just some chick I got assigned to do a project with and she kind of got crazy and attached. I gave her a talking to after the club but she still texts me and shit." she shrugged. "I doubt she'll pull a stunt like that again."

"We need to change your number." Brittany grumbled.

"No, we don't. I've had that number for years." Santana said, looking back at Todd. "I just don't even answer her."

"Yeah, well she seems pretty determined. But I'm sure she's harmless." he laughed. "Be back, gotta hit the bathroom."

"Yes!" Rachel said, jumping up and down. "We won!" she said, turning around and throwing her arms around Finn as she pulled him down for a celebratory kiss. "More jello!"

She made her way towards the refrigerator and stopped when she saw Brittany and Santana, flinging her arms around them.

"This is the best party – ever." she said. "You guys totally rock. Best roommates ever."

"Ugh, Berry, I know. Now get off and go get more jello." Santana said.

"This was all you're idea." she said pointing at Santana a little too closely. "You deserve the biggest hug." she said and Brittany giggled as Rachel tackled Santana in a bear hug.

"I swear to god Rachel, if you don't let me go you're Barbara box will be out the window before you can blink." Rachel pulled back and looked at her with shock.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, you know I would." Santana said and Rachel narrowed her eyes, drunkenly trying to gauge her seriousness. She bit her lip and shrugged before turning to the rest of the people in the kitchen.

"Who wants to hear me sing 'I Feel Pretty'?" she yelled and Santana sighed.

"I told you the karaoke was a bad idea Britt. She's impossible to stop."

"It's okay baby, we still have an awesome party." she said, leaning against the counter and grabbing Santana's hips to pull her towards her. "Are you excited to go home for Christmas?" she asked with a smile.

"Are you crazy?" Santana said with a sigh, locking her arms around her neck. "I'd rather listen to Berry sing the entire works on Barbara Streisand on repeat than go home."

"It won't be that bad." she said, squeezing her waist affectionately. "At least we're doing it together."

"Well yeah, if you weren't going I wouldn't be either." she shrugged and Brittany smiled sadly.

"I'm sure it'll get better. Who knows, maybe your mom will warm up."

"More likely say something offensive to you that causes me to storm out, but I guess we'll see."

"Stop being dramatic. It's just a few days."

"I guess. But I'm excited to see your parents."

"Me too!" Brittany lit up. "And Lord Tubbington of course!" She frowned. "I told my mom to make sure she explained Ariel and Sebastian to him but I'm pretty sure he's going to be mad at me."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Santana smiled. "Besides you'll be spending 5 days giving him your undivided attention."

"About that. Are you sure Jeff is capable of watching the cats?"

"His girlfriend has 2 cats Britt. She's totally going to take care of it."

"Having her own cats doesn't mean she's prepared to handle our cats. They have their own personalities." Santana smiled.

"I know, but I think she's more than capable. She seems to love them."

"Hmmm, I think I better go talk to her and ask her a few questions." she said, pulling Santana in for a slow, long kiss before pushing forward. "Don't worry, Lima's going to be awesome. I can feel it!" she said, happily bounding towards the living room. Santana looked after her in thought, releasing a heavy thought before sliding into Rachel's spot at the beer pong table.

* * *

><p>The next week they ordered in on Wednesday night deciding to have dinner and a gift exchange as a group date night for the last week before Christmas. With all of the activities they picked up with the school year, they didn't have time to do it every week and this seemed fitting. After devouring their Chinese food they all settled into the living room to exchange gifts.<p>

"Wow...Brittany..." Finn said in confusion. "Thanks...I think." he said eying the bow in his hands and the set of arrows accompanying it.

"I know how much you love the Indians." she said proudly. "So I figured you'd want to be just like one." she shrugged. Rachel's eyes widened in realization.

"Open you're next one!" she clapped excitedly as he pulled the paper off of a box of moccasins.

"Wow...yeah, Britt, that's awesome. Thanks."

"One more!" she handed him a box where he smiled relieved to find a normal gift as he pulled out a lightweight brown jacked.

"Awesome, thanks Britt."

"Well I know you love the Browns so." she said with a smile and he just smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah..." he said. "Well thanks!" he said hugging her.

"Your turn Rachel!" Brittany said, as Santana sighed and placed a few gifts in front of Rachel.

"For the record, I've never had to shop for a harder person in my entire life." she huffed.

"A stool?" Rachel asked with a frown as she looked up at Santana.

"What?" Santana asked, looking around the room. "You can't reach half the cabinets in the kitchen." Rachel looked unamused and Santana sighed. "Oh come on hobbit, do you know how hard I had to look to find a stool with Froto on it?" she asked.

Rachel sighed heavily, hesitantly moving to the next small box. She opened it to find a small jewelry box and looked at Santana with surprise, but found her smirking back at her. Cautiously she lifted the lid and pulled out a small plastic bag. She scrunched her brow.

"Santana, is this...is this pot?" she asked horrified and Santana nodded happily.

"That's right. Some good shit too." she nodded.

"I don't smoke pot Santana."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't. You need to relax a little Berry." she shrugged. "I just figured I'd help you mellow out." Rachel looked at it with confusion, as she placed it back into the box. "You better use that Rachel. It was not cheap. That's high quality." she said, as Finn pulled it back out and inspected it with curiosity.

"I..."

"You can thank me later." she smiled. Rachel was speechless and thought it best to move on to her final gift which sat in an envelope on the table.

"Do I even want to know?" Rachel asked and Brittany giggled. "Great." She opened the envelope to reveal a certificate for a tattoo parlor around the corner. "A tattoo?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Listen Berry, I'm just trying to get you to fully embrace your youth. One day, you're going to be thanking me. I made you get that fake ID and look at you know." she shrugged. "You're a total boozehound."

"I am not!" Rachel said in horror. "That's incredibly offensive. While I may now agree that alcohol is not the complete evil I previously considered it to be, I am not and never will be a 'boozehound'."

"Oh that's right, you're just a lightweight." she said and Brittany laughed.

"You do get drunk pretty fast." she agreed. Rachel scowled.

"What makes you think I want a tattoo anyway? That's a major decision. Plus I could never get one in anywhere that would jeopardize my future career." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to get a picture of Barbara tattooed on your forehead Rachel. There are plenty of spots you can put them. I'm sure you'll figure something out. But I get to watch."

"You just want to see me squirm in pain." She narrowed her eyes.

"That's extremely offensive." Santana said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I want to come too!"

"Well, as interesting and slightly inappropriate as your gifts might be, thank you." Rachel said genuinely. "Brittany, I think it's your turn." she smiled, leaning over to grab a few things and push them towards Brittany who bounced up and down with excitement. Brittany tore through her gifts with unparalleled enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" she said finding a pair of new dance shoes along with a certificate for a few classes at a local studio over the break. "Thanks so much!" she hopped up and hugged Rachel. She opened another and found several boxes of Dots bound together and instantly began popping them into her mouth.

"There's one more I couldn't really wrap." Rachel smiled and ran into the bedroom coming back out shortly with the gift in her hands.

"You bought them a cat condo!" Brittany said with excitement. "Yeay!" she ran over and grabbed Ariel, plopping her on the top level and watching with joy as Sebastian climbed his way up.

"That's not really a gift for Brittany."

"Santana!" Brittany chastised.

"Don't get technical Santana." Finn said.

"They're my cats, it's totally for me." Brittany said. "Stop being a grumpy pants." Santana sighed.

"I guess it's pretty cool."

"Thanks Rachel!"

"Here's yours Santana." Finn said, handing a few boxes over to Santana. She looked skeptical but soon opened them.

"Wow." she said, impressed as she studied a pretty expensive bottle of tequila. "Thanks Finn. I'll be sure to drink this slowly." she smiled, opening her others to find an Amy Winehouse box set and a box of cigars. "Awesome." Brittany frowned.

"Finn!" she said.

"Sorry." he said uncomfortably.

"Hey, no, don't be sorry." Santana said seriously and looked at Brittany. "It's Christmas Britts, I won't use them all at once." she promised and Brittany sighed.

"Fine, but this does not start back up a habit." Santana just smiled and nodded.

"That was kind of fun." Rachel admitted.

"Yeah, that was a good idea Britt. It was kind of a challenge, but it was good." Finn smiled.

"Told you." Brittany said, popping more candy into her mouth as she snuggled into Santana's side and looked up at her expectantly.

"Yeah whatever, it was kind of fun." she grumbled and Brittany laughed, kissing her quickly before cuddling back into her neck.

"I'm glad we're having a little apartment Christmas." Brittany said. "We're like our own family too."

"Yeah, we are." Finn smiled. "It's been a good time living with you guys so far. I'm glad we all did this." Santana groaned.

"Sappy, sappy, sappy. Can we just cut the sentimental crap and watch a movie?" Rachel sighed and Brittany laughed.

"_Such_ a brat." Brittany said, shaking her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Soooo...that episode screwed up my will to write a little bit, but luckily I've overcome. lol I must learn to keep my Brittana expectations down a bit when it comes to the actual show.

Just want to clarify one thing real quick – this story has obviously had a lot of basic foundations in cannon storyline. I pretty much was going with the idea of most things cannon...until now, since clearly my version of Santana's parents is quite different from what the show had in mind. So you can kind of consider anything up until ep 7 cannon, but from there for the most part, it's obviously a little different. :-)

Anyways, This chapter got away from me so it's a bit longer again. I think the lack of the Brittana I was hoping to see on my screen this week affected me and I had to write more of it. We're going to see a few months time jump in the next one because I need to start moving the timeline along a little bit, but this one covers the holidays. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. Long time no see." Finn joked, smiling broadly as they dumped their bags into the back of his truck.<p>

"Yeah, right. I wish." Santana muttered.

"Be nice." Brittany elbowed her and smiled at Finn. "Hey Finn." She closed the trunk and Santana motioned that she could take the front so she hopped in next to Finn. "Thanks for picking us up!"

"It was the least I could do after Santana drove us around at Thanksgiving and yesterday afternoon." he grinned back at Santana. "How was your flight?"

"As good as it can be." she shrugged. "I'm glad my dad sprung for the flight and throwing my car in the lot for a few days."

"Yeah, holiday traffic is a bitch." he agreed. "Where are we headed?"

"Brittany's house." Santana said.

"How's your mom taking that?" he asked and Santana just shrugged.

"She's pissed but she's dealing."

"How are you guys splitting up your holidays?"

"Actually, we're discussing that tomorrow." Brittany said.

"Yeah, we're going to have breakfast with my parents in the morning." she rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like tons of fun." Finn said, as he merged onto the highway. "You guys need a ride back on Thursday morning?"

"Not sure, but we'll keep you posted." she sighed. "You and Berry have it so easy with her dads being Jewish. No holidays to split."

"It worked out kinda well." he admitted. "We're doing dinner there tonight and she spent the night with them last night. My mom and Burt invited them over for Christmas Eve too."

Santana sighed thoughtfully, as she settled back into the seat and watched the road fly by while Finn and Brittany chattered on in the front seat. She wasn't too proud to admit that she envied the situations her roommates had. Their families were both accepting and fully supported their relationship. She had no idea of what to expect from her parents, especially her mom, but if their recent conversations were any indications, she had no intentions of making anything easy.

* * *

><p>After spending the day with Brittany's parents and sister on Saturday, they had a relatively early night and watched a movie on Brittany's laptop in her room before falling asleep. They woke up bright and early the next morning to get changed and ready to meet up with Santana's parents for breakfast at the diner in town.<p>

"Ugh, they're here." she said, eying her dad's Range Rover and sighing as she parked Brittany's old Jetta in the spot next to it.

"You ready?" Brittany said, grabbing her hand on the shifter and smiling encouragingly. Santana released a breath and gave her a half smile as she shook her head.

"No, but I guess that doesn't matter."

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad. We'll get through it." Brittany winked before opening her door and Santana followed suit. They walked up hand in hand and Brittany squeezed Santana's tightly before they entered through the double doors where her mom and dad stood waiting for them.

"Santana!" Her dad greeted her and she smiled, wrapping him up in a hug.

"Hi Daddy." she said.

"You look good sweetheart." he said, still grinning. "Hello Brittany."

"Hi Dr. Lopez." she said, with a wave.

"Hi Mami." Santana smiled at her mom, who also offered her a much stiffer hug.

"Good to finally see you back." she said. "Should we sit?" she asked, motioning towards the tables. Santana scrunched her brow when she didn't mention Brittany, but chose to let it go for the moment and just follow them to the table.

After sitting down and placing their orders Santana proceeded to give them some of the basics about life in New York, explaining school, the band, and living with Finn and Rachel. Brittany stayed quiet, not quite sure of her place with the Lopez family any more, and let Santana do most of the talking.

"Oh, and we have two cats now." she said, smiling over at Brittany, who held her hand under the table. "Brittany found 5 kittens outside her job and we decided to keep two."

"They're awesome." Brittany smiled, stirring her tea.

"Sounds like you're having a good college experience so far." her dad remarked.

"It's great." Santana smiled. "I really love it there."

"Of course you do, it's away from us." her mother shrugged as Santana rolled her eyes.

"You never give it up do you?" she asked, as the waitress returned, placing their plates in front of them.

"How is school going for you, Brittany?" Her father asked, changing the subject.

"It's really great." Brittany smiled. "It's an intense school but I really love it and so far so good."

"She's doing awesome in her first semester." Santana smiled proudly.

"You're a dance major, right?" he asked.

"Yes, at Julliard." she smiled.

"Julliard is a very impressive school." he noted. "Santana's mom used to love dancing when she was young, right Marisa?"

"Santana, what are you plans for Christmas?" she asked, ignoring her husband's question. Santana frowned deeply, her suspicions that her mother was ignoring Brittany confirmed.

"Mami, Daddy just asked you a question."

"I heard him, but I'm asking you a more important question." she said. "We're having everyone over on Christmas Eve and I'd expect you'd be there as well as Christmas Day dinner." Santana just sighed and put her fork down.

"Brittany and I will come to Christmas Eve dinner, but we're going to be leaving at about 8:30 to go to her family's house for dessert and to exchange gifts." Santana's mother's eyes narrowed.

"Brittany can go to her parents' house without any help from you."

"Of course she can." Santana said evenly. "But it's important for us to spend the holidays together and Christmas Eve has always been a tradition at her house. You know that, I've been going over there for years." She could read her mother well enough to know that she didn't want Brittany coming to dinner, but her father had clearly warned her to let it be.

"Fine, Christmas Day dinner is at 4 PM." Santana looked over to Brittany.

"What time is your mom making dinner for that day?"

"5:30."

"That's kind of tight." she turned back to her mother. "We'll have to leave a little early."

"This is ridiculous." her mother said, dropping her own fork. "You come all the way to Lima for the holidays, the least you can do is spend some time here."

"Santana, it's okay." Brittany said, before Santana could speak. "You can just come over when you're done." Santana looked at her with wide eyes. "Your mom is right. We're together all the time and they never get to see you. Have dinner there and come over when you're finished."

"But I wanted to see your grandparents."

"They won't be leaving before 8 or 9."

"Listen to your _friend_ Santana, for once she seems to have more sense than you." Santana glared at her and opened her mouth to speak but Brittany kicked her under the table and gave her a pleading look. She took a deep breath.

"Fine. I'll stay until about 7."

"Come by around 3 and you can help me get things set up."

"Who is coming Christmas Day?"

"Just us and your abuela." Santana nodded and swallowed hard at the thought of the tension that dinner table would contain.

They spent the rest of the meal making small talk, her mother still notably ignoring Brittany, but her dad generally being gracious. Another half hour later and they were saying goodbye and Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and spun her around once they pulled away. She gave her a gentle kiss and smiled sympathetically.

"Are you okay?" Santana nodded.

"It's just infuriates me to have her treat you like that, like you don't even exist."

"It's okay baby," she said, stroking her cheek softly, "she's just having a hard time with this."

"That woman used to love you Brittany."

"It's different now." Brittany said simply.

"Why."

"Why?" Brittany laughed. "Santana we're together, as a couple."

"We've been involved for years."

"We were having _sex _for years." Brittany looked at her knowingly. "Come on Santana, not only did they not know that we were hooking up before, but I think everyone can all agree that getting together last year was a pretty big deal." Santana groaned.

"I know, but I just don't get it. You're the same person who she always knew! She used to encourage me to hang out with you...not that it took much." Santana smirked.

"She'll come around eventually." Brittany said, putting her hands on her hips and pulling her in for a soft kiss. "For now, it is what it is. And a few hours apart on Christmas Day isn't going to kill us."

"Don't be so sure of that." Santana smiled into her lips, kissing her once more.

"Come on, let's go see Quinn." Brittany said, pulling back and heading back into the car.

* * *

><p>"Hi!" Finn greeted Rachel as he opened his door. He leaned forward to kiss her but she breezed past him into the house. He frowned and spun around. "What the hell?"<p>

"Where is he?" Rachel asked expectantly.

"Who?"

"Kurt!"

"You're here to see Kurt?" he asked disappointedly.

"Of course!" she said, noting his disappointment. "I mean, I love seeing you too." she said softly, walking up and giving him a quick kiss. "But it's been so long." He sighed.

"He's up in his room. Go ahead. He's excited to see you too."

"Kurt!" she yelled, running up the stairs and tackling the boy in front of her. "I missed you!" she smiled, squeezing him in a hug.

"I missed you too!" he said. "You look fabulous! New York is treating you well."

"It is, and LA seems do be treating you just as well."

"Come down and let's catch up!" she said, linking arms. "I think Finn is mad I'm here to see you." she whispered and he giggled.

"He shouldn't be surprised. I've been talking about seeing you since he picked me up. How's life with the Britt and Santana?"

"Surprisingly going well. Santana hasn't killed me yet and I think we've actually started to form some small semblance of a relationship."

"Impressive."

"So tell me everything! We hardly have time to talk these days." she said, plopping down on the couch next to Finn who was playing Call of Duty on the TV.

Kurt spent the next hour filling her in on the details of UCLA and his impressions of the glamorous LA lifestyle, while she caught him up on New York and they exchanged stories of plays they'd seen and the theater groups they'd both joined.

"I saw Blaine last night." he sighed.

"Where?"

"We ran into him picking up take out at Breadstix." Finn said, glancing over to Rachel.

"It was really awkward. I think he was waiting on a date or something, he was acting really strange. Pensive." Rachel gave a sad smile.

"Are you okay with it?" he sighed.

"I'm fine. It just wasn't realistic to stay together, you know?" she nodded.

"Have you talked to him?"

"We've exchanged emails and a few calls, but not too much. I think its' a bit easier this way." he said. "Besides I might have met someone new." he said with a smile.

"Oh my god! Tell me everything!" she squealed and Finn sighed, tuning them out as he focused back on his game. It was going to be a lengthy few days back home.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Quinn said opening the door and throwing an arm over each of their shoulders. She pulled back and smiled at them both, nodding inside. "Come on in."<p>

"How's it going?" Santana asked, as they took off their coats and handed them over to Quinn.

"Well, I've been here for almost two days and I haven't killed my mom yet so, good?" They nodded and laced their fingers together as they followed her into the living room, taking a seat on the loveseat as Quinn sat on the couch next to it.

"Where is your mom?" Brittany asked looking around.

"Church." she shrugged. "Well, how's New York treating you two? You look good."

"It's amazing Quinn, you have to come visit!" Quinn laughed.

"I'm sure Finn and Rachel would love that." Santana frowned.

"Who cares, I pay rent there too. We don't have to hang out with them."

"Seems like you guys are with them a lot." Quinn smirked. "I mean if you go by Facebook." Santana's scowl just deepened.

"I swear to god if Berry doesn't stop checking me into everyplace we are ever at I'm going to kill her." She turned to Brittany. "I've warned her." Quinn just laughed.

"How is living with the happy couple?"

"It's fine." Santana sighed.

"It's going better than expected." Brittany responded with a smile. "It's challenging at times but for the most part it works out. Did you hear Finn's going to be a firefighter?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Santana told me last time we talked. She said Rachel wasn't too pleased."

"Understatement." Santana said.

"Not shocking."

"She's dealing pretty well now. She's getting over it, I think."

They caught up for a bit more discussing their life in the city and school and got the details of Ohio State from Quinn. Though they talked on the phone occasionally there was something different about seeing someone in person again. After a couple hours of catching up and reminiscing Quinn let them know she had to leave to meet her mother.

"She's forcing me to shop with her." she sighed.

"It's okay." Brittany said, shaking her head. "We're making Christmas cookies with my sister tonight so we have to hit the stores for some last minute things anyway and then go the grocery store to get things to make cookies with my sister." Quinn nodded. "But before we go, I got you something!" she smiled and Quinn glanced at Santana questioningly.

"Britt, I told Santana no gifts." she said.

"I know, I know and she told me but I really wanted to get you something. I mean you know how much I love Christmas and it didn't feel right." Quinn sighed and accepted an envelope that Brittany handed to her.

"Well you didn't have to."

"Trust me it was nothing. I even enjoyed it." She looked to Santana again with confusion. Santana just smiled and nodded her confirmation.

"Oh she definitely enjoyed it."

"Okay, now I'm just worried."

"Open it!" Brittany said, bouncing up and down.

Quinn tore the envelope open looking up to catch their expressions once more, Brittany's of sheer excitement and Santana's of amusement. She pulled out a computer made card and began to read, her face scrunching in confusion.

"?" she said slowly, eyes shooting up to see a giggling Santana. "You signed me up on an internet dating site.

"Yes, Santana keeps saying how miserable you are without a man and how much you need to get some." Quinn flashed a death glare at Santana. "So I thought this would be the perfect gift. I bought you a three month plan but I've been using it for a month."

"You've been what?" Santana continued to cackle from her seat. "Pipe down, you." Quinn shot before looking back to Brittany. "What do you mean using it Britt?"

"Well, I created your profile and I started talking to potential matches. I know sometimes you can come off as a little harsh." Quinn's mouth fell open. "Your password and everything is on there. I added a few details and things to spice it up a little. You should leave them." Quinn's eyes widened. "Oh and you have a date on Thursday!"

"A date?" Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"He's from a few towns over and his name is Chet. He has dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and he's pretty good looking. He enjoyes country music, line dancing, barbacue, _and _he's kind of Christian." she said informatively. "Oh and most importantly, his family owns a farm." Quinn squinted her eyes and Brittany just shrugged. "Santana said you needed to get back on the horse so I figured you'd want to find a guy that had one."

"I'm going to kill you." she said to Santana, who just laughed.

"Oh come on Quinn, it can't be that bad. Not like you couldn't use a little action."

"Fuck you Santana." She said with a sigh, putting the card back into the envelope with a heavy sigh.

"Trust me, you're going to have an awesome time." Brittany said with certainty.

"Thanks Britt." she said tightly. "Well, as entertaining as this all has been, I have to get going."

* * *

><p>They said goodbyes and agreed to meet up on the day after Christmas for breakfast or lunch so they could hang out once more before heading back to New York.<p>

"I can't believe you're jealous of Artie." Brittany shook her head, grabbing bags out of the trunk with a laugh. Santana frowned.

"I'm _not_ jealous."

"You like, totally got all possessive when we saw him."

"Hey, I went to get the eggs and when I came back you were like all over the guy." she said, slamming the trunk shut.

"All over him?" Brittany asked incredulously as they made their way up the steps. "I gave him a hug when I saw him."

"Whatever. It was unnecessary." Brittany sighed, and opened the door.

They walked into the kitchen, greeting her mom who sat at the table, reading and dropping their coats on the hanger. She watched in amusement as Santana grumpily unpacked the groceries.

"What's up with Santana?" her mom asked and Brittany glanced at her and laughed.

"We saw Artie in the grocery store. She got a little...over-protective and I called her out on it." Her mother just laughed and shook her head.

"I'm gonna drop the gifts in my room, San and tell Kelly to come down." she said. "Be right back." Santana just nodded, and continued what she was doing.

"Oh Santana, you can't be serious." Brittany's mom said from the table and Santana looked up at her questioningly. "You're not really jealous of Artie of all people."

"Not like Brittany didn't date him for months and refuse to leave him for me or anything." she muttered and Mrs Pierce laughed.

"Santana, my daughter hasn't been in love with anyone but you for as long as I can remember. She's crazy about you." She smirked. "Besides who's living with her in New York?" Santana couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. She put down the sugar and walked over to sit across from Brittany's mother.

"I guess you're right." she shrugged. "I'm not even really jealous. He just gets on my nerves. He's just like an annoying little mosquito." Mrs. Pierce sighed.

"You're a funny girl Santana." she said. "But I'm glad you love Brittany so much. It's comforting to know there's someone looking out for her. She gets lost in her own world sometimes and I worry about her in that big city." Santana smiled broadly.

"I'd never let anything happen to Brittany." she said leaving no room for error. Mrs. Pierce nodded and smiled warmly.

"I know. Just like I know she'd never let anything happen to you. That's why you two have always worked so good together, even as friends. You watch each other's backs. You always put each other first."

"Thanks." Santana said, seriously and swallowed, feeling a little emotional. With the struggle that the situation with her own parents gave her, it was nice to have a parental figure be so supportive of her and Brittany's relationship. She snapped her head around hearing two sets of feet running down the stairs.

"Hey!" Brittany said, plopping down on Santana's lap sideways and looking between her mom and girlfriend. "What are you guys talking about?" she said playfully.

"Not telling." Santana teased, poking her side as she giggled.

"You suck." she said, wrapping her arms around her neck. "But you're in a much better mood." She smiled as she leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Ew gross, not the love stuff _again._" Kelly said and Mrs. Pierce chuckled.

"Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery." Santana said, narrowing her eyes at her.

"It's just so annoying." she sighed and they all laughed.

"Come on, grumpy, let's go make cookies." Santana said, kissing Brittany's cheek and tapping her so she got off her lap as she took off across the room with Kelly. Brittany just smiled and exchanged a contented glance with her mom before joining them.

* * *

><p>"Santana would you please help me with the dishes in the kitchen?" her mother asked at the table as they were all done eating. Santana groaned and Brittany smiled at her squeezing her hand under the table.<p>

"I'd be glad to help you." Brittany offered kindly with a smile.

"_Santana_," she said firmly, looking at her daughter, "now." She turned and took a pile of dishes to the kitchen.

Santana turned to look at Brittany who swallowed hard. She tried to play it off with a smile but Santana could see right through it and sense the mixture of embarrassment and hurt that Brittany was feeling from the way she was shunned in front of the table. Santana gave her an apologetic expression and squeezed her shoulder as she stood and walked into the kitchen.

"So Brittany, tell the truth, how is Santana behaving herself in New York?" he asked kindly, clearly trying to get her to smile, which she did.

"You know," Brittany said shyly, looking down and shrugging, "she's a handful, but she's been doing pretty well."

Christmas Eve dinner was tense to say the least. Santana's grandmother barely spoke or acknowledged either of them and her mother had been extremely combative all evening. The rest of her family was generally mixed, her older aunt and uncle, who were always to stuffy for her tastes, clearly uncomfortable, but their oldest daughter and her other aunt, fun and happy as always. The rest were still kids and they were basically just...kids.

Santana walked into the kitchen and slammed a stack of plates on the counter next to the sink.

"The way you're acting is completely unacceptable!" she said to her mother's back as she scraped food off a plate.

"I don't know what you're referring to." her mother said, continuing to empty the plates into the trash.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm referring to – Brittany. I brought her here as my guest and you've been nothing but rude to her. You've ignored her and made snide comments all night. I know it's not his favorite thing in the world, but at least Daddy is civil." she turned and looked at Santana, putting down the plate in her hands.

"What did I do to you Santana? What did I do that made you want to rebel and do this to us?" she shook her head. "We did everything we could to raise you right. We gave you everything you ever wanted and we still do. We're paying for you to go to college in New York, to live with your friends, and we give you access to all the money you need, which you have proven to have no problem using. So tell me, why are you trying so hard to hurt us?" Santana swallowed.

"I'm not." she said firmly, anger seeping through. "This has nothing to do with _you_. This is about me and there's nothing you could or couldn't have done to change that. It's who I am, and if you can't accept that then..." she shook her head and sniffled, "then eventually, you're going to lose me."

"Don't threaten me Santana, it won't get you anywhere."

"I'm not!" Santana yelled. Brittany lingered just outside in the hallway with a few plates but paused upon hearing the conversation. "I'm not." she repeated evenly, trying to contain her anger. "This isn't a threat mom. I'm just telling you the truth. I'm in love with Brittany and that's not changing any time soon."

"You think that now Santana, but one day, you'll meet someone – a nice boy – and you'll change your mind. In high school you dated a few nice boys." she said emphatically. "Why can't you try again?"

"I was pretending!" she yelled. "I was confused and I was fighting my feelings for Brittany, because I knew that you and so many other people would treat me like this." Her mother sighed.

"It always comes back to Brittany! If I would have known when you met her-"

"You loved Brittany. You used to adore her and -"

"That was before I knew she turned you into this."

"Brittany didn't turn me anything!" she insisted. "Why can't you wrap your head around the fact that I'm not interested in boys? I like girls...and that's okay. And more than that, I'm in love with Brittany. We're soul mates Mami." she said simply, wiping a tear from her eyes. "I know that sounds like a sappy fairytale that I would never be gullible to believe in, but it's true. So what I was telling you? That wasn't a threat." she shook her head. "That was me telling you that I'm going to marry Brittany one day. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. And have a family with her. If you can't accept that, then you're going to lose me." Her mother looked at her with a mixture of anger and sadness, tears pooling in her eyes.

"This is not what I wanted for you." she said sadly. "This is not how we raised you. And now you're pushing this lifestyle on me. Bringing your friends to this house on Christmas of all days."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you." she said curtly, grabbing the empty dishes and dropping them into the sink. "But this is my life Mami, and if you can't start to treat my _girlfriend_ with the same respect you'd treat a boyfriend I brought here then we're going to have problems."

"Sorry to interrupt I just thought I'd bring these in." Brittany said, sensing it might be the appropriate time to break up the conversation. Santana looked at her with sad, but thankful eyes as she walked the plates over to her. She sent her a questioning glare to make sure she was okay, discreetly rubbing her fingers over Santana's as they made the exchange.

"Thanks." Santana said with a nod and sniffle, indicating she'd be fine for now. Brittany nodded and went back into the dining room as she left them to finish in silence.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Brittany." Santana said as soon as they shut the door to her house.<p>

"It's okay." Brittany said, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. "I understand Santana and I'm okay, I just want to make sure you are."

"I'm fine." she said, as they walked over to Brittany's car and she opened the door for Santana Brittany just smiled.

"You're not. But for now, I'll let it slide. Come on, Christmas Eve dessert and gifts will make you feel better." she said, kissing her softly, and nudging her gently into the car.

Brittany was right, after having dessert with the Pierces and watching Brittany's little sister flit around in anticipation until it was time to go to bed really did make her feel better. She felt at ease and got lost in the holiday as they exchanged gifts with Brittany's parents and her sister in front of the fire and tree in Brittany's living room.

The difference between the two families was outstanding. While her family was completely uncomfortable, the Pierces couldn't have been more at ease. They bought the girls a Christmas Ornament to commemorate their first year living together and were more than generous with her as well as Brittany of course. It warmed her heart.

After a few glasses of wine, with the exchange complete and Kelly in bed, Brittany's parents left them alone in the living room, where Brittany bounced in anticipation as they got ready to exchange their own gifts.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait till morning?" Santana teased, sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

"Of course not it's tradition!" Brittany insisted and swatted at her. "Besides, it's midnight now!"

"So you think you're ready for your gifts?" Santana asked and Brittany smiled and nodded.

"More than ready." Santana giggled and leaned forward, capturing Brittany's lips quickly before turning and grabbing a stack of boxes and sliding them over. Brittany excitedly tore through the first few gifts that Santana had handed her, squealing as she found a new winter coat, a new pair of boots, a few new sweaters and a few DVDs she'd been asking for.

"Oh my god San, I love them all thank you!" she said throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her cheek.

"There's one more." Santana smiled, handing her a card and a small box.

"Stop! You went too crazy!" Santana just shrugged.

Brittany opened the card and smiled reading the poem on it, knowing Santana would have put extreme thought into picking out something she felt was perfect. She went on to open the box and gasped when she found a white gold necklace with an infinity charm littered with small diamonds on half of it.

"Do you like it?" she asked softly and Brittany looked up with a huge smile.

"It's beautiful. Santana, are you crazy? Your parents are going to kill you for this." She just shrugged.

"I'm pretty over them right now." she said. "Turn it around." She watched with a smile as Brittany turned it over and lifted it up to find small engraving on the back – _My past, present, & future_

"Santana." she said emotionally.

"Here." Santana said, taking it and putting it around her neck with a smile, kissing her cheek as she leaned back to look at it.

"Thank you." Brittany said, genuinely and kissed her slowly.

"I figured it was the most fitting thing for me to get you because when I think about you and us, that's what I think of – infinity. This" she pointed between them, "is forever." Brittany nodded tearily. "So I wanted to get you a symbol of that, so you could remember it all of the time." Brittany kissed her once more and sniffled.

"Stop being sappy and making me cry!" she said with a laugh and Santana giggled. "You're turn!" She ran info the other room and came back carrying a big basket.

"Britt, what the hell?" Santana asked and Brittany shrugged.

"I wanted to get you so many things, so I decided to make this awesome basket to get you a little of everything." She tore through it to find a shirt, an itunes gift card, a Breadstix gift card (Brittany insisted they go before they left), her favorite starbucks coffee, a bath candle, and several other little things that she loved. She smiled at the thought put into each piece.

"Thanks Britt."

"But there's more! Dig!" Santana looked at her questioningly and dug through the stuffing at the bottom, coming up with a small black box, which she opened to find a pretty pair heart shaped earrings with a small diamond in the middle.

"Brittany, you did not have to do this." Santana siad, seriously.

"You don't like them?" Brittany asked, with concern.

"No, are you kidding? I love them, they're gorgeous." Brittany beamed. "But you didn't need to spend this much."

"Don't worry about it Santana. My parents always help me out with Christmas." she said. "Besides, I make damn good money at that bar." she joked and Santana laughed.

"This is true."

"One more dig!" Brittany said.

"Brittany!"

"San, trust me." she raised her hand, as if to swear. "I promise I hardly had to spend anything on this one." Santana looked skeptical, but continued to dig through the paper until she reached the bottom and pulled out a book. She flashed her eyes back up to Brittany before glancing back down at the book and opening it to find that Brittany had made her a scrap book.

"Wow." Santana said, finding items things like movie ticket stubs from the first time they saw one together. "Britt...this is so cool."

"You like it?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever given me." she said, taken aback as she flipped through the pages at just how much Brittany had saved. She skimmed through the pages, not really stopping to read the little paragraphs and notes Brittany had included on the way. "I can't believe you saved all this stuff." Brittany just shrugged.

"I knew this was a special relationship pretty quickly." she admitted.

"You're so amazing." Santana shook her head. "I could have spent a million dollars and you still outdid me." Brittany laughed.

"No, I didn't." she said. "You're gifts were amazing." They looked at each other lovingly for a few moments before Santana leaned forward and curved her hand around the back of Brittany's neck, capturing her lips in a sweet, but passionate kiss. Brittany easily returned it, running her own hands through Santana's hair as she leaned forward.

"Mmmm, Britt, come on, let's go upstairs." she said with a giggle. "I know you're parents are awesome, but I still don't want them going to get a glass of water and finding us making out on the floor." Brittany chuckled and stood, helping Santana up. They gathered their things and headed up the stairs.

"Thank you for being so understanding today." Santana said gently, from where she sat on the bed, changed into shorts and a tank top, as Brittany entered with her toothbrush from the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her. "I know that was hard. My mom was really rude to you."

Brittany smiled and put her things down on the dresser, shutting the light off and leaving only the lamp on her night stand. She sank down on her knees onto the bed, straddling Santana's leg as she leaned down and placed a long, loving kiss on her lips, trying hard to convey all the emotion she felt. Santana's hands held her steady on her waist as she kissed her back with equal emotion.

"It's okay." she whispered as they pulled apart. "I told you, I get it. For now, your parents are still paying your way and things." she shook her head. "We need to play by their rules for now, even a little bit." she shrugged. "All things considered, we're living together in New York. I get to sleep next you you ever night and wake up with you every morning. A few days of dealing with them here or there isn't that bad."

"I want them to respect you. I can't stand seeing anyone treat you like that. Least of all my own mother." Santana said firmly as she lifted a hand to tuck a few stray hairs behind Brittany's ear. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You make me so much better...and it pains me that they can't see that." Brittany smiled comfortingly.

"I love that you see me like that. But right now they're just confused. I just think, we need to give them some more time. Sure my parents love us, but not everyone is like that. They're still in shock, but they do love you. They'll come around. I have faith."

"That's why I love you so much." she said, squeezing Brittany's hip and pulling her down as she eased herself backwards.

"I overheard some of your conversation with your mom today." Brittany said. "You really think we're soul mates?" she asked, settling in so she was on her side, half on Santana, half on the bed.

"Of course. There's no one else out there for me. And I don't think there ever has been." Brittany smiled and closed the gap, between them once more.

"Merry Christmas, Santana."

"Merry Christmas, Britt." She said smiling as she closed the last of the space so that their lips could meet once again.

* * *

><p>Finn yawned, turning in his bed as he stretched and smiling at the warm weight of Rachel curled into his chest. He laughed and kissed her softly.<p>

"Rach." he said and she stirred sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"It's 9:30 and you're still sleeping. Are you feeling okay?" he joked and she pouted.

"I'm fine." she grumbled and rubbed her eyes. "We were all up so late."

"True." he said, sitting up. "Well, come on, time to get up!"

"Why are you so eager to get out of bed? You could sleep through a tornado."

"Rach, it's Christmas morning!" he said expectantly. "Presents!" She smiled in recognition.

"Oh yeah." she said, sitting up and sliding off the bed. She put on her robe and made her way to the door.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked, with confusion.

"Downstairs." she said, looking equally perplexed.

"No, I mean, not yet." he whined. "We have to do our gifts."

"Now?"

"Of course!" she shrugged.

"Okay." she said with a smile. She knelt down under his bed where she had hidden his gifts when she arrived last night and handed him two rather large boxes. He smiled with anticipation and she nodded for him to go ahead, soon finding two brand new cymbals with cases."

"I figured since your band is playing all these places now you shouldn't be stuck on those crappy house cymbals the bars have." she smirked. "And those are the best of the best." He grinned and nodded.

"These are sick."

"Every dignified drummer should have his own cymbals. It's like a rite of passage." she said and he laughed, kissing her softly.

"Thanks babe." he grinned goofily. "Now I really want to play them. The guys are gonna be so excited." She handed him another few boxes where he found a couple new shirts and a new pair of sneakers. "This is all great Rach, thanks,"

"Well, one more." she said, handing him a small box.

"What's this?" he asked softly, looking back up at her.

"Open it and see." she smiled. He did as she instructed and opened it to find a small gold pin in the shape of a star. "I know you're probably going to start work soon. You know, I mean, you'll probably be getting called to the fire academy."

"I hope." he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Well, I wanted to get you something to wear on your uniform. You know, something that could remind you of me and maybe bring you a little luck." he looked up and smiled, swallowing his emotions. "I decided to support you in this, so" she shrugged, " I thought this would be a step in the right direction."

"Rachel, that really means a lot to me." he said, grabbing her hand. "I know how tough this has been on you and I'm sorry it had to be like this. But this makes me really happy and I'm glad you're going to share it with me." he said sincerely. She nodded.

"I know." she smiled and gave him a soft, meaningful kiss. "Just promise me you'll be safe." she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"I will." he said, kissing her once more and wrapping her in a tight hug. After a few moments he sighed and they broke apart, smiling happily. "Time for your gifts." he smirked mischievously and she clapped excitedly as he handed her a few packages and was delighted to find the complete Barbara blu ray collection and her very own small karaoke machine.

"Santana's going to kill you." she laughed.

"Well, if she wants to have a party, at least now we've got one of these." he said, giving a lopsided grin.

"Here." he said, handing her a much smaller box, which she accepted with a smile and soon opened, grinning upon finding a white gold claddagh ring.

"See," he said, picking it up and lifting up her right hand, "do you know about this ring?"

"A little." she said.

"Well, it's supposed to signify the important qualities of a relationship friendship with the hands, loyalty with the crown and love with the heart. It's an Irish thing." he smiled proudly. "And when you wear it like this," he said putting it on her finger, "with the heart facing in, it means you're taken."

"I love it." she said, voice full of emotion as she kissed him once more.

"Mmm, Rach, actually I have one more gift." he said.

"Finn, you really didn't have to-"

"Actually, this is totally your big gift but I feel a little bad because it actually didn't cost me a thing." She frowned. "But still, I'm pretty sure you're going to like it...like a lot. It's not something I can physically give you right now, so just," he held his hands out, "brace yourself."

"Okay." she said, placing her hands on her lap and looking at him with uncertainty.

"Well, there are some perks to working at a pretty trendy gym, as I've told you. You meet some pretty interesting people. Anyway, Jeff introduced me to this dude he's known for years. He's a stage designer." she nodded. "I've become real friendly with him and I don't have them yet but I was telling him what a Broadway fan you are and he promised me tickets to next year's Tony Awards. I'm not too sure what those are, but he seems to think they're a pretty big deal." He watched Rachel's face as her eyes grew wider than he'd ever seen and she opened her mouth to speak, no words immediately forming.

"I...but...what?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Rach?" he frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought I just heard you tell me I had tickets to the Tony awards."

"I did." he laughed. He watched as she jumped from the bed nearly tackling him with the force that she plowed into him, as small as she was. She screamed loudly, hopping up and down as he laughed at her reaction. She continued her celebration when Kurt, Burt, and his mom burst through the door.

"Is everything okay in here?" Burt asked.

"Yeah. We just exchanged Christmas gifts."

"God, I thought someone was dying." Kurt scoffed and then turned to Finn with shock. "Wait, you didn't just get engaged, did you?" he asked with curiosity and Carol looked at him with shock.

"Finn?" He shook his head.

"No." he said with a chuckle. "I just got her-"

"Tony tickets!" she said and Kurt looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." he smirked.

"Oh my god!" he shrieked and joined Rachel, hugging her as they gushed about plays and what she would wear.

"Guess you did good." Burt smiled, patting him on the back. "Come on, come down for your gifts."

* * *

><p>At 7 on Christmas Day Brittany's doorbell rang and she ran to get it, finding her girlfriend standing on the steps.<p>

"Wow, 7 on the dot." she smiled, her face falling a little at Santana's worn expression. She frowned. "Was it that bad." Santana nodded and fighting the tears and Brittany, wrapped her up in a tight hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "San, it's okay." Santana sighed and she pulled them over into the laundry room away from the loud crowd in the living room.

"I'm sorry." Santana said and Brittany shook her head profusely, tucking Santana's hair behind her ears lovingly.

"Stop, don't apologize. What happened honey?"

"Nothing major. I mean, it's no different than always. It was just...I don't know dealing with it three days in a row with the holidays was stressful. I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to see you." Brittany smiled sympathetically.

"Aww, San, I missed you for dinner too." she said, kissing her nose playfully. "So nothing happened?"

"Nothing really. I mean my abuela gives me the same silent treatment my mom gives you. My mom preaches at me. My dad tries but..." she shrugged. "It's exhausting being around them. And as much as I hate exposing you to them, it's even harder alone."

"I promise we'll make a better plan next year. Who knows, maybe they'll even have softened by then." she said. Santana stifled a laugh.

"Please never stop being so optimistic." she said, putting a hand on each of Brittany's cheeks and kissing her firmly.

"Mmm, I won't." Brittany murmured against her lips before pulling back to look at her once more. "Did you leave off okay? Maybe we can warm them up some more in New York."

"We left off fine. I told them I'd stop by and say goodbye first thing Thursday morning." she said, searching Brittany's eyes, who immediately understood and nodded.

"We'll go together and bring them something for breakfast."

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Come on, the hard part is over." she said. "And it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" she asked, with a playful smile that Santana couldn't help returning.

"I guess not." Brittany grinned wider and peppered small kisses across her face, causing Santana to giggle.

"That's what I want to hear." she said, pecking her lips, before taking her hand and leading them back out into the hall. "Come on, my grandparents can't wait to see you! They even brought you something!" she said and Santana smiled, taken aback when Kelly came running over with excitement and hugged her with one arm.

"San, come see what I got!" she bounced excitedly running back into the living room. Brittany and Santana exchanged a giggle.

"She's totally on a sugar high, we've been eating candy like all day." Brittany said and Santana shook her head.

As bad as she had felt walking in, she already felt a million times better walking into the living room to finish off her Christmas with the Pierce family.

* * *

><p>After a fun Christmas evening with the Pierces and an enjoyable last day in Lima split between them, Quinn, and a dinner date at Breadstix, by the time Thursday rolled around they couldn't be more ready to go home. They stopped by Santana's in the morning with breakfast and things were thankfully a little less tense than the previous encounters. Santana's mother still hardly spoke to Brittany, but she did acknowledge her presence a few times and was less critical than their previous visits. Santana figured the reality of her leaving once more had sunk in and must have softened her up ever so slightly.<p>

After parting ways with them they made their way back to Brittany's where her dad drove them off to the airport and after a quick flight they were landing back in New York.

"My babies!" Brittany said dropping her bag at the door and running over to greet Ariel and Sebastian with kisses and hugs. Santana smiled and sighed looking up at their now slightly wilting tree. She bent down to rub each cat on the head before grabbing Brittany's bag and heading to the bedroom.

"So good to be home!" Santana yelled, falling face down onto the bed. "My bed." she said releasing a content breath and closing her eyes. "Ugh." she grunted, as Brittany pounced on her back. She turned around and giggled. "What are you doing Britts?" Brittany just smiled wide.

"Happy to be back?" Santana nodded and pulled Brittany's legs so that she was straddling her more comfortably.

"So happy to be back." she said reaching up to kiss Brittany teasingly. "Even happier that we get to have the apartment for 4 whole nights without Finn and Rachel." Brittany giggled but soon moaned and pushed Santana back down into the bed, letting Santana's hand travel under her shirt. "San..." she whined.

"What?" Santana asked against her lips, reaching back to her bra, but Brittany pulled back.

"No," she laughed. "Santana, as much as I'd love to sit here and do this right now, I have to get ready for work." Santana pouted and Brittany kissed her quickly. "Sorry, I hate leaving you on our first night back, but we have all day tomorrow and then all of Saturday."

"And Sunday night." Santana said with a smile and Brittany nodded. "Maybe I'll wait up for you tonight." she said, quirking an eyebrow and Brittany grinned.

"I think that's an awesome idea." she said kissing her once more softly before parting and getting up to head towards the shower. "Sure you don't want to hang out there tonight?"

"Nah." Santana shook her head. "I'm tired, I may nap, hang out with the kitties."

"Okay." she frowned. "But I'll miss you." Santana laughed.

"I'll come have dinner tomorrow and stay for a little bit. We're stuck there on New Year's though."

"Yeah, I know...it sucks." Brittany frowned. "At least we'll be together and you're drinking for free?" she tried.

"True." she sighed. "Go shower babe. The quicker you're done with work, the quicker you're home."

* * *

><p>"So, are you two glad to be back or what?"<p>

"I'm kinda tired." Finn said.

"Me too." Rachel agreed with a yawn and Santana frowned.

"I can't believe this is my New Year's Eve." she shook her head, watching Brittany bustle around the very busy bar.

"It''ll be fun." Finn tried to be encouraging.

"I guess." she shrugged and sighed.

"We could always hit up the band party." Finn said hopefully.

"Finn, go if you want, but please quit bringing it up." she sighed, as her eyes trailed back up the bar and over Brittany working it back and forth. "I'm not leaving Britt."

"It sucks she has to work on New Years even though it's not her shift." Rachel said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know." she shrugged. "It's the consequences of being the new girl. Hopefully next year she'll have a little more seniority."

"Hopefully."

"Brittany's so busy tonight too." Finn added.

"Finn, I'm not leaving her anytime before midnight."

"Whoa!" he raised his hands in defense. "I was just saying it's lame."

"Yeah." she muttered but turned to them with a smirk. "Shots?" she asked.

"Oh no, I have to take it slow if you want me around past midnight." Rachel said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Come on Lurch, tequila for you and me." she winked and leaned over the bar. "Hey bartender!" she called and Brittany looked over to her with a grin.

"Can I help you? I'm very busy." she said seriously, shaking her head.

"Hey, I'm a customer." Brittany's smile broke through.

"Yeah, not a paying one." she said, kissing her gently.

"Oh, I'll pay you plenty later." she winked.

"Holding you too that." she said seriously before glancing down the bar where other customers were waiting. "What do you need?"

"Two shots of Patron?"

"You got it."

A couple hours later and Santana had to admit that all things considered it hadn't turned out that bad. Sure Brittany was with them less than usual, but being around at all was better than nothing and Hudson and Berry weren't the worst company. Not seeing them for a while had definitely improved her tolerance for both.

A few minutes before midnight as everyone readied themselves for the countdown, she watched Finn and Rachel cuddle and whisper to each other while Brittany passed out glasses of champagne across the bar. It was kind of amazing how focused the rowdy bar had all suddenly become, everyone gathering around waiting for the ball that say only a few miles away drop and signal the New Year.

She focused her own attention on the TV, glancing back to her girlfriend every so often and finally about a minute before she felt movement next to her and found Brittany hopping over the bar to stand next to her with a proud smile.

"Told you I'd be ready for midnight."

"Cutting it close there." she remarked and turned to wrap her arms around Brittany, who did the same.

"Pshh, there's plenty of time." she said as the clock ticked by the seconds. They too turned and watched, counting down with the crowd as the final seconds rolled off the clock. Finally the clock struck midnight and the bar erupted in cheers.

Brittany reached up and brought her hand across Santana's cheek, pulling her in to a passionate New Year's kiss. The bar was noisy and rowdy but they allowed themselves to get lost in the moment and when they finally pulled away, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"You know when you kiss someone at New Year's that's who you're kissing for the rest of they year right?" Brittany said with a smile. "You're totally stuck with me."

"Damn, I should have kissed that redhead at the end of the bar." Santana said and Brittany's head snapped around. "What red head?" she growled.

"Made you look." Santana teased, pulling her back and kissing her once more. "I better make sure to kiss you every single year then." she whispered and Brittany nodded.

"You better." she agreed and fell back into a kiss before she heard the other bartender calling her. They broke apart with a mutual sigh. "I'm sorry, I gotta get back."

"It's okay, go." she said, pecking her once more and squeezing her waist before helping her back over the bar. She turned around to Finn and Rachel who were still lost in their own little world.

"Hey losers!" Santana yelled and smiled as they jumped apart embarrassedly. "Knock it off! Time for a New Year's shot." she winked and leaned back over to order them something light and easy from Brittany, who joined this one as they toasted to a new year in the city together, all of them extremely happy to be back home.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **So I apologize for the delay. I feel bad, but my job and life in general has just really been kicking my ass this past week. I also got really attached to writing Christmas Brittana and got a little wrapped up in writing a completely unrelated one shot last week that I'll probably put up at some point in the next week. I think the holiday season mixed with the last episode made me want more Christmas Brittana in my life.

Anyway, I didn't feel completely done with this but wanted to get something up. Work is much slower with the holidays so I'll be back to regular updates again! Just a note on the Spanish. I don't speak Spanish but I really wanted to include what she was actually said, so I used Google translate and tried to eyeball it from what little Spanish I do remember from high school, lol. I apologize if it's off, but it was the best I could do. I put what I was going for next to it so you can get the idea.

Thanks for all your kind words and alerts/favorites! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Santana opened her mouth and accepted the popcorn that Brittany held up to her face, as she turned the page on the text book she was currently reading, her head comfortably nestled on Brittany's stomach, as Brittany sat up on the bed doing some reading of her own, with a furrowed brow. They lay studying for upcoming midterms in their second semester on a rainy Wednesday evening in March, Sebastian cuddled up on Santana's lap and Ariel snuggled at Brittany's feet.<p>

Rachel knocked on the open door as she stood next to it, causing them both to glance up.

"Well aren't you all just the picture of domesticity?" Santana sighed, turning back to the book and Brittany chuckled, throwing more popcorn into her mouth.

"What's up Rach?"

"I know we've all agreed to dial the organized group date nights back to monthly since we're already together so often and we're all so busy. But things are really picking up with Finn at the academy and my play and well...we're never going to have any time, so I thought you might reconsider at least dinner tonight?" Brittany smiled sadly.

"Sorry Rachel, I _have_ to study. You and I have this Liberal Arts midterm on Friday and I have no time with work and I can't afford to skip out." Santana's eyes wandered from her girlfriend back to Rachel.

"Yeah, I have to study too." Santana shrugged.

"Like you would come without Brittany." Santana just frowned.

"Whatever." she said, going back to her book once more as she scratched under Sebastian's chin.

"Believe me, I'd rather be hanging out with you guys instead of studying." Brittany shrugged.

"Finn has just been so busy this past week with the academy. It's totally exhausting. He had a lighter day today and we were hoping to make the most of it." Brittany frowned sympathetically.

"You still bummed out? It's just the academy."

"I know, but it's a grueling process." she shook her head. "He's off on these long days and traveling so much every day. It would be so much easier if he had a car to use." she said, looking at Santana hopefully who just scowled.

"Yeah, because it turned out SO well last time someone borrowed my car." Rachel looked to the ground.

"I'm still sorry about that Santana and maybe I was in over my head, taking off like that after only a short time here-"

"Maybe?" Santana asked with disbelief.

"But, Finn is an excellent driver and I'm sure he would be much more careful than I would." she said, ignoring her. "I mean he's going to be driving a giant fire truck soon, I'm pretty sure he's capable of handling an Audi."

"No." Santana said firmly. "And believe me the minute Finn gets behind the wheel of a fire truck, I'm staying off the sidewalks in that neighborhood." Brittany couldn't help but giggle.

"Even if you just lent it to him for a couple of days a week-"

"I gave you my answer. Stop pushing." Rachel looked to Brittany pleadingly but she just shrugged. She knew better than to push on a topic like that.

"I'm still disappointed we couldn't take a spring break trip this year." Rachel frowned. "Finn's just can't take any time off for the first 23 weeks that he's in training."

"It's okay, we're going to go next year. I'm totally going to start saving up." Brittany smiled. "Besides, San's parents are coming into town next week for a few days."

"Don't remind me." Santana groaned, letting her book fall on her face in defeat as Brittany kissed her forehead reassuringly and gave Rachel a small smile.

"How's that going? Do you have plans?"

"It's going the way it always does." Santana mumbled from under her book and Rachel looked to Brittany once more for translation.

"She's avoiding her mom's calls." Brittany sighed.

"I talked to her today."

"What?" Brittany asked, lifting the book and looking down. "You didn't mention that." Santana shrugged.

"Not much to mention."

"What did she say?"

"Lots of nonsense about dinners and tourist trap shopping and activities."

"When do they get in?" Rachel asked.

"They're here from next Wednesday evening till Sunday." she responded. "In another words, too long."

"I took off Friday by the way." she said.

"Did you switch?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded and frowned.

"Monday again, but night next week, not day." she said sticking her tongue out.

"Babe, it's totally okay for you to work your Friday, it's your best money night and Monday is a crap shift." Brittany shook her head.

"I know how stressed you get. I'm already leaving you Thursday, not doing it twice." Brittany said, in a tone that left no room for questioning.

"I just feel bad that you're missing out on good money. You're already not working this Sunday."

"You're not working St. Patrick's day?" Rachel asked.

"Don't ask." Brittany waved. "Some stupid workplace crap. It's the one holiday everyone _wants_ to work and I owed a favor from Christmas break so I got bumped."

"You could have said no."

"It's no big deal. I'm still relatively new. I want favors when I really need them." she shook her head. "Anyway, that's besides the point, what's the story with your parents?"

"They get in at like 4 on Wednesday and they want to go to dinner. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you need." she said as she kissed Santana's forehead and it earned her a smile.

"Well, my play is next weekend, if you'd like to bring your parents Friday or Saturday, I'd be happy to give you tickets." Rachel said hopefully and then looked downcast. "Although I understand if you're busy with them and can't attend."

"Rach, we wouldn't miss your play." Brittany smiled and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Best spring break ever." she muttered.

"Well, just let me know what's good for you." she looked at the clock on the cable box. "I guess I better go or I'll be late. Positive you can't come?" she asked once more.

"I wish, but go, spend time with Finn while you get it." Brittany smiled. "Have fun!"

"Thanks." Rachel smiled. "See you guys later." Brittany watched Rachel walk away and waited until she heard the front door shut and lock before looking back down to Santana.

"How are you really feeling about the parents thing?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Santana said and Brittany sighed as she shook her head.

"I hate when you do this."

"Do what?" Santana asked defensively, looking up at her questioningly.

"Shut down. Get all defensive." She sighed. "It's like I want to help you and be there for you, but sometimes you just won't even let me."

"We talk about this all the time."

"We talk about this when _you_ feel like it. And when you don't, you get grumpy and silent."

"I'm not saying we won't talk about it Brittany, I'm just saying not now. God, you would think by now you would have learned when to let up."

"You think after knowing you for all these years I don't know when I'm pushing?" Brittany countered. "I know you better than anyone."

"Yet you still do it." Santana said with frustration, sighing.

"You were so open about this in Lima." Brittany said. "We handled everything together and we talked things out. I just don't get how you can just turn that off when you want to. It's the one thing I'll never understand about you."

"Well, if you can't understand it, you should at least accept it. Because it's not changing anytime soon. This is my problem and when I feel like talking about it, I'll let you know." she said, sitting up as Sebastian scurried off her lap with a cry.

"Santana." she whined and Santana looked over at her in response. "Come on." she said and Santana just stared. She grabbed her arm and tugged her over but Santana was resistant. She pouted.

"I don't feel like laying down anymore."

"That's such bullshit." Brittany said bluntly and Santana was a little taken aback. "You're annoyed and you don't want to be cuddly."

"Maybe. Doesn't change the outcome." she said tugging back and getting up with her book in her hand to head out of the room. Sebastian bounding down the hall after her.

Brittany just sighed and let her head fall against the headboard in thought. After a few minutes she went back to studying, only to find she spent the next hour not really absorbing what she read.

She never was good at being in an argument with someone, especially Santana. It was even worse when it was over something so dumb. With a heavy sigh she got up and walked into the living room where she found Santana sitting with her feet up on the couch reading, Sebastian happily lapping up water from his own small cup on the table. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Santana." she said, sitting across from her on the corner of the coffee table. Santana loked up at her and released a breath.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." she shrugged. "You're right, I should know better." she said, reaching out to take her hand gently. "I just don't want you to go through all this alone. And I hate when you shut me out, even if it's just for a little while. Because they're not just your problems, they're _ours_." Santana let a small smile take over her face and nodded. "I know sometimes you just need time. I just don't like seeing you upset and I knew something was bugging you today, but you didn't even mention it. I just want you to be happy."

"Come here." Santana said softly, pulling her hand and dragging Brittany to sit across her lap sideways as she leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. "I'm stressed out about my parents coming next week." she admitted, pulling back to look at Brittany. "I just wanted to get through midterms and take advantage of your having two days off and worry about them on Monday. You make me happy, okay?" Brittany smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Okay. I'm sorry." she repeated and Santana just smiled, pulling her arms tighter around her and shaking her head.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I was way harsh with you and I lost my patience. I know you just want to help. But really there's not a lot to talk about. Whatever is going to happen will happen. Let's worry about them Monday, deal?"

"Deal." Brittany said, closing the gap between them once more to seal the deal with a kiss. As with any of their rare make up kisses, they soon found themselves in a heated make out session that was about to go further, when they heard the front door shut loudly and popped up.

"Ugh, you guys suck." Santana muttered, as she sat up.

"Nice to see you too Santana." Finn said with a smirk.

"Do you two ever stop? I don't need to be exposed to this all of the time." Rachel huffed, holding an arm dramatically over her eyes.

"Why aren't you on date night or whatever it is you were doing?"

"We had dinner and we couldn't find any movies to see so we figured we'd come home and watch one." he said. "You guys want to watch or do you have better things to do?" he asked with a smirk and Rachel hit him. "Ow."

"You can't say things like that."

"What? Why?"

"Because it sounds dirty when you say it." he looked confused. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Actually, we should get back to studying."

"Studying?" Rachel laughed. "Really? What's the test on? Brittany's tonsils?" Finn snickered.

"Zip it Froto. You're getting on my last nerve today." she scowled and Brittany just rubbed her back soothingly. "We were actually studying. We just got...sidetracked." she said with a frown.

"I see." Rachel smirked. "Oh well, we'll just head inside."

"No, you can have the big TV." Brittany said, standing up and pulling Santana with her. "Night." she smiled as Santana lead her back down the hall.

"They're so strange." Rachel said, as she flopped onto the couch so they could choose a movie.

* * *

><p>"Please Santana." Rachel begged.<p>

"Get your awkwardly tall man servent to help you."

"Finn isn't getting home until almost 9 tonight. It's such a long commute especially without a car of his own-" Santana held up her hand.

"Look at your choices Berry. Is now the right time for you to go down _that_ road?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Rachel just laughed nervously.

"Anyhow, I have to perform this in front of the class tomorrow and I haven't had anyone to really run the lines with me. I need the practice. This is my midterm grade."

"Rachel, I'm studying myself for my last midterm tomorrow. I'm not running these lines with you." she said, reading through the pages in her hand. "Who wrote this crap anyway?" she asked with disgust.

"My professor." Rachel frowned. "We're supposed to be able to give life to new material with a random partner. It's excellent preparation for auditions."

"Whatever."

"Please Santana, when's the last time I asked you for a favor?"

"I can think of plenty."

"Like?"

"Should we begin with my car?" she asked, as if it was obvious. "We all know how wonderfully that one turned out, don't we?" Rachel groaned.

"It's taking longer for you to fight with me than it would for you to just run the scene. Seriously." She said and Santana rolled her eyes. "Just one or two run throughs? It's only three pages."

"Fine!" she exclaimed, tossing her text book aside and causing Ariel to hop off her lap. "Two times and that is it!" she growled. Sebastian stood, stretching and meowed loudly at Rachel, as if in agreement, causing Santana to grin. "Exactly."

"Did you just speak to a cat?" Rachel asked slowly.

"Start reading before I change my mind." Santana said with a glare.

Rachel stood and dropped her paper, beginning to go through the scene she'd memorized as Santana relayed the other lines back to her with disinterest. They were halfway through the final page when Santana's head shot up.

"Whoa, whoa, wait"

"Don't be so dramatic Santana, it's merely a stage slap."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, it's just a stage slap."

"Oh no, I heard you Berry. I just didn't understand you. This is not happening."

"Getting the slap down is imperative to the grade." Rachel said, taking a step forward.

"Listen midget, I swear to god if you lay a hand on me I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." Santana warned.

"It's critical for me to practice it before my performance." Rachel insisted. "This is a huge part of our grade."

"I don't care if your life depends on it hobbit. You are not slapping me."

"Finn would totally let me slap him."

"Yeah, well I'm not your little bitch."

"It's not going to be hard or anything."

"You just have some sick need to get even for all the shit I've put you through in the past."

"While I won't deny that the thought of getting to land a slap on you is wildly satisfying, I can assure you that this is strictly professional and about me getting a good grade." She sighed. "I won't hurt you." Santana scoffed.

"As if I'm worried about you injuring me." she shook her head. "We can do this again but this part?" she said, pointing towards the section in question. "Not happening." she said definitively.

"Fine." Rachel scowled, continuing to run through her lines.

They began a second round, things running smoothly once more, as Rachel fully got into character, shouting her angry lines perfectly as Santana read her responses. Rachel's grew more involved as they continued and finally as they approached the scene in question she forgot her boundaries and landed a slap squarely across Santana's face.

"Oh no." she said, realizing what she had done and drawing her hand back as she took a cautious step backwards. Santana's face reddened with anger as she took heavy breaths.

"Run." she said muttered in anger.

"What?"

"Run!" Santana yelled, lunging forward as Rachel screamed and dove over the loveseat, Santana chasing after her.

"Usted debe estar fuera de su mente!"_(You have to be out of your mind!)_ she yelled as Rachel ran around the couch.

"Santana, I'm so sorry, I just got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Usted debe estar fuera de su mente!" _(You have to be out of your mind!)_

"I don't know...what you're...saying" Rachel said, tripping slightly and trying her best to avoid the Latina. "But I can assure you I didn't meant to do that!" she said, screaming again as Santana continued to lunge at her.

"Esa perra poco loco piensa que me puede bofetada en la cara y salirse con la suya."_(That crazy little bitch thinks she can slap me in the face and get away with it!) _she muttered underneath her breath.

"Santana please calm down!" she yelled, making a break for the hallway and diving into her room, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. Santana continued to mutter strings of Spanish obscenities as she pounded on the door.

"You are _so_ going to regret this Berry!" she yelled, and turned upon hearing the front door shut.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Finn asked, rushing forward.

"I'm going to kill your girlfriend that's what's going on!" Santana yelled. "Thinks she can slap me and get away with it."

"What? Rachel slapped you?" he asked in confusion.

"It was a stage slap!" Rachel yelled from inside the door causing Santana to launch herself at the door once more, still yelling loudly.

"Whoa, Santana." Finn said, grabbing her back.

"Get your hands off me lurch!" she spat.

"Calm down Santana, she's clearly not going to open the door and I think you should just take a step back." She looked at him, her furiousness evident in her eyes.

"Fine! I'll leave you now hobbit, but you're going to pay!" Finn sighed as Santana stormed down the hall, slamming the door. After a moment the door squeaked open and Rachel reached out, grabbing Finn in.

"What the hell happened?" he asked and Rachel relayed the encounter. He just chuckled.

"I'd watch your back for the next few days." he said, changing out of his uniform. "She's definitely going to be gunning for you." Rachel just sighed, falling onto the bed in defeat as Finn headed into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>"Santana Lopez!" Brittany said in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing?" she asked with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck.<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing? Dumping Berry's soy milk and juices."

"Santana!" Brittany said through a chuckle. "I get that you like screwing with Rachel's head but is starting a war in the house really necessary?"

"Oh no." Santana said firmly, turning to face Brittany. "I was not the one who started this war." Brittany frowned with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"While you were working last night, Berry 'stage slapped' me when I was helping her with her stupid midterm.

"What?" Brittany asked in shock.

"I tried to call you and tell you but you were busy and I fell asleep." Santana shrugged.

"But no wait, she slapped you?" Brittany laughed.

"This is _not_ funny." Santana insisted, scowling at her girlfriend as she giggled.

"Actually, it kind of is. Did you kill her?" she asked. "Is that why I don't hear her around the house?" Brittany's eyes widened with fear. "What did you do?"

"Oh I tried to kill her." Santana said, seriously. "But she ran into her room and hid like the coward she is."

"Well no offense San, but you can be kinda scary." Santana just shrugged and picked at Brittany's tank top and Brittany grinned down at her. "You're cute." she said, leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"Mmm." Santana hummed.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." she murmured against Brittany's lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and pushed her weight off the sink.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll make you forget all about killing Rachel?" Brittany asked, breathing kisses into her neck.

"Okay." she gasped as Brittany hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Is nowhere sacred to you two?" Rachel asked, passing them.

"Okay, now I'm going to kill you!" Santana yelled, heading for Rachel, but Brittany grabbed her with a laugh.

"Calm down San."

"My soy milk! My juice."

"Have a nice day Rachel." Santana said mockingly.

"You are the most insufferable person I've ever met!"

"You might want to check your little frozen dinners too." she said and Brittany just shook her head, laughing silently.

"Ugh!" Rachel said upon opening the freezer.

"I'm not even done." Santana said, as Brittany pulled her away.

"Come on San." she said, tugging on Santana's sleeve.

"You are so lucky my incredibly hot girlfriend and I are going to have sex right now. Or else, you'd be dead."

"My ears!" Rachel yelled covering her ears with her hands. "I don't need to hear that!" Santana snickered and Brittany laughed.

"Come on killer." Brittany said, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her down the hall. "I'll be ready by 10:30 Rach!" she yelled down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Dude, we can score with so many chicks in these uniforms." Rachel heard, as a shorter, stocky guy nudged Finn with a smirk. "This city is full of girls looking for men in uniform today." Finn laughed and took a sip of his beer.<p>

"Yeah, this is like an instant ticket to get laid." the skinnier boy standing with them said, admiring his own jacket.

"And everyone knows firefighters get the most play."

"That blonde outside was all over you like white on rice Finn. If you don't use her number, pass it over this way." Finn let out a shaky laugh.

Rachel let out a breath of disbelief and made her way towards Finn, catching his attention almost immediately.

"Hey." he said, giving her a lopsided grin. "You made it!"

"What's going on?" she asked sternly and he looked confused, glancing over to his new friends from the academy.

"Nothing." he said with confusion and nodded towards the boys. "This is Matt," he motioned towards the stockier of the two boys, " and Rob."

"Hi." she said curtly, before turning back to him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." he said, glancing over to the guys. "Be right back." They walked out to the front. "What's up?"

"Is this your idea of fun now?"

"What?"

"You know exactly what." she accused. "Running around the city in your uniform trying to hook up with as many chicks as possible?" He looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard your conversation." she spat. "You've been in the academy for less than a month and you're already trying to use your uniform to your advantage."

"_I_ am not trying to do anything besides have a few drinks with the guys from my class." he said, with a hint of anger. "Seriously what is your problem?"

"My problem? I don't know, what about the blonde outside?" she asked defiantly and he opened his mouth to speak, halting in shock for a moment.

"I...I mean, I didn't do anything or even really talk to that chick. She gave me her number but I tossed it. She was just some drunk girl." he said, with a shrug. "You're gonna have to trust me a little more than that Rach."

"I don't have to do anything." she said. "I knew this job was going to get in our way. And here it is, two weeks in, getting in our way." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know what Rachel, why don't you just go home?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're clearly not going to enjoy this and this is the first time I'm getting to go out and hang out with the guys from my class in uniform. I had a good morning. I marched in the parade. And right now? You're being a buzzkill."

"I-"

"No." he cut her off. "You can stay here and have fun with us or you can meet me home in a few hours once we wrap up. But if you're going to complain and miserable, please, do us both a favor and meet me at the apartment."

"Fine, you know what? I'll just go out with Santana and Brittany." she said with anger. "Have fun. I certainly hope your new job is making you happy." He sighed.

"Look, stop being so dramatic." he shook his head. "I'm going to have a few more beers and I'll see you back home. We can talk then. But you need to have a little more faith in me."

"Nothing to talk about Finn. If you want to go out and party with your caveman friends? Have a blast." she said with a shrug of her shoulders as she walked out and he watched her go, a heavy sigh escaping her body.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Rachel yelled as she stomped in the door.<p>

"Geez, why do you have that angry troll look on your face?" Santana asked, from the couch where she sat, flipping channels.

"Because men are disgusting pigs." she spat. Santana considered this and nodded.

"Fair point." she said, turning back to the TV and clicking it off before dropping the remote. "One of the many reasons I don't date them. So what did gigantor do now?" she asked with amusement, as Brittany walked in, pinning on her cheesy green shamrock earrings on again. Santana grinned at the sight and motioned for her to come over.

"What's going on Rach?" she asked, smiling when she saw Santana's open arms and allowing herself to fall across her lap with a quick peck to her lips.

"Finn must have fucked up because she's mad at men." Santana filled her in.

"He suggested I meet him at this bar after he walked in the parade. I walked into this place _full_ of guys, mostly firefighters, and I find them drinking beers and discussing how much 'action' their uniforms is going to get them today. It was horrifying!" she paced. "And where's my boyfriend? Right in the middle, chuckling along because he has to be one of the boys." Santana chuckled and shrugged.

"What do you expect, Berry? That's men for you."

"I don't think I can adapt to this blue collar lifestyle where my boyfriend is out drinking at bars and checking out every girl in the city. Some blonde bimbo even gave him her phone number." she spat. "I can't have women throwing themselves at him because he's handsome and wears a uniform."

"Handsome might be pushing it." Santana commented and Brittany chuckled in her lap.

"Not now!" she yelled.

"Okay listen, you need to chill the fuck out Berry." Santana said firmly. "Britts and I are about to head out and hit some bars. Why don't you take it down a notch and come get your drink on with us for a while?"

"I'm just so disgusted right now! I knew this was going to happen." Rachel carried on. "I told him. I knew this job would change him. He's there for 2 weeks and he's already talking like some frat house pig." Brittany's eyes widened as she took in Rachel's meltodwn and she exchanged glances with Santana.

"Dude, she needs to relax." Brittany whispered and Santana frowned.

"Berry, sit down!" Santana commanded, and Rachel paused in her pacing and finally fell onto the loveseat.

"I'm just so aggravated! I knew this couldn't just be a nice day."

"Whoa, listen. I have an idea." Santana said.

"You think I should go back to the bar and make Finn jealous by hitting on another firefighter?" she asked.

"What? No! Have you completely lost your mind?" Santana asked with disgust.

"Seriously Rachel, have a little self respect." Brittany said.

"Well then what?" she spat back.

"Don't take that tone with me. Not when I'm trying to help you." Santana warned and Rachel scowled, crossing her arms. Santana sighed. "You are such a petulant child. You know what? I know Finn sucks right now, but I'm trying to help. Where's that weed I gave you for Christmas?"

"In my nightstand, why?" Santana grinned.

"You did keep it!" she said and Brittany grinned as well, catching on. "I propose that we smoke you up, calm your ass down, and then go hit the bars and have a little bit of fun. Forget about Hudson and his band of sweaty firefighters for a while." Rachel shook her head.

"I don't know Santana. I'm not sure that's something I want to do."

"Oh stop being such a pussy. All you talk about is the ultimate college experience. Just try it." Rachel frowned.

"Peer pressure is not acceptable under any circumstances." Santana rolled her eyes.

"God, just unwind for a little while Rachel." she said with a sigh. "You're so tightly wound sometimes you make the Pope look like Lindsey Lohan. Loosen up a little." Brittany shrugged.

"It'll make you relax." Rachel considered for a moment.

"Listen, you don't have to if you don't want to." Santana said, patting Brittany to let herself up. "But if you're not going to use it, we will. Either way, come out with us and forget Backdraft for a day. You'll have fun and take your mind off it and maybe later he'll be wondering where _you _are."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to experiment just once." Rachel said tentatively. "I mean, I've always wondered if I'd have any of those amazing creative experiences from it."

"Berry, if you go all Joni Mitchell on me once I get you stoned, I'm not taking you out with me."

"Whatever." Rachel muttered. "Fine." Brittany clapped excitedly.

"Yeay!" she said, hopping up and down. "I've totally always wondered what you'd be like stoned." Santana laughed and headed off to Rachel's bedroom to grab the goods.

"If I have a bad experience I hope you realize that I'll never speak to either of you for the rest of your lives." Brittany shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm sure you'll be fine." Brittany grinned. "Wait till you see how paranoid Santana is gonna be."

"Santana? Paranoid?" Brittany nodded.

"She gets all worried and cuddly. It's adorable."

"Well, I suppose that could be interesting." Rachel mused as Santana returned with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, that guy totally knows." Santana said, clinging to Brittany as they walked down the street and Brittany giggled. "Did you see the way he looked at me?"<p>

"You're so paranoid." Brittany shook her head.

"I am not!" she scowled. "Wait, why do you think I'm paranoid? What are you trying to say?" Rachel and Brittany burst into hysterical fits of laughter. "Are you two talking about me? Do you guys have something going on behind my back?" Their laughter intensified.

"You're right. She really is paranoid." Rachel choked out.

"So you _were_ talking about me." Brittany just shook her head and kissed the top of Santana's.

"Only because I was saying how much I love you." She said and Santana smiled. Rachel giggled uncontrollably.

"You two are _so _funny." Santana gave a goofy laugh.

"Ha, Berry is high as a kite." she said before her face fell with fear. "Oh my god, did someone hear me say that?" she looked around frantically. Brittany sighed and shook her head.

"You need to chillax San...that's such a funny word. Chillax." She giggled to herself as they walked into her bar, high fiving Rick the bouncer as they walked in past him.

"Why are we here?" Santana whined.

"What's your problem?"

"We always come here." Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, and we'll get a ton of free drinks here and then go wherever you want." she said tapping Santana's nose who smiled in return.

"Good." They looked over to Rachel who was doubled over in uncontrollable laughter once again.

"Rick the bouncer is the funniest guy on the planet." she snorted. "Rick the bouncer," she continued giggling, "he sounds like he should be on a children's show!" Santana smiled broadly.

"That was so the best money I ever spent." she said as she watched Rachel double over in laugher once more. Brittany chuckled, eyes clouding over as she stared at Santana.

"I agree." she said sleepily.

"Britts!" she yelled, shaking her. "Wake up babe, we're about to get our drink on." she frowned. "I forgot how you get all sleepy, it's been so long." Brittany yawned.

"I'll feel better about after a few drinks." she smiled lazily, leaning forward to rest in Santana's arms.

"Baby, come on." Santana pleaded softly, kissing her temple before putting her up right. "I'm gonna get you a drink." she said, kissing her lips. "You go watch Berry before she tries something on that pole she's laughing at." she smirked and Brittany laughed, walking back over towards Rachel. She paused and turned, furrowing her brow.

"What are you getting me?" she asked with a frown.

"Something with Red Bull." Santana said as guy passing collided with her as he passed by.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Of course I'm okay!" she snapped defensively, looking around and folding her arms across her chest. "Just what are you implying?"

"I...well...nothing, I just was wondering if you were alright because I kind of ran into you." he said with drunken confusion.

"Whatever you think you know is wrong." she said. "Now move along before I go all Lima Heights!" she said as he scurried.

"Whoa San, that was totally intense." Brittany blinked. "Dial it back okay?"

"Why, you think he knows?" Brittany sighed and shook her head.

"No baby, just go get drinks." she whined.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

><p>After a few drinks and some enthusiastic dancing by all three girls, they decided it was best they make their way home. Predictably, with a bunch of free drinks and comfortable atmosphere, they never did end up leaving the Village Station. Once Rachel started to fall asleep with her head on the small unused stage, the other two decided it might be time to call it quits.<p>

"I was not paranoid." Santana said, her high pretty much completely gone.

"Santana, you thought that like 70 year old Irish dude that was in there with his wife was trying to hit on me."

"He said you had pretty eyes!" she returned, re-adjusting her grip on the passed out Rachel that she was dragging along the left half of.

"He was a senior citizen!"

"Doesn't mean he didn't want you. " she muttered. "Have you even looked at yourself in a mirror?"

Brittany just sighed. "Ugh, how can someone so tiny be so fucking heavy?" she asked.

"She is kinda heavy." Brittany frowned.

"Because she's like dead weight. I totally would not have smoked her up if I thought I'd have to carry her ass home."

"Totally awake." Rachel slurred through a yawn as she dragged her feet.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Santana muttered.

They made their way into the apartment, dragging Rachel into the elevator and breathing a sigh of relief when they could lean up against the wall. Soon they were at the floor and dragged her to the door where they let themselves in only to find a waiting Finn.

"Where the hell were you guys?" he demanded.

"First of all, back the fuck up." Santana grumbled. "Second, get your girlfriend into bed." He sighed and lifted her out of Santana's arms, placing her in bed before coming back out.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"We went out to have a few drinks. It _is_ St. Patrick's Day. Pretty sure, I heard you were doing the same."

"Yeah, I get that part but I called you guys like a hundred times."

"We were at the Station." Brittany shrugged. "What's your problem."

"Rachel and I...well we had like a sort of-"

"We know all about your fight so spare us." Santana waved him off, walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Did she get that drunk because she was upset?" he asked.

"She's really not that drunk." Brittany said, shaking her head. "We didn't have too much to drink."

"Yeah, she's like that from the weed."

"Wait the what?"

"Pot...you remember, I bought her some for Christmas."

"You have got to be kidding."

"She was totally bugging when she came home." Santana shrugged. "I wanted her to mellow out. At first she was a giggly mess, but then she kinda just crashed."

"Yeah, like hard." Brittany nodded.

"I can't believe she let you talk her into that."

"She was upset, I struck while she was vulnerable." she smirked. "Better go take care of her Finn." she mocked. "It's pretty much an idiot move getting some chick's number."

"What? I totally didn't do that." he said defensively. "Is...is that what she told you? Is that what she thinks?"

"I don't know Finn. Maybe you should ask her." she said, clearly tiring of the conversation as she fiddled with the hem of Brittany's shirt.

"Yeah, she was pretty pissed Finn. Totally wasn't cool." Brittany added as Finn turned, muttering under his breath as hi made his way to the bedroom. She laughed and turned to Santana. "You just like seeing him squirm." Santana nodded her agreement.

"Sure do." she said, pulling Brittany in for a kiss. "I can't believe how...not drunk we are at 9 o'clock on St. Patrick's day." she murmured between kisses, moving to attack Brittany's neck.

"True, but whatever. I had fun." Brittany said, smiling brightly.

"Me too." Santana said with a sigh. "We could go back out if you want?" Santana asked, searching Brittany's eyes.

"Nah." she said, grabbing her hand. "It's been a long day with the parade and everything this morning and all that Rachel drama." she nodded towards their room. "Let's go watch an Irish movie and cuddle with the kitties." Santana grinned.

"Sounds perfect." she said, placing a peck on her lips before frowning slightly and looking back at Brittany. "We have Irish movies?"

"We'll figure something out." Brittany laughed and dragged her down the hall, Sebastian weaving around them as they settled into their room for the night.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're doing this."<p>

"I know." Finn nodded, shifting from foot to foot to keep warm. "I have work at 6 AM."

"So what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm still kind of in the doghouse after yesterday. I mean I apologized and everything but she was pissed. Not that I did anything wrong." he sighed. "I'm going to have to be extra sensitive I think because she's so sensitive about the job."

"You just figured that out?" she shook her head. "Seriously? You really are your own brand of stupid." He frowned.

"I guess I should have known."

"It's so freaking cold!" Santana yelled. "Isn't it supposed to be warmer in March?" he shrugged.

"Probably the last snow storm of the year." he sighed. "I hope."

"It better be. This global warming crap is bullshit." she said, shivering.

"Hopefully once these go on sale we can grab them and get the hell out of here." he thought for a minute. "Wait, me? What the hell are you doing here?" Santana scowled.

"Britt really wants to see this Spice Girls final reunion tour okay? She couldn't go to the first one and I promised I'd try and get her the best seats." she shrugged.

"So, then why isn't Brittany here then?" he asked with a smirk.

"She hates the cold." Santana said simply as Finn mimicked the sound of a cracking whip. She rolled her eyes. "She worked today too."

"Please, as if you _aren't _ whipped. Berry has you wrapped around her pinky."

"I am not wrapped around anyone's pinky." he huffed. "I just wanted to score a few points on the good side after a rough day. You're here just because Brittany wants tickets and you do whatever she says."

"I do not." she muttered.

"Last week Brittany was craving take out from that place by her school and you hiked all the way uptown at rush hour and got it." she shrugged as her eyes flashed to side.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had to go uptown anyway...drop something off." He looked at her disbelievingly. "So sometimes I like to do nice things for my girlfriend, that only makes me awesome."

"It's just amusing." he smiled. "You're like this big 'badass' who tells everyone off but when it comes to Brittany you've got the personality of like...a kitten." he said, as snow started falling.

"Don't use airquotes with me." she narrowed her eyes. "I like doing shit for Brittany okay, it makes her happy and that makes me happy. Plus she deserves it."

"Whoa." he held up his hands. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You should totally do what makes you happy!" he smirked. "It's just fairly amusing to watch the way you are with Britt. It kinda never gets old."

"Please, it's not that big of a deal." she said, bouncing up and down, trying to get the feeling back into her legs. "Why the fuck do so many people want these stupid tickets anyway?" she muttered, as her phone began to ring. "And who the fuck came up with this stupid idea to have a bunch of them go on sale at midnight on a Monda in the middle of a snowstorm." she looked at her phone and smiled. "Hey Britt."

"Hey, how's it going San? Are you cold. It's snowing."

"No, don't worry about it, I'm fine." she smiled and shot Finn a look as he smiled.

"Okay. Rachel and I are watching Singing in the Rain, so I'll totally be up when you get back."

"Sounds good."

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what tickets you get. Thanks for going out and standing in the cold for me!"

"I'm just glad you're happy." she grinned, giving Finn the finger as he continued to laugh.

"Anyway, I was googling funny cat pictures online and I found out about these cats from Moscow that do all these tricks. They dance and climb things and there's a show you can go see and guess where it's going to be next month?" she asked, excitement bubbling over.

"New York?" Santana chanced.

"Yes!" she yelled. "It's really cheap and I bought us some tickets, is that okay?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see...dancing cats." she said with a smile.

"Awesome. You're the best! Oh I gotta go, that dancing part I love is coming. I'll see you when you get back okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." she said, putting her phone back into her pocket and looking up at Finn.

"Dancing cats?" she asked and Santana sighed.

"Shut up." she said, leaning back against the wall as he made the noise of a cracking whip once more.

"I said can it Hudson. It's going to be fun."

"Hey, I'm just saying, you could at least admit you're Brittany's bitch." she smacked his arm.

"You're about five minutes away from getting your ass handed to you!" she growled, poking him in the chest.

"Ow, okay, okay. Sorry." he laughed. "It's like the only thing I can pick on you with and it's kind of fun." She glared at him. "But I'll stop." he nodded nervously. She sighed as she fell back against the wall. They stood in silence for a few minutes before she checked her phone for the time once more.

"25 more minutes and hopefully we can get moving." He nodded and smiled.

"It's actually really sweet how crazy about Brittany you are, you know. It's nice to see that side of you." She just shrugged and kicked some snow with her feet.

"She's the only thing that really matters." she looked up at him. "She'd do the same for me if I asked her for anything."

"It's good." he said. "That you guys are so happy. I'm just teasing, I mean obviously what you have works."

"It does." she said firmly.

"That's great." he grinned and sighed. "I guess I'm a little whipped too." he admitted and she just laughed.

"You totally are." she looked back at the line behind them. "So many crazy bastards." she said shaking her head and shoving her hands into her pockets. "They better appreciate this." he laughed.

"They will." he said. "It'll be worth it." she smirked.

"Yeah it will."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Okay, this is a bit delayed, but this chapter took me so much longer than I expected. It's my longest yet and it was kind of a beast to write. It's quite heavy since it's mostly centered around Santana's parents' visit to NY, so not too much light and fluffy here, but no worries because that's going to be making a comeback for a bit very soon. ;-) For now, I really wanted to give some closure to the storyline with her parents so that we can move on to bigger and better things.

Someone mentioned whipped Brittany showing up and that's something I'm definitely intrigued by playing with so I might eventually. For now, this isn't really whipped Brittany, but I think this chapter is really important in showing her really being there for Santana and standing up for her in her own ways. I also saw a review about a proposal...and it's definitely a goal to get there...but eventually because I want to be realistic with where they are in their lives...but hang tight we'll totally get there! Time is definitely going to start speeding up a bit more again.

One last thing, you might notice the rating bump so with that clearly you'll find a scene that's a bit more...intimate. I don't have a lot of experience with writing scenes like that but I felt like it needed to be there. It just kind of happened naturally when I was writing. That said, I don't intend on this becoming the story where it's going to happen every chapter, but now and again if it feels right, you might see a scene or two like that pop up. Anyways, hope you enjoy the drama in this chapter and be back with some happier times soon!

* * *

><p>"Finn! What did I tell you about leaving your shit around?" Santana asked, picking up the bowl that sat in front of him on the table. "And get your feet off the coffee table!" she yelled, swatting at him.<p>

"Dude, I just finished eating that." he said.

"Don't 'dude' me." she said, making her way to the kitchen. "And that's irrelevant. this is crunch time." Rachel glanced to Brittany who just sighed and gave an apologetic smile as Santana began running through the dishes in the sink and muttering about how everyone should be taking care of their own.

"For someone who says she doesn't care she's awful stressed." Rachel commented.

"She totally cares Rachel, you know that. I mean she may be dreading this but she wants to make a good impression. She wants them to know they should keep paying for this place and she wants them to approve too."

"Of course, it's natural."

"Oh god, there are crumbs on the floor." Santana said, running over to get the dustbuster and sucking up all of the crumbs that had fallen. "You people are pigs."

"Santana, this place is spotless, don't worry." Brittany said.

"No Britt, you know my mom. This has to be better than perfect."

"Slow down." Brittany said, grabbing her wrist. "The apartment looks great and they're going to be here any minute."

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously, pulling at her skirt. Brittany just laughed and stood up, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"You look beautiful." she said, grabbing her face to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Go put that away and come relax on the couch before you give yourself a heart attack. Everything's going to be fine." Santana took a deep breath and nodded before doing as Brittany asked and joining her on the couch. Brittany wrapped her arm around her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly as Sebastian cuddled into her side.

A few moments later the doorbell rang and Santana shot up, scaring both cats who ran for the bedroom as Brittany just sighed. Santana pressed the buzzer to let them in and looked over to Brittany, nodding her over.

"Come here." she pleaded and Brittany smiled comfortingly, coming over to tangle her hand with Santana's to give it a re-assuring squeeze. She placed a small and gentle kiss to her lips to steady her nerves once more as there was a knock to the door. Santana nodded and moved to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Hi Daddy." Santana smiled, engulfing him in a hug. "Hi Mami." she said, hugging her mother as well. "Come in." she said, motioning inside where Brittany waited with a polite smile.

"Hello Brittany." Dr. Lopez said with a smile, reaching out to give her a gentle hug. "Nice to see you again."

"You too." Brittany said with a genuine smile and looked to Santana's mom. "Hi Mrs. Lopez, nice to see you too."

"Brittany." she nodded. Santana winced, unable to decide if she was angry or just relieved her mother even acknowledged Brittany's presence.

"You guys remember Finn and Rachel." She said, motioning towards the couple on the couch who made their way over to greet Santana's parents. Santana took their coats and Brittany came over, graciously grabbing them so she could hang them up.

"Give us the tour sweetheart." her dad smiled and Santana took them on a quick tour around the apartment. "Very nice." he said as they walked back into the living room.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

"It's nice to see what you're paying for." he smiled. "It's quite nice and I think it's perfect for you guys."

"Sit down, would you like a glass of wine?" she asked nervously.

"That would be lovely. We have a little bit of time before dinner."

"You sit, I'll get it." Brittany said, squeezing Santana's shoulder and placing a quick kiss to her temple as Mrs. Lopez looked on disapprovingly.

"Thanks baby." Santana smiled and sat down on the couch next to Finn and Rachel as her parents sat together on the loveseat.

"So Finn, Santana tells me you're in the fire academy?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Yes sir, just a couple weeks in."

"That's a noble career. I hear the training is quite intense."

"It's exhausting." He replied.

"He's just so tired." Rachel smiled, rubbing his back. "But it's good preparation." Dr. Lopez nodded.

"And you are in Julliard with Brittany, right?"

"Yes, but for vocals. I'm actually doing some community theater on the side and I'd love to invite you to opening night of my play on Friday if you'd be interested." she said. "I was hoping Brittany and Santana could come, but I've reserved 4 tickets. I understand if you have a previous engagement, but it is an excellent production of Les Miserables I can assure you."

"That would be lovely Rachel." Mrs. Lopez said with a smile. "It's nice to see you being so proactive about your future she said as Brittany returned with the first set of wine glasses handing them to Santana and her parents before running back to get the rest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana snapped.

"Nothing. Who said that means something?" Mrs. Lopez asked. "Can't I just compliment your friend?"

"Whatever."

"Santana." Dr. Lopez said warningly.

"What?" she shot defensively and he sighed. Brittany just, placed a calming hand on hers and cleared her throat."

"How was your trip?" Brittany asked brightly, attempting to change the subject, at which Dr. Lopez smiled gratefully.

"Not too bad actually." He answered.

They talked for a little while longer about the apartment and Rachel's play before they parted with Finn and Rachel so that the four of them could make their dinner reservation. The cab ride to the restaurant was quiet and awkward as Santana sat squished between her mother and Brittany. She thought about the fact that she'd be dealing with this for the next 3 and a half days and groaned internally.

Once they finally reached the restaurant they settled back into an easier conversation about the second semester of school and some family news that they caught Santana up on. Brittany was quiet and Santana knew she was trying to keep a low profile for her mother's sake, which caused her to feel extremely guilty, but she was also somewhat grateful. Dinner actually went by fairly quickly and before she knew it they were wrapping up dessert as her father waited for the check. She squeezed Brittany's hand under the table and shot her a smile that was instantly returned.

"So, we haven't discussed much about our plans." he said. "Tomorrow is the opening day of the conference so I'll be tied up until the evening."

"I've booked myself into the spa for the day." her mother added. "You're more than welcome to come if you'd like to have some mother-daughter bonding time." Santana winced at the thought of a day alone with her mother.

"The spa isn't really my thing." Her mother just nodded.

"Just as I expected." Santana swallowed and was about to speak before her father continued.

"At any rate, what about tomorrow evening? We would like to spend as much time with you as possible while we're in town. We never see you...or hear from you." he said pointedly and she looked away guiltily. He sighed. "It's okay, we know you've got a lot going on." he said kindly. "But like I said, we'd like to make the most out of being in town."

"Well Brittany is working tomorrow night. I usually go have dinner at the bar with her on Thursdays." she said.

"Perfect, we'll join you." he said without a second thought as the eyes of all three of the other women widened.

"Hector, you can't be serious."

"Of course I am." he smiled over at her. "What better way to get acquainted with Santana's new life than to take part in something she does regularly."

"Dad, you don't have to do that." Brittany grimaced at the thought of the Santana's mother judging her current place of work.

"Yeah, I mean it's totally fine if you want to skip dinner at the bar tomorrow." Brittany said to Santana who scowled at her.

"Ladies, what is the big fuss?" he asked with frustration and accepted the check from the waiter, adding his card into it before placing it at the edge of the table. "We'll go to the bar Brittany works at for dinner tomorrow." he said firmly and shook his head. "Why must everything be an argument?" he laughed, muttering under his breath in Spanish, which caused Brittany to giggle a little.

"Fine." Santana said with resignation.

"Friday I'd like you to come shopping with me." Mrs. Lopez spoke. "And don't tell me you don't like that, I see your credit card bills every month." Santana frowned.

"Brittany's coming."

"Santana." Both her mother and Brittany spoke at the same time and Dr. Lopez just put a hand to his forehead.

"What?" she asked Brittany.

"We'll discuss it later." her mother said.

"We have a dinner to attend for the conference but we'll be sure to make Rachel's show at 8." he said.

"You really don't have to do that." Santana said.

"It will be nice. We were going to see a show while we were in town anyhow." he shrugged.

"This is hardly Broadway, daddy." she said shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Whatever the case, I'm sure it will be entertaining. If I remember correctly, she's quite talented." Santana rolled her eyes.

"She's an excellent singer." Brittany agreed.

"Saturday your mom and I have engagements during the day with the conference – a luncheon and some drinks."

"Pity." Santana muttered under her breath and Brittany nudged her.

"But we would want to meet the two of you for dinner once more and then brunch on Sunday before we leave." he finished.

"That's fine." she sighed.

"Don't sound so excited." Mrs. Lopez said, shaking her head. "

"Please," Dr. Lopez said, "not now." She huffed and shook her head as they all waited silently for the check so that they could return to their respective homes. It was an exhausting night and Santana couldn't help but think that it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>With her parents tied up Thursday during the day, Santana decided it would be nice to take advantage of one of the first warm days of the year and head over to the park. Finn was busy with the academy and Rachel with final rehearsals for her play, so she was actually quire relieved to be left alone with Brittany for the day. She packed them lunch and they spent the day relaxing and people watching before Brittany had to head back and get ready to work.<p>

Dinner at the Village Station with her parents was slightly uncomfortable but mostly painless. It was clearly not her mother's choice of location for dinner or any other activities, but apart form a few underhanded comments that Santana managed to ignore, it mostly went well. Her father was gracious and complimentary about the food and atmosphere, so it helped to balance out any negativity coming from the other end and Brittany was just glad to have them all there. Santana couldn't help but smile at her obvious attempts to make sure their service was outstanding.

Once they finished up dinner she agreed to take a walk with them around the village and show them some of the buildings on her campus. The bar was starting to get quite crowded as the normal Thursday night crowd rolled in and she figured it was better off they get out of there with as good an experience as possible. Dr. Lopez smiled broadly handing the folder with the bill back over the bar.

"Thank you for the exquisite service Brittany." he winked.

"Of course Mr. L." she smiled, feeling a swell of pride from the small compliment.

"We'll see you tomorrow evening. Good luck." he smiled, before walking out. Santana smirked, feeling her own chest swell pride at the exchange and told them she'd be right out as they walked towards the door.

"That went well." Brittany smiled. Santana smiled and nodded.

"As well as can be expected. But you impressed my dad." she said, causing Brittany's proud smile to return once more. Santana chuckled and leaned over the bar to give Brittany a quick kiss.

"Thanks for taking care of them. You were amazing." she whispered, kissing her once more, before settling back onto the ground. Brittany grinned shyly and shrugged.

"I was just doing my job."

"Uh-huh." Santana smirked knowingly. "I'll see you in bed." she winked. "Love you."

"Love you too." Brittany laughed, grabbing the bill fold. "Have fun and text me when you get in." Santana nodded once and headed out the door. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened the small folder only to do a double take at the amount in the tip line. Writing on the extra copy caught her eye.

_Thanks for taking care of us tonight...and Santana every other night._

She smiled, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat and shook her head as she exchanged out the extremely generous tip for cash and pocketed the note. Before turning back and grabbing the next set of orders, she quickly pulled out her phone and asked Santana to thank her father. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Brittany awoke Friday morning to the sound of Rachel practicing vocal runs in the living room and rubbed her eyes wearily as she stretched. She turned over to see the other side of the bed was empty except for a note on the pillow and smiled, happy that Santana did take her advice and spend the day shopping with her mom. She was pretty sure everything wasn't going to be repaired in a few hours, but she hoped it would be a start.<p>

_B, _

_I know you got in really late so didn't want to wake you. I'll_

_be back sometime after lunch, but text me when you get up._

_ I __love you._

_Santana_

_XOXO_

Brittany sighed happily and placed a kiss onto the head of each cat that was cuddled comfortably into her side before slipping out of bed and into some sweats. She grabbed her phone from where it was charging and looked at the time as she headed towards the living room and was shocked to see it was almost 12:30.

"Good afternoon Brittany. Did I wake you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay." she said, rubbing her eyes. "I had no idea it was so late."

"Sorry, I tried to hold off but I'm just trying to make sure I'm okay for tonight."

"No, don't worry about it. I just got in super late last night. It was almost 5." she sighed, plopping onto the couch. "I was on late and it was so busy so there was just a lot to get done." she shook her head.

"That sucks. Do you want me to be quiet?" she asked, clearly not wanting too and Brittany laughed.

"It's cool. I'm up now. I'm going to go for a run and then shower and stuff before Santana gets home." she said and Rachel nodded, going back to her vocal exercises as Brittany typed out a quick message to Santana and got ready to go for a run. By the time she got back, grabbed some lunch and showered, Rachel was sitting reading over her script in the living room with the cats so she joined her, watching TV quietly as she waited for Santana to return. At about 3:30 the locks clicked and Sebastian went flying off her lap to greet Santana as she entered with several bags.

"Hey baby." Brittany smiled brightly. "How was your day?" Santana sighed.

"Hey." she said, placing the bags at the door and picking up the cat before settling next to Brittany and pecking her lips. "It was fine."

"Looks like it was good to your closet." Rachel said eying the bags by the door and Santana laughed.

"Yeah, I did well with the shopping." she agreed before turning back to Brittany. "I got you something too."

"Your mom let you get away with that?" she shrugged.

"I said it was for me."

"How was she?"

"She was...you know, my mom." she shook her head and sighed. "She didn't comment on topics involving you, which obviously limited our conversations." she rolled her eyes. "It was fine when we stuck to the basics." Brittany nodded.

"Well at least you spent some alone time with her."

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't wait till they're gone on Sunday. It's good seeing them...kind of...my dad at least...but it's too much."

" Speaking of which, do you want to take that nice tip your dad left me and go on a date Sunday night?" Brittany said with a smile. "I thought maybe after all of this it would be nice to just go get dinner and a movie."

"That sounds amazing." Santana sighed, kissing Brittany softly, before dropping her head to rest on her shoulder as she stroked Sebastian's back where he was curled in her lap. She turned back to Rachel. "All ready for your big night?"

"Well, as ready as I can be. I've been doing intensive vocal exercises to prepare all afternoon and drinking plenty of warm water with honey and lemon. And I've been trying to go over the script just to make sure, although I'm sure I could recite most of it with my eyes closed."

"Fascinating." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you asked." Rachel huffed and sighed dramatically.

"What's wrong Berry? For all your preparation you seem quite distressed." she said mockingly.

"Well if you must know, one of performers in the production is cousins with a quite respected critic Village Voice and he will be in attendance. He's agreed to do a write up on the production so there is a lot of pressure to get this right. Eponine is not a simple role. I need to be able to play this death scene perfectly. It can't be over or under acted." she says, nerves rising.

"Hold up." Santana asked, raising her hand to stop Rachel's rambling. "You have a death scene?"

"Of course!" Rachel states as if it's obvious. "Eponine's death is a major plot point!" Santana smiled.

"Attending this just became about a million times more bearable." Santana smirked and Brittany giggled, nudging her.

"San, be nice."

"I am being nice. I'm really excited to see it." she said, with a shrug. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"As charming as it is that a portrayal of my demise is so pleasing to you, this is actually a serious matter. Critics are going to be a tremendous part of my life and this being my debut in the New York theatrical scene it's extremely crucial that I make a good impression!"

"So don't screw up." Santana said simply.

"Thank you Santana, I'm glad I can count on you for wonderful advice."

"Just don't make those creepy gnome-like faces when you sing. When you sang that Katy Perry song last week..." she shook her head hopelessly, "I haven't had such bad nightmares since Leprechaun." Rachel grabbed her face in horror.

"I do _not_ make faces when I sing!" she yelled, looking from Santana to Brittany and back. "Do I?" she asked with fear.

"Well...sometimes you kinda look like Ariel when she's about to throw up a hairball, but it's really not that bad." Rachel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Calm down Rachel, most people don't even know what Ariel looks like." she shrugged and Santana giggled.

"This is _not _a laughing matter!" she said, standing. "My first performance and it's going to be a disaster!" she yelled, running into the other room and Brittany looked to Santana with confusion.

"Do you think she's okay?" Brittany asked and Santana waved her off.

"She'll be fine. She's just going to go sing in front of the mirror for an hour or something."

* * *

><p>Rachel paced around the dressing rooms as showtime approached, unable to shake her nerves. She knew she was good and she could handle it, but there was no room for error now. This had to be perfect, especially with a critic in the audience. At 7:30 she still couldn't get a hold of Finn who had to rush back from the academy to change and get over to the theater in time.<p>

She looked in the mirror, working on her makeup and sighing as she went over the songs in her head once more while trying to shake any negativity out of her head. A few minutes later and there was a small knock at the door. She ran over to find a smiling Finn standing in the hall with a single red rose.

"Hey." he said, grinning down at her as she launched herself forward to wrap her arms around him.

"Oh thank god you're here. I'm freaking out."

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked with concern, as he pulled apart to look at her. She pulled him into the tiny room and fell back onto the old and worn sofa.

"I just...there's an important critic coming to see us tonight and it has to be perfect and this is my first play here and I don't want to screw it up."

"Rach, you're never this nervous." he said, stroking her cheek softly. "What's going on? Where did this come from?"

"I just feel a lot of pressure. This isn't a high school stage in Lima, Ohio anymore Finn. This is New York City. We're a couple miles from Broadway, where I want to build my career. I just started to think about how much stronger the competition is here and how I've never been judged at this level." she sighed. "Plus Santana told me about these weird faces I make when I sing and now all I can do is focus on not making them." she pouted and he chuckled gently.

"Santana's just messing with you Rachel. Come on, she's under all that stress with her parents and you know what happens she gets all stressed out, she likes to take it out on someone else and you're an easy target. Besides, I think you're faces are amazing." he said leaning in to kiss her but she jumped back.

"So I _do_ make faces!" she said accusingly and he sighed.

"Rachel..." he whined and rubbed his forehead. "Look, you just need to go out there and be yourself. You're amazing Rach and you were born to do this. There's no way you could ever be anything less than perfect. Stop thinking about what faces you make or what critics are watching you and just go out there and do what you do best – perform." Rachel nodded, looking him in the eyes.

"Okay." she said in a small voice and he smiled, putting an arm around her and lifting the lone rose up with another hand.

"Here, I got you this. Do you know why?" he asked and she shook her head, taking the flower from his hand. "Because it stands for so many things that remind me of you – beauty, courage, passion...love." he kissed her forehead. "Stop panicking and letting everything get to you Rachel. You're better than that. You are better than anyone I've ever seen and I know, without a doubt in my mind, that you're going to knock everyone out there off their feet. New York is not going to know what hit them." he smirked and she smiled, sniffling back a tear and kissing him passionately.

"Thank you." she said, pulling back to look into his eyes before kissing him once more. She took a deep, steady breath. "Okay, I'm ready for this." she nodded.

"Good." he said, hugging her once. "I'm going to leave you to get ready, but I'll be waiting for you after to celebrate. Okay?"

"Okay." she smiled, squeezing him tightly before letting him out so she could apply her make up once more and head out."

The play was a success and even Santana had to admit that Rachel knocked it out of the park. By the time she hit the stage any trace of nerves were gone and when they met her after she'd already been complimented by the critic she had worried about so much. They celebrated with her afterwards for a drink before she and Finn took off to meet the cast for an after party.

Santana and Brittany also parted with her parents, who were quite impressed with the play themselves, and headed home for the evening, promising to meet up with them for dinner and drinks the next night as it was their last in town. Things were going relatively well and everyone was civil so while it wasn't ideal, Santana still considered the trip to be a success. As they snuggled up on the couch to watch TV, she released a content sigh, feeling that maybe things were finally starting to fall into place a little bit, or at least she hoped.

* * *

><p>After spending most of the rainy day on Saturday at home watching TV and cuddling with the cats, Brittany and Santana dressed for dinner on the final evening of the Lopez' stay. They settled on a small Italian restaurant not far from their own place and actually had a fairly pleasant dinner together. The food was delicious and the conversation mostly stayed on neutral topics, which seemed to make everyone's life easier<p>

It still drove Santana's insane to know that she was censoring herself in front of her mother and watching every other word she said to avoid a fight, but she figured maybe this was the only way to move forward. A few times she even caught her mom responding or reacting to things Brittany had said. Once she even asked her a question and for a few minutes it felt like the way she used to be with Brittany, before she knew they were dating.

After dinner they made their way a few blocks over to a small lounge that Santana had found one evening and settled in for a few after dinner drinks. The tables were small and private and it was a slightly upscale atmosphere she thought would be perfect for the group.

Something about her mother's mood seemed to have shifted a bit during the first drink as Santana began discussing her band and what they were planning on next as her dad smiled and listened. Brittany saw the change immediately, but new she could do nothing to stop it as her mother laid down a few backhanded compliments and petty jabs. At first Santana ignored it, but finally no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let it slip.

"Mami, I'm sorry, but what happened?" she asked. "Why are you starting to pick fights with me all of a sudden?"

"You know Santana, I've been keeping my mouth shut for this entire trip. I've truly been trying not to say anything, but I can't stand by and watch you wash your life down the toilet like this."

"Excuse me?" Santana asked, taken aback.

"You're sitting here talking about these ridiculous _gigs_ with this little rock band you've associated yourself with and spending your time in that _bar _with Brittany and neglecting everything that's important in your life." she shook her head. "I just can't figure out where we went wrong with you? What did we do to deserve such an ungrateful and spiteful child?" she asked.

"Claudia!" Dr. Lopez said, attempting to stop her.

"No!" she snapped back at him. "I've been silent for long enough Hector. This is my child, I can't pretend that I'm happy with the disaster she's making out of her life."

"Pretend you're happy?" Santana asked with disbelief and shook her head. "If that's your idea of being happy you're an awful actress." she snarled.

"Watch your mouth, I don't like your tone Santana." Her father said in an attempt to control any part of the situation he could. Brittany swallowed hard as it became evident that this wasn't going to blow over easily.

"She attacked me!" she defended.

"You can't continue like this any longer."

"What? Getting straight As in NYU and staying out of trouble?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"No." Mrs. Lopez narrowed her eyes. "Spending your time in extracurricular activities that are doing nothing but dragging you down. This is not how we raised you – to be off galavanting around bars and ..." she trailed off as her eyes flickered to Brittany.

"And what?" Santana asked, pointedly, knowing exactly what her mother wanted to say.

"We had plans for your future Santana. Plans for you to go to a good school, get a good job and settle down with a nice man to start a family." Santana shook her head, trying to hold back the tears she felt rushing to her eyes.

"Well sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you planned." she said shakily, closing her eyes in slight relief when she felt Brittany's hand squeeze her thigh comfortingly under the table.

"You're so young." Her mother shook her head. "You can still fix it."

"Claudia, please." Dr. Lopez said, grabbing her hand. "This is neither the time nor the place for this conversation."

"So you think we need to have this conversation too?" Santana asked, hurt filling her chest.

"I didn't say that." he said with a sigh looking over to her. "But I think you both need to talk, because it's unhealthy for anyone in this family to carry on the way you have been for the past year and a half."

"How do you think I feel, Santana?" Her mother carried on, ignoring her husband as she continued to speak her mind. "Do you know the disappointment and the shame I feel because of you?" she asked and Santana felt her chest constrict with pain at the brutal honesty of the statement. "Do you know how it feels for me to have to lie to my friends and even some of our family when they ask about you?"

"Then don't." Santana croaked between her tears, which were now sliding down her face. Brittany looked on feeling helpless, not sure which she wanted more – to interject or to stand up and pull Santana out of there.

"What am I supposed to say, Santana?" she asked, her tone turning mocking. "That my daughter is off spending a fortune living in New York and getting nowhere? That you're shacked up in some sort of..." she shook her head, tears of her own popping up, "unnatural relationship with a girl whose doing less with her life than you are?" Santana swallowed hard and her eyes widened.

"Don't you attack her!" Santana screamed. "She has _nothing_ to do with this."

"She has _everything _to do with this." her mother growled back. "And yet here I am, being forced into situations I'm uncomfortable with because you insist on living this lifestyle that hurts me just to think about. Do you do this just to hurt me?" Santana shook her head, tears falling freely once again.

"You just don't understand! Why can't you just understand?" she begged. "This isn't about you Mami, this is about me. I'm in love with Brittany, the same way you love daddy." Her mother shook her head in defeat.

"You know what I understand? I understand that you are my only child and you are turning your life into a complete failure."

"Enough!" Hector yelled and Santana jumped. "That's enough." he said, again, more quietly after taking a calming breath. "I think we should go back to the hotel." he said, standing up from the small table and throwing a wad of bills down. Mrs. Lopez huffed, grabbing her things and making her way out the door. Her father sighed and looked to Santana.

"I have to go with her." he said sadly. "But I'm sorry, for how everything turned out. I apologize. To both of you." he said, looking at Brittany firmly and she nodded, holding her own tears back. "I'll still be at the diner for breakfast tomorrow, but if you don't want to come, I understand." he said before turning and following his wife out the door.

Santana watched the door shut behind him before sniffling and sitting back against the seat. She finally tuned and allowed herself to look at Brittany who looked at her with eyes full of love and sympathy.

"What do you need?" Brittany asked gently, placing a hand over Santana's. "Just tell me what you need." Santana couldn't hold back any longer and she collapsed into heavy sobs, other patrons looking on to see what was going on as they had been throughout the entire encounter. "Shhh." Brittany said, sliding over and wrapping her arms around her.

"Take me home." she cried. "Please, just take me home." Brittany just nodded and put her coat around her shoulders, guiding her out of the lounge and down the few short blocks back to their apartment. She hurried Santana past Finn and Rachel who looked up with concerned eyes from where they sat cuddled on the couch.

"Britt, is everything okay?" Finn asked and Brittany shook her head.

"No, but I've got it." He turned and looked to Rachel, whose eyes were full of concern as she looked back at him questioningly.

"Shit." Finn said.

"I guess it didn't go so well tonight."

Brittany sat Santana on the bed gently, concerned over her inability to stop sobbing and catch up to her breath. She thought about where to start and began by undressing her and pulling back the sheets so she could lie down, immediately hopping into the bed herself so Santana could cuddle up into her.

"Santana." Brittany said gently as she rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Santana, please stop." she asked. "I know you're really hurt, but you have to calm down okay, you're making me really nervous." Santana sniffled, and Brittany could feel her trying to control her breathing as she gripped the back of her shirt.

"I don't get it. I thought it was going better." she said, barely understandable between sobs.

"I know." Brittany spoke softly. "It was, but you know you're mom has been holding a lot in and so have you."

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" she shook her head, burrowing it into Brittany's now tear stained shirt. "My life – _our_ life – here is so perfect. And they're destroying it with all their hate."

"Santana." Brittany said softly. "Baby, first of all no one could ever destroy our life here." she said, running her fingers through Santana's hair. "Second of all, don't blame them both. Your dad is adores you and he tries. It's just your mom."

"But he always caves to her in the end." she sniffled. "I feel like I don't even have him anymore."

"You're always going to have him. He's totally crazy about you. And he's not going to cut you off. He'd never do that. He wants the best for you." Santana nodded, her breathing calming a bit.

"I'm sorry she's so horrible to you."

"It's okay. She can blame me if she wants. She needs someone to take it out on. I'm just sorry she's so terrible to _you_." Brittany whispers into her hair. Santana swallows hard and her eyes flutter, her tears and the emotions having left her totally drained.

"I don't think this – what we're doing – is a failure. No matter what she says." Santana said sleepily, but with determination that lets Brittany know she's serious.

"I know sweetheart. Neither do I. How could I think the best thing I've ever done is a failure?" she asked and Santana raised her head to press her lips to Brittany's in a simple, but emotionally charged kissed.

"This is my life Britt. You and me and whatever we decide to do with our careers here. This is it, all I need to be happy."

"I know." Brittany whispered against her lips. "And I'm going to do whatever I need to to make you happy forever." she said kissing her once more before tugging her back into her to let her rest. Within a few minutes she heard Santana's breathing even out and she knew she was out cold, exhausted from her emotions. After a few minutes holding her she carefully slipped out and into the living room, where she proceeded to explain to their very concerned roommates what had happened.

"It was bad." Brittany said. "It was as bad as it's ever gotten and she just.." Brittany shook her head, "she holds everything in and so does her mom. They've both been letting all of this build up so long and pretending that they could go on not discussing it and now it's like it just all blew up."

"Can we do anything?" Rachel asked.

"Not right now." Brittany frowned. "But thanks." she thought for a few moments. "Actually, I need to run out. I think...I want to talk to her mom...I think I need to."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Finn asked and Brittany shrugged.

"I don't know. But it's the only idea I have left...and someone has to do it. I mean...I just want to try." she said, grabbing her coat. "Santana is so stubborn and her dad doesn't want to upset anyone." she sighed, zipping her coat. "Maybe she just needs to hear it from someone who isn't in her family. If she wakes up just tell her I had to run to the bar and help them with something." Rachel nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Just be careful." Brittany nodded.

"I will. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Brittany knocked gently on the door of the hotel suite Dr. &amp; Mrs. Lopez were staying in. She shifted from foot to foot and bit her lip anxiously as she mulled over exactly what she wanted to say and wondered if she'd even be given the opportunity to say it.<p>

She knew sneaking over here was risky, but it was a risk she felt she had to take for Santana's sake. The situation with her parents was going in circles and someone needed to kick it into the next phase, whatever that may be. Finally, as she stood thinking about all of that, the door slowly opened to reveal Santana's mother who frowned upon seeing her.

"What are you doing here at this time of night Brittany? And where is Santana?"

"She's sleeping." Brittany answered and took a deep breath. "She was really upset after dinner and she finally passed out. She doesn't know I'm here, but I'd really like to speak with you – alone." Mrs. Lopez tilted her head and considered that, her frown still deep.

"Hector is asleep." she said, nodding towards the bedroom.

"It's okay, I really just wanted to talk to you." she saw that she was uncertain. "Please, Mrs. L, I know by now that you hate me and you despise the fact that I'm in your daughter's life. I get it. But no matter what, I'm here. I promise that I won't take up much of your time. I wouldn't bother you if it was extremely important." Mrs. Lopez sighed and stood back, motioning for Brittany to enter. She shut the door to the bedroom and led Brittany to the chairs in the living area. She looked at her curiously.

"Go ahead."

"First of all, I just want to say I wish things didn't happen the way they did tonight. I thought this trip was going somewhat good, but everything just blew up. But either way, I think you and Santana kind of both needed this to happen, because you've just been avoiding the whole thing and it's not getting you guys anywhere."

"Brittany -" She held up a hand.

"Please, just let me finish." she asked softly and Mrs. Lopez nodded. "I know I'm not what you wanted for your daughter Mrs. L," Brittany shook her head, "but you need to know that I'm not going anywhere." she said softly, yet firmly. "I love her so much and I'd do anything in my power to make her happy. And even though sometimes I don't understand how someone as amazing her could even be in love with me, I know she is." Brittany smiled. "I know that being with me makes her happier than anything and the best part is that I feel the same way." she swallowed and took a breath. "But loving her as much as I do, you also have to understand that it physically hurts me to see her upset. I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Lopez, but you need to know that no one hurts her more than you."

"Do _not _come in here telling me what I need. Who do you even think you are, telling me what my own daughter thinks?" She snapped and Brittany held up a hand in peace.

"Please, I'd never try and tell you what to do with your own child. I promise I'm not trying to be disrespectful." she sighed and shook her head, looking down at her hands. "I'm not the best with words, but I'm just trying to say... Santana, she tries to be so tough and she acts like she doesn't care, but she cares. Believe me, she cares _so_ much." she says emphatically.

"If you cared about her so much, you would get out of her life. You'd let her move on and live a life she can be proud of. One like Rachel is building." Brittany just shook her head sadly once more.

"No. Mrs. Lopez, with all due respect, I love your daughter so much I could never leave her. Not in a million years because that is what would break her." she states. "This isn't about me. I mean, sure we're in love and maybe this physically started with me, and I certainly hope it ends with me, but this is about who Santana is. She's still your daughter, the one you've always loved, but she's a lesbian. Even if I wasn't here...she wouldn't end up with this perfect man that you have in your head."

"I just don't understand." Mrs. Lopez said, putting a hand to her forehead with frustration as she felt herself losing control of her emotions. Brittany sighed sadly.

"You don't really have to understand. I mean it would be great if you did, but that's not the important part. She just needs you to learn how to accept her for who she is. Santana is an amazing person and a lot of that is owed to you because that's how you raised her. She's beautiful and talented and honest and she's loyal to a fault." she smiled just thinking about her girlfriend, before continuing.

"She would do anything for me and believe me, sometimes I ask her the most crazy things but she does them all without even complaining. She is _so_ brave and _so_ strong but sometimes when no one else is looking she's so sweet and vulnerable. There's nothing not to love about her." Brittany nodded with confidence in her own words. "Please Mrs. L, don't stop seeing all of those things because of something she can't change even if she did want to, because despite all that she loves you and she needs you. No matter what she says." Mrs. Lopez wiped a tear and sniffled, averting her eyes and reminding Brittany so much of Santana she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well, it's late and I've already taken up enough of your time, so I won't keep you any longer." Brittany said, standing. "But I hope you at least give it some thought, because I know she misses you...the way you used to be. And I know you're not going to change overnight, no one expects that. But I think even if you put a little effort in, you'd find she'd start to meet you half way." she looked at her in thought. " Have a good night." Brittany said.

"Good night." Brittany turned and made her way to the door turning once more as she placed her hand on the handle.

"Oh and by the way?" she said, Mrs Lopez glancing back up at her. "I don't care if you want to blame me for the rest of your life Mrs. L. You can do that if you need to. But like I said, I'm not going anywhere and I plan on making it incredibly hard for you to continue hating me." Brittany smiled before letting herself out and leaving Mrs. Lopez to consider her words for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>"Where'd you go?" Santana mumbled sleepily, her voice still raw from crying before as Brittany peeled off her clothes and slipped into bed and wrapped her arms around her, placing a gently kiss to her forehead.<p>

"Sorry baby, they had a problem with the register at the bar and Trevor just couldn't fix it. I've kinda become a pro." she said, hoping Santana would buy it.

"Next time to tell him to fuck off." She mumbled, snuggling into Brittany's embrace as she felt her chest vibrating with giggles.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I just woke up and was looking for you." she said, pulling back and looking at her. "Thought maybe my mom scared you off or something." she asked in a tone Brittany could tell was only half kidding as she tried to search her eyes in the dark.

"No one could ever scare me away from you." Brittany said seriously.

"Promise?" Santana asked in a small voice, laced with unshed tears.

"Oh, San." Brittany cooed sweetly, realizing how upset her girlfriend was. "Of course not baby, I love you so much. I'm not going anywhere - ever. I promise." she said**, **caressing her cheek.

"I love you too." Santana mumbled and pulled her into a needy kiss. "I need you." Santana breathed desperately into her mouth, covering he cheek with her hand.

"I need you too." Brittany gasped back, shifting them so she lay on top of her girlfriend and continued to kiss her deeply and passionately.

"Please Britt." Santana urged as Brittany kissed gently down her neck and gently sucking across her collar bone as her hands slid up under her shirt to trail her fingers over her stomach.

"What do you want baby?" she spoke into her skin, causing Santana to shiver.

"You." Santana said, squirming below her. "I want you."

"Mmm," Brittany hummed into her lips, as she rose up to kiss her once more. "You can always have that." She smiled into a kiss as her hands gently trailed down Santana's sides so the could tug down her shorts and underwear in one swift motion. Leaning backwards she separated them enough so that she could lift Santana's shirt over her head and unsnap her bra, tossing both aside.

Santana reached up, lifting slightly off the bed so she could unhook Brittany's bra and run her hands across her chest, as she kneaded gently at her breasts. Brittany let out a small moan and bit her lip, smiling as she leaned back down to crash her lips onto Santana's once more, her tongue immediately seeking entrance and Santana immediately granting it.

Brittany's lips traveled slowly from her lips to her neck and down to her chest where she covered Santana's flesh with slow, careful kisses. As she moved back up the same path again her right hand moved further south, gently caressing Santana's body until she finally reached Santana's legs and slowly nudged them apart, sliding her hand in between them gently and running her finger between Santana's slick folds.

"Mmm, Britt." she gasped as Brittany softly nibbled on her ear before pulling back enough to kiss her once more. "Brittany, I need you now!" Santana begged. "Please." She said and that was all it took for Brittany to push two fingers fully inside her, causing her eyes to roll back slightly as she moaned in relief at the sensation.

"I love you so much." Brittany ghosted over her lips before kissing her again as she tried to pour all of the love and emotion she had for her into her actions. Santana cried out, feeling swallowed by the feelings that Brittany was showing to her in that moment. "I want to make you feel good."

"You always make me feel good." Santana mumbled, tangling her fingers into Brittany's long blonde hair as she ground her hips down against Brittany's hand.

"You're my everything." Brittany whispered, using her thumb to rub slow circles against her clit as she pressed soft kisses across her face and neck "And I'm not going anywhere - ever." she said emphatically and Santana closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she felt a wave of pleasure come rushing over her. "I adore you." she whispered and she felt Santana begin to tremble as her walls tightened around her fingers and she cried out, Brittany swallowing her cries with a kiss.

She slowed down her movements and peppered light kisses across Santana's face and neck as she waited for her breathing to even out. When it did she slowly withdrew her hand and gently caressesed Santana's face with her other hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing a small tear at the corner of her eye and kissing it away. Santana nodded gently and leaned up to kiss her firmly.

"I'm more than okay...because of you." she said and Brittany wrapped her arms around her, cuddling into her chest. Santana began to move, slowly and Brittany could sense she was trying to shift them so that she could return the favor but she shook her head and propped herself back up so she could look back down at her.

"Not tonight honey. You're exhausted." she said, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind Santana's ear and smiling at how adorable she looked as her eyes struggled to stay open.

"But I want to." Santana grumbled stubbornly and Brittany grinned wider.

"I know, but we'll have plenty of time for payback tomorrow." she winked, kissing her softly. "Tonight was just about showing you that you're the most amazing person I've ever met." Santana's eyes flickered open to land on Brittany's where she found nothing but absolute sincerity as Brittany continued to stroke her face gently. "You're the smartest, most beautiful and loving person in the whole world and don't you ever let anyone tell you different. Every day I spend with you, you amaze me even more." she said, watching Santana's eyes pool up with unshed tears.

"Britt, I...you..." She said, trying to speak but feeling overwhelmed with a ll of the events of the past evening. Brittany just shook her head and laughed softly.

"It's okay, I know baby." she nodded reassuringly. "Enough crying for today, just relax, and sleep." she said as she repositioned them so she was holding Santana tightly from behind. "I've got you." she whispered and she felt Santana squeeze the arm wrapped around her waist as her breathing slowly evened out.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Rachel greeted as Brittany stumbled into the kitchen sleepily, Santana hanging tightly onto her side. She kissed the top of her head gently as she separated herself and walked over towards the fridge.<p>

"Morning." she mumbled sleepily. Santana just grumbled and headed over to grab a seat.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rachel asked and Santana furrowed her brow, looking up at her.

"Why are you offering me coffee?"

"I just know you had a rough night and I was trying to be nice."

"I don't need your pity." Santana spat angrily and Rachel jumped, taken aback.

"Santana." Brittany said in a gentle, but warning tone from where she was pouring juice into a glass. She glanced over to Brittany and then looked back at Rachel, guilt invading her face.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like talking about last night." she said softly. "Coffee would be nice." Rachel nodded understandingly and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. Brittany shot her a grateful smile, before making her way over to the table and sitting down next to Santana.

"So...what do you want to do about brunch?" Brittany asked carefully and Santana looked at her with sad eyes.

"I don't want to go." she said definitively.

"Are you sure? I mean, do you really want to leave things on that note?" she asked, reaching over to grab Santana's hand supportively.

"My mother is the one who chose to make things the way that they are. She can suffer with her decision." Santana said firmly and Brittany sighed but nodded. Rachel approached, placing the cup in front of Santana and sitting across from them at the other side of the table.

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the buzzing of her phone and looked down to see who could possibly be calling that early. Her eyes widened looking at the number and Santana shot her a questioning glare but she just excused herself and made her way to the bedroom. Santana frowned.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered.

"Probably just work or something." Rachel said with a shrug.

"She has to leave the room for work? Plus she left the house at like midnight for like an hour or something last night." Santana said with panic and Rachel swallowed as she tried to think of how to cover for where Brittany had really been. "She's keeping something from me."

"Santana, come on, Brittany would never hide anything bad from you. Maybe it's her mom or something." Santana looked skeptical, her current state of insecurity impacting her train of rational thought. "Don't worry about it. Besides the bar really needed her last night, Finn and I saw her when she left and she was complaining about how annoying it was." Santana nodded, feeling slightly better.

"I guess you're right. I'm just a little on edge." she said eyes flickering to the bedroom door that Brittany had disappeared behind before turning back to Rachel. "Where is Frankenteen anyhow?"

"He went to get some bagels." She said as Brittany returned to her seat.

"Who was that?" Santana asked, trying to keep the suspicious tone out of her voice but failing.

"My grandma." Brittany answered quickly. "She can never hear me."

"What's with all the sneaking around?" she asked, unable to control herself.

"I'm not sneaking around." Brittany said firmly, grasping her hand and sighing. "Stop." Santana bit her lip sheepishly as she looked down and Brittany squeezed her hand. "San, I was just thinking, what if we just went to brunch?" Santana's head whipped up to look at her.

"What?" she asked with disbelief.

"What if we just went and saw them? Tried to make peace?"

"Are you serious?" she asked, pulling her hand back. After what she said to me last night you want to go bow down to her and make her feel like she was right?"

"No, Santana of course not. Not at all." she said emphatically, scooting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her. "It's completely unacceptable for her to talk to you like that and I'd never even suggest that."

"Then what?"

"I'm just saying...maybe it's good if you get to speak your mind too? And you should at least go say goodbye to your dad. If anything gets out of hand I promise we'll leave right away." Santana considered. "Come on Santana. Leaving things this unsettled is worse. Your mom needs to hear how you feel from you. Besides, maybe she even wants to apologize." Santana snorted.

"Ha, yeah right." she smiled and stroked Brittany's cheek. "Keep dreaming baby." she frowned. "I really don't want to go back there. I just want to put them all behind me at this point. Please Britt, just leave it be. I can't let myself believe it might work again only to get shot down. It hurts too much." Brittany swallowed and nodded, kissing her softly.

"Okay." she said. "I'm going to go grab a shower and we can go grab something on my way in?"

"I like that better." Santana smiled.

"Don't forget we have a date tonight." she winked before kissing her once more and heading off to the bathroom, pulling out her phone to type out a text on her way there.

A little while later, Santana pulled on clothes as Brittany dried her hair in the bathroom. As she zipped up her hoodie she heard the distinct ring of the doorbell and scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Kinda early for visitors." she muttered.

"I got it!" Rachel yelled, hitting the buzzer and Santana just shrugged, continuing what she was doing before she heard a soft knock at her door a few moments later.

"Yeah?"

"Hey." Rachel poked her head in. "Santana, it's for you." she said carefully and Santana's eyes widened.

"Who is it?" she asked evenly.

"It's your parents."

"Tell them I don't want to see them."

"Santana." Brittany said, walking over from the bathroom.

"What?" Santana asked in frustration. "I told you I didn't want to see them!"

"They're not going to just go away Santana. They're in our living room." she sighed and rubbed her back. "I don't think she'd come here to hurt you more."

"Then you don't know my mom." Brittany frowned sadly before Santana stood with purpose.

"Fine." she said, marching past a sympathetic Rachel and standing before them in the living room. "What are you doing here."

"Santana." her father said sadly.

"Santana, I'd like to talk with you." her mother said with determination.

"I don't have anything left to say to you that you want to hear."

"Well then maybe you can listen, because I have some things to say to you. Can we go into the kitchen?" she asked and Santana looked skeptical. "I promise that I come in peace. You can ask Brittany." she said and Santana's eyes widened with surprise as she turned to Brittany questioningly. She just nodded.

"Fine." she said, turning and walking towards the table as she head Brittany offer her dad a seat on the couch. She took a seat at the table, her mother sitting across from her and they sat in silence for a moment before her mom cleared her throat to talk.

"Santana..." she sighed, "I have to apologize for my behavior last night." Santana studied her as she spoke. "It's no secret that I haven't been happy with...your situation."

"It's not a situation!" she barked but her mom held up her hand.

"Mija please, just let me talk and then you can say everything you want." she said and Santana just watched her silently. "This has been hard for me and it's true that I've spent the past year and a half dealing with that by ignoring it. I spent all of this time trying to hold back my feelings, but I'm not very good at that, so they're pretty clear anyway."

"You can say that again."

"Regardless, as much as it pains me to admit, last night after I went back to the hotel I realized that this isn't going to go away. When Brittany came to see me-"

"Brittany came to see you?" she asked, her eyes flickering to the blonde who happily chatted with her father on the couch.

"Yes." she said with confusion. "She didn't tell you?" Santana shook her head and her mother considered this before continuing. "Well, she made me realize that I've been avoiding this for far too long and that by doing so I was dangerously close to losing you." she said softly and Santana's eyes filled with tears. "But that's not something I'm prepared to do. I've spent most of the past 18 months not really speaking with you, not being close to you in the way I was before and I miss it – deeply. And I'm not too proud to admit that this is something I've blamed Brittany for."

"It's not Brittany's fault!" Santana snapped with fire in her eyes.

"Shh, Santana, calm down. I understand that a little bit more now. But you have to understand that this is something that's been very hard for me to get my head around." she sighed once more and shook her head. "I had so many plans for you and your life is diverting from those plans in ways that I could never have anticipated. And I don't know how to handle that. But it's clear to me that what we have been doing. How we've been living since you told me? That is not the answer."

"Mami, I'm not doing this to spite you or to hurt you. I'm doing this because this is who I am. I'm so happy here – in this city, in this school, in this apartment. I'm so happy with Brittany. It feels like my life is finally coming together. I've been such an angry person my whole life." she shook her head, a stray tear falling. "But for the first time I'm starting to feel like everything is falling into place."

"I know." her mother said with a sad, teary smile. "Even if it's not what I wanted, I know it's true." she said.

"So what now?"

"We can't fix everything today Santana." she said sadly and Santana's eyes dropped to her hands in disappointment. "Your father and I have a plane to catch in a couple of hours and I still need some time to process things. But we can work on it. I can work on it." She looked back up at her, afraid to be hopeful.

"How?"

"Well," she said with a heavy sigh, "I guess the first step is acknowledging that this isn't Brittany's fault."

"This isn't anyone's _fault_ because it's not a bad thing." she said firmly.

"I'm getting there Santana, please. I just need to start accepting it. So I'll go back to Lima and I'll start fresh, okay? I'll work on it and I'll start to make myself understand you." Santana nodded silently. "But for now, you have to know that I'm trying. And I'm going to try and look at Brittany the same way I did when she was coming on family vacations with us a few years ago." Santana swallowed back her tears as she broke into a smile.

"I love her so much Mami." she said softly and her mother smiled.

"I know. And she loves you, very much. If I ever had a doubt, after last night, I have none."

"See Mami, you have to understand, to learn to be happy because me being so in love? It's a good thing. And I'm lucky to have it."

"You are." she said softly. "And you're not a disappointment." she grabbed her daughter's hand on the table. "Maybe this isn't what I envisioned, but you have to measure your success against yourself. And I need to learn that."

"Girls." her father spoke gently, standing over the table. "I'm sorry to break this up, but we have to go." he said.

"We'll talk more soon?" her mother asked and Santana nodded through her tears as they both stood. Her dad engulfed her in a big hug, knowing she wasn't ready to go there yet with her mother, and she cried into his shoulder as he soothed her gently.

After a few moments he pulled back and she brushed away her tears, walking with them towards the door. They stood, saying their goodbyes and Santana felt a hand slip into hers and she smiled, squeezing tightly as they told them to have a good trip and promised to check in soon.

Santana let herself release a deep breath after they locked the door and turned back to Brittany, shaking her head in amazement.

"Britt, I...what did you do?" she asked in awe and Brittany just laughed and wrapped her arms around her waist as Santana reached hers up around her neck.

"It's not perfect, but something tells me this is a start." she smiled and pecked her girlfriend's lips. "I'm sorry I lied and I know it was risky, but I had to try."

"Don't be sorry...I mean...I can't believe you went there and talked to her. What did you say?"

"The truth." Brittany shrugged. "I had to go there. Someone had to stick up for you. Someone had to make her see your side." she said simply. "I just told her the truth." Santana smiled broadly and squeezed her tight.

"Thank you."

"I'm just glad it worked out."

"You're incredible, do you know that? And very brave." she asked, pulling back to look Brittany in the eyes and she smiled back at her shyly.

"I only did it because of you. I'd do anything to help you." she said seriously and sighed, hugging her once more and lingering for a few moments. "As much as I want to spend the whole day with you. I have to go to work so I can come home on time and take my hot girlfriend out on a date." Santana giggled.

"Okay baby, we'll talk about it all tonight." Brittany nodded and pecked her lips.

"Yes, we will."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hi everyone. A little longer than expected, so apologize for the delay but I was sick for the majority of this week and I didn't get to really start writing until Friday. So, most of what I have planned for the rest of this story takes place during the latter half of their second year of school, so this and the next few chapters are kind of a few glimpses into their lives as we get there. This chapter is about their first summer in the city and a few highlights, especially Quinn's visit.

As for last chapter, I'm really glad everyone liked Brittany coming to the rescue. I really wanted to have Britt stand up for Santana and just solidify how much she's really in it and in love with Santana. Someone did mention her being exceptionally eloquent with Santana's mother and just to comment on that – from my perspective Brittany has always been especially eloquent when it comes to emotional issues. I feel like that's where she's at her best and she's always very well spoken – like in the locker scenes or the prom scene – so that's the train of thought I was going on.

Hope you all enjoy! Apologies if there are any errors at all, I really wanted to get this up and I went over it once but I usually check it a couple times before I post. Thanks again for reviews/alerts/favorites, I'll be back with more soon.

Oh, and also I got a note on tumblr last week, but if anyone else wants to contact me that way, I'm at therewasamouseinmine [dot] tumblr [dot] com

* * *

><p><strong>June 2013<strong>

"This is absolutely unacceptable. We're full time residents of this household! We pay half the rent and have a say in who gets to stay here and who doesn't."

"You can't just mandate that our best friend can't come stay here. That's like me telling you that Lady Face Hummel can't come stay here."

"That's completely different – Quinn used to date my boyfriend!" Santana shrugged.

"So? Kurt dated Brittany." Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even try and compare the two situations. Even you know that it's ridiculous."

"Whatever." Santana said throwing her hands in the air. "This is totally unfair. You really do have a flair for the drama, don't you?" she shook her head. "All that shit that went down with you and Quinn and Frankenteen over there was in high school and was over years ago. Stop living in the past."

"Seriously Rachel, you're acting even crazier than you normally do." Brittany said from the couch, sipping soda from a straw. "It's not right for you to say who can and can't visit us." She pouted.

"My name is not Santana, that pout won't work on me." Santana muttered in Spanish and shook her head.

"You guys were getting along in senior year, it's not like you still have stupid boy drama." Brittany added.

"It's not a matter of drama or getting along. I'm quite confident upon seeing Quinn once more that we'll get along just fine, but having her stay in this house is a completely different story. These are tight quarters and she's proved to be nothing short of bi-polar. I'm not comfortable with it."

"What about you Finn?" Santana challenged. "You've been exceptionally quiet through all of this and you have no problem speaking up when you agree with Berry. What do you have to say?"

"I...well...I mean..."

"Spit it out!" He sighed in frustration.

"I have no issues with Quinn. Everything with us is in the past." he shrugged and looked to Rachel. "I'm kind of insulted that you don't even trust me enough to have her under the same roof for a couple days."

"It's not that I don't trust you Finn. I don't trust her. She's completely unstable and who knows what she'll try when given the opportunity to be in your presence again." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Gross. You know what? Enough insulting Quinn!" Santana spat. "She's a completely different person now and she's doing really well." she made a disgusted face. "Completely over that stage where she would chase around your man child over there." Finn frowned.

"That's fantastic for her and I'd love to see her but I'm not comfortable with her staying in this house." Rachel countered.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Finn asked, standing to walk over towards her. "Seriously, I mean do you think she's going to just jump me and suddenly I'll forget all about you and just sleep with Quinn? Give me a little credit." he said, turning to Santana and Brittany. "I vote she comes." he said defiantly as he walked into the other room.

"Yes!" said Brittany, pumping a fist.

"Why can't she stay in a hotel?"

"Because she didn't start a summer job yet and her mother is being bitchy enough about her coming. She's trying to reserve what cash she has on getting here and actually doing something when she does." she sighed. "This is ridiculous, I don't have to explain anything to you. It's 3 to 1, she's coming next week and she stays here."

"How long is inconvenience occurring for?"

"She gets in on Friday afternoon and leaves on Monday night." Santana answers.

"Just deal with it Rachel." Brittany said, shaking her head slightly in frustration.

* * *

><p>"So...here it is." Santana smiled, opening the door and allowing Quinn to enter with her bag ahead of her as she took in her surroundings. "That-" she pointed to the couch, "will be your quarters for the next few nights." She shrugged. "I tried to kick Berry and Hudson out of their room but it wasn't happening." Quinn chuckled and tossed her sunglasses on the table, plopping onto the couch.<p>

"It's cool. I'm just glad to be able to crash here for a few nights and get out of Lima with my mom." she rolled her eyes.

"I bet." Santana nodded, leaning against the back of the opposite couch and studying the pillows in thought. "I'm so glad I got out of Lima." she said honestly, looking back up at Quinn who just nodded.

"Yeah, I get that, especially for you. My mom may be annoying, but living with yours would be..."

"Yeah." she said with a small smirk. "Although, she's getting better." she admitted.

"Yeah, you said Brittany had a talk with her on the trip." Santana nodded.

"Yep. It was pretty amazing." she smiled.

"Brittany certainly has a way of getting Lopez women to do what she wants, huh?" Santana shrugged.

"Britts kinda gets everyone to do what she wants." she laughed, moving around to sit on the loveseat.

"But it's still going okay? With your mom?"

"Yeah, I mean...it's far from perfect. But our conversations are a little more frequent. Even a little more civil. It's baby steps I guess, but she does ask about Brittany."

"That's great." Santana nodded.

"It's a relief. Hopefully she'll keep coming along."

"I'm sure she will." Quinn assured her. "So...what's the plan?"

"Well, Brittany started work like a half hour ago. I thought maybe since this is the only night she's working while you're here we'd go see her, grab food there and a few drinks. I mean...it's certainly cheap."

"Works for me. What about your roommates?" she asked with an arched brow and Santana laughed.

"Berry is at community theater something or another and Finn gets home soon but I half remember him saying that he was going somewhere with one of the guys from the band."

"I'm bummed I don't get to see you play."

"Me too. We rock." she said factually.

"Glad to see your ego is still in tact."

"You know it." she said standing. "I'll give you the grand tour." she said nodding towards the hall. "And then we can get ready." she said as her phone buzzed.

**Brittany 3 (6:37) - ****Stop hogging the company and bring Quinn noooowwww! :-)**

Santana just shook her head and laughed.

"What?" Quinn asked and Santana flashed her the phone in response. "Awww, she feels left out. Come on, let's get moving before she gets sad."

"See what I mean? Always gets her way."

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn spent most of the previous night getting tipsy at the bar with Brittany serving them and sneaking them free shots. The bar was busy as usual, and they caught up on the basics and made general conversation as they drank before Santana leaned over the bar giving Brittany a sweet kiss and promising to see her in bed a little after 1. Finn and Rachel were already apparently asleep or at least locked in their room, so Santana made sure Quinn was set up and headed to bed herself.<p>

The next morning came and Santana yawned, turning in Brittany's arms so she could place a soft kiss to her lips.

"Mmmm...no...I don't want Ariel to fly the plane to France." Santana furrowed her brow and giggled softly as her girlfriend continued to mumble nonsense in her sleep and it made her wonder exactly what Brittany dreamt about. Shaking her head and deciding it was better left untouched she kissed her forehead and gently slipped out of her arms to go see how things were going outside.

Stepping into the living room her eyes glanced at Quinn, still very much asleep on the couch and traveled to the kitchen where Rachel and Finn sat at the table, drinking coffee quietly and reading the paper over breakfast.

"Morning." Finn said softly.

"Hey." Santana mumbled, making her way to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"What did you do last night?" he asked and Rachel looked up with interest.

"Just hung out with Brittany at work and had some dinner and drinks." she said simply, moving to get her own coffee. She sat down and tried to wake up over her coffee as she pulled some of the discarded paper over to read herself. After a little while Quinn came padding into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Hey." she said with a groggy smile.

"Hey!" Finn smiled and stood up, going over to give her a hug as Rachel's eyes widened in jealousy and Santana just shook her head. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" she said with a smile.

"You want some coffee? Water? Juice?" he asked and Rachel scowled at him.

"Coffee would be wonderful, thank you." she nodded and walked towards the table.

"No problem."

"Hey Rachel." she said, sitting down next to Santana and across from Rachel.

"Hello Quinn." she said with a tight smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Ohio state is treating me well. You?"

"That's great. I'm doing very well. Finn and I are doing wonderful." she said. Quinn shot Santana a look and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Here you go." Finn said, putting a cup down in front of Quinn and sitting down. They made light conversation over Finn's career choice and Ohio state and finally an hour later Brittany appeared, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey baby." Santana called and Brittany pouted.

"There's no seats." Santana smirked and held her arms open, pulling her chair back so Brittany could sit across her lap. She smiled and put her arms around her neck, giving her a gentle kiss before leaning her head against her shoulder. "Yeay, everyone is here. It's like almost half the glee club." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's temple.

"So we're going to the park and going shopping today right?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded. "Yep, we can grab a quick breakfast on the way."

"Do you guys want to join us?" Brittany offered.

"I...um...I..." Finn stumbled.

"We have other plans." Rachel said.

"Well we're going out later. Quinn doesn't have a fake ID so we'll probably just be back at the Station or that seedy bar Santana found around the corner that doesn't check if we get sick of it."

"Duffy's?" Finn asked and Santana nodded. "Adam is throwing a party tonight actually."

"Oh shit, that's right." Santana said. "Forgot, but oh well."

"Who is Adam?"

"Their bassist." Brittany said, still cuddled into Santana's shoulder. "He has a really sick apartment and he throws great parties."

"Yeah, just ask Rachel." Quinn quirked a brow as they all turned to a furiously blushing Rachel.

"His parties are fine."

"Oh please." Brittany giggled. "He always has jello shots and Rachel does like 70 and then tries to entertain everyone."

"Sounds fun." Quinn said. "I don't mind if you guys wanna stop by."

"We'll make an appearance."

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, you kissed Mike Chang?" Santana asked, pausing before they continued up the block.<p>

"No, I said Mike kissed me." Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes, stopping to look at them. "Look it was one time, we were both drunk and lonely and he totally regretted it."

"So you didn't?" Brittany asked.

"What?"

"You said he regretted it, does that mean that you didn't?" Brittany pressed and Santana squinted with curiosity. Quinn sighed.

"No, of course I regret it. I'm like a cheating whore okay? I've been involved in some form of cheating with most of the straight male members of the glee club and I'm not proud of it so clearly I'm not happy that I continued the streak." she waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever, it was a moment of weakness and he was really missing Tina and it just started to stop being weird. Just forget it, pretend I never said anything."

"You like Mike Chang." Santana said with a smirk and Brittany nodded.

"She totally does."

"I'm told you I'm dating Josh."

"Oh please, you hardly seem interested in that dude and the last thing you need is another football player." Santana said, ringing the buzzer and waiting for the door to open.

"I don't want to come between Tina and Mike. She's already pissed."

"I'm sure." Brittany said, raising her eyebrows.

"How did you not hear about this?" Santana asked, opening the door and letting them walk through. Brittany shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Tina in a while actually." She frowned. "She did sound kinda upset the last time I did, but mostly we just talked about them visiting later on in the summer and her school plans."

"She's not coming to Ohio State. Mike was pretty upset but she got a full scholarship to the University of Chicago and it's one of the top schools in the country so..." Quinn shrugged.

"I think you and Mike could work." Santana said, pressing the button on the elevator.

"I'm so staying out of this." Brittany said, holding up a hand.

"Don't worry Britt, I'm just focusing on Josh right now." Quinn said.

Once they left the elevator they headed into the party, leaving that conversation behind. They handed some beers to Adam who greeted them happily and proceeded to introduce Quinn to the rest of the guys from the band and their girlfriends, stopping to say hi to Finn and Rachel. Things were going smoother than expected and Santana was relieved to see that despite some early tension, after a few jello shots she seemed to fall into her normal party activities of hogging the karaoke machine and chatting around to everyone.

A couple hours into the party, Rachel was hovering around the karaoke machine and Santana frowned as she eyed Brittany and dark haired stranger who seemed quite taken with her girlfriend, who to her dismay seemed just as enthralled. She took a sip of her drink and tried to keep her attitude in check as she sauntered over and stood next to where Brittany was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Britt."

"Santana!" Brittany said, clearly a little tipsy.

"What's up?" She asked, her eyes shifting between the smiling guy on the couch and her girlfriend.

"This is Andrew and you're never going to believe where he's from!" she frowned, unimpressed.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she said, pulling her over to the side as Brittany stumbled with her frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"That guy is like all over you."

"Santana, don't be silly. He's just friendly. Everyone is super nice where he's from!"

"Why do you keep talking about where he's from?"

"He's from Oz!" Santana shook her head in confusion.

"What?"

"He said he's from Oz!" she shook her head once more trying to figure out what she was saying. "I can't understand like most of what he says and I keep trying to ask him about the flying monkeys but he just keeps saying something about Koala bears." she said, biting her lip in thought. "But I don't remember any of those in the movie." Santana's eyes widened in realization and she smiled.

"Britt, I think he means he's from Australia."

"What? No, he said..."

"No babe, Oz is what people call Australia...you know...kangaroos, Koala bears?" Brittany's mouth widened.

"Ohhhhh, no wonder he didn't seem to understand when I asked him about the munchkins. I knew it wasn't real!" Santana giggled and, grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her into a soft kiss.

"You're such a silly drunk." she said kissing her once more. "Jeff is looking for a beer pong partner." she mumbled into her lips.

"Oooh!" Brittany said hopping up. "I'm going to go play!" she said, pecking her lips as Santana smacked her playfully on the behind and smirked seeing the guy on the couch looking dejected at what he'd just witnessed.

She watched Brittany join Jeff at the beer pong table and made her way over to join Jeff and Adam's girlfriend's where they sat back in the living room. She glanced over and saw Quinn seemed to be doing fine on her own making conversation with Finn and allowed herself to settle into some easy conversation.

Rachel programmed the karaoke machine and started up on her own rendition of Joan Jett's "I Love Rock and Roll" as she gave a tipsy smile and glanced around the room. She zeroed in on Finn and Quinn talking and laughing and cringed a little on the inside, but exercised her better judgement and took a swig of her drink as she kept singing.

As she started on the next song she kept her eyes trained on her boyfriend and his ex, alcohol swirling in her head as she felt her jealousy grow. She watched as Quinn laughed casually, swatting Finn's shoulder and clenched her jaw down. Finn nodded and smiled, squeezing Quinn's shoulder gently and finally something in her snapped.

"Okay enough!" she yelled into the microphone, causing everyone to turn and snap their heads in her direction. Santana squinted in confusion and looked to Brittany who was looking back at her just as lost. She just shook her head.

"I've had to deal with you and your serial cheating ways since sophomore year! Can you just try for once in your life to keep your hands off my man? Because I assure you that he is not interested in being your next baby daddy." Quinn's eyes widened and Finn swallowed hard.

"Oh shit." Santana coughed, dropping her drink to the table as she sprang towards the mic.

"And let me tell you something else-" Rachel raged on, pointing towards the kitchen where they stood, but Santana reached the mic just in time, covering it with her hand.

"Are you insane?" she asked, glaring at Rachel as she pushed her backwards and nearly toppling them over. "Don't move!" she muttered, before turning back with a smile and speaking into the mic. "Give it up for Miss Rachel Berry everyone! And now, my lovely girl Brittany Pierce would like to dazzle you with a little Ke$ha."

Brittany looked at her in confusion but she just nodded her over with pleading eyes so she smiled and ran over, grabbing the mic as Santana hit the proper buttons to start up Tik Tok on the machine.

"Thanks." Santana mouthed, grabbing Rachel's wrist and heading towards the balcony. "So, I'll ask again – are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Did you even see them?" she said, horrified. "I mean seriously. She was all over him!" Santana sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Jesus Rachel, get over it and stop living in high school. You're making a fool out of yourself. Quinn is not even remotely interested in your oversized, but under-intelligent boyfriend. She seriously couldn't be less interested. She's got a boyfriend of her own and her mind is so far out of high school and the glee club that Finn is not even a passing thought in her mind."

"I saw them!"

"You saw them talking. Normal people talk. And if you were that bothered, you could approach her in a civil manner. You don't need to go all high drama and make a production out of it! God Berry." she shook her head. "Finn waited in line for Spice Girls tickets with me in the snow. Spice Girls tickets He clearly adores you and he's basically your lapdog yet you're still sitting here dwelling on something that happened years ago when we were in high school? Grow up!" she huffed, turning and returning inside to the party where she caught up to Brittany who was handing off the mic and they made their way towards Quinn. Rachel stood, looking out over the city as she contemplated what just happened, Santana's words having a sobering effect.

After a little while she decided to head back inside and looked around, finding Finn laughing with Jeff in the hallway.

"Hey." she said softly. "Can we talk?" Jeff just nodded and left them alone, Finn looking over to her with disappointment.

"What the hell was that Rach?"

"Sorry." she said sadly, looking down at her feet. "I just...I don't know what came over me. This whole thing with Quinn, I just let it get out of hand."

"You can say that again." he said and sighed. "Rachel, how could you even think something like that was going on with Quinn and I? I mean we put that stuff in the past over two years ago."

"I know, I know...I just...she'll always be a sore spot for me. We went through so much and I know...I mean, it's obvious there's nothing going on now. I just have a hard time trusting her."

"Rach, I'm pretty sure Quinn has absolutely no intention of trying to get me back...but even if she did," he shrugged, "all that's important is that I love you." He took her hand and pulled her close. "Just have a little faith in me...and in us, okay?" She looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes and nodded gently.

"Okay." she said, raising her arms to reach up to his shoulders. "I'm sorry." she said.

"It's alright. Just..." he scrunched his face in thought playfully, "maybe next time you have a meltdown about something you can wait till you're not holding a mic?" he smiled. She laughed.

"Promise."

"Good." he said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said, kissing him once more.

"I think you may need to apologize to our house guest though." She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah...I know."

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Rachel said, walking into the kitchen where the three other girls were laughting over breakfast. Santana scowled at her and picked up her plate.<p>

"Morning." Brittany said.

"How are you all feeling?"

"Hung over." Quinn responded with a sigh.

"Me too." she agreed.

"Where's the giant?" Santana asked.

"He went over to help one of his friends from the academy move."

"Well that's a sucky hang over activity." Brittany commented before standing up and sighing. "I gotta head into work." Quinn pouted.

"Sorry Britt." Brittany just shrugged and smiled as she walked towards Santana.

"Nah, it's no biggie. I'm used to it. I'll be fine. We're meeting out for sushi later, right?" Quinn nodded happily.

"Yeah, Q and I are just going sit on the couch and recover today." Santana said wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and giving her a tender kiss. "Have a good day. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Brittany giggled and met their lips once more before heading towards the door. "Bye Rach!" she called over her shoulder.

"Bye." Rachel said with smiled, which tightened as she felt the uncomfortable tension that remained. "Quinn, I was hoping I might be able to talk for a moment?"

"If you're going to harass my company any further, I suggest you turn around." Santana said, placing food and water down for the cats who circled her feet in anticipation.

"It's okay Santana." Quinn laughed.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you on the couch for a Kardashian marathon in 20." she said, heading down the hall towards her room, Sebastian quickly abandoning his food to prance after her. Quinn shook her head.

"She's so...domesticated...and with the animals and everything." She stifled a laugh and turned back to Rachel who sat across from her.

"It's almost alarming at times." Rachel agreed. "Sebastian follows her everywhere."

"Her own little feline minion." Quinn chuckled and Rachel laughed before they sat in silence for a moment.

"Quinn I..." she started to speak, " I just wanted to apologize for the way I've acted since you've arrived, most especially last night. It was uncalled for and completely inappropriate. You've been nothing but the perfect house guest." Quinn just smiled.

"It's okay Rachel. I mean..." she laughed, " I admit I thought we'd kind of moved past that in senior year. We were kind of friends." she shrugged. "But I understand that old habits die hard and we have a long history. However, I can assure you I have no interest in rekindling any kind of relationship with Finn beyond friendship." Rachel nodded.

"I can see that now...I just...I guess I've been thinking about the past and having him here and all to myself, it's been kind of freeing. Seeing you just brought up all my old defenses."

"I get it." she smiled. "So...we're good now? For real this time?" Rachel nodded.

"We're good."

"Awesome." she said with relief. "I know I stirred up a lot of crap over the past few years...just trying to settle everything down and move on."

"Well for what it's worth, you seem to be doing a great job. And, please, any time you'd like to visit, I swear, it's not an issue."

"Thanks." she said and released a breath before standing up. "I'm going to go head over to my quarters." she smirked, nodding towards the couch. "If you want to watch trashy reality TV with us, you're welcome I'm sure."

"As appealing as it sounds, I actually have a full day today. I have a community theater meeting soon and Finn and I have plans this evening. But thank you." she smiled, standing up. "No worries though, Brittany and Santana ensure that I have more than my fair share of reality TV."

"Oh, I bet they do." Quinn laughed. "Have fun."

"You too." she nodded and headed off to move on with the rest of her day with a sense of relief.

The rest of Quinn's trip went by without incident and consisted mostly of the girls hanging out and walking around Manhattan. It seemed like before they knew it they were packing back into the car and driving her out to the airport, promising to see each other the next time the girls chanced a visit back to Lima.

* * *

><p>As June came to a close, all of the girls in the house found themselves easily adjusting to a very light summer schedule. Santana picked up a few bar waitressing shifts where Brittany worked as some people had gone back home for the summer and actually found a sense of accomplishment at making a few dollars of her own to spend, though she was still grateful to so far avoid working during the school year.<p>

Rachel's dad's came to visit for a few days in early July and she thoroughly enjoyed seeing several Broadway shows and shopping with them through the city. Finn still had the tiring academy each day but managed to meet them each night and attend every show and dinner without complaint, which Rachel was grateful for.

Everyone enjoyed everything the city had to offer in the summer from street festivals to free outdoor concerts to the Monday night movies each week in Bryant Park. Weekly movies in the park had become a thing for Brittany and Santana because they both just loved laying out on the grass under the stars and watching old films. Sometimes it was them and sometimes they met some of Brittany's friend but either way they never missed a week. Even Finn and Rachel tagged along once or twice when he wasn't too tired from his days at the academy. Overall with the warm weather and the relief of stress from school, the summer made them love living in the city even more than they had before.

* * *

><p>In late July Brittany's parents and sister finally showed up for a long overdue visit. In contrast from Santana's parents' visit earlier that year, the 5 days spent with the Pierce family was relatively stress free, although quite exhausting. Much like their daughter, the Pierces were interested in seeing everything imaginable in the city.<p>

Between trips through Central Park, a ride to Liberty Island, the Museum of Natural History, Times Square visits and more, once they left Brittany and Santana wanted nothing more than to rest. Even with the fast pace of the trip she had to admit it was nice having stress free dinners bought for them each night and even nicer to be in the presence of parents that were as accepting as Brittany's. Sure her own parents were making great strides and the tension was easing, but with the Pierce family, they were free to just be...them and it was liberating.

"You girls have really done well for yourselves here, Santana." Mr. Pierce commented as Brittany and Kelly had taken off to play with the video games in Dave and Busters on the last night of their trip. "We're really proud of you guys."

"Thanks Mr. Pierce." she smiled. "That really means a lot."

"We miss you guys so much, but we're really glad to see how happy you are here." Mrs. Pierce agreed.

"We love it here." Santana admitted, holding back the strong emotions she felt at the way Brittany's parents were always so inclusive of her when they spoke. "It was really great seeing you guys for the past few days. I know Brittany has really enjoyed it."

"So have we. I haven't been to the city in years." Mr. Pierce said with a chuckle. "It's been fun running back through it all and seeing what's changed and what's the same. I know Kelly has loved every minute of it as well." he said and Santana laughed.

"She's going to be exhausted when she gets back to Lima." Santana said.

"Santana!" Brittany came running over and threw her arms around her neck. "Come play skee ball with us!"

"It's okay babe, you hang out with your sister."

"Please." Brittany pouted and Santana sighed.

"Okay, okay. Give me like, 5 minutes."

"Yes!" Kelly cheered and Brittany pecked her cheek before taking off with her sister once more. She turned back to Brittany's parents who just laughed.

"You spoil my daughter rotten." Mrs. Pierce said seriously and Santana shrugged.

"I can't help it."

"You know, I know we've talked about this a little in the past," Mrs. Pierce said, putting a gentle hand over Santana's, "but we're really so happy you two are together." Santana beamed.

"Well, me too." she agreed.

"Really Santana, you two have been attached at the hip for long as we can remember. And we know how much you love our little girl." Mr. Pierce agreed.

"And we've adored you since the moment we've met you. You know you're like another daughter to us. You can always come to us for anything you need. Don't be shy, okay?" Santana nodded, swallowing back a tear.

"Thanks." She said meaningfully. "That means more to me than you can imagine. I'm really glad you guys are so okay, with..." she waved her hands around, "all of this."

"You love who you love sweetie. And that's how it should be. And Brittany is _crazy_ about you." Mrs. Pierce said emphatically and Santana laughed.

"Yeah well, I hope so, because I'm crazy about her too." Feeling too overwhelmed by the conversation Santana laughed nervously and nodded backwards. "I better head over and play some skee ball before your daughters come back and abduct me."

"Go on." Mr. Pierce said. "We'll see you over there in a bit." Santana smiled and headed over to where Brittany stood, watching as her sister navigated a racing game.

"Hey!" Brittany said, wrapping an arm around Santana's waist. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect." she smiled and pecked her lips. "You know your parents." Brittany just grinned widely.

"Good." she said, tugging her towards the other end as Kelly finished up. "Time to for Kelly to kick our butts."

* * *

><p>In the second week of August Mike and Tina appeared for a long weekend and the couples were saddened to find that the once happy couple seemed to be showing it's cracks. After a short while it seemed clear that Tina wasn't over Mike's little slip up with Quinn and Mike wasn't over the fact that they would be in separate states in a few weeks. The worst part was that it seemed like instead of talking about those bigger issues, they continued to fight over the trivial things.<p>

Regardless of the tension that existed between the couple, everyone still managed to have a good time while they were in town. They did some sightseeing during the days and Brittany finally got in her long awaited trip to the Bronx Zoo, which to no one's surprise, she loved. They even happened to show up on a week the band was performing and luckily at the Village Station, so Brittany was able to get them into see the show.

Still as fun as it was having their old friends in town for a while, everyone had to admit they were a bit relieved when they left and the tension between them followed.

"It's so sad. They used to be the happiest, cutest couple." Rachel lamented, her head on Finn's chest as they all watched TV in the living room.

"Yeah but it was high school. Not everyone that is together in high school stays together." he said. "It's even harder when one person stays in high school and the other goes away to college. Look at Kurt and Blaine."

"It just makes me feel like we're lucky. All four of us." she said, tossing a look towards Brittany and Santana who lay on the other couch, Santana's head on Brittany's lap and Sebastian in a ball on her stomach.

"Yeah." Brittany agreed. "But maybe they're just not meant to be. Or at least not meant to be right now. I just hope they figure it out soon."

"Yeah, they're just making each other miserable." Santana sighed.

"It's all different when you get out into the real world." Finn said with a sigh, before tapping Rachel's shoulder. "I gotta head to bed, you coming?" She nodded and stood up. "Night guys."

"Goodnight." They called as Rachel trailed Finn to their room and shut the door.

"San?"

"Yeah, Britt?" she asked, looking up at her girlfriend who had a serious expression painted across her face.

"I don't ever want us to be like that okay?"

"Be like what?" Santana asked, scrunching her nose in confusion.

"Like Mike and Tina. If we have problems, we have to talk about them and not avoid them. And if I'm ever making you miserable, just tell me." Santana just laughed lightly and leaned up to meet their lips.

"You could never, in a million years make me miserable Brittany." she said, kissing her again. "And we're already good at talking."

"But still."

"I promise." Santana said seriously and smiled, laying back down. "But seriously, you and me?" She shook her head simply. "It's a whole different thing than Mike and Tina." Brittany smiled and nodded.

"I know. Just making sure." Santana squeezed her thigh. "You and I are forever."

"You know it." Santana smiled and reached back up to steal another kiss.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer passed by more quickly than anyone would have liked and before they knew it they were facing the start of their second school year.<p>

"I hate amusement parks. Rides really aren't my things." Rachel commented. It was the week before Labor Day and classes were picking up during the coming week, so they had decided to pack into Santana's car and head out to Six Flags to enjoy their last true free weekend of the summer.

"Aww, but you love group dates hobbit." Santana smiled into the rearview mirror as Brittany squeezed the hand that sat on the shifter between them.

"I hate roller coasters."

"Don't worry, you probably won't be able to get on any of them anyway because I doubt you're tall enough." Brittany laughed into her hand and Rachel scowled.

"I just don't understand the need to drive almost two hours out of the city and spend all of this money to wait on lines and get tossed around on rides all day long."

"Come on Rach, it'll be fun." Finn encouraged. "Besides, summer's almost over and it's an excuse for us all to get out and do something together."

"Whatever." She pouted as they pulled up to the gates.

"Santana, don't forget safari first."

"Don't worry baby." Santana smiled. "I know."

A little over an hour later they walked through the doors of Six Flags, with mixed moods.

"That was like the coolest thing we've ever done in our entire life!" Brittany smiled broadly.

"Damn giant birds." Santana muttered.

"Aww, baby but they were so cute." Brittany said, holding onto Santana's arms with

"They tried to like...peck my windows." Santana frowned.

"The ostriches were kind of feisty today, but you gotta admit they were pretty giant and awesome." Santana just sighed, grumbling as they continued through the park. "And I know you love when they giraffe stuck his head in the sunroof." she sang playfully and Santana shook her head, barely able to contain a chuckle.

"If I wasn't so worried about extensive damage to my car...I guess it would have been pretty cool."

"It was totally cool. Like the animals were right up in our faces." she bounced. "I loved it!" Santana just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it. Berry seemed to enjoy it as well."

"While it was wonderful experience to see such magnificent animals up close, I still feel bad for those sad little baboons behind the fence. They looked so sad."

"Because they used to rip the shit out of people's cars." Santana frowned. "And that's true stuff, I did extensive research on this place before I drove my car into it."

"Even still."

"I still thought it was awesome." Brittany said without care. "Let's go on rides!"

"Ugh." Rachel groaned. "Can we please try one of the easier ones first." she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Santana, you looked at this place, what's the best one to try first?" he asked. Santana looked at the map and bit her lip as she mulled the options.

"Don't even try to say the enormous thing over there." Rachel said pointing over her shoulder. "I already saw that thing about it being the tallest one in the world." She pouted.

"Relax Froto, I'm not going to tell you to go on that first, you think I'm an idiot?" Brittany leaned her chin on her shoulder surveying the map.

"How about this one?" she said. "Nitro sounds like a cool name."

"Oh yeah..." Santana smiled. "That one is _perfect._"

"Are you...are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Totally." Santana said, nodding in affirmation. "Let's do it."

A half hour later as they stepped off the ride, Rachel turned to Santana with anger.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that was the easiest ride you could have put me on?"

"Whoa Rachel, please." Brittany said grabbing her ears. "I don't even thing I can hear out of my right ear because of how much you screamed for the past few minutes." She winced.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I gave you like the hardest one first. I mean I knew you wouldn't go on the big one so..."

"I specifically asked to start on something easy. Had I known the intensity of that ride, I would have never gone on it." Santana shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, look on the bright side, everything else will be easier now."

"That was completely unsafe! My shoulders weren't even strapped in. At the height and speed that thing went it should be illegal!" Santana groaned.

"Please Berry if you want to live to see the fireworks, let it go."

"I am _never_ sitting next to her on a ride again." Brittany huffed and Santana, squeezed her hand before letting it go and walking towards the gift shop.

"You guys head towards that Batman ride and I'll be there in like two minutes."

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"I just want to check something out, be right there."

As the day wore on they made their way through all of the rides that they had wanted to get on. In the end Rachel was actually grateful to have gotten the hardest over with first. Thought she screamed as loud as she could during every roller coaster and the log flume, they were all relieved to see her panic quickly simmer down as she was able to enjoy the rest of the afternoon and evening.

As the night went on they spent their time walking the grounds eating carnival food and winning prizes at the games. Santana still wasn't sure where they were going to put the 5 stuffed animals Brittany was carrying around, but she was so thrilled with them that she didn't even dream of complaining. They rode the ferris wheel together and headed off to find a bench for the fireworks show before the partk closed for the night.

Both couples cuddled together on separate ends of the bench as they sat patiently waiting for the display to begin, just happy to rest their tired feet. Rachel and Finn popped up for a moment to go to the bathrooms, saying they'd be right back.

"Today was amazing." Brittany said, as she nuzzled into her girlfriends neck and smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun." Santana responded, squeezing the arm around her shoulder and placing a gently kiss to her head.

"I'm really glad you came up with this idea. And it was really cool you decided to invite Rachel and Finn along. I mean I know you don't always love them but I know you've learned to like them...at least a little."

"They're not the worst people to hang out with." Santana admitted. "Sometimes." Brittany chuckled.

"I'm just glad Rachel adjusted to this. That was actually really smart, making her go on the scary one first." she murmured.

"Mmm...yeah well, I admit it worked out well but I was really just being a bitch." she said and Brittany let out a hearty laugh.

"Santana!" she chastised, although she was still laughing. "That's mean."

"It was too easy." she said with a giggle. "Plus, I bought the picture from that ride and I'm totally going to hack her facebook and change it to her profile picture tomorrow." Brittany continued to giggle. " Plus, there was a total bonus of Finn making the most terrified face."

"Are you kidding? Let me see!" she said popping up, but Santana pulled her back.

"Not now, when we get home. I don't want them to see in case they come back." Brittany huffed.

"You're just making excuses because you want to cuddle."

"That too." Santana said softly and Brittany grinned up at her. She leaned down to give her girlfriend a soft peck before letting out a contented sigh and falling back against the bench.

"Can you believe it's been a whole year we've been living here?" Brittany asked, toying with Santana's hand as she entwined their fingers.

"Best year ever." Santana said definitively as she squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, it was...well so far. I bet you the next one is even better."

"Me too."

Finn and Rachel came back, sitting down on the other side of the bench and snuggling back up to wait.

"Hey, this was a really good idea Santana." Finn said with a smile. "We had fun."

"Yes, although I was hesitant at first and put up quite a fuss, I have to admit that I had a really good time today with you guys. I know we don't really do date nights and things anymore, but this reminded me of when we did."

"I liked date nights." Brittany pouted.

"We all just got so busy." Santana shrugged. "But we hang out together a lot with the band and just regular day to day things in the house."

"I know, but it's fun to get out and do things sometimes."

"We should try and do them every once and a while." Santana looked at her skeptically. "No more schedules. I promise." she said seriously and Santana smiled.

"Okay, every once in a while." she laughed a little to herself.

They sat in silence as there was some music that made it clear the display was going to start. A few moments later the sky began to illuminate and they watched with big smiles as they fireworks flashed above their head. Santana smiled chanced a glance at Brittany and saw her face lit up with pure joy as she watched the display above her and somehow she couldn't decide which she'd rather watch.

Feeling the stare Brittany turned and giggled when she met Santana's eyes.

"San, you're missing the whole show!" she said with a chucked and Santana just shook her head.

"I've got the best show in the world right next to me." she said and Brittany blushed, leaning over to kiss her softly and lovingly. They parted a few moments later with a smile and Santana pecked her lips once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany said with a smile, returning the peck. "_So_ much." Santana smiled broadly and Brittany nudged her. "Now watch the fireworks before they're over. I'm going to be here forever." she said, turning back to watch the sky.

Santana swallowed the lump she felt at that statement and turned her attention to the sky, before taking a quick glance across the bench. All in all, there were worse ways to spend a summer day.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hello everybody! This chapter, much like the last one, is kind of a series of glimpses into their lives over a few months. It's kind of a bit of filler but there's a few things I needed get in here to get from A to B. This is the last chapter that's going to be like this before we make one more time jump to the spring and everything kind of picks back up again.

To give you kind of an idea of what's going on, the next chapter will pick back up around April and is more on the light side but starts to kick off the next series of big events/plotlines. It's pretty much the last big time jump until we get to the epilogue, so what's coming next is kind of the homestretch...but I do have a sequel planned and even partially written.

Anyways, hope you all enjoy, despite the fact that there's not a ton of plot movement going on. I do have the next chapter half written already so I'll be putting it up later this week. Really excited to get to the next part actually, so hopefully I'll be updating more frequently. Enjoy and as always thanks for all your comments/favorites/alerts, I really appreciate it! Sorry for any errors in this one, I could only read over it once and if the Spanish line is off, blame Google Translate :-p

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" Brittany yelled as they hurried up to Finn and tackled him in a hug.<p>

"Yes, congratulations!" Rachel said, giving him a hug and a sweet kiss, before pulling back and playing with his collar. "You look so handsome in this uniform Firefighter Hudson." she winked.

"Congrats Hudson." Santana said. "Now you can finally head out into long days of sitting around a fire house cooking and playing video games."

"Thanks Santana." he said, with a lopsided smile. "I'm just glad those 6 months of hell are finally over."

"Yes," Rachel sighed, "but now I have to be worried about you actually getting killed every day."

"Rach..."

"Right, right, sorry, no talk about the negative today." she said through a tight smile, biting back her fear. "Regardless, I'm really proud of you. I know the academy was extremely challenging and you did a phenomenal job."

"Thanks babe." he smirked, kissing her quickly.

"Barf." Santana said with a sigh. "Come on." she tugged on Brittany's arm before looking back to Rachel and Finn. "Britts and I are going to go get some free coffee." she said and they nodded.

"So, are you excited?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" he smirked. "I mean, going all the way uptown into Harlem is kind of a pain in the ass, but hopefully I can transfer eventually. I mean, I'm sure I can." she nodded.

"It's still going to be a hike for you getting all the way up and down there." she frowned.

"Well, I told you I've been saving up to lease a car so that will take a little time off the commute hopefully.

"I guess." she said, unenthusiastically. "You'll be working nights too I'm sure." he sighed.

"Rachel, we talked about this. It may be nights, but thats not so bad. I mean, we'll still make time. If I get 12-8 shifts I'll sleep while you're at school and we can be together till I go to work. I think the band is going to suffer the most for the first while unfortunately. We have to be picky with gigs."

"Maybe they can get someone to fill in sometimes." she said, with a shrug. "I'm sure it will work out."

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. It's the price I have to pay for a while, but I want this so bad." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally getting it." she said honestly and he leaned down to kiss her softly. She pulled back and smiled, eyes trailing over him once more. As she spotted her Christmas gift her face lit up. "You're wearing the star!" she said.

"Of course." he grinned. "Are you kidding? That's going to be like my good luck charm Rach. I told you how much that meant to me when you gave it to me." he said seriously. "I'm always going to find somewhere to have it." She smiled proudly.

"I'm glad." she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm kind of glad you're finally starting work too in some way. It's like you're really starting to move on, you know? Build our life. Maybe this isn't the path I envisioned us taking, but this is a huge step of it." He nodded.

"It is. And I'm glad you're going to be with me for every part of it."

"Every step of the way." she said, leaning up to capture his lips once more.

"Okay, okay." Santana complained when they returned a couple minutes later. "Seriously, we gave you you're moment, can you guys give it up now?" They pulled back, smirking at each other and laughed.

"Like you're one to talk Santana. You can barely keep your hands off Brittany."

"Yes, but that's totally different. We've covered this before, many times in fact. I know it takes a lot to get through that thick skull of yours, but by now you should know – Britt and I are hot." she said simply. "Now I was promised free food if I came to this lame ass event, can we get going? I wants to get my eating on." she said firmly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said, putting her arm through Finn's. "Let's go. We're still meeting up with these guys later to celebrate?" she asked motioning towards his friends and he nodded.

"Yep."

"Okay, well let's go eat." she said.

"Yes, let's." Santana said with fake cheer as she smirked and took off ahead of them, heading towards the car with Brittany in tow. Finn just chuckled and shook his head.

"So glad she could make it."

* * *

><p>As a graduation gift, Jeff gave Finn two seats to a Mets game, right behind home plate. Being that he was dying to go to more New York sporting events, he could not have been more thrilled, although he was disappointed to find Rachel had to attend a rehearsal for her latest play and Jeff was equally unavailable to come along. Brittany, on the other hand, jumped at the opportunity to try out another New York activity as she had been determined to check out everything she could.<p>

Although Santana was quite skeptical about them taking off by themselves to the until now unexplored borough of Queens, as usual she was unable to resist Brittany's pleas. Eventually, she reluctantly decided to lend them her car due fear they'd end up god knows where on the subway. With the condition that Brittany had to drive, they took off for Queens and although sitting through much traffic and getting slightly lost once, they finally managed to find the stadium and quite enjoyed the game. Brittany didn't get it completely but the excitement and crowd itself was more than enough to make up for it.

Unfortunately for them, leaving the stadium and getting back to their house didn't prove to be quite as easy. As they headed out and attempted to find their way back, between roads that were closed and detours, over and hour after the game ended and they still hadn't been able to escape the neighborhood where the stadium was.

"Brittany, we've been driving around this stadium for like an hour. We need to do something."

"How can every road be closed for construction at once?" she asked with frustration.

"It's like this all over New York." he shook his head hopelessly. "But I'm pretty sure I've seen that dude selling t-shirts like ten times in the past half hour." he frowned.

"Ugh, all this trouble to go to a baseball game." she shook her head. "The game was so much fun and I want to go to more but I feel like we're never going to be able to get home and if we do, we'll definitely never be able to get back." she said with defeat.

"Maybe we should ask somebody for directions again?" he turned in his seat to look out the window. "I think there was a gas station back there." She chewed her lip in consideration.

"Last time we stopped that guy wanted like 30 bucks to tell us where the highway was."

"Well we have to get gas anyway." he said nodding towards the gauge that was now nearing empty. She sighed in defeat once more.

"Okay." she said. "Let me ask this time. Guys like girls more. I'll just like smile at him." Finn frowned.

"Be careful."

"Duh, you're like right here Finn." she said.

She walked out and into the small store in the quiet gas station and smiled at the old man behind the counter.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I need to put 25 dollars of gas in my car." she said, pushing over the bills across the counter. He nodded, punching in numbers into the register. "I was also hoping you might be able to tell me where the highway was. We're trying to get back to Manhattan." The man nodded and rattled off a series of directions through a heavy Spanish accent and Brittany frowned.

"Um, I don't speak Spanish." he laughed and tried to explain again before she held up her hand. "One second." she ran off to the car. "Finn, he's telling me in Spanish, I can't understand anything. Can you try?" Finn looked confused.

"Britt, I don't speak Spanish either..." he frowned but then smiled as he had a thought. "Call Santana!"

"Oh! Totally!" She walked back towards the store, as Finn got out to pump the gas. She pulled out her phone and dialed her girlfriend.

"Brittany, where are you? I've been calling you for like an hour!"

"Sorry, we're just kind of...lost. I've been driving and I didn't want to be on the phone."

"Then, you should have let the giant in the passenger seat take the phone!" she scolded.

"Santana please, I'm sorry and you can yell at me when I get home but right now I'm stuck in Queens – at least I think we're still in Queens – and there's a man willing to help us who doesn't speak English, only Spanish. At least I think, it kind of sounds like when your family talks. So I need your help!" Santana sighed.

"Fine, give me him the phone...but don't let him like walk away, that's a brand new iphone." she scowled.

"Um, hi again, my girlfriend, she speaks Spanish, so I thought maybe you could tell her?" she asked, handing over the phone. He looked at her in confusion but spoke into the phone. After a few minutes of talking to Santana he handed the phone back.

"Thanks!" she said, turning and walking back towards the car. "San?"

"Brittany, he wasn't speaking Span-" she shook her head in frustration. "Ugh, forget it. Just...first of all. My car has GPS!"

"That little British lady in the speakers doesn't know _anything _Santana. Every single time she tells us to go on a road it's closed for construction or we get to signs that say something about a detour. And she seems to have no idea what a detour is! Do you think we _want_ to be driving around this place at 11 o'clock at night?" Santana huffed.

"Listen, just get back in the car and connect your phone to the sound so you can talk when you drive."

"Santana, it's way too distracting for me to talk to you on the radio when I drive, I've told you this."

"_Fine._ Give the mentally deficient manchild you're with the phone and I'll give him the directions so we get you back into the city. Okay?"

"Fine." Brittany grumbled. "This was a dumb idea."

"You're not kidding." Santana grumbled back.

Brittany got back into the car and handed the phone over to a hopeful Finn, giving an explanation and they slowly but surely managed to navigate their way back towards the city with Santana's help. After they searched for a spot for over a half hour Brittany caved and decided shelling out the money for a lot until the morning was well worth it. They tiredly climbed the stairs to their apartment and found Rachel and Santana waiting impatiently in the living room.

"You two are banned from having any more adventures that involve you going anywhere that you aren't completely sure of the directions to." Santana said.

"Calm down Santana, we're fine." Brittany said dismissively.

"I was worried sick about you. You're in god knows what neighborhood, driving around in my car, which is pretty nice, at far too late at night." she said, following her into the bedroom as Finn dropped down next to Rachel on the couch. Brittany just smirked.

"It's cute when you're this protective." she said. "But stop being silly, Finn's fine, I'm fine, and your precious car is fine." she said, leaning in to place a peck on her lips. "It was pretty annoying at the time, but ultimately it was like one big adventure. Besides, I'm totally going to take you there one day, I wanna get on that kiss cam!" she said happily before making her way towards the bathroom. Santana just shook her head and fell back onto the bed in defeat.

"Of course you do."

* * *

><p>Over the next month or so they fell into their normal routines of school and now work for Finn and life was fairly uneventful. It was Santana's most intensive semester so far because she had been unable to work her schedule to her favor and got some particularly tough classes. Although it was stressful at the time, she figured in the end at least she'd be able to put it behind her.<p>

Still with late nights and long classes, she wasn't too surprised to find herself waking up in early November with a very scratchy throat and congestion in her chest. She had been trying to ignore it for days, but it only seemed to be getting worse. Regardless, she was too busy to skip out of school and knew she just had to try and keep how sick she actually felt hidden from Brittany. That is until she couldn't anymore.

"Santana, you look awful." Brittany said, leaning over her, cheek resting on her hand as she examined her with her eyes.

"Wow, thanks Britt, that's just how I like to wake up in the morning." she said scratchily with a scowl, grabbing at her throat on impulse when she realized how much it hurt.

"Santana," she warned, " you know I didn't mean it like that. Do you feel okay? You've been sounding like you're getting sick for a couple days now and today you look worse." she said as she brushed her lips to her forehead. "You're really warm." she frowned.

"Santana Lopez doesn't do sick." she said with a frown. "I'll be fine." she managed before a series of sneezes escaped her and she groaned before leaning forward to get up. Brittany just gently pushed her back down.

"No way, you need to stay home today." she shook her head.

"But Britt, I have a prep for one of my tests I need to go in."

"No way." she shook her head. "The only place you're leaving this apartment to go to is the doctor." Santana's brows scrunched together in anger and she began to mumble. "There's a walk in clinic up the block and..."

"Clinic?" she shook her head emphatically. "Oh no!"

"Santana, you don't have a regular doctor, and you can go in there on short notice."

"No way! Usted debe estar fuera de tu mente! No voy a ninguna clínica!" _(You must be out of your mind! I'm not going to any clinic!)_

"Stop with the Spanish!" Brittany scolded, losing her patience. "You know I can't understand you when you start ranting in Spanish!"

"Yeah well, we've been together long enough, maybe you should learn." Santana grumbled.

"Just because you're not feeling well doesn't mean you can take it out on me! We're going to that clinic, whether you like it or not. I went there with Rachel when she was sick. It's a regular doctor, they take insurance. The only difference is that you don't need an appointment. Do you really think Rachel would go to a bad doctor when her throat was involved?" Santana considered this but still looked skeptical. "Fine, I'll call your father."

"No!" Santana said. "You will absolutely _not_ call my father."

"Why not?" she shrugged defiantly. "He's a doctor, he can probably look in some super secret doctor book and tell you that it's perfectly fine to go to this doctor." she said, scrolling through her phone until she found Dr. Lopez' number. Santana sighed in frustration falling back into the bed as Brittany started yapping away to her dad.

"Great." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Two hours and a long wait later, a grumpy Santana and Brittany returned home from the doctor.<p>

"Come on, I'll set you up on the couch and I'm going to go get you your medicine and some stuff from the store." Santana rolled her eyes and coughed. "So overdramatic. Brittany, okay I'm sick I get it. But seriously. I'm not dying and you can't be missing school. Go to school and I'll just go grab my prescriptions myself, okay?"

"Stop being so stubborn and making this harder than it has to be. You nearly passed out in the doctor's office. You're running a really high fever and you have bronchitis..." she frowned, "I don't really know what that it is but I know it's not good. Now get yourself comfortable in the bed and pick out some movies to watch and just let me take care of you!" Santana sighed and stripped off her coat, changing into some more comfortable clothes and doing as Brittany said as her girlfriend took off towards the kitchen.

"Britt," she said when Brittany appeared back in the doorway with a couple bottles of water and a box of tissues.

"Santana, if you're going to complain anymore and fight me I don't want to hear it." Santana smirked a little as she watched Brittany move around with purpose. She stopped and looked at her after feeling Santana's eyes glued to her. "Why are you smirking?" she frowned, unamused. Santana coughed and groaned at the subsequent pain in her throat and chest but laughed.

"You know how sexy I find it when you're all commanding." Brittany just rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that was creeping up as she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some stray hair behind Santana's ear. She pouted sadly as she watched Santana fight her heavy eyes.

"You're so warm." she said concerned. "I hate to leave you."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Santana sighed contentedly as Brittany continued to stroke her hair. "I'll be a better patient but I want you to make a promise."

"Okay..." Brittany said slowly and skeptically.

"You can go get me my medicine and some stuff but you have to promise when you come back you go to the rest of your classes. Take the car, you'll get there quicker." she said saw the uncertainty in Brittany's face.

"Santana..."

"Seriously, you can't be missing school and with all the contact we have with each other...you could get sick too, so you need to save up your days." Brittany bit her lip in thought.

"I'll think about it. But right now, I'm going to give you some advil to try and lower your fever and then I'm going to run out really quickly."

"I promise I'll just lay in bed." Santana shrugged. "Honestly, I don't have the energy to do anything else anyway. I'll text someone in my classes and ask them to just let my professors know I'll catch up online over the weekend." Brittany sighed.

"Okay..." she said, still hesitant. "But if anything goes even a little wrong..."

"I'll call you." she reassured with a sleepy smile and Brittany kissed her forehead before getting up and grabbing her some Advil before she took off.

Brittany returned about 45 minutes later to a sleeping Santana and quietly set up all of the vitamins, cold remedies and the anti-biotics she'd gotten for Santana. Santana stirred and her eyes fluttered open as she saw Brittany changing and getting her dance bag together.

"You're going?" she asked and Brittany's head snapped around as she hopped over to Santana's side.

"Yes, are you okay? Do you need me to stay?" Santana shook her head miserably. "No. I'll be fine. I feel awful and I just want to sleep." she whined.

"Okay, well, I was worried about leaving you so I asked Rachel to watch out for you after her classes are done."

"What?" Santana's watery eyes shot open.

"Calm down San," she said, gently putting her hand on her shoulder to soothe her. "I just want to make sure you're okay and I have work tonight." she frowned. "But I'm going to try and trade tomorrow for Sunday night or Monday because I'm not leaving you alone again."

"Britt, I told you-"

"I'm doing what you asked today Santana. And I'll go to school, but don't push it." Santana just huffed.

"I can handle this myself I don't need that troll coming around here and driving me crazy."

"Santana, come on, she's just going to help. Plus she's totally afraid of getting sick so I don't think you have to worry." her face remained unchanged. "You get to boss her around." Brittany said, approaching with a different angle and Santana's face broke into a slow grin.

"Deal." she scratched our and Brittany's eyes flashed to the clock.

"Crap, I have to run."

"Go!" Santana urged. "My keys are on the mail stand." she said and Brittany nodded leaning down to kiss her goodbye but she shook her head. "No you'll get sick." Brittany rolled her eyes and pecked her anyway.

"Please, like I wouldn't already get sick after last night. I know you've been hiding this for days." she said and Santana just looked guilty. "I'll see you later when I come cuddle with you after work, but I'm going to call you in a bit ok?" Santana nodded. "You need anything at all, call me."

* * *

><p>"UGHGH!" Rachel screamed as she got up after seeing Santana's latest text, placing the surgical mask back over her face. "Santana, this is bordering on abusive!" She walked over to Santana and Brittany's room with her hand on her hip. "What do you need now?" she asked and Santana put on her best fake pout.<p>

"I'm just so thirsty." she said, holding up an empty water bottle. Rachel scowled and looked on in confusion.

"Santana, if I didn't know better I'd think you were dumping that water down the sink or something. I just gave you that bottle 10 minutes ago." Santana simply shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry Rachel," she rasped, "I'm just so thirsty and the doctor said to get plenty of fluids." Rachel just sighed and headed back into the kitchen. Santana chuckled and leaned over to make sure the full water bottles she'd be stashing under the bed were still there.

"Here." Rachel said, muffled through the mask as she returned and placed the bottle on the nightstand.

"Thanks Berry." she said with mock sweetness. Rachel just nodded and turned. "Oh wait, Rachel." Rachel turned to look at her with questioning eyes. "Could you please open it? I just feel so weak." she said dramatically. Rachel swallowed and grabbed the bottle, twisting off the cap.

"All set?" Santana nodded and giggled as Rachel walked to the door. As soon as she moved to shut it she called out to her once more.

"Oh Berry, wait!" she said. Rachel tightened her jaw and took a breath before turning back.

"Yes Santana?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you could help me with one more thing?" she asked, nodding her over. Rachel walked over, biting her tongue and looking at her expectantly. "Could you just fluff these pillows up once more? They just keep going down and my back is so achey." she said watching with satisfaction as Rachel angrily put on her gloves and did as she asked. She coughed hard and Rachel backed away, grabbing a Lysol to spray the air.

"Christ Berry," she choked. "I told you to stop spraying that shit, it's not helping my already compromised lungs." she said, continuing to cough heavily."

"Is that it? Or do you need me to do something else?" Rachel asked in anger.

"You could fill up a bath for me-"

"You know what Santana? I told Brittany I'd keep an eye on you cause your sick." she said, ripping down her mask but this has been quite enough! You're taking advantage and you know it. I'm done here!" she said, tossing the gloves onto the floor and walking out to leave Santana giggling to herself.

"At least you've provided me entertainment!" she called. A few minutes later she was drifting off to sleep when her phone rang. She saw Brittany's smiling face and picked up, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey baby." she said softly.

"That was not part of the deal."

"What?"

"Santana, I asked Rachel to look after you tonight but that does not include you torturing her until she quits." Santana huffed.

"Oh please, I was just having a little fun. If I'm stuck in this bed the least I can do is entertain myself. Besides, I'm surprised how long she lasted."

"Well I promised to do her laundry for the next 2 weeks." she paused. "I'm really surprised she agreed since the last time I did that I shrunk 3 of her sweaters."

"Ew, Brittany, that was totally unnecessary. I would have been fine on my own."

"It was a deal." Brittany said. "Look, I got tomorrow off, can you just behave the rest of the night? Please." Santana sighed.

"I was just going to sleep anyway. I'm still really tired." she said. "I can't keep my eyes open, it's the stupid fever."

"Okay, well did you eat?"

"Yeah, Berry reheated the chicken soup you bought just like you asked her too." she snickered. "You should have seen her face when I asked her to go back and pick out the celery."

"Santana." Brittany whined.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, I have the late shift tonight, but I'll see you when I get in. Take care okay. And if you need something-"

"I know, I know call you."

"Yes."

"Okay, I love you, get some rest."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Once Brittany was off from school on Friday, she and Santana spent the rest of the day and Saturday cuddled up in bed and watching movies, so Santana could rest up and let her antibiotics take effect. Brittany pounded down vitamins to boost her own immune system at Santana's urging and so far had seemed to avoid catching anything, despite her protests about Santana banning kissing until she was better.<p>

As she felt small, soft kisses peppered across her neck Sunday morning when she woke up she smiled with the realization that her girlfriend was feeling at least a little bit better. Her eyes fluttered open to see a well rested and much less weary looking Santana cuddling into her.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hey you." Santana said nuzzling her with her nose and kissing behind her ear.

"Feeling better this morning?" Santana nodded. "I can tell." she said with a smile."

"Thanks for being my nurse for the past few days. I know I'm a bad patient, but I'd probably be in the hospital without you." she smirked.

"Don't even joke about that." Brittany scolded and kissed her forehead. "I'd never let that happen."

"You have to work a double today because of me." Santana frowned.

"Yeah, I know, but it was worth it." she said, squeezing her.

"I don't want you to go." Santana pouted and whined hanging onto her and Brittany just laughed.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Santana giggled.

"I know, I know, I've just gotten used to living in this room with you for the past two days." she laughed. "I feel a lot better but I'm probably just going to chill here and do homework. As silly as it sounds, I"m going to miss you."

"Doesn't sound silly at all." Brittany said, and stole a peck to her lips.

"Britt!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." she smiled, squeezing her once more before hopping up. "You should really thank Rachel. You know, for the hell you put her through the other day." Santana groaned as Brittany headed for the shower and eventually made her way towards the kitchen, carrying out some of the trash they'd accumulated over the past couple days.

"Hey! Look whose back up!" Finn smiled. "How's our lead vocalist feeling today?"

"Ah, no wonder you're suddenly interested in my well being. Don't want to have to stick out any more gigs with just the boys. How was the show?" he shrugged.

"You were definitely missed. It's not the same."

"Of course I was. You totally need me." she said simply and he sighed.

"People definitely expect to see you. Your little groupies were very disappointed."

"I bet." Santana rolled her eyes at the thought of the few young girls with far too much makeup that managed to sneak into some places to see them.

"Mostly though we're just built so much around female vocals now." he said.

"I feel way better." she said. "But I don't know if I'm going to be ready for Thursday. My chest is so heavy." he nodded.

"Don't worry."

"I know, it's just our gigs are already limited with your new schedule." she frowned. "It blows."

"Ah, look at the patient, up and around the house." Rachel said as she entered the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Finn. She frowned in concern. "Should I go get the mask?"

"I think it's okay. I'll keep a safe distance." Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was telling Finn, much better." she sighed and thought back to what Brittany said. "And um, you know, thanks for helping me out the other day." she said unenthusiastically. "I mean, I know I was a pain in the ass, but I probably really needed some help so I appreciate it or whatever. Not that you have anything better to do with your little troll life but, yeah." she shrugged.

"Well, though it contained a thinly veiled compliment, I'm well aware that your statement was about as eloquent as can be expected when it comes to showing me gratitude so...you're welcome...I think."

"Yeah." Santana said awkwardly. "So...I mean, I don't think you really want Britts to do your laundry...I do ours because the colors and hot/cold thing always seem to lead to some disaster, but if there's anything you want from me...I guess we can arrange it."

"Funny you should ask..."

"Oh god."

"So, since you were unable to sing at the Disturbing Ohio gig last night, I myself was able to hop on stage and sing a few extra tunes and I was thinking..."

"Didn't I tell you that never leads anywhere positive?"

"That it was high time we finally did that duet I once mentioned." Rachel continued ignoring her.

"I think that's a great idea!" Brittany said, emerging from the bedroom in her clothes, wet hair hanging around her face.

"What?"

"I told you before, you guys sound great together. You always did in glee club." she shrugged. "I think it's a great idea."

"But-"

"You owe her one." Brittany said and Santana frowned.

"You guys all suck."

"We'll talk when you feel better." Rachel winked and Brittany kissed her cheek as she just sighed and made her way the the fridge.

* * *

><p>"Santana, that's just not the way that line should be sung." Rachel said, as they sat at a band rehearsal the weekend before Thanksgiving.<p>

"Actually I think _you_ sound kind of pitchy." Santana said.

"Pitchy?" Rachel screeched with horror. "Excuse me, did you just call _me_ pitchy?"

"Yep. You heard me."

"Whoa, whoa girls, maybe we need to-"

"Stay out of this!" they both said in unison, turning to Finn before turning back to each other.

"Geez, you weren't kidding. about them" Adam muttered and Finn looked over apologetically.

"Guys, you sound really great together."

"She's not hitting the note the way I would." Rachel commented.

"I hardly think you have much to say on this song. It suits my vocal range much more than yours."

"You have got to be kidding me. Florence and the Machine is much more suited to my vocal range than your lovely, yet raspy style. This isn't Amy Winehouse or Adele we're talking about." Santana scowled.

"Are you calling me limited?"

"Quite the contrary, you're unique voice actually brings a new depth to many songs, but it's clear that you have songs that are most suited for you as well."

"Listen, I'm the one letting you sing this song with me, so I suggest you back off and take the lines I give to you."

Finn shook his head and typed out a text on his phone.

**TO Britt (7:41): I can't take these two alone. Send help.**

**Britt (7:42): Yikes, that bad?**

**TO Britt (7:42): You have NO idea.**

He sighed and looked back up, listening to the argument once more.

"I'm just trying to make sure that we sound as perfect as possible. You just can't accept that might include me having another line."

"God, you've become even more of a diva since moving to this town." she shook her head.

"Who, guys!" Jeff said, shaking his head. "You both have excellent voices and you both sound terrific on 'Shake it Out'. It works with both of your voices and it sounds great the way Santana split it up to be a duet. Seriously." he said, looking between them. "Please, can we just try to get through the entire song once?" Santana frowned and sighed.

"Whatever, excuse me for having some integrity in the performance." Santana rolled her eyes.

After finally running through the song a few times they finally felt they had it down and decided to debut it at the Thanksgiving Eve gig they managed to score with a little help from Brittany at the Village Station. To no one's surprise it went down extremely well and the crowd was more than pleased.

"That duet sounded awesome. You guys should do it all the time." Brittany yelled as she slung a beer across to Finn and collected his old one.

"Yeah right, tell that to your girlfriend. She doesn't want to share any more stage with Rachel than she has to." Brittany smirked and rolled her eyes.

"It's just one song." she said.

"Even still."

"Well, just have Rachel only do one song alone instead of two."

"Yeah, good luck with that too."

"We'll get them over it." she winked and Finn nodded, smiling as he headed back to take his place behind the drums.

"That went over really well." Finn said to Santana as Jeff sang his acoustic song up front.

"It wasn't miserable." she said stiffly.

"I think you guys should do it whenever she's around." Santana frowned.

"I'm the lead singer in this band. She's already getting her two songs a night." He shrugged.

"Maybe we can get it down to one." he said hopefully.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>They spent their second Thanksgiving all together in New York, with Finn having to work and not having much time off yet, they decided to save it for Christmas so they all made dinner and ate together in their apartment, even having Jeff and his girlfriend over. It was actually a fun night and despite having to make a whole set of vegan dishes, Santana didn't even complain.<p>

As they wound into December the holidays began to ramp up again and Santana was relieved to find that her mother was much more workable when it came to discussions of this year's holiday schedule. They found ways to happily split both days and she was more accepting of the fact that Brittany would be a fixture at the dinner table, which made both of them feel much more at ease going into the season and preparing for Christmas.

On the second Wednesday in December Brittany came bouncing home from school with two bags from the party store. Santana, Rachel, and Finn watched from the couch as she entered, smile plastered onto her face.

"You guys will never believe what I got!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Please, you can't possibly have bought any more decorations." Rachel said, looking around the house, which had seemingly double the amount of decorations it had the previous Christmas if possible.

"Nope! But that's a good idea!" she smiled and dug into the bag pulling out a plastic wrapped package. "Santa costumes!"

"Santa like Santa Claus?" Santana asked.

"Who else?" Brittany said obviously.

"But..I mean...why?" Finn asked.

"Santa Con!" Santana furrowed her brows.

"Excuse me what?" she said.

"It's just like this giant party where everyone dresses up like Santa or something related to Christmas and you go bar hopping. All the bars have specials! I worked during it last year. I told you guys all about it."

"Yes, yes I remember that, but you said it was like a nightmare...yet you want to go?"

"Who wouldn't want to dress up like Santa and drink?" she asked simply.

"I kinda walked through that last year Britt and it was like...chaos." Finn said slowly.

"While the idea of dressing up in costumes to play a part is always appealing, I have to agree with Finn and Santana on this one, it sounds like a nightmare." Brittany pouted.

"But guys..." she whined, tossing the package in her hands to Finn. "I bought us all awesome outfits."

"Babe, I don't want to get dressed up like a guy." Santana sighed.

"That's why I got you this." she smirked, reaching into the bag and tossing another package across to Santana who caught it and read the label with squinted eyes that soon turned wide.

"Sexy Santa..." she looked up at Brittany and smirked.

"What are you wearing?" she asked curiously and Brittany grinned wider.

"Well, I figured I could be your sexy elf." she shrugged, tossing Santana over another package of a short, tight elf's costume. Santana bit her lip and smiled as she looked between the picture on the package and her girlfriend trying to envision her in the outfit. She laughed a little to herself and Rachel just scowled.

"What about me?" she asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, I got you one too." Brittany said, tossing another to her. "Sexy Mrs. Claus to match Finn!" Rachel's jaw dropped at the extremely short version of the Mrs. Claus costume that sat in her hands. Finn peered over with interest and smirked.

"I guess it could be kinda fun..." he trailed and Rachel looked over at him, narrowing her eyes.

"You just want to see me in this ridiculous costume."

"Oh come on Rachel, I mean..." he shrugged with grin, "can't blame me." She swatted his shoulder.

"I cannot be out in this."

"Oh come on Berry, live a little." Santana said. "You'll have gigantor over there to protect you." she sighed and then frowned in thought. "Although I'm not as thrilled at the thought of the guys that will be no doubt all over you." she said looking at Brittany.

"Oh please, like I'll be more than 5 feet away from you." she said, plopping down across her lap as Santana tossed the costumes aside. "We can mostly stay at the Station if it makes you feel more comfortable. But I think this is so much fun!" she said excitedly and Santana smiled, leaning forward to kiss her sweetly.

"Okay, fine. But if it gets to rowdy, we're coming home. Unless you want me in another bar fight." she said simply. "I can't be held responsible for what happens when other people slobber all over my girl." Brittany laughed.

"Promise, but we'll mostly stay at the Village Station like I said. We'll take over a corner." she winked.

"I'm down, as long as you promise to wear this outfit on a somewhat normal basis." she said with a raised brow.

"Done." Brittany said, sealing the deal with a quick kiss.

"Gross." Rachel said. "Please, spare us the details of your twisted sexual escapades, we see enough around this house."

"What about you guys?" Brittany asked hopefully. "You're going to come right?"

"Stop being such a prude and step outside the box for once." Santana said. "Do you have one spontaneous bone in your tiny undersized body?" Rachel huffed.

"I am _plenty_ spontaneous."

"Well, I'm up for it if Rachel is." They all looked at her expectantly and she finally sighed with defeat.

"Fine. I'll try it." she crossed her arms. "But I know I won't like it."

* * *

><p>"Wohoooo! Best! Idea! Ever!" Rachel yelled, waving her beer in the air as she dancing with abandon in the middle of the bar. Santana just laughed and shook her head in disbelief. Well into the day, as expected they sat in the loud and crowded Village Station.<p>

"I'm telling you, you give Berry a few shots and she's like a different person." she bit her lip in thought. "You should totally keep her on tequila, Finn. She's definitely the most tolerable on tequila." She chuckled to herself and smirked. "I should start slipping it into her coffee in the mornings."

"Santana!" Finn scolded and Brittany doubled over in laughter on her lap.

"That would be so entertaining." she giggled.

"Britt!" Finn said, scolding her as well. Just then Rachel came rushing over, nearly tackling him as she threw her arms around him. "Whoa!"

"Oh my god I have like the best idea ever! We should make like a Christmas dance album!" Rachel slurred, hanging off of Finn's shoulder. "Because right now, all I want to do is have a dance party." she said, pulling Finn up with her.

"Oh god." he said. "I'm not coordinated enough for this right now." he stumbled across the floor, nearly tripping on his feet.

"Come on Finn, don't be so lame. Go dance!" Brittany said from where she still sat across Santana's lap. She tightened her arms around her neck and leaned her head against her shoulder and giggled as Finn awkwardly tried to move across the tiny dance area with a very animated Rachel.

"3 years of glee and he still can't dance." Santana slurred seriously, squinting as she tried to focus on the blurry image of them dancing. Brittany just continued to giggle and hiccup.

"He'll never be able to dance." she said, holding her breath as she tried to rid herself of the annoying hiccups that had been plaguing her for the past 10 minutes. Finally they seemed to dissipate.

"We should dress like this, like every day." Santana said as she looked over what Brittany wore, running her fingers along the jagged, short hem of her dress. "It would be like the most fun thing ever."

"It would." Brittany laughed. "And we could put like little Christmas costumes on the cats too!" she said with excitement and Santana laughed in delight.

"Oh my god, that would be awesome." she said with a giggle and sighed contentedly. "Except, I think I'd never get anything done if you wore this all the time."

"Mmmm," Brittany nodded in agreement. "True." she said turning to place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I want to dance too." she mumbled against her lips, kissing her again. "But I don't think you'll want me to do that here..." she whispered as she moved to kiss behind her ear. Santana's eyes widened and she stood, sliding her Brittany off her lap.

"Berry! Hudson! We're leaving!" Santana said as the two continued to dance.

"I'm not leaving! This is the best party EVER!" Rachel yelled.

"Come on." She said, turning to Brittany and handing her jacket to her. "Home. Now." she said with dark eyes and Brittany giggled, waving to her roommates as she pushed Santana through the crowd and out the door.

* * *

><p>The next week, before they all headed to Lima they decided to exchange gifts again. Forgoing the Secret Santa, they instead just decided to exchange gifts between the couples.<p>

"Okay, so since we just decided to get each other gifts normall this year, I got you guys something really, really special. I think you're going to like this too Rachel but, it's mostly something for Finn." she said.

"Okay..." Rachel said slowly, thinking back to the bows and arrows Finn received from Brittany last year. She looked to Santana who just shrugged.

"This one is all Britt. I couldn't talk her out of it." Finn looked concerned.

"Of course you couldn't." Brittany scowled at Santana before turning back to the other couple. "Now, I know that I don't know a ton about being a firefighter, but I do know that you absolutely need to have one of these if you expect to be successful." she said seriously and Finn opened his mouth before closing it again, not sure what to say. "And I'm pretty sure Rachel will like it too." she smiled, before disappearing into their room.

"Santana, should we be frightened?" Rachel asked and Santana bit her lip.

"Well, it wasn't my favorite idea...but I think you may be receptive." she said with some uncertainty.

A moment later Brittany came back, face hidden by a huge box with a bow, which she placed on the table in front of them. She popped back up and smiled, clapping.

"Open it!" she enthused. Finn looked over to Rachel who nodded and proceeded to untie the bow before lifting the lid off the box. He peered in and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Whoa, Britt I-"

"Oh my goodness!" screamed Rachel, pushing him a side to reach in and grab the small Dalmation puppy. "He's so precious!" she looked to Brittany excitedly. "Is it a he?" Brittany smiled and nodded.

"I don't know if this is a good idea..." Finn said skeptically.

"Finn, every firefighter has to have a dalmation. It's like a law. I'm surprised you've been able to get by this long without one." she said seriously.

"I, um-"

"Ohh, I love him." Rachel said, nuzzling him into her neck and Finn just sighed.

"I guess we're keeping him."

"Of course you're keeping him." Brittany said, slightly offended. "Did you not listen to everything that I said about how much you need him?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean...um, thanks Britt." Finn smiled.

"And Santana." she added.

"And Santana, of course." he nodded.

"I'm just concerned with the way he's going to interact with the cats." Santana said.

"They're going to be like best friends." Brittany said. "I already told Ariel and Sebastian all about him." Santana bit her lip.

"Well he better not be allowed in our room. If he eats my shoes I'll kick his ass, dog or not." she said, eying the enthusiastic puppy wearily as he licked Finn's face.

"See, he loves you!" Brittany said proudly. Santana eyed Ariel, who slowly approached low to the ground and furrowed her brow.

"Well, I think we're about to see how the cats do with...whatever his name is."

"Hubbell! I think we should name him Hubbell!"

"Hubbell?" Finn asked.

"Yes of course, from the classic Streisand movie They Way We Were." she frowned with disappointment. "Finn, we watch it all the time!"

"Sorry..." he said. "but I guess that works."

"I think it's cute." Brittany nodded. Ariel jumped to the table in front of them and stared wide eyed at the dog whose head snapped over to see what was in front of him.

"If that dog hurts my cat, there will be hell to pay." Santana said.

"San, don't worry, I told you." Brittany reassured.

Just then Hubbell scrambled on Finn's lap and moved forward to sniff at the cat that was staring at him with interest. As he neared her also sniffing nose her hair stood and she hissed, quickly whacking him on the nose 3 times before taking off across the house at full speed. Sebastian looked on in alarm and took off after her. Brittany frowned and Santana sighed.

"Well this should be a blast."

"I'm so disappointed in her."

"Looks like Hubbell isn't the one we have to worry about." Finn grumbled, pulling back the shaking puppy and handing him to Rachel.

"You say that now, but if he tries any rough stuff on Sebastian or Ariel, I am fully backing them in beating down that little spotted freak." Brittany giggled and rested her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"San, be nice he's just a little puppy. He's so sweet, he won't hurt them." she squeezed her arm. "But it's so cute how protective you are of our little kitty babies." Santana shrugged.

"Whatever, you know I love the cats." she said trying to downplay it.

"Of course you do." Brittany said, pecking her cheek.

"You better train that thing." Santana said, nodding towards the dog and Finn frowned.

"Ooh!" Brittany hopped up. "I got you a whole book on that!" she said running off to the other room where she come back with several accessories for the puppy that currently slept peacefully in Rachel's lap.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went what seemed much more quickly for everyone this year, particularly Brittany and Santana.<p>

Finn and Rachel had a similar situation to the previous year, although they had now assumed the responsibility of bringing an untrained puppy back with them. Regardless of the challenges the Hubbell brought they still found it thankfully easy to bring their families together for the holidays. Rachel's dads got along quite well with Burt and Carol and they found that they'd been hanging out an increasing amount throughout the year.

The most challenging part was Finn's job as he had a hard time getting the holidays themselves off and could only fly out to be in Lima for about 36 hours over Christmas Day. It was disappointing but they made the most of it and Rachel herself only flew in a day earlier and stayed just two after, choosing instead to drive with Brittany and Santana since it was the easiest way to transport the puppy. Santana was extremely resistant to the idea of having him in her car, but she was re-assured he could be in his crate and would not be able to destroy anything and so she reluctantly agreed. How she made it from New York to Lima and back without killing Rachel, the dog, or both she would never know.

For their part, Brittany and Santana had a much more pleasant holiday experience. They stayed in Lima for 5 days once more, but as she'd promised, Santana's mom had made their life much easier this year. They spent time with both sets of parents and with Quinn and had a generally good time.

Things were pleasant as always with the Pierce family and the experience with the Lopez family was surprisingly smooth on both days. Santana couldn't help but get a little emotional over how far her mother had actually come over the past 9 months. She still sensed that she was a little uneasy with the girls being too affectionate or cuddly so they tried to keep that to a minimum for now, but she was beyond thrilled by the fact that she was back to acknowledging Brittany like she used to and even referenced their relationship for what it was, even in front of the family. Her mom had been talking to a counselor at her dad's urging and for that she was grateful.

Before they knew it they were packing up and heading back home and although the holidays were much more enjoyable this year, everyone was still happy to return back to what really was their true home in the city. Settling easily back into the house and happily greeting Finn and the left behind cats, all the girls were happy to get on with their break from school and prepare for a new year, one that all of them felt for some reason would be a big one.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Okay, I'm not promising specific days anymore because whenever I do, something magically ends up getting in the way! :-p I do apologize for not updating sooner like I'd said I would, but my new job has been kicking my ass.

Either way, here's the next chapter. As I said last time, this one is mostly light, but it starts to get into all of the bigger things that are coming up next. I will say the chapters coming up are ones I've really been dying to write since November when I mapped out the story, so I'm pretty happy to actually be getting here! And I'm excited to actually start writing them, so _hopefully_ quicker updates.

Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts as always and for the reminders to post again on tumblr! It all really helps to keep me going. I only had time for a really quick check again this time, so apologies for any errors!

* * *

><p>"Airports are so disgusting." Rachel said and Santana rolled her eyes and flicked her sunglasses back over her eyes.<p>

"You are impossible to travel with." she said.

"You can't blame me for not wanting to get into that hideous machine. It's like they're looking at your insides."

"You're such a prude. So you'd rather get felt up by some underpaid federal employee?" she shook her head.

"Can they really see inside you?" Brittany whispered, nudging Santana with a furrowed brow. "Could they like, see what I ate?"

"No Britt, don't worry about it." she turned to Rachel. "Berry is just paranoid." she said watching Rachel wash her hands with a sanitizing wipe.

"I'll have you know it's a proven fact that airports and planes are breeding grounds for germs. They're everywhere and I, for one, do not intend on spending spring break being sick." she huffed, handing Finn a wipe as well.

"Rach, I just used one of those."

"You can never over-sanitize."

"Actually, you totally can. You use enough of that stuff, it kills the good germs. Just saying." Santana said. "Come on Britts, let's go look in this store. We'll meet you two at the gate."

"Don't be late Santana, boarding starts in 20 minutes."

"Yes mother." she shook her head. "Do you really think we'd miss our flight to Key West? Seriously?"

"Merely a friendly reminder."

"We've got this under control." Brittany said with a serious nod and they parted ways.

"How the fuck did I end up on spring break with the fun killer over there?" Santana grumbled as she headed into the shop, looking around and Brittany smirked.

"She'll be fine when she gets down there and loosens up."

"Oh, you mean when I start spiking all her drinks with tequila shots?" Brittany chuckled.

"Exactly." She said, as she tugged on Santana's arm and placed a quick kiss on her lips, which caused her frown to break into a smile. "I'm just happy we get to go on spring break this year!" she bounced and Santana nodded.

"Me too. It was a must. Even if the lame roommates had to tag along." Brittany laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm amused by the fact that you still like to pretend they're not your friends."

"Let's not exaggerate. They're tolerable most of the time and I think I've been able to make some significant enhancements by extending my influence over them for the past year and a half, but we're not friends." Brittany rolled her eyes and kissed her once more, as she turned to thumb through a magazine on the shelf.

"They're your friends."

"They'll be much more tolerable when we finally move out." Santana said, as her eyes flickered over to gauge Brittany's expression. "Have you given any more thought to that?" Brittany sighed and shrugged, as she looked back over to her.

"I don't know Santana, there's a lot to think about. I mean, I feel bad just ditching them."

"The giant has a real job now."

"But still, he's at like the lowest pays he can be for that job."

"So? Still a job."

"Yeah, then there's us. How are we just going to afford a place? I mean I'm sure my parents would pay the same...but I don't think they'd be able to double it."

"My parents are much more receptive to us now, I'm sure I could get my dad to contribute more. And we don't _need_ a two bedroom if it's just us. But I mean, we could help too. I told you I'm going to get a job soon if we do that." Brittany bit her lip in thought.

"Can we just talk about it when we get back?" she asked. "I don't want to get into all this right now, not when we're going away for a few days to relax." Santana's shoulders fell.

"Do you not want to live with me?" she asked with a small voice.

"Of course I do!" Brittany said emphatically, grabbing her hand and kissing it sweetly. "I totally can't wait to live alone with just me you Ariel and Sebastian." she said reassuringly.

"Then why are you so...opposed?"

"I'm not! I just want to make sure if we do that we can afford it." she gave a small guilty smile. "I'm kind of attached to the roommates too, it's been fun living with them. But mostly I just want to make sure we know what we're doing. It's a big decision." Santana nodded.

"Okay."

"Don't stress it Santana, we'll figure it out. I promise." she winked and pulled her over to the next store.

Unsurprisingly, Brittany and Santana stumbled onto the plane at final boarding to take their seats next to a disapproving Rachel. She glared at them as they slid in the row pas her and settled themselves into the seats.

"Stop with the glares, we were late I get it." Santana said, rolling her eyes. "We still made it, we're on the plane, so chill out."

"I warned you about boarding. You nearly missed it."

"Nearly, but we didn't. That's what's important." she sighed. "Berry if you do this for the next 4 days while I'm getting my relaxation on, I will kill you."

"Perhaps if you could make an attempt at being responsible, I wouldn't have to tell you these things." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Britt, do I really have to sit here?" she asked from where she sat between them. Brittany pouted.

"You know I get antsy on planes if I can't look out the window." Santana closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Fine." she said, sinking back into her seat as Brittany smiled and pecked her cheek.

* * *

><p>They arrived in Key West Friday evening in time to check in to their hotel and grab a quick, cheap dinner a few blocks down. They spent most of the night walking around and just checking out the town as they were all admittedly exhausted from the combination of schoolwork and travel.

After a few hours and a couple quick drinks they all decided to head back for the evening and meet back up in the morning for a trip to the Hemingway House. After Santana had showed it to her online, Brittany could barely contain her excitement at the though of seeing that many cats in once space and had insisted that they all go together the first day there.

"Oh my god, I'm never leaving here." Brittany said as she bounded down a path towards another furry cat sprawled across the ground.

"I knew you'd love this place." Santana said with an adoring smile.

"Seriously, I need to live here." she said, rubbing the fat cat who rolled around on the ground in appreciation. "One day when we're married and have tons of money can we buy a giant house and have this many cats?" she asked, looking up hopefully.

"Of course." Santana smirked and bent down to rub the cat's black and white head.

"He reminds me of Lord Tubbington a little." she giggled as the cat rolled around on his back and purred. "They're all so lovable." Brittany looked around. "This is like cat paradise."

"Totally. Sebastian and Ariel would kill to live here."

"I think they have it pretty good as it is." Brittany smirked. "Besides, Sebastian would never live here without you." She winked.

"Oh my god, Brittany you need to come to the other side!" Rachel said as she came rushing over excitedly, causing both Brittany and Santana to pop up and look at her with curiosity. "There are kittens!"

Santana watched as Brittany's face lit up and she took off with Rachel. She trailed behind and caught up to a smirking Finn, who just sighed.

"It's kind of crazy they keep this whole house like this just for some dead writer dude, isn't it?" he asked. "Not that it's not an awesome house." he added.

"It's like a historical site. He's an extremely famous and respected author." she said. "Besides, everyone loves to come see the cats." He nodded.

"Rachel loves this place. Good pick." he said.

"Thanks." she said with a smirk as they walked over to find their girlfriends cooing over the playful and clumsy tiny kittens climbing a cage.

"Santana, they're so cute! We need more." Brittany said longingly.

"Um, I think the two we have keep us plenty busy. Plus, I'm sure Hubbell wouldn't enjoy having another cat beat his ass every day." Brittany sighed.

"I guess...but one day, I'm having a place like this and getting more." she said determinedly and Santana it her lip and smiled. "You can't even argue it, you already promised." she said factually.

After almost another full hour of roaming the grounds and playing with the various kitties, Santana finally managed to pry Brittany away so they could move on with their day. They did some light shopping on their way back to the hotel, before heading back to spend a little time relaxing by the pool before they got ready for a real night on the town.

* * *

><p>"You guys were supposed to be down here 20 minutes ago. We called you at least 15 times."<p>

"Settle down Berry." Santana said, squeezing Brittany's hand as they made their way out into the street. "We're sorry, alright? We just got...distracted." she said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's not really our fault. We fell asleep after the pool and then we tried to shower together to be more efficient...but that just never works." Brittany said, furrowing her brow. "Every time we do Santana just-"

"Britt!" Santana said, shaking her head and Brittany shrugged.

"What? Our shower sex is totally hot, you don't need to be embarrassed by it Santana." she said factually, causing Rachel's eyes to widen. Finn coughed uncomfortably and Santana blushed, looking down.

"You know, you think I'd be used to hearing the details of your sex life by now, but somehow...I'm not." Rachel said. Brittany opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Finn.

"So, where are we headed tonight?" he asked loudly, obviously trying to change the the subject quickly for which Santana was grateful.

"I've got a few places lined up, don't worry." she smiled.

"Cool." he said casually.

After a nice dinner, they made their way through the town to check out what was already a very busy Saturday night. After popping in to a few of the more famous and popular bars and getting a pretty decent buzz on, Santana checked out the map on her phone and led them over to a club she had marked off.

"Santana, this place looks kind of..."

"Gay?" she asked bluntly, turning back to Finn, who frowned.

"Well...yeah."

"And, you have a problem with that?"

"What? No! Of course not!" he shook his head as they pushed through the entrance. "It's just not really _my_ thing and I've never been to a place like this before." he shouted over to her and she laughed.

"Relax Finn, you'll be okay." she winked.

"Ooohh test tube shots! Those look fun!" Rachel yelled, pulling Finn over to the buff shirtless guy carrying a tray of shots.

"Yes! This is exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to dance." Brittany said with a smile and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend softly.

"See? I did my research. I got my girl covered." she winked and kissed her again, pulling her towards her tightly.

"That's cause you're the most awesomest person on the planet." she smiled, squeezing her hips playfully. "Wanna go dance?" she asked enticingly.

"Let's go grab some drinks and head out there." She led them over to the bar where Santana watched with amusement as Rachel proceeded to take two straight shots with some guy she'd quickly befriended as Finn looked on uncomfortably. Brittany giggled.

"Rachel's going to be so drunk."

"I'm just having fun watching Finn's obvious discomfort. It's great." she smirked and Brittany laughed as they watched Finn politely greet a tall blonde guy that walked over to him.

A couple hours and a several drinks later Brittany and Santana found themselves grinding together on the crowded dance floor as they had been for the past while. Considerably drunker, it was becoming increasingly hard to keep focused on dancing. Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Brittany's neck pulling her down for an intense kiss that continued for a few minutes until they finally parted breathlessly.

"Wanna go get a drink and take a break?" Santana asked, placing soft kisses below her ear.

"Mmhmm." Brittany nodded and kissed her quickly. "Let's go." she said turning and laughing at the site of Finn awkwardly dancing with an extremely animated Rachel who was dancing and singing the lyrics to the Rihanna song blasting through the speakers at full volume.

"Classic drunk Berry." Santana said, tilting her iPhone to capture Rachel's current drunken escapade in all it's glory. "Say hi to Facebook Berry!" she said with excitement as Rachel danced over singing right into the camera and Brittany giggled, joining her for a moment before Santana laughed and turned off the camera.

"I'll meet you by the bar." she called to Brittany and headed towards the bar, Finn hot on her heels.

"How you doing out there Travolta?" Santana asked him with a smirk.

"Fine," he slurred, "although I've never had my ass grabbed so many times in one night...and it wasn't even Rachel." She laughed and glanced over to see Brittany and Rachel continuing to jump and sing with a few guys that Rachel had become friendly with over the course of the night.

"Wanna go grab that seat?" she asked, signing the card slip and grabbing the drinks as she nodded towards a couple small couches that had opened.

"Please." he said with relief and they made their way over, each plopping down on one of the loveseats.

"There you are!" Brittany yelled as she jumped onto Santana, nearly knocking over her drink. She kissed her heatedly and Santana groaned, grabbing onto her hips to steady her. Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat not sure where to look.

"Mmm, whoa, what's up baby?" she asked with a smile as she pulled back.

"Nuthin." she said, nuzzling into Santana's neck, and placing soft kisses there. "We should get out of here soon." she whispered in her ear and Santana shivered, nodding.

"Soon." she said. "Where's Berry?" she asked.

"She's still dancing with those guys..." Brittany looked backwards and shrugged, leaning over to take a sip of Santana's drink from her straw.

"Oh shit." Santana muttered through a chuckle as she looked up and saw a tall dark haired guy in a tank top had sat closer than necessary to Finn on the couch across from them. Brittany interrupted her assault to look over and giggled.

"Hey Finn, whose your friend?" she asked teasingly.

"Um...this is um..." Finn swallowed hard, looking around and Santana tried to contain her enjoyment at seeing him squirm.

"Rick." the guy slurred drunkenly and smiled over at them and they returned it, introducing themselves.

"So, where are you all from?" Rick asked, inching closer to Finn who continued to search the dance floor for Rachel.

"New York." Santana said.

"Ooh, a New Yorker!" Rick said excitedly. "I should have known, New Yorkers are _always_ sexy."

"Oh, I..um, I have-" Finn stuttered nervously.

"Finn's a firefighter." Santana called out and he shot her a glare.

"A firefighter! Oh my god, even sexier." he said, sliding a hand onto Finn's neck, who backed away instantly. "Calm down sweetie, I don't bite...much." he said and Santana burst into laughter, but Rachel appeared a moment later, looking at Finn questioningly.

"What's going on?" she asked, trying hard to focus.

"Nothing!" he said, shooting up. "This is just Rick, he just came over to say hi. Rick, this is my _girlfriend _Rachel." Rick made a small "o" with his mouth and nodded with a laugh.

"Aren't you just fabulous?" he said, appraising Rachel. "Your boyfriend's quite the cutie." he said and she giggled.

"I know. I think you made him nervous." she laughed, as she pushed Finn down onto the couch and sat across his lap, throwing her hands sloppily around his neck and giving him a quick, but forceful kiss. "Do you do jello shots Rich?"

"Rick." he corrected with a laugh. "And I certainly do."

"Oh god." Finn sighed.

After finishing up their drinks they finally managed to convince Rachel to leave after a final round of jello shots. They stumbled back through the streets giggling as Rachel swayed from side to side and stumbled over her own feet.

"Spring break is AWESOME!" she yelled. "Who wants to go swimming?" she asked excitedly as they reached the hotel.

"I think we should call it quits for the night Rach." Finn said.

"You're such a party pooper!" she said, sticking her tongue out as she ran off.

"Where is she going?" Brittany asked.

"Uh oh." Finn said, chasing after her only to hear a splash.

"Have fun Finn." Santana said, as Brittany wrapped her arms around her from behind and dragged her back towards the elevator.

"You guys suck!" he muttered, heading off towards the pool to retrieve his drunken girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, you knocked on our door at 4:30 to say that popcorn could fly and proceeded to throw a handful of it in the air." Santana said, through her shades in the early afternoon as she sipped her coffee. "You were toast."<p>

"I keep getting so many Facebook notifications." she said, squinting at her phone and Brittany just laughed. Her eyes shot up. "What did you two do?" Santana shrugged.

"I don't know, somehow a video of you singing and dancing in the club ended up on Facebook."

"Santana!" Santana held her hands up.

"Wasn't me Berry. It was Snix. You know how that works. Sometimes she just pops up." She said defeatedly.

"If I have to hear this asinine excuse about some ridiculous made up alter ego one more time."

"Snix is very real Rachel. _Very_ real." Brittany said seriously. "You should know this by now." Rachel sighed and threw her head onto the table, covering it with her arms.

"I feel like death." she whined.

"You drink like that, you pay the price." Santana said mockingly and smiled as Rachel glared at her before collapsing her head on the table once more.

After brunch they all headed off to spend the day lounging on the beach and taking the sun as they suffered through the various degrees of hangovers. Once the evening approached the two couples parted ways, as they'd decided to spend the night apart and have their own date nights while they were away.

Santana and Brittany took a quick nap, before showering and heading over to a nice restaurant on the water for dinner, which Brittany was very proud to have saved her tips up to pay for. After convincing Santana not to put it on her dad's card they decided to head over to one of the bars with live entertainment to check it out and have a couple of tame drinks before calling it a night.

They sat at the bar, just enjoying each others company and the fun atmosphere around them as they sipped casually at their drinks and watched the performers on stage.

"Whoa! Look!" Brittany said, hopping up from her seat and pointing across the bar. Santana squinted and her head snapped to see what Brittany was pointing to.

"Oh my god, Sugar Motta." she said, her mouth hanging open.

"That's so random and look she has a...Puck." she said, her own mouth now hanging open in shock as well as her eyes landed on a notably mohawk-less Puck.

"Holy shit!" Santana said, watching with a mixture of shock and horror. "Am I really in Key West watching Sugar kiss Puckerman?" Brittany just nodded.

"Gross. Why is she with Puck?" Brittany frowned. "She can do better than Puck." Santana looked over at her in thought but shrugged. "Well, let's go say hi." Brittany, said, grabbing her drink in one hand and Santana's free hand in the other and dragged her around the bar.

"Oh. my. god!" Sugar yelled as they came into view. Santana smiled politely. "It's the Troubletones!" she yelled, shoving her drink into Puck's hands as she ran over and wrapped and arm around each of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Um, spring break...guessing the same thing you're doing here." Santana said, stepping back and quirking and eyebrow towards Puck who just smirked.

"Yeah!" Sugar said, hopping excitedly. "Noah and I are here for the week, how about you two?"

"This is our third night here, but we go back on Tuesday." Brittany said. "We actually came here with Finn and Rachel." she said and Puck looked at Santana curiously but she scowled back at him.

"Fantastic! Maybe we can all meet up tomorrow before you leave!"

"I'd love to catch up with Finn. It's been a while since we talked." Puck said.

"Hello to you too Puckerman." Santana said sarcastically, as Puck placed the drinks on the bar and came over to give each girl a quick hug.

"How are my two favorite lesbos?" Puck asked. Brittany frowned and Santana slapped him.

"Shut it dickhead." she said, shaking her head. "Some things never change."

"Geez, sorry, are you two like not together?" she rolled her eyes and entwined her fingers with Brittany's.

"Of course we're together loser. You're just a little politically incorrect."

"You can't just walk around calling people lesbos Noah." Sugar chastised. "It's inappropriate and I won't have it." she turned back to the girl with a smile. "Daddy gave me his American Express black card to use down here, so order what you want."

"That's awesome, thanks Sugar." Brittany smiled.

"Oh my god Brittany. I totally have some new dance moves to teach you." she said, rushing to Brittan'y side and eying her seriously. "I know that you've always been into dancing and appreciate how much you learned from me in high school." Brittany's mouth opened slightly in confusion and Santana just looked on in shock. "So now that you're trying to go to dance school and everything, which by the way _- __so _cute - come on, let me give you a few tips."

"Um...sure." Brittany said with a confused grin as Sugar grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Order anything you want!" she repeated, turning back towards Santana. "And don't worry, Brittany's pretty but I'm totally not going to steal your girl. I don't swing that way." she winked.

"Good to know." Santana muttered in disbelief before turning back to Puck. "So what are you doing here...with Sugar Motta of all people?" He shrugged. "I see you lost the dead rat on your head, congrats." she said.

"Yeah, she likes it better like this."

Over by the dance floor Brittany and Sugar giggled as they danced along to the song that came on between sets of the duo on stage.

"So what are you doing with Puckerman?"

"Noah?" Sugar shrugged. "He's makes a good boy toy." she said simply. "He does pretty much whatever I say and he's pretty hot now that I made him get rid of the disgusting growth on the top of his head." Brittany nodded. "He's lonely and I pretty much get a hottie on my arm wherever I go, it's a win win."

Back by the bar Puck was relaying his version of the same story to Santana.

"So it started because I was cleaning their pool and I mean she's pretty hot." he said. "The money's totally a huge- and I mean huge – perk, but I actually really like her. I mean, she kinda gets me." Santana rolled her eyes.

"You fall in love every other week Puck." she sighed.

"It's different this time." she laughed.

"Haven't heard that one before." she said, sipping her beer.

"No, really. She kinda gets me and we both like to travel and party. We have fun. I think I'm in love with her" She gave her best fake smile.

"Well good for you." she said before turning serious. "Just don't fuck with her. She's a cool girl. Troubletones stick together."

"That's what I'm saying. She's kinda awesome."

Soon Brittany and Sugar returned to sit back with them at the bar and the couples hung out for another hour or so, catching up on old times. They caught up on the gossip with what was going on around Lima and filled them in on the details of their life back in New York before promising to tell Finn that Puck was looking to meet up with him and heading off.

* * *

><p>"Well that was pretty wild, huh?" Santana asked with a chuckle, as they made their way up Duval street towards their hotel. "I mean seeing Puck and Sugar...together. Unlikely."<p>

"Yeah, that was weird." Brittany said with a frown.

"Hey." She swung her hand that was entwined with Brittany's to get her attention. "What's up with you? You've gotten super quiet?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," Brittany shrugged, "I just...Puck is such a sleezebag." Santana's eyes widened slightly in surprise at Brittany's terminology.

"Wow, Britt, I never knew you felt that way. I didn't think you had a problem with Puck."

"Whatever, I don't really I guess. I just could have done without running into him." she said with aggravation and continued looking ahead.

"Britt." Santana said, tugging her hand as they reached the beach. She pulled until Brittany turned to face her, her expression unreadable. "Something's bugging you. Tell me."

"Nothing Santana, just leave it. You don't like seeing Artie, I don't like seeing Puck." she shrugged. "He didn't bother me so much in school but I guess now that we've been away from all that crap for a while seeing him and how he's never changed just brings me back and I don't want to think about that. I like our life now." Santana nodded, trying to follow. She laughed a little.

"Yeah, but Britt, I mean you're not jealous of Puck or anything. I mean, come on," she looked pointed to herself, "lesbian." Brittany sighed.

"No, I know that Santana. And I told you no big deal, but that's not it."

"Then what? I want to know and you can tell me anything." Brittany let out a frustrated breath.

"It just," she scrunched her face in disgust, "he's an asshole who used to use girls when he needed them to get laid in high school and he's kind of doing the same thing now. Except it's even grosser because he likes Sugar's money."

"He said he really likes her." Santana said and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Right, would he still like her if she was broke?" Santana just shrugged. "It's not the point anyway. He just...he reminds me of this miserable time in my life where I was crazy about you and you were so far in denial that you were trying to convince me you wanted to be with him. And I guess it kinda makes me hate him even more." she said, with a shrug. "Whatever, it's not a big deal and I didn't want to make it one. I'm sorry I got quiet, I was just thinking. Can we just go upstairs and pretend it never happened." Santana looked at her seriously. "Please?"

They made their way up to their room and got changed for the bed. Santana washed her face and brushed her teeth and came out surprised to find an empty bed. She looked over to see that Brittany sat on the small balcony, legs up on the table as she stared out at the water.

"Hey." she said, standing at the doorway.

"Hey." Brittany looked back at her and smiled. "It's so pretty out here. I wish I could stay here forever." she said, turning back to the water.

Santana bit her lip and slowly made her way over, lifting Brittany's hands so she could sit in her lap. She settled in, with her head against Brittany's chest and watched the water, lulled by her girlfriend's steady breathing. After a few minutes she picked her head up and looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion. "For what you said before. That you ever felt like that. And I'm sorry that running into that dopey bastard made all those feelings come back again." she smiled gently. "I wish I could go back and change all that, but I can't. What I can do, is promise you that I'll never make you feel anything like that again." Brittany smiled and nodded.

"I know." she said. "It's silly really. I didn't mean to bring that all up. Really, that's why I tried to say forget it."

"No, I know. But I really hate that you felt like that and I did that to you." she shrugged and frowned. "It was all so messed up. You trying to get me to open up and then me figuring out what I wanted when it was too late." she shook her head and laughed. "For two people who go together so easily, it took us too long to get our shit together." Brittany laughed with her and nodded.

"Truth." she said and smiled. "But we're here now, right?"

"Yep." Santana said, bobbing her head up and down. "And I'd never want to be anywhere else." she searched Brittany's eyes. "Puck was never...I mean you know he didn't ever mean anything to me. Like at all. Right?" Brittany smiled sweetly.

"I know." she said and rolled her eyes. "I always kinda knew. I guess that's why I tried to make you jealous." She shrugged. "Cause I thought it would work."

"And it did." Santana laughed before turning serious and looking deeply into Brittany's eyes. "I love you. It's only ever been you. And I'm sorry I was too coward to say that sooner." Brittany shook her head.

"You're the bravest girl I know." she whispered, rubbing a thumb gently across her face, before leaning forward slightly to meet her lips. "I love you too." she whispered before kissing her again.

Santana re-adjusted, turning in her lap to face her more fully, without breaking the kiss. They kissed slowly, trading long, deep kisses for several minutes before pulling apart slightly out of breath and resting their foreheads together with a smile. Santana turned again and nuzzled back into Brittany's neck as they sat back and watched the water in silence for the next half hour or so.

After a little while Brittany could hear her girlfriend's breathing start to even out and she laughed, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, before standing up and gently carrying her in her arms. She tucked her gently into bed and crawled up behind her to spoon her, thinking back on their conversation. She squeezed her arm around her waist and kissed her neck, content in the fact that they actually did end up here, no matter how crazy the path to get there was.

* * *

><p>"Ew, are you kidding?" Rachel asked, shaking her head with disgust.<p>

"Where are they staying?" Finn asked and shrugged. "I'd kinda like to see Puck. I didn't even have time over Christmas."

"The Ocean Key, that huge beautiful place that's like ridiculously expensive." Santana sighed. "Sugar's got so much money she makes my family look like beggars."

"Wow, Puck struck gold this time, didn't he?" Rachel asked.

"He claims to really like her." Santana said unaffectedly. "But if I had a dollar for every time I heard Puckerman say that about someone, I could buy their hotel."

"Hey, take it easy on Puck." Finn defended. "He's a good guy and when he falls, he falls hard." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. He's still a loser." she said.

"Truth." Brittany agreed, scooping eggs into her mouth. Santana just squeezed her thigh under the table and smiled. A moment later Finn's phone rang and he stood up to take the call.

"I'm so disappointed it's our last day. This vacation went far too quickly."

"Yeah." Brittany agreed sadly. "At least we're still off school for the rest of the week."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to just enjoying springtime in the city when we return." she nodded. "But enough talk of going back, what were you thinking about doing today while we're still here?" she asked.

"We were figuring we might walk around and go shopping, sit on the beach for a while." Santana shrugged. "Maybe catch dinner and a little more nightlife tonight."

"Sounds perfect." Rachel agreed, as Finn sat back down across from them.

"Hey, that was Puck!" he said with a smile. "He wants to go play golf . Sugar's dad has some membership deal going on and we can get into this sweet course. Would you mind?" he asked Rachel.

"Well it is our last day here." She said, unsure.

"I'd be back for dinner, it would only be a few hours." he looked hopeful. "I'd really like to hang out with him for a bit."

"I suppose that's fine. We were going to go shopping and to the beach."

"Cool!" he said triumphantly. "He's going to meet me here. He'll probably bring Sugar by. Is it cool if she hangs out with you guys?"

"Of course." Brittany smiled. "Sugar is awesome."

* * *

><p>After a day of hanging out around Key West with Sugar, the three girls headed back to their hotel and hung out a bit at the pool area of her hotel. They tried to soak up the last of the sun and when the evening rolled around Puck and Finn returned from golfing to meet them.<p>

They decided to all have dinner together and enjoy their last night in town. Since Brittany had to work Tuesday night, the four New Yorkers had an early flight home so they all parted ways relatively early to

get ready for their trip back to the city.

"How was golfing with Puck?" Rachel asked as she packed up her things.

"It was good." Finn nodded with a smile, throwing his own clothes into his bag. "I mean it was pretty cool just hanging with Puck again and catching up. It's pretty wild he's with Sugar. I didn't see that coming."

"Me neither." Rachel said. "Sugar's actually a really nice girl. A little conceited and delusional, but sweet." she added thoughtfully. "Kinda too sweet for Puck."

"Puck really digs her though. I mean, he was even talking about possibly buying an engagement ring at some point or something."

"Wait, what?" she asked, dropping her things and turning around to face him. Finn just shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, it's Puck. I can't take him too seriously, but you know he seems really into Sugar."

"Really into Sugar, or really into the fact that her dad has an American Express black card?" Finn laughed.

"I guess you kinda have a point, but I mean there are worse things."

"Don't you think it's a little fast? A little young?"

"I don't know. I think people should do whatever they feel is right."

"I doubt she'd say yes anyway." Rachel said with a shy. "He's just arm candy for her for now."

"I'm sure he'll rebound. He always does." he said, zipping his suitcase shut. "You really think they're too young?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I guess not." she said. "I guess I just don't think they'd be remotely ready. I mean, Noah jumps into everything way too quickly."

"Well, that's true." he added.

"Plus, it's not like their life is stable. She's not done with school and he doesn't even go. He's still cleaning pools for a living and doing odd job. It's hardly an acceptable method of survival."

"I guess." he looked at her curiously. "You think that's important?"

"Of course." she said seriously. "Stability is key."

He laid back to stare at the ceiling as she continued to pack her things, pondering the conversation a bit.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, hopping onto the bed and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Just...stuff." he said. "Do you think we're set up okay for the future?"

"Of course!" Rachel said, with a laugh. "Don't be silly Finn, I have an entire 10 year plan."

"Ten year plan?"

"Yes, in two years I'll finish college, within 6 months of that we'll be engaged and them married approximately a year and a half later. Then we'll have 2 years to enjoy the honeymoon phase of our wedding before having our first child an then our second 3 years later, the perfect age gap to encourage a healthy relationship." Finn swallowed.

"Wow, you've like really put a lot of thought into this."

"Of course." she said obviously. "I mean, this is our future Finn."

"Did you ever think that you know...I might want some say in our future?" he asked, slightly teasing. "I mean, you know since it's half my life too?"

"Don't be ridiculous Finn, this plan is flawless."

"What if I don't propose in 2 years?" he asked. "What if I wait 3?" She furrowed her brow.

"This plan was perfectly structured around my blossoming Broadway career. My breaks for childbearing have to be perfectly timed." He just laughed.

"You're scary." He said, pulling her into a kiss. "I love you, but you're scary."

"Don't...mock...the plan." she said between playful kisses before popping up and getting ready for bed.

Finn just continued to lay back and contemplate their conversation, thinking about his own feelings on the topic. He sighed and smirked, contemplating how much thought she had put into her plan and how the slightest variation would throw her completely off her game.

* * *

><p>Early Tuesday morning, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Finn all headed back on a plane to Miami and then New York. A relatively painless few hours later and they were catching a cab back to the apartment, where they were happily greeted by an excited puppy and two cuddly cats.<p>

Unfortunately for Brittany she had to head almost directly over to the bar for her shift, leaving the others to relax back into their normal routine. They lounged around watching TV and eating pizza, deciding to head to bed around midnight.

The next morning, Santana was happy to wake up tightly wrapped in her girlfriend's arms. She turned around carefully, placing a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead, causing her to stir slightly when she tried to untangle herself.

"Nooo...come back." she mumbled, blinking against the sunlight. Santana pecked her lips.

"I'll be right back, I just want to go grab some water. But I'm still sleepy, stay." Brittany groaned.

"You better." she said, rubbing her eyes as Santana headed towards the kitchen, grabbing a few bottles of water and making a quick trip to the bathroom before heading back towards their room.

"I miss having our own space." Santana frowned as she walked back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her and Brittany smiled back at her from her spot against the headboard, holding her arms open to her. Santana gladly climbed up her and rested her head against her chest, allowing Brittany to place a gently kiss to her head.

"It was nice." she admitted with a contented sigh. "Coming back yesterday and going almost straight to work was so exhausting."

"I can imagine."

"Do you think that Puck and Sugar are going to be like a real couple?" Santana considered it for a moment.

"He seems relatively tame...but I think she's totally going to get bored with him." Brittany chuckled.

"Me too, all she does is make fun of him." They laughed.

"Poor Puck." Santana joked. "Perpetually in love with women who are over him after a couple months."

"Sugar can do way better, anyway. I told you."

"Oh!" Santana said, popping her head up to look at Brittany. "I talked to Quinn last night while you were working to tell her about the trip and Puck and Sugar and everything. Guess what?"

"What?"

"She had a date on Saturday. Like a real, official date. Know who with?"

"Mike?" Brittany asked with wide eyes and Santana nodded with a smile.

"Yep." she said, settling back into Brittany's chest. "So weird...all these people hooking up after school."

"It's about time for them. I mean, they've liked each other for a while and Mike has been pretty much alone for the past 6 months since he broke up with Tina."

"She sounded pretty excited." Brittany smirked.

"I bet she was. You could totally tell how much she liked him last summer when she was here. Her face got all glowy when she talked about him."

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious. But I don't think she wanted to be responsible for another breakup."

"That's a good thing." Brittany said, scooting lower and nuzzling her nose into Santana's neck.

"Yep, I'm still trying to tell her to move here after graduation. I think hope she stays with Mike and he moves here to get work."

"It would be pretty cool to have Quinn in town." Brittany agreed. "I miss her." Santana grunted in agreement and they lay silent for a moment, content in each other's company.

"The whole glee club is like so incestuous, isn't it?" Santana asked with disgust as she lay in though. Brittany furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why would you ever say the glee club are like insects?" she asked, slightly horrified.

"No." Santana chuckled, kissing her neck lovingly. "_Incestuous_. It's like family members all sleeping with each other."

"Gross." Brittany said definitively.

"Exactly." Santana replied. "I mean everyone has hooked up with everyone. It's totally gross."

"And even after school they still continue to do it." Brittany mused. "Weird."

"Us and Finn and Rachel, we're like...the stable ones." she said with a bit of disbelief.

"It's true." she nodded and leaned in to kiss Santana sweetly. "I'm glad." Santana smiled against her lips, kissing her back.

"Me too...believe me. Me too." she said, cuddling back into Brittany before letting herself slowly drift into sleep, happy to give in to a lazy afternoon nap with her girl.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey everyone, glad to see that so many of you enjoyed the Puck/Sugar element. I was wondering how that would go over and was pleasantly surprised at the reactions. :-)

Okay, just a little note about what's coming up here - this story was totally outlined in September/October and for the most part I've got a pretty definite plan for it. But just keep in mind, this is a Brittana story first and foremost, so stick with me on this and I promise you'll see them get to all the good places you want them to get to. And it's not even that far off, I swear! ;-) This is ramping up towards the end of this story in a few more chapters and then the beginning of the next and I've got lots of things to come for Britt and Santana.

Continuing the trend, I was really rushed and didn't get to double check this, so apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p>A couple weeks after spring break things had gotten back to normal as they started to welcome spring and warmer weather into the city. Everyone was back into their work and school routines and life had returned back to normal following their quick, but enjoyable trip down to Florida.<p>

"Britt, can I talk to you?" Finn asked, walking around the couch to take a seat next to her as she flipped aimlessly through channels.

"Yeah." she said with a smile, turning to face him. "What's up?" She lifted the remote to turn off the TV.

"I need to talk to you about something important. But you have to promise me you'll keep it a secret."

"Sure." she shrugged with a reassuring smile as she scratched under Ariel's chin where she lay across her lap. "I'm awesome at keeping secrets."

"This is serious. I mean, you can't even tell Santana." She tilted her head and considered this, scrunching her face skeptically.

"I don't know if that's realistic." she said.

"What?" he asked with confusion.

"I just mean, Santana has a way of getting things out of me." she shrugged. "Things tend to just slip out when I'm around her. I don't really have a filter when it comes to Santana." He frowned.

"But..."

"Come on Finn, whatever it is, is it really that bad that Santana can't know?" she asked.

"Yes! I mean, what? No! I mean, it's not bad at all, but I still just wanted to keep this between us." She rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me Finn. You're going to do it anyway and you know Santana will find out no matter what." she said with exasperation. "Might as well just save us some time and tell me. I do promise not to tell anyone else."

"Fine!" he said with a sigh, closing his eyes to collect his thoughts. "I think I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me."

"Wait, what?" Brittany asked with surprise, but smiled widely. "Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it a little bit for a while and I mean...I've got a job and everything now. Why wait any longer? I love her, she loves me. I think it's time to go for it."

"Wow..." she said, considering this. "Well, that's awesome congratulations Finn!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck quickly before sitting back with a smile. He blushed slightly.

"I mean, don't congratulate me yet, she hasn't even said yes."

"Please, totally the least of your problems."

"You think?" he asked, with slight uncertainty.

"Don't be dumb." she swatted at him and he let out a deep breath.

"I thought maybe as a girl and a friend of Rachel's you could come help me look at rings one day?" he asked hopefully and she nodded.

"Of course!" She said excitedly. "I'd love to." She thought for a moment, considering. "But wait, why would you hide this from Santana? She's like the master of bling." He sighed.

"I just...sometimes she makes those snarky comments and I don't know. I'm afraid she'll spill the beans to Rachel." Brittany squinted, eying him curiously.

"Why would Santana want to put beans on Rachel?"

"No, I mean, like she'll tell her what's going on."

"Oh.." Brittany shook her head. "Santana would never do that."

"Do what?" Santana said, walking down the hall in a robe, toweling off her wet hair.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Finn asked.

"If you must know Mr. Noseypants, I'm taking a mental health break from this morning's class. I'm acing Contemporary World History anyway, I can totally afford to skip one." she said, collapsing next to Brittany and placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Finn has some big news." Brittany said with a grin.

"You've finally decided to get surgery to take down the size of your manboobs?" she asked with mock shock. "I thought this day would never come." He frowned and Brittany shook her head with a fond smile, pinching her leg and causing her to yelp.

"You're so feisty this morning and not in a good way." she teased. "Be nice." Santana rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Okay, okay, sorry. You're just such an easy target." she shook her head to get serious. "What's up?"

"I'm planning on proposing to Rachel."

"Well, can't say I didn't see that one coming, but so soon?" she asked.

"Why is it too soon?" Brittany asked quickly and Santana looked at her with slight confusion.

"It's not too soon exactly. That's not what I said."

"You kind of just implied it."

"No, I asked him why _so_ soon." she said.

"Why even ask that?" Santana shrugged.

"I don't know. Rachel's still in school. Don't you think that's something you'd want to wait till after school to do?"

"I don't know. What's the big deal about getting engaged if you're sure you want to be with someone?"

"Why does it suddenly feel like we're not talking about Rachel and I anymore?"

"Don't be ridiculous Finn. Of course we are." Brittany said sternly and he sat back looking at her with his mouth slightly open, unsure of what to say.

"So, back to the question."

"I just...I don't know it feels right. I've been thinking about it for a while and I'm in a situation where I'm stable. I have a good job that's not going anywhere and I mean, I feel like this is the logical next step. And I'm ready take it. I love Rachel, I want to be with her forever and I'm pretty sure she wants this too. So I'm ready to do it. I mean, I know she's still in school, but I think we could be ready to do it." Santana nodded.

"Well, what can I say. I always had a feeling you two would decide to get hitched and form strange dinosaur-gnome half breed babies." she said, patting his shoulder. "Good luck."

"Please don't tell Rachel." She frowned.

"Are you crazy? And miss how freaked out she's going to be when you break up the cycle of her precious 10 year plan? Not in a million years."

"You know about that?"

"Everyone knows about that." Brittany said as if he was nuts.

"How did I miss this?"

"You're a bad listener sometimes." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I do kind of zone out." he said shaking his head. "Anyway, so you'll come ring shopping with me Britt? Maybe tomorrow or Thursday?"

"Totally." she looked at Santana questioningly.

"I'll leave you guys to pick out a hobbit ring on your own." Brittany pouted.

"Will you give me awesome diamond tips?" she asked.

"Of course I will." she smirked, standing and tugging on Brittany's hand. "Come on, only another hour before we both have to leave for class and I wants to get my cuddle on." Santana said seriously and Brittany smiled.

"I'll be there in two minutes." she said and Santana scowled. "Promise." Santana rolled her eyes and made her way towards the bedroom.

"I'm timing you." she called, Ariel springing up and bounding down the hall after her and Brittany giggled.

"So you think this is cool, right?" Finn asked her again.

"Yeah, I mean, how could it not be?" Brittany asked. "I'm actually really excited for you guys. I can't wait for the wedding!"

"Hey, like I said, she's gotta say yes first." he said with a lopsided grin and Brittany just shook her head.

"You're ridiculous."

"Thirty seconds!" Santana yelled and Brittany laughed.

"So is she." she said with a sigh, getting up. "So just tell me when and where and I'll be there." she said.

"Awesome, thanks Britt."

"Anytime." she smirked, hopping off into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her, leaving Finn to nervously consider his next steps.

* * *

><p>"What was all that getting with you getting upset yesterday when Finn I asked Finn about proposing?" Santana asked, taking a spoonful of frozen yogurt into her mouth as they walked across the park. Brittany just shrugged.<p>

"I wasn't upset." Brittany insisted but Santana gave her a knowing look and she sighed. "I don't know." she said, playing with the spoon in her own cup.

"Britt." Santana said, knowingly. "Seriously."

"I don't know San, I just didn't know you had such definitive feelings about time frames." she said.

"I don't have _that_ much of a set time frame...you know, I just think finishing school comes first." Brittany considered this.

"I suppose. I don't know, when we first moved out here I know we said it was a while off, I just didn't think it was that far off. I guess the thought of them planning a wedding makes me a little jealous." she said shyly and Santana grinned, pulling her close to kiss her quickly.

"You're really into wedding planning huh?"

"Duh." Brittany said and frowned. "Are you still on that 'I'm not a wedding person thing'?"

"I'm _not_ a wedding person. I mean I want to be married, but I don't need a whole big deal."

"I do not understand it when you say things like this." Brittany shook her head. "Weddings are awesome and so special." Santana squeezed her hand.

"As long as one day you're mine officially and legally forever and ever, I could care less what happens at a wedding." Brittany pouted. "I'm not denying you a wedding Britts, you know I'll go along with almost anything you plan."

"It won't be as fun without you being into it."

"I'm sure I'll get more into it." she reassured. "But seriously Britt, I'd want everything to be perfect for us when we got married. I would want us to be somewhat financially secure and ready to really take the next step in our lives."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Brittany," she said, stopping and tugging Brittany's hand so she spun to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be with you no matter what, so waiting a little while to make sure we do this right, doesn't bother me." Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Promise you're not going anywhere?" Brittany asked playfully.

"What do you think?" Santana asked, raising and eyebrow and kissing her sweetly. "Of course not." She pulled back studying Brittany. "For someone who is all into this marriage talk, you are certainly not jumping at the chance to move in with me." Brittany sighed.

"I've been thinking about it. I'm just...attached...and comfortable."

"Imagine how comfortable you could be in our very own apartment." Santana said enticingly as they continued to walk. "You wouldn't have to worry about what you were wearing, we could get our mack on anywhere whenever we wanted, the cats wouldn't have to worry about the dog getting on their nerves, I wouldn't have to worry about Berry getting on mine." Brittany laughed.

"You do make a solid argument."

"That's what I'm saying. And now that the hobbit and the giant will be shacking up for good, it's kind of our cue to get out, don't you think?" she asked hopefully. Brittany bit her lip. "I mean, I doubt a newly engaged couple wants to live with another couple." Her face turned sour. "Oh god, I think I just put bad mental images into my head." she said, shaking it sadly and Brittany giggled.

"Yeah, I mean, that's a good point I guess. I don't know. You're really sure we can do this? Like, financially and all?"

"I already talked to my dad. He's totally on board with picking up the slack on some extra rent and I will definitely get some work to help out. You make great money at the Station and I'm sure your parents would be willing to pay what they pay now, don't you think?"

"They definitely would." she agreed and sighed. "I guess I just feel bad leaving."

"Babe, we don't have to go far." Santana reasoned.

"Yeah?"

"Totally, we love this neighborhood and with all your late shifts, I want you to be as close to work as possible." she paused before continuing. "And we can still hang out with Hudson and Berry whenever you want." she added reluctantly. Brittany smiled broadly.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Santana asked and Brittany couldn't help but bite her lip at the extreme excitement that had flooded her girlfriend's face. She nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it. Let's get our own place." she said and laughed as Santana launched her arms around her neck and kissed her fiercely.

"I'm so happy you want to do it."

"Mmm." she said, kissing her thoroughly. "Of course I do." she squeezed her tightly and kissed her once more. "But let's wait before we tell Rachel and Finn, okay? Just for a little while. Maybe till they get engaged." Santana looked skeptical.

"Why?"

"We can totally look at apartments and things, but I mean, I don't want to make Rachel suspicious that things are changing or anything. He's going to do it soon." Brittany said.

"Okay." Santana said, pecking her lips once more. "I doubt she would, but I guess that's fine. No big deal. If you want to tell Hudson you can." She shook her head.

"He's so stressed about this engagement, just leave it for now." Santana squeezed her hand and grinned over at her again.

"I can't wait."

"Me neither. Do you want to do it really soon?"

"As soon as you're ready I am."

"It would be awesome to have a new place for the summer. I mean we could spend the whole summer together in it with no school or anything. We could have any visitors we wanted." Santana nodded.

"See, I knew you'd realize the benefits soon enough." she said, opening the apartment door for her.

"Let's go upstairs and look online." Santana pecked her cheek as she passed her.

"Sounds perfect. We definitely should. We're already halfway through April, we need to get moving if we want a place for the summer." she said. "The best part is I've been saving like a ton of my spending money that my dad's given me and I still have all that money I made waitressing over the summer. I have money for a deposit and half the security. My dad liked that and he didn't want me to cut into my savings so he offered to help with the rest and whatever furniture and stuff we'll need, even though most of the stuff here is mine."

"I can help too." Brittany said. "I've totally been saving some too. I bet my parents would want to help with furniture and stuff too. I have some money in the bank from when I was a kid too."

"See, we'll figure it all out." she said, pulling Brittany towards her as their floor approached. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said, pecking Santana's nose before pushing off her and heading towards the apartment. "Come on baby, let's go start our secret apartment hunt."

* * *

><p>"Ooh I like that one!" Brittany said, hoping up and down. "But wait, that one is awesome!" Finn frowned.<p>

"Britt, you've liked almost every ring in this place." he said with uncertainty. "It's not really helping me pick one any better."

"Sorry, it's just so exciting!" she said, clapping her hands together. "I think Santana would like _that_ one." she said with a smirk, pointing to a ring on the second shelf.

"How does that whole thing work anyway?" Finn asked confusedly.

"What whole thing?"

"I mean, usually a dude proposes to a chick, but when it's two chicks, who is supposed to do the proposing?" She shrugs.

"Boys really are dumb sometimes, aren't they?" she shakes her head. "It doesn't matter Finn, whoever wants to. Whoever does it first." she says with a sigh, walking over to the next display.

"Oh no, I totally didn't mean that as like an insult or anything. Really...I was just wondering." She considered for a moment.

"It doesn't matter really. I don't even think it matters with boys and girls. Anyone should be allowed to propose to whoever they want. I don't know why the world insists on having _so _many rules." she said thoughtfully.

"I guess you have a point." he said, thinking. "What about you and Santana?" he asked.

"What about us? I think we're going to wait until we're done with school." she sighed. "Santana and I talked about it and she has a lot of good points. It's not that we don't know we want to be with each other forever...it's just making sure it's the perfect time." she smiled, thinking back on hers and Santana's conversation.

"Do you think it's too soon for me?"

"No way." she said, scrunching her brow. "You guys have been dating for like 3 years, you have a steady job. I mean, it's different for everyone. That's just something we decided. You should do what's good for you." she stated simply and he smiled.

"Awesome." he smirked. "But when it does happen, who do you think will do it?"

"Well, I totally want to beat her too it, but you never know." she bit her lip. "Santana is like super sneaky sometimes, but I'm definitely going to try and ask her." she shrugged. "Honestly, I don't care either way, both have the same result."

"True."

"As long as I get to be with Santana for the rest of my life, I pretty much win." He smiled kindly before pointing over at the display.

"Hey, how about that one?" he asked pointing down. "Do you think she'd like that?"

"Ooh, that one _is_ very Rachel." she agreed. He smiled broadly and she nudged him. "Go ahead, ask him to look at it. You know you want to."

* * *

><p>"His one day off this week and Finn wants to spend it galavanting around the city with his firefighter friends. I knew this job would be the death of our relationship." Rachel huffed as Santana studied her.<p>

"You are truly insane. You know that, right?"

"Oh please, like you'd like it if Brittany had one day to spend with you and chose to spend it with someone else."

"I'm sure there's a method to his madness Rachel." she sighed, growing tired of the conversation she'd been hearing for nearly two hours. She fumbled through her phone, clicking on to the texts.

**Text to Finn (5:48): If I would have known this was the alternative, I would have totally come ring shopping. .**

"This firefighter thing is just totally taking over his life. All they do is sit around watching TV, playing video games and eating. It's like some crazy frat house."

"One where they happen to save people's lives on a regular basis."

"Oh please, he's been working for over 6 months and they still haven't had any major fires."

"And this is something you're complaining about?" she quirked a brow and Rachel frowned.

"I suppose you're right." she sighed dramatically, tossing her hand over her forehead. "If it isn't one thing it's another." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, please give it a rest. I thought we were over all this hate you have for his job? What happened to being supportive."

"I am!" she huffed. "I just don't like it when I spend almost an entire week without any quality time with my boyfriend."

"It'll get better. He's just got shitty shifts this week." Santana said, with little interest as she focused on the Jersey Shore marathon playing in the background. "Besides you have the rest of your lives to sync your schedules." Rachel smiled.

"That might have been one of the kinder things I've ever heard you say about Finn and I."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I just want you to stop talking so I can listen to these incredibly idiotic excuses for humans argue with each other."

"I don't know how you can watch this garbage."

"Please, you love it." Rachel sighed.

About a half hour later the door opened and Finn and Brittany entered, talking and laughing animatedly as Rachel spun around to see. Hubbell hopped off the couch and over to Finn wagging his tail with enthusiasm at the sight of Finn.

"Hey buddy!" he said, reaching down to pet him. "Hey Rach." he smiled, looking back up.

"Nice of you to finally come home."

"Sorry babe, one of the guys just needed some help moving a few things."

"Did you go too?" she asked curiously, turning her attention to Brittany.

"No." Brittany said as if it was obvious. "I was hanging out with Stacey." she said, eying Santana to make sure she'd used the correct excuse, happy when she gave her a simple nod. "I just ran into Finn downstairs." Rachel turned back to Finn.

"Well, do you have anywhere else today or do you think you could spare a few minutes out of your busy schedule for me?"

"Aww, Rachel, do you think I've been neglecting you?" he asked playfully.

"Don't mock me." she said, as he bent over to give her a kiss hello before collapsing next to her on the couch and throwing his legs up on her lap.

"Sorry." he said and laughed. "I'm all yours for the rest of the night. Promise. We can go get some dinner soon if you want."

"That would be lovely." she said.

"Would you guys like to join us?" Finn asked politely, although it was obvious that Rachel was not interested in a double date.

"As charming as that sounds, Britts and I actually have a few things to take care of this evening." she said eyes flickering towards Brittany. "Besides, I think your girlfriend might kill us in our sleep if we invaded your alone time."

"It would be nice to have an evening just for the two of us." Rachel admitted and Finn leaned up, pecking her temple.

"Then that's exactly what we'll do."

"Wait, so you got that call?" Brittany asked Santana, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Um, yeah." she said quickly.

"So we can go check it out tonight?" Santana kicked her. "I mean...yeah, so what did they say?" she fumbled over her words.

"What call?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's nothing...just about a job."

"A job?" Rachel laughed. "Why would you get a job?" Santana shrugged.

"Just thought it would be nice to have a little independence is all."

"Yeah, making money is awesome." Brittany stated.

Rachel looked between them skeptically before settling back down into the couch against Finn.

"Maybe we can just have a night in if it's just the two of us?" she said, looking back towards him.

"I'm cool with anything." he said.

"Do you guys feel like we don't give you enough alone time?" Brittany asked. "Are we invading your couple space?"

"What? No." Rachel said. "Don't be ridiculous. I was just saying we should take advantage of having the apartment to ourself for the evening."

"Right." Brittany nodded, as if logging information.

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"We're not." Santana shot defensively, standing up and tossing the remote to them. "Here, knock yourself out. Come on Britt, let's go get ready." she said, tugging Brittany into the other room.

They scurried down the hall whispering to each other and giggling as they stumbled into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"They're acting extremely strange, even for them." Rachel observed. "Something's up with them. I think they're hiding something from us."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, suspicious that Rachel might be catching on. "Why would they hide something from you?"

"I never said it was just me. I said us." she repeated, looking at him with the same curiosity.

"Don't be crazy Rach. They're always weird. We've been living with them for over a year and a half, you should be used to it by now."

"I can't put my finger on it, but there's definitely something going on." she said, tapping her finger to her lip in thought. "Secret appointments, Santana talking about getting a job...something is off."

"Don't go all detective Rachel, think about the past – it never ends well." She frowned.

"I'm actually excellent at solving things. I'll figure this out." Finn just sighed. "So what exactly were you doing again?"

"I told you I had to help Scott form the firehouse fix a problem in his kitchen. Plumbing thing."

"What? You said you had to help move something." His eyes widened as he had been caught.

"What? No! I mean, yes, we had to move some stuff around to fix the problem." he waved his hand dismissively. "It was a whole big thing." She frowned.

"Now you're acting weird too."

"No, I'm not. Stop being so paranoid. Did Santana give you weed again?"

"Absolutely not!" she huffed. "And even so, I did not get paranoid when that happened."

"Whatever, then why are you playing 20 questions with everything Rach?" he asked with exasperation, pulling her closer so she'd settle back down. "Just relax and let's try and enjoy the night, okay?"

"Fine." she said, skeptically. "But if this keeps going on, I'm going to re-open this investigation." He sighed.

"I'm sure everything is fine Rachel."

Meanwhile, in the other room, Santana and Brittany sang along to the radio as they got dressed and ready to go looking at apartments.

"Santana, I thought you promised we could stay close by?" she whined. "Why do we need to go all the way up to Union Square to look at apartments? It's like more than 10 blocks away."

"I just want to look around Britt. Make sure we see our options. We're not committed to taking anything we see. Not at all." she siad, pulling a t-shirt over her head and running her hands through her hair.

"I guess it could be kind of fun." Brittany mused with a smile. "This feels so adult."

"That's because it is." Santana replied, tossing her a grin over her shoulder.

"The more I talk about it, the more excited I'm actually getting to move. Even though I love this apartment and stuff. I think this is going to be a totally awesome and exciting adventure for us!" she said, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist as she applied makeup in the mirror.

"Totally. I'm glad we're not in a rush or anything either. I mean, I want to do it, but we're not under a deadline or something. I actually think it's a good idea keeping it quiet while we look." she said, puckering her lips as she applied lip gloss. "Although that won't last much longer if you keep almost spilling things to those two." she said, nodding towards the living room. Brittany frowned.

"It's so hard to keep it a secret. I'm getting so excited about it, it just keeps wanting to come out."

"Well you're doing great about the engagement thing. Just do the same with this."

"Totally different." Brittany said, kissing her cheek and squeezing her tightly. "This is about us and it makes me want to talk about it way more." Santana laughed. "I hope they don't feel like we're abandoning them." She frowned. "Especially Hubbell. I mean, I picked him out and everything. We have a bond." Santana turned in her arms to face her.

"Babe, no one's going to think that. Even Finn and Rachel appreciate the alone time, you heard them." she said and Brittany nodded unconvincingly. "And you know we're going to see them all the time." Santana sighed. "Like it or not, we seem to be stuck with them. Even Hubbell." she said, pecking Brittany's lips sweetly as they curved into a smile.

"You promise right?"

"For the millionth time – I promise everything is going to work out perfect. We'll make it all work. Swear."

"Okay." Brittany said, nodding with confidence. "Then let's go look at some apartments!" she said happily, bouncing away to get her things together so that they could head out. Santana just sighed contentedly and laughed, watching her move around the room in a hurry, both cats cuddled on the bed watching with interest.

"You made sure we're only looking at places where we can have them right?" she asked pointing towards her cats and Santana nodded.

"Of course." she winked. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."

"Let's go!" Brittany said, grabbing her arm as they made their way down the hall, bustling into the living room where Finn and Rachel were cuddled and kissing on the couch.

"Oh hell no. Gross. At least wait till we leave." Santana said, shielding her eyes and Brittany laughed.

"You guys are certainly in a hurry." Rachel noted as they quickly grabbed their jackets.

"We have an appointment." Santana said. "God, stop being nosey." She frowned, shifting her eyes as she buttoned her jacket and opened the door.

"Yeah, Rach it's nothing...anyway, later guys!" Brittany called as they hustled out the door.

"Something is definitely up with them." Rachel said again. "And I'm going to find out what." Finn frowned in concern at the thought of Rachel snooping. "Wanna order food?"

"Sounds like a plan." he said, as she hopped up and made her way into the kitchen discussing their choices, leaving him to sit in concern over what she might find.

* * *

><p>"Santana..." Brittany said in a singsong voice as she hopped into the living room, carrying a pint of ice cream.<p>

"What's up babe?" Santana smiled, closing her laptop and laying it on the table next to her. She looked up at her girlfriend who stood above her pouting.

"He's always sitting in my spot." she said, pointing to the purring orange cat in Santana's lap.

"Well, I can take care of that." Santana joked, nudging him and he whined as she pushed him off her lap. "Crybaby." she said, rolling her eyes. "He's such a drama queen."

"Aww, but he loves you." she said, plopping herself down on her girlfriend's lap and putting a spoonful of ice cream up to her lips.

"Mmm, I know." she mumbled as she ate. "I love him too." she swallowed and pecked Brittany's cold lips with her own. "But I love you more." she said, tickling her, causing her to giggle and nearly drop the ice cream.

"I love you too." she smiled, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Any luck with finding someplace around here?" Santana shook her head.

"It's so hard to find someplace that's both nice and affordable at the same time." she sighed. "I think you kind of have to get lucky. We just have to keep looking and asking around." Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, Todd keeps trying to sell me on places that are closer to midtown but I'm just not into it. I love living in the village."

"Me too." Santana agreed. "We'll find something eventually. We'll just keep looking. But in the meantime, it's nice having the house to ourselves tonight." she said with a raised brow and Brittany laughed. "It kind of makes the quiet, money saving Saturday nights more bearable."

"True."

"I never thought I'd say it, but thank god for theater group." she smirked and Brittany smiled around the spoon.

"Rachel has been so paranoid about stuff going on with us and Finn, it's definitely kind of cool to get a break from the questioning. She just has so many questions." Brittany said tiredly.

"I know." Santana sighed. "I can't tell if she's catching on to us moving out, Finn planning on proposing or both."

"I don't know either. But she picked up on something and she's totally trying to figure it out." Brittany said.

"Enough talk about Berry. There are about a billion things I can think of to do that are much more interesting than discussing Foto all night."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany teased. "Like what?" Santana smirked and leaned forward, reaching for the pint of ice cream, putting it to the side as she tugged Brittany closer and smiled into a playful, teasing kiss.

She tugged on her bottom lip gently before running her tongue slowly across her lip. Brittany responded instantly, her hands tangling into Santana's hair as she opened her mouth to grant her entrance.

"Mmm, definitely better." Brittany mumbled against her mouth as Santana dropped her hands down to the hem of her girlfriend's tank top. She ran her fingers gently over the smooth skin of Brittany's hips before pulling back slightly to tug it up and over her head.

She shifted them quickly so that Brittany lay on the couch, wasting no time in sliding her fingers into the sides of her shorts and pulling them down quickly and tossing off her own shirt before crawling back up to attack Brittany's neck with open mouthed kisses.

"Ugh, I don't think I'm ever going to get enough of you." Santana said, as she sucked gently at the spot below her girlfriend's ear, causing her to gasp.

"Good." she said breathlessly, sliding her hands behind Santana's neck to guide her mouth back over to her own. "I need you." she whispered against her lips, gasping again as Santana's nimble fingers moved across her torso to palm her breast. "Please." she said kissing her with desperation.

"Whatever you want." she said, letting her hand trail down once more as she kissed her with passion, slipping her tongue through her lips once more. As her hand finally reached it's destination between Brittany's thighs she, gently nudged them apart, letting her fingers slip through her wet folds, eliciting a moan that she captured with her kiss.

Without waiting to be told again she quickly slipped two fingers inside her, causing Brittany to sink back into the couch in pleasure. She took the opportunity to suck and nibble trails across her neck, while keeping a steady pace with her fingers as Brittany continued to groan and squirm underneath her in pleasure.

"You're so hot right now." she said, letting her tongue run across her collar bone as she felt Brittany tighten and increased her efforts, using her thumb to rub circles against her clit. Soon she felt Brittany's walls clenching around her fingers as she cried out in pleasure. She lifted her head back up to her mouth as Brittany attacked her lips frantically.

Just as she was about to flip them they froze hearing the distinct sound of a lock turning in the front door.

"Oh shit." Santana said, looking around in panic for a blanket or anything that would sufficiently cover them but it was too late as the door swung open and Finn walked in, dressed in uniform, his face dropping in shock at the sight in front of him. He moved to speak, eyes quickly taking in their current postions and the placement of Brittany's hand before he shook his head.

"Oh my god." he said, his mouth hanging open as he quickly turned and averted his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana yelled, scrambling to grab the blanket that lay on the loveseat next to them and tossing it over Brittany before pulling her own shirt back over her head.

"What am _I_ doing here?" he asked incredulously, still facing the wall. "I live here!"

"You were supposed to be staying overnight."

"Yeah, well I didn't get overtime and I figured I'd surprise Rachel and come home."

"Well you could have given us a warning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd come home to find you two going at it on our couch!" he yelled. "Not cool!"

"Oh please, like you've never done it before." she said, pulling Brittany up as she stood. "It's safe." she muttered.

"Listen, that was not anything I ever needed to see." he said, spinning around with a frown. "I mean seriously, I've definitely seen you two in more compromising positions then I would have liked to but this was a whole other level of wrong!"

"Not our fault. We thought we had the apartment to ourself."

"Still, that's our couch dude!"

"Don't dude me!" Santana huffed.

"Stop making it a big deal Finn!" Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "Come on San." she said, grabbing her hand as she pulled her back towards the bedroom. "I think you need to be repayed."

"Gross!" he huffed.

"Shut up fetus face!" Santana called back before turning to Brittany. "We need to get out of this place...like now." she said and Brittany just smiled.

"Calm down," she said, kissing her cheek, "we're going to find something soon. I can feel it." Santana let out a heavy puff. "Come on grumpy, I'll make you forget anything ever happened." she smirked and Santana couldn't help but grin as she shut the door behind them, leaving Finn to grumble in the living room on his own.

* * *

><p>"Santana, we need to talk. Where's Brittany?"<p>

"Look, if it's about last night, I already told the manchild that he should have warned us he was coming home early." she said.

"No, no..." Rachel shook her head. "It's not that. Although I assure you he's both horrified and unhappy about witnessing you in the throws of your most recent sexual encounter on our couch." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Then what?"

"What's up?" Brittany asked, entering in Santana's bathrobe, as she brushed her hair out gently.

"I'm concerned about how everyone has been behaving lately and instead of continuing to pry and try and figure out what's going on, I figured I might as well just ask. So – spill it."

"Excuse me?" Santana asked with furrowed brows.

"What is going on with you two? You're constantly hurrying off to 'appointments' and you're acting...well, for lack of a better word, kind of shady." she said. "Especially you Brittany. I can tell you're hiding something and I won't stand for it." Santana let out a heavy sigh.

"Berry just let it go. Nothing's going on. God, you're always looking for gossip and conspiracies. If I didn't know any better I'd think you missed McKinley."

"Don't patronize me Santana. I'm merely pointing out the fact that everyone has been acting extremely odd lately and I can't take it."

"I think you're imagining things." Brittany said simply and shrugged. "Santana and I are acting the same way we always act."

"What about Finn?"

"What the hell do I know about Finn?" Santana asked.

"Brittany?" she asked and Brittany averted her eyes, looking around as she shrugged.

"Okay, I'm going to ask this once and only once and I expect the truth." she said. "Is Finn...is he...is he cheating on me?" she asked quickly.

"You really are insane." Santana said, looking at her in shock. "Seriously. Of course he's not."

"Don't be silly Rachel."

"He's acting especially shifty around me and he can hardly look me in the eye. He's also constantly sneaking out and making excuses about doing things with his friends. Of course he's a terrible liar and he keeps making mistakes when I ask him where he's been. His stories are inconsistent."

"Geez Rachel, maybe he just knows how sensitive you are about him and this job. He seems to be really enjoying it and his new friends, maybe he's just trying to hang out with them without the stress of you freaking out on him about it." Santana said and Rachel considered.

"Perhaps, but I still think there's something more to it. He seems incredibly nervous lately." Santana stifled a laugh at the thought of Finn panicking over his impending proposal.

"You're overreacting." Brittany said. "Just let it go Rach. I'm sure he's fine. He's still adjusting to this crazy schedule. He never knows when he's off and when he's working."

"Yeah, and you know he needs to sleep or else he's even dumber than usual." Santana shrugged. "Just chill out. The giant is so whipped he'd never cheat on you."

"Well, you might be right, but one can never be too safe when it comes to affairs of the heart." she said decidedly, before making her way into her bedroom.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Santana and Rachel turned.

"It means, I need to do some investigating." she said and Santana and Brittany exchanged glances as she shut the door behind her.

"You better give him a head's up." Santana said and Brittany nodded.

"On it."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I know, I know - I haven't updated in too long. I have no excuses except for the anticipation of "Heart" airing killed my will to focus. And I'm SO glad I was not disappointed! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did...actually, I'm still enjoying it! It'll probably never end and I'm totally okay with that! :-)

Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter, only a few more to go on this one (probably 3-4) but no worries, once we're done here we'll move right to the sequel. Thanks for all the lovely reviews here and on tumblr and all the alerts/favorites. It definitely gets me to sit down and write. And in case anyone else wants to find me on tumblr - therewasamouseinmine[dot]tumblr[dot]com

* * *

><p>"My senses have never lied to me before-"<p>

"Um, yes they have." Santana corrected, lifting her eyes over the pages of the magazine she was flipping through to eye Rachel. "Would you like to start by revisiting all of the times they lied to you in high school?" Rachel waved her hand dismissively.

"Stop bringing up the past Santana. I'm talking about the present and I'm telling you, I know something is going on with Finn."

"God Berry, give it up. Stop trying to make your pathetically boring life into some wildly captivating soap opera." she shook her head, going back to her magazine. "Finn isn't up to anything. Your overdramatic nature is causing you to see shit that doesn't exist." she muttered.

"Well, perhaps I'd take a break from Finn if you'd tell me exactly what mystery is going on with you and Brittany." Santana just rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore her. "As I'd expected. Well then, onto plan B. Tomorrow he's mysteriously elected to work the 4PM shift, which is his least favorite. It allows for us to spend the least amount of time together, since I'm at school when he's home. Tomorrow, I will be skipping classes so that I can find out exactly what he is up to."

"How do I know someone this psychotic?" Santana grumbled, shaking her head, before standing. "I gotta go take a shower."

"Another secret meeting with Brittany tonight?" Rachel raised a brow questioningly and Santana looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Brittany has been working Tuesdays for the last year and a half, or has the insanity taken your brain over to the point where you can't remember the most basic aspects of your life?"

"You just never know with you two lately." Rachel said, gauging Santana's face.

"Whatever. If you must know, I'm meeting with some people from one of my classes" she said with a sigh.

"Santana Lopez, have you finally made friends?"

"Perhaps." she answered vaguely before grabbing Ariel off the table and heading into the bedroom. She kissed the cat's head and placed her on the bed before, quickly picking up her cell and hitting Finn's name as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. "I'm kinda in the middle of a Madden tournament." She rolled her eyes.

"Lovely to know what all those taxpayer dollars are going towards."

"Yeah well, it's all worth it for when we run into a burning building and save your life." he said.

"They should find ways for you to multitask. Maybe you should like clean the streets in your down time."

"Did you call just to harass me about my job?" He asked with frustration.

"No, actually, I called to warn you."

"About what?"

"That little hobbit that you seem so intent on spending the rest of your life with? She's gone off the deep end. Even more than usual."

"What are you talking about?"

"Britts told me how you're picking up the ring tomorrow and you're working the later shift cause of it."

"Yeah..."

"Well, Berry's planning on following you."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Do you really think I'd waste my time calling you to joke about something like this?" He sighed heavily.

"Well, thanks for the head's up. I appreciate it."

"Whatever, you owe me one." she said. "Now, figure something out and stop wasting precious city money." she said, before ending the call and heading in for her shower.

* * *

><p>"Britt!" Santana slurred happily, jumping up on the foot rail of the bar and leaning over to peck her girlfriend hello as she'd become so accustomed to. "This is for you!" she said, thrusting a rose into her face, as she stumbled back down.<p>

"Whoa, be careful." Brittany said sternly, looking unamused. "Where have you been?" she asked. "I've been trying to reach you since 10:30 and it's 2:30."

"I know, I know!" she said. "I am _so _sorry." she slurred once more. "Everyone wanted to have drinks at dinner and then we played this stupid shot game and I just..." she waved her hands around sloppily. "Hit me all at once." Brittany sighed.

"Jack, I'm taking 5." she called over to him and he nodded, coming over to hop back behind the quiet bar.

"Take ten." he smiled, nodding towards Santana with amusement as she swayed on her own feet.

"This place is dizzying." she said, as Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her into the back office, sitting her on the couch.

"This wasn't cool San." she said, kneeling in front of her and looking her in the eyes as she brushed a stray hair away from her eyes.

"I know." she said sadly. "I didn't mean to!" she insisted. "I just lost track of things and everyone was drinking and before I knew it I woke up on Jen's couch." Brittany sighed. "I left right away because I knew I needed to get back to you." she said, rubbing a thumb across Brittany's face clumsily.

"Santana. You're wasted." she said in defeat.

"I'm sorry." she said, lip quivering.

"Don't cry baby, okay? It just wasn't like you and I was so worried. You always call me."

"I know." Santana nodded, shakily.

"I was just freaking out and I got scared. It's fine, but this is not okay Santana. You can't just do this. I'm happier than anyone you have new friends. I've wanted you to make some friends of your own since we moved here. But seriously, you would never want me to do that to you, so don't do it to me." she said firmly and Santana nodded, tears now spilling.

"I'm like the worst girlfriend _ever._" she said dramatically and Brittany sighed.

"Santana, come on, calm down." she said, leaning forward to wrap her up in a hug as she cried sloppily into her shoulder. "Great, we're at this part."

"I'm a terrible girlfriend. I didn't even call you and I got way too drunk and I just passed out on some random girl's couch." Brittany laughed.

"Babe, she lives with her boyfriend. Let's not get carried away." she said.

"But still!" she insisted. "I suck so bad." she said, falling back against the couch in defeat. Brittany chuckled fondly, reaching up to pull her down onto the couch.

"Hey," she said, wiping her cheeks. "You calm down, and breath, okay? I know you're sorry and right now I'm just glad you're here."

"But what can I do?" she asked helplessly, voice quivering and Brittany placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Relax here for a little bit and try and sleep it off a little more." she said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to finish up my shift and take you home. And then tomorrow you can spend all day making it up to me and promising me that this will _never_ happen again." she said sternly and Santana nodded emphatically.

"I will. I swear. Never." Brittany laughed.

"Plus, be a little bit happier, because I think I have some good news about the apartment hunt."

"Really?" Santana asked hopefully through her tear stained face. Brittany grinned and nodded, kissing her forehead once more.

"Really. Jack's place around the corner just became empty. And I made us an appointment tomorrow night." she said and Santana burst into tears once more. Brittany looked confused.

"Santana, isn't that a good thing?"

"It is!" she yelled. "I'm just so happy. And you were sitting her being such a good girlfriend and I was just being a big asshole."

"Seriously, Santana I need to go back out there. You need to calm down." she sighed. "Please? I promise, this is going to be okay. I'm pretty sure you learned your lesson. And if you didn't I'll make sure you do tomorrow." she smiled and Santana nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Okay, get some rest, I'll be back in a little bit." she said, squeezing her shoulder before heading back to the bar with a heavy sigh.

"She's toast." Jack stated, sliding a beer across to a customer as he collected cash in return.

"No kidding." Brittany sighed and laughed. "She's never done that before. But I doubt she'll do it again." Jack just laughed before heading back to the floor and making a whipping sound and leaving Brittany to laugh.

* * *

><p>"I saw him!"<p>

"What?" Brittany asked with confusion from where she lay on the couch, head resting comfortably in Santana's lap as they watched TV.

"Finn! I followed him."

"Is that why you're wearing the ridiculous coat and glasses?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes as she threaded her fingers soothingly through her girlfriend's hair.

"This isn't a joke! I was on a misson Santana. And I succeeded. He's definitely up to something and Saturday night at dinner, I'm going to confront him with it." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I watched him go up to some building Brittany. He rang a bell and walked up to a second floor. He was clearly hooking up with some FDNY groupie!" Santana giggled.

"FDNY groupie? Seriously, what drugs are you on?"

"Don't mock me! I know what I saw!"

"And you saw nothing!" Santana said.

"Seriously Rach, don't overreact. I'm sure Finn will tell you everything."

"That's just it!" she continued. "I called him and he still kept up this lame excuse about taking care of some band stuff with Jeff and Adam."

"Terrible liar." Santana muttered and Brittany poked her in the ribs.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just said, I can't believe they're still trying to look at equipment we clearly don't need."

"Well don't worry about that Santana because I can assure you the house that Finn entered was neither Jeff nor Adam's." she huffed.

"Rachel, chill out. I'm sure there's a totally understandable reason for all of this." Brittany assured her. "Seriously, give Finn a chance."

"A chance to what? Stomp all over my heart again? I won't stand for it. Saturday night at dinner, I'm calling him on this situation. He thinks he can smooth talk me and I'll forget?"

"Rachel..."

"Oh my god, maybe he's breaking up with me!" she said horrified. "I mean, maybe he's setting up a big date to give us one last nice night together. He could be trying to let me down gently." she said tears welling in her eyes.

"Rachel!" Brittany repeated, louder. "Stop getting yourself into a panic. Seriously. there's no way Finn is going to break up with you."

"Yeah have you met Finn?" Santana asked and Brittany's eyes shot to her in confusion.

"San, of course they've met." Santana sighed.

"Why are you defending him? You're supposed to be my friends. You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Whoa, I've told you this a million times and I'll say it till you get it straight – we are _not_ friends."

"Not now." Brittany sighed.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Rachel, why don't you like take a few deep breaths and calm down. No one is defending anyone, but I'm just like, 100% sure he's not cheating on you." She looked at Brittany with consideration.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Finn and he's crazy about you. So just...take it easy. Maybe you should go like watch one of those movies that makes you happy or something." Rachel considered this.

"I think I need to discuss with Kurt and decompress by watching Funny Girl."

"Exactly."

"Fine." she said, standing and calling Hubbell to go with her. "But rest assured, I am talking to Finn about his behavior on Saturday no better what happens." she turned and made her way to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"God, she's even more insane than normal. Someone's been hiding her crazy pills, I swear."

"Ugh, I'm just glad she left and is bothering Kurt." Brittany said, throwing her hand over her face. "Trying to calm her down without telling her is exhausting. Let him have a turn."

"Seriously." Santana muttered. "I _so _need out of this place."

* * *

><p>"Can you give us a minute?" Santana asked the super who nodded and walked to the door.<p>

"Come back to my apartment when you're done and we can talk."

"Thanks." Santana nodded and watched as he walked out of the empty apartment. "Well, what do you think?" she asked, her face lighting up as she took a few steps forward.

"I think...it's pretty awesome." Brittany smirked and Santana smiled even wider. "I mean, I knew Jack always said he had a cool place, but this is even nicer than I expected." she said, referring to her co-worker who was moving out of his rent controlled apartment into a much bigger loft with his fiancee.

"Well I'm glad he mentioned it."

"I know...and it's right where we want. Like a block and a half away."

"So?" Santana asked, walking forward and wrapping her arms around her waist before placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"It's cheap enough." Santana nodded, kissing a trail upward.

"Totally, it's a steal." Brittany shrugged and giggled, pushing Santana back so she could look at her.

"Then I think we found out apartment." she said and Santana squealed, hopping up to throw both her arms around her girlfriend's neck as she kissed her.

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too baby. For a while I thought we were never going to find something nice we could afford." Santana nodded.

"I know and now...one fell into our lap." she said, pecking her lips before taking one more quick tour of the place.

They soon left and headed back down a flight to the super's apartment where they expressed their interest. After sitting with him and filling in the standard application, adding her father as a co-signer to strengthen their case, especially since he'd be paying for most of it, they discussed basics. The apartment was already mostly vacated and the super advised them that they would need some time to re-finish floors and paint, but they should be ready to go by Memorial Day weekend.

"This is seriously perfect." Brittany said, squeezing Santana's hand as they walked back towards the house. "I just hope we get it."

"We will baby." Santana said, squeezing back. "My dad's information is going to be awesome for the application, don't worry. I'm going to call him when we get in and make sure he talks to them and re-assures them he'll be financially involved."

"Ugh, I hope we find out by tomorrow. I can't take the anticipation!"

"I'm sure they'll let us know as soon as it processes." she smiled, finding Brittany's nervousness adorable. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that Brittany's initial hesitancy to move threw her off a little, so she was relieved when she was so interested and invested in the actual apartment hunt. "Come on, let's go celebrate with some pizza." she said and dragged her giddy girlfriend towards the shop on the corner of their block.

* * *

><p>Friday night Santana walked over to the Village Station with purpose, not able to contain her smile on the way over. She greeted Rick easily at the door as he opened it for her and headed in to smile at the sight of her girlfriend fluttering around behind the bar as she set customers up with drinks.<p>

"Britt." she called, stepping into a small space at the end of the bar.

"Hey!" Brittany said, face lighting up as she waited for the tap to fill the glass she held below it. " She exchanged the drinks for cash and gave change before running to the end of the bar and placing a soft peck on her girlfriend's lips. Santana hung on, pulling her in for more. "Mmm, baby," she giggled, "I'm working."

"I know, I know. But I need you to take 5." she said.

"Sweetie, I can't." she said, eying the bar and her fellow bartender running around at the other end. "It's happy hour. I need to wait out this rush." Santana sighed and walked to the back.

"I'll take care of it." A few minutes later she returned back with Brittany's boss in toe, a smile on his face as he nodded her towards the back.

"Go on, take 5." he winked and Brittany laughed as Santana grabbed her hand and dragged her into the alleyway.

"So, what's so important it can't wait?" Brittany asked with a coy smile as she leaned back against the wall. "Hurry, I only have five." Santana giggled and leaned up into her, kissing her deeply. "I know...you didn't...mmm...drag me back here for this." she puffed between kisses before pulling back to look at her and instantly copying the infectious smile on her face.

"I got some good news." Santana said knowingly and Brittany's eyes shot open.

"The apartment?" she asked, bouncing and Santana nodded. "Oh my god, awesome!' she said, throwing her hands around her waist and pulling her in tightly. "I'm so excited!"

"I know baby, and he said if all goes well we can even get in early to start getting things together."

"That would be great!" she said, kissing her once more. "Do we have to go sign anything?" she asked and Santana nodded. "We'll go tomorrow and sign the lease, my dad already signed it and faxed it back though."

"That's awesome!" she said with a chuckle. "What did he say?"

"He's happy for us." Santana said with a smile. "He's glad we got it."

"I can't wait to tell my parents!" she said, hugging her again. "Ugh, I don't even wanna go back out there. I wanna celebrate!"

"Well, we're spending the night out of the house tomorrow so we'll celebrate with Todd and all your friends then." Santana said "Go on out there now before they kill me."

"Will you stay for a while?" Brittany asked.

"If you want."

"I definitely want." she smiled.

"Well, then I'll definitely stay." she said and Brittany leaned in to give her one more loving kiss.

"I love you and I can't wait to do this with you."

"I love you too." Santana responded. "And neither can I."

* * *

><p>Saturday evening Finn had left Rachel a note and flower, asking her to dress up and meet her in a very familiar location in Central Park – the very same Bow Bridge he'd asked her to meet him on in junior year at Nationals. In similar fashion, he waited there with a bright smile and a bouquet of flowers before taking her for a walk through the park and leading her to Sardi's – the same place they ate.<p>

After sitting down and ordering wine and their food, they sat through uncomfortable conversation as his neves were getting the best of him. He fidgeted and fumbled with the bread and finally Rachel couldn't take it any longer.

"Finn, what is going on with you?" she asked in exasperation.

"What? Me? Nothing! Why would you say something's going on with me? I'm not hiding something!" he responded quickly and she quirked a brow.

"What is this all about?"

"What's what all about?" he asked cautiously.

"This." she said, waving her hands around herself. "Everything that's going on today."

"Can't I take my girlfriend out on a date?" he asked.

"This is quite an impressive attempt to replicate a past romantic evening. What aren't you telling me?"

"Why would you think I'm not telling you something? God, I just wanted to take you out for a night. I've been working so much, I figured it would be nice for us to have a romantic night out. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not." she said, skeptically. "But you've been acting so...strangely."

"I don't know what you mean." he said, dropping the knife in his hand as he buttered a piece of bread. "Shit." he muttered.

"Case in point, I know you're generally awkward, but tonight you're a whole new level of clumsy."

"Hey-"

"And you can hardly hold or make any conversation."

"That's not true." he protested.

"Is this about the other day? Brittany and Santana tried to tell me to forget what I saw, but I can't help but make you realize that I caught you blatantly lying to me."

"When?" he questioned.

"Wednesday, when I followed you."

"You followed me?" he asked, playing dumb.

"I saw you ring some strange bell and go up to the second level. Who is she Finn?"

"Excuse me?" he frowned. "Why do you always think the worst of me?"

"Well what am I supposed to think when you're clearly lying to my face!" she hugged. "So who is the bimbo you're clearly seeing behind my back? That was not Jeff's apartment nor was it Adam's. So please, enlighten me."

"Rachel, it was nothing. Trust me."

"Then please, go ahead, tell me about how much nothing it was. Whose place was that?"

"No one's!" he said, frustration colliding with his nerves. "It was no one's place. We were just there checking things out okay?" he asked.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked seriously.

"Of course not!" he said, his eyes shooting wide open.

"No, I'm serious. This date – the whole elaborate set up. Are you trying to let me down gently, tell me the right way that you've found someone else. Because I will not go down without a fight! You've broken my heart once Finn, and I won't stand for it happening again." she said, water building in her eyes.

"Rachel." he sighed.

"No, I'm serious. I demand to know what is going on right now!"

"Fine!" he said, with resignation. "You really want to know right now?" he asked. "_Right_ now?" She nodded emphatically, wiping a stray tear and looked on in confusion as Finn stood and made his way around the table.

"What are you doing?"

"What I was going to do later tonight." he said with a smiled. "If you weren't so damn persistant." he knelt down in front of her and reached into his jacket pocket.

"Finn..." she said, realization setting in.

"I love you Rachel. I've loved you probably as long as I've really known you, whether I really realized it or not. And being with you has been the greatest time of my life. Moving here with you and starting up our life together has just made me even more sure that there's nowhere else I want to be for the rest of my life than with you. You're my home." he nodded, and popped open the box. "So, Rachel Berry...would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"But...I..." she gasped. "It's not in the plan." she squeaked and he laughed as she nodded emphatically. "Yes, yes!" she said, throwing her arms around him. "Of course yes!" she said, pulling back to kiss him sweetly and let the sound of clapping from those patrons who had caught on to what was going on drown out in her ears. "I love you too." she said.

He grinned proudly as he moved back to slip the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." she said, tears freely flowing.

"I'm glad you think so." he smiled. "It had to match you." he said, kissing her softly once more before taking his seat across from her and grabbing her hand.

"Wait...so all night, all this time..." he nodded.

"I was waiting till we got to that street again." he shrugged and smiled. "But it's okay."

"I'm such an idiot." she sniffled, smacking herself in the forehead.

"You're you." he said and smiled broadly as he leaned down to press a gently kiss to her hand. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>"Where have you guys been?" Rachel asked, as Brittany and Santana walked into the apartment early Saturday morning, bags in hands.<p>

"Well, we knew you had some big romantic date and we wanted to give you some space." Brittany winked. "We stayed at Todd's for the night, but we come bearing breakfast." she said, lifting the bag in her hand.

"I have the most amazing news to tell you both! You'll never believe why Finn has been acting so strange!" she said, hopping up and down.

"He proposed." Santana said knowingly and Rachel frowned.

"Well, thank you for sucking all of the fun out of my announcement." she said, as Finn came up behind her, smiling and rested a hand on her waist.

"Your welcome." Santana said, smirking and Brittany swatted at her.

"So?" she asked, with a grin and they both beamed back at her. "Of course I said yes!" she said and Brittany cheered, tackling them both in a bear hug.

"Congratulations you guys!" she said. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, congrats Berry and just think, if you're lucky when you two decide to procreate you're heights might balance out and give you normal sized children." she smirked.

"Thank you Santana...I think." she said.

"Seriously, congratulations." Santana smiled, hugging her and then Finn loosely. "It was inevitable anyway, so I'm glad you're finally making it official."

"You guys knew all along, didn't you?" Rachel asked, slyly.

"Of course we did." Brittany said. "You think Finn could have gone ring shopping alone?" she smiled and Rachel squealed, lifting her hand up to show them the ring that they'd seen in the box earlier in the week.

"Looks even better on you." Brittany smiled.

"Aww, thank you." she said, eying them as they all headed into the kitchen to sit down for breakfast. "Is this why you guys have been acting so strangely lately?"

Brittany and Santana exchanged questioning glances and nodded.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell is up with you two?" Finn asked. "I mean really, I know we've all been keeping this secret but even I noticed you have been acting especially weird."

"It's nothing big. We'll talk later. You guys should enjoy your big moment. Come on, tell us all about it." Brittany said and Santana scowled, but she nudged her.

"No." Rachel said and they both froze in unpacking their bags, looking over at her stern face. She shook her head. "I'm extremely excited for myself I admit, but more than anything the fact that you're both acting so strangely is a buzz kill. So seriously, just tell us already!" she said and Santana sighed.

"Okay, okay, sit down and we'll tell you guys." Santana said and they all sat, grabbing various food and coffee before Santana cleared her throat. "We have a little bit of an announcement as well. But we didn't want to steal your thunder." she said, looking between them.

"What is it?" Finn asked, brow scrunched.

"Brittany and I have been talking and we decided that it's time for us to move out."

"What?" Rachel asked in shock.

"What?" Finn echoed, also taken aback.

"We just, we decided it was time." Brittany said, grabbing Santana's hand on the table. "We totally love living with you guys-"

"Speak for yourself." Santana quipped and Brittany ignored her.

"And living here together was a great experience and the perfect way to start out. But we think it's getting a little crowded." she finished.

"Yeah, I mean, Finn, it wasn't too long ago you walked into us getting it on in the living room."

"Please." he said, shaking his head. "Don't make me revisit that."

"Exactly." Brittany said.

"Plus, we're growing up." Santana shrugged with a smile. "You guys are engaged."

"But...I mean...we're your roommates, were you ever going to talk to us about the ramifications? I mean have you found a place?" Brittany nodded.

"We did. Just this week."

"Oh my god, that's where you've been sneaking off to." They nodded guiltily and Rachel shook her head, thinking for a moment.

"Rachel, Finn has a steady salary now and I'm sure he can pick up a quarter more and something tells me your dads will be more than happy to do the same. Am I wrong?" she asked and Rachel sighed.

"No."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier. Or discuss it with you guys. I guess in hindsight, that's wrong...but I knew it would be okay and we really didn't want to bring it up with all the proposal drama that was going on." she said and Rachel sighed.

"I guess it is getting to the point where we need to be on our own." Finn admitted and Brittany nodded.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Rachel said, looking back up, eyes flickering between them. "I know it hasn't always been easy, but living with you- it's been fun." she said honestly. "And with all the hours Finn works...it's been nice having someone to be home with." Brittany smiled sadly.

"Rach, we'll miss you too." Santana opened her mouth to speak but Brittany shot her a warning glance in anticipation. "But seriously, we're not going far and it's not like we won't see you guys. We're moving a block and a half away." Rachel smiled a little.

"You are?" Santana nodded. "Well that's nice and all but don't you think it's kind of obvious we won't be hanging out nearly as much?" Brittany laughed.

"Rachel, come on. We've lived in this apartment together for almost two years, we're kind of all stuck together now whether we like it or not." she said, flashing Santana a glare as Rachel looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Give me a break Berry, you know we're all going to see each other all the time. Even I know there's no avoiding that." she chuckled. "Moving here with you guys was kind of like selling my soul to the devil – I'm stuck with you guys forever. And honestly...it's not_ that_ bad." she admitted and Rachel laughed.

"I knew you loved us."

"Don't push it." Santana warned.

"Is the place okay?" Finn asked, seriously. "I mean is it nice?" Brittany nodded enthusiastically as they explained the awesome deal they had found from her friend at work.

"Well that sounds wonderful." Rachel admitted. "I'm sad you'll be going so soon, but I hope you'll take me to go see it one day soon."

"Totally!" Brittany agreed. "But let's leave the discussion about furniture for another day – okay?" she asked and Finn chuckled.

"Agreed."

"Come on, enough about us, tell us about your proposal!" Brittany encouraged and was glad to see Rachel light back up as she and Finn recounted the details of what had gone on the previous day.

* * *

><p>A little less than a week later and Brittany dropped in after school, having a few hours before work. She entered the apartment and found the living room empty, before calling out for her girlfriend.<p>

"Santana!" Brittany called, entering the apartment and shutting the door behind her. "Santana?"

"Hey baby." Santana, said happily as she appeared in the living room and let her hands fall to Brittany's waist. She smiled brightly and pecked her lips. "What's up? How was your day?"

"It was...interesting." Brittany said with a crooked smile and Santana's fell slightly.

"What happened?" she asked softly. "Is everything okay?" she smoothed a stray piece of hair back behind Brittany's ear.

"Yeah. I mean nothing bad happened, but I have some news I need to talk to you about." she looked around quickly. "Can we go inside? I mean, I'd rather talk in private just in case Finn or Rachel come home."

"Of course." Santana said, slightly concerned but she bit her lip in a smile. "In a few more weeks we won't have to worry about that." she said kissing Brittany once more. Brittany smiled into the kiss but she could still tell something was going on. "Come on." she said, tugging her into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

"You've been packing?" Brittany asked surprisedly as she looked around the room and saw that Santana's closet was in disarray and a box was on the ground. Santana smiled and shrugged shyly.

"I'm kind of excited." she said. "I can't help it. I mean, it's been great here, but I can't wait to get into a place that's _ours._" Brittany smiled adoringly and tucked a finger into her jean pocket, pulling her closer.

"Come here." she said, bringing their lips together in a soft, but passionate kiss.

Santana, feeling a sudden rush of emotions, raised her arms, bringing her hands into Brittany's hair as she tugged her forward, and caused herself to fall backwards towards the bed. Brittany moaned softly falling on top of Santana as her body hit the bed with a soft thump. She moved to kiss Santana's neck and suck on her pulse point, Santana squeezing her hands in her hair as she gasped.

"Just think soon we won't even have to worry about where we do this. I can't wait to spend the summer breaking in our entire apartment." Brittany froze in her movements and Santana's brow furrowed, wondering what she might have said wrong. "Britt?"

Brittany pressed a gentle kiss to her throat before moving up so that they were on even eye level again. She rolled to lean on her side and caressed Santana's face softly, smiling as she took in her girlfriend's features.

"Why'd you stop?" Santana asked and Brittany just swallowed and smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I brought you in here to talk, remember?"

"Britt, what's up with you? You're scaring me. I can tell something's on your mind. So what happened today?" Brittany released a breath and rested her chin on Santana's chest.

"Well, I went to my modern dance class today," Santana nodded. "and the professor pulled me over at the end. He was telling me about how there's an opportunity to work with a dance troupe over the summer. It's something he works with outside the school, but he usually only recommends 3rd and 4th year students. Anyway, he has an extra spot and he told me sometimes he makes an exception when he feels he has a really talented student in his 2nd year class and...he offered me the spot."

"Oh my god Brittany!" Santana's face lit up. "That's great news!" she kissed her hard and Brittany smiled.

"Well, it's a really good opportunity. I mean it's a pretty respected group and it looks great on your record." she sighed. "But there's one catch - it's a travelling troupe." Santana's smile fell a little and she swallowed.

"So you'd be travelling for..."

"The summer." she said, bitting her lip. "They practice the week after classes and then they leave on Saturday of Memorial day weekend. They perform somewhere on the Monday. There's things scheduled until about a week and a half before classes begin, so it's almost 2 ½ months." Santana nodded, processing and frowning slightly.

"So you're going to miss moving into the new apartment? I mean, we're supposed to move Memorial Day Weekend..."

"I didn't say yes yet." she said. "In fact he just told me to think about it and see if it's something I want to do and if it's something I could work out with everything else."

"But...you can't turn something like that down Brittany." Brittany shook her head.

"If I'm being asked as a sophomore, I still have the next two years and-"

"Turning it down could look bad and it would look so amazing on your transcript that you _did_ this when you were only a sophomore." Santana sighed.

"I don't want to miss moving...we had all these plans for our summer in the new place." she shrugged and frowned. "I don't think I want to be without you for the summer. I mean, it's just so nice to be together and not stress about school."

"Britt, baby, this is an unfortunate part of being a dancer, if you're going to be one that tours."

"I know, but no one said that's what I wanted to do."

"Maybe this is the right time to give it a shot and see how you like it." Santana said, not without a hint of sadness.

"Maybe." Brittany said, her eyes flickering back up from where she watched her fingers fiddling nervously with the hem on Santana's shirt. She saw the sadness in her girlfriend's eyes that she was clearly trying so hard to hide. "I don't have to go." She repeated and Santana looked at her, considering.

"I never want us to be what holds you back. _I _never want to hold you back." she said and Brittany nodded.

"I know, but this is important. We're about to do something big." Santana sighed and curled into her girlfriend.

"Maybe it'll be good for us to see what it feels like."

"Are you saying...are you saying we need a break?" Brittany asked worriedly, pulling back to look into Santana's eyes.

"No!" she answered immediately, shaking her head. She kissed her firmly, before looking at her once more. "Absolutely not. Are you insane?" she asked, causing Brittany to smile with relief. "I'm just saying that maybe it's good for us to experience what it would be like if you decide this is something you want to do." Brittany nodded in thought and sighed.

"I want this with you so bad - moving into the new place, spending the summer together, all of it." she frowned. "I just don't know if this is the right time."

"I want this too. More than anything this is what I want." Santana said with frustration. "I've been talking about it forever."

"Then why do I feel like you're pushing me to go so hard?" Santana sighed.

"I'm just trying to be positive Britt." she said, curling back into her tightly. "But I also think this is an awesome opportunity and I want you to have everything you ever dreamed of. I think you'll have a good time and you'll learn things and as much as it sucks, me and the apartment and the cats? We'll be here when you get back." Santana said with resignation. "But make no mistake, my heart is telling me I should just grab you and beg you to stay." Brittany kissed the top of her head.

"I need to think about it." she let out a deep breath. "Do you wanna pack some more?" she asked, nudging her gently. "We can do it together."

"In a little while." Santana said softly. "Right now I just want to lay here."

"Okay...I haven't decided yet." Brittany said once more.

"Okay...whatever you do, I'm with you." Brittany smiled and squeezed her once more.

"Thank you." she said. "We'll figure it out together. I promise."

"Okay."

"Come on." Brittany said, trying to urge her up gently. "No being mopey." she smiled. "Let's go put on fun music and dance around and pack stuff up together." she said, kissing her temple and Santana giggled.

"Alright." she said, getting up.

"Come on!" Brittany said, grabbing her laptop to turn on the music. "I'm going to put on the happiest playlist I can find. I want smiles. We're packing up to move into our _own _place." She said, bumping her shoulder into Santana, who grinned broadly. "Perfect."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I'm back with more so soon! I can't even believe it! :-) This chapter was just flying out of me so I went with it and it's kinda long and pretty damn fluffy but I figure it's necessary to get a bunch of fluff in with the summer separation coming up. Still on track for about 3 more chapters before the sequel I believe but I think they'll all be fairly long because there's a lot of ground to cover.

One thing I wanted to mention - a bunch of people were worried about cheating and I don't want to lay out the next chapter (which will deal with the summer apart) but seriously - please don't. This isn't that kind of story I promise. I said it on my tumblr but I'll just repeat it here for anyone who doesn't follow me there - I don't believe these characters would ever do that too each other because of the deep love and respect they have for one another. I want to focus on them getting through the things life throws at them together, not start up third party drama. Promise.

Thanks again for everything and please continue to review/alert/favorite. It definitely helps. I really want to write the next one so hopefully it'll be ready relatively soon. Really hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Baby!" Santana called loudly, boxes towering in her arms. "Britt!" she said as the box on the top came dangerously close to sliding off.<p>

"Whoa!" Brittany said, running over and grabbing it before it slipped. "Got the rest?" Santana nodded. "Where are they going?"

"Our bedroom." she answered, nodding her head and Brittany quickly led them down the hall and into their room. She let out a heavy breath in relief as she plopped them on the ground next to one of the closets.

"I thought you were just going to feed the cats and grab sandwiches?" Brittany asked. Santana shrugged.

"I figured this room is painted, we might as well start bringing stuff over when we can. It's going to be tiring on Wednesday."

"Paying for the extra week was totally worth it."

"Definitely." Santana cracked a little smile. "I would never want to move into this place without you."

"I feel bad you're doing so much without me already – yesterday and the next few days till we move." She said with a frown. "But the bedroom looks great."

"It's okay Britt, you had work last night and you have lots going on with work and rehersals." she reassured her. "Plus Finn and Rachel are actually coming to help while you're at work tomorrow...though I'm not sure how useful she'll be, she can barely reach halfway up the walls." Brittany laughed.

"That's cool, I'm sure you guys will get a lot done."

"We should definitely be done painting by Tuesday."

"Oh! That reminds me. I traded Friday for Monday."

"Babe, that's not even worth it, why are you even working Monday?" she shrugged. "Clearly Friday is your last night here so you can't work, but I mean, for the little you'll make Monday it's not even worth it." she pouted and Brittany sighed.

"I just feel like we just moved in and we should be making as much as possible. Which reminds me, I talked to Steve more last night and there are a couple people out for the summer because they're going home, so not only is he relieved you'll pick up my bar shifts, but he said you could definitely have one or two more if you want. He said you can work it out with him Thursday."

"Awesome." Santana said, leaning back against the wall. "I wouldn't mind seeing if I can grab a couple shifts on the floor when school comes back too...I'm want to find something. It's great my dad is paying for a little more than half of this but still...I want making some cash now that we're on our own."

"I'm so glad you're holding my spot for the summer." she smirked. "Makes me feel better."

"Why because you keep your job secure or because you get to have spies watching me half the time?" Santana asked, smirking and raising a brow suspiciously. Brittany chuckled and scrunched her nose in thought.

"Well...both."

"Thought so." Santana said.

"And also, it keeps that money coming in and it gives you something to do." she shrugged and looked at her seriously. "I'm worried about you." Santana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't, I'll be fine...well, I mean I'll be miserable with you gone but I'll survive...barely." She joked and Brittany pouted.

"I can still back out."

"Don't be silly. You're doing this." Santana waved her off and pushed off the wall she'd been leaning on, walking towards the door. She placed a peck on Brittany's lips before smiling and rubbing her thumb against a smear of pain on her cheek. "You decided to paint yourself too while I was gone?" Brittany giggled, rubbing at the spot. "Come on, let's get back to work. I want to be able to enjoy Friday in here with you."

"Okay." Brittany said sweetly, grabbing her hand and following her back into the living room.

* * *

><p>The next couple days Santana spent the majority of her time, both packing and getting the new apartment ready as much as possible. As much as Rachel's singing along to every song that came on was annoying, she had to admit they were a huge help on Sunday and she was grateful. She even bit her tongue a few times on some obvious insults out of appreciation. It was the least she could do.<p>

Brittany rehearsed on Monday but took Santana's advice and sacrificed her shift that night to stay back and help, which actually allowed them to finish up a day early. Besides that excuse, they both had to admit that they were happy to get an extra night to spend time with each other with the date of their separation approaching. Even if they were spending their time working on the apartment, there was something fun and exciting about knowing they were setting up the place they were going to call home for at least the next two years, as their lease stated.

Santana found herself even more grateful for Monday night on Tuesday when she realized between rehearsals and work she would hardly be seeing Brittany at all. With the new place pretty much ready for moving in she tried to spend her time packing up all of the remaining items in their old place, which was becoming even trickier given that Brittany had to pack a summer's worth of clothing as well.

By the time Wednesday actually rolled around they were in pretty good shape and once Brittany came home from dancing, they spent time trying to organize her things as much as possible. Once the evening rolled around, Finn and the boys from the band appeared and never was Santana so happy that she decided to be part of that group since for a few beers each they were more than happy to help the move.

They took care of most of the heavy lifting first, moving out the bedroom furniture and the majority of the living room furniture that Santana had contributed. Soon they moved onto the boxes and smaller items and with 7 sets of hands, they actually got done much quicker than anticipated.

As Brittany loaded an unsure Sebastian and Ariel into their carriers, Santana stood in the kitchen with Rachel, taking the keys off Brittany's ring to hand them over as the boys sat at the table drinking and chattering about the new baseball season. She slid the two keys over to Rachel before picking up her own key ring to do the same again.

"Wait, no!" Rachel said, reaching a hand out to stop her. Santana looked at her in confusion. "It's just, you know, I think it would be good for you guys to have a set of keys for here, in case of emergencies." She shrugged. "You never know when one of us couldn't get home to feed Hubbell or someone gets locked out..."

"Okay." Santana nodded and smiled understandingly.

"It's good to have people you trust living so close and you never know."

"Sure, that's a really good idea. I mean, we should probably do the same." Rachel smiled.

"We'd be happy to keep a set of yours as well in case you ever need anything."

"They're totally freaked out." Brittany said with a frown as she came to stand next to Santana at the counter. "What if they hate the new apartment? I mean, this is like, the only home they've ever known. Now they're going to this new scary place and a couple days later I'm like abandoning them." Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, what if they forget me...or worse, what if they hate me?" she said turning to Santana with panic.

"Breathe Britt." Santana grinned and squeezed her arm. "Lord Tubbington still adores you when you go home and he hasn't forgotten you, right? And you've been gone for way longer than this." Brittany nodded and let out a breath in relief.

"True." she bit her lip. "I still think we need to have a serious conversation with them tonight." Santana nodded.

"Whatever you want." she smiled and Brittany grinned back happily. Rachel just shook her head and sighed.

"Oh!" Brittany said, eyes widening once more. "I almost forgot...something." she said, before running off. Santana narrowed her eyes in confusion before shaking her head.

"What was that all about?"

"Who knows." Santana shrugged. "Brittany is always stashing stuff, it could be anything. Sometimes, it's better just not to ask." Rachel chuckled.

"So, a serious conversation with the kitties...I will miss experiencing just how you whipped you are on a daily basis. Santana scowled.

"Relax Froto, I'm sure you'll still see us more than I'd like."

"Hopefully." Rachel said, getting a little choked up. "I really am going to miss having you guys here. I know you and I are not the best of friends or anything and we've all had our ups and downs, but I couldn't have picked anyone else that I'd rather have spent the past 19 months living with than you and Brittany. You've been wonderful roommates."

"Aww, Berry, look at you getting all sentimental and overly emotional. How...not shocking." Santana joked and sighed, looking around before meeting Rachel's eyes once more and smiling. "I will miss this place a little bit, I have to admit. It did turn out better than expected. When we first moved in I thought I was going to murder you before the first week was up." She said with a smile as Rachel looked disturbed.

"I'm going to miss this place a lot." Brittany said, coming back and placing her hands on the counter. "This place is special for all of us. I'm glad you guys are keeping it for a while. I'm going to be really sad when you move."

"We'll have to throw a big party." Rachel said, with a grin.

"I'm going to miss you guys a lot too." Brittany pouted. "Both of you," she said slapping the back of Finn's head playfully and causing him to hop up and join them. "I really loved living here with you guys."

"You guys going to hang out and have a beer?" Finn asked with a smile. "You did buy them." Santana shook her head.

"No," she said glancing at Brittany to confirm their plan, "we're both pretty tired and we still have to get ourselves and the children situated over there." she said, nodding towards the cats playfully.

"I love it when you call them our babies." Brittany said, kissing her cheek proudly.

"Well, they kinda are." she said before turning back to Finn and Rachel. "We'll see you guys tomorrow night though?" she asked.

"Of course." Finn nodded. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Yeay, my going away party where I'm the only one who can't drink since I'll be working." Brittany said with mock enthusiasm.

"Aw, Britt, if it makes you feel better, I can't either. I have to work at midnight." he said, giving her a one armed squeeze.

"At least I'm not alone." she said with a chuckle and sighed. "We better get going. The kitties are restless." She said as the cats continued crying and scratching through their carriers. Rachel smiled sadly.

"I know we'll be seeing you tomorrow but seriously, please don't be strangers."

"Never." Brittany said and hugged her tightly before doing the same with Finn. Santana rolled her eyes and gave them each a brief hug before they thanked the others and headed out towards their place carrying the cats and the last few things they left behind.

They were almost to the corner when Santana heard a sniffle and looked over to see her teary eyed girlfriend walking alongside her.

"Oh no, Brittany." she said, stopping and giving her a sympathetic smile. "Don't be sad baby. We're going to see them _and_ the apartment _and _Hubbell all the time."

"I know, I know...it's just...not the same." she shrugged and laughed. "I'm just being silly and sentimental."

"It's okay." Santana said, leaning over to place a sweet peck on her lips as her hands were full. "I get it. But just think of how totally exciting this is going to be too." Brittany broke into a wide grin.

"Trust me, nothing is more exciting than moving into the new place with you. And I can't even wait to spend the night there today." Brittany said almost bouncing before letting her sad smile return once more. "Just give me the walk home to miss the old place." Santana nodded and smiled.

"Deal." she said, nodding her head in the direction of the new place. "Come on, my arms are killing me."

* * *

><p>"It's so...empty...and quiet." Finn said, frowning as he stood behind Rachel looking at their almost bare living room once they had walked the guys out.<p>

"I know." Rachel sighed. "I don't know what to do with out the sounds of trashy reality shows coming out of the TV. It's kind of depressing. "

"I'm really glad we got them to deliver new furniture on Friday." he agreed. "I should have gotten the guys to move our desk into the extra room."

"Ugh." Rachel groaned. "I don't even want to think about move moving right now."

"I know. At least we dont' have to un-pack like they do." he mused.

"Very true." she said, turning to him with a smile. "So have we come to a final decision on the extra room?"

"Well, I still really think it would be most useful as a man-cave." he said determinedly and she scowled.

"I thought we'd discussed this and agreed that clearly the best use of that room is a space for me to work out of. A rehearsal room of sorts. I've already dug out all my old Broadway posters to line the walls." She said, eying the apartment hungrily. "I actually can't wait to decorate this place over now that we have no one to protest or set limitations on how much Barbara can be visible." Finn looked at her with uncertainty.

"Well, I'd like a say in how the house is decorated too." he whined. "And I don't want all Broadway in Barbara either. I was thinking we could get one of those pictures of the Browns stadium to put over the TV." he said proudly and Rachel turned to him in disgust.

"Absolutely not. Why would we hang something like that in this house? It doesn't fit the theme!"

"Our apartment doesn't have a theme." Rachel huffed.

"No, not yet. But it soon will."

"This is _exactly _why I want to take over that room. I need a place where I can be me and hang whatever I want on the walls. This way if I want to go in there and play Call of Duty for hours on end, no one will complain."

"Video games and posters of sporting events are hardly good enough reasons to justify taking over an entire room of our apartment. Besides, that's going to be a guest room as well. It needs to be a comfortable environment for everyone who stays in it and your desired decoration certainly doesn't do that!"

"Neither does a bunch of posters of Wicked and Rent!"

"Those are pieces of cultural importance!"

"Yeah, well so are the Browns!" They stood facing off until Rachel finally cracked and burst out laughing.

"This is ridiculous. Brittany and Santana haven't been gone for an hour and we're already fighting over what to do with their room." she said and Finn softened, beginning to chuckle himself.

"I guess your right." he said guiltily and laughed. "It is pretty ridiculous." She sighed and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him.

"Let's figure it out later, ok?" she said. "I'm sure we can come to some kind of...compromise." He nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

"But I still want the room." she said, pulling back and quirking a brow.

"We'll see." he said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not going down without a fight."

"I'm always up for a challenge. You should be well aware."

"Oh I am...all too aware." he said with a sigh, pulling her close once more."

"It kind of stinks that there's nowhere to sit." she said with a frown. And no TV."

"Yeah...that really stinks." he said, looking around in thought. "I guess it's watching movies in bed tonight huh?" he asked, looking down at her.

"It appears that's the case." she agreed, smiling up at him.

"Well, I guess there are worse things." he said, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. "Come on, let's go relax."

"Okay." she smiled, kissing him once more before pulling him behind her as they made their way into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"This is exhausting and confusing. Can we try not to move as much as possible?" Brittany asked with a pout as she surveyed the boxes and bags all over the living room.<p>

"Yes." Santana agreed as she moved around in the kitchen muttering. "It's impossible to find anything."

"What are you doing in there?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right there, just sit down a minute." Santana said and Brittany bit her lip with curiosity as she watched her girlfriend searching through boxes in the kitchen through the cutout in the wall that joined the living room and kitchen.

"Ok..." she grumbled and made her way to the couch where she sat laughing as she watched Sebastian and Ariel stalk around the boxes hunting each other. They had protested for the first couple of hours, but had since moved on to exploring.

"Okay, we don't have champagne glasses – yet -" Santana said pointedly, "so these will have to do." She handed Brittany a wine glass and smiled, sliding out a small bottle of champagne from under her shoulder. Brittany broke into a broad smile.

"You got us champagne?" Santana nodded.

"Nothing crazy, just a regular bottle. Originally I thought we'd do this when we were all set up, but since our schedule has been accelerated..." she paused, carefully turning the cork to lift it off, "I figured what makes more sense than tonight?"

"None." Brittany agreed happily. Santana poured each of them a glass and sat down, raising her glass to Brittany's.

"To our first night in our new home...and the _real_ start of our life together." she said and Brittany clinked glasses with her, taking a sip as her eyes remained focused fondly on Santana.

"What?" Santana asked from over her glass as she took another sip and allowed herself to settle into the couch, facing Brittany. Brittany just shook her head.

"I'm just really happy right now." she said with a smile that soon faded. "But I'm really going to miss you...and being here with you." she said looking around their new place. Santana nodded, smiling sadly.

"I know baby. But let's try not to go there tonight okay? They'll be plenty of time for that from tomorrow night on...but today's been exhausting enough." Brittany nodded.

"You speak the truth." she said seriously with a sigh, leaning her head against the back of the couch and looking over to Santana. "What else needs to get done tonight?" Santana shook her head.

"Nothing." she said, we got the bed set up and our bathroom stuff...I think we're good for tonight."

"I don't want to leave you with a mess."

"There's time tomorrow in the day, but don't worry about it. We're in here now, that's all that matters." Brittany looked unconvinced but decided to let it go, as her eyes flicked to the clock.

"Shit." she said. "It's already 12:30." She closed her eyes. "I have to be at the studio by 9 again."

"We can go to bed."

"Soon, just a few more minutes." she said, her eyes flickering open to look at her girlfriend. "I just want to sit and enjoy like 10 minutes of peace with you." she said.

Santana scooted over closer and took the glass from her hand, placing it on the table. Brittany looked up at her smiled curiously, not moving her head from where it still rested on the couch. She watched as Santana's eyes traveled over her face, studying everything about her expression and bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek softly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, exchanging unspoken words with their eyes. Finally, after tucking a few strands of hair that had come down from Brittany's bun away from her face, she leaned in and placed a soft, loving kiss onto her girlfriend's lips.

Brittany reached up, pulling Santana's hair down from the ponytail it was tied up in so that she could run her fingers through it, causing Santana to sigh contentedly into her mouth. She felt the tip of a tongue at her lips and immediately granted it entrance as they sat slowly making out for the next several minutes before Santana pressed a firm kiss to her lips and pulled back with a smile, leaving Brittany dazed.

"What was that?" Santana shrugged.

"Just because."

"Just because?"

"Yeah, just because we're here and we don't have to worry about anyone else and because I'm really happy and I just felt like it." Brittany smiled and picked up her head to capture her lips once more.

"Works for me." she mumbled against them, sliding her arms around Santana's waist and pulling her closer.

"Mmm, as much as I hate to say this, it's almost 1 and you need to sleep." she said, trailing kisses across Brittany's jaw as she groaned in protest.

"Why am I doing this again?" she asked with a pout.

"Because you're the most amazing dancer and it's an amazing opportunity." she said kissing her once more on the forehead before leaning back and standing up, and pulling Brittany with her. "Come on let's go sleep in our new apartment."

"Okay." Brittany yawned, following and calling the cats to follow as they made their way into bed for the night.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to do tomorrow night?" Santana asked, squeezing her hand as they walked to the bar. "We can do whatever you want. Go out to a nice dinner, go see a movie or even a play. I dont' care."<p>

"I don't want to spend a block of my last night sitting in a theater where I have to pay attention to something that's not you." Brittany said shaking her head and Santana nodded.

"Good point." She thought. "Well I mean, whatever you want to do-"

"Why don't we just have a nice night in the new apartment?" Brittany asked

"It's still such chaos in there." Santana said, looking uncertain as they stopped and and turned to face each other.

"I don't care San. Honestly, I really don't. I mean, it's sweet you want to plan a whole romantic night, but honestly, I just want to be with you and be in our new place. We were supposed to have the whole summer and now we just have a couple days and I'm working all night tonight...I just want to lock myself in the apartment with you and not come back out till I leave Saturday. Is that okay?" she asked carefully. Santana grinned broadly.

"That is more than okay. In fact when you put it that way, I think that's perfect." She nodded and leaned forward to give her a sweet kiss. "I just want to be with you too. I was just trying to make it special."

"It will be special no matter what we do. It would be impossible for it _not _to be special with you." Brittany promised, pecking her lips once more. "Come on, I"m gonna be late." she said groaning. "It sucks I have to work. You don't have to stay the whole night if you don't want."

"Yes I do." Santana said, rubbing her thumb across her hand as they walked. "I pretty much need to spend every waking and sleeping moment with you till you leave to stock up on as much Brittany as I can." Brittany laughed, as they walked into the bar.

"You're such a sap."

"Your friends are coming, right?"

"Yeah, like I said yesterday - my own little party where I can't actually drink." Santana laughed.

"I'm not drinking too much either." she said, lifting Brittany's hand and placing a small kiss on it as she made her way around the bar.

"What? Why? You can drink as much as you want." she said waving to Trevor and getting herself organized.

"You're really missing the point of how much I value the little time we have left aren't you?" she asked and Brittany smiled shyly.

"You're too sweet...but I'm kinda glad." she admitted.

"I know." Santana said knowingly and Brittany rolled her eyes playfully as she started to take care of customers and switch out with the previous bartender.

A couple hours later Finn and Rachel and most of Brittany's friends from school as well as most of the band were hanging out at the bar.

"So that's why I'm still debating the proper season for the wedding." Rachel said seriously. "I mean, I'm just not sure what fits us best, although I'm thinking early fall of next year might just be it." Santana rolled her eyes.

"This is a nightmare. It's like now you have an excuse where you're allowed to babble on for hours about yourself and no one can say anything." Santana said, sipping lightly on the beer she'd been nursing. "I, for one, think you should just get married tomorrow, so we can stop discussing it."

"You're just jealous." Rachel huffed and Brittany laughed as she wiped up the bar.

"I think the fall could be really pretty." Jeff's girlfriend added, breaking up the small tension.

"Don't you?" Rachel asked excitedly and Santana turned back to face Brittany who was resting her chin on her hand and staring at her with a smile. She narrowed her eyes.

"See what you're leaving me with?" Brittany nodded, with an adoring smile.

"I'm totally going to make sure they keep an eye on you too." she smirked.

"You're already leaving, there's no need to be evil."

"I don't want you alone all the time."

"I have friends now." Santana reminded her.

"Yeah, but you don't hang out with them _that_ much."

"Whatever."

Brittany laughed as she stood up to help a customer at the other end of the bar. Santana continued to watch her, drowning out the conversation that was still taking place around her about Rachel's wedding plans. She sighed, trying to push away her sadness one more as she shook her head, but was still unable to do anything but watch the girl she loved, even as she completed the most simple of tasks.

"You okay?" Brittany asked, pulling the caps off of beers as she studied her girlfriend with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied, but Brittany saw through it.

"You're a terrible liar." Brittany said, her previous question still lingering but Santana shook her head.

"Don't worry about me now, it's no biggie." she said, plastering her best smile to her face.

"Okay." Brittany said, clearly unsatisfied as she grabbed the beers and walked over to hand them to the customers.

By 1:30 all but Rachel and a few of Brittany's friends were gone. The crowd had dissipated over the past hour or so. It was a really rainy Thursday and it kept people away so it was relatively quiet.

"Okay Pierce," Trevor said, grabbing the towel from Brittany's hands. "Go hang out with your friends and your girlfriend and have a drink on me." he said, nodding to the other side of the bar.

"What? No, I have late." He rolled his eyes.

"And I won't tell. You've done it plenty of times for me before. And I can't stand watching Santana anymore, she looks like someone kicked her puppy." he smiled. "There's no one in this place anymore. Cash out." he said reassuringly. She nodded.

"Okay. Thanks Trevor."

"No problem. Just tell Santana she owes me one one night when we're working." he winked as she grabbed herself a beer and cashed out, making her way to the other side of the bar and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"What's up? Break?" Santana asked, eying the beer in Brittany's hand as she instantly slipped and arm around her waist.

"Nope. Done." she said with a smile and her friends let out a small cheer. "It's dead and Trevor feels bad, but he said you owe him one." she said and Santana laughed, looking back and nodding in confirmation to the other bartender who smiled in recognition.

"Awesome." Santana said, tightening her grip on Brittany as conversation resumed.

Brittany smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. "I love you." she whispered into her lips.

"I love you too." she returned seriously, knowing that Brittany was also feeling that dull ache that told her time was ticking to the date they'd both been dreading. They conveyed unspoken emotions with their eyes before Brittany smiled and squeezed her tightly once more and turned back to conversation.

They spent the next hour and half chatting with their much more drunk friends. Santana was just glad to watch Brittany have fun, playing with the juke box and dancing until everyone started breaking up around 3. They put Rachel into a cab with Todd so she wouldn't have to walk the couple blocks alone and made their way back to their own place so that they could enjoy each other's company for the remainder of their time together.

* * *

><p>After spending a relaxing and lazy day in bed with Santana, ordering in breakfast and watching TV, Santana decided to go grab some things from the store and make dinner. Brittany could tell she needed some time and offered to go for a walk and eventually wound up at her old apartment knocking on the door persistently as she awaited an answer.<p>

"Brittany!" Rachel said, shocked as she opened the door, closing her robe tightly. Brittany frowned.

"Why are you so red?" She asked, glancing over her attire and looking behind her to see a shirtless Finn approaching.

"Who is it babe?"

"Oh...ew...maybe I should go." Brittany said.

"Wait! No! What did you need? Is everything okay? I thought you were spending the entire day with Santana today since we said goodbye last night and everything." Brittany nodded.

"I was, I just..." she bit her lip as she tried to think of the appropriate words to express what she wanted to say. "Santana wanted to go get a few things because she's making me dinner and she seemed to want to do something romantic so I offered to take a walk, but I really need to talk to you guys. I hope that's okay?" she asked carefully.

"Of course it is." Finn said.

"Yeah, whatever you need." Rachel said, opening the door and letting her step in past them as Finn walked over to the couch and threw on his shirt.

"Someone else found the benefits of having the place to themselves huh?" Brittany asked knowingly and Rachel turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be right back." Brittany nodded, sitting on the couch.

"This couch isn't as comfortable as ours."

"Thanks for reminding me." Finn said with a sigh. "So what's up Britt?" She frowned sadly, fiddling with her fingers for a moment as Rachel came back out, sitting down next to Finn and watching as they waited for her to answer.

"I just...I know I'm doing this and everything. It's great and it's really exciting. But I'm really scared and sad too." she said sadly.

"About Santana." Rachel said and Brittany nodded. "Well that's understandable Brittany, you've never had to deal with this before."

"It's just so long and she's been _so_ sad even though I know she's doing her best to hide it, but it's so obvious to me."

"Are you saying that you're re-thinking your decision Britt?" Finn asked, concerned.

"No, it's something I have to do and believe me she'd never let me do it." she said, looking back down at her hands. "But I'm going to really worry about her and I know you guys just got engaged and you're really wrapped up in that and Finn's working a lot and Rachel, you've got your theater group and it's summer but..." she looked back up at them. "Do you think you guys could kind of take care of her?"

"Of course." Rachel said, emphatically.

"She's so difficult, especially with people who aren't me and she's not going to make it easy. I mean, she's like one of those little baby birds that keeps trying to jump out of the nest way too early when they're totally not ready to. She's so stubborn and she thinks she can do everything by herself, but she can't."

"I know." Rachel said, smiling kindly and squeezing Finn's hand. "And it's natural of you to be this concerned. I'd feel the same way. But I promise, even though she protests, we won't stop checking up on her." Brittany smiled with relief.

"Thank you. Because seriously, she has her friends and my friends, but she's not really close to anyone and I hate thinking about her being lonely in that apartment all summer. It's supposed to be beautiful and shiny and new and now she's just going to think about sadness and loneliness in it." she said sadly.

"Britt...you guys have plenty of good times to come in that place I'm sure. It was unfortunate timing, but it's going to be okay." Finn said.

"I hate this." she said, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "I'm sad, she's sad, I'm worried about her...and I feel kind of insecure too..."

"Brittany, if there's anything you shouldn't feel it's insecurity."

"I'm just worried she's going to be so lonely and she'll just need someone..."

"Sweetie, you have to know Santana absolutely crazy about you. That girl doesn't like anyone, but she _adores_ you. I mean, just last night, she couldn't even focus on anyone else because she couldn't take her eyes off you. I've seen the way she is with you. Trust me on this one if nothing else – you shouldn't be anything but confident in her feelings about you." Brittany smiled appreciatively.

"I know...I know I shouldn't. And I know...she's amazing to me. And she always has been. I just...you know..."

"It's natural." Finn said, reassuringly. "But try and put that out of your head as much as you can. And no matter what, we promise to look out for her. Even if she hates us for it." he smiled.

"Thanks guys." she smiled sadly. "I'm disappointed I'll miss your engagement party."

"Us too." Rachel said, pouting. "But it's okay, you're doing something so cool and I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks!" Brittany said, smiling broadly before glancing over at the time. "Crap, I better get back. I was walking around for a while before I got here and I got lost." she rolled her eyes. "Santana will be really upset if I'm late." She said, starting to stand.

"Actually, just one thing before you go." Rachel said and Brittany fell back down into the couch.

"Sure."

"Well, seeing as you are missing the engagement party, we thought we'd ask you before you left..." she siad, glancing at Finn who smiled and pecked her cheek. "I feel as if we've grown closer between the last year of high school and the time we lived together here..."

"Of course we have." Brittany said as if it was obvious, biting her lip in confusion.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd be in our bridal party?" she asked and Brittany's face let up instantly as she hopped up and hugged them.

"I'd love it!"

"And actually...to be honest, I'd like you to be my maid of honor." she said smiling. "You've been a really great friend to both of us. And it feels like a position you deserve."

"Oh my god, guys, I'm totally honored." she said, hugging them once more before standing back up and frowning. "Now I feel even worse about not being here for the party."

"Don't worry about it." Finn said.

"Santana can be like my stand in."

"Exactly." Rachel smiled.

"Who else is going to be bridesmaids? I promise I won't tell them...if I even know them."

"I'm going to ask Mercedes and my friend Keri from theater." Brittany nodded. "I did debate asking Santana but I just...we've decided to only go with three and sometimes I just..."

"It's cool. You're not there yet." Brittany smiled and Rachel nodded relieved.

"We're going to involve her somehow. If she'd like."

"I'm sure she would. Even if she tells you the opposite." Brittany laughed and jumped as her phone went off in her pocket.

**Santana 3 (6:03 PM): Where are you? Come home...dinner's ready...**

**To Santana 3 (6:03 PM): Be right there, two blocks away.**

"Sorry, I really gotta go." she said, flashing her eyes back up to them. She wrapped them each in one quick hug and they said goodbye once more, promising she'd call them while she was away and check in.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby, sorry I'm a little late!" Brittany said, throwing her jean jacket in the closet.<p>

"It's okay." Santana said from the kitchen. Brittany looked around and took in the soft candlelight and music and smiled.

"Babe, it looks so pretty in here." she said, walking over and putting her hands on Santana's cheeks before pulling her into a tender kiss. "Thank you, this is sweet." Santana smiled and kissed her again.

"Your welcome." she said, leaning back and handing her a glass of wine. "Go sit...unfortunately this place still looks like a bomb hit it."

"It's okay." Brittany said. "We just moved in and it's been nuts."

"And unfortunately, we'll have to sit up at the counter since we don't have a table yet." she said, motioning to the stools that sat at the counter.

"Santana." Brittany laughed sternly. "It's okay, now I get to sit next to you and it's easier to touch you." she smirked and Santana laughed.

"Well aren't you Miss Positive tonight?"

"Trying." she said, sipping her wine as Santana put the food down and slid in next to her, grabbing her hand immediately. Something about the idea of not touching for 2 and a half months seemed to send them into touching overdrive for the past few days, like they were unable to get enough.

They ate dinner leisurely, just appreciating the feeling of being in each other's company in their own place. They carried on light conversation and fed each other, sipping casually on the very expensive bottle of red wine Santana had sprung for.

After dinner Brittany insisted on helping so they cleaned up what was left of the dishes together before Santana sat her down with a glass of wine and told her she'd be back for her in a few minutes. Brittany looked curious but knew Santana was up to something so she figured she'd just let it be. She sat lazily petting Ariel who had curled up next to her until Santana finally motioned with her head for her to come over.

"What's up?" Brittany asked, picking up her glass and following her girlfriend into the bathroom that was cutely decorated with more candles as her iPod doc sat on the window. Brittany turned to her and smiled knowingly and Santana just shrugged.

"I know, I know...I'm sentimental. But I thought we could take a bath and relax."

"Sounds perfect." Brittany said, reaching for Santana's shirt but she held up a hand.

"Wait, just...you get ready I'm going to go blow out all those other candles before the cats burn our new apartment down."

"Good point." Brittany laughed.

A few minutes later, Santana sat in the tub with her back up against Brittany's front, their hands entwined as they played with each other.

"You're so quiet tonight." Brittany said, squeezing her arms around Santana and placing a kiss to her temple.

"Just thinking I guess."

"You still think you can fool me but you can't." Brittany said. "You're just sad." Santana just sighed. "It's okay Santana, I'm sad too. I mean, I'm a little bit excited-"

"I'm excited _for_ you." Santana insisted.

"I know you are Santana. But right now, I'm mostly sad and so are you. And that's okay." Santana considered this for a moment before speaking again.

"You know, I was thinking about something when I was shopping today. Like I know it sucks for anyone to have to go two months without seeing the person they're in love with. But we're kind of taking it really hard and I know why."

"You mean a reason besides the fact that we're crazy about each other?" Brittany whispered into her ear and trailed her fingers across her stomach, causing her to shudder but she swallowed determinedly.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Brittany asked gently, continuing to make the most of her position and kissing just behind her ear.

"Well, do you realize that in all the time we've known each other we've never been apart for more than like a week or so when someone went on a family vacation? Even when we weren't dating." Brittany considered this and nodded.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." she said. "That's actually kinda crazy."

"I know, but I mean, for the last 12 years of my life, I've hardly spent a day away from you...let alone 85 of them."

"Ugh, when you say that number it sounds like so many."

"Because it is." she said, turning to kiss her softly. "Especially for us." she looked up into her eyes and saw Brittany's brimming with tears.

"I feel so stupid because I'll be back and it's not forever." she said. "Some people are married to like soldiers who go to war and don't come back for years and they have to spend every day hoping that they're not dying."

"Yeah..." Santana said, pausing to think. "That's true and it's pretty awful, but everything is based on perspective. And for us, this just sucks. So it's okay to be sad, because I'm really sad too." Santana admitted. "Especially after actually living with you for the last 19 months, I can't imagine not waking up with you next to me in the morning." Brittany smiled, a tear sliding down her cheek and she pulled Santana up to kiss her.

"Me neither." Brittany said.

"But you're you're going to be busy too Britt and you'll have a lot of people and friends and you'll have fun." Santana said confidently. "I know you will."

"It won't make me miss you less." Santana smiled.

"Just don't meet some random guy or girl and fall for them and never come back, okay?" She said with a small smile, but looked down at their hands as she fiddled with Brittany's fingers.

"Santana," Brittany tugged on her hand so she would turn back to face her, "don't ever think that." she said.

"I was kidding."Santana said with a dismissive shrug, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Maybe a little bit, but you're nervous. I can tell." she said lifting her chin so their eyes met. "And I get that, okay? No one likes their girlfriend taking off for 2 ½ months and traveling all over the place without them. But please believe me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about."

"I know." Santana said, softly, but unconvincingly as she looked away again. Brittany just shook her head and smiled, tilting her chin up once more.

"Do you have any idea how crazy about you I am?" she said plainly. "Because I'm absolutely and completely madly in love with you and I always have been. I've known you for 12 years and I still fall more and more in love with you every single day. There's not a single person besides you in this entire world that I'm interested in. No one." Santana sniffled, quickly wiping the tear she couldn't hold back. "I'm yours Santana, and I know it's going to suck, but please, don't forget that okay?"

"Okay." Santana nodded. "I just...you're going to be so many places, with so many people and-"

"It doesn't matter." she said firmly. "Only you."

"I love you so much." Santana said, gliding her hand behind Brittany's neck to gently pull her in for a kiss. "So much."

"I love you too." she said, letting her hands drift to Santana's hips so she could turn her gently and allow them to continue more comfortably. They sat trading gentle kisses until the water became cold and it was time to get out and head to bed for one last time before Brittany left for the summer.

* * *

><p>The next morning they woke groggily after very few hours of actual sleep having spent the majority of the night making love and having conversations that ranged from TV to their own future and everything in between. All in all it was the perfect final night and as tired as they were, neither regretted it, even Brittany who actually had to get on a plane and start travelling.<p>

Santana carted a suitcase down to the car as Brittany kissed the cats with tears in her eyes and did a final run through of the apartment to make sure she wasn't missing anything. She carted her carry on and another bag down the stairs, kissing Santana gently as she grabbed them from her and packed them into her trunk.

Santana hopped into her front seat, taking a sip of her coffee and popping on her sunglasses before they pulled away to make their way towards the airport. She grasped her Brittany's hand tightly across the console, brining it up to her mouth and kissing it sweetly, before resting them together once more as they weaved their way through the Manhattan streets.

"So they don't mind you meeting them at the airport?"

"Nah." Brittany said, applying lip gloss in the mirror, before popping it shut. "A bunch of people are."

"You have the whole schedule right?" Brittany asked and Santana laughed.

"Yes, for the millionth time baby, it's on the fridge."

"Just making sure." Brittany said, chewing her nails nervously.

"I almost have it memorized anyway." she said. "Today you fly to DC and then you guys travel mostly by bus across the whole freaking country and parts of Canada."

"Pretty much." Brittany agreed, playing with the iPod as they continued to drive.

They continued to hold light conversation until they arrived at the airport and parked the car. Santana immediately opted to check in the bags right away so they could be free of them and they sat and got a quick breakfast before it was just about time to head to security.

"Well, this is as far as I can go." Santana said sadly and Brittany took a deep breath nodding. "Don't be so nervous Britt." Santana chuckled, squeezing both her hands in her own. "Everything's going to be fine." Brittany nodded.

"I know I'm just...you know." she shrugged and Santana nodded.

"I know." She paused and swallowed hard. "I'm going to miss you so much Britt."

"Me too." she smiled sadly, pulling her closer. "I'm going to miss you like crazy." She said before leaning in to place a long, lingering kiss on her lips. They stood like that for a few moments until they finally broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you so much baby." Brittany whispered, looking into her eyes. "I'm going to call you the second we land okay?" Santana nodded, through a few tears that slipped through. "And we'll go along with all our plans, we'll text and talk and skype...and then I'll be back."

"Okay." Santana said, kissing her softly. "I love you too. Have fun, okay?" she asked and Brittany smiled.

"I'll try."

"Okay, okay...go ahead." Santana nodded towards the checkpoint. "Before I don't let you." she said and they giggled, sharing one more quick kiss before separating, hands entangled till the last possible moment.

Santana stood and watched Brittany as she made her way through the scanners and turned once more, blowing her a kiss sweetly, before turning and heading towards her gate. She slumped her shoulders slightly, biting her lip as she decided it was time for her to head back to the car.

Once she got there she opened the door and sat in her seat taking a deep breath and realizing just how empty she actually felt. She looked over at the empty passenger seat and chewed her lip in thought, wondering how exactly she'd do this for the next 85 days. She felt her phone buzz and dug into her bag, pulling it out and looking at the screen.

**Brittany 3 (9:47 AM): Already counting minutes until I get to see you again. I love you.**

She smiled and tapped out a quick text of her own back.

**To Brittany 3 (9:48 AM): So am I...I love you too...have a safe flight. Get some sleep. XO**

She took one more breath before tossing her phone into the console and pulling out to head back to the house. After a relatively quick drive back, she struggled to find a parking spot but once she did she made her way back up to the apartment where Sebastian greeted her happily, rubbing up against her and darting in and out of her legs as she sighed, surveying the mess that the apartment still was.

Not ready to fight that battle just yet she made her way into the bedroom, Sebastian hot on her trail to find Ariel cuddled soundly into Brittany's side of the bed and a note attached to a red rose on her own side.

**Santana, **

**By the time you read this, I can promise **

**you I'll be missing you already. I'll be **

**thinking of you ever minute of every day.**

**Take care of my babies. ;-)**

**I love you more than you could even**

**imagine.**

**Love,**

**Brittany **

She sighed, smiling and looked at the small box that was underneath the paper, opening it to find a pretty silver locket. Cracking it open she found a tiny picture of them on one side and a tiny picture of the cats on the other. She giggled, shaking her head before laying on the bed and letting herself sink into the mattress as she wondered how exactly she was supposed to get through the next two and a half months.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Okay, I miscalculated on how many chapters are left lol I noticed that a lot of people really responded to this summer apart plot and I realized there was a lot I wanted to cover so I ultimately ended up breaking it into two, because it was getting WAY too long. The bad news is that since I split it into two Brittany is away a little longer than I expected. They good news is I'm pretty much already done writing the next part and just on to editing so you won't have to wait long at all. I'll probably post it in the next few days.

I know how much a summer apart sucks and I really wanted to show the ups and downs of that, so I took a little bit of a different approach with the style of these next two chapters. I kind of thought of it like a bunch of glimpses into Santana's summer in NY and since Brittany's gone for 85 days, I split this up by the days so you could get an idea of what point in the summer they're at. This is the beginning so it's naturally a little rougher on them both in this one.

Lastly, I just want to thank everyone who commented and contacted me last chapter. I got a really great response and it was awesome to see and it made me want to write these next two as fast as possible. Hope everyone enjoys this one and expect the next part very soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

As she sat in the dark living room, Santana's body racked with sobs as the movie she watched continued to play on the TV. Sebastian stepped up so that his two front feet were on her leg and tilted his head as he looked at her with curiosity.

_Meow_

"Don't judge me." She said, looking at him with a scowl as she sniffled. "An Affair To Remember is one of the saddest movies of all time."

He purred and bashed his head into her shoulder. She sniffled again and lifted her hand up to pet him.

"Thanks." she muttered. She looked back at him and sighed, shaking her head. "I'm losing it...I'm having conversations with the cats...I'm losing it." She wiped her eyes and let herself fall back so that she was spread across the couch, her head coming into contact with a mopey Ariel who eyed her sadly.

"I know, it's pathetic." Ariel stretched her arms and made a small wimper as she rolled over on her back in an effor to hint that Santana should pet her. She let her hand fall to the cat's furry head and scratched under her chin. "Yeah, I miss her too."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11<strong>

Santana listened to the relentless pounding on the door and sighed, looking down at her phone which continued to buzz with texts from the very same person standing outside her apartment.

"Go away Berry!" She yelled, from the couch where she was cuddled and watching TV.

"Santana Lopez, open this door right now...or I'll...I'll..." Santana quirked a brow in curiosity.

"You'll what?" She yelled. "Break it down? I'm shivering with fear."

"I'll call Brittany." Santana frowned and considered this.

Rachel continued to stand in the hall knocking persistently and a moment later she finally heard locks turning. Her face spread into a victorious grin.

"Now, was that so hard?" she asked a clearly unamused Santana who stood before her in shorts and a tank top, her hair falling messily around her head.

"Yes."

"Santana, it's 2:30 in the afternoon and you're _still_ in your pajamas?"

"I worked last night." She said defensively, turning back and walking into the apartment so she could reclaim her spot on the couch.

Rachel entered and closed the door behind her, locking the deadbolt before turning around and surveying the place. She was slightly surprised to see none of the boxes from the move appeared to be unpacked and the apartment was a wreck. The kitchen was a mess of uncleaned dishes and a few empty bottles and takeout containers.

"Santana, what is going on in this place?" Rachel asked with a furrowed brow. "It's like a den of depression in here." Santana looked over at her with a scowl.

"Berry, I've been working late nights that I'm not used to and I'm missing my girl, so lay off. If you came here to make judgments on how I'm choosing to spend my time, you can turn around and walk yourself back out the door."

"So you want to spend your entire summer in a messy, unpacked apartment watching movies?" Rachel said, looking through some of the DVDs on strewn across the coffee table with curiosity. "Santana, these film choices are incredibly depressing. Terms of Endearment, A Walk to Remember…Love Story?" she asked incredulously.

"Don't mock my tastes. I've seen you watch some incredibly questionable films."

"Beaches? _Beaches?_ Seriously? Santana, you've become some kind of masochist." She looked up at her. "Bambi? Toy Story 3 _again_?" Santana shrugged.

"Brittany loves Disney." She responded defensively and grabbed the case as Rachel frowned.

"Is this what you've been doing since she left?"

"Only when I'm not working." She said, fiddling with her thumbs.

"I think I can actually see the imprint on that couch from your body." she said, lifting the blanket as Santana swatted at her hand. "Have you slept in the bed Santana?" She shrugged again and Rachel sighed. "Why not?"

"It's too big and lonely. We just sleep out here." she said motioning to the two cats curled up next to her.

"Okay, Santana, you can't do this for the rest of the summer. You're going to go insane. And if Brittany knew this is how you were-"

"But she won't know, because I'm not telling her." Santana said pointedly. "And neither are you."

"I will if you don't snap out of this." Rachel said, forcefully. "Santana, I know it sucks that Brittany is gone for the summer and I know it has to be especially difficult for people who are attached at the hip the way you two have been for seemingly your entire life. But seriously, you can't spend the next two months like this." she motioned around and Santana leaned back, taking a breath as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Obviously you're going to have your good days and your bad days. I fully expect for you to come home some nights and want to do nothing more than curl up on the couch with the cats and watch sappy movies so that you can cry your heart out. But that can't be what you do _every_ day." Rachel leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on her forearm to get Santana to look at her.

"Seriously, I know that Finn and I or your friends or even Brittany's friends are not the people you really want to be spending time with. I know that if you had your way you'd be spending every waking and sleeping moment with Brittany. But for right now, you can't so you should really just try and make the best of what you have."

"Are you done preaching?" Santana asked with a scowl and Rachel sat back with a sigh. "Because last time I checked I've been doing a fine job of running my own life for the past 20 years with no help from _you_. My girlfriend is gone, off galavanting around the country with a bunch of hot dancers doing god knows what and I'm stuck here in our brand new apartment by myself." She said, her voice continuing to rise.

"Santana I highly doubt Brittany is-"

"I'm not finished." she said, holding her hand up. "I'm miserable and I'm allowed to be miserable, because as much as I wanted her to do this and I'm happy for her – this fucking sucks." she said plainly. "And you have no right to come over here, banging on my door when you take breaks from planning your perfect wedding with your shiny new engagement ring to tell me how I should act when you're getting to cuddle up to the love of _your_ life every night." She said, tossing the remote onto the table in anger, causing both the cats and Rachel to jump.

_Meow_.

She turned to Ariel and frowned, petting her head apologetically.

"Sorry." she muttered before turning back to look at a stunned Rachel, who sat on the loveseat clearly trying to formulate something to say. Santana sighed and shook her head. "Rachel, just let me be." she said quietly. "Please."

"Okay." Rachel squeaked softly with defeat, standing up and turning towards the door. "If you would like to do anything," she said turning, " Finn and myself are always available. He told me you don't want to play this Saturday's gig and asked me to fill in." Santana nodded. "I'm not trying to push you, honestly, but are you sure that might not help? I mean, you can sing a bunch of love songs, let your feelings out a little. Surely you remember how theraputic that can be."

"I don't feel up to it. My throat has been hurting." she lied. "If you could take this one, I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure." Rachel bit her lip. "I guess then...we'll see you...soon?"

"You know where to find me." Santana said, flicking the movie back on as Rachel let herself out.

* * *

><p>"She's miserable Finn. It's terrible." she shook her head, as she put the food down on the table. "I mean, the apartment hasn't changed since the day they moved in. It's a wreck and she is just letting all the trash pile up. There were even a few liquor bottles..."<p>

"Come on Rach, you had to have an idea that something like this might happen." Finn said before looking at her with curiosity. "Didn't you?"

"Well, sure, but I didn't think she'd regress into this state of anger. She was in full on attach mode today."

"I haven't had a chance to talk to Britt with my schedule. Is she freaking out?"

"Well, Santana is trying to fake it in front of her, but clearly she called me out of concern. I mean she can sense that something's up so she's not happy. She's worried and feeling helpless."

"Yeah," he said smpathetically. "I can imagine and that's gotta suck."

"Don't you think there's something we can do to help? I mean…" Rachel shrugged, "I know we're not the very best of friends, but I'm concerned."

"I don't know. I mean, I know we promised Brittany we would help and we can continue to try but Santana is so stubborn." He shrugged. "I think that Brittany is the only one who can really snap her out of this one. Maybe…" he paused in thought, "maybe the only thing we can really do here is be her eyes and ears."

"You think we should tell Brittany?" Rachel asked with uncertainty. "I mean...I don't want to ruin Brittany's experience."

"Yeah, but Brittany is very in tune with Santana. She already knows that something's up and I think she is capable enough of handling it. Plus, I don't want to see things get worse or to a point where it could screw them up."

"I suppose you make a valid point." Rachel frowned, looking at the clock. "She has a show tonight, I'll speak with her tomorrow or the next day." Finn nodded and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Want me to talk to her?"

"No, no...I mean, I went over there and everything." She sighed. "On a happier note have you given any more thought to the color palettes I've laid out for the engagement party?"

"Um, not really." He frowned. "Color pallettes aren't really my thing. I think you should go for it on this one." He said with a tight smile.

"But Finn, I want every piece of this wedding to be a complete representation of both of us, not just me." She insisted. "I was also hoping you'd have some idea of what you felt about entertainment."

"Rach, I don't get why we can't just have a dinner. I mean, it's not the wedding."

"My dads are reserving the entire restaurant for the evening. As two artistic and musical beings we have to have some form of entertainment."

"It's a small place Rach. I think you can just plug in your ipod and we'll be okay." She frowned.

"Fine. You're clearly not interested in helping to plan this party so I'll have to take the reigns on this one. But I fully expect your participation in the planning of our actual wedding."

"As if you'd actually take my opinion on things." He said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked defensively.

"It means that I give you my opinions all the time, but somehow we still end up doing whatever you want anyway. So I'm not sure why you insist on dragging me into all this craziness when you're just going to do what you want anyway." He said with frustration.

"Well, it's nice to see how much you care about our wedding."

"Oh come on, it's not like that." He groaned. "It's just this is chick stuff and I'm not good at it and it matters more to you anyway."

"Don't you want it to be perfect? I mean we only get one wedding. One chance to create one of the most important events of our lives."

"Rachel, just getting married to you. It's already perfect." He said.

"Spare me your cliché movie lines." She grumbled, collecting the notes she had laid out across the table as she left the room. "I'll take care of everything myself…as usual. Have a nice night at work."

He sighed as she slammed the door to the bedroom before gathering his things and making his way out of the apartment to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 13<strong>

"Is it really that bad?" Brittany asked through the phone, as she slid out of the noisy hotel room full of dancers chatting as they got dressed.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, I don't mean to alarm you or anything."

"Do you think I need to come home?"

"No!" Rachel said emphatically. "No. I think maybe you should just talk to her."

"It's been kind of a struggle these first two weeks." Brittany admitted as she walked through the halls of the building as crew bustled around, getting things together. She found a quiet corner in the back of the empty auditorium and sat. "I mean, we've been talking a few times a day and we've Skyped but the conversation is like….basic?"

"Well, you're both accustomed to being in each others presence at all times. I think it's going to be a bit of an adjustment for both of you. But it sounds like you need to find a way to communicate better and make things work."

"Yeah." Brittany trailed, playing with her skirt hem anxiously. "It's just…this whole lifestyle has been an adjustment for me too. It's tiring and confusing…I guess I need to get better at it."

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Why would I do that?" Brittany asked with confusion.

"I mean, don't blame yourself. This is something you both need to work on. You should just talk to her. The next time you have a day off or something, sit down and have a real conversation. I'm sure you want that too, don't you?"

"Of course." Brittany said immediately. "Of course I do. I miss her so bad Rachel."

"One thing I can assure you of is that she misses you too." Rachel sighed. "You know how stubborn she is Brittany. But if there's anyone she'll listen to its you."

"True." Brittany said. "True." She took a deep breath. "I'll figure it out."

"Of course you will." Rachel re-assured her.

They continued to chat for a few more minutes as Rachel filled her in on the details of her argument with Finn and caught her up on all things wedding related. Soon Brittany had to go and they parted with Brittany agreeing to let her know how things went.

Later that evening Rachel was just about to turn in for the night when the front door opened and Finn slipped inside, dropping his things by the door.

"Hey, you're up." He smiled, walking over and pulling a small flower arrangement from behind his back as he sat next to her.

"What's this?" she asked with mock disinterest.

"I felt really bad about that fight we had the other day. About all the wedding stuff." He said, grabbing her hand. "I know it's not really stuff that I like, but I get that it's a big deal and you just want everything to be perfect like you said. And maybe it's boring and kind of chick stuff, but I want to do this with you."

"You do?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I mean…I don't know how much help I'll be, but you're right – this is our day and we should make it special. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. Brittany called me today and kinda made me see the light." He admitted and Rachel laughed.

"Oh she did, huh?" she asked with amusment.

"Yeah, she kind of set me straight on why it's such a big deal and helped me understand a girl's point of view." He stared ahead in thought for a moment. "Girls brains are a scary place." Rachel rolled her eyes and swatted him.

"So...you really want to help?" He nodded.

"Yeah, this stuff can get stressful for couples I know. But this is supposed to be like one of the happiest times of our life. I don't want to fight." He said and she smiled broadly. "So, whatever we need to do, we'll do it together. I want you to have everything you always wanted." He said as she slid her hand behind his neck and drew him in for a sweet, tender kiss.

"Apology accepted." She mumbled against his lips and he pressed forward attempting to lie them back on the couch, before Rachel sprung back. "Not now Finn, come on."

"What?" he asked with confusion. "Come on where?"

Let's go look at colors!" she said, hopping up and running towards the kitchen table. He sighed and laughed before making his way over to join her.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 16<strong>

Late Monday morning Santana lay on the couch staring out through the window and mentally recounting the past few days. She ran over her conversation with Rachel and her weekend spent in depression as her phone began to beep.

**Brittany 3 (10:37 AM): Are you up? Call me when you are...**

She sighed and sat up, clearing her throat that ached from the cigarettes she'd gone back to smoking since Brittany left. Finally collecting herself she tried to put on her best face as she clicked on Brittany's name from the top of her favorites screen.

"Hey baby." Brittany said sweetly.

"Hey."

"I've decided I don't like Sundays." Santana could hear her pout through the phone.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Santana played along although she suspected she knew the answer.

"Because since you're going to be working doubles for the next bunch of weeks, we hardly get the chance to talk."

"I hate it too." Santana admitted, playing with a loose string on the end of a blanket. "But it's only for a little while and then it'll be over a couple weeks before you're back."

"I guess..."

"So what are you doing?" Santana asked.

"I'm taking a walk. We're in this little town in Florida, it's kind of cute. I saw this little park so I thought I could go over there and get a little privacy to talk to you. That bus is so cramped you can't even like turn around without landing on top of someone."

"I'm sure." Santana said, unable to fight off the irrational pang of jealous at anyone who got to be in close quarters with Brittany right now.

"Anyway, we need to talk." Brittany said seriously in a small voice. Santana's eyes ran around the room and her heart fluttered. Maybe she'd been watching too many movies but those were famous last words.

"Why?" she squeaked, panic evident.

"San, don't panic! Brittany said, "Calm down. It's nothing really bad, I just wanted to talk about you and us."

"Me?"

"Yeah." She paused, before deciding to just bite the bullet and tell her what she'd been thinking. "Santana, I may not be the brightest crayon in the tool shed or whatever but I know you. And I know you're not handling this well."

"I'm fine." Santana said instinctively, her go to answer for the last two weeks.

"Stop lying to me!" Brittany said with frustration. "You've been faking it when you talk to me since I left and I'm sick of it. One of the reasons our relationship works so well is because we _don't_ lie to each other."

"Yeah, well, what am I supposed to do?" Santana bit back. "I don't want to make you miserable. You're out there busy and having fun and seeing all these new places and I'm at home, doing nothing but thinking about you."

"Well maybe you should do something about that. I mean, I know for a fact Rachel came over the other day."

"I didn't feel like hanging out with mini bridezilla and her clumsy oaf."

"You cancelled out on your gig Saturday."

"I told you, I wasn't feeling well."

"Seriously Santana, this has to end. I'm not going to lie – I talked to Rachel and she told me what happened the other day. She told me about the apartment and how it's a mess. That you haven't even unpacked anything and you're just sitting there in crying over sappy movies."

"She's dramatic."

"So you have unpacked the boxes?" Brittany asked pointedly and Santana sighed.

"No. No, okay?" she said her annoyance boiling over. Brittany knew all the right buttons to push to set her off. "Why can't I just be allowed to be miserable? Why can't I just be allowed to sit here and miss my girlfriend? I'm so used to being with you that this is like some sick kind of withdrawl and I don't understand why everyone can't just leave me the fuck alone and let me do this my own way."

"Because it's not healthy. And if you're going to do this, then I'm leaving the group and coming home."

"No you're not."

"I will." Brittany said firmly. "If you can't get up off the couch and start to at least attempt to enjoy what you can of this summer. If you can't stop living like you're in a storage unit and stop drowning your sorrows in tequila every night. If you can't work through this with me instead of trying to deal with it alone and living in isolation? I'm coming home. Because as much as I want to do this, I love you more." Santana swallowed and they sat in silence.

"I love you Santana. And maybe because I'm busy and there's a lot going on it makes you feel like I'm not suffering. But I am. I just want to be strong for you because I know you're upset and it's my fault." She paused. "And I've been holding back on telling you about all this stuff that's going on. But I want to tell you about everything because I'm not sure how to do things like this without sharing them with you. I'm so used to sharing everything with you that when I don't it makes me feel like it didn't happen." Santana felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Brittany..." she said softly, with understanding.

"I miss you so much." Brittany said, clearly crying. "I hate sleeping alone and I hate not being able to see you and I hate not being able to kiss you whenever I want." she sniffled. "But I'm trying. I'm really trying to make the most of this and maybe it's a little easier because I have more distractions and I have people who are going through the same things. But I'm hurting every bit as much as you are. Maybe even more because I can't stop thinking about how miserable I'm making you right now." Santana sniffled.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be." Brittany said with a sigh. "Just please stop hiding what you're feeling from me. I feel like we've been having fake conversations for the past 16 days. Don't get me wrong, they're the best part of my days, but I can tell, especially when I see your face."

"Damn Facetime." Santana muttered and Brittany couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you. Don't hide from me." Brittany begged.

"Do you have time now?" Santana asked and Brittany smiled, settling into the bench she sat on and nodding before she remembered that Santana couldn't see her.

"I have all the time in the world for you."

Santana made herself comfortable, lying back on the couch and absently stroking Sebastian who was in a ball above her head as she finally told Brittany everything she was thinking. They talked about what they could do better and she promised to try a little harder at having fun, even if she didn't want to, but Brittany seemed to think it would make time fly a little faster and she was willing to give anything a chance if that was a possibility.

After almost three hours of conversation and Brittany's battery almost dying, they hung up and for the first time in two weeks Santana felt a little better about everything. She sat up and decided to head off for a shower, wondering what she should do instead of just going back to her normal routine of sitting on the couch and watching sad movies.

She had a brief debate with herself over whether or not she should go talk to Rachel but she decided that could wait till tomorrow and instead opted to spend her off day making a bit of a dent in the apartment and unpacking the boxes. So she started with the living room, trying to get things into shape and lay it out in a way similar to what she and Brittany had discussed.

Brittany had an off day as well so she called her back just after dinner and once more right before bed and she was relieved to hear that Santana had a productive day after their talk and actually sounded a little bit more lively as she told her about the progress she made. She even admitted that being busy made her day pass by pretty quickly.

They cuddled up for bed, Brittany whispering so she didn't wake the girls she shared the small motel room with, and discussed the apartment and having a kind of virtual shopping date on Wednesday so they could get some of the more needed furniture. After a while she could hear the tiredness in Brittany's voice and after some coaxing she softly sang her to sleep, stopping when she heard the other girl's breathing even out.

"Te amo Brittany." she whispered, before hanging up and pulling the sheet over her and letting herself drift off. Maybe she wasn't sleeping in the bed yet, but for the first time since Brittany left it was like they really connected again and it was helping her to make progress.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 17<strong>

On Tuesday morning Santana woke up later than she preferred, as she saw it was already close to noon. Feeling rested and a little more content she decided the extra rest was probably well worth it. She checked her phone, her eyes widening at the display that showed 11 texts from Brittany. She flicked open the screen in panic that quickly subsided into giggles as she read through a series of messages about Brittany's rationalizations on how everything from trees to a puppy she'd seen as they travelled to the next spot reminded her of Santana, before she called up her girlfriend.

"You're so silly." she said as the voice she loved most greeted her on the other line.

"Every word is true." Brittany promised. "But San, I'm having a meltdown right now. I just found out we are definitely going to Disney on Friday before we leave Florida. I may die." Santana laughed.

"Don't do that babe." Santana said as she stood and went to make herself coffee.

"I'm just really sad that you can't come." she frowned. "I've always wanted to go to Disney with you."

"Don't worry Britt Britt, we will. I promise. How long are you spending there?"

"Just a day, we have a gig around there on Saturday day and then we're leaving Florida."

"Well then, there's still going to be plenty of Disney for you and I to see." she said obviously. "Do you know how big that place is? We could spend a week there and not be bored."

"Promise we'll go?"

"Of course." Santana said, mentally filing that away in her head. "I'll make it happen, swear."

"Good." she said and then squealed. "But I'm so excited!" she said. "I keep bouncing and it's driving Kimberly and Monica crazy." she said and Santana laughed, imagining the girls she pictured to be sitting next to her girlfriend on drive.

"Well try and calm down babe, you have a few more days." she said.

They talked for a few more minutes but kept it short since Brittany wasn't on her own and Santana finished up some work on the living room before she showered and decided to head over to the old apartment before work. She took the elevator up to the familiar door and knocked, realizing she hadn't actually been back since the night they left.

"Santana!" Rachel said with surprise. "Come in!" she said, stepping back so Santana could walk past her.

"Hey." Santana said as she moved into the apartment.

"Sit." she said motioning towards the couch.

"Where's the giant?"

"Finn is at work." she said. "Want some tea? I just made myself some."

"No thanks, I'm actually on my way to work. I have to be in there in another hour." she said, checking the time on her phone as she settled into the new couch and frowning. "This couch is not nearly as comfortable as ours."

"You and Brittany truly are made for each other." Rachel said with a roll of her eyes as she settled herself into the chair adjacent. "So what's up? It's good to see you out of the house. You look better."

"Yeah." Santana smiled tightly. "About that actually, I just wanted to you know..." she said as Rachel looked at her, eyes squinting with confusion, "apologize." she said through a breath. "I was really rude the other day and you were just trying to help."

"It's okay Santana. I know how rough this is for you. And I know you don't really have anyone to vent about it to, so if that ends up being me, I'm okay with it."

"Well, I was a bitch and I was really caught up in my own head. I just...really miss Brittany." she said honestly, looking back at Rachel who gave her a sympathetic nod.

"I can't even imagine. I'd probably be the same way."

"Well, thanks for being understanding and like...trying to help or whatever." she said, eyes flickering around the place. "You haven't really added much yet huh?" she said, motioning to the walls around her and Rachel's face hardened.

"It's a sensitive topic and still up for debate. However, I can assure you under no circumstances will I ever let your old room be a 'man cave'." Rachel said, making quotes around the phrase and turning her face up in disgust. Santana stifled a laugh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I might actually miss the breed of insanity that lives in this apartment." she said shaking hear head and Rachel smiled.

"So, you're doing better?"

"Yeah." Santana sighed, giving into the fact that she'd have to explain. "Britts and I spent a lot of time talking yesterday – like really talking – and I think it was good." She went on to tell her a little about what they discussed and how she'd started to work on the house.

"Well if you need any help, I'm more than happy to lend a hand. I have superb decorating tastes."

"Thanks Berry, but if I remember correctly I nearly murdered you when we decorated this place, so I don't know how much of a good idea that is."

"Very true." Rachel agreed.

"But I do think I could maybe do with a little human interaction every now and then. Besides work." she admitted gently, hoping Rachel wouldn't make a big deal of it.

"I'd have to agree." Rachel said and Santana smiled gratefully.

"I was thinking of maybe we could all go do something Friday night?" Santana shrugged.

"That sounds like fun. We'd love to come. As long as Finn isn't working of course, but I'll be around either way. We could check out that new cowboy bar that opened a few blocks down and get dinner or something."

"Cool." Santana said awkwardly, suddenly feeling like she was in an alternate universe because she'd just asked Rachel Berry to hang out...for fun. She really was desperate. She shook it off and they talked exchanged casual conversation for a while before Santana headed off to work, checking in with Brittany once more on her way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 24 <strong>

Santana awoke to a banging on the front door.

"Okay, calm down, I'm coming!" she grumbled, standing up and making her way over to the door.

"Santana Lopez?" The guy asked, standing behind a vase with roses and a small stuffed tiger attached to it.

"That's me." She said, looking on in curiosity.

"For you." He said, sticking out the flowers and handing her a box before giving her a slip to sign. She thanked him and headed back inside, placing the flowers on the counter and smirking as she plucked out the small card attached to the tiger's hand and opened it to read the printed message.

**I can't stop thinking about you. 61 more **

**days till I can kiss you again.**

**Love you & miss you ****SO**** much.**

**Brittany**

**XOXOXO**

She shook her head and smiled, feeling silly about the blush she was unable to contain even though no one was around. If getting flowers from Brittany could make her blush after all this time, she figured it was a good sign.

Looking back up at the flowers, she squeezed the soft stuffed animal and detached it from the arrangmenet to lay it on the counter. She picked up the lid on the box to find an assortment of cookies inside and sighed before grabbing one and stuffing it into her mouth. As she chewed she grabbed her phone and hit the first number that came up.

"Good morning!" A chipper, but out of breath Brittany answered.

"Morning." Santana mumbled through a full mouth. "Why are you out of breath?"

"Going for a run." She said, catching back up.

"Great, you're exercising and I'm stuffing my face." She frowned. "Are you trying to get me fat?"

"You got my present?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"I did." Santana nodded. "Thank you baby, you didn't have to but the flowers are beautiful."

"Just wanted you to know I was thinking of you…you know, like pretty much always." Brittany smiled.

"I'm always thinking of you too." Santana said softly before putting the lid back on the box. "But you gotta stop with the sweets. I still have the cupcakes you sent the other day."

"But you _love_ those cupcakes."

"I do." Santana admitted. "But still, I'm going to need to work double time at the gym." She said, walking over to the mirror in the bedroom and checking herself out.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Brittany dismissed. "What about Rajah?"

"What?" Santana asked.

"Rajah!"

"The tiger from Aladdin?"

"Yeah." Brittany said and frowned. "Oh no, did you not get the tiger?"

"Oh! No, I totally got the tiger." She said. "He's cute."

"Good." She said with a satisfied smile. "He's there to look out for you. You can cuddle him at night and think of me." Santana grinned.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 31<strong>

Santana had been taking Brittany's advice, going out and socializing a bit more and playing a few gigs with the band. Being apart still sucked but she had to admit it did help pass time faster and their much improved communication seemed to make things flow much more easily than it had in the beginning. Sure there were miserable days, but for the most part things were better.

Being that she had Wednesday night off Santana decided to take a breather and hang in for the night. She was hoping to maybe Skype with Brittany, although she was slightly disappointed to find out that her girlfriend was planning on taking advantage of her own night by going out in Austin, where she was currently located.

They had a quick Skype session as Brittany got ready and Santana bit her tongue about her disappointment, not wanting to take away from Brittany's chance to enjoy herself. She did however, pout and voice her displeasure at her girlfriend leaving for the bars looking far too sexy for her tastes on a night on the town without her.

Brittany reassured her that she had nothing to worry about and promised to check in with her periodically through texts before placing a kiss on the camera screen and saying goodbye. Santana tried to shake the unecessary discomfort she felt every time she head Brittany was out partying and distracted herself with a Kardashians marathon while trading a few texts with Brittany. Once the clock hit 1 AM she felt her eyes get heavy and texted Brittany to say goodnight before letting herself nod out for the evening.

A few hours later she awoke to the blaring tune of Landslide coming out of her phone and squinted as she saw Brittany's smiling face appear on the display. She squinted at the clock across the room an saw it read 3:25.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"There you are!" Brittany slurred happily.

"Are you okay?" Santana grumbled. "It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Silly rabbit, it's only 2:26!" She screamed and Santana could still barely hear her over what sounded like chaos in the background.

"No Brittany, where you are it's 2:26, but _I'm_ in New York and it's 3:26."

"What?" Brittany asked, clearly not keeping up.

"Never mind." Santana said. "What's up?" she asked before she heard a loud cheer errupt behind Brittany. "Where are you?"

"My room." Brittany said as if it was obvious.

"With who?"

"Oh yeah…the bars closed and we decided to hang out back here instead. So there's like...too many people to count in here right now." Santana bit her lip.

"So why are you calling?"

"Can't I just call and talk to you?" she giggled. "Why are you being such a party pooper?"

"A party pooper? Maybe because it's the middle of the night and you're calling me from your hotel room full of people and you're clearly hammered. Have you forgotten your tendency to lose articles of clothing when you drink?" Santana huffed, unable to stop the partially irrational rage from flowing out of her.

"I'm…not…hammered." Brittany hiccuped. "I'm just a little buzzed…whoops…" Brittany said, and there was a crash.

"What was that?"

"Just a lamp I didn't see there…" she said distractedly and Santana could hear other people calling Brittany's name in the background. "Ugh, Santana, I'm going to put you on hold because I'm getting my beer pong turn now."

"Brittany, I don't think you need to drink anymore."

"I don't think you need to tell me what to do." Brittany sang back at her playfully.

"Did you call me and wake me up in the middle of the night just to piss me off?" Santana snapped.

"No! But since you're being such a grumpy pants it's not like it's hard."

"_Brittany come on, off the phone, over to the table!"_

"Who the hell was that?"

"That's just Scott, I told you it's beer pong time."

"You tell Scott if he orders you around one more time, I'm going to end him!" Santana spoke firmly.

"Stop acting crazy." Brittany scolded. "I hate when you act like this."

"And I hate when you call me in the middle of the night and can barely form coherent sentences so I guess we're even."

"_Brittany!"_

"Oh I'm going to go all Lima Heights on this asshole. Put him on the phone!" Santana yelled and popped up to pace across the floor.

"Scott! I'm talking to Santana. Shut up!" Brittany yelled. "See? Took care of it."

Santana began mumbling in Spanish.

"Stop speaking Spanish! You know I can't understand you when you do that!" Brittany yelled.

"I think you need to tell the party to go somewhere else and go to bed. I am _not_ comfortable with this." Santana said evenly.

"Santana, stop acting like I'm going to do something bad. I'm not doing anything bad."

"Did you really have to call me and subject me to listening to this? How did you think I was going to feel?"

"I just wanted to tell you I love you." Brittany said innocently and Santana sighed. "I didn't think about anything." She spoke and it sounded much clearer like Brittany must have stepped outside.

"Yeah, well maybe that's the problem." She huffed.

"I love you." Brittany slurred and Santana just sighed and sat in silence. "Hello?"

"I'm here."

"Why aren't you saying it back?" Brittany asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm sorry if I'm not in a very loving mood right now."

"You're being a jerk."

"And you're being selfish."

"You know what? Calling you was a mistake."

"And you're just figuring that out?" Santana barked. "Good job Britt, way to keep up."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Santana."

"Wait a minute. Now you've got me on the phone and all aggravated, you're just going to hang up? How much long are you going to be up drinking for?"

"I don't know. Maybe 1 hour, maybe 3 hours, maybe 5." She stated factually. "However long I _feel_ like drinking for."

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Why are you being so controlling? I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"You know what, there's no point in talking to you right now, you're wasted and you're not listening to me anyway." Santana spat. "Don't bother calling to apologize tomorrow. I'm over it." She said, quickly hitting end and tossing her phone on the table.

She laid back down on the couch in a huff and let her eyes fall on her phone as she waited for it to light up with a call or text from Brittany. She waited and waited but after an hour her heart sank and realization set in that she wasn't calling back. Thinking back over the conversation she turned around facing the back of the couch as she attempted to get some rest for the night, knowing already she wouldn't be successful.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 32<strong>

Santana finally had faded to sleep somewhere around 5:30 and woke up at 12 when she felt Sebastian's paw tapping her in the face as Ariel paced the floor crying as they waited to be fed. She groaned and got up, feeding the cats before collapsing back down on the couch once more and grabbing her phone on the way.

She hit the button and was taken aback to find nothing but the time and the smiling picture of her and Brittany appear. Biting her lip and laying the phone down next to her she considered the fact that Brittany still hadn't contacted her and chalked it up to the fact that she was probably still sleeping off her hangover.

After falling into a somewhat comatose state and watching TV for a while, she got up and got ready to head into work. She thought about calling Brittany just to make sure she was okay, but her stubborness got the best of her and she ignored the instinct, choosing instead to grab something to eat and head over to the bar. After distractedly working through the first few hours of her shift she looked at the time seeing it was 10 PM and picked up her phone once more to see no messages. Finally, she could take it no longer and took her break in the back alley.

**To Brittany 3 (10:03): Are you alive?**

**Brittany 3 (10:04): Yep**

Santana frowned and studied her screen, considering the short response. She felt relief at the fact Brittany answered but the short response was infuriating. She considered her next move before taking a breath and typing out another text as took a puff of the cigarette in her hand.

**To Brittany 3 (10:06): So are we not talking today or something?**

**Brittany 3 (10:06): Whatever you want**

Santana sighed in frustration, tossing her cigarette aside and shoving the phone into the pocket of her shorts before heading back inside. If Brittany wanted to play it this way, she would too. She made her way back behind the bar and tossed her phone on the back counter, ignoring it for the rest of her shift.

By 3:30 most of the customers had cleared and she took a few shots with Trevor to end her night and made her way home with a slight buzz. Once she got in, she tossed some food out to the cats and had a couple of drinks to decompress before letting herself pass out on the couch. As she drifted off to sleep she thought about Brittany and how strange it felt not talking to her and realized she couldn't remember the last time they went a day without speaking.

Sighing as she turned around to attempt to get comfortable all she could think about was how much she hated this. Nearly 2,000 miles away in Austin, Brittany lay awake in bed, fiddling with her phone thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 33<strong>

Santana woke up, stretching her arms in the air and looking over to see it was nearly 2 in the afternoon. She was shocked at the time but she guessed her body must have needed it. Rolling over she felt something under her and pulled out the stuffed tiger Brittany had sent her and sighed.

She reached over and grabbed her phone from the table, swiping her hand across the bottom to unlock it but it buzzed in her hands before she could even get to Brittany's number and that goofy smiling face was staring back at her. A small amount of relief washed over her and she pressed the answer button nervously.

"Hey." She croaked out.

"Hey." Brittany said softly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pulling the sheet back over herself and settling in.

"Just chilling in the motel room." Brittany said without much emotion. "We're in Oklahoma. We got in this morning. Everyone else went to go check out the town."

"I'm sorry." Santana spoke after a moment of silence.

"Me too." Brittany added.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither one quite sure where to take the conversation next.

"I was an asshole the other night." Santana said. "I should have trusted you. It's just…it's really hard hearing you having fun with all those people and being drunk while I'm sitting here sometimes."

"I understand." Brittany said. "I shouldn't have called you. I mean…it was stupid and I was drunk dialing and I missed you and I just thought it was this brilliant idea to call you and tell you. But you know how well brilliant ideas work after a night of drinking…"

"Yeah." Santana said gently. "I definitely do."

"I'm sorry I was a brat yesterday. I was just annoyed."

"It's okay. I was a brat too." She conceeded.

"This is so hard sometimes." Brittany admitted. "I mean, it's just…hard."

"I know." Santana agreed and sighed. "So what ended up happening the other night?"

"Nothing. I went in and played one game of beer pong but I wasn't really feeling it so I just went and crashed in the room next door. I traded with one of the girls. There were some people aleady asleep in there." She paused. "I know that wasn't cool, for you to hear all that drunken crap." Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'd hate it too I'm sure."

"I was pretty irrational. But the party in the room kind of set me off." She shrugged, even though Brittany couldn't see her. "If it was a normal drunk dial I probably would have eventually found it cute."

"I love you." Brittany said seriously. "So much."

"I love you too Britt."

"That was the first time in I don't know how long that we went without any real communication at all for a day. Even when we had that big fight after we moved here, I still saw you and stuff. But yesterday I just…I hate it. I don't want to ever do that again."

"Me neither." Santana said right away. "It was miserable.'

"Doing that – not talking or communicating or anything. That's not healthy. It can't be."

"I know. We're learning baby." Santana said with a sigh. "A lot of this is new to us. But we're figuring it out and feeling our way around it. It's okay."

"We're okay?"

"We'll be fine. I'm just really emotional and that triggered me. I promise I won't be so controlling anymore. I trust you Brittany. I really do." She paused. "But that still doesn't mean I like the idea of people looking at you or flirting with you…but not much I can do about that is there?"

"Scott's fiance is on this trip." She said factually. "Just for the record." Santana laughed.

"It's not about him Brittany. If it's not him, it's someone else. It's just silly and I can't control it obviously…but I still hate it."

"Well I can't control other people either. But the most important part is that I don't look at anyone and I don't flirt with anyone, because I have everything I need with _you_." Santana smiled.

"Good." She said softly. "Me too."

"And don't worry about my stripper personality. That's only for your eyes now." Santana giggled.

"Better be."

"I promise I'll be more sensitive to you." Brittany said seriously. "I won't put you in the middle of crap anymore. I'll try and think more before I do things."

"Okay." Santana said. "I think we both learned our lesson babe."

"I wish we could kiss you." Brittany said without thinking. "It doesn't feel like making up without kissing you."

"I wish you could too."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 39<strong>

She sat alone in the living room once more, watching the images flashing across her TV screen as tears streamed down her face.

_Meow_

"Don't judge me." She said looking at Sebastian. "Yesterday was a good day. Today is a bad one." He bashed his head against hers and she couldn't help but chuckle through her tears. "Thanks."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I promised a few days and I actually did it for once! :-) It would have been even sooner except during my final edit I made a bunch of changes that I totally lost because I neglected to hit the save button. Fun times. I still wanted to get this up tonight, so I apologize for any typos in advance. Anyway, this chapter is LONG but there was so much I wanted to cover so hopefully that's okay! It's got a little bit of everything in it - fluff, sexy times, a little more angst - but I'll let you get to all that yourselves.

Before you do, I just want to thank everyone who's been commenting on the past couple chapters. The response has been so good and I'm really glad because I've been more excited to write these chapters than I have anything else so far in this story. Last chapter was actually my favorite and I'm very happy that so many of you thought I captured long distance relationships well, because I was really trying to make it true to life. I took off of a lot of past experience for that one and I agree with all of you who expressed how much doing the long distance thing sucks. It's definitely a nightmare.

I think there's going to be either 2 or 3 chapters left on this before I shift it to a sequel but expect time to speed up a little bit next chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one just as much and that their reunion is worth it! Thanks again for all your feedback!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 43<strong>

"Hello?" Santana said, lifting the phone groggily to her ear.

"Good morning!" Brittany chirped.

"Britt, it's..." she pulled back her hand to check the time. "7:10...not that I'm not happy to hear from you but isn't it a little early?"

"You're so cute when you're grumpy in the mornings." Brittany said. "I wish I was there, I'd kiss your cute face." Santana laughed and fell back into the pillow.

"So what's up?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"I know you worked last night and I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but I'm super excited!" Brittany squealed and Santana's face fell into a smile as she listened. "As you know, I've been keeping this calendar of days till I come home and crossing them off as they pass. Well, today is number 43 so that means it's like the middle of the 85 days!" Brittany announced proudly.

Santana squinted, allowing her tired brain to catch up to Brittany's.

"Oh!" She smiled a little, stretching. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"So everything that we did, we just have to do it one more time!" Santana groaned.

"Ugh Britt, when you put it that way, it sounds terrible."

"Oh god it kind of does." Brittany said, frowning. "Now I'm depressed. I woke up all excited about this. But you're right. The past 42 days have felt like a million and I can't do it again." She said speaking quickly and sounding panicked.

"Brittany, calm down, it's not that bad." She lied, frowning. "How much coffee have you had?

"Just like 3 cups." Santana groaned internally. "And how many times do I have to tell you that you're an awful liar?"

"Look, I'm sorry I brought that up. I'm like, half asleep and you had the right idea. It's a milestone. After today we're _more_ than half way there." Brittany considered this for a moment and Santana could almost hear the wheels turning in her head over the phone.

"Yeah, I think I like it better that way." She paused. "Can we get on Skype?" she asked with excitement and Santana released a breath of defeat.

"I'm not going to go back to sleep am I?"

"Well I mean if you don't want to…" Brittany said with evident disappointment.

"No, no, I do." Santana said, willing herself up. "I'll go make some coffee and we'll make it happen."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Day 54<strong>

"I was thinking of maybe having you guys and a couple other people over to see the apartment." Santana shrugged as she wiped down the bar. "I don't feel like going out, it's just annoying."

"Yes, it must be so tiring getting hit on." Finn joked.

"I hate getting hit on." Santana said and frowned. "It _is_ tiring. I'm clearly not interested in hooking up with anyone."

"Aw, but your little groupies are cute." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't have groupies. And those girls are not cute. They're annoying and tried to start stupid rumors about Brittany and I in this place because they haven't seen her around." She shook her head.

"I'm just messing with you. They're harmless." He said. "But I hear you."

"Anyway," she said, choosing to ignore him, "I figure everyone's been wanting to see the apartment and I've got it in reasonable shape. Maybe Saturday?" She asked as she ran a cloth across the bar.

"That sounds like fun. We'd love to come, right?" Rachel asked and Finn nodded.

"Yep, I get off work at 4 and I don't have to go in until Sunday at 4 so I'm good." he said, taking a bite of his burger.

"How exciting! Your first party!" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Oh…no." Santana shook her head. "I don't want a big thing, just a couple people." she shrugged. "Going out without Brittany is kind of lame and I just figured it would be something to do. I'm sure when she comes back we'll throw a real party."

"Well either way," she said. "sounds like fun. Oh! And you'll be happy to know that Quinn emailed me and told me that her and Mike _will_ be making the engagement party after all."

"I heard. You know, since they're crashing at my place and all." she smiled. "Plus, I might have been a little...influential in that decision making process."

"I don't know why you made such a big deal. You would have had a perfectly fine time with the attendees even without Quinn." Rachel huffed.

"It's bad enough I have to do this without Brittany." she said with annoyance. "Like I want to go to some couples event by myself." she muttered, lining up shot glasses when she saw the guys at the end signaling for another round.

"It's not a couples event Santana. I have several single friends attending."

"Oh joy, the theater crowd." she said, rolling her eyes as she poured Patron across the 3 glasses before carrying them down the bar.

"Don't poke the sleeping bear Rachel." Finn warned. "Just let her be happy about it." Rachel sighed and went back to her salad, dropping the topic for the evening and going back to the small selection of topics she found she could discuss with Santana without the risk of being murdered.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 56 <strong>

"Shit." Santana said, with a slur as she looked around for her phone. "I'm supposed to call Brittany." she yelled at Finn over Rachel's belting out of Total Eclipse of the Heart on the karaoke machine she'd tagged along with her.

It was almost 11:30 and the apartment was way more crowded than anticipated. The few people she invited didn't hesitate in inviting other people despite her warnings that it wasn't a party. And now, a few hours and many drinks later here she was having a party.

"This is a good party apartment Santana. I like that you can see the living room from the kitchen. It's like you can be in two rooms at once." Finn said with a goofy grin.

"You really are a moron, aren't you?" she asked and shook her head, finally locating her phone. "This wasn't supposed to be a party." She frowned.

"Yeah, sorry, there's like...a lot of people here...I think Jeff like, misunderstood."

"Yeah, so did Todd." she said motioning to Brittany's friend who was hopping up next to Rachel. "I really did mean a few people." she shrugged. "But honestly, it's been fun." She admitted.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" he said, lifting his beer. She rolled her eyes and clinked his cup before excusing herself to go into the bedroom and dial Brittany who had clearly tried to call her several times.

"Santana are you okay?" Brittany asked instantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I couldn't find my phone. It's kind of crazy here."

"Where are you? You sound pretty tipsy. I thought you were supposed to be having a couple people over the house."

"I'm home...and yeah, a couple turned into like a bunch." she sighed with a laugh. "But it's worked out well." she said, slurring her words slightly. "So I'm not complaining. I'm actually having fun if you can believe that."

"Wait, so you're having a party?" Brittany asked in a tone she hadn't been expecting - annoyance. Her face fell.

"No!...well...yeah...kind of...I guess." she said, pausing for a moment and suddenly feeling a little annoyed herself. "Yeah, it wasn't supposed to be but it kind of turned into a party. Is that a problem?"

"No I guess not." Brittany responded sounding clearly displeased. "I mean, just that we have a brand new apartment I've hardly spent any time in and now you're having a huge party with all of our friends in it without me."

"Well whose fault is that?" Santana shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you didn't leave me to go on some tour so you could chase down your _dreams_, you'd be here right now, having this party with us."

"You're the one who encouraged me to go."

"Don't act like you didn't want it."

"I'm not having this fight with you again."

"_You _are always encouraging me to go out more, have fun, do things for myself and now I do and right off the bat you start selfishly freaking out because _you're _not involved."

"Don't make it like that Santana. This isn't about me being selfish, this is about you doing something without considering how I'd feel about it. You knew I'd want to do something like that together."

"You know what? I knew this was going to happen. I honestly only invited a few people. They went and invited more people and now it is what it is. What did you want me to do? Turn our friends away at the door?"

"Stop making excuses. Just admit you're having a party and you're enjoying it."

"You're unbelievable." She shook her head. "Fine - or one of the only times since you left I'm actually having fun. I wanted to have a few people over and it turned into a big party and it's pretty fucking awesome."

"Why are you so aggressive with me all the time lately?

"I don't know Brittany, figure it out." She spat and they sat in silence for a moment. "I'm so tired of everything turning into a fight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I just said."

"I just can't believe you'd have our first party without me."

"You sound like such a petty child right now. If you didn't want me to use the apartment without you then you shouldn't have left it. You get your way all the time. This time you're being ridiculous!" Santana said, now yelling. "We all have priorities Brittany. It's clear where yours are and they're not here. So quit acting like I did something wrong!"

"Stop trying to act like I left you or something. This was something we both agreed on. I told you I'm _not_ having this fight with you again." Brittany said firmly.

"Fine, then don't." Santana said, hitting end and tossing the phone onto the bed before walking back outside.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Finn asked as she stormed back into the kitchen, making herself a new drink with purpose.

"No!" she snapped.

"Hey, calm down-"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Sorry, I just mean..." he looked nervous. "What happened?"

"What happened Brittany is acting like a child and is pissed about me having a party in our new apartment without her." she ranted, downing a quick shot of tequila.

"Oh." he said, looking on, his eyes clouded from the liquor as he tried to think of any advice that would make sense in his drunken state.

"Just let it go." she said, sipping her drink and shaking her head. "I'm not dealing with her tonight." He nodded, biting his lip. Adam came up and patted him on the shoulder opening a conversation about new songs for the setlist and the topic was quickly dropped.

For the next few hours Santana proceeded to drink and do her best to enjoy herself, although her anger was kind of a buzzkill. She traded off karaoke songs with Rachel for a bit and had been hold down the beer pong table for a while with her friend Jen when Finn approached.

"Santana, Brittany's been texting me. She wants to talk to you." Finn said, stumbling over to her and almost dropping the phone as he handed it to her.

"I'm not talking to her tonight."

"Santana, she's sad." he said sadly, with a pout.

"I don't care." she lied, tossing a ball in the air and cheering before high fiving Jen as the ball landed perfectly.

By 3 AM just about everyone had cleared out and Santana sat on the couch sobbing hysterically and clutching some sweatshirt of Brittany's as she went on about how much she hated her summer. Rachel and Finn sighed across from her where they were cuddled on the loveseat.

"I wish Brittany would come home." Rachel said with a quivering voice. "This is so painstakingly sad to watch." she said over dramatically and Finn closed his eyes and she began to sob. "My heart can't take it."

"Oh come on Rach, not you too." he said as Rachel cried into his chest. "Why does this always happen to me?" he shook his head, leaning back on the couch and letting himself nod off.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 57 <strong>

"I'm sorry." Brittany said as soon as Santana answered the phone the next morning. "I was an idiot."

"It's okay." Santana said softly.

"It's totally not." Brittany said. "I was just…I got jealous and it's not fair. You're home and alone all the time and you should be having all the fun you can. I didn't mean to try and hold you back from that."

"Brittany." Santana sighed. "It's fine. I was pissy about it last night because I was drunk and sometimes this whole thing is annoying, but I get it okay?" she said, squinting as she put a hand to her head which was pounding.

"No." Brittany said. "Seriously, it was all my fault. Please stop being passive intensive or whatever."

"Passive aggressive and I'm not."

"Yeah, that." she paused. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." Santana said softly, opening a bottle of water and taking a long swig before relaxing back into the couch.

"I'm not proud of it but in some selfish way...I got really jealous of the fact that you were having so much fun without me. I kinda understand how you felt when we got into that fight earlier this summer. When I drunk dialed you."

"Really?" Santana asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah and I mean, I kinda felt sad that I missed out on a big party in the apartment." she said softly. "But I don't want to fight about it. You should have as many parties in that apartment as you want. Have one every night. You should do whatever you need to keep yourself happy...well, maybe not _whatever_ you want." Santana laughed.

"I really just want you to keep me happy."

"Soon." Brittany whispered and paused. "But until then, I am really sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry for hanging up on you. That was childish too."

"I would have hung up on me too." Brittany admitted. "Whatever, I was just being stupid. And I realized it pretty quickly but I couldn't get you to pick up."

"Sorry."

"Stop, no more from you. I'm the one apologizing remember?" Santana laughed.

"Okay, fine. Apology accepted. Better?"

"Better."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 69<strong>

"Hey!" Santana said happily as she opened the door and saw a smiling Quinn and Mike standing in front of her. She shook her head and laughed. "I still can't believe you two."

"Do I get a hug or what?" Quinn asked and Santana laughed tossing her arms around her before doing the same with Mike. She stepped back and let them into the apartment. Once they were in she gave them the short tour and let them put their stuff in the guest room which was still somewhat under construction but now had a futon in it.

"It's actually kinda comfy." she said, as they walked back out to the living room.

"Beats the couch in the old place. Nice to have a door too." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Oh no - no sex." Santana said, spinning around and looking at them seriously.

"What?"

"Under no circumstances are you allowed to have sex in this apartment." She shook her head. "No funny business." Quinn squinted in confusion.

"But-"

"No! But nothing. If I'm not having sex in this apartment, I'm certainly not listening to someone else have it." Mike just laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit." he said.

"Nope." she said proudly. "So you guys are okay with coming and watching me work for the night?"

"Yeah, we're fine with it. I liked that place."

"Cool." She said turning her attention to her buzzing phone, her face lighting up at the smiling blonde face on the screen.

"I bet I know who that is." Mike teased.

"Yeah, yeah, my poker face sucks." Santana laughed, handing the phone to him. "You answer it." she said accepting the call.

"Hello." he said.

"...Um, hello?" Brittany said, looking a the phone in her hands to make sure she'd dialed the right number.

"You have no idea who this is, do you? Forgot your favorite dance partner already?"

"Oh my god Mike!" Brittany said and chatted with him for a few minutes before he handed her over to Quinn and then finally to Santana.

"Hey babe." Santana said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm so jealous you get to hang out with Mike and Quinn. It's no fair. You get to have like a Glee club reunion tomorrow night and I'm stuck in Iowa...and it's not that interesting in Iowa."

"Aw Britt, don't worry, we'll see them again soon I'm sure."

"I'm jealous you get to see them together. I wanted to see them together. What are they like?"

"Sickeningly cute." Santana said, crinkling her nose with disgust as she watched them cuddling on the couch. "It's actually tortuous to watch."

"Aww, we're sickeningly cute too and when I come home were going to be even more sickeningly cute."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 70<strong>

"Puck, Sugar...you're both here...and together." Santana said, slightly shocked.

"That's right." he said confidently. "Finn asked me to be in the bridal party."

"Oh…well…awesome." She smiled awkwardly.

"I hear your lady love is out of town. Too bad. If you don't want to fly solo you can always hang on to the Puckasaurus' other arm." She frowned.

"You are not seriously still using that term to describe yourself."

"Believe me. He is." Sugar said angrily, nudging him.

"What?" he asked. "I was kidding."

"Hi Puck." Quinn said, stepping up to join them and hugging him briefly.

"So the rumors are true. You and Chang." he said, nodding over towards Mike who was getting himself a drink.

"Yep." Quinn said, looking back and nodding. "You and Sugar too."

"Your dress is _so_ cute Quinn. I mean, clearly it's not as sophisticated as the look I've chosen," Sugar said, motioning to her short, bright pink dress, "but still."

"Um, thanks...I think." Quinn said, looking to Santana who just shook her head indicating that she should just go with it.

"Puckerman!" Mike said, sticking his hand out. "Good to see you man."

"You too buddy."

"So exciting so many of our New Directions friends could be here tonight!" Rachel said, rushing over with excitement and putting an arm around Santana and Quinn.

"Yes, you've managed to get more than half the Glee club into one room again, amazing."

"It would have been more had Tina not been so adamant about declining." She said and Quinn coughed uncomfortably. "She still seems quite upset."

"Yes Rachel, why don't we talk about _that_ now." Santana said pointedly and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Oh, my god, I'm sorry Quinn. It was not my intention to make you feel bad at all. We're more than pleased that you and Mike could make it."

"Thanks." Quinn said and Mike rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sure by the time the wedding rolls around she'll be ready to attend."

"Well I'd hope so." Quinn muttered.

"Ladies!" Kurt said, coming over and greeting them all. "So nice to see you and you are all looking stunning this evening."

"Hello Quinn." Said Mercedes pointedly. "Mike."

"Hi Mercedes." Quinn said slowly, unsure of how to handle the cold tone.

"How are you?"

"Great, how are you? It's been forever."

"I'm great. Here with my boyfriend Roger. I'd introduce you, but you know, I'm interested in hanging onto him for a little bit longer." she said, with narrowed eyes.

"Oh-kay!" Kurt said with a laugh, grabbing Mercedes' arm. "Let's go grab another glass of champagne, shall we?" he said, whisking her towards the bar that they were standing in front of.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked in confusion. "Why is Wheezy getting all worked up about Quinn?"

"Well, she is best friends with Tina." Rachel said.

"I didn't break them up." Quinn said defensively.

"Well you sticking your tongue down the Changster's throat didn't help, let's be honest." Puck said with a laugh.

"It's not like that Puck." Mike said. "Mind your own business."

"Oooh drama!" Sugar squealed with delight and clapped her hands together as Santana tilted her glass back. "I knew this party would be worth the trip!"

"Still glad you invited half of the Glee club, Berry?" Santana quipped as the others continued to squabble and Mercedes continued to rant at Kurt and Finn behind them. "I mean, come on, it's impressive that you've managed to create this great giant ball of awkward all over again. You should have invited Artie while you were at it."

"He was busy." Rachel said absentmindedly before turning to Santana. "We really were incredibly incestuous weren't we?" She asked helplessly. Santana nodded.

"The scary part is that it's still continuing." she said motioning between the two post high school pairings they stood with.

"Oh my god, this is a disaster. My engagement party is going to go down in history as a disaster." Santana laughed.

"Like anyone is going to remember your engagement party." Rachel shot her a death glare and Santana frowned.

"You promised Brittany you'd be nice." she said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "Reflex." Rachel rolled her eyes before they turned back to the argument which was now growing louder.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you weren't after every guy in the Glee club, you wouldn't find yourself in this situation. Do I need to remind you about what happened in the beginning of senior year? You were propositioning me to have a child with you." Puck said.

"Oh god, what do I do?" Rachel asked and Santana looked around briefly before speaking.

"Oh, pipe down Puckerman!" Santana snapped, before Mike could and their attention turned to her. "Why are you even involving yourself in this? It has nothing do with you." Sugar studied her as she spoke and turned to Puck with a frown.

"Yeah, what is your problem?" she said, poking him roughly. "Stop causing trouble! Or Daddy won't help you with that new car."

"Ow! Okay, okay."

"Listen to your girlfriend and keep your trap shut. You're not one to talk when it comes to cheating and sexual trysts, or do we want to recount _your_ previous encounters?" She asked, eyeing him threateningly.

"You wouldn't." he spoke seriously.

"Oh, I would." She said just as serious.

"And you." she said, turning to Mercedes. "Quinn didn't do anything wrong. Tina and Mike were having trouble well before she came along, so quit it with the attacks." She looked around. "God, you'd swear we were all still in high school. You're at someone else's engagement party. Put your petty bullshit aside and grow up."

Rachel looked at her, mouth hanging open before swallowing and looking around between their stunned friends who slowly started to resume more casual conversation.

"I...just...thank-" Rachel began but Santana sighed and held up a hand.

"Just...get me another glass of champagne." She said dismissively. Rachel nodded, taking her glass and rushing off towards a waiter.

"Santana Lopez, I think I'm in love with you." Kurt said dramatically and she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Where did _that_ come from? I think you just helped Rachel Berry." She shrugged.

"I was over the high school drama in high school. I don't think it needs to make a comeback." she said simply. "I've got my own problems."

"Speaking of which, so sorry that Brittany couldn't make it tonight. Rachel told me about her touring with a dance group. It's very impressive." Santana nodded and smiled, looking towards the floor. "Still must suck though." he said, nudging her and she eyed him, laughing.

"It does..." she admitted with relief. "It really, really does."

"Well given that I'm shockingly single and you're currently without a date I'd be more than happy to be your date for the evening. Besides, I'm the best man and you're kind of representing the maid of honor."

"Oh, I'm okay Kurt, I just-"

"Oh Santana, don't be stubborn. You don't want to stand here amongst these lovey dovey couples any more than I do right now." She laughed.

"True."

After many speeches from both sets of parents and Rachel shortly after they finally were able to sit down and have dinner. Once it was over everyone continued to mingle and catch up on old times. Santana heard her phone buzzing in her bag and reached in to get it with a smile, knowing she promised she'd put Brittany on Facetime once she finished up for the night.

She smiled with pride as her phone was passed around and she saw just how much their friends all enjoyed Brittany. She'd managed to keep a reasonably good connection with almost everyone somehow and Santana actually really admired it. At the very least she wished Brittany was around because it seemed to make these situations so much easier.

After finally speaking to Finn and Rachel and giving a little speech of her own, Santana took the phone back and walked outside to the patio of the restaurant to speak with her privately. She gave her a quick update on the party, promising to fill her in on all the details next time they had time to talk alone.

"What are you up to tonight?" Santana asked, smiling sweetly, which Brittany returned.

"We need to video chat all the time." Santana chuckled and watched Brittany shrug. "Nothing much. I'm kind of exhausted. I was going to just watch a movie on my laptop and go to sleep."

"You don't feel like going out?" she asked and Brittany shook her head.

"Nah, not tonight." She could see the sadness in Brittany's eyes that she tried to mask.

"Hey, this is just the engagement party. You're going to be here for everything else." She re-assured her.

"I know…" Brittany said, looking down sadly. "I just still wish I was there you know?" she said, looking back up and shrugging. "To be hanging out with everyone and to get to experience it…to be your date."

"I definitely wish you were my date." Santana agreed, nodding and they both laughed.

"You look really pretty." Brittany said with a soft sigh.

"Thanks."

"But you should go." Santana frowned. "Trust me, I'd like to sit here and talk to you all night too, but seriously, go inside and enjoy the party. Be there for Rachel and Finn and everything." Santana bit her lip.

"I guess you're right." She groaned.

"We'll talk tomorrow and then we'll have a Skype date after we perform Monday when you're off. Okay?"

"Okay. Don't be too lonely tonight." Santana said, wishing she could reach out to touch the disappointed face she saw on the screen and finding it hard not to try. "Text me?"

"I will." She promised. "I love you. Give everyone hugs for me."

"I love you too." She said and they disconnected as Brittany blew her a kiss.

She sighed and walked over to lean against the stone wall that stood at the edge of the building and looked out onto the water and the illuminated buildings in front of her. It was actually nice to appreciate the city.

"Hey." She heard from behind her and turned to see Quinn approach and stand next to her. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, as okay as I'm going to get for now." She smiled and looked back out at the view.

"How's Brittany?"

"She's really sad she can't be here. I can tell even though she's trying to be brave about it. I hate seeing her sad."

"I can imagine." She said, sipping her champagne.

"So, we haven't had much of a chance to talk alone."

"That's okay."

"How are you doing? I know, we've talked on the phone and things, but I mean, really?" Santana sighed and shook her head, turning around to face the restaurant and leaning back on her elbows.

"It's hard." She said simply. "Most days it's good and we talk all the time and stuff but sometimes we have these stupid ridiculous fights over petty things. It's like we're both constantly so tense about everything that the littlest thing sets us off. And I mean, we've gotten good at it. We don't stay mad. But it's annoying because it's so not us." Quinn nodded slowly, turning herself into the same position.

"Yeah, you guys never really fight."

"It's funny because really it's just that we're so frustrated with the situation that we take it out on each other. But all I think we really both want is to be around each other." She stifled a laugh. "It's kind of twisted…but at least it's almost over. I mean, I don't know how some people do this all the time. I'd never be able to handle it."

"Do you think Brittany will want to do this again? You know, next summer and eventually as a career?"

"We really haven't gone there." Santana responded. "I mean, I think we're waiting till she gets back to really talk about it. Sometimes I think she's loving it – seeing all these places and hanging out with all these people with similar interests and making new friends. But then all she ever does is say she wants to be home and she wishes it was over…so I don't know. It's hard to read her with this one."

"I'm sure she needs some time to process it all." Quinn said thoughtfully. "It can't be easy for her either."

"It's hard for both of us." She looked over to Quinn. "Am I a bad person if I hope she decides not to do it again?" Quinn laughed and shook her head, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Not at all." She responded. "You're not wishing she never dance again or anything…just that she doesn't choose to do this." Santana bit her lip in thought.

"I just don't think we could do it all the time. It's not us."

"Santana, I know you better than that. You'd never just give up on her." She sighed.

"Of course not. But I'm afraid it would tear us down eventually. We're just…so used to being together. And we're so…physical. I mean I never realized until now that we're like…always touching." Quinn chuckled again.

"Yeah, well that goes way back to before you were even dating." She patted her shoulder. "Wait and see what happens Santana. I'm sure you guys will figure it all out no matter what."

"Yeah…" Santana trailed. "I'd do anything for Brittany."

"She'd do anything for you too." Quinn said confidently and Santana nodded. "Just focus on the fact that she's going to be back in a couple weeks and you guys can spend all the time together that you want doing whatever you want when she gets here."

"Oh trust me, we will." Santana smirked and Quinn swatted her.

"You have such a dirty mind!"

"Hey, it's been 70 days. That's like 7 years for me." She said seriously. "Cut me some slack." Quinn just shook her head.

"I can't believe you got me to come to Rachel and Finn's engagement party." She rolled her eyes and they laughed. "The wedding is one thing, but this?"

"I bet you never thought you'd be here in junior year."

"Certainly not." She admitted. "But it's been good seeing everyone. It's nice to have a healthy does of glee club dysfunction every so often."

"I wish you lived closer." Santana said with a frown. "So does Brittany. She always says it."

"Well, if Mike and I stay together…I know he's planning on moving either out here or to LA. So I guess we'll see."

"That would be cool." She smiled, looking back up at her.

"Let's go back before they all come looking for us."

"Oh god, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 74<strong>

"Santana?" Santana's face immediately fell when she heard the tear filled voice on the other end of the phone and she laid down the eyeliner she'd been holding.

"Brittany, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked, shaken by hearing Brittany in what sounded like a pretty bad state.

"I'm tired of this."

"Of what baby?" Santana asked gently.

"This!" Brittany yelled through her tears. "I miss you and I miss home and the cats and I hate traveling around. It's disorienting and it's like you never get to settle down." she sobbed. "I just want to come home." Santana felt her heart constrict at the sound of hearing Brittany so broken. Sure she'd been upset before, but she never sounded like this.

"Britt, where are you? Where is everyone else?"

"They went out to dinner and to a club. I'm at the motel. I don't feel like it."

"Okay, okay." Santana said with a sigh, sitting down on the couch. "Why don't you take a deep breath and try and calm down for me." She head Brittany complying and ran over what to do in her head. She wasn't prepared for this. She knew Brittany would have ups and downs, but she wasn't expecting a breakdown. "Baby?"

"Yeah." Brittany answered in a small voice and Santana was relieved to hear her sound a little more controlled.

"Why don't you take a sip of water and lie down and talk to me and I'll make you feel better. Okay?"

"I want to leave."

"Sweetie, you have less than 2 weeks left. You've done so much already. You can't quit now." she said softly.

"Don't you want me to come home?" Brittany cried and Santana chuckled sweetly.

"Brittany, I can't wait for you to come home. I've been waiting for you to come home since the minute I left you at the airport. You know that." She paused. "But we've come so far with this. I think you should just finish it out. It's only 11 more days." She heard a sigh of resignation and knew that Brittany realized the same. "Are you lying down?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah." Brittany said and Santana could hear the rustle of sheets indicating she was settling in.

"Okay, talk to me."

"I know it sounds so silly and stupid but it's just...too long. I love dancing. Like I love it, it makes me feel alive and magical and it makes my soul feel happy. But I don't love doing it like this. It's been fun sometimes, but mostly, I just want to be home."

"It's okay to be homesick Britt."

"I'm more than just homesick, I'm like...Santana sick." she said miserably and Santana laughed.

"Awww, Brittany." she felt tears pop up at the corners of her eyes. "I'm Brittany sick too." She assured her gently.

"I haven't kissed you in 74 days. That's never happened since I started kissing you. And I hate it."

"I hate it too." Santana said.

"The people on tour, I mean, they're cool and I've made some new friends and that's great, but it doesn't matter. I miss everything about you and us and home. I want to kiss you and cuddle you and make love to you. I don't know how people have long distance relationships. It's the most impossible thing ever. I'm just so sad." she said. "I feel worse than Nemo when he couldn't get home."

"Britt, just relax and think that after all these 74 days in 11 more you're to come home and I'm going to be sitting right here in our apartment waiting for you. And I'll kiss you and cuddle you and make love to you for as long as you want."

"I want forever." Santana laughed.

"Then you'll get it."

"But we'll have to work." she teased and Santana smiled at the fact that she was lightening up a little bit.

"Well, clearly we'll just have to quit." she responded easily and she heard Brittany giggle. She let out a breath of relief. "I don't like hearing you like that when I can't do anything about it."

"You did do something about it. I called crying and now I'm smiling." She paused. "I'm sorry, I know I just upset you." She sighed. "I should have just, you know, calmed myself down."

"No Brittany, it's okay, that's what I'm here for. I want to take care of you. I just wish I could hold you and kiss it better." She said with a smile.

"Well soon you can." Brittany whispered.

"I can't wait."

"Do you have plans tonight? Can we Skype? I wanna see your pretty face." Brittany said. "And you can show me my babies." Santana smiled, switching to speaker and tapping out a text to her friend Jen to cancel their dinner plans.

"No plans at all." She said, knowing if she mentioned anything Brittany would protest and she could tell Brittany needed her. "Go get your computer and let's do this. I wanna see you too."

"I'm all puffy from crying."

"I'm sure you still look beautiful." She smiled. "Give me 5 minutes and let me grab some food?"

"Of course. Call you in 5."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 84<strong>

"Hello?" Rachel said, picking up her phone.

"Hobbit, I need your help."

"Well, when you ask that nicely who can resist?" Santana groaned.

"Listen, I'm sorry Rachel, but I'm in crisis mode here." Santana said, sounding panicked.

"Ok, ok, what's wrong?"

"I have to work tonight because I traded for tomorrow so I could be here when Brittany got home and I'm trying to get the bedroom together and make sure the house is perfect, but it's just...it's a mess and I just need help and I don't know who else to call."

"So you're basically admitting that you need me. Me – Rachel Berry. Am I hearing this right?" Rachel asked smugly.

"Berry." Santana said, between gritted teeth.

"I'm more than available to help you Santana...if you just say the words."

"You know what? Forget it I'll do it myself."

"Oh god, wait, wait, wait." She said, downing what was left of her coffee. "You're so stubborn. I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"Thank you." Santana said with satisfaction.

A few hours later and they had the apartment in the best shape it had been in since the day they moved in. Santana stepped down from the ladder and looked up at the curtains she'd just finished hanging.

"Good?"

"Perfect." Rachel responded with a satisfied nod. "These sheets and curtains are gorgeous. They couldn't have been cheap."

"The summer has been good to me." Santana smiled. "I know Britt wants to decorate some more together when she's physically here...but I figured she'd be happy if I set the bedroom up the way she wanted."

"I meant to ask when you first painted, I thought you were opposed to light blue in the old house. How did this happen?" Santana shrugged.

"She really loves it." Rachel's lips grew into a smirk.

"You really are so whipped Santana."

"And everyone just loves to remind me of it." she rolled her eyes before sitting on the bed as Rachel leaned against the window sill.

"Are you finally admitting to it?"

"I just like to see Brittany happy. And if little things like the color of my walls and sheets are going to make her happy..." she smiled and shook her head, "why would I even fight? Things like this, they're all nonsense. Brittany's smile when she sees it? That's what matters."

"I will never understand how the person who hurls the most venomous insults I've ever heard is the same person who can talk about their girlfriend like that."

"Brittany is just...it's different. With her everything is different. I worship the ground Brittany walks on and I don't even like most people." She squinted her eyes. "But that's kind of exactly it...I mean, she's not most people. I've never met anyone else remotely like Brittany."

"That's sweet."

"It's true." Santana said simply before smirking. "But you should talk about being whipped. I mean, easy for you to point out being that you have someone who is completely whipped giving you whatever you ask for."

"Oh please, Finn is not whipped."

"Oh, so Mr. Quarterback who loves sports and worked at a tire shop _wants_ to live in a house where some of the walls are pink and decorated with posters of Broadway musicals and Barbara Streisand films?" Santana stifled a laugh. "If that's what it takes to help you sleep at night. At least Brittany and I do most of this stuff together."

"I...well..." Rachel frowned. Santana raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Fine...I guess he gives in a bit." Santana stifled a laugh.

"The boy stood in the snow with me to get Spice Girls tickets for you. _Spice Girls _tickets. And went to the concert. Giving in would be an understatement." Rachel looked down guiltily. "Hey, I'm not knocking it, clearly it works for you, but I like to call a spade a spade."

"Perhaps he does deserve to hang a few of his own things on the walls..."

"Well..." Santana considered. "I'm sure it wouldn't kill you." Rachel sighed in resignation, before looking at the clock.

"You better head to work soon."

"Shit." Santana said, standing. "I have to shower. Sorry to like...rush you out."

"No, no, it's okay." Rachel said, making her way towards the door.

"Thanks Rachel. Really." she said, seriously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Brittany will more than make it up to me as she handles all of her maid of honor duties." Santana shook her head.

"Oh I have no doubt."

"I'll see you soon...try and let her out of the house this week okay? We'd like to see her too."

"That's up for debate, but you could stop by the Station Tuesday...one of us will be working." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Have fun tomorrow." she said.

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 85<strong>

Santana paced the floor as she waited for a text or call to say Brittany was taking off. They were in Chicago and it should only be a few hours more until Brittany showed up at their door for the first time since May. She could hardly contain herself.

Brittany was due to take off at 2 PM NY time and land at 4 and Santana was hoping that would get her home by at least 5:30. She had already been to the store and bought food for dinner, hoping that they could almost repeat the last night Brittany spent in the house in a much cleaner, put together version of their new apartment. Finally at 1:30 her phone rang.

"Hey." Santana said, trying to sound casual.

"Hey baby." Brittany said, and she could tell right away there wasn't good news to follow.

"What's going on?"

"We're a little delayed." Santana frowned.

"Delayed?" Santana asked sadly. "Seriously?"

"I wish I was kidding. There's like thunderstorms or something annoying. So they pushed our flight back." Brittany said with a sigh.

"For how long?"

"Right now we're scheduled to take off at 2..which...wait what time is that in NY again? This time zone thing sucks."

"3...okay, so that's only an hour." Santana said. "It's not what I wanted to hear but I guess it could be worse."

An hour later when Brittany called her back to tell her the flight had been pushed back another two hours, it got worse.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. The universe hates me! What the hell did I do?" Santana whined, tossing a pillow across the room in frustration. "This is bullshit!"

"I'm sorry." Brittany said sounding both sad and tired.

"No, Britt don't be, I mean it's not your fault at all sweetie."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm just as disappointed as you. Seriously, like you have no idea how bad I want to see you."

"I actually think I might have a guess." Santana said with a laugh, sighing heavily.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you." Brittany said said quietly, causing her to groan and shiver.

"Me neither." She said.

At 9:30, Brittany dragged one bag up the stairs, opting to pick up the bigger bags later in the week from the professor's studio since that's where they were all dropped off. She figured Santana and her would drive over and it would be much easier. When she finally reached their apartment she smiled in relief, unable to control the nervous excitement bubbling up in her stomach. She dug in her bag for her keys and unlocked the door before pushing it open.

She took in a breath and relished in the smell of her own house before the two cats came bounding to the door to greet her.

"Hey you guys!" she said, crouching down to pet and kiss them and looking around for Santana. She recognized the scent of something good coming from the kitchen and took a brief moment to appreciate how nice the apartment looked in person. There was still a couple finishing touches they were waiting to put on together, but for the most part, it was pretty perfect.

She turned and locked the door, slipping off her shoes before heading into the living room where she paused and smiled at the sight of the one person she'd been dying to see since practically the minute she left. There was Santana, passed out cold on the couch in a cute black dress, her phone lying next to her on the ground as she slept with the remote in her hand. That explained her not answering the texts.

Brittany made her way around the couch, slipping the remote out of her hand carefully and laying it on the table after turning of the TV, causing her to stir a bit. She knelt down beside the couch, smile never leaving her face as she studied her very adorable sleeping girlfriend where she lay. After a minute she reached down gently, to trail a finger down her face, feeling overwhelmed just by the fact that she was actually making contact with her again.

"Santana." She sang out in a quietly, continuing to run a finger across her face gently. She was so peaceful she almost wanted to leave her sleeping but there was no way she could wait and she knew Santana would kill her if she did. "Santana...wake up sleepyhead."

Finally, after mumbling something unintelligible, the brown eyes she'd been waiting to see fluttered open slowly before widening at the sight of Brittany.

"Brittany!" She said with a huge smile, looking around in sleep induced confusion. Brittany grinned and bit her lip at the sight of how adorable disoriented she was. "What? When did you-"

Brittany cut her off with a kiss, letting the hand that was on her cheek slide to the back of her neck and pull her closer. Feeling an instant swell of emotion and hot tears hitting the back of her eyes, Santana returned her kiss immediately, bringing her own hands up to tangle through Brittany's long blonde locks. She deepened the kiss and tugged at Brittany closer so she could slide up to position herself between the back of the couch and Santana, leaning half on top of her.

"Hi baby." She whispered softly against her lips as she pulled back and smiled, unable to resist leaning down to peck her lips once more. She propped her head up on her hand and her smile grew wider as she looked down at Santana's glistening eyes, her other hand still gently trailing across her jaw.

"When did you get here?" She asked, reaching up to stroke Brittany's cheek as Brittany turned and placed a kiss to her palm before looking back at her. She let her hand fall away from Santana's face and trail down her body.

"A few minutes ago and you were out cold." She said squeezing Santana's hip.

"I must have passed out waiting." Santana said, scrunching her brow and yawning as she shook off the last wave of sleepiness.

"Sorry I'm so late. I mean, if you want to just go to sleep, we can." Brittany shrugged with a teasing smile and Santana laughed, poking at her stomach.

"Don't be a smartass. I could hardly sleep last night in anticipation, but I'm definitely awake now."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You bet." Santana nodded, eyeing her flirtatiously.

"You look really pretty." Brittany said sweetly, trailing her fingers along the neckline of her dress lightly and causing Santana to shudder. "But you didn't have to get all dressed up for me." she said ducking down to place a soft open mouthed kiss to her collar bone. "You know I'm just going to take it off anyway." she spoke into her skin, making Santana feel like she was going to combust.

"Mmmm," she hummed, closing her eyes as Brittany continued to suck and lick her way across her neck. "I made you dinner." She gasped and Brittany popped her head back up to look at her with a broad smile.

"I love that you made me dinner, but right now..." she said, running her left hand back down her body and slowly up past the hem of her dress and along her thigh. "I've got other priorities." Santana swallowed and leaned up to meet their lips once more as Brittany rolled up so she could hover over her.

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked breathlessly as she leaned up to suck gently on her girlfriend's pulse point causing her to let her head fall backwards as she let out a heavy breath and drove her hips downward. They both groaned at the contact and she could feel Brittany's pulse continue to rise as she kissed across her neck.

"Oh god, I've been waiting for this for so long." Brittany sighed, cupping Santana's breast through the fabric of her dress as she attacked her lips once more.

"Bedroom." Santana mumbled into her lips.

"Mmmhmm." Brittany said, standing and pulling her girlfriend up with her, bringing her body back into her as she kissed her with purpose and walked her backwards in the direction of their bedroom. They stumbled across the apartment Santana's back hitting the wall and nearly knocking off a picture as they reached the hallway. "Ooops." Brittany giggled, pushing a strap off off one of her shoulders and bringing her lips down to the tan skin that was beneath it.

"Not used to the new apartment yet." Santana said with a giggle that soon turned into a moan as she felt Brittany's firm hands on her hips when she kissed her once more and carefully guided them back in the direction they were originally headed.

They entered the dimly lit room and walked backwards to the bed where Santana soon felt the backs of her legs hitting the mattress and let herself sit on the edge. Brittany quickly eyed the room, noting in the back of her head how cute it looked before she looked down to see Santana tugged persistently at the hem of her shirt.

Taking the hint she tugged it off and swiftly pulled down her jean shorts and underwear in one shot, causing Santana to sigh contentedly at the sight of her nearly naked girlfriend in front of for the first time in what seemed like ages. She took the outstretched hand Brittany offered and allowed her to run her hands down and then back up her body, bringing the dress over her head with them. Brittany eyed over her briefly, taking in the sight of the body she'd been missing before smiling into another kiss as she nudged her back towards the bed.

"I've missed you...so...much." Brittany said between kisses as she crawled up over her and continued to kiss her passionately. "I've been thinking about this...every day." She said as she peppered kisses down her jawline.

"Me too." Santana groaned, arching her body into the contact. "You have no idea." She said, squirming underneath Brittany's touch as she continued to kiss along her neck and suck at her pulse point.

"You're so hot." Brittany spoke into her skin, taking delight at the shiver received in return. "Someone's super sensitive today."

"It's been so long."

"Too long." Brittany agreed, as she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside before doing the same with her own.

She wasted no time in dipping her head down to Santana's chest and clamping her mouth around her nipple and flicking her tongue against it as her eyes shot up to lock eyes with her girlfriend.

"Oh god." Santana gasped. "Britt..."

"Yeah?" she asked, smirking innocently as she moved to the other side and replicating her actions there. She trailed her lips across her chest, kissing her way down the valley in between her breasts as she let her hands drop down and her fingers hooked into the sides of the black lace underwear Santana wore.

"The lingerie is really sexy by the way." Brittany said as she smiled up at her and Santana stroked her cheek lovingly. She kissed across her stomach in the same manner, feeling her twitch and squirm with every press of her lips as she made her way lower. She reached her hipbones and began to place small kisses along her inner thigh before she felt Santana tugging on her arms and looked up at her with concern. "What's the matter?" Santana shook her head.

"I just…need you here." She said, voice laced with emotion and Brittany instantly crawled back up her and kissed her hungrily. "I need you close right now." She muttered between kisses and Brittany nodded, stroking her cheek as she looked deeply into her eyes.

"It's okay, there's plenty of time." she assured her and met her lips with a chuckle. "I don't plan on letting you leave this place any time soon." She adjusted her body so she was straddling her girlfriend's hips and they groaned at the full body contact, grinding their hips together on instinct. Just as she started to move a hand between them her eyes shot open as she felt Santana's hand reaching up between her legs to cup the hot, moist flesh there. "Holy shit."

"Now whose sensitive?" Santana asked with a smirk as Brittany groaned into her lips. She quickly slid two fingers up and inside of her as Brittany met her motion sinking down onto them with a throaty moan of her name. She nipped at her lips, continuing to work her fingers inside of her as she stretched her thumb up to make contact with her clit causing Brittany to pop up. She watched as Brittany arched backwards, her hips pushing roughly forward to meet Santana's touch and her breathing growing heavier at the feeling of Santana's touch.

Santana groaned at the sight of Brittany above her, face contorted with pleasure as she continued to meet every move that she made. She reached her free hand up to cup a breast, her eyes not leaving Brittany's face as she flicked her thumb across her nipple and watched her gasp in reaction to the touch.

"God, you're so fucking sexy." She said and reached up further to run her fingers over Brittany's cheek and across her lip. Brittany looked back down at her with clouded eyes and Santana gnawed on her lip as she watched Brittany bite gently down on her finger. "Come here." She said, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, her heart racing.

Brittany complied, leaning back down to kiss her deeply. She slid her tongue past her lips and increased the speed with which she moved her hips as she felt the tension that had built up inside her ready to burst. Always in tune to the every sign Brittany's body displayed, Santana picked up the pace of her fingers and used her thumb to run circles around her clit.

Within seconds she felt Brittany's walls clamping down around her as she screamed out, her chest heaving rapidly and her eyes glued shut. With her other hand she reached up, bringing Brittany's face back down to close the short gap between them, kissing her sweetly as she came down off her high.

Almost immediately she felt Brittany roll off of her body, pressing into her side so she could hover half over her, never breaking the kiss. She smiled against Santana's mouth and quickly maneuvered to slip two fingers of her own into her girlfriend without warning.

Pulling back from her lips, she watched with interest as Santana groaned and pushed her head back into the bed. She dipped her head down and brought her lips to Santana's exposed neck, sucking and nipping at it, the movement of her hand never faltering.

"You feel so good." Santana whimpered.

"So do you." Brittany breathed back against her lips and Santana bucked her hips upward, rocking hard against Brittany's hand. Brittany stayed there for some time, kissing her deeply and passionately, trying to pack all of the feelings she couldn't show her for the last two and a half months into this one encounter.

She felt the tension mounting in Santana's body and trailed her mouth down to her breasts once more, feeling Santana squirm in pleasure below her as she sucked and nibbled at her her nipples before coming back up to kiss her lips once more. She brushed gently and teasingly across her clit with her thumb, feeling her throat constrict with emotion as watched Santana whimper below her.

"I've missed watching this so much." Brittany whispered softly into the skin below her ear and nuzzled into her as Santana thrashed around below her. "I love you so much." She whispered, kissing back across her jawline as Santana blindly grabbed for her to pull their lips back together. She could feel the muscles in Santana's body tightening below her as she neared her release. "Let go baby." She whispered and Santana soon complied tumbling over the edge as the waves of pleasure rolled over her.

Brittany smiled sweetly, peppering soft and gentle kisses across her face as she slowly regained her composure. She reached down to tuck a stray patch of hair behind Santana's ear and placed a kiss to her forehead as Santana held onto her tightly. Looking down once more at her she saw the slight glisten of a tear and brushed it gently away.

"You okay?" She asked with concern, her eyes flickering across Santana's face.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed." Santana smiled and cracked her own eyes open to lock with Brittany's. "But I think for the first time in a long time I'm way more than okay." Brittany grinned kissed her softly before laying back down on her side to face her and causing Santana do the same.

They tangled up together and lay there for a few moments, just drinking in each other's presence and gently caressing each other's bodies. Before too long Brittany reached back across to close the distance between them once more.

"Sorry…I can't….stop…kissing you." She said between kisses. "It feels even better than I remembered."

"Seriously." Santana agreed. "That was pretty incredible…but don't apologize for kissing me – ever." She said causing Brittany to laugh and Santana to join her at the sight of the way Brittany's eyes were lit up in pure joy.

"I'm so happy to be home with you." She swallowed, reeling in her own emotions. "_So_ happy."

"Me too." Santana grinned back at her. "I hated being away from you for that long."

"I know." Brittany said and sighed contentedly as she cuddled into Santana, holding onto her tightly.

"I love you so much too." Santana whispered, as she ghosted her hands up and down her back. "So, so much. I always have."

"I always have too." She agreed, looking up to catch Santana's eyes briefly. "San?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"As much as I have plans that involve you, me, and this bed for the rest of the night and pretty much the entire rest of this week, can we go grab something to eat?" Santana laughed.

"The rest of the week huh?" Brittany nodded into her chest.

"Pretty much besides work…this is it. Get used to it."

"Hmmm, that's rough but I guess I'll learn to live with it." She said, kissing the top of her head as Brittany giggled.

"I hope you know I'm 100% serious."

"Me too."

"Good."

"And of course we can get something to eat. I made you dinner silly." She said, squeezing her tightly. "But…can we just stay like this for a couple more minutes?" Santana asked shyly.

"Of course." Brittany smiled, pressing a kiss into her chest. "For as long as you want."

* * *

><p>A little while later they made their way into the kitchen and quickly reheated the food Santana had cooked for dinner even though it was now a little past 11. They caught up a bit on Brittany's trip home and the events of the past couple days, before Santana brought their dishes over to the sink and started to clean them.<p>

After a moment she felt a strong set of arms around her waist as Brittany gently nudged her dark hair aside and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes and let herself fall back into her arms.

"I missed you so much." Brittany said softly, nuzzling her nose into her neck. "Forget that stuff for now. Come back to bed with me."

"Okay." She said and Brittany chuckled as Santana turned in her arms, placing her own around her neck.

"That didn't take much convincing." Santana smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're home." She said seriously, swallowing hard to fight back the annoying tears that she felt making her way back to her eyes.

"Me too." Brittany said, leaning in to give her a long and loving kiss, before pulling back once more to take her hand and lead her into the bedroom again. She sat up against the headboard and reached her arms out to her girlfriend who easily jumped up and sat between her legs leaning up against her.

"Is it cuddle time?" Santana asked with a smile, leaning her head back to capture Brittany's lips once more. Brittany laughed and nodded.

"For a few minutes." She said, squeezing her arms tightly around Santana. "I miss cuddling you more than anything maybe."

"Mmm." Santana agreed. "I do miss cuddles. But I don't know where they fall on the list."

"I can't believe how good the room looks babe." she said, her eyes dancing around the room. "I mean the whole house looks great but this room is perfect." Santana smiled with satisfaction.

"Thanks. I tried really hard to make it perfect so I'm glad you think so." She sighed. "I even got Berry to help." Brittany laughed.

"Wow, you _really _wanted it to be perfect, huh? And you kept telling me the bedroom was still a mess."

"I just wanted to surprise you." Santana chuckled.

"Well it worked." Brittany said, looking around once more. "I can't wait to live here and come home to you and the kitties in this apartment every day."

"Me neither." Santana said, letting out a contented sigh. "It hasn't been fun living here without you."

"I'm never going back." Brittany said suddenly and Santana scrunched her brow up turning around to look at her questioningly.

"What? Back where?"

"On tour."

"Britt, you need to-"

"No." Brittany shook her head adamantly. "I hate it."

"I know you're saying that now, but maybe you should give it some time to sink in. I mean, I am fully aware of how much it sucked but I'm sure it had it's benefits too."

"They don't outweigh all the bad things. I don't really like moving from place to place, being away from home. And I hate what it does to relationships."

"Our relationship is fine babe." Santana said settling back into her chest.

"There was this girl Marissa and we were always talking because she was with her boyfriend for 3 ½ years. She was so sure they were going to get engaged when she came back." She said shaking her head. "And then they had this stupid fight over like...nonsense. Just like the ones you and I would have. And she went out to a club that night and got wasted and went home with some random guy. I mean, she came back the next day and she was just miserable. She was like a wreck."

"What happened with her boyfriend?" Santana asked gently.

"She told him...and he just..." she shrugged. "She broke his heart and he didn't want anything to do with her. Like he was so crazy about her, you could just tell and she just destroyed him. I saw lots of cheating and breakups while I was on this trip and I hated it."

"But babe, we're here and we're still perfect." Santana said, squeezing her hand, which caused her to smile and place a soft kiss behind her ear.

"True..and I knew we would be but...I just don't like what it brings to a relationship. Maybe it was good for us to experience it and I think we're going to be stronger in the end…but I don't want to have to keep experiencing it." She shook her head. " I don't know, it's still fresh in my mind and I just didn't like it so I'm probably a little bugged out by it right now. I just don't think it's something I want to keep subjecting my relationship to. It's too important to me. I don't think it's really something I want to subject myself to."

"I just want to see you achieve your dreams Brittany, you deserve that more than anyone." She said, pulling their tangled fingers up to her lips to place a kiss on Brittany's knuckle.

"I want to achieve them too, but not being a touring dancer has nothing to do with that." she shrugged. "I do love performing and the thrill of it but mostly I just want to be involved with dancing. I mean, maybe I'd like to be on Broadway or something for a while, but ultimately, I think I really want to teach one day."

"I could see that."

"All I'm saying is my dream is just to have a career in dance. Not to specifically be someone's back up dancer." she shook her head. "I think I might actually really like being in a show."

"Well I'm sure with the degree you're getting and the recommendations you'll clearly have, that won't be an issue. And if you're sure that's what you want, I'm behind you...110%."

"That's too much percent." Brittany said, scrunching her nose and Santana chuckled, leaning back to meet her lips.

"Exactly."

"I don't know. I mean I still have a lot to think about."

"And you have a lot of time. You've got two more years of school."

"I just don't think it's for me. I really didn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would." She frowned. "Besides when I think of what I really want out of my life? I want to dance but more than that I want a life with the person I love. I want a house and kids and cats. I want a normal life." Santana smiled, unable to help how happy those words actually made her. "That's you, just in case you were wondering." Brittany said, tickling her side as she giggled.

"Good to know." Santana smiled and turned around in Brittany's arms so she could capture her lips fully and bring her into a soft, slow kiss. She snaked her hands up under Brittany's t-shirt, causing light laughter from the other girl.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm doing." Santana smirked. "And I'm pretty sure you just told me you had plans to be doing it for a while." Brittany laughed and nodded.

"Yep." She said, pushing back off the headboard so they could slide back down onto the mattress. "Hope you're not tired anymore." She said, leaning to whisper in Santana's ear. "It's going to be a _very_ long night."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I wanted to get this up sooner but I just kept getting tied up and my computer lost my first draft, which was not fun at all.

Anyway, this is another really long one. It's the final chapter before the epilogue of this story so there was a lot to cover and I had a lot of time to move through. I considered splitting it into to but it didn't feel right so instead you have another long one to deal with :-) This really closes out the Finchel arc of this story and the bigger Brittana arc although they still have a little ways to go. The Epilogue is going to be about the length of a normal chapter so look for that sometime next week. This chapter also has a tiny bit of everything, including a little bonus jealous Britt since everyone seems to love her so much!

I hope you all will continue to follow the sequel and if you have anything you'd really like to see included I'm definitely open to suggestions! I know where the story is generally going and I have a start and end and a bunch of things I know will happen, but there's definitely room to include things. The response to the last couple chapters has been so great and I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this one as much and be back with more soon!

Apologies for any typos, I wanted to get this up and I was in a huge rush today!

* * *

><p>True to her word, Brittany didn't let Santana out of the house for the majority of their first week back together after their summer apart. They spent most of the couple weeks before school started back just cuddling up in bed, putting the finishing touches on their apartment and just generally enjoying each other's company.<p>

A few weeks later they were back at school and the first Friday night the band had a gig at the Station while Brittany worked, which was always a pleasant occurrence for Santana. They were the second act that night and after the first band cleared out they quickly took to work, getting the stage set for themselves as Brittany kept busy behind the bar.

"Yeah, well I heard while she was gone all summer she was screwing around with some other dancer and it was a dude." A small blonde said definitively as she took a swig from her beer. Brittany scrunched her brow as she listened, trying her best to ignore what she heard.

"No way. Who would cheat on her? She's smoking hot."

"I heard things are really shitty between them. They're pretty much done. So, you know, time to make my move. Someone that hot doesn't stay on the market long." Brittany narrowed her eyes as she watched them walk away with a cloud of anger.

"Fucking little bitches." She muttered and snapped her head forward as she turned to see Santana standing in front of her on the other side of the bar.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked in a mixture of shock and confusion

"No one. Do you need something?" she asked with annoyance.

"Britt." She said, grabbing at her hand. "What's up with you? Did I do something wrong?" Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not you, I just hate those…girls." She said motioning in the direction of the small table in front of the stage.

"Oh…" Santana groaned. "Don't worry about them. They're super annoying."

"Why do you put up with it?"

"I don't!" she defended. "But they always bring a bunch of people so I can't just tell them to go fuck off…although I'd really love that. But the guys have all been adamant about me just ignoring them."

"Why do they know so much about us?" Brittany asked aggravated. "It's creepy."

"Ugh, Jimmy was hooking up with one of their friends for a while."

"Ew, tell your guitarist to get better taste in women."

"He's just a manwhore." She sighed.

"Can't you at least make it clear to them that we're not breaking up?"

"Breaking up?" she asked with confusion and her face turned angry. "Oh they are not starting _that_ shit again!"

"I should toss them for underage drinking."

"Babe, you'd have to toss the entire bar. Including me." She said, squeezing her hand with a smile. "Relax, everyone here loves you and knows us. It's no biggie. Besides, who cares what anyone thinks?" Brittany sighed.

"I guess." She said picking at the strings of the rag. "What do you need? A water?"

"A water would be amazing." She responded sweetly and tugged back Brittany's hand. "A quick break to the alley before I go on would be better." She added playfully. Brittany's eyes shot up and her face broke into a wide grin.

"I-"

"Yo Santana!" Adam called and they both sighed.

"It's okay, maybe later." Brittany said squeezing her hand before reaching down and grabbing her one of the bottles of room temperature water she held for her behind the bar.

"Definitely later." Santana winked before heading off in the direction of the stage.

After the first set the band took a short break but the bar was packed and Brittany could hardly spare any time as she worked her end of the bar to get drinks to everyone who asked. It continued that way for most of the night and while she regretted not being able to sneak in much time with Santana, the tip jar was looking pretty good so she wasn't complaining.

As their last set finished up the night was dwindling down and since there was no one else on after, the bar gradually began to clear out. Brittany breathed a tired sigh of relief as 80s music began blaring out of the jukebox and there was only a small and very manageable crowd left.

She chatted with a couple from out of town at the bar as she watched the band start to break down their stuff now that they were done. Across the room Santana put her mic in it's case and Brittany watched out of the corner of her eye as she was instantly met by the same girls hanging out by the end of the bar.

"You were great." The blonde said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Oh, yeah." Santana shrugged with disinterest. "Thanks."

"Can we buy you a drink?"

"Yeah, or a shot?" Added the blonde and Santana could feel eyes glued to her from the bar.

"Oh, no thanks I-"

"I love this shirt." The girl said reaching up to lift a hand to Santana's shoulder which she quickly brushed back.

"Whoa, back off blondie." Santana snarled. Over at the bar Brittany fumed as she excused her self from the couple and hopped around to jog over.

"Hey baby." She said with an overly flirtatious smile as she pushed in front of the girls, without giving them a second glance. "You sounded so sexy up there." She brought her hands up to Santana's cheeks and pulled her into a deep, intense kiss.

Although taken by surprise, Santana instinctively brought her hands quickly around Brittany's back, grabbing onto the back of her shirt as she gasped at the force. Brittany smiled and used the opportunity to push her tongue past Santana's lips, allowing them to duel briefly before she pulled back and looked at her girlfriend's dazed face.

"Back alley?" Santana asked intensely, ignoring the guys in the band playfully hollering at them. Brittany shook her head.

"Boss is gone. Office." Santana nodded and quickly turned, grabbing Brittany's hand tightly, before noticing that her girlfriend wasn't moving with her. She turned back to see Brittany facing the pouting girls she had already forgotten were standing in front of them.

"Next time you want to come into this bar and try and spread bullshit rumors about me and _my _girl, I'll have you tossed so quick-" Brittany yelled, pointing a finger towards them as Santana's eyes widened and she tugged at her.

"Come on Britt." Brittany looked back at her and considered for a moment before turning back around.

"She's taken. So back off and get over it!" she said, before relenting and letting Santana drag her into the back room, attacking her the moment the door shut behind them.

"Mmm…Britt." Santana said between kisses as she felt Brittany's hands run under her shirt. "Hey, Britt." She said pulling back but Brittany pushed her harder into the door.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, aggravation at being stopped evident.

"What was that?" Santana asked through a giggle.

"I told you I hate those girls." She said as if it was obvious. Santana just smiled wickedly.

"It's so sexy when you get all forceful." Brittany returned and grin and brought their lips back together.

"Yeah?" She asked, teasingly. "Maybe I should get all forceful on you." She said tugging at Santana's waistband and causing her to swallow hard. She laughed and crashed her lips onto Santana's neck, fumbling with her button until they felt a pushing at the door.

"Uh…hello?" A familiar voice said awkwardly from the other side.

"Ugh." Brittany complained, face scrunched in frustration.

"Hello? Brittany?"

"What the hell do you want gigantor?" Santana yelled.

"I uh…need the keys to the back?" She let her head fall back against the door.

"Unbelievable. We move out and he _still_ finds a way to stop me from getting my mack on."

"Home." Brittany said, kissing her firmly. "Only and hour to go." Santana pouted as Brittany pulled her away from the door and opened it to find their friend with an awkward smile on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" Santana just shook her head and brushed past him as he looked to Brittany in confusion. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked and shook her head.

"You never learn." She said, heading back to get the keys so she could help them get their stuff out. "Never learn."

"Ohhhhh." He said, realization washing over his face. "Oops." Brittany just smiled and nodded, motioning for him to follow her. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>The next months passed on quickly and for the most part Brittany and Santana spent their time enjoying living in their new place together. Before they knew it school started back up and they once again found themselves falling into the routine of busy schedules between school and work. For some reason this seemed to be one of the busiest semesters yet.<p>

Santana managed to pick up two shifts at the bar – one waitressing and one behind the bar. She could have had more but 3 of the days were the ones Brittany wasn't working and if summer taught her anything it was how much she valued time with her girlfriend. Instead, she accepted two and once she got back into the swing of things in school she started to talk to her professors about work. By the end of October she was able to score a paid internship 4 days a week after classes at a smaller talent agency. It didn't pay great but it was a start and she figured it would look good on her resume. And besides, making her own money felt good even if she didn't need it.

Being busy made time fly and before they knew it they were heading into the holidays and packing up to go back to Lima for Christmas again. This year was even better than the last as things continued to only improve with Santana's parents, a trend both hoped would only going forward. Next year they were even hoping they might be able to get their parents to spend one of the days together. But for now, they took baby steps and were happy enough with the easily negotiated shared schedules. Santana's mom wasn't ready to have them both sleeping in one bed under her roof just yet, but they stayed at Brittany's and made frequent visits.

Things for Rachel and Finn moved along with the same speed. Finn was now fully accustomed to life at the firehouse and to his relief he was starting to actually see the shifts he wanted to at times as his seniority increased a bit with new classes. The job still made Rachel nervous but she was fully absorbed in her theater group's fall production of Guys and Dolls to the point where she could hardly worry. She easily landed the lead and as always took it very seriously.

Once January rolled around she started to put more thought into the wedding and move into the more detailed decisions, for all of which she seemed to want to involve anyone who would listen. By February with less than 6 months left she had turned into a full on bridezilla. Unfortunately for Brittany, being the maid of honor and the fact that Kurt was 3 time zones away combined to make her the most common target for Rachel's wedding induced insanity.

"I'm going to kill her." Brittany said hopelessly, as she walked into a scowling Santana, standing in the kitchen over the stove. She dropped her keys on the mail stand and shrugged off her coat, tossing it on the door of the nearby closet. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Santana huffed and turned back to the stove. "I just don't know how good it's going to be now that I had to re-heat it like 3 times."

"Ugh, babe, seriously. I know Wednesdays are our nights for dinner and cuddling and I'm sorry I'm so late. I know you worked hard to cook." She said slipping her arms around Santana's waist and placing a gentle kiss onto her temple. "Rachel's just transformed into this….beast. Every time I thought she was done another dress came out."

"It's fine." Santana sighed. "But that little troll needs to stop taking over our life and monopolizing all your free time. If it's this bad now, how's it going to be when we actually get close to this spectacle she's making into her wedding?" Brittany giggled and trailed kisses softly along her neck.

"Well, hopefully once she finds a dress things will calm down a little." She said. "Today she came to find me in the auditorium during a class so I could go through the pages she'd marked off in magazines. It was a nightmare." Santana stifled a laugh and craned her neck backwards to peck her lips.

"Go sit, we'll eat and then watch TV or something. Even if it is already 8:30."

"Okay." She agreed, squeezing her tightly before heading over to the table. Her eyes widened as her phone started to belt out the instantly recognizable tone of Rachel singing My Headband. Santana's head snapped around.

"Oh she is not calling you again." She said, with anger and disbelief. Brittany just shrugged it off.

"No, probably a pocket dial." She said and Santana frowned, but continued to bring plates over to the table as the phone went off again and Brittany quickly silenced it.

"Pocket dial huh?" Santana asked knowingly and Brittany bit her lip as texts began to chirp. Santana picked up the phone.

"Santana-"

"Hello Rachel, it's Santana." She said in an overly sweet voice. "Brittany can't come to the phone right now or for the rest of the evening. She's busy spending quality time with her girlfriend. You can reach her tomorrow. So you can take your latest dress, flower, shoe, or whatever disaster of the moment to your fiancée tonight. Ok? Good, glad you agree." She said, hanging up before Rachel could speak and turning off her girlfriend's phone.

"I love you." Brittany giggled, shaking her head.

"If she calls my phone next, she dies." Brittany just continued to laugh as they finished up dinner.

"Go for it."

* * *

><p>"What's the matter baby?" Santana asked as she entered the bedroom on a Wednesday morning in early May. She tossed herself onto the bed and looked on as Brittany flipped through pages of bridal flower arrangements.<p>

"I'm sick of planning someone else's wedding." Brittany muttered and Santana chuckled and pecked her cheek.

"It'll all be over soon and then you won't be subjected to the ridiculousness of finding the 'perfect centerpiece' any longer."

"Whatever." Santana scrunched her nose in confusion.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing." Brittany said and Santana leaned over to place a soft kiss on her lips that was barely returned. She frowned again.

"What the hell?"

"Why don't you want to have a wedding?" she asked suddenly, turning to face Santana, who was taken aback by the anger she found in Brittany's eyes.

"Wha- Britt…calm down."

"No!" she said with frustration, tossing the magazine aside. "I'm sitting here, picking out arrangements for weddings and dresses and colors and you know what? I love doing all that stuff. I love that stuff but I'm still miserable." She sighed. "And it makes me feel like an idiot to admit-"

"You're not an idiot." Santana said firmly, but Brittany held up a hand to silence her.

"But I'm totally jealous that Rachel and Finn are getting married first. I've been in love with you like my whole life and I have to sit through planning someone else's wedding in extreme detail. And all you do is sit and talk about how much you hate weddings and you think they're a waste of time and money."

"Because they are."

"Santana." Brittany whined.

"It doesn't mean you don't get to have one." She said defensively.

"I hate your attitude about this." Brittany pouted. "I just don't understand why you're so against them. And the more I think about it, the more I'm not sure I get why we can't get married yet." Santana sighed, throwing her head back and ranted in Spanish, voice aching with frustration. "English!" Brittany demanded and Santana snapped her head back.

"We've been over this ad nasuem."

"I'm not nauseous!" Santana closed her eyes and calmed herself before speaking.

"We've discussed this a million times Britt."

"I know and you're constantly just talking about how we need to wait until we're done with school and stuff but I just feel like you're holding back because you're unsure or something." She shrugged. "I mean, are you not sure about us? You can tell the truth."

"How could you ever think that?" Santana questioned with disbelief.

"Because Finn and Rachel have gone through a lot more bad stuff than us and they're already getting married."

"But-"

"I know…I already know what you're going to say." She said, wrapping her arms around herself and rolling over on her side. "Sometimes I just feel like the way you act about it, maybe you don't know if you want it." Santana sighed and crawled up to hover over her shoulder.

"Brittany." She said gently, tugging on her sleeve. "Britt..."

"What?" Brittany asked, with a sigh, tossing her head back to look at her. Santana instantly leaned down, placing a long and loving kiss to her lips, finally parting with a few small pecks.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked softly, bringing their lips together once more and feeling Brittany soften into her kiss a little bit. She nodded as she pulled back to look Santana in the eyes.

Santana smiled, settling onto her side and tugging Brittany so she'd roll over and look at her. She complied, rolling to meet Santana face to face and study her unreadable expression with curiosity.

"You know how my family has that money set up for me? That fund?" Brittany nodded, not sure where there was going. "Well, remember how it became accessible to me when I turned 21?" She nodded again, unsure of where of this was headed. "Do you know what I did this week?"

"What?" Brittany asked gently and Santana smiled.

"I got the paperwork to get you added to it." Brittany furrowed her brown in confusion, shaking her head.

"I don't want your money Santana." Santana laughed and pecked her lips.

"It's not about that." She said seriously. "It's about the fact that we live together and we're going to be sharing the rest of our lives together and we're equal partners no matter what. Plus, last week in that law elective I'm taking we talked about things like that and I know it sounds silly but I want you to be protected if anything happens to me. You should have everything." Brittany looked concerned.

"You're making me nervous. Why are you talking about things happening to you." Santana sighed.

"No baby, it's not like that. I just…" she rolled her eyes. "I was looking at legal stuff and I just wanted to be safe. But that part is not my point. My point is I'm doing this because I'm absolutely certain that I want to be with you and only you. Forever." Brittany bit her lip and considered this. "I'm crazy kinds of in love with you. I always have been and I always will be. So don't ever think differently. You're pretty much the _only_ thing I'm sure of." Brittany grinned.

"I'm crazy kinds of in love with you too." She said, leaning forward to kiss Santana lazily.

"So instead of being jealous of Berry, why don't you just think of all of this as like…a starter wedding." Santana shrugged and Brittany giggled.

"A starter wedding?"

"Yeah, like one day you'll want to have a wedding and now you're getting to see everything that goes into it. So when you have one you'll know exactly what's good and bad and what you like and what you don't." Brittany considered this.

"Are you tricking me so you can put off a wedding?" Santana laughed.

"I'm just giving you another way to look at it."

"I guess you make a valid point…" She took a breath before looking at Santana seriously as she gently tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Why are you so anti wedding?" Santana groaned.

"I don't know. I just feel like it's a big fuss for something that's only important to two people."

"It's a celebration of two people's love. With all the people that love them."

"I only need to celebrate my love with you." She said. "This is just some big scam that everyone pulls on you to get you to spend tons of money on a single day."

"A single day that's like the most important day of your life." Brittany countered and Santana smiled.

"I just don't think that it's that huge of a deal. But I get that everyone does so…" she shrugged. "I can play along." Brittany sighed.

"I'm going to get you to love weddings. By the time Rachel's wedding is over you're going to love weddings." Santana huffed.

"If anyone's wedding converts me I doubt it will be Berry and her giant oaf."

"Santana!"

"Sorry." She mumbled and kissed her nose. "Come on, let's look at her flowers so I can pick out all the ugly ones and tell her that's what she should get." Santana said, eyes lighting up with mischief.

"You are so evil."

"And you love it."

"You know it." Santana smiled, kissing her sweetly before grabbing the magazine and letting Brittany settle onto her chest so they could flip through it.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it their junior year in college has passed and summer was upon them. Brittany had spent much of the year building a relationship with the professor she had toured with last summer and despite his pleas she stuck to her guns and turned down the opportunity to go on the road for another summer. Luckily for her, she still remained a favorite of his and he still wanted to serve a kind of mentor to her. She'd explained how she felt on the road and he was committed to helping her find steady work once she finished her final year.<p>

For her part, Santana was able to pick up full days at the agency the 4 days she normally worked, which not only earned more cash but also helped her to build some solid connections in the field she hoped to enter. She knew she still had some time left and was planning on going for her masters immediately after graduation, but her determination and no nonsense attitude quickly earned her success as an intern. The on the job training she was getting was valuable and she was certain to soak up everything she could.

Though it wasn't nearly as carefree as their first summer in the city, they were finally able to get the summer they hoped for in their apartment. Even with work, the stress of school was lifted and besides Rachel's wedding and a few band gigs, they had no real commitments for the summer months. Most of all they were just happy to be spending it together this time.

For Rachel and Finn the summer mostly entailed wedding plans. Rachel had voluntarily dropped to a more supporting role in the fall production for her group, determined to spend all of her time on every last detail so that the wedding was nothing short of perfection. Her dads flew in several times to help and between Finn coming over for 'breaks' and Rachel dragging them into planning, Brittany and Santana almost felt like it was their own wedding.

By the Thursday prior to the ceremony everyone was already in town and both Finn and Rachel's respective bachelor and bachelorette parties had been planned for that evening. Planning Rachel's was the one part of the wedding that Santana seemed to have a true interest in and she and Brittany excitedly planned out the details of the evening. Before a 7:30 dinner they'd reserved uptown, they picked Rachel up at the old apartment just before 6 and brought her for a short walk around the corner.

"First stop of the evening." Santana said proudly, as they entered the storefront.

"Wha…wait…why are we here?"

"Well, we have plans for dinner and…other things with your friends. But before we got to that, Santana and I thought since we've been through so much with you, we should see out this one last thing with you before we meet up with everyone else." Brittany explained.

"But…this…why are we at the tattoo parlor?" Rachel asked, horrified. Santana smirked and produced a card from behind her back.

"Because, if you remember, when I got you in our little Secret Santana game a couple years back I spent a chunk of change on this certificate to get you inked, which until now you've neglected to use."

"For good reason." Rachel said. "I do not-"

"Berry, every time you've gotten drunk for the past two years all you've talked about is how you're going to get a heart in the shape of a bass clef and a treble clef just below your neck…" Santana said tiredly.

"With the words 'My heart's a drummer' below it…" Rachel continued.

"So that you can blend your love for music, Barbara, and Finn into one." Brittany finished.

"Exactly." Santana nodded. "So today, you're finally going to get it. This way the next time Finn deflowers you on your wedding night, you'll have a surprise for him."

"But-"

"There are no buts." Brittany said, shaking her head. "You're doing this."

"I still think you just want to see me writhe in pain." She said, eyes flashing to Santana.

"I'll admit that carries some appeal and it is an added benefit of this experience." Santana said, nodding. "But if I have to hear about this one more time. I will definitely lose my mind. This is one of those stupid things that you want so bad, but you won't let yourself have because you're way too uptight. So I'm going to do what I always do for you and give you the little nudge you need to actually grow some courage and do what you want."

"And I'm totally going to hold your hand if it hurts too much." Brittany said seriously. Rachel bit her lip.

"I did want to surprise him with this." Santana smiled.

"Exactly." She nodded towards the counter. "Come on Berry. Let's get this over with."

"Also, I'm getting one too." Brittany announced and Santana snapped her head back towards her.

"What?"

"I've always wanted one!" Brittany said excitedly. "Totally on my bucket list."

"So is owning a pet lion, bungee jumping off the Eifel tower, and riding on a magic carpet but I'm pretty sure you won't be doing either of those anytime soon."

"Why is this a big deal?" Brittany asked confused.

"It's not I guess." Santana considered. "I'm just…surprised. I guess I didn't think you'd be getting one today."

"Oh…well, I am!" she smiled. "You should get one too."

"Well…maybe…yeah…but not yet." She frowned. "I want to be sure of what I want."

"Totally." She smiled, kissing Santana sweetly.

Brittany, assuming she could handle the pain better volunteered to go first in order to steel up Rachel's nerves, which were not helped much by the buzzing sounds of the tattoo needles around the shop. She watched as Brittany hopped up into the chair fearlessly and sat down to get her tattoo, a small bird on her hipbone that she proudly informed Santana was a "Songbird". She added the date that she had first met Santana when they were kids in small print along the underside.

"Why the date we met?"

"Duh, love at first sight." She smirked confidently. "You've been the most important person in my life since then so it makes sense." Santana swallowed and nodded, unable to contain her grin.

"How sweet." Rachel said, placing a hand on her chest as her eyes teared up. "That's truly beautiful, Brittany." She shook her head dramatically. Santana sighed.

"And leave it to you to ruin the moment with your constant babbling." She said. "God this wedding has made you even more hormonal than usual."

As the tattoo artist finished up, Brittany continued to sit still like a pro and finally hopped up, allowing him to tape it when he was finished. She continued to stare at it proudly through the plastic in the mirror as she smirked at herself with pride.

"Awesome." She said and Santana couldn't help but laugh at her, knowing she'd be in front of a mirror checking it out for days.

"Are we sure this is safe?" Rachel asked, snapping Santana's attention back to her as she sat tentatively in the chair after approving the design he temporarily placed on her back. "I don't want to contract some disease. I know this shop appears clean but-"

"Every needle is completely new and sterile." The artist assured her. "It was all in that contract you signed. Which is legal. I swear, we don't want to infect you."

"How badly does this location hurt? Because I'm open to moving this." She said and he chuckled.

"No worries, it's an easy one. Your friend's was ten times harder."

"Okay…" she said, still seeming uncertain.

"Holy shit, why is the needle for her so much bigger?" Santana asked with wide eyes causing Rachel to hop up in fear and Brittany to turn back around in curiosity.

"What?" Rachel screamed and Santana doubled over in laughter upon receiving the exact reaction she'd hoped for.

"Santana!" Brittany said, swatting at her, but having a hard time controlling her own laughter. "Be nice." She said, locking eyes with her girlfriend and still chuckling as Santana shrugged.

"Sorry, couldn't resist that one."

After a few minutes Rachel sat back down and they say and watched her as she pushed through the process of getting her tattoo. Pausing for breaks and screeching through the entire thing.

"I think I'm going to be deaf after this." Brittany sad with a frown.

"This is torture. Why would anyone subject themselves to this?" She asked, squeezing on Brittany's hand.

"You are so dramatic." Brittany said, shaking her head. "It was nothing."

"Everyone has different pain thresholds." Rachel defended.

"Oh yeah, what's yours, negative 20?" Santana barked.

A few more minutes later, despite her screams and cries for pain, Rachel was actually quite pleased with the end result. She admired it through the mirrors as the artist taped it up, instructing her not to touch it for at least two hours and handing her a care sheet.

"I think she just likes the attention." Brittany whispered and Santana laughed.

"Totally."

"This could be addicting." She said, admiring the work on her back once more through the wrap as she tilted her head and looked at the mirror.

"Mmm, well, next time you want one, feel free to drag Hudson with you." Santana said, tipping the tattoo artist and thanking him before heading towards the door. "Come Froto, your party awaits."

* * *

><p>After meeting up with Quinn, Sugar, Mercedes, Tina and a group of Rachel's friends from the city for dinner up town the girls headed to a trendy club close by where they'd booked her a private room with a DJ and even karaoke.<p>

As the night grew on Brittany and Santana made it business to slip Rachel as many shots as possible, ensuring that she was happily intoxicated. Brittany even went so far as making sure the club would produce a few trays of jello shots for them.

"Babe the stripper is here." Brittany called over to Santana as she ended a call on her phone.

"What?" Rachel asked, drunkenly. "I specifically told you no strippers!"

"Actually." Brittany said narrowing her eyes. "You were very specific. You said no male strippers." Rachel's eyes widened even further.

"You didn't." Brittany shrugged.

"Girl strippers are much more fun anyway."

"Brittany!"

"Don't worry, I made her use a classy service." Santana winked as the door open and two girls dressed as female firefighters walked in.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said, horrified.

"What? I know you like firefighters." Brittany said and Santana giggled, high fiving her.

"Nice touch."

Much to Rachel's horror she was put through the full "bachelorette" show as both strippers surrounded her and gave her dance to the cheers of her rowdy drunk friends. Santana continued to sip her drink, unable to contain the bursts of laughter that shot through her as she watched Rachel's reactions.

"This was worth every penny." She slurred into Brittany's ear, who giggled sloppily. "I only wished I brought a camera."

Forty five minutes later as the party rolled on everyone was noticeably drunker from the extra shots they'd brought out to do with the strippers. Rachel was still in some form of shock, although it had now manifested itself in extreme laugher. She sat with Mercedes, doubled over as Tina sat beside them, getting a lap dance of her own.

"You want a dance sweetie?" The girl with long auburn hair asked as she approached Santana, leaning down to grind slightly onto her leg. She swallowed hard, unsure of what to say and eyes clouded over from the seemingly endless tequila she'd been drinking all evening.

"I-just…" she shook her head. "I have a dancer." She choked out nervously. The girl just giggled and trailed a finger over her face.

"You're adorable." She said. "I'm going to dance for you."

"Actually…" both their heads snapped up to see Brittany standing over them. "I'm going to take care of that." She said with a wink and the girl laughed, standing back up.

"Go for it." She smirked, patting Brittany's butt as she passed and walking across the room to grab another drink before heading towards Rachel's theater friends. Brittany looked back down to Santana whose eyes were watering.

"I didn't mean to." She said, swallowing a sob and Brittany started to chuckle as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Relax."

"But…but…she came over and she was going to dance and I was trying to tell her I had a dancer…"

"You do have a dancer." Brittany smiled broadly, placing a leg on either side of her. "And I'll give you a lap dance any time you want." She slurred, leaning in just close enough and pulling back away teasingly when Santana tried to capture her lips. "I'm not mad baby." She said, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "But you need to stop being weepy and let me dance for you." She felt Santana's sharp intake of breath and smiled.

"Best bachelorette party ever!" Rachel yelled, thrusting her drink into the air. "One more dance before you leave!" She giggled, calling over the girl who had previously tried to dance with Santana and proceeding to fall over in laughter as she danced for her once more. "This is hysterical."

Close to an hour later their time with the room was winding down and thankfully as things were getting a bit sloppy. The strippers were long gone but the volume of the music and everyone's voices had increased and showed no signs of slowing.

"Oh God." Quinn said, blinking hard from her spot next to Sugar and squinting.

"What?" Sugar asked, looking back at her with concern.

"I think it's time to get this party on the road." She said.

"Aww, do we have to?" Sugar asked and she nodded in the direction of Brittany who was still dancing over Santana but with substantially less clothes on. "Oh." Sugar said in shock.

"No!" Quinn screamed as she saw Santana's hands reaching behind Brittany's back to grab at her bra. In a surprisingly quick move for someone who'd been drinking all night, she sprinted over, grabbing Brittany and pulling her back. "Okay, I think it's time for you two to continue the lap dance at home." She said, before her eyes widened once more. "In your room. With the door shut. And music on."

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport Quinn!" Brittany laughed, stumbling over own feet and tumbling to the ground.

"Oh shit." Santana said, standing but falling back down a minute later before dissolving into her own laughter.

"Crap." Quinn sighed. "This is gonna be a blast."

"Who is in charge of taking Rachel home?" Sugar asked seriously, swaying back and forth on her own feet as she pointed over to Rachel who was dancing sloppily around the room with Mercedes and Tina, all three holding on to each other for support as they belted out the lyrics to the song that played through the speakers

"Them." She slurred, nodding towards Brittany and Santana.

"Well, good luck!" Sugar chirped. "I totally just remembered somewhere I have to be. See you tomorrow!" Quinn frowned as she watched her scurry away and sighed.

Twenty minutes and a rough encounter with a very drunk Tina later, Quinn was thankful she was still somewhat coherent at she dragged the other three girls out to the street to shove them into the backseat of the cab that she'd had the club call for them.

"I'm gun be sick." Rachel said.

"If she's going to yak this cab is stopping." The driver said sternly to Quinn.

"She'll be fine." She responded, turning back to Rachel in worry. "You'll be fine till we get to your apartment. Right?"

"Maybeeee." She giggled at herself and let her eyes trail over to Santana and Brittany who had continued their drunken makeout session in the backseat, although luckily they'd gotten Brittany's clothes back on. Rachel frowned. "This is unacceptable!" She slurred, putting her finger in the air as if to make a point. "Very uncomfortable….if this continues, I _will_ be sick." The driver looked over at Quinn warningly.

"Guys, knock it off." Quinn yelled back at them and Brittany's head snapped towards Quinn.

"Don't be jealous Quinn." Santana slurred. "You just wish you had someone as hot as Britts to mack on." Quinn sighed.

"I like your face." Brittany said dazedly, as her head fell back onto the seat.

"I like your face."

"But I like yours more." Brittany pouted.

"But yours is so adorable." Santana said.

"Oh my god, stop it before I kill you both!"

"You need anger management." Santana scowled. "And they say _I'm_ the bitchy one. You've always needed anger management. Brittany started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Totally."

"This whole experience has been stunningly sobering." She sighed.

"Perhaps the best solution is for me to entert..entertma…entertain you." Rachel spoke, stumbling over her words as she sat up.

"Oh no." Santana spoke.

"Rachel, I don't think-" Brittany spoke.

"Mr. Driver, you might not be completely aware…" Rachel slurred, "but I'm going to be a Broadway sensation one day..I go to Julliard…" she hiccupped and laughed. "Wait, what was I saying?"

"Nothing!" Brittany and Santana said immediately in unison and Quinn looked back at them confusedly.

"Oh yes, in honor of my upcoming wedding, I'd like to grace you with a performance of Memories from Cats which I've perfected over the past week with my vocal instructor."

"If you sing even one line of that song, I will literally kill you." Santana growled.

"Rachel, maybe we should wait-" Quinn said, before Rachel cut her off, beginning to belt out the song at an alarming volume.

"This is not worth the fare." The driver warned.

"Oh shut up, we're 7 blocks away. Hit the gas and I'll double your tip." She said and he complied. A few minutes later after Rachel stumbled and hiccupped her way through more of the song, Quinn dragged them all out of the car, Brittany and Santana stumbling over each other's feet. As they stood in front of Rachel's apartment building she frowned.

"Maybe you guys should wait down here."

"Maybe us guys should walk home." Brittany said, her hands coming to grip Santana's waist tightly as she swayed behind her and pressed a kiss to her neck. Quinn considered this.

"Yeah…that." Santana nodded, with heavy eyes.

"I think you should just wait for me." She bit her lip. "Just, wait in the lobby and please don't do anything indecent." Brittany looked confused.

"We're just going to make out." Brittany said plainly. Quinn sighed as she helped Rachel open the door and she put Brittany and Santana on opposite chairs.

"Just….try to behave. I'll be down in 5 minutes. Please try and retain as much clothing as possible."

"Aye aye captain!" Brittany saluted her with a wink and they both dissolved into laughter once more.

Quinn, dragged a still crooning and heavily stumbling Rachel up to the apartment, knocking on the door at the loud cheers she heard. When no one answered and Rachel was unable to produce her keys she pounded harder.

"Listen, I've told you before this is a bachelor party-" Puck stopped short when he saw Quinn and Rachel. "Oh no, you can't bring her in here."

"Puckerman, move out of the way. I have no time for this."

"What? No! We're still partying in here!" He protested.

"And she's ready for bed! I already have two incredibly drunk friends who are probably fornicating in the lobby as we speak." His eyebrows raised with interest.

"You're disgusting." She spat. "Finn!" She called over his shoulder.

"No! You're not getting to him!"

"Finn!" Rachel said snapping up sloppily. "Where _is _Finn?" she yelled loudly and Puck groaned.

"Whoa." Finn said, stumbling over and seeing the sight of his extremely intoxicated fiancée over Puck's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Her bachelorette party happened you moron." She sighed. "Now please get your idiot friend to move so I can help her get inside and go take Brittany and Santana home before they get arrested for indecent exposure or something."

"Why aren't you drunk?" Puck asked stumbling out of the way as Finn grabbed Rachel shakily.

"I was…but…yeah, let's just say it's been sobering."

"Bummer." He frowned.

"Your girlfriend will be looking for you soon."

"Well she can deal. This is a man's night. We still have a whole bracket of this Madden tournament to get through. And a half a keg."

"Quinn!" Mike said, coming over and pecking her on the lips with a smile. "Are you going back?" she nodded.

"Yes, like right now. Britt and Santana are waiting in the lobby."

"Oh, cool. I'll come!" he said cheerfully grabbing her hand.

"What! No!" Puck screamed. "Chicks ruin everything!" He felt his phone buzz and looked down finding a text from Sugar and sighed. "Fuck."

"Sorry Puck." She sang as they said goodbye and headed downstairs.

"Dude, maybe you guys should like pack up." Finn said, as he dragged Rachel towards the bedroom.

"Oh come on." Rachel blinked her eyes and lifted her head, frowning.

"Told you I was gonna be sick."

"Wait wha-" Finn was cut off by her doubling over and vomiting at their feet. "Oh god."

"Okay, time to leave." Puck nodded.

As some helped to clean up the mess, the rest of the boys made their way out of the apartment and Finn helped his heavily intoxicated fiancé into the bedroom. He brought her into the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and ran back out to lock up as she changed into pajamas and collapsed across their bed.

"Hey babe, was your night fun?" He asked gently when he returned, falling onto the bed to lay next to her. She nodded into the mattress.

"Sooo much fun."

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"Dinner…drinks…sing…dance…stripper." Rachel concluded and Finn furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Dinner….drinks…"

"No, I heard you." He laughed. "But you guys had strippers?" he asked in shock and she giggled.

"Girl strippers. Firefighters." His eyes widened. "It was funny." She said turning over and placing a sweet kiss to his lips. "Happy I'm home."

"Me too."

"Your party?"

"It was good. We went golfing today and for dinner and then out for some drinks at that place with all the arcade games. And then we came back here."

"Cool." She muttered sleepily as she cuddled into him. He smiled, kissing the top of her head and hugging her tightly. "Love you. Almost there." She whispered and he grinned. In a few short seconds he felt her breathing even out as she nodded off.

"Love you too. Can't wait."

* * *

><p>After Quinn and Mike managed to pry Santana and Brittany apart in the lobby, they dragged them home and had them down some water before heading to bed. They awoke late the next day with raging headaches and a few noticeable hickeys, causing both their houseguests to laugh and Brittany to panic about Rachel murdering her.<p>

After spending the day looking up ways to clear them up and trying to recover they headed over to the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner. As most of the guests were hungover, the dinner was uneventful but generally pleasant and Rachel and Finn were happy to see everyone putting their differences aside and getting along. That night they parted ways, Rachel opting to stay in the hotel for the night with Kurt, leaving the apartment to Finn.

The next morning the girls made their way over to get their hair and makeup done, which took most of the morning and by the time they were done they all headed over to the hotel to get dressed. Though not part of the bridal party Rachel had included Santana by asking her to help out and she was more than happy to accept if only to hang out with Brittany for most of the day. By the time they were almost ready to head out to where the ceremony would be taking place Rachel had fallen into an unexpected full blown panic.

"What if-what if this is the wrong decision?" Rachel paced the floors. "What if we're too young? What if we're setting ourselves up for disaster?" she asked in a panic and Brittany's mouth hung open as she tried to gather something to say. She looked to Mercedes and Rachel's friend Keri who looked panicked.

"Well that's just a risk you're going to have to take." Santana said, stepping forward. "You two are in love. And although it sickens me to admit, you have been as long as I've known you. I watched you fight hard for this relationship when it looked a hell of a lot worse than it does now. So I'm sure as hell going to kick your ass if you try and back out of this now." Rachel looked up at her and swallowed.

"But what if you were always right? Everything you always said? All the things you said about how pathetic we were and how much drama we have." Santana narrowed her eyes, turning back to the other girls.

"Can you give us 5?" They looked skeptical and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to kill her. Swear." She lifted up her right hand to emphasize. Brittany nodded and stepped forward, giving her a quick kiss.

"We'll be outside." Santana waited till the door closed before motioning to a seat and sitting across from Rachel.

"Listen, I know we've had our moments and I know I've never liked you very much, but that's exactly why you should listen to what I'm saying. I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear. I keep it real and I'm going to tell you the truth." She said evenly. "Why are you freaking out all of a sudden? Marrying Finn is like your every dream come true."

"I just…I don't know. What if we're rushing things? This was never my plan."

"So you're a couple years ahead of schedule." Santana shrugged. "You need to let that shit go."

"What if we're too young? What if we're making a mistake? Things came between us before."

"Things will always try and come between you. But by marrying Finn, you're committing to the fact that no matter what comes between you, you guys will try and find a way to work it out together. That's what a relationship is." Rachel nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Brittany and I have had our share of tough times. It was hell for us before we got together and it was a struggle for me to accept myself after we did. We've had a few bad fights when we got here. I mean, we even spent a whole summer apart and you know what a nightmare it was." She paused. "But we never broke up or even considered it. We've always done everything together and faced our problems together and because of that? I wouldn't trade any of those experiences for anything because they taught us who we are as a couple. They made us even stronger."

"So you're saying I should hope for a deliciously angsty marriage?" Rachel asked and Santana sighed.

"No, don't get catty with me." Santana warned. "I'm saying that you shouldn't expect your life with Finn to be all flowers and sunshine. It's never going to be. Shit is going to happen but you need to trust in your relationship and realize that once you fight those battles together, you'll come out even better than you were before. So stop worrying about mistakes."

"Do you think we're strong enough?"

"Don't you?" Santana challenged with confidence. "You're a fighter Rachel. You always have been. And despite my own opinions of you two and your relationship, you're clearly in love. Finn is crazy about you and you're clearly on the border of insane all the time when it comes to him." Rachel shot her a look she ignored. "So, yes, I think it is. But you need to put your own confidence into this." Rachel smiled slowly.

"You're right." She thought for a moment and sighed. "I don't know why I was being so silly…how I could even doubt…" she looked trouble.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there before you go into another tailspin. You're Rachel Berry. If you went through today without any drama then I'd be surprised. Let's leave it at that and the fact that everyone gets pre-wedding jitters." Rachel chuckled.

"You have a point." She let out a breath. "Thank you. That's probably the kindest you've ever been to me."

"Yeah well, Britts and I have put a lot of time and money into this event and I'm not going to let you make it all for nothing." Rachel rolled her eyes and Santana stood to go get the others.

"Santana I-" Rachel started, causing her to turn around. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you to be in the bridal party. We never spoke about it and I hope you're not offended. I know things are often strained between us and that I drive you insane."

"Truth." She agreed but Rachel continued.

"But I just didn't want you to feel weird or anything. And I'm never quite sure what you think about our…friendship or lack thereof." Santana sighed.

"It's okay Rachel. I'm not offended." She shrugged. "I did kind of expect that you would...but ultimately I'm just glad you included Brittany." She laughed. "And I probably wouldn't have had me in if I were you either. You'd have had to deal with my constant insults." They laughed.

"You make a valid point. One that I considered."

"I'm sure." They paused a moment.

"For what it's worth, I do consider you one of my friends. And a good one at that." Rachel said and Santana bit back a smile.

"Yeah well…maybe a little." She smirked, narrowing her eyes. "But this doesn't change anything. You still make me want to stick needles in my eyes and if you try telling anyone I said that I'll deny it.."

"If it was any different I'd be concerned." Rachel agreed and Santana chuckled, turning and grabbing the other girls back in from the hallway.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the girls got together and did final checks on their hair, dresses and makeup, they were called down as the ceremony was starting. Santana smiled and gave Brittany as gentle kiss before saying goodbye.<p>

"Don't forget Burt and Carol are saving you a seat." She smiled and Santana nodded, heading off to take her seat amongst the crowd as she politely greeted Burt and Carol. Finn caught her eye and smiled nervously.

"Relax." She mouthed and he took a breath, nodding thankfully as Kurt continued to rattle on next to him about god knows what.

After a few moments the music started up and everyone turned, watching as Keri and then Mercedes made their entrances. Santana's breath hitched for a moment and she bit her lip watching Brittany walk down the aisle in the pretty green dress, her smile absolutely contagious. She felt her heart speed up at just the idea of watching Brittany walk down the aisle towards her one day and suddenly, all that talk about big weddings didn't seem so stupid, but she still cursed herself internally at the warm tears she felt welling up behind her eyes.

As Brittany neared, she felt her gaze fix on her and she winked playfully as she passed her, taking her place at the opposite side. They music shifted and the crowd stood, turning to watch as the doors at the back of the room prepared to open. Santana felt her own eyes flicker back towards Brittany who was staring with excitement and then to Finn who looked on in anticipation and then pure joy as he finally caught sight of his bride to be.

She spun back, smiling at the sight of Rachel walking down the aisle proudly, both arms occupied by her dads. In the back of her head she couldn't help but wonder out of the three who would shed the most tears that day. She was still banking on Rachel.

When Rachel finally reached the front she kissed each of her dad's and stepped forward to grasp Finn's hand.

"You look amazing." He whispered and she beamed back at him.

"Thank you."

As the officiant called attention to the front they watched as he gave an introduction speaking a bit on love and the commitment of marriage and what it meant. Santana felt eyes boring into her and shifted her gaze towards her girlfriend who smirked as soon as she made eye contact.

"Hi." Brittany mouthed and Santana couldn't contain the grin on her face.

"Hey." She mouthed back.

A few minutes later as the ceremony moved on they turned their attention back to Rachel and Finn as they exchanged their vows. They spoke seriously but happily, focus never breaking from each other as they repeated the words the officiant laid out for them and then exchanging their rings. Moments later it was all over and they were being announced as man and wife, sealing the deal with an enthusiastic kiss.

Shortly after they made their way back down the aisle, trailed by the rest of the bridal party and the packed and crowded room all made their way towards the back to greet them. After what seemed like forever, the bridal party headed off in a limo to take pictures in the park, Rachel and Finn hopping into their own care.

"Hey." He smiled, sliding into the seat next to her.

""We did it!" she squealed excitedly.

"I know!' he said, leaning over to kiss her softly. "I know." He nodded.

"I love you so much." She said, eyes tearing.

"Rach, please don't cry again." He said sweetly. "Seriously, you need your makeup for all those pictures we have to take." She chuckled and kissed him once more. "I love you too."

"I just can't believe we're here already. I mean it's like…I've been planning this for so long and now we're already married and…it's happening so fast." She took a breath and he smiled.

"It's only the beginning babe."

"You think so?"

"Of course." He said emphatically. "Sure, now we're married. But we've got our whole lives ahead of us. You haven't even gotten to Broadway yet." She furrowed her brow.

"I keep forgetting how far we've deviated from my ten year plan." He laughed.

"I'm so glad I never have to hear about that damn plan again."

"It's still partially in play." She said. "I will not be bending the rules on children." He sighed.

"Whatever you say. As long as I get to have you as my _wife_ now, you can do whatever you want with your silly plan."

"It's pretty amazing to hear you say that."

"It's pretty amazing to get to say it."

"I'm so excited and happy…and overwhelmed. I just…feel so many things."

"So do I." He paused and narrowed his eyes to consider. "Well, I don't think I feel them as big and as obviously as you. But I totally feel them." He nodded proudly and she giggled, shaking her head, as the car halted to a stop and the driver opened the door.

"Come on." He winked, holding his hand out to her. "Let's go do this photo shoot thing."

She grinned, taking his hand as he pulled her up and out of the car, placing his hands at her waist as he kissed her tenderly. Within seconds they heard a snap and looked over to see the photographer already snapping shots of them. He smiled, looking down at her adoringly.

"See, I knew we'd be naturals at this part."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later the guests were all gathered in the main room enjoying cocktail hour as they waited for the bridal party to return from taking pictures. The room was decorated in green and cream, with every detail just as Rachel had planned it. Everything from the tablecloths to the napkins to the centerpieces to the lighting was set just as she requested and even Santana had to admit it was impressive to see her plan come together as a reality.<p>

Santana killed time at cocktail hour between Quinn and the other kids from the glee club and the guys from the band, but felt antsy waiting for her date to return. After what seemed like an endless amount of time she finally saw the appetizer being cleared. Finally, the DJ started to make introductions and she was

Santana smiled from across the room as the bridal party entered, first Puck and Mercedes, then Jeff and Keri and finally Brittany danced her way across the room playfully with Kurt right before Finn and Rachel made their official entrance. She looked on in awe of how beautiful her girlfriend was and felt taken aback for a moment at how much she wanted a moment like this for them. She couldn't help the shy smile that overtook her face as she saw Brittany search the room with her eyes while DJ pumped up the entrance of the bride and groom, instantly aware that she was trying to find her. A moment later her eyes settled on Santana and she broke into a huge smile that made the one Santana had on grow even larger.

Their attention was drawn to the doors as Finn and Rachel were finally announced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson and the room erupted in cheers. Brittany clapped and cheered, looking blissfully happy and Santana again couldn't contain her own smile at the sight of it. As the DJ began the song for the first dance, her eyes flickered between Finn and Rachel who appeared happily lost in her own world and Brittany who looked emotional just watching them.

Shortly after they began the DJ invited others to dance and she felt her heart skip a beat as Brittany kissed Kurt's cheek and immediately headed straight for her. It was amazing that she could still evoke that response from her body after all this time, but it never failed, especially not when Brittany looked as gorgeous as she did right now. Before she knew what she was doing, she was walking across the floor to meet her halfway. Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist, Santana's instantly clasping around her neck and they began to sway gently to the music.

"You look so beautiful today." Santana said softly, into Brittany's ear and Brittany squeezed her for a moment. "I mean you're gorgeous every day, but you really look amazing today."

"Thank you." Brittany said, unable to contain the blush that snuck up on her face. "You look amazing too." Santana laid her head gently on Brittany's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"How was pictures?"

"Fun!" Brittany said. "It's all been fun. The ceremony was so perfect, didn't you think?" she asked and Santana nodded.

"It really was."

"Ha! Miss 'I don't really get mushy about weddings' even admits it, huh?" Santana lifted her head and pulled back to look at Brittany fondly, adoration shining in her eyes.

"Watching this wedding, seeing you up there at the alter looking the way you do..." she shrugged and shook her head slightly, "it made me realize how much I want all of this for us." Brittany's smile turned serious.

"Well, you know I want that too." Brittany said.

"No, but Brittany, it made me realize how much I want all of it. The wedding, the party, the life long commitment. The everything. I want to see you walk down an aisle and be the center of attention and have everyone realize you're the most beautiful girl in the world. And I want to be so proud because they'll all know you're mine and I'm yours." she smiled, through unshed tears. "Brittany, I want to marry you so badly." she said honestly and Brittany smiled through her own tears, feeling her heart beating out of her chest.

"Really?

"Really."

"So let's get married." Brittany said simply and Santana smiled. "I want to marry you too." she whispered, pressing her lips gently to Santana's in a chaste kiss.

"We will, one day." Santana smiled. "I just..I don't know. All of a sudden I can't wait."

"Me either." Brittany admitted and sighed. "But they're just in a different place than us right now." Santana looked at her for a moment. "Not in their relationship, of course. We have the best relationship ever." she said and Santana laughed proudly. "But in their lives." she said with a reassuring smile. "Finn's had a real job for more than two years now and they're doing good. We're still getting through college." Santana smirked at hearing her own speech suddenly being fed back to her.

"That sounds pretty familiar." Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled infectiously.

"Yeah, well...as much as I hate it, I guess it actually makes sense."

"I know." Santana said softly and nodded. "But right now?" she asked, shaking her head. "Doesn't make me want to marry you any less." Brittany blushed again, looking at her feet for a moment before looking back up to Santana.

"Well, we're almost done with college. So you know, it won't be too long." they smiled and shook her head. "But I can wait Santana, because it really doesn't matter. I'm with you now and I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to marry you more than anything, but even if I didn't, I'd still be the happiest person in the world. As long as I have you." she said and Santana, wiped a stray tear and laughed.

"Okay, that only made me want to marry you _way_ more." she said and Brittany laughed. She pulled her close and smiled into a soft kiss as the song ended.

* * *

><p>The wedding flew by quicker than anyone could believe, but everyone seemed to have a great time. Rachel had found the perfect DJ and everyone was up dancing and laughing for the better part of the evening. Rachel and Finn found themselves making the rounds talking to the numerous guests, but still squeezed in time to spend both with each other and on the dance floor with their friends, stealing glances and kisses as often as possible.<p>

Towards the back end of the night as they had been off speaking to relatives on opposite sides of the room he caught sight of his new wife across the room and smirked, excusing himself politely. He made his way over to the DJ, speaking a request into his ear and he happily nodded and promised to play it next.

Making his way across the dancefloor he walked up behind Rachel, placing a strong arm around her shoulder and causing her to snap her attention back to him.

"Hey!" she said happily. "What's up?"

"Excuse me guys, I need to steal my _wife_ for a minute." He winked, grabbing her towards the dance floor as the familiar chords of Faithfully began playing from the speakers. She looked up at him and a broad grin spread slowly across her face. "May I have this dance Mrs. Hudson?"

"Of course." She said, biting her lip as she smiled. "I can't believe you made them play this."

"Well…you know." He said, pulling her close. "It's kind of important to us." She nodded into his chest as they attempted to ignore the flashing cameras of their friends and family around them. "Besides, it's been so crazy, I thought we could use a minute."

"Yeah, I think we definitely could. It's been so crazy today." She commented.

"I know…but it's been crazy in a really perfect way."

"It really has, hasn't it?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"Totally. All that work you did – the planning, the stressing, everything – it all came together in the end and I'll never forget it. Thank you." She grinned up at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I mean. I never thought I'd really care about the difference between pink and white or green and cream but…now that I saw it all, I understand why you put so much work into it. This is the most important day of my life so far. And I'm going to remember every detail of it for the rest of my life. All because of you." She leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him firmly and he bent down to meet her halfway.

"I'm so glad your happy."

"Let's be honest. I could have married you in a shack and been happy. But this…it just made it so much more perfect."

"I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you." She said with certainty. "To graduate and really start to move on with our lives – have a home and children." He gave a lopsided smile at the thought.

"Neither can I." he said seriously. "I can't wait for all of it. Sometimes I look back and I think about how we really did things the hard way sometimes. I mean, I made some bad choices…"

"So did I." she said. "We were both guilty of poor decision making."

"We did some silly things and we took the long way around, but ultimately, we're here and if going through all that crap brought me right here to this moment." He said, emphasizing his words. "I wouldn't change a single thing."

"Neither would I. Sometimes I think back to the positions we were in when we first met. I couldn't have imagined that you'd actually want to be here with me."

"It took me a little longer to get here than it should have. But now that I'm here. I'm never leaving."

"Well…after today. You better not." She smirked."

"Not a chance." He promised, leaning down to kiss her once more, and they finished out their dance.

"Thank you…for that." She said as they parted.

"Anytime." He winked. "Let's go talk to some more people." He said, rolling his eyes as he entwined his fingers with hers and walked towards the sea of tables.

* * *

><p>A little while later as the night drew to an end Rachel smiled as she prepared to toss her bouquet into the crowd. The girls gathered close together on the dance floor and Santana rolled her eyes, protesting the entire time as Brittany dragged her out there.<p>

"It's all yours." Rachel said as she passed Brittany and winked and Santana couldn't help but smile as the giggle that left her girlfriend's mouth.

"No fixes!" Mercedes hissed and Santana shook her head, failing to see the urgency to catch a bundle of flowers.

Rachel turned her back and went with the DJ's dramatic countdown, tossing the flowers over her shoulder with a perfect arc to land right on her desired target in Brittany's hands. Out of nowhere, in what seemed like a flash, Sugar pushed through the girls shoving them aside and sending them stumbling and she lunged for the bouquet, making a dramatic grab before it hit the ground.

"Oh no she did not!" Mercedes yelled and Santana watched in shock as they began bickering over the unfair tactics she used. Her eyes flashed over to Brittany who looked dazed and she walked over, wrapping and arm around her waist and burying her face into her neck.

"That shit was crazy." She mumbled and Brittany laughed.

"Yeah it was." She pouted. "That was supposed to be mine."

"Why do you need a bouquet?" Santana asked playfully, pulling her closer and looking up at her.

"To get married silly." Brittany rolled her eyes and brought her own arm around her girlfriend.

"I don't think you need a bunch of flowers for that." Santana smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She said, pecking her lips and causing Brittany's grin to widen. "Pretty sure you're in good shape…all in time." Brittany sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said, poking at Santana's side. "Maybe I'll just break the rules and propose to you." Santana looked at her and considered.

"We'll see. But I'm not worried."

"You should be." Brittany teased and Santana chuckled.

"You're all talk Pierce." She winked. "All in time babe." She smiled and kissed Brittany softly once more.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Soon the reception was clearing up and as the visitors trickled out most of their friends from both the city and Ohio made their way down to the space that they'd reserved for an after party. Brittany and Santana, though thoroughly tired stood at the party, chatting leisurely and sipping drinks as others played beer pong and flip cup.<p>

Brittany leaned against Santana, head resting tiredly on her shoulder as they watched the chaos. She pressed as sweet kiss to Santana's neck and her eyes shifted to Rachel and Finn who were approaching together. She perked up at their presence, smiling and hugging them both once more.

"Hey." Finn smiled. "You guys doing good? I feel like we hardly saw you guys apart from a few dances."

"It's cool. You've had a busy day." Santana nodded.

"No kidding. This has been _exhausting._" He said.

"It went so fast." Rachel said sadly. "I want to do it all again.

"It was perfect!" Brittany bounced, seeming to catch a slight wind. "Everything was beautiful Rach - the ceremony, the pictures the reception. And everyone had a blast." She nodded towards her girlfriend who still leaned back against the wall. "Even this one thought so."

"Really?" Rachel asked hopefully and Santana rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, so I may want one of these big things one day."

"Yeay!" Rachel, cheered, hugging a rigid Santana before hopping up and down. "I can't wait to plan it."

"Chillax Berry, we still have plenty of time left." She said, squeezing Brittany.

"Whatever." She waved her off. "Whenever you do."

"What time does your plane leave tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"3:30. We're going to leave right after the brunch with our parents."

"Well, we'll be sure to pick up Hubbell first thing in the morning." Brittany smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be stoked to see Sebastian and Ariel again." Finn gave a lopsided smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they'll be just thrilled." Santana sighed at the thought of the cats and dog chasing each other all across their new, neat apartment.

"It's going to be like a party." Brittany assured them. "He's going to love it."

"Well, we just wanted to come say goodnight and thank you for everything you guys have done to help us." Finn said seriously. "Honestly, you guys were a huge help and we really appreciate everything."

"It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Aww, thanks guys." Brittany said smiling shyly. "I was honored to be a part of it." She smiled and nudged Santana.

"Yeah, totally. I mean…" she took a breath and looked at them seriously. "It was really beautiful guys. And I'm happy for you both. You guys _totally_ deserve each other." She smirked teasingly and Rachel shook her head.

"Well thank you Santana." She looked between all of them. "You know, moving to New York together was the best thing we ever did. At least I think so."

"Me too." Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, so do I." Finn smirked, squeezing his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm with you on this one too. It's been awesome. And we've still got a lot left."

"Exactly." Rachel said, beaming. "We'll see you guys when we get back?"

"Of course." Santana said, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Have a great time in Europe."

They parted ways with Rachel and Finn, who made their way off to their complimentary honeymoon suite for the evening before getting ready for their actual honeymoon the next day. Brittany and Santana watched the room around them for a moment as all of their friends continued to ramp up the party around them.

"You wanna go play beer pong?" Brittany asked with a smile and Santana shook her head, chuckling as she wrapped her arms around her neck, playing with the hair at the back of her neck.

"I wanna go home." She said. "And be with you."

"You do?" Brittany asked, a little surprised and Santana nodded.

"Yeah. I'm tired and it's been a draining couple of days. As much fun as this all is…" she nodded around her, "all I really want is to go home and cuddle up in bed with you." Brittany beamed down at her. "I'm pretty sure that's all I ever really want."

"You know after all this time you still make me feel like there are butterflies in my chest when you say things like that." She said softly and Santana smiled back up at her.

"I know the feeling well." Brittany leaned down and met their lips for a sweet, slow kiss.

"Let's go." She whispered against her lips.

"Should we say goodbye?" Santana asked, motioning backwards and Brittany just shook her head.

"Quinn has the keys. We'll see them all tomorrow." She said, making Santana even happier. "I just want you too."

Santana swallowed hard and pulled back, grabbing her hand as she quietly led them out of the rowdy room and through the hotel until they hit the warm air of the city. Even at the late hour of the night, the streets were still bustling and they stood, leaning together as the doorman tried to flag down a cab. Brittany watched the city move around them quickly and a broad grin washed over her face as she sighed contentedly.

"We're definitely staying here forever, right?" she asked looking down to Santana who looked at her thoughtfully before smiling.

"If you want." She said simply, but honestly.

"I do." Santana nodded.

"Then forever it is."


	27. Epilogue

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took a little long to get this out. It definitely was not supposed to. I was waiting to write this for so long that it actually took a while to get it right. It still feels a little unfinished to me but I think that's because ultimately this story isn't finished, just this particular part is. :-)

I can't believe I've gotten to the end. This story has been so much fun to write and as much as I hate to see it go, I'm really looking forward to moving on with this characters in the next phase of their life and I hope you all are too! You can put me on author alert or check back with my tumblr to see when it gets posted or just check my profile. And if you have anything you want to see in the next story please don't be shy, I'm always open to suggestions!

I just wanted to thank everyone one last time for all the kind words that you've left me here and on tumblr about this story. I really do appreciate it - they always encourage me and make me want to keep going. Thanks also for the favorites/alerts etc. It's great to know there are people reading. Also just throwing out a thanks to my sister Alex who's pre-read every chapter for me and helped me brainstorm on more than one occasion!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this final chapter just as much and that you will come over and read the next story too. I'll be getting the first chapter up for within the next week. :-) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>7 Months Later – April 2016<strong>

Santana lay on her side, as the early morning sun poured through the window, studying the sleeping figure next to her with rapt attention. She watched as Brittany breathed evenly, making small movements to tighten her grip around Santana's waist in her sleep every few minutes. After a while Brittany stirred in her sleep, scrunching up her nose and Santana fought a grin as she gently tucked the few strands of hair that fell over her face behind her ear, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You're staring again." Brittany mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Sorry." Santana admitted guiltily.

"It's ok." She said, creeping closer and burrowing into Santana's neck.

"What time did you get in? I was out cold, I didn't even hear you."

"Ugh…4:45, it was a really long night. There was a bunch of people there for a birthday and they wouldn't leave."

"Aww, babe."

Santana tightened her arm around Brittany and kissed the top of her head. They lay that way for a while, Santana rubbing soothing circles onto her girlfriend's back as she slowly let herself wake up. Finally, a few minutes later, Brittany pulled back to look at her, smiling sleepily.

"How long have you been up?"

"A while."

"Why?" Brittany asked with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Santana nodded reassuringly. "I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking…and watching you." Brittany smiled again.

"You're a creeper."

"Sometimes." She squinted her eyes trying to read Santana's expression. "Maybe I just missed you last night."

"You've been weird lately. What's up with you?" Santana laughed it off, pulling her closer to press a kiss to her lips.

"You're being paranoid." She whispered against them. "I'm acting the same way I always do. I've just been doing a lot of thinking, about how college is almost over."

"You're still going for your masters."

"Different." Santana smirked. "Thinking about how much I love you too."

"I love you too!" Brittany said cheerily, peeking over Santana's shoulder to look at the clock. "Shit!" she yelled, sitting up. "I have to go!"

"Noooo." Santana groaned, pulling her arm to tug her back down. "Stay. Come on let's cut today."

"Santana." Brittany chastised as she laughed, falling back on top of her girlfriend. "I can't babe. There's only a little more than a month till graduation, no time to be a slacker now." Santana just hugged her tighter.

"Please." Santana begged, placing soft kisses to her neck and collarbone.

"San…" she said, sighing contentedly.

"Please."

"Santana…no. I have a lot to do today sweetie. I'm sorry." She frowned. "I'll make it up to you tonight. I swear." Santana pouted.

"Fine." She said releasing her as Brittany gave her one more lingering, intense kiss.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could cuddle, but I'm going to be late already." Santana sighed.

"Go shower, I'll drive you and be back for my class."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She said pecking her lips and patting her underwear clad butt. "Go."

"You're the best." Brittany smiled before hopping up and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Rachel smiled, from where she sat on the bench, sipping her Starbucks.<p>

"Where's my Starbucks?" Santana scowled.

"Well, seeing as how I had to re-arrange my day to come meet you here in front of the 'Imagine' circle specifically while your girlfriend is in class, I didn't have time to think." Santana huffed, sitting on the other end of the bench and turning to face her.

"Lame excuse."

"So…why the covert meeting? And why aren't you in school?" Rachel frowned. "There's only a few weeks left to classes. This is no time to be a slacker." Santana narrowed her eyes.

"You've been brainwashing Brittany again." She accused.

"I've done no such thing. I'm merely promoting behavior that will lend to her growing and succeeding in her life. You should do the same."

"And you should get off that high horse you're riding on. It's a long way to the ground for someone your size." Rachel's face turned down in annoyance.

"If you've brought me all the way out here to insult me, I'd be happy to back to my vocal training. Last time I checked it's customary to treat someone doing you a favor with a little bit of courtesy."

"Do you ever stop preaching? You're like a miniature Billy Graham." Rachel stood.

"Fine."

"Wait!" Santana said, sighing, and pulling her back down to sit. "Wait, please. It's not really for me, it's for Brittany, okay?" she pleaded and Rachel's face softened a bit.

"What do you mean for Brittany? You said Brittany couldn't know."

"She can't. That's the whole point." Santana shook her head seriously. "You have to swear."

"Okay, okay. Can you tell me what's going on already?" she looked concerned. "Is something wrong? Did you cheat on Brittany? Is she sick? Is there a scandal?"

"What? A scandal?" Santana asked, looking at her like she had grown an extra head. "How many soap operas do you watch?"

"Well then what is it? The suspense is killing me!"

"It's just…I…" Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, before looking back at Rachel seriously. "I want to propose." Rachel's eyes widened and with a deafening scream Santana grunted at the weight of Rachel flinging her arms around her as she sat stiffly in place.

"Oh my god!" she said, leaning back to bounce in her seat. "I'm so excited!" Santana looked at her with uncertainty.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"Santana! Don't be silly. This is so exciting!" She looked at her. "You always said you wanted to be more settled and be in jobs. I think Brittany was certain you'd want to wait till after you finished all of your schooling." Santana shrugged.

"I just…lately it's like I can't stop thinking about it." She admitted. "I keep waking up early and staring at her and she knows I've been acting weird…and I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow, but I feel like it's time to take the next step I guess." Rachel smiled. "It's like all of a sudden I just don't want to go another day without making it official."

"Well, that's wonderful. And honestly? It's been time for a while now."

"Yeah, yeah…I guess for a while I just put it out of my head…"

"I'm so honored you picked me to speak to about this." Rachel gushed.

"Well…." She frowned. "It's not like I have many in town options. Quinn isn't going to be here for a while."

"God, could you be a little more complimentary?"

"Sorry." She sighed. "I'm just fucking stressed out. I mean this needs to be perfect. It needs to be better than perfect. And I have to find a ring and then I have to figure out where and when and what to say and…." She shook her head. "You don't know how easy you had it Berry."

"Santana, if there's anything I can promise you, it's that no matter what you do, Brittany is going to love it. I think you could buy Brittany a plastic ring from one of those little machines for a quarter and she'd marry you." Santana bit her lip.

"I know…I mean I know she's not picky and I know she wants this but, I want her to feel so special. I want it to be something she just never forgets." She shrugged. "I want to knock her off her feet." Rachel smiled.

"Well…what can I do to help?"

"I thought maybe you could come ring shopping with me?" she asked hesitantly. "I made a few appointments at some nice jewelers. I'd just…I'll second guess myself forever."

"I'd love to. I've done extensive research on rings and diamonds in specific so I believe I'll be quite the asset." Santana sighed.

"Yeah, sure…just…try and tone it down?"

"Tone what down?" Rachel looked distraught. "This is me toned down." Santana smiled tightly.

"Awesome." she said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt, what's doing?" Finn asked, jumping down off the truck and wiping his hands on a towel.<p>

"This fire house is way better than that other one. I like that I can visit it."

"Yeah…it's not the best schedule but I like being closer to home." He smiled. "What are you doing here anyway? I was kind of surprised to get your text. I thought you would be at that seniors luncheon Rachel was all psyched about."

"Oh yeah…I skipped that. I have something way more important to do."

"Okay…"

"Well, I was going to actually talk to you and Rachel together but she's always busy lately and she's been acting weird the last couple of days. Whatever." She waved it off. "But I need to know the name of that guy that sold you Rachel's ring."

"Her…her engagement ring?" he questioned.

"Yep." She nodded. "I'm proposing." His eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow…Britt…really?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to wait anymore. Santana is so stubborn and she gets these things in her head about how things should be. I know she has school left, but I'm graduating. And I think that's good enough. Sometimes she just needs a little push in the right direction." She smiled. "Kinda like you needed to do with Rachel."

"Yeah…that's great. I guess I just always envisioned Santana being the one to propose to you." He said thoughtfully.

"Why does everyone say that?" she asked with frustration, falling back onto the couch.

"I dunno." He said, considering. "I mean, it just feels like something Santana would do."

"Well, maybe I want to ask her." Brittany said defiantly. "Maybe I want to be the one to make the grand gesture for once."

"Hey…whatever works for you guys. I mean, I think it'sawesome." He smiled. "Marriage is amazing."

"So you'll help me?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course I will." He smiled kindly. "When do you want to go?"

"As soon as we can."

"Do you know how much you want to spend? I mean, I put mine on a credit card-" she shook her head.

"I've been saving money since I started working at the bar. I mean, in the beginning when we lived together and I needed less money saved more. But I've put aside at least 25 dollars for every week I've worked. Plus I saved some Christmas gifts from my grandparents."

"Wow." Finn said. "That's really impressive Britt." She shrugged.

"I had a goal and I had to make it happen." She responded simply. "And now I have like, more than 5 thousand bucks!" she said, smiling proudly.

"Awesome…well, we can go tomorrow if you want. I'm not working."

"Perfect. I'll figure out something to tell Santana I have to do."

"You text me a time and I'll be there. Rachel has some theater stuff during the day." She tossed her arms around him and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Finn."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach." Finn said, dropping his bag at the door and stepping into the apartment. "What's going on?"<p>

"Nothing." She said, closing her laptop quickly.

"Why are you being so shifty?"

"Shifty! I'm not being shifty…I don't know what you're referring to."

"Okay…." He chuckled, kissing her hello and plopping down on the couch. "Well, I've got some news."

"News?" she asked.

"Brittany stopped by the fire house today." He said and Rachel tilted her head with curiosity. "She asked me to take her to the dude I bought your ring from…the same guy we went to for our wedding rings." he said grinning broadly. "She's going to propose to Santana." Rachel's face dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said with disbelief.

"I know, I was totally shocked too. I always thought Santana would be the one to propose."

"Well…" she said with a frown.

"Well what?" He asked, scrunching his brow in confusion. "Do you know something?" She sighed with resignation.

"I wasn't actually supposed to tell you this." She began slowly, pausing to consider. "But, I suppose now I have no choice. Santana is planning on proposing."

"What?" he asked in shock. "Are you serious? But Santana-"

"She doesn't want to wait anymore. And she really thinks she's going to shock Brittany."

"Oh….wow…" he said, stifling a laugh. "Huh. Well, she would definitely shock Brittany. I mean she seems to think she needs to take matters into her own hands."

"This is so ridiculous…yet so very Brittany and Santana." Rachel mused.

"I know." He agreed.

"When is Brittany planning on proposing?"

"As soon as possible I think." He shook his head. "She doesn't seem to want to waste any time. What about Santana?"

"Within the next couple weeks." They eyed each other curiously.

"I think you need to get Santana to push it back." Finn spoke first.

"What? Absolutely not! She's extremely excited about this. She keeps telling me how much she wants to create the perfect moment for Brittany and how she wants to make her feel so loved. "

"And Brittany told me all about how much she wanted to be the one who gets to make the grand gesture. She thinks Santana deserves to be the one who swept off _her_ feet for once."

"Santana came up with the idea first!"

"Brittany has wanted to get married for years!"

"And Santana wants to fulfill that wish!"

"But Brittany wants it to be _about _Santana for once!" They both looked at each other frowning. Rachel chewed on her lip in thought for a moment.

"Perhaps there's a way we can settle this where everyone wins." She said thoughtfully.

"How?" Finn asked with curiosity. "What do you want to try and get them to propose at the exact same moment?"

"Not exactly the same moment necessarily. But maybe the same general time…we can work something out." She said.

"I think we should still make Brittany go first." Finn reasoned. "She _really _wants to do this. Santana deserves to have her socks knocked off sometimes too."

"Mmm, possibly…it's also possible Santana would handle the situation better and go with the flow when it comes to waiting her turn. We might be able to steer her in the right direction more easily." She thought for a moment. "This is definitely going to require some plotting and planning on our part. It has to be precise in order to work."

"Agreed." He gave her a crooked grin. "But if there's one thing we're good at…"

"It's plotting and planning." She said excitedly.

"Exactly." He said, raising a hand that she quickly met with her own in a high five.

"We are awesome friends." She said with a nod.

"The best." He smiled, pecking her lips as he stood. "I'm going to go shower. Order dinner and brainstorm?"

"Perfect." She grinned.

* * *

><p>A little less than two weeks later, Brittany brought up the idea of having a date night that Saturday, much to Santana's happiness as she was planning on approaching with a similar idea. Brittany had been insistent that they return to the Cloisters in the afternoon – the scene of their first real date in New York City and so many since. Ever since that first visit they'd always taken comfort in going back and enjoying the peace and beauty of the surroundings to escape from the hectic city for a few hours.<p>

"I love it here so much." Santana smiled as they held hands and walked. "It's so peaceful."

"That's why I wanted to come here. It's totally our spot."

"We have lots of spots." Santana challenged and Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, we do." She agreed quietly, tugging Santana's hand as they made their way over to the terrace that looked out over the river. They leaned against the stone wall, taking in the view before Brittany turned her attention to Santana who she watched with open adoration.

"What?" Santana giggled after a minute, looking over at her girlfriend. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Brittany swallowed nervously. She quickly found that while she had confidence that Santana wouldn't turn her down, Finn was right when he said it didn't make the situation any less nerve wracking.

"What you're the only one who is allowed to stare?" Santana laughed.

"Maybe I am." She said teasingly, looking back and still searching Brittany's face for an answer. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Because I love you so much, that's why." She said softly and Santana grinned broadly.

"I love you too." She said easily and Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, but I need to tell you…" she looked down, gathering her words and sighed. "I have a lot I want to say to you…that I've been wanting to say. It's why I wanted to bring you here." she shook her head. "I just need to put it all together." She took a shaky breath and Santana stroked her arm in re-assurance, now looking at her with some concern and a hint of nervousness that wasn't lost on Brittany.

"Take your time baby." Brittany steeled up her nerve and looked back up at her questioning eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." After a moment Brittany nodded and began to speak.

"From pretty much the moment I met you…you've been the most important person in my life. When we were kids, you were like the only person I wanted to spend time with. You were the only person whose opinion I cared about. You're the most important person and you always will be." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "You're my favorite." Santana chuckled and rubbed her thumb across the back of her hand.

"You're my favorite too." Brittany smiled but continued.

"You are such an amazing person Santana. I'm constantly in awe of you. I always have been." She looked off for a moment in thought. "You're brave and funny and sweet and _so_ determined. You don't let anyone or anything push you around. I know with most people you put on this front and you act so tough…but with me? You're always caring and your gentle and you're so sweet. You literally do anything I ever ask you to - always have. Sometimes when you look at me I feel like you should have like 10 hearts because there's so much love inside you…and even though it shows itself so much with me, I see it with everyone. I _know_ you care and not just a little." She took a breath.

"You do everything for me." She nodded with determination. "But I want to do everything for you too. You _are_ my everything Santana. You always have been. That's why I never gave up on you even for a second." She shrugged. "Those things you said to me when I first tried to talk about us…they hurt, but I just knew…I knew you loved me too because I could always feel it when I was with you no matter what we were doing. So I knew I had to be strong and not give up on you." Santana gave her a watery smile.

"Well I'm really glad you didn't." She added softly and Brittany grinned, happily before swallowing another breath.

"I couldn't because it's impossible for me. Sometimes I'd try to stay away from you for my own good, because it hurt so bad, but you're like a magnet for me. I'm physically not capable of staying away from you. And it hurt me so bad to hurt you that day you told me how you felt. _So_ bad. I wanted to die when I watched you walk away from me." Santana shook her head and looked down.

"Brittany, that's in the past, I don't hold that against you." She sighed. "I wasn't really ready, not yet…I don't know." Brittany, cupped her chin to gain her attention once more.

"You weren't, but that didn't make me regret it any less. I just..I thought you needed time, that you needed to accept yourself more. But the more I was with you the more I realized that I just needed to do it _with_ you." She smiled again. "I want to do everything for you Santana. I want to take care of you too the way that you have always made sure to take care of me."

"Britt, I know that and you already do." Santana defended emphatically. Brittany held up her hand to silence her.

"It's sweet that you're defending me from myself, but wait. This is the important part." She said, with small, shy smile before looking directly into her eyes once more and tightening her grip on her waist. "I love you. I love you for all those reasons I said and about a billion more. I more than love you – I completely adore you. No one has ever made me feel more special or more loved than you have and no one else ever could. And even more than that, I don't' want them to."

"I'm finishing school now and I've been thinking about the future and what's going to happen and there isn't even one single passing thought I have where you're not in it. I want to make you feel every little bit as special and loved as you have made me feel every day for the rest of my life." Santana's eyes flickered between her blue ones. "And I don't even have the tiniest little doubt about that." She slid her hand into her pocked and produced the ring she'd been holding there, presenting it to Santana, whose jaw dropped slightly in shock as she looked back up to Brittany in amazement.

"No way…" she gasped under her breath.

"Santana, you are the only thing that matters to me in this whole world. You're the only thing I need to move forward and be happy. Will you let me spend the rest of my life proving that to you?" she smiled a little. "Will you marry me?" Santana swallowed and gasped for a breath, nodding before she really knew what she was doing.

"Yes, yes." She laughed, grabbing at Brittany's face with both hands and kissing her fiercely. "Of course." She nodded, swallowing back some tears. "Yes." Brittany's face lit up with pure joy and any small regret Santana had about being beaten to the punch instantly drained. She brought both hands to Brittany's cheeks once more, kissing her again.

"I shocked you." Brittany said proudly, nuzzling her nose with her own and Santana nodded once more.

"You sure did baby. You have _no_ idea." She said, taking a deep breath and inhaling everything that was Brittany. "And you beat me." Brittany shrugged simply.

"Who knows how long I'd have to wait if I waited for you." Santana bit her lip to contain a smirk that wanted to break through, as she considered how to response carefully, weighing her options.

"True..." she said trailing off before shaking her head and taking a deep breath to clear her head. "How…I mean…how long have you been planning this?" she asked with curiosity.

"Not _that _long. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep a secret for super long or anything." She smiled guiltily. "It was already almost impossible. I think I told Finn and Rachel like two weeks ago. Feels like two years." Santana eyed her with interest, the pieces to the puzzle beginning to click in her own head.

"Finn and Rachel huh?" Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, I really liked that shop Finn went to for Rachel so I asked him to come with me. Plus, I needed to tell someone." She giggled happily, pecking Santana's lips, still unable to contain her excitement.

"I see." Santana nodded, knowingly, wondering how much of her own conversations with Rachel had fit into this plan.

"I was going to do it this week but Rachel really thought today would be perfect." She shrugged and Santana stifled a laugh.

"Of course she did."

"Are you happy?" she asked, searching Santana's eyes as she rocked them back and forth and Santana beamed.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed, reaching up to meet Brittany's lips. "I've never….been….happier." Santana said, between kisses.

"Good." Brittany mumbled against her mouth and sighed, resting her forehead against hers. "I'm so in love with you it's ridiculous. I hope you know that. Sometimes I feel like I don't do enough because you do so much-"

"Shh," Santana cooed with a smile, pecking her lips a few more times. "stop with the nonsense. You do plenty and I feel more loved than anyone in the entire world."

"Good." Brittany whispered, looking back up into her eyes. "Do we need to go to those dinner reservations?" Santana considered for a moment before shaking her head.

"Let's skip them." Brittany looked confused. "But…why?"

"I just want to go be with you at home. Is that okay? This is so special…I just don't want to share it yet." Brittany smiled.

"You're always so bad at sharing." Santana chuckled. "But that sounds good. We can just…order something really nice."

"Anything you want."

"Nope." Brittany shook her head, leaning back to grab her hand so they could begin walking slowly. "Anything _you_ want today."

"We'll see." She said, looking over at Brittany and shaking her head, before pulling her back to a stop once more. "You're incredible, you know that, right? You never cease to amaze me." Brittany giggled with pride and rolled her eyes.

"I try." She said and Santana pulled her into one more long, sweet kiss before they started heading out. Brittany stopped for the bathroom and she used the opportunity to quickly text Rachel to ensure that her own plan hadn't been compromised. She smirked when there was already a message waiting.

**Berry (6:43): By my estimations, you might have noticed a slight deviation from the original plan by now…rest assured, your plan is still a go and everything is done. ;-) You can thank us later.**

She sighed, shaking her head and shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"Unbelievable. Outsmarted by Berry."

* * *

><p>As they made their way downtown, Brittany turned on the ipod and they mostly stayed in comfortable silence, basking in joy of what had just happened. They found it physically impossible to stay apart, Brittany's left hand clutching Santana's right on the shifter and placing tiny pecks to it every so often. She sat in her seat, turned to face her now fiancée and watching her with a smitten grin as she drove. Santana stole her own glances when she could, smiled never faltering as she leaned over for quick kisses at every light.<p>

When they finally arrived home they chose for tonight to put the car into a lot, not wanting to waste time on searching for parking and picked up take away from the small Italian place down the block on their way to their building. They climbed the flight of stairs, Santana turning to throw a proud smile over her shoulder at Brittany as she turned her key in the door.

"Why do you look like Lord Tubbington when he caught that mouse?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and nuzzling into her neck to place soft kisses there. "What aren't you telling me?" Santana sighed at the contact and shrugged.

"Nothing." She said simply. "You'll see." She pushed open the door as the cats came bounding over, weaving in and around their feet.

"Santana-" Brittany said, pausing in shock when she took in the living room. "When did you do this?" Santana smirked, walking over to place the food on the kitchen table as Brittany's eyes travelled across the rooms that were softly lit with dozens of electric candles and several bouquets of flowers. A bottle of champagne stood in a bucket on the coffee table while a bottle of their favorite wine stood on the kitchen table with two glasses and place settings.

"She was even ahead of me on this." Santana muttered before turning back to Brittany with a grin. "I didn't myself, but I might have asked Rachel to." She shrugged.

"Awww, Santana….and it ended up working out so perfectly!" Brittany said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yeah, amazing." Santana said with a hint of sarcasm before meeting her lips. "Let's eat so we can go relax inside ok?" Brittany nodded happily.

They sat at the table, unpacking the food quickly before sitting down to eat. They sat happily feeding each other and sharing their food as they giggled and exchanged occasional pecks. Once they were done they quickly put the plates into the sink before Santana pulled Brittany over into the living room and they sat her on the couch before disappearing briefly. She soon returned and sat facing her on the couch, placing her glass on the table.

"So, there was a reason Rachel set up this whole apartment like this for me."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asked with amusement.

"Yep. There was a reason she pushed you to move up your proposal too." Santana smiled, taking Brittany's hand into her as she looked at her confusedly. "I may not have known about it before…but I definitely figured it out afterward."

"Why? Because she knew you had this romantic night planned?" Santana smiled.

"Kind of." She said gently, rubbing Brittany's hand gently with her thumb. "You said some pretty amazing things back there today. Do you think I could tell you a few things I wanted to say to you?" Brittany scrunched up her face in thought and Santana smiled at how adorable she looked.

"This was kind of supposed to be all about you." Santana considered that for a moment.

"I actually think this is all about _us_. I mean, it's our life together, right? And given that, I think it's only fair that I should be allowed to say what I need to as well. Besides…aren't you supposed to be giving me what I want?" She countered and Brittany sighed.

"You always win these things….fine." She chuckled. Santana grinned and kissed her sweetly before settling back and looking at her. Her nerves still rattled with anticipation.

"Brittany, my life…it's definitely been interesting and it hasn't always been the most simple path for me. When you came into my life…it changed forever in the best possible way. Even if it confused me for a long time." She smiled and paused.

"See, people kind of annoy me." She said honestly and Brittany looked at her with rapt attention. "I mean, they get on my nerves and they mostly just aggravate me, but you…you got under my skin. You were the first person I ever met that I actually wanted to really know. And more than that, it was like I couldn't stay away, even when we were kids. I _wanted_ to spend all my time with you. I _wanted_ to get you know _you._" Brittany grinned with pride.

"You're like this perfect, perfect person." Santana said, looking at her intently. "You're so perfect and for some reason, you chose to be with me. I'm a mess. I'm a bitch, I'm easily annoyed and sometimes I'm not even a good person." Brittany tried to protest but she held up a finger. "But when you look at me? I don't know how but you see something else. You see the person I _want_ to be. Somehow you find good in me…and it never stops amazing me. Because you're perfect and you could be friends with anyone or date anyone but no matter what you always choose me. You never give up on me and you're always there to catch me and you're always pushing me to be that person."

"You are that person." Brittany said. "You are." Santana chuckled lightly and squeezed her hand, shaking her head as she continued.

"When things started to progress for us, everything about it scared the crap out of me." She spoke plainly. "I was scared because you were a girl, I was scared because of how much I felt, I was scared because you were my best friend…I was just scared of everything. But I could never deny how much I wanted it or how it made me feel to be with you." She paused.

"You've always been like the other piece to my puzzle. You're like the yin to my yang. You're everything I'm not in the best possible way. And when I ran away, you would always chase me. And that was exactly what I needed. You have always been _exactly_ everything that I needed." Brittany smiled, cheek twitching as she felt hot tears press behind her eyes.

"You said so many things I wanted to before, but every word you said I feel…just as much. Sometimes I _do_ feel like I need 10 hearts to contain all the love I have for you….maybe even 20. I adore you, Brittany. Every single thing little about you, I am crazy about. And you're 100% right – I'd do absolutely anything for you."

"I'd do anything for you too." Brittany squeaked quietly and Santana just nodded.

"Like I said, there was a reason for all this." Brittany looked at her in confusion, still trying to figure out what she meant. "And the reason is that a few weeks ago I woke up and I just couldn't do anything but stare at you. I looked at you and thought about how crazy about you I am. How I want to go to sleep next to you every single night and wake up to you wrapped around me every single morning." She took a breath and smiled, getting down on a knee in front of Brittany.

"See, the plan?" she rolled her eyes and laughed. "The plan was because I finally realized that it's not just that I don't want to wait anymore, I _can't_. I can't wait another day to start the rest of my life with you. So, I was going to bring you back here and show you this," she said, popping open the box she had behind her back as Brittany's eyes went wide with shock of her own, "and ask you if you would do me the _honor_ or being my wife? If you would agree to keep choosing me…forever."

"Santana…" Brittany said, eye flickering from the ring to look up at Santana with disbelief. "But I…" Santana nodded and smiled.

"I know baby, I couldn't believe it either." She said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. "I know the question may have lost a little of it's effect-" Brittany shook her head quickly.

"No! No, it didn't. And yes." She said emphatically, pulling her up and throwing her arms around her tightly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She said into her lips as she pecked her continuously. "I love you so much and this was…I just…you made me feel so special again."

"Cause you are." Santana said, letting out a breath as she wrapped her arms around her tightly. "You are."

"I can't believe you were going to propose too." Brittany laughed, pulling back to look at her and kissing her profusely. "Oh my god!" she said, hopping up and down in her seat as they parted. "Baby, you kept saying-"

"I know..I know…" Santana smiled. "But sometimes I'm an idiot."

"So Finn and Rachel…wait, you went to Rachel?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I was stuck and I needed someone in town."

"Santana, this was so sweet and amazing." She said, gesturing around her. "It was perfect." She pouted. "I'm sorry if I stole your lightening." Santana laughed lightly.

"Brittany, what you did for me today is something I'll never forget for the rest of my life. So don't ever apologize. It doesn't even matter. All that matters is that we both want this…so much."

"So much." Brittany agreed. "And in sync."

"As always." She hummed against her lips. "I can't wait to do this with you."

"Me neither. I've been waiting forever."

"Sorry it took me so long." She said, pecking her lips.

"Do we need to tell people?" Brittany asked, scrunching up her face. "I feel like we should but I kind of don't want to talk to anyone right now. Is that selfish?" Santana shook her head.

"No…and even if it was, tonight is about us remember? We're allowed to be a little selfish. Besides, we can tell everyone tomorrow." Brittany grinned in relief.

"Good." She said. "Did you tell anyone besides Rachel?"

"No, I was going to tell Quinn, but I wanted to let you have that." She said and Brittany's smile grew bigger. "I did ask your parents." She said and Brittany looked at her with alarm.

"Oh my God, I should have asked your parents. What if this gets worse." Santana laughed and kissed her re-assuringly.

"No sweetie, it's okay. My parents are different animals."

"Your parents aren't animals."

"I just mean that they're different people than your parents."

"Well clearly-"

"No I mean…" Santana laughed. "Calm down Britts." She said, caressing her face. "You're panicking. My parents are very different than yours. It wouldn't have been the same, even though they've come a very, _very_ long way."

"Still."

"You can talk to them when we tell them if you'd like." Brittany nodded.

"I would." She smiled again, pulling Santana to fully sit astride her lap as Santana looped her arms loosely around her neck. "What did my parents say?"

"Well, I Skyped them while you were at work last Sunday."

"No wonder my dad hasn't talked to me all week. He was afraid he'd crack." Santana laughed.

"He was worried about that." She nodded. "But they were thrilled. Your mom cried." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Predictable. Does Kelly know?"

"No, I wanted it to stay a secret." Santana said, sighing as she leaned into Brittany.

"This was the most amazing day of my entire life." She said, squeezing her arms around her. "Seriously, today was perfect."

"It was." Santana said softly. They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating. "Now we can plan the_ next_ most amazing day together." Brittany's smiled stretched even wider.

"I can't wait to do that with you." Santana looked up at her, eying her seriously.

"I can't wait to do _everything_ with you." She said.

"Me too." Brittany said nodding softly and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Just a couple of fun things in case you're interested in a few visuals. Just add tinypic to the front of the below addresses.

Brittany's tattoo is pretty much this, with a small date in place of the word. Another shout out to my sister who drew this:

.com/r/2mqouv4/5

The bar looks something like this inside:

.com/r/usqj6/5

What Ariel looks like:

.com/r/357hi4z/5

And everyone's fav, Sebastian:

.com/r/350tlhw/5


End file.
